Dark Side of the Moon
by Primus1243
Summary: Alfarr needs to find the guardian missing from his village...or was it guardians? And all that traveling from the cold mountaintop leads him to the summery city of Vale. Though, why does this group of girls have strange weapons and magic and fighting a machine? Oh wait, it's coming for him.
1. Chapter 1: Derailed

**Flair: Well…RWBY is awesome! Ok, had my outburst. I am good.**

 ***Rolls eyes* Okay, so shall we and not like our other one?**

 **Flair: we learnt from our mistake with it I think.**

 **Okay, let's go**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything we don't own.**

* * *

"Huh, there's a sale for the dust crystals again." Someone said as he read a dust magazine.

"Excuse me sir?" A voice asks below him. He looks below as the conductor of the train car looked up to the cloaked and hooded man who also had a cowl over his mouth and nose. "Can you get off the roof? You might be electrocuted."

The man blinks and looks up to the wires only a foot away. "Oh, I am not supposed to be up here?" He asks looking down.

"You're not from the city are you?" The old man asks.

The hooded man shakes his head. "Not really. First time actually. Strange that you don't make use of this large space. Could fit a town. Maybe a thousand." He said motioning to the large overpasses and bridges with nothing but pillars in between them.

The old man sweatdrops hearing that.

The hooded man shrugs. "Ah well. Why not have a town between these two areas? You would have more businesses and places to live instead of complaining based on these papers." He said holding up a newspaper for the report on how low the housing market is.

"Money." The old man said in despair as he knew the man was right.

The hooded man blinks. "Wow. The stories are true." He says as he starts seeing flashing lights from the overpass.

He tilts his head in confusion. "What the heck?" He asks himself before he points. "Is that normal?"

"No." The old man says as he sees cars flying around up there.

The hooded man throws the magazine and newspapers away which covers someone's windshield and sent them spiraling as the hooded man fumbled around his cloak. "Let's see." He said to himself and takes out a small box which opens to a ball that had some swirling energy inside and seems to be gravitating towards the flying cars now heading his way. "Oh." He said to himself before putting the box away and jumps off the train car roof before landing on the side rails of the road. "Next stop." He cheered to himself before starting to run in the direction of the commotion.

Of course, he had to duck from a flying car headed his way and got onto the road full of vehicles driving away from the ensuing fight. "Huh, wonder what's so bad?" He asks himself as cars swerve around him.

"Asshole!" He hears from one.

"Oh, now that is interesting of what's coming at me." The man says as a huge mech comes at him before he jumps out of the way and off the roads all together.

The man groans as he lands and pounds the ground a bit. "This is very good material for a manor." He said to himself as he keeps staring at the ground, wondering why they don't use this for the poor sections he would see. As he does this, something lands hard nearby. "Huh?" He asks looking up and sees the mech that was coming at him. "Hold please." He said holding up a gloved hand and actually makes the mech stop before taking out the box and opens it to find the energy was trying to move another way. "You have got to be kidding." He said before looking up at the mech. "You are not worth my time." He said closing the box.

"What is this guy going on about?" Roman asks himself in the mech as four girls he had been fighting had convened. Seeing this, Roman releases a barrage of missiles at everyone.

"Oh, hostile huh?" The guy asks jumping away as the girls behind him quickly went off their own way as well.

"Hey! Who the heck are you?!" The yellow long haired girl asks the guy.

The guy shrugs. "Oh, just your friendly traveler. Who seems to have stumbled onto a…what is that?"

The yellow haired girl looks back the mech trying to hit anything. "A mech that is supposed to be an anti-personal robot."

The guy stares at her as they finally land from the large jump. "Huh?" He asks tilting his head as question marks appear above him.

"Seriously? You don't know?" The yellow haired one asks before they both jump away as Roman started to shoot his guns.

The guy scratches his head in confusion as he lands near a red clothed short girl. The guy says nothing as he does a double take, looking at her weapon, trying to figure out what it was.

The girl blinks as she looks in his direction. "Um…hi." She tries to say.

"Is…that a scythe?" He asks after a pause.

The black and red haired girl looks to her weapon as she pauses. "Um…yeah. Any other questions because I have to get back to that." She said pointing to the mech fighting the other three girls. The guy says nothing as he gets out a wooden bow to her surprise. He sighs as he notches an arrow and aims at the mech. "Um…I don't think an arrow is going to do much. Especially one so…forgive me…primitive." The black and red haired girl said carefully.

The guy says nothing as an outline of green energy surround his body and he let loose the arrow while it was surrounded by the energy. The black and red haired girl watched as the arrow embedded itself into the mech and lodges into the joint of an arm and makes it stop moving.

"You were saying?" The guy says getting another arrow.

The black and red haired girl blinks. "Huh. How did you get so good?" She asks slamming her blade into the ground and seems to mess around with something on the handle.

"Perception and training…incoming." He says jumping away as Roman let loose more missiles.

The black and red haired girl yelps as she quickly jumps away while the guy dodge rolls to the right before stopping on a knee and lets loose another arrow that embeds itself in the center where Roman was.

"Watch it!" Roman yells as he charges at him and the guy goes a bit wide eyed and takes out another arrow and doesn't notches it as the mech came close before he slips through the legs and stabs the arrow into the back while hanging on.

"Get off." Roman calls as an arrow head obscured his vision a bit as it was coming through his monitor. Roman started shooting widely, sending the white haired girl flying a bit. As she flies, she shoots a stream of energy that hits the ground under a black haired girl's feet, creating a glyph that seemed to have some sort of an effect on her.

The guy groans as he felt his arm almost coming off as he tries to hang on and takes out another arrow and stabs it into the mech as it fires off some missiles ahead of them.

The girl, seeing this, starts doing slicing movements that send waves of energy that slice through the missiles mid-flight, causing them to explode.

The guy goes wide eyed as one of the energy slices hit the spot where the missiles were coming out of. "That's not good." He said before jumping off and only a second later does it explode and sends patches of metal and fireballs everywhere. The guy sighs in relief as he lands nearby as he looks into the wreckage. "Not bad." He said to himself before sniffing as he smells some bad burning hair and looks down to see his cloak on fire and mostly gone. "Ah!" He yells and quickly takes it off to not get burnt. "Oh, now I am mad." The guys says, reaching to the two swords on his back after sheathing his bow into a holster.

Roman groans as he sits up from his buckled seat and sees the girls coming at him, but then his vision is blocked by a large blade pointed at him. "You got my cloaked destroyed. You know how many pelts that thing went through?" He hears. Roman moves the control and the man dodges a punch from the mech.

"I had traveled a long way and you got it destroyed in just a few minutes in meeting you!" The man yells as he stabs the blade into the mech's hand to prop himself and uses the other one to slice it off.

"So who is this guy?" The black hair girl asks the rest as the green energy was outlining the guy again.

Ruby shrugs. "No idea. He just showed up."

"Got some power though." The blond says.

The white one nods. "Strange that one is."

"Alright girls, time for team RWBY to get back in there." The black and red haired girl proclaims before the blond run in and as the man slashed off the mech's disabled arm to Roman's surprise before the blond was on top of the back, laying in shots from her weapon. Roman, realizing this, makes the mech propel backwards, slamming it's back and the blond into one of the road supports. Roman then turns the mech around and punches the blond through the support as she starts to fall from it.

The guy grimaces as he sees the blond not get up and sighs. "Great. A dead one." He said to himself.

"Yang." The black haired one called.

"Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back. That is what makes her special." The black and red haired one says as Yang gets up, her hair glowing bright gold.

The man was shocked as he sees her not only get up, but then stops the mechs next punch, then shatters its remaining arm with a punch of her own. 'Dang, they raise them strong here.'

The black and red haired girl laughs and cheers as Yang seems to have the mech on the ropes before she was kicked back by it and the black haired one used her weapon to catch and then propel her to gain more speed before Yang punched it again, this time sending it flying and shattering it on impact with the ground.

The man was about to charge in when a new female with odd hair arrived. "…is that a child?" He asks.

They all blink as the energy shot seems to have dissipated around the open umbrella that the girl had and blocks the way.

"Ladies, sir…ice queen. It's been a pres…whoa!" Roman yells barely dodging an arrow at his throat.

"You still owe me for my cloak!" The guy yells notching another arrow.

"Yeah, yeah, send me a bill." Roman says before the second arrow is fired and the two seemed to shatter. They all looked surprised before they all spotted the two flying away on an airship.

The man kicked the ground before turning to leave. "Stupid city people." He said adjusting his cowl.

"Does that guy have…elf ears?" The black and red haired girl asks.

"Ruby, that's just r…oh my gawd, you're right." The white haired one says.

The black haired one didn't say anything as she smelled something different than normal human or possible human.

'Oh no.' The man thinks, about to take off when bright lights started to shine down on all of them from an aircraft. 'Great. Wait, maybe they would be nice.'

 _ **SLAM**_

'Stand corrected.' He thinks to himself as he stood in a high office for a school as he was forced to walk around to get here.

"You are definitely not the average sort of person." A late middle age man says sipping his coffee as he looks at the three weapons that were the man's on his desk.

The man just frowns behind his cowl as he adjusts it as it was the only thing left of his cloak. 'My precious cloak isn't on that table.'

"Not one hint of firearm modification and judging by the condition, fairly new." The older man says.

"Ozpin, I think we have some more important things to address." A stern woman says.

The man sipping his coffee hums. "Yes, maybe. But we have a matter right in front of us as we can't let him go just like that Glynda."

"I know that rumors are already spreading about the elf in our midst." Glynda says.

The guy groans inwardly. 'One step and here comes the teasing.'

"Glynda, you know there is no such thing as elves." Ozpin says.

Glynda pulls at the guy's ear. "Then what's this? A cosmetic change?" She asks, oblivious to the man's pain or ignoring it.

"No…what he is? He is not a mythical creature, but a living breathing person." Ozpin says.

The guy winces in pain as he tries to not let the ear pulling bother him. 'Man, she can make pain like my mother.'

"Now the real question is, why are you here?" Ozpin asks.

The guy sweats at the woman lets him go and he rubs at his ear and just thinks on his situation and sees that he's dead either way. He sighs and takes out his box before throwing it to Ozpin.

"And this is something that is supposed to lead me to the items the elder of my village sent me to find." The man says after a while of explaining as Ozpin was looking at the energy trying to move every which way.

"So it seems my student got you wrapped up in their business as you were passing through." Ozpin says.

The guy grudgingly nods. "Looks like."

"I apologize for the inconvenience they have caused you…how old are you anyways?" Ozpin asks.

"Seventeen, why?" The young man asks.

Ozpin smirks a bit as the man felt a chill in the room. "Did you open a window?" He tries to ask.

"You realize I cannot just let you go, correct?" Ozpin asks.

The man's eye twitches. "Yes." He said carefully.

"But, I may be able to help you out with this task your elder has given you Mr.…?" Ozpin asks.

The guy sighs as he knew the whole original plan was gone. "Alfarr."

"Very well Mr. Alfarr." Ozpin says.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Ozpin?" Glynda asks.

"It is the best option we have right now. As we can't turn him loose or just imprison him…and keep him from Ironwood. He can be…what's the word?" Ozpin asks.

"A nerd about fantasy stuff. He still has that wizard costume." Glynda finishes.

Ozpin lets a small smile through. "Yes, all that."


	2. Chapter 2: High Lands

"So are the rumors true?" Jaune asks Ruby as they took their seats before class started.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, this elf guy came out of nowhere and helped us out. And he even stopped it a few times to let us have a few hits in."

"Whoa, a real elf." Jaune says as half his team looked skeptical.

Ruby smiles. "Though we couldn't tell at first. He wore that cloak and boy did he love it. It was the one thing getting destroyed that set him off."

"Like you and your hood." Yang says.

Ruby wrapped herself up with her cloak and hood. "I love this hood." She said muffled behind the cloth.

"Quiet down everyone." Doctor Oobleck says coming into the classroom.

"Doesn't he ever stop drinking?" Yang asks as they notice the many cups on the table and one in his hand.

"Now it is my pleasure to announce we have a new student joining us." Oobleck says.

"Are you always this fast?" Alfarr asks as he comes into the classroom with a bag and a book, but he still had his cowl up.

"Quiet, so class, meet your new classmate Mr. Alfarr." Oobleck says taking a sip.

The girls all look to him in slight embarrassment as they remember they are partly responsible for burning his cloak. "I'm partly blaming you four." He said bluntly before taking a seat.

"Right then, before we continue where we left off, I have got a news update. We are pushing back the assignments and instead next week. all who qualify will leave on a two-week training trip to the mountain for extra credit if you wish." Oobleck says. The general responses he received was mixed. "Right then now turn to page…"

* * *

After class, Alfarr got up and started walking off alone. "At least I learned about Vale history."

"Um…hi." A voice came from behind him.

Alfarr turned around to see one of the girls from last night. "Greetings…um…" Alfarr stopped realizing he never got her name.

He sees the red and black haired girl shuffle a little. "Ruby, Mr. Alfarr."

"Ruby and please, it is Alfarr." Alfarr says as Ruby got a good look at him. Ruby tilts her head in curiosity as she sees his autumn colored hair. Alfarr looks around a bit as Ruby just stared at him. "Well…I'm going to go now." He said turning around to leave.

"Um…wait please." Ruby says. Alfarr turns to her again. "Sorry about your cloak."

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "You all have a debt to pay because I could have walked away. But I stayed to help out since some of you got smacked around."

"I know and sorry again." Ruby says.

Alfarr looked at her for a bit before sighing. "Just forget about it." Alfarr says. 'Why can I not stand the sight of a sad girl?'

Ruby smiles greatly. "Thanks and don't worry. I'll see about getting you a new and better cloak."

"Thanks for the sentiment." Alfarr says. 'Why do I have a feeling it's going to contain red?'

Ruby cheers a little. "Great. Hey? You want to hang out?"

"…um sure, but which way is the mead hall?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sweatdrops. "We don't have that. Some of us are young. But we do have a cafeteria."

"Is that what you call where you eat?" Alfarr asks.

'Oh, he was asking where to get food.' Ruby thought as she nods. "Yep. Want to join me? Me and the others are going there too."

"Very well." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles as she walks along with him and leads him down the hall. "So where are you from?"

Alfaro adjust his cowl. "The dragon's maw of the north west continent."

"Dragon's maul? You mean like the hammer?" Ruby asks.

"No, as in mouth." Alfarr says.

Ruby stares at him for a few seconds before realizing. "Oh. So what's it like there?"

"Cold. Very cold compared to here." Alfarr says.

Ruby tries to catch up to his large strides. "That explains the cloak. But why didn't you change here? It is quite warm right now."

"Oh trust me, I know and you don't use the same currency." Alfarr says.

"It can still be converted or bartered." Ruby points out.

"Yeah, I didn't bring any with me." Alfarr admits.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "So why didn't you knowing you would be out for a long time if you came here from your home?"

"…we didn't know there were many people out here." Alfarr says.

Ruby blinks. "So you didn't know about the kingdoms or anything?"

"Well…no, we had no clue." Alfarr admits.

Ruby smiles. "You happy you found others at least?"

"A mix really. Half relieved we aren't alone half disgusted about how some treat others." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "So…you're an elf?" She asks carefully.

"I have no idea what that is or why people keep calling me that." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks confused and points to his ears. "That's why."

"What about my ears?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "They are like the story elves we use to read."

"They are really that weird?" Alfarr asks touching one of them with his hand.

Ruby shrugs. "Well the elves we know are fantasy. And no one has those ears like that."

"They are quite common at my home." Alfarr says as they reach the cafeteria.

Ruby smiles at the prospect of meeting other elves. "So what do you want to eat? We got burgers, cheese burgers…" She asks jumping ahead a little.

Alfarr blankly stares at Ruby as he sat down with Ruby on the other side as she still told what was on the menu. "…yucca surprise and some zucchini squash soup. Are you okay? You haven't said anything." She said concerned.

"Um…not really sure how to really react to all of this." Alfarr says as the rest of Ruby's team arrives.

Yang looks at him closely as he still stared ahead. "Is he okay?" She asks pointing to him as she looks to Ruby.

"He is fine just…adjusting is all." Ruby says.

Yang hums before tapping his head a bit and gets no reaction. She shrugs and sits down nearby with the rest of the girls as Alfarr was still adjusting.

"…I hear some teams share a room with the opposite gender." Alfarr says finally.

Yang nods. "Yeah. We are teams and have to know how to work together in fights and battles."

"Isn't that kind of…inappropriate, I believe is the word." Alfarr says.

All the girls look to each other before looking at him. "Not really." They all said.

"Really, so if you had a male teammate, you wouldn't mind watching you as you undress?" Alfarr asks and three out of four turned scarlet as Yang laughs.

The white haired one clears her throat carefully. "Well…that's a limit. We would tell him to leave for a bit."

"I wouldn't because it is far if we get to watch him as well." Yang says.

Ruby groans and puts her head down in despair as the white haired one tried to scold Yang as she giggles while the Blake was just looking like she just gives up.

"Oh Ruby, you haven't introduced us yet." Yang says nudging her sister.

Ruby groans and brings her head up a bit. "The one talking a lot is my sister Yang. The one is trying to scold her is Weiss. And the one looking like she doesn't want to be a part of this is Blake. And I'm Ruby." She cheered at the end.

"Alfarr." Alfarr introduced.

"So Alfarr, what brings you to Vale?" Yang asks.

Alfarr, instead of answering, immediately clammed up.

Yang leans forward. "Well?"

Alfarr says nothing as he ate.

Yang raises an eyebrow to him.

"Well this got interesting." Weiss says.

Alfarr as he looks away drinking some water and trying to come up with something.

"Yang, what have I told you about this?" Blake asks.

Yang grins. "Keep asking till they give it up."

"No, respect other's privacy." Blake says.

Yang blinks and looks confused. "Well where's the fun?"

"Think of how he is acting. He is probably a little shy." Blake says scolding Yang.

Yang looks to Alfarr who was calmly drinking away. "He looks fine."

"Actually, he looks like he is overheating." Weiss says.

Alfarr gulps away still. 'Please stop.'

"He is from the north, so he is used to colder weather." Ruby says finally.

Alfarr clears his throat as he puts the cup down and gets up to leave. 'What's wrong with these people and questions?'

"Oh, you mean he is from Atlas?" Weiss asks.

"Do they call where Atlas is the dragon's maul?" Ruby asks.

Weiss thinks on that. "Somewhat."

"I spot geographical." Alfarr says hoping for the bell to ring.

Weiss hums. "It should be that name."

Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang and Alfarr made a hasty retreat.

"Wonder what's with him?" Yang asks.

"You scared him off." Ruby says.

Yang crosses her arms. "No I didn't. Maybe you all did."

Weiss and Blake could only share a look with each other at that.

* * *

"Whatcha doin?" Yang asks Blake who was looking in between a map and some books.

Blake yells out and jumps a little and drops her books and map. "Yang!"

"Well?" Yang asks.

Blake breathes in. "I have been looking into it and Atlas isn't referred to as the dragon's maul."

"Really?" Ruby says from her bed.

Blake nods. "Yeah. The 'dragon's maul' is actually far west of Atlas. Very far."

"Where?" Weiss asks.

Blake points to a landmass that looks like a dragon and points to its mouth. "Here is where he meant. It's not referred to by name, but it is the only place that matches what he said as it is far north and looks the way." Blake says.

Yang hums. "What's it like?"

"From what records says, uninhabited." Blake says.

Yang blinks as everyone else sits up. "What?" They all ask.

"According to records, but he wasn't lying." Blake says.

Ruby looks over her shoulder. "So what is the place like?"

"From the looks of it. Very mountainous." Blake says.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "So what about the surroundings?"

"Mountains, except for the southern part of the continent." Blake says.

Yang hums. "Strange there isn't a capital there. You would think every continent has one."

"Apparently no settlement attempts were ever successful because of the large number of mountains and prevent from building the fortifications need to keep Grimm at bay." Blake says.

Ruby tilts her head. "He must be strong or at least his people. Aren't they all elves?" She asks more herself.

"So his village or city must be hidden or they are isolationists." Weiss says.

Blake nods. "Could be. Maybe we should go see him."

"Where is he even staying?" Yang asks.

They all stop and try to think on that.

"None of us knows?" Weiss asks before Yang smirks at Blake.

"Can someone find out?" Yang asks.

Ruby raises a hand. "I'll do it."

"You think you can find him sis?" Yang asks.

Ruby stops and puts her hand down. "No." She said slouching.

* * *

Alfarr sighs as he enjoys the cool wind while leaning against the wall of the tower, looking down on the school from four stories from the ground. "My mission has taken a strange turn." He says looking to what was supposed to be his compass.

He hums as he taps the glass covering the energy as it swirls around everywhere. "Maybe it's here and under the school. But these kind of people would notice that. Or maybe it's that town the professor mention." He mused to himself.

After a while, he sighs. "Why oh why did the elder not tell me how to use you and just say it will show me when the time comes?" Alfarr asks.

The compass doesn't react as he closes it and puts it away and sits down on the ledge before trying to sleep.

"So this is where you were." A voice says next to him.

Alfarr opens one of his eyes to see Blake sitting on one of the gargoyles nearby. "I see, I expected you to find me if you came looking."

Blake shrugs. "Well we have more questions."

"Not curious how I knew you would find me?" Alfarr asks.

Blake gives a little sniff. "No. Just on your homeland."

"Oh, so nothing to say neko?" Alfarr asks.

Blake blinks and looks at him confused. "What?"

"I can pick up on your feline attribute through this." Alfarr says tapping his nose.

Blake grows shocked at that. 'I knew it. He's a dog.' "So how have you dealt through that?" She asks carefully.

"I am no dog neko, but I sometime do chase cats." Alfarr teases.

Blake growls or rather hisses quietly.

"So have you guess what I am yet?" Alfarr teases.

Blake sniffs the air a little. "A fox, correct?" She asks carefully.

"Half from my mother's side actually." Alfarr says shocking Blake.

Blake blinks a few times. "So your mother huh? What about all the trouble being one?"

"It is quite common in my home village." Alfarr says.

Blake hums. "Common huh? What about outsiders there? How do they treat you?"

"Apparently I am some mythical creature. A rumor is if they catch me, I will give them a pot of gold." Alfarr jokes.

Blake facepalms at that. "Yeah, that's different." 'So it was teasing. Lucky guy and his people.'

"Your real reaction is written all over your face." Alfarr says smirking.

Blake bristles at that. "Oh shut up. You're the one being tease at. You're pretty lucky."

"Let the fools talk. I know who I am and they won't change me." Alfarr says.

Blake stares at him before smiling. "Wow, you're pretty good."

"It is how we are raised in my village. So what about you Neko? What do you wish to ask me?" Alfarr asks.

Blake holds up a finger. "Okay, first, I am not called Neko."

"I like it. It is cute." Alfarr jokes.

Blake growls and blushes. "Well how about I call you Inu?" She threatens.

"Wouldn't Kitsune be more appropriate?" Alfarr asks.

Blake huffs. "Not for you. That's for sure. You don't even know the difference."

"Ok. I'll stop teasing for now. So what do you want to know Blake?" Alfarr asks.

Blake sighs as her blush goes down. "What is her village like?"

"A fishing village that expanded into the mountains." Alfarr says flatly.

Blake blinks. "That's not the description I was going for."

"You're smart enough to figure out where it is. All I am doing is confirming it." Alfarr says.

Blake frowns. "I mean what it's like, not where."

"Living is hard from either the cold or the dangers of the sea. The Grimm have a hard time getting to us from the way we built our homes mostly into the mountain so at times they are more a nuisance than a threat as they are forced into tight corridors like paths." Alfarr says.

Blake looks around him. "So what are your weapons like? I've seen them in action, but you just stab and slashed."

"That is all a sword can do." Alfarr says withdrawing one to show her.

Blake takes it and looks it over. "Nothing in modifications?"

"Of course, I can't tamper with the blade after it was forged." Alfarr says.

Blake stops and looks at him. "You don't know about our weapons, do you?"

"Is there something different about them?" Alfarr asks.

Blake takes out some machete like blade and flicks it to show it bends in half to show a barrel. "We have half guns, half other weapons. Didn't the headmaster question it?"

"A gun?" Alfarr asks confused.

Blake points at the wall and pulls the trigger before firing a few shots that made Alfarr jump a little. "That's a gun." She said flicking her weapon again and makes a blade again.

"What magic is this?" Alfarr asks greatly amusing Blake.

Blake chuckles. "No magic. Just mechanical smart making."

Alfarr watches her carefully as he starts to relax a bit. "You got pay back from my teasing now."

Blake smirks. "Good. Now, why don't you try and have one yourself?"

"Using a weapon without training is foolishness. I would not even know where to point such a weapon." Alfarr says.

Blake hums and starts waving her blade around that is dangerously close to Alfarr. "Oh, just anything trying to kill you."

"Now who's teasing who?" Alfarr says.

Blake rolls her eyes. "Please, you wanted to find out about this weapon." She said still waving her blade around.

"So why do you hide your ears?" Alfarr asks.

Blake instinctively covers her head with her hands. "Because of what is going on here with our kind of people. This place hates faunus. So really, it's a protective thing."

"I see. So we are not that different in that regard. Only yours is far more attractive out of the two of us." Alfarr jokes to try and ease her anxiety.

Blake blushes and bristles at that. "Oh shut up. I'm not the one hiding behind a cowl."

"Well it is all that is left of the cloak me and mother made together." Alfarr says a little sad.

Blake stops and looks at him carefully. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No need to be." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs. "No, I didn't need to say that."

"It's late. Let's retire for the night." Alfarr says getting up after taking his sword back.

Blake nods and watches him get up. "Where are you staying?"

"Room 408." Alfarr says before hopping off and landing on a branch three stories down.

Blake scratches her head on confusion. "How?" She asks herself.

"Not the only one with feline like agility Neko." Alfarr calls.

Blake now bristles again. "I hate that guy still."


	3. Chapter 3: Laying Waste

"So how did it go?" Yang asks.

Blake frowns. "I hate that guy."

"Oh look at the blush." Yang teases.

Blake bristles and her hair stood on end a bit. "I am not blushing."

"So what did you learn?" Ruby asks.

Blake sighs. "He's a fanus. A fox one. No more like a half breed. Though it looks like he was more teased than harassed to death. Lucky guy."

"A half breed?" Yang asks.

Blake nods. "Yeah, most fanus have both parents as fanus themselves. He only has one."

"So wait, is that why he has elf ears?" Ruby asks.

Blake shrugs. "Maybe. Probably a side effect of having only one parent."

"If that is true, could all the legends of elves be of half breeds?" Weiss asks.

Blake thinks on that. "You know, I never thought about it that way."

"Anyways, what else did you learn?" Ruby asks.

"He confirmed my suspicions and get this, jumped away like a feline when I demonstrated what a gun was. He didn't know what a gun was before." Blake says.

Weiss shrugs. "Make sense. Given his isolation."

Yang, hearing this, started laughing so loud, the ones across the hall could hear her.

"Yang." Blake try to say.

"I'm sorry, but he jumps like a frightened cat. That is hilarious." Yang struggled to say from her laughing.

Blake clears her throat and looks annoyed.

"Go on Blake." Ruby says.

Blake sighs. "Not much, other than that cloak was by his mother. Now he will keep wearing that cowl."

Hearing that, Yang immediately stopped laughing. "His mother?" Yang asks.

Blake nods somberly. "Yeah, he didn't say more."

"So onto another topic, we going to try and sign up for the training in the mountains?" Ruby asks.

Weiss shrugs. "Might as well since we could use the grades."

"We might also find traces of the white fang." Blake says.

Yang nods. "Yeah, would give us more chances of punching them away."

"Alright, I will sign us up tomorrow." Ruby says cheerfully.

* * *

"Right, everyone ready?" Oobleck asks the students that signed up for the mountain training trip.

Alfarr just stared at his compass as it seems to be pointing to where they are going as everyone else gives their agreement.

"Right then, everyone board the airships." Oobleck says as the students started to get on the airships.

"Hey." Yang says clasping Alfarr's shoulder. "I see you are coming along."

Alfarr shrugs. "Will what I am looking for might be where this trip is headed." He said stuffing the compass away.

"Oh and why aren't you turning to look at me?" Yang asks leaning in.

"Trying to avoid eye contact with that rabbit that has been watching me intently for a while now." Alfarr whispers.

Yang blinks and looks to the girl named Velvet. "And why is that?"

"You know what I told Blake right?" Alfarr whispers.

Yang looks back at him. "Somewhat."

"And you know the usual relationship between a fox and rabbit?" Alfarr whispers.

Yang blinks as she realized what he meant. "Oh. I don't think she minds."

"She is wary of me." Alfarr whispers before walking to one of the transports.

Yang looks back to see Velvet trying to avoid looking in her or rather Alfarr's direction.

"What's up?" Ruby asks.

Yang sighs. "If we want to talk to him, we're going to need to stay away from them." She said jerking a thumb to the team.

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"Rabbit and foxes." Blake says bluntly.

Ruby blinks before realizing it. "Oh. Maybe he's a nice fox then."

"So they are wary of each other?" Weiss asks.

"Yep, Velvet because he is part fox and Alfarr because he had good idea about her and her team's abilities I bet." Blake says.

Ruby smiles. "Maybe they might be good friends then. We saw how he did with the mech."

"Yeah, just try getting them to talk then." Blake says.

Ruby stops. "Oh."

"Ladies, we are waiting for you!" Oobleck calls.

"Coming!" Ruby yells running off and disappearing in rose petals with everyone else following.

* * *

"And here we are. Start pitching tents and set up a perimeter." Oobleck instructs before meeting with the other professors. "Have any of you noticed how our newest student has been trying to avoid team CFVY?"

One teacher nods. "Yes, it's almost like he has a grudge or a fear."

"Velvet has been eyeing him as well very warily. Could something have happened?" Another asks.

"If it did, they are talking. Any ideas?" Another asks.

"Let's assign them to be neighbors in tent assignment." Oobleck says.

"Let's give them the bad news." One says walking away.

"No, let them learn it when we announce the assignments." Oobleck says.

Hours later, Alfarr breathes in deeply as he relaxes on the cliff face, having ditched the rest of the students to be alone.

"Now let's see." He said taking out his compass and sees its stuck on one side. "Good. I'm close. Now I just have to follow it and that means losing those buffoons." He said to himself and puts away the compass before looking at his blades. "Maybe forge a new pair in this world. But 'guns?'"

* * *

"So we are to watch out for him and the other eight in our section?" Coco asks as they just received the tent assignments.

The rest of the team nods. "You have to watch out for anyone."

"Very well." Coco says walking off. After making her way back, Coco gave the list to her team. "You be ok with this Velvet?" Coco asks.

Velvet nods. "I'll try." She said reading it over.

"Alright Fox Yatsuhashi, can you gather them up?" Coco asks.

Fox nods. "I'll try." He said getting up and leaving Yatsuhashi just nods and follows Fox.

"So why are you so on guard with this Alfarr guy?" Coco asks.

Velvet sighs carefully. "He just gives me the creeps for some reason."

"That's a first. Usually they have to bully you like team CRDL." Coco says.

Velvet sighs. "They just got to me. This guy is giving off an air of a natural predator."

"Really, I got that he was a shy guy." Coco says.

Velvet shakes her head. "No, it's something worse." She said messing with one of her ears.

After twenty minutes, Fox and Yatsuhashi returned. "We can't find one." Fox says.

Coco looks to them sharply. "What?"

"The one missing is the new guy." Fox says.

Coco frowns. "He couldn't have gone far."

"We going out to look for the guy?" Fox asks.

"Yeah, Yatsuhashi, stay and watch after the rest ok?" Coco asks.

Yatsuhashi nods. "Yes ma'am."

"Come on, let's find the wayward sheep." Coco says leading the two members of her team out of the camp.

* * *

Alfarr hums as he writes down some suggestions for new weapons to spend some time with a notepad he got when they handed out the supplies. "Long blade…maybe a long gun?" He asks himself. "What would that give me?"

Alfarr kept pondering till a gust caught his attention and brought a new scent with it. "It will storm greatly sometime next week." Alfarr says looking up putting the notepad away.

He sighs before looking around for any clouds and sees some over the mountains. "Time of movement, a few days." He said to himself as he estimated the time and walks back to camp. "Let's hope they didn't miss me."

Alfarr started back when he caught a scent on the wind and stops. "Rabbit coming this way." Alfarr says before starting to climb the cliff face upwards and out of sight. He frowns as the scent gets closer and tries to conceal himself.

"You sure he is this way?" Coco asks following Velvet.

Velvet nods. "Yes, his scent is this way."

Hearing that Alfarr starts climbing higher trying to lose them up the mountain. "Hold on, his scent is coming from two directions now?" Velvet says curious.

Coco looks confused. "Really, how?"

"He must have doubled back on one of them. One is that way." Velvets says pointing to a path with several huge gaps down the mountain. "And upwards." Velvet says.

Coco hums. "Either hiding first or running away second or the other way around. You want to try a split up or stay on one?"

"Best to check both." Velvet says.

"Right, Fox, check that path. Velvet, we climb." Coco says.

Velvet sighs as she looks up at the high cliff. "Um…can we take the path? I much prefer to stay on the ground." She asks nervously.

"Come on you. The cliff isn't going to climb itself." Coco says pushing her.

Velvet tries to plant herself into the ground, but ends up staging her feet and leaves marks. "Wait a minute!"

Velvet didn't know how, but somehow she was climbing the cliff with Coco in the next few moments.

"So the scent is getting stronger?" Coco asks.

Velvet sighs. "Yes. Looks like he's gone this way."

"What is he up to?" Coco asks.

Velvet hums as she sniffs a bit more. "He seems to moving around a bit more. There is a heavier scent."

"He climbed this how fast?" Coco asks.

"Very." Velvet says.

"What was he, raised in the mountains?" Coco asks.

Velvet gulps as they finally reach the top and Velvet rolls onto the top while Coco was looking around for him. "Where is he?" She asks the exhausted girl.

Velvet points up again and Coco looks to her. "You're kidding right?" Coco asks before they hear what was an animal's cry of pain.

Velvet suddenly sits up and looks shocked. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it is."

"Let's go." Coco says before starting to climb again.

Velvet groans and starts trying to climb with her. "There's another scent. Something big."

"Is it a grimm?" Coco asks.

"No, not a grimm." Velvet says before they reach the top to see Alfarr looking at the dead animal, thinking what to do with it.

"Nice tough pelt. Maybe…" He said to himself as he looks it over as the newcomers before jumping away defensively. Velvet yelps and hides behind Coco as she gets a defensive stance too. "What do you want?" He asks.

"Came looking fo…ok, that is enough. What is with you two?" Coco calls as if scolding children.

Velvet gulps as she peeks out behind her. "He's dangerous." She said as Alfarr rolls his eyes.

"Look who's talking." Alfarr says warily.

"You're one to talk fox." Velvet says defensively.

Coco blinks. "What was that?" Coco asks.

"He is a fox faunus and foxes eat rabbits." Velvet says.

Alfarr facepalms after he put his swords away. "Do I look the type for cannibalism?"

"It's instinctual?" Coco asks the frightened Velvet.

Velvet nods frighteningly as she hides behind her.

Alfarr says nothing seeing this and starts skinning the great feline he had slain.

Coco frowns as she looks between the two. "You really need to fight this. You are also human and have a choice." She said to Velvet.

Velvet looks to her. "But…he scares me."

"You know I'm not scary if need be, right?" Alfarr asks suddenly beside them looking very bored and annoyed.

Velvet yelps and jumped and flailed her arms defensively, only managing to knock his cowl down.

Alfarr immediately covers up his mouth in slight shock. "You are a crazy girl." He said behind his hand. "I can't lose this one too."

"Velvet, stop." Coco says to the panicking Velvet.

"Never!" Velvet yells out before someone grabs both her failing hand and holds it together.

"Dang it girl. You are crazy." Alfarr said still covering his mouth with one hand.

"Oh my Velvet, take a look at this." Coco says spotting the ears.

Alfarr groans as his pointed ears can be seen by her and Velvet peeks around him while still shaking and stops as she sees the ears as well. "Whoa."

"Yes, yes I am an 'elf'." Alfarr says letting her go and walks away.

Velvet rubs her wrists together as she still stares at his ears. "But…he has a fox smell." She said confused.

"Look, if I explain that, will you leave me alone?" Alfarr asks pulling his cowl back up.

"Yes." Coco said immediately while Velvet said with hesitation.

"I'm only half-faunus, ok. My mother was a fox faunus and my father a regular human." Alfarr says.

Velvet blinks as she now realized why the scent was having trouble as she couldn't tell between the two and only had the fox scent more.

Alfarr said nothing as he went back to skinning with his back to them. "I think you hurt his feelings Velvet." Coco whispered to her.

Velvet blinks and looks to her shocked. "What?" She whispered sharply.

"Look at him. He is not joyful at all." Coco whispers.

Velvet groans and looks to him again and yelps involuntary again. "Okay." She said finally.

"So what are you going to do?" Coco asks.

Velvet sighs. "Apologize." She said walking over with a slouch.

"Go on, I will be waiting right here." Coco says.

Velvet groans as she stops in front of Alfarr as he looks over the skinned pelt. "Hey?" She said not looking at him.

"Yes?" Alfarr asks starting to remove some of the claws.

Velvet tries to clear her throat. "Well…I'm…so…sorry."

"Accepted." Alfarr says.

Velvet blinks in confusion. "What?"

"Accepted." Alfarr repeats.

Velvet was still confused. "That's it?"

"I was taught life is too short for most grudges." Alfarr says.

Velvet blinks confused a lot. "What?"

"Life is too short." Alfarr repeats removing the last claw.

Velvet blinks one last time. "O…kay."

"So why did you come looking for me?" Alfarr asks examining the claws.

Coco steps up behind Velvet. "To find out why she is being scared."

"No, we did not." Velvet says now scarlet.

Coco looks to her. "Don't deny it."

"We came looking for him because we were assigned to watch over him with those other two teams." Velvet tried to defend herself.

Alfarr turns to them as he packs the claws. "You came for a team member then?"

"Yeah." Coco smirking at the scarlet Velvet.

"So I am to head back?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles a bit. "Well we have to talk together."

"And what about that?" Alfarr asks pointing to the kill.

Alfarr looks back at it before looking at them. "Meat from the wildlife."

"Dinner, bring it with you if you can." Coco says.

"Very well." Alfarr says picking the kill up and puts it over his shoulder.

Velvet gulps as she was the first one to quickly walk off without a word.

"I think he is scared of you." Coco whispers to her after catching up.

Velvet looks to her shocked. "He's a fox, I'm a bunny. Do the math!" She harshly whispered.

"Yes, but you're strong and have combat experience. He can sense that and is scared." Coco whispers back.

Velvet looks back partly to Alfarr as he just follows them and quickly looks back to her. "He doesn't look scared."

"Think about how he jumped when he saw us." Coco reminds.

Velvet thinks on that hums a bit. "Maybe…no."

"Why not admit the truth?" Coco asks.

Velvet frowns at her. "And we still don't know what he can do fully."

"Maybe not, but he is good enough to know when to be weary of the killer bunny." Coco teases.

Velvet blushes. "Shut up and I am not killing a person like that."

"It's an expression." Coco teased.

Velvet fumes as steam comes out of her head. "Are you alright?" Alfarr calls from behind them.

"Fine." Velvet says.

"Velvet, why don't you find Fox and tell him we found our missing guy?" Coco asks.

Velvet sighs in relief as she runs off.

"So tell me, you are a bit afraid of her aren't you?" Coco asks after Velvet was out of earshot.

"Is it that obvious?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smirks. "Can't believe the fox is afraid of a poor young bunny." She teases.

"Don't rub it in please." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles. "Alright, I'll lay off…maybe."

"So…hum, if it is not too much to ask, what is a cute girl like you doing out here rock climbing?" Alfarr asks.

Coco blushes a bit. "Trying to find you." She answered quickly.

"You know what I mean." Alfarr says smirking

* * *

Alfarr snores as he tries to rest against his backpack while others were conversing about various things.

"Are you serious?" Fox asks.

"Yeah, I found it cute. He was trying too hard." Coco says.

Velvet was still steaming mad and slightly afraid as he slept nearby. "Well I don't. He's still a possible threat."

"It was so cute how he tried to flirt with me trying to cover up he was imitated by me and Velvet, I was right, you do intimidate him." Coco says.

Velvet rolls her eyes. "Yeah right."

"He admitted it. What more do you want, for him to drop to his knees?" Coco asks.

Velvet fumes a bit. "He's still a fox."

"Whatever." Coco says rolling her eyes.

Fox looks to Alfarr still sleeping. "He won't be trouble though, right?"

"He's too intimidated." Coco says.

Velvet huffs. "Hope he stays away then."

"Just perfect." The rest of Velvet's team thinks.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of the puma meat?" Fox asks.

Velvet holds up a slab of meat that she hasn't touched. "Store it for tomorrow."

"Where did the pelt go?" Yatsuhashi asks.

Coco points to Alfarr who had the pelt rolled up on his bag.

Velvet narrows her eyes. "Wonder why he needs that?"

"A rug?" Fox asks as the four think it over.

Coco shrugs. "Who knows. Maybe he just likes trading. That's a good pelt and a bit rare."

"So who has first watch tonight?" Fox asks.

"Thanks for volunteering." Coco says.

Fox slouches in despair.


	4. Chapter 4: The Librarian

The next few days, Alfarr did his best to avoid Velvet in camp when at all possible as Fox and Yatsuhashi watched it all from the sidelines while Coco tried to get them to work together.

"So what the heck are we doing here?" Alfarr asks nobody in particular.

"Today we are supposed to be learning how to properly explore a cave system." Coco says as a professor talked.

Alfarr looks to her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not with a team…am I?"

"You're with us till we get back." Coco says.

Alfarr groans. "Great." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Coco asks.

"Nothing ma'am." Alfarr says quickly.

Coco smirks. "Good. Now pack up and let's get ready."

Alfarr said nothing as he started packing up a few things.

"So Coco, finally found a guy you can't scare off to be your boyfriend?" Fox jokes.

Coco rolls her eyes. "Please, it's the same as you with a girl."

"Wait, you've been dumped four times Coco?" Yatsuhashi asks confused.

He just gets hit in the head by a rock.

"He's got you there Fox." Coco says.

Yatsuhashi grumbles.

"So group huddle." Coco calls to her team.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow to them as he keeps packing. "Nope." He said to himself.

Team CFVY get into a huddle. "Ok, so anyone else notice something strange about his equipment?" Coco asks.

"The fact his swords don't have a second fiction at all and so sign of any dust intake." Fox said.

"And no guns." Velvet adds.

Coco nods. "He doesn't even have the packages or anything on dust on him."

"What are you getting at?" Yatsuhashi asks.

Coco sighs. "I don't think he even knows how we live and fight besides basic things."

"…maybe." Velvet says.

"Oh, what is this? You finally stopping treating him like he is the bogeyman?" Fox asks.

Velvet fumes. "Shut up." She said pouting now.

"So I noticed he uses a traditional bow." Yatsuhashi says.

Coco nods. "No mods on that too."

"So what do you suggest?" Fox asks.

Coco hums. "Which one of us is the best builder of weapons or read about a lot of them?" They all look at her. "What?" Coco asks.

"You carry around a minigun, to maintain that alone you must have knowledge." Velvet says.

Coco groans. "Fine. I'll see what I can do. Though it looks like he's a sword type so I doubt a bag will do."

"Um…speaking of which, he is gone." Yatsuhashi points out.

They all look to see his belongings and see him gone. "Where did he go?" Velvet asks.

"Not again." Coco groans.

"What is this, the fourth time?" Fox asks.

Coco sighs. "Maybe. Let's go." She said grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Where did he go this time Velvet?" Fox asks.

Velvet sniffs the air. "That way." Velvet says pointing toward the cliff face down the mountain.

Coco groans. "Again."

"At least he is going down it this time and not up it." Fox says.

"Seriously, I'm starting to think he lives on mountains." Velvet says.

Fox huffs. "Maybe we're not too far off."

"Let's go find him." Coco says sighing.

"Yes, let's go find your boyfriend." Fox teases.

Coco kicks a large rock and hits his face and sends him down. "Anyone else?"

Both her teammates were still standing shake their heads.

* * *

Alfarr yawns as he tries to follow the group way ahead of him. "This is a crappy trip. Just trees, rock, grass, and rivers. Is there anything good here?"

Alfarr rolls his eyes as the fools weren't even pay attention and keeping on guard decently when he sees what he was looking for, a cave opening.

"Okay, so what about a cave?" He asks pulling out his compass.

The energy, to his surprise, formed an arrow pointing him to the cave. "So you finally giving me proper directions huh? Why do I have a foreboding feeling?" Alfarr asks himself.

Alfarr heads inside the dark cave letting his compass light the way as he proceeds into it. After a little walking, Alfarr comes to a split in the path and what looks like a human skeleton leaning against the wall. "Seems you never got out of here."

"Ok, which way?" Alfarr asks before the compass starts following in all directions again. "Of course." Alfarr says unsheathing a sword before making a cut in the shape of an arrow on the right wall and takes the right path.

About an hour later, team CFVY tracked his scent into the cave. "So he got lost in here?" Fox asks as Yatsuhashi examines the skeleton.

"Yeah, looks pretty old if there are only bones left without a sign of knolling." Yatsuhashi says.

"So it seems our wayward charge went this way." Coco says looking to the arrow cut into the wall.

"At least he's smart enough." Fox said following her as they walk deeper into the cave.

"Want to bet he is lost." Velvet says.

"Oh Velvet, you do care about him." Fox teases.

Velvet breaks off a loose rock and tosses it at his head.

Fox manages to dodge. "Ha." He calls before getting hit in the face from another from her.

"You were saying?" Velvet asks.

Fox groans on the ground.

"Come on, let's try and find him." Coco says.

* * *

"That's the fifth time I have hit a dead end." Alfarr says cutting a x under the arrow on the wall.

Alfarr sighs as he sits down to rest for a bit. "How long have I been in here I wonder?"

He lays his head back against the wall as he hears a thud before thinking again. "Dead ends. You stupid compass." He said to himself.

"Having a rough day?" Coco asks bending down to eye level with him.

Alfarr looks to her and doesn't say anything for a few moments. "…fuck."

"To answer your question from earlier a few hours." Coco adds.

"I'm guessing my markings pointed you right to me?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles. "Not bad marking your way."

Alfarr exhales again. "Going to drag me back?"

Coco hums as she thinks. "Not if you don't tell me what you are doing."

"Looking for something this nearly worthless thing is supposed to lead me to." Alfarr says nearly at wit's end with his compass still pointing everywhere.

Coco and the others watch it moves everywhere. "This type of movement, if it's a compass, means you're under or above it."

"Except that is what it does no matter where I go. It only points the way when it feels like it." Alfarr says exhaling, sounding exhausted.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Then how about we help you?"

"At this point, I welcome it." Alfarr says.

Velvet takes it and taps the glass before it moves to one side. "That way." She said pointing to the nearby wall.

"What?" Alfarr says before twitching.

Velvet follows the direction and stops at the and moves the compass around the wall. "Thank goodness this is not a regular compass."

Alfarr breathes in deeply before starting to shout in a language that team CFVY didn't understand, but Coco was sure from the anger, he was cursing.

Velvet stops as she moves the compass in a small circle around a spot on the wall. "This is it."

"Fox, make a hole." Coco says.

Fox cracks his knuckles as he walks over before getting ready to punch and stops and takes out his gauntlets and has them lock up before punching the wall and makes a hole before light was coming through it. "Done."

"Ah, I get it these caves are manmade to trick and hide something." Yatsuhashi says.

Alfarr, seeing the light, starts to calm down a bit. "You good?" Coco asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles as Alfarr steps through the wall and sees a somewhat temple looking room with a pedestal in the middle with a jeweled sphere in the middle. "What that is it…no way is it that easy." Alfarr says.

Alfarr kicks a rock ahead and soon a whole flurry of fires, spikes, blades, and darts flew between him and the pedestal.

"Whoa, a little overkill?" Velvet asks.

Coco taps her finger in the air as she follows the breaks in the traps. "One, two, three, one, two, three. Why do I know that pattern?"

"It's the waltz." Fox said.

"I have not travel half the world just to be stopped by some ancient traps." Alfarr says about to do something when Coco reach and grabbed one of his ears and pulled. "Ow ow ow."

Coco frowns as she keeps pulling. "Okay, calm down because you might trigger a cave in. Now then, let's try the way they intended it to be."

"Ow. Alright, alright, just please stop." Alfarr pleads as Velvet giggles.

Coco smiles as she lets go. "Now someone has to dance with you."

"Dance?" Alfarr asks sounding as if the word was a foreign concept to him.

Coco hums. "Velvet. You're up."

"What? Why me?" Velvet asks.

Coco looks to her. "Because as part rabbit, you can be quick on your feet and pull him if he steps wrong."

"But he is a…" Velvet starts.

"I don't want to hear it. You are the best one for this as Yatsuhashi doesn't know the dance and Fox…well he's Fox." Coco says.

Velvet groans before sighing. "Fine. Let's go." She said moving to Alfarr.

"Ok, quick question. What is dancing?" Alfarr asks.

Velvet sighs. "It's simply moving your body to a rhythm and trying to match. Tapping your foot is one. Now the waltz, just follow my lead and try to match it."

"And try not to be intimidated by her." Fox calls before Coco smacks him upside the head.

Alfarr frowns as Velvet takes his hands and starts trying to move in a motion. "Okay, one, two, three, one, two, three." She said timing her movements to the counting. "Come on."

Alfarr gulps, trying to match her movements, all the while feeling a little stiff to her.

Coco smiles as they move to the patterns and soon match up with the traps. "So what do you think guys?"

"He's as stiff as a board." Yatsuhashi says.

"What did you mean I'm Fox?" Fox asks.

Alfarr only hears a rock crumbling and a grunt of pain before Velvet sighs. "Okay." She said before moving them through the traps and turning to spot the locations of each safe zone. "And dip." She said quickly dripping him to his shock as blades slice above his head and misses them. "You're heavy." She said struggling to hold him up.

"I am wearing metal, no surprise there." Alfarr offers.

Velvet huffs before bringing him back up as more blades slice where he was and then starts moving through again. "You're catching on quick."

"It's that or die and I prefer living, you?" Alfarr asks as they continued towards the center.

Velvet shrugs before she somehow makes him dip her. "I like to see morning again." She said after the blades pass and gets brought back up.

"How many more steps to this?" Alfarr asks.

"We're done." Velvet said backing off and he noticed that they went through a few more steps of free space before stopping.

"Ok then." Alfarr says going up to the pedestal, but stops short of taking the sphere.

Velvet tilts her head as she looks on the walls. "What's wrong?"

"I am not suspicious that the pedestal isn't a trap as well." Alfarr says eyeing it.

Velvet takes a rock and gives it to him. "Here."

"Ok, then one, two, thr…" Alfarr stopped as he suddenly calls out in pain the moment he touched the sphere.

Velvet rushes to him, but watches as the ball of energy gets absorbed into him. "Are you okay?" She asks trying to hold him up from falling.

"Sunav…why wasn't I warned about that?" Alfarr asks, not able to move his entire arm.

Velvet frowns as she looks him over. "Are you okay?"

"Well I can't move my left arm at all." Alfarr says.

Velvet looks confused and looks his arm over. "It looks fine."

Alfarr started removing his shirt and she sees his veins in his left arm glowing like the sphere from earlier.

Velvet blinks in surprise. "What the heck?"

"I don't think so." Alfarr says trying to move his fingers even a bit.

Velvet looks closely at it. "What happened?"

"The sphere absorbed into my body I think." Alfarr says before she helped him back to the rest of the team as the traps deactivated themselves.

Coco smiles a bit. "So…?"

Alfarr shows her his arm.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Is that arm…okay? Or do we have to amputate?"

"Weighing the options at this point." Alfarr says before the energy pulse and flows out of his arm and starts to form a sphere of energy with something moving inside, getting all of them on guard.

"Huh, so that's what energy forcibly moving inside the body feels like." Alfarr said to himself as almost every takes out their weapons.

"Be ready for whatever comes out of that." Coco says, her weapon ready to fire.

They all watch as the sphere shattered and their stood a bluish green quadrupedal creature with three tails and a jewel encrusted into its head. The creature looks at them before using its hind leg to scratch behind its ear like a feline.

They all blink in slight shock. "What?" Coco asks.

"It's…" Fox started.

"Soo cute!" Velvet exclaimed looking at it intently, wanting to pet it.

The little creature coos and tilts its head quizzically as paws its face, trying to clean itself.

"A Carbuncle?" Alfarr asks confused, making the creature look at him hearing its name.

Velvet gushes over the little guy. "Aw. So cute. I just want to hug him." She said holding out her arms.

The Carbuncle tilts its head at her before bounding onto her shoulder.

Velvet giggles and nuzzles the little carbuncle. "He's so adorable."

"Ok, it is cute." Coco admits.

Alfarr blinks as he looks to his arm. "Why did you make one?" He asks his arm.

"You know what that is?" Fox asks.

Alfarr sighs. "Unfortunately."

"Can I keep him?" Velvet asks before the Carbuncle makes a meep sound.

Alfarr sighs. "Just bring him back once in a while so I can check up on him." He said rubbing his arm.

"Hooray!" Velvet says spinning around, holding it in her arms.

The carbuncle squeaks as it meeps and coos.

"So that is what you came for?" Coco asks.

"I…I guess it is." Alfarr says.

"Who's a cute little guy?" Velvet asks as she scratches the carbuncle's head.

The Carbuncle seemed to love the attention.

"I think we should leave before the ceiling caves in on us to boot." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Right, let's go everyone." She said walking out.

"I'm going to name you Carby." Velvet said still petting the carbuncle.


	5. Chapter 5: Kinetics

Alfarr said nothing as he laid in his tent for the past day, thinking about everything that had happened. "The twists and turns. Reminds me of some of the tales the story keeper tells." Alfarr says in his native tongue, looking at the tattoo from where Carbuncle had come from his arm.

A throat clearing comes from outside and he looks to see the shadow of Velvet. "Hey. Are you awake?" She whispers, not going in the tent.

"Yeah." Alfarr says.

Velvet seems to look away. "About what happened in the cave, thanks for being tolerant of me when we danced."

"You still don't believe I am intimidated by you?" Alfarr asks.

Velvet smirks. "Somewhat. But you at least can try to be around me without trouble and I don't have to worry as much now after a bit of thinking. Little Carby likes eggs by the way. Funny little guy."

"A Carbuncle is supposed to bring good fortune so be on the lookout." Alfarr says.

Velvet looks at his tent. "What kind of good luck?"

"It's kind of vague on that." Alfarr says scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh." Velvet said. "Are you going to be okay after that whole arm thing?"

"I can move it again and there seems to be no ill after effects." Alfarr says.

Velvet nods. "Good. Because we would need to not worry about you then. We kinda hate dead weight."

"My people feel kind of the same way." Alfarr says.

Velvet chuckles a bit. "By the way, you are a pretty good dancer." She said before walking off.

"Just following your lead." Alfarr says before getting up.

Velvet chuckles. "Only because I am their person between you and a blade."

"So how is the school responding to your new pet?" Alfarr asks.

Velvet smiles. "Really weirded out. Though I am hearing some girls going crazy with him now. I should get him now." She said walking away.

Alfarr shakes his head as he grabs his bow and heads out. "Going somewhere?" Coco asks.

"Out for a bit?" Alfarr offers.

Coco smiles. "Don't think I didn't see that. Make sure she doesn't get in trouble much, especially with Carby."

"Um…yeah." Alfarr says nervously.

Coco smirks. "Also, you can head out on your own a bit. Just make sure to hurry back before we all go to sleep."

"By the way, a storm is coming in fast." Alfarr says before walking away.

Coco hums. "I see. He's smarter than he looks."

"So we just letting him go off on his own?" Fox asks.

Coco smiles. "He'll be fine. We all saw that."

"I noticed a tattoo that wasn't there before." Fox says.

Coco nods. "Yeah, I think that was the arm that was disabled for a bit."

"So what did you boy…" Fox stopped when he heard a minigun starting to turn.

Coco just gave him a long hard stare as she kept her minigun still revving up.

Fox holds up his arms submissively and back away.

Coco smiles and lets her gun turn back into a bag. "Where's Carby anyway?"

Fox points at her feet and Coco looks down to see him looking up at her.

Coco smiles and picks him up and starts tickling his belly as he laughs with meeps. "You're such a cute little guy. More so than my own team."

"Hey." Fox says.

"You're just jealous he has more luck with the girls than you do." Coco says dismissively.

Fox steams as Carby seems to laugh.

"So has he gotten full control of his arm back or not?" Fox asks starting to put worry in Coco's mind.

Coco frowns a bit. "I don't know. He is able to move normal, but fine details, I don't know."

"Everyone, we are moving into the caves for shelter from an incoming storm!" Oobleck calls through a megaphone.

They all look in his direction. "How did he know that much?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"I'll go ask him. Yatsuhashi, watch Carby, ok?" Coco asks before Carby hops off Coco and climbs onto Yatsuhashi until he reaches his head.

Carby meeps happily as he stands proud.

"I know he is mocking me." Fox says glaring at Carby.

Carby coos as he looks down at him.

* * *

Alfarr breaths in deeply, notching his arrow and taking aim at a tree around five hundred yards away on a cliff.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice asks behind him.

"Yaaaa!" Alfarr yelps as he lets go and his arrow flies up into the air high above the clouds. "Don't do that." He said angrily as he turns to Coco.

"Oh your reaction is cute." Coco says smirking.

Alfarr glares at her for a bit longer before sighing and gets another arrow.

Coco hums and pushes his arrow to the side a bit. "We got wind." She said.

"I know." Alfarr says lowering his cowl down and lets it blow through his hair before pulling back the arrow. "The wind force up here is several times stronger than on the plains."

Coco nods as she watches him. "So how did you know about the storm?"

"I have lived on a mountain all my life. I saw the signs a week ago." Alfarr say before letting lose the arrow and to Coco's surprise, it hits dead center of the tree across the ravine in front of them.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "So…want to learn about weapons?"

"I am interested in your guns so please tell me as I continue to train." Alfarr requests.

Coco nods. "Well, it's a bit tricky. Finding the balance between the strength of a blade or the brace or whatever you choose to having it fire bullets or blades is a bit hard."

"From what I have observed from watching the other groups fighting grimm here, guns mostly require you to aim them." Alfarr says letting loose another arrow, splitting the one he shot before in half.

Coco chuckles. "Mostly. I have to reload this thing sometimes." She said tapping her bag. "What do you want? Like what weapons are you going for?"

"I haven't decided. Still want to keep my weapons as they are. They have carried me this far." Alfarr says letting loose another arrow, this time aiming at a stray grimm.

Coco raises an eyebrow as the grimm falls. "Well, it can be done and modified if the weapon was made well."

"You ever held or used one of the bladed weapons of your people?" Alfarr asks.

Coco shrugs. "Sometimes to give it to them. They are really well done. But you…may I?" She asks holding out a hand.

"The bow or one of my blades?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles. "Blade, the bow is fine enough, unless you want more power into each shot."

Alfarr hands her both his swords and notching another arrow.

Coco hums as she looks them over and looks down the blade of one and then looks to the other. "What's your attack preference, short or long?"

"Mixture." Alfarr says pointing to the sky where a nethermore was flying around far away in the sky.

Coco smiles and holds the blades end to end. "Yep, I got an idea for your choice."

"Bet I can shoot that down with one arrow." Alfarr says.

Coco rolls her eyes. "How about a bet? You don't make it and you start making your own weapon, you would have help and if you do, I'll do it for you."

"Ok, I agree to the help." Alfarr says before taking in a few breaths to calm himself before taking aim with both eyes open opposed to the one he was doing with the tree and let loose the arrow.

Coco smirks as she watches Alfarr sighs as he relaxes. "Yeah, time to get you to a blacksmith if we're going to remake this." She said still looking at the blades and sees the design on the hilt of a dragon.

"Not so fast." Alfarr says as the arrow still flew well past what she expected and the grimm was completely unaware of the approaching arrow and then a screech was heard. "It's falling."

Coco shakes her head. "Fine. I'll make it."

"I welcome your help, but you don't need to make it alone. So you figure out how I shot it from that far away?" Alfarr asks.

Coco rolls her eyes. "That green energy is a bit showing."

"Ha, you noticed huh? Can you guess what I used then?" Alfarr asks.

"Green, that's...wind?" Coco asks.

"Bingo. I use the wind to increase my arrows piercing ability and to increase the cutting power of my blades." Alfarr says.

Coco hums. "Now the real question of how to deal with your element. Where's your crystals?"

"Huh?" Alfarr asks confused.

"Where do you input your dust crystals in your weapons?" Coco asks.

Alfarr, after a few moments, points to himself.

Coco gets question marks above her head as she held the same expression. "Where again?"

"In myself." Alfarr says.

Coco tries to hold the same expression. "I see. So you eat the crystals?"

"No, I infuse their power into myself." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "I see. Then this makes it easier for power usage…maybe."

"Is there another way?" Alfarr asks confused.

'Oh my god, he doesn't know? What technology stage are his people at?' Coco thinks.

"Um…Coco?" Alfarr asks.

Coco shakes her head as she snaps herself out of it. "Yeah? What?"

"You zoned out on me." Alfarr says pulling his cowl back up.

Coco clears her throat. "Right, sorry. Did you say something?"

"Not really." Alfarr says.

Coco coughs a bit. "So…I guess a sniper would be best for you. Back to back maybe." She said holding the swords end to end.

"I will prefer to your judgment as you know more about it than I do. By the way, do any of the kits have some thread and needles?" Alfarr asks.

Coco hums as she thinks about that. "I think the medical kit does. Why?"

"Well I kind of want to work on the pelt I got and start to make it into the base to repair my cloak." Alfarr says.

Coco blinks. "You can sew?"

"Yes." Alfarr says.

Coco tries to get through that in her head. "Wow. You don't see that for a long time."

"It is unusual?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles a bit. "Somewhat. It's usually the girls."

"Huh, that is strange to me as all children in my village have to help all the time whether by training or doing chores, I learnt how to sew helping my mother with the clothes." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles. "Good. Maybe we don't have to worry about possible clothing problems." Alfarr nervously chuckles hearing that. "What?" Coco asks.

"Just please don't ask me to help with female undergarments. I am completely hopeless with them." Alfarr says.

Coco snarks and then giggles and turns it into a laugh. "You can't…" She falls into more laughs.

Alfarr hides his face in his cowl at the humiliation.

Coco soon calms down and just gives a few chuckles. "You are so funny now. Want to learn maybe?" She asks with a few giggles.

Alfarr was scarlet from hearing that. "I don't think it is very appropriate." Alfarr says.

Coco snarks. "No, it's good to know just in case. Besides, maybe your possible future wife would love it."

Alfarr said nothing after that and Coco could swear she saw steam coming from his cowl.

Coco smiles. "Hey, don't worry. Now then, how about waiting until you have enough pelts to work with?"

"Actually, was thinking of starting and adding more little by little." Alfarr says.

Coco rolls her eyes. "It's to get it all in one so you don't have to worry about moving stuff around or anything."

"It's how I made this the first time with my mother. The more pelts I got, the longer it got. She said it was more symbolist that way." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Fine. Whatever you want."

"W…well thank you for helping me." Alfarr says trying to not look at her.

Coco smiles. "No problem. Though it could be more fun if you were helping me at times with your tricks."

"Tricks?" Alfarr asks curiously.

Coco grins. "Yeah, the training with bows and swords. Could be good since I just got this hammer." She said holding up her bag.

"Ok." Alfarr says looking at her, having calm down some.

Coco keeps grinning. "Could also teach you how to sew some underwear in return."

Alfarr grunts, his face crimson once more this time where she could see it.

Coco laughs and tries to calm down quickly. "You should…you should see your face." She said laughing.

Alfarr groans as he turns away.

Coco fits of laughter turn into little giggles. "Hey, come on. It's just a good joking between friends."

"Yeah, friends." Alfarr says.

Coco giggles a bit. "Come on. We should get back before the teachers miss us." She said pointing behind her.

"U… sure. By the way it's about to start the downpour." Alfarr says.

Coco looks up to the sky. "Yeah. Come on." She said walking away.

Alfarr sighs and watches her for a bit before following. 'I have never met such a confident and skillful lass like her.' Alfarr thinks.

Coco hums. "You know, maybe I could ask around and see if you can channel your dust through the weapon unlike a cartage like normally."

"Actually, I already do. My weapons were made to do that." Alfarr says surprising her.

Coco blinks. 'Already able to channel huh? Guess that would make sense since the dust is inside them. So I just need to modify the blades to handle a sniper.' She thought to herself.

"So um…what do you do for fun?" Alfarr asks.

'Oh what is this?' Coco thinks smirking now. "Well, we mostly play board games, the big kind that requires a lot of strategy. Really fun once we get into the play. Why?"

"Well…I was hoping maybe we could. If I am not presuming. Hang out from time to time." Alfarr offers.

Coco smiles. "Sure. We do another player anyway."

"Thanks." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles. "Any reason you want to join groups now? You have been distance before."

Alfarr says nothing and nervously scratched his head.

Coco shakes her head amused. "Come on. If you hurry, maybe you won't get wet."

Alfarr, hearing that, picks up the pace.

Coco just giggles.

* * *

"So this is expertly made?" Coco asks the school's weapon smith as he looks over the blades Alfarr has as he looks at the other weapons on the racks and tables.

"Expertly nothing. The forge is genius. For generations, smiths have been trying to figure out a way to transfer aura and dust through weapons like this, but this it's beyond anything we have made in the past. They left out the range and focused completely on the original function of the type of weapon and made it better for dust usage. So simple and yeah, so groundbreaking." The smith says as he keeps examining the swords.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "So can it be made into a gun as it is?"

"Hum…" The smith says starting to think.

"This is a bat." Alfarr said to himself a little away, looking at a baseball bat.

Coco leans forward a bit. "Well?"

"I…do not believe so. It would be better to forge a new one based off of this then try and convert these weapons." The smith finally says.

"This is some big ammo." Alfarr said picking up some ammo next to the baseball bat.

Coco sighs. "So no chance huh?"

"We would have to reforge them both to install a cartridge chamber for the ammo. Also hollow them out and design a new handle for each which will be able to handle them and have a trigger." The smith says.

Coco groans. "Alright, see if you can make a prototype of it and then move onto the real ones and try to get the most of the original as possible."

"What does this do?" Alfarr asks a bit away and they both move their heads to the side as a rocket flies past them and hits the wall behind them and makes a hole. "Sorry! Didn't know what that would do!" Alfarr apologized as he drops the now rocket launcher.

The smith sighs. "At the very least, teach him how to work a gun so he doesn't blow his head off."

Coco smiles. "Don't worry. I got ways. You got the guns themselves, right?"

The smith points to the side of the room. "On the wall. Shooting range is through the open doorway." He said giving the blades back to her.

"Thank you. Alfarr, come with me." Coco says pulling him away by his collar.

Alfarr gulps as he was dragged. "Am I in trouble?"

"Time to learn." Coco simply says.

Alfarr gulps again at he thought of her training him.

After about an hour, Coco was correcting his grip on the rifle very closely and tries to see down the sights herself a bit to make sure he wasn't off. "Remember, this thing kicks like a mule. You are not careful; it can shatter your shoulder." She warns backing off.

Alfarr breathes in deeply and tries firing again, this time actually hitting the target for the first time in the training.

Coco claps her hands a bit. "Great job. You like that thing? It is like a bow."

"Not really, I keep trying to arc the shot and it keeps missing. Is my trajectory off?" Alfarr asks.

Coco shakes her head. "Bullets fly straight…or rather straight enough if you are not far enough. Snipers have this problem, but you are a windless room and it is not far enough to drop from the gravity. This is close to a bow as it has range, but it gets rid of a lot of problems. Stop trying to move away and aim straight and then work your way there. Once you get a handle, you will be firing without even looking soon."

"…it seems…too easy." Alfarr finally says.

Coco smirks. "I got a mini gun that shoots so many bullets at once, it would shred anything. Tell me if that's easy."

"I mean to wield." Alfarr says examining the weapon thoroughly.

Coco sighs. "That's what guns are. Mostly easier ways past the primitive lifestyle no offence. Like getting around, we have airships and no carts or any sort of trains that run on steam."

"What was that last part?" Alfarr asks.

Coco blinks. "No trains that run on steam."

"How do you know one of our main ways of transportation?" Alfarr says.

Coco gets confused. "It was just a guess. It was steam, then regular combustion, then dust. I was thinking that with your lifestyle and thinking, it would be the first."

"So our latest development is so obsolete?" Alfarr asks calming down hearing that.

Coco sighs. "Maybe. Though I think it's best your people go up the ladder slowly."

"I wonder if someone won't try and start exploiting us soon?" Alfarr wonders out loud.

Coco puts a finger on her lips. "I'll keep it quiet."

"Thanks." Alfarr say before quickly looking away from her.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"N…nothing." Alfarr says going back to aiming the rifle.

Coco hums as she crosses her arms. "I see. Well, keep practicing."

"Yes, ma'am." Alfarr says making Coco smirk.

"Ma'am huh?" She asks coyly.

"Yes?" Alfarr asks shooting again only getting to the outer ring.

Coco sighs and hits his arm and makes it move to the right position. "Don't let yourself be distracted and intimidated like that. You could end up hitting the wrong thing."

Alfarr gulps as Coco moves in close. "So…um…anything else you want to talk about?" Alfarr tries changing the subject.

Coco hums as she helps steady his aim. "Well, do you have any questions?"

"I hear there is an event coming up called a dance. What is that?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles. "Yeah, sort of like the dance Velvet had with you with the traps. It's just a gathering with more people dancing and enjoying a party. But…you may have to go alone because me and the others won't be there."

"Why?" Alfarr asks.

"We got a seek and destroy mission. It shouldn't take too long, but who knows what will happen." Coco says.

"I see." Alfarr says.

"Don't worry, I will miss you too." Coco says.

Alfarr hearing that, goes scarlet again.

Coco snickers. "Kidding. But you are a good friend to be around. And still mysterious with that cowl, even without a cloak. Though to be honest, you would look cool with one."

"Yeah, well…" Alfarr tries to start.

Coco chuckles. "Don't worry. Now while we're gone, keep practicing. It will come in real handy. Don't be missing us too much and take care of Carby."

"Gotcha." Alfarr says.

Coco clears her throat. "By the way, not bad of a blush. Makes me even more interested to find out about you." She said smirking.

Hearing that, Alfarr loses focus and completely misses the target.

Coco laughs as she walks out. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She said more to herself.

'What is with me?' Alfarr thinks, berating himself mentally.


	6. Chapter 6: First Light

Carby snores quietly as he rests up on Alfarr's chest as he pets his head softly. "Dance huh?" He asks himself.

"Hey Alfarr." Someone called.

Looking up, Alfarr saw Ruby coming up. "Oh Ruby." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles as she skips a little to him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Taking care of Velvet's new pet while she and her team are on a mission, you?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "Getting ready for a dance."

"You seem unhappy?" Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "I have a little problem with my team."

"Neko?" Alfarr asks confusing Ruby.

Ruby blinks. "Neko?"

"My nickname for Blake." Alfarr explains.

Ruby stares at him for a few moments. "Oh." She said finally realizing what he meant. "Wait, what's that?" She asks pointing to Carby.

"A Carbuncle and Velvet's new pet, Carby." Alfarr says.

Ruby stares at him for a few moments before smiling greatly. "He's so cute." She said in a high pitched voice.

"So what is with Neko?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby clears her throat and calms down. "She's…well…

"Obsessed over something?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, she's keeps slipping away for something that may have gone wrong. It was our last clash with Roman I think. Over the white gang or something."

"White Fang?" Alfarr asks letting her pet Carby.

Ruby smiles as Carby purrs in its sleep. "A group of fanus that hates hiding and wants to be seen without trouble. But want to do it in a violent way. They…recently got the mech you saw just within hours of it being revealed to the public."

"So racist bigots who think themselves the master race?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby shrugs. "Simply, yes."

"Great. You know what we did with that type in my village?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby tilts her head. "What?"

"We let them walk out of the village and try to make it their own. You can guess how that goes." Alfarr says.

Ruby becomes a little surprised. "Whoa. That's…well…"

"Yeah, they usually come back after being humbled for a bit…mostly." Alfarr says.

Ruby tries to smile. "I see. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm wondering if I should even go to the dance myself." Alfarr says.

Ruby now smiles fully. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"Don't you need a partner to dance?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby looks embarrassed. "I don't have one."

"Well truth be told, I don't really know how to dance either." Alfarr admits.

Ruby giggles. "I barely know either. Guess we could go together at least; we won't look stupid then."

"Well…I…um…guess that wouldn't be too bad." Alfarr says blushing a bit.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Alfarr sighs. "I guess. Despite the way I act, I am not good at romance." Alfarr admits.

Ruby smiles. "Really? So who is it?"

"Wel…you swear this won't become widely known?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby holds up a hand. "Hunter's honor."

"Ok…I find Coco of team CFVY attractive." Alfarr mutters.

Ruby smiles gently. "Aw, that's so cute. You have your first crush…I think. Is she the first girl you find attractive?"

"Truth be told, not many females my age in the village." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "So what do you feel about her?"

"I find her attractive and not sure how to describe it." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles a bit. "Aw. You think he's found true love?" She asks Carby as she holds him up to her face. "Come on boy. I know you know."

"Meep." Carby says touching her nose with his paw.

Ruby giggles and nuzzles him with her cheek. "Aw, such a cutie pie." She said hugging him.

"So…what does one wear to a dance?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "A dress for girls and suits for guys."

"So where do I get these suits?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby grins. "We still got time. Shopping trip now."

"That reminds me. I got to start on making my new coat for my cowl." Alfarr says.

Ruby blinks. "Oh yeah. How far along are you with that cloak?"

"I got a pelt on the trip to the mountains and just need to start fashioning it into a cloak. It should be a good base." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "I got something for fire too." She said smirking.

"Oh?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Yep, how do I think I keep my cloak and hood good and well."

"Ok then, shall we head to my room?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "Sure. Come on Carby. We are going to have so much fun." She said spinning around with him as Alfarr leads the way.

When they arrived, Ruby sees the room is very spartan with only a desk, wardrobe, and a bed.

"They didn't give you much, did they?" She asks spinning around as she looks at everything.

"Well I don't really have much to store." Alfarr says walking over to the closet and bringing out his puma pelt.

Ruby hums as she puts Carby down on a table and looks it over. "Yeah, this could work. Just a cape for now and you can work on extending it and another for the hood. Of course, I may need to come back for my fire retardant trick."

"That is mainly the plan." Alfarr says getting some sewing equipment and removes his cowl.

Ruby leans a bit to see his face. "Why do you hide?" She asks smiling.

Alfarr touches his ear before saying. "Mostly out of habits as I come for a cold climate in the mountains. Seriously, how do you stand the heat?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "Born in it. Mostly. I lived in the cold too."

Alfarr was about to say something, but closes his mouth quickly.

Ruby raises an eyebrow before looking to the cloak. "So how are you going to do this because the fire retardant can only work on the final product and somewhere in between."

"We will wait for the final product for now." Alfarr says before starting to make measurements.

Ruby sighs as she sits down on the bed and keeps looking around as Carby gets on her lap and tries to sleep. "So what do you think of me Alfarr?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr stops for a moment before trying to concentrate on the pelt.

"Come on, tell me." Ruby says.

"I find you cute, ok?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles as she blushes. "Really?"

"Yes." Alfarr says.

Ruby keeps smiling. "Thanks."

Alfarr tries not to look at her as he worked with a blush all over his face, but this time without his cowl covering it up.

Ruby smiles as she looks at him once in a while. "You are not a bad friend."

"I…have been told that." Alfarr says making a few cuts.

Ruby giggles a little. "What else have you been told?"

"I need to work on using a gun." Alfarr says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Why? You have your blades…don't you?"

"Yes, but Coco insists I learn how to use one." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums. "Well it might be good if you are using one. But you are not right now. Why now?"

"She has taken it upon herself to teach me how to use them." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Aw, you went out on a date."

"What is a date?" Alfarr asks looking to her.

Ruby blinks and looks to him. "You don't know what a date is?"

"Is it some sort of occasion like the dance?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby shakes her head a bit before stopping. "Well…sort of. It's more like going out and enjoy some time with others. Usually with close friends and loved ones."

"Oh…oh!" Alfarr says sharply getting it.

Ruby giggles. "Yeah. So…how did it go?"

"Um…what are you talking about?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "How did the date go?"

"I have never been on a date." Alfarr says his face almost as scarlet as Ruby's when he talked to her and the rest of the team about co-ed rooms.

Ruby grins. "You have. You just didn't realize it."

"Huh?" Alfarr asks confused.

Ruby smiles. "You're teaching with Coco."

"That was a date?" Alfarr asks completely confused by her now.

Ruby nods. "Oh yeah. By the sounds of it. Looks like you had fun."

"To tell the truth, I was more embarrassed by her and…what's the word…?" Alfarr asks.

"Teasing?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, that." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles. "How's the cloak coming along?"

"I got the base ready. Just need more pelts to add then dye it to be the same color." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Great. Now you just need to go hunting again."

"Yes, now about the suit?" Alfarr asks making Ruby smile again.

"One moment, I need to get someone to come with us. Carby, come with me to convince them." Ruby says picking up Carby.

Carby meeps as he rides in her arms.

* * *

"Weiss, I have a favor to ask." Ruby says to the girl as she was working on the decorations.

Weiss hums as she was trying to put up the decorations. "Yes?"

"Before I ask, look what I got." Ruby says holding Carby.

Carby meeps as he squirms in her grip.

Weiss, hearing this, turns around to see Carby as Ruby sets him on her shoulder.

Weiss tries the resist the temptation. "Wha…what is it?"

"Meet Carby, Alfarr is taking care of him. Now I need your help. Alfarr doesn't have a suit and has never been to a dance before." Ruby says.

Weiss blinks. "He doesn't have a suit? But…wait, are you trying to win me over?" She asks almost scolding her.

"Carby?" Ruby asks before Carby looked her in the eyes and just says. "Meep."

Weiss groans as she tries to hold it together as Carby used his hind leg to scratch behind his ear. "Fine."

"Thanks, I may need help as he was also ignorant on dating." Ruby says getting Blake and Yang who was now eavesdropping.

Weiss sighs. "I'm going to need measurements."

"I was thinking of you coming along as an advisor as we shop for one. I think given time, he could make his own suit." Ruby says.

"Explain please." Weiss says.

"He can sew." Ruby says after a pause, making Yang show she was paying more attention to the conversation than working.

Weiss blinks. "What?" She asks in confusion.

"He can sew." Ruby says again as Carby was watching Yang now.

Weiss was left agape as Carby jumps out of Ruby's arms and waddles along the ground and heads to Yang and meeps as he looks up to her.

"Aw, what do you want little guy?" Yang asks.

Carby reaches out to her and meeps.

"Oh, want me to hold you huh?" Yang asks picking him up.

Carby meeps and nuzzles her as she holds him close.

"So when are we heading out to buy this suit?" Yang asks.

Ruby shrugs. "Maybe when he says so or once he's done with his initial cloak."

"Yang, get Blake, we head out tonight." Weiss says.

"Got it." Yang says holding a laser pointer.

Ruby leans over to Weiss. "You think that would work?" She whispered.

"With those two things, I think it will." Weiss says.

Ruby smiles. "Shall we get Alfarr?"

"Yes, let's." Weiss says.

* * *

Blake was looking through the files and news bulletins she could find when she saw a red dot appear on the screen.

Blake waves at the screen to make it go away and move the screen before she realized it was actually on it and she starts trying to catch it before shaking her head. "Pranksters."

The light disappears to her relief and she gets back to work, but a few moments later, the light appeared again and before she could try and catch it, something jumps onto the desk after it.

"Meep meep meep!" Carby said trying to catch it with both of his paws and pawing at it and even lifting his paws to see if it was caught under his paws.

"What the…?" Blake asks watching the scene.

Carby looks up at her. "Meep." He said before trying to catch the light going around him constantly before it was on Blake's shoulder, sending him scurrying up her arm.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed as it starts trying to catch the light on her and even pawing her.

"Having fun?" Yang asks. Blake frowns a little at her. "We need to talk." She said walking up.

"What?" Blake barely managed before Yang dragged her off with Carby.

* * *

"So can I wear any headgear with a suit?" Alfarr asks as they wait out front.

Ruby nods. "Yep, kinda adds to our style."

"Hum…a hat maybe." Weiss says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow in either disbelief or confusion.

"Or this!" Yang yells out as she seems to have a hood and quickly places it on him and brings his hood up. "I think this way was styled with old timey clothes."

"So any luck?" Ruby asks before seeing Blake with Carby riding on her head.

Blake sighs. "Hard to find a suit with his preference." She said looking over to Alfarr looking at himself in a mirror as he fiddled with the hood.

"So you doing ok, Blake?" Alfarr asks, really wanting to call her Neko.

Blake sighs. "A little better." She said scratching Carby under his chin and makes him purr.

"I see you have meet Carby." Alfarr says.

Blake smiles as she keeps scratching. "He is kinda cute."

"He's also Velvet's pet." Alfarr says.

Blake shrugs. "No skin off my bones. Right our little Carby?" She asks scratching him more.

"So Yang informed you on the task at hand?" Ruby asks.

Blake nods. "Yeah, help Alfarr find a suit. Where's the shop again?" She asks looking around.

"In town." Yang says leading the way.

Blake hums as she looks over Alfarr as Carby seems to adopt the questioning stance on top of her head as Blake does so too.

"You need something?" Alfarr asks.

Blake then smiles. "Tell me, how do your people dress for an occasion?"

"A lot of furs in vibrant colors." Alfarr says.

Blake smirks now. "Good, because I got an outfit for you and with your style of clothing."

"This I want to see." Alfarr says smirking.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as he stood in front of a store which seems to be for travelers altogether, yet maintain that clothing store of high class. "What?" He could only ask himself as he looks to a cloak on a mannequin which also had a hood and some type of suit on the body itself with only the minimalist need. "How…?"

Weiss looks to Blake surprised. "How did you find this place?"

Blake only points to the seafood market next door with the owner waving at them as Blake waves back.

"Well played." Yang says.

Blake chuckles. "Helps the meat market is on the other side." She said jerking a thumb to the store next door on the other side. "How do you think they get the skins?" She asks as Carby jumps off and runs to the meat market.

"Who is going to watch Carby?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles and raises a hand. "I'll just wait with him to see you in the suit when you escort me in." Ruby says.

"You'll let him eat everything." Yang points out.

Blake rolls her eyes. "I got him. I can't handle meat and I can take the tolerance of such a…cute…cuddly…I can't watch him." She said slouching.

"You." Weiss says pointing to Yang.

Yang grins. "You got it. Carby! Say hello to your new caretaker!" She yells walking over to him eating away at some meat packaging on some shelves before he notices her and runs off. "Get back here! I'm your new caretaker!" He yells running after him.

Weiss sighs and motions to the store. "Shall we?"

"Odds of chaos when we get out of here?" Alfarr asks.

"Oh." Ruby cheers. "I bet one hundred creds."

"I'll take that bet." Blake adds in.

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts pushing Alfarr inside as he protests. "Hey! Hey!" He yells out.

"Quit squirming. You asked for help and you are getting it." She said as she throws him inside and follows after he tumbled into a rack of regular clothes.

"Should we enjoy the show?" Blake asks.

Ruby smiles and skips inside. "Yeah, come on." She said as the bell ring as she opens the door.

* * *

"I think we got a good choice." Weiss says walking out with a few bags.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "But did you have to buy for yourself? I'm sure you got a few…choices." He said before seeing some broken roads and some light posts bended.

"Pretend like we are unrelated." Blake whispers as they all back away.

"Get back here Carby! I need to take care of you!" They hear and see Yang run by with Carby trying to keep ahead of her as she uses her weapons to keep up.

"Why does that line feel so wrong?" Alfarr asks a bit confused.

"It's a psychopath line." Ruby said and they all look to her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" She asks shrugging before holding up a comic. "I read comics."

Alfarr then snaps his fingers, getting Carby's attention and making him stop, causing Yang to overshot him. "Whoa! Whoa!" She yells as she flies straight through a window…for a clinic.

"Mein gott, a new patient?" A thick heavy accent asks inside.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" Yang yells as she goes out the door and closes it behind her as she looked a bit shocked.

"Let's go." Alfarr says quickly.

They all run off with Yang behind them as Carby bounded up the rear.

* * *

"Ok, we made it back." Alfarr says sitting in a chair and exhales.

"That doctor was creepy and he had a large needle and everything." Yang said almost covering her head, but Carby already had that covered as he…sat on her head. "Oh, now you want to be near me." Yang says.

Carby meeps as he looks down at her.

Yang tries to give him a glare, but a tilt of a head later and Yang was nuzzling him as she hugs him and saying how cute he is.

"Carby, the next overlord of the world." Alfarr jokes.

"Taking it over by the power of being cute." Ruby joins as a gold crown seems to appear on Carby's head.

"All hail Carby." Yang said as she holds him out as he seems to look smug.

Carby gives a smug meep as he seems to try and cross his forelegs.

'Oh gods, what has been unleashed?' Blake thinks while facepalming.

Alfarr chuckles. "Now I see why I hang out with others. And don't be looking too smug." He said taking the crown away and throwing it behind him as it seems to disappear into the black hole of plots.

Carby looks to him smugly. "Meep."

"Save it for Velvet and remember, when Coco gets back, you are going to have to watch out as she has resistance to you." Alfarr says.

Carby brings his nose up snootily. "Meep."

"Do I have to refer to that outline of you still in the wall she made with her minigun?" Alfarr asks.

Carby nervously meeps looking bashful.

"Oh." Weiss says taking a picture of it.

Carby frowns at her and starts flailing his arms. "Meep meep!"

"We are going to start a fan club for you." Weiss says.

Carby raises an eyebrow. "Meep?"

"Come on you. Time to turn in for the night." Alfarr says getting Carby.

Carby meeps and looks to the girls and gives them a sad look with some tears. "Meep?" He slowly asks and holds out his forelegs.

"We will miss you little guy." Yang says.

"See you in the morning." Ruby says petting him.

Carby meeps as he slouches in Alfarr's arms as he carries him off.

"So you have a good day?" Alfarr asks setting Carby into his bed after they get back.

Carby shrugs. "Meep."

"Here is your stuff animal." Alfarr says giving Carby the mouse stuff animal Velvet bought him.

Carby meeps and snuggles into it as he curls up. Alfarr then covers him up with a blanket. Carby meeps quietly as he closes his eyes.

"Sleep well." Alfarr says heading to bed himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Left Feet

"So you ready?" Ruby asks missing her hood.

Alfarr sighs and makes sure his outfit is fitted right. "Somewhat."

"Well let's get this over with." Ruby says wrapping an arm around his before they walked in.

Alfarr tries to clear his throat. "Just so you know, I never done this."

"Same here." Ruby admits as they walk in and are greeted by Yang.

"Hey guys. You made it and not bad an outfit." She said looking them over.

"Yeah, you seen Blake yet sis?" Ruby asks.

Yang shakes her head. "Not really. I'm sure she's coming though."

"She being escorted then?" Ruby asks as Weiss walks up.

Yang shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Hey Weiss, how did it go with Neptune?" Ruby asks.

"Oh I decided against it. I was far too busy." Weiss tries.

Yang smirks. "Not good enough?"

"He shot you down huh?" Ruby asks.

Weiss shakes her head. "Nah, I did."

"Weiss, take Alfarr and dance." Ruby says.

Alfarr goes wide eyed. "Wait, what?"

"Wait Ruby." Weiss starts.

"That is an order." Ruby says.

Weiss stares at her and then slouches. "Don't I have a say?" Alfarr asks.

"Please." Ruby says giving him the puppy dog pout.

Alfarr stares at her before relenting. "Fine." He said slouching as he follows Weiss.

"So what dances do you know?" Weiss asks.

"…um none." Alfarr offers sheepishly.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "None at all huh?"

"I got the basic gist of one, but that is it." Alfarr says.

Weiss sighs. "All right, what is it?"

"Waltz." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles. "Good. Makes things easy."

"You lead?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss nods. "If you don't know."

"I am not confident enough to lead on it." Alfarr says spying Carby surrounded by many girls while sitting on a table.

Carby grins as he licks his lips at the sight of the sweet bowl placed in front of him as the girls all aw at him while the guys who got cheated out of a date is now glaring at him.

"Did you really make a fan club for him?" Alfarr asks.

"Still in the works, but with this, many who join." Weiss says getting him to the dance floor and has him hold her and start dancing.

Alfarr moans as he keeps trying to match up the moves, but was almost one step behind. "Sorry." He said quietly so the others nearby won't hear.

"It's ok, better than I thought after what you said." Weis says before the dance ended. "Thanks for the dance." Weiss says before curtsying.

Alfarr bows a bit. "No problem. I'm going to go for a walk." He said before walking off.

Weiss smiles as she walked off and soon Neptune came up and asked her to dance.

Alfarr sighs as he walks out the door and looks back to the slightly open door to the people still dancing. "Not ready for me."

Alfarr starts walking around, getting some fresh air when he heard a crash and went to investigate and found Ruby with her locker embedded in the ground. "Um…how did the locker get here?" He asks confused.

"Oh Alfarr." Ruby says getting her weapon out of the locker. "You mind coming with me?" Ruby asks offering him his weapons from her locker.

"How did it get here?" Alfarr asks.

"They were design to go anywhere." Ruby says.

Alfarr hums. "Maybe I should have one." He thinks to himself as he takes the blades.

"Want your bow as well?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr nods. "What's going on?" He asks taking the bow.

"Saw someone running across the roofs. I want to check it out." Ruby says.

Alfarr sighs as he looks to the blade a bit. "Alright, let's go." He said following her.

Ruby leads him to a tower where they spot the guards inside all knocked out. "Ok, now we know there is trouble." Alfarr says unsheathing his swords as they enter the elevator.

After getting out they start to look around. Alfarr more quietly than Ruby as she called out. "Hello." Before stumbling a little, not used to wearing high heels. Alfarr ducks behind a desk as he takes the left side of the room while she took the right, walking in the open.

"Hey. You shouldn't be up here." Ruby said as Alfarr peeks over some computers and sees another woman still typing away. Seeing this, Alfarr lowers himself a bit out of sight and sneaks closer. "Excuse me." Ruby tries again.

The masked woman rose from her seat and faces Ruby, not saying a thing.

Ruby smiles. "Um…you are not supposed to be here."

The woman then takes out something that released dust that formed into glass shard in an arch in front of her before launching them at Ruby.

Ruby yelps as she as she spins her scythe and blocks all of them before shooting back and the woman blocks the bullets with her palm. Seeing his opportunity, Alfarr charges in to try and cut off her arm, surprising the woman who barely dodges that but still received a cut on her forearm.

Alfarr turns to look at her and sees patches of her dress glowing red as she seems to be using some arrows made from dust and he quickly moves out of the way and behind some desks. "What is with these people and using dust like a drug?" He asks himself before spinning out of the way of her attempt to cut him when she summons twin blade.

"Well this is different." Alfarr says taking a stance next to Ruby.

Ruby nods as she pulls the reloading mechanism back to reload before they hear the elevator and turn to see Ironwood coming in without a thought and both look back to see the woman gone.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Alfarr says about to take off looking when Ironwood called him to hold.

"Wait. Let me and my men handle this." Ironwood said holding up a hand.

"So you discovered your men knocked out like we did?" Alfarr says stopping before looking to Ruby who nods. Seeing that, Alfarr sheathes his swords.

Ruby groans as they sit up in the room while Ironwood's men searched. "Now we won't find her. That much trouble, she would be smart."

"Yeah, but take a look." Alfarr says unsheathing his sword, showing her blood on the blade.

Ruby blinks surprised. "You got in a cut."

"Wind dust. She misjudged the distance. I saw her eyes, they went wide." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Great job. Now we need to look for a woman with that cut."

"The problem is I got her forearm. That is easily hidden with long sleeves and can be explained away easily." Alfarr says.

Ruby groans and slouches. "Why is everything not easy."

"It's like the elder says. If it wasn't hard, it wouldn't be worthwhile." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "Still like the easy route."

"Same here." Alfarr says before sheathing the sword and looking at her. "So…good night?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, pretty good. Though didn't dance." She said trying to smile.

"Well…I'm not much of a dancer, but we could dance now?" Alfarr offers.

Ruby smiles fully and stands up and curtsy. "May I have this dance?"

"I would be delighted." Alfarr says getting up and starts dancing with her.

Ruby giggles as she dances with Alfarr, the bad waltz dancer.

* * *

The next morning, both Ruby and Alfarr were called to the headmaster's office where Ruby revealed a supposed base to the south east. Alfarr knew the woman never said anything about that, but kept his mouth shut about it.

"This may be dangerous for a whole group like her can be there. Of course, an army would strike up any attention, even a mouse. No, finding them first and then a full blown army would work. Maybe a scout." Ozpin said, lost in his own thoughts as Glynda and Ironwood discussed something.

"Now that is out of the way, Glynda, tell me why are there rumors of elves in Vale?" Ironwood asks, inside giddy about the prospect while composed on the outside.

Glynda sighs. "Yes, there may be or maybe a slight mutation from a fanus species."

"So there is an elf here." Ironwood says.

"I did not say that." Glynda says.

"Defending pretty quickly there." Ironwood says.

Glynda groans as she rubs her forehead.

"I must get my costume!" Ironwood exclaims.

* * *

"So what was this about the south east?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs as she relaxes on her bed. "We got a trip planned. A scouting trip. How good are you at scouting?" She asks suspiciously.

"I made it into your city security and all without being detected. I bet if I wasn't curious that night, you still would have no idea I exist." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Well I'm glad you did become curious. It's been so much fun with you around."

"So I heard some guy came with a dress. What did I miss when I went out for air?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby giggles. "Yeah, a lost bet by Jaune. At least his date didn't seem to mind."

"Jaune…that's the leader of the team across the hall right?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods as she kicks her legs around. "Yep. Kinda funny, but I think he forgot he was wearing it after a while. Where's Carby by the way?"

Alfarr points to Yang's bed where Carby was sleeping.

Ruby smiles. "Aw, ain't he a cutie?" She asks as Carby was sleeping with some sweets and wrappers around him.

"So can you introduce me to them?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Sure. Come on." She said getting up and heading out.

Alfarr follows Ruby and she knocks on the door across from them.

"Yes?" Jaune asks opening door.

"Hey Jaune, wanted to introduce you and your team to my friend." Ruby says gesturing to Alfarr.

Jaune smiles and waves. "Hi, Jaune here."

"Alfarr." Alfarr introduced extending a hand, but starts turning scarlet when he sees Nora in her underwear while reading.

Jaune smiles and shakes his hand. "Hi. So want to meet the rest of us?"

"Um…are they decent?" Alfarr asks making Jaune's eyes widen in realization.

Jaune laughs a little. "Don't worry. They're fine. Come on." He said opening the door and walking back in. "Nora, put something on, we have a guest."

Nora hums as she looks up and sees the new elf kid. "Oh." She said getting up and heading to her dresser.

"One moment please." Jaune says.

Alfarr turns to Ruby. "Is that one always like that?"

Ruby shrugs. "Sometimes…maybe a lot."

"Ok, she is decent." Jaune says.

Ruby and Alfarr walks in to see the entire team were in.

"So how was the dance?" Ruby asks.

"We made the newspaper. Voted most memorable dance." Nora shows them the article.

Ruby smiles and giggles as Jaune is on the front cover with him in the dress.

Jaune chuckles, embarrassed a little.

"So this is Alfarr, my friend who acted as my date last night." Ruby introduces.

Nora smiles and gives a little wave. "Hi there."

"It's ok. They're nice." Ruby encouraged.

Alfarr sighs, knowing what she was getting at and lowers his hood, showing them his ears.

They all gasps and get up and get close. "Wow." Nora said as she looks closely at his ears

"Alfarr, nice to meet you all." Alfarr says.

The team was still looking at the ears. "How is this possible?" Jaune asks.

"Yeah, yeah I have heard it before. I look like an elf." Alfarr says.

Ren chuckles. "Looks like those fantasy games out there."

"Ren, you have been in my stuff again." Nora accused.

Ren backs off and holds up his hands in defense. "No I haven't. I just have seen it around."

"You have too." Nora accused.

"Uh oh, another lovers quarrel." Phyrra says with Nora and Ren too busy to register the comment.

Jaune groans as he rubs his head. "Not again."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Phyrra says extending a hand to shake Alfarr's. As Alfarr shakes her hand, Ruby noticed she was happier than usual.

Alfarr sighs. "Nice to meet you too. So is this normal?" He asks pointing to Ren and Nora.

"From time to time. They have only recently come out of the closet for each other." Phyrra says.

"We did not!" Both Nora and Ren yell as they lean close to her face angrily with their cheeks touching.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you." Alfarr says pulling up his hood.

Phyrra smiles. "Nice to meet you too."

Ruby waves to them as she and Alfarr leaves. "That was good, right?" Ruby asks.

"Better than I first expected when you insisted." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles as they back inside their room and find the other team there. "Hey, how long were we gone?" Ruby asks confused.

"A few minutes' top." Alfarr says.

Yang smirks. "Yeah and the mail is in and here is one from dad." She said holding up a cylinder.

"Oh, something from home." Ruby says excited before flying somehow onto Yang's back and reaching for it with her arms flailing wildly.

Yang chuckles as she opens it. "Alright, alright." She said before realizing that nothing was coming out and shakes it a bit before a mess of black fur comes out in a tube shape.

"What that?" Alfarr asks before it moved and seemed to transform into a small dog.

Ruby gasps. "It's Zwei!" She yells jumping up and seems to have the dog's head floating around her.

Carby meeps and wakes up hearing that.

"Competition Carby." Alfarr jokes.

Carby narrows his eyes at the happy dog as he kept panting and wins over Weiss who starts baby talking to him.

Alfarr chuckles as he sees Blake getting onto her bed as Zwei tries to get her to come down and play.

"Something wrong?" Alfarr asks.

Blake points to her ears.

"Ah, cats and dogs." Alfarr says reaching down and pats Zwei's head before going to sit with Carby.

"Meeps meep meeps, meep meep, meep meep!" Carby yells.

"What did he say?" Yang asks as she empties out the rest of the small package for the many cans of dog food and a can opener as Zwei jumps into them.

Alfarr hums. "I think he said 'Cats and dogs, living together, mass hysteria!' Right?" He asks looking at him.

Carby nods. "Meep."

"All first year students please report to the amphitheater." The intercom sounded out.

"Well that settles it. Come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang says walking away with all but Ruby following.

* * *

"So you fought a huge war between all the kingdoms around eighty plus years ago?" Alfarr asks as Carby rode on his shoulder as Ruby tried to register her team, but was blocked.

"What the heck?" Ruby asks as she kept getting a blocked message.

Alfarr was about to say something when Professor Ozpin walks up and start talking to the girls, completely losing him not long after they started, but Ozpin did register team RWBY to the mission and offer some words of warning and encouragement before turning to Alfarr. "By the way, I'm temporarily assigning you to the team since you are already involved."

Alfarr slouches. "Dang it."

All the girls and Carby try to cheer him up as Ozpin chuckles and zooms off.

"Well that was depressing." Yang says as they got out of there.

Alfarr groans. "Not as much as me."

"Hey, team CFVY is back." A student running by said and Alfarr's head immediately shot up.

Ruby smiles. "Go on and see them while we pack."

"Carby, if you will." Alfarr says.

Carby hearing this takes a deep breath before letting out a loud. "MEEEEEEEEP!"

Alfarr smiles as he turns to the rest. "I'll see you guys lat…" Alfarr was cut off when Velvet tackled him. "Ow."

"Carby, how are you?" Velvet asks holding up Carby as she sits on Alfarr's back.

Alfarr groans as he tries to get up. "Help…organs…crushing…"

Coco chuckles as he walks over and lifts up Velvet and Carby without bothering them and places them on Fox's back and picks up Alfarr. "You okay?"

"I'm good. Half expected something like that when I had Carby call for Velvet there." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles. "Yeah, kinda expected that too. What we miss?"

"A first year male student lost a bet and wore a dress to the dance stole the show and someone broke in on the dance night." Alfarr says.

Coco pulls her glasses down a bit to see him correctly. "Broke in?"

"Yeah, knock out six to eight guards in all." Alfarr says.

Coco clicks her tongue. "So you have the guy?"

"Was a she and she got away." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Well…can't be helped. So what are you guys doing now and is that a dog?" She asks seeing the head peek out from Ruby's bag before heading back in.

"Where?" Alfarr asks turning, but not seeing it.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "The one in Ruby's bag." She said pointing.

"I don't see one." Fox says.

"Oh right, there's talk of forming a Carby fan club." Alfarr says.

Velvet gasps and rushes up to him. "Where do I sign up?" She asks as Carby seems to be smug again.

"Still in the works. Talk to Weiss of team RWBY." Alfarr whispers the latter part as the team leaves.

Velvet squeals in excitement as she nuzzles Carby. "I'm so excited."

"Also Yang gave me something to help him play." Alfarr says smirking.

Velvet leans over. "Oh?" She asks still excited.

Alfarr takes out a laser pointer and shines it on the ground. Carby jumps for it and grab it as Alfarr leads him around.

"Any requests?" Alfarr asks as Carby keeps trying to catch the dot.

Velvet giggles. "Can I?" She asks holding out her hand.

Alfarr gives her the laser pointer.

Velvet giggles and keeps pointing it around as everyone watches and laugh. "So…what are you going to do now?" Coco asks Alfarr.

Alfarr sighs. "Got to work with team RWBY for a bit. A so tough mission they locked it out of the selections."

Coco raises an eyebrow. "And they are letting first years in?"

Alfarr chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, must have seen something that is maybe related to the White Fang."

Coco sighs. "That makes sense. You be careful, okay? I don't want to have some extra weapons to remember you by."

"Yeah, don't keep your girlfriend worrying." Fox says causing people to talk and gossip.

Fox's grin was then wiped by the many rocks pelting his face and then falling to the ground. "Worth…it."

"Fox needs to learn to stop when ahead." Velvet says leading Carby to Fox's down form.

Coco sighs as she throws the rock she had behind her. "It's Fox. What are you going to do? Anyways, make sure you come back or little Carby is going to be depressed and soon the fan club of girls will be depressed and you will only be remembered for making most of the girls of this school be depressed. Got it?" She asks Alfarr frowning as she leans toward him.

"Yes ma'am." Alfarr says nervously.

Coco then leans back and smiles. "Good. Now get out of here."

"You going to keep Carby in line?" Alfarr asks.

They look to Carby tilting his head at Fox's form as he groans and opens his eyes to Carby holding a rock over his head. "Crap." He said before Carby drops the rock.

"I think Carby will keep himself and Fox in line than us." Coco said smirking at the many possibilities.

"He has designs to become an overlord." Alfarr whispers to Coco.

Coco looks to him. "I don't doubt it. You better go before he tries it on you." She whispers back as Carby stands against a flag planted on Fox as Velvet takes pictures.

"So…um…when I get back…can we…" Alfarr trails off.

"Yes, we will spend time together." Coco says.

Alfarr only blushes scarlet as he realized she knew.

"Oh boy, when she says that, it usually means shopping." Fox says bringing his head up.

Carby knocks him out with a rock and keeps looking proud as he held a flag.

"Well I best go." Alfarr says.

Coco waves him off as Velvet kept taking pictures. "Isn't that out of film?" She asks and Velvet open it to find the film already gone.

"Dang it."


	8. Chapter 8: Dead Rock

"So what about the place we are going?" Alfarr asks.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby says.

"It was an expansion of Vale…but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang adds.

"Ah, so we are going to a grave." Alfarr says.

Ruby shrugs. "A city grave. Could have been great and an entrance to the rest of Vale."

"Yes and it is our kingdom's darkest reminder." Oobleck says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "You didn't bother placing defenses up first?"

"We did, but Mountain Glenn lack the natural barriers of Vale and was doomed from the start." Oobleck says.

Alfarr scratches his head. "So you basically had no chance with natural defenses and decided to place a town anyway." He said pointing it out. "You know; I'm glad my people are isolationist now."

"We had an idiot monarch in charge back then." Oobleck says.

"We really should have known better when he made his horse a reagent." Blake says.

Alfarr facepalms. "Now I'm really glad."

"And that, among many reasons, the royal guard killed him back then." Oobleck says.

Alfarr waves a hand around. "Whoopee do. So what's the plan?" Alfarr asks taking out his compass.

"We search thoroughly." Oobleck says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"That and exterminate grimm, but that goes without saying." Oobleck says.

Alfarr sighs. "Good. I was worried some guys wanted to capture them and see if they can be made into weapons of war."

Oobleck, hearing that, actually laughed. "What fool would actually attempt that? I mean, true, we might capture a weaker grimm for example purposes in classes, but that is it."

Alfarr shrugs. "I don't know. Some rich guy that has control of most corporations and mostly in war." He said and they all look to Weiss.

"What?" Weiss asks.

Ruby smiles a bit. "I think he means your family's company."

Weiss holds up a finger. "Okay, that's…mostly true, but we dabble in dust, not grimm." She said starting to lower her finger as she slouches.

"How is your family anyways?" Yang asks trying to change the subject.

Weiss clears her throat. "Fine." She said quickly.

Alfarr walks over and pats her shoulder. "So I heard you dance with someone else after I left?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles. "Yeah, Neptune. He seems to really wanted to go out with me."

"Then why wasn't he your date?" Blake asks.

Weiss sighs. "I thought he wasn't good enough."

"I heard he was the one that turned you down." Blake says.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "After I rejected him."

"While this is all fascinating, we have arrived." Oobleck says.

They all look out to see a small city that has some buildings that were crumbled and some grimm packs wandering about. "Wow…this is depressing." Alfarr said.

"Yes, that is the wasteland." Oobleck says jumping out the airship followed by the rest of the team.

Alfarr groans as he stretches. "This place can make a fortune, not in the city itself, but paintings. Just food for thought."

"Yes well…Ruby why do you still have your bag? I told you to leave those behind." Oobleck says.

"Well you didn't tell us to listen to you yet, so I didn't." Ruby offered.

"She's not wrong…very well Ruby. Leave it here and we will return for it on our way back." Oobleck says.

Ruby looks nervous. "But I…"

"Young lady, what could you possibly have in that bag that could be so…" Oobleck stops as Zwei sticks his head out.

Ruby giggles nervously as Zewi jumps out of her bag and runs to Alfarr and leans on his leg as he looks up to him.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck asks.

"I…um…" Ruby tries to says.

"Genius!" Oobleck exclaims. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Oobleck says grabbing Zwei and spinning around with him.

"You have to be kidding." Alfarr said as he watches the professor dance along with a dog. "So where to first?" Alfarr asks after clearing his throat.

"Ah, straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck says dropping Zwei.

Alfarr cracks his neck. "So what are we doing then?"

"As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being…Grimm." Oobleck says stopping.

"Um…what?" Ruby asks.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck explains.

"What!?" Yang calls as all five turn around to see a lone Beowulf grimm walking around.

"Stop." Oobleck order says all of them had a weapon with range drawn.

"Huh?" Blake asks confused.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck says.

"So what do we do?" Yang asks.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck says.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asks.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months and there's the whole pack." Oobleck says as they watch as more of the creatures follow behind it, still unaware of the group.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"And now they have seen us." Oobleck says.

Hearing that, Alfarr let loose his arrow, killing the one that spotted them first when it went through the grimm's eye and out the back of its head.

The rest of the grimms growls and roars to them before they all get ready to fight.

"Time to hunt." Alfarr says bringing out three arrows and notches all three.

"About time too. I was getting bored." Yang said making sure her weapons were cocked and ready.

"Oh, if you're so ready to go, then let's see who can slay the most." Blake says rolling her eyes.

Yang grins. "You're on. Loser makes the meal."

"Four." Alfarr says dropping three more with his arrows.

Both Blake and Yang looks to each other in shock before they rush off at the pack and start to take down as many as they can.

As they fought, they try to keep track of how many they killed each as Oobleck examined the buildings and surrounds for any disturbance.

"Twenty-five." Yang says bashing another one's head in.

"Twenty…" Blake tried to say as she swings one around and hits others before letting it and smash into an old car. "Seven."

"Thirty-five. Thirty-six." Alfarr keeps counting picking and choosing his shots as he lays down cover with Ruby.

He then sees one of the wolves that was about twice the size of the regular ones as it came at them and he takes out one arrow and charges it slightly with his wind dust powers and lets it fly before it embedded itself in the head and it stops before it flops down onto its face as Yang and Blake look at him in slight anger.

"That still only counts as one!" They yell at him.

"Thirty-nine." Alfarr says taking an arrow and stabbing a grimm trying to flank them in the face before shooting the arrow.

Ruby smiles as she doesn't know her number and keeps shooting. "Fifteen, twenty, three, seven, eight." She kept randomizing.

"Twenty-two." Alfarr says to her.

Ruby smiles as she spins her scythe behind her. "Twenty-three." She said before planting it in front of her again.

"Last one. It's all yours." Alfarr says to Ruby.

Ruby grins and takes off as she reloads and grabs the empty shell and throws it at the grimm who growls at the offending thing as it bounces off its head before Ruby plants the end of her scythe on its head and fires. "Twenty-four!" Ruby calls as she lands on her scythe planted into the ground.

"Final tally." Alfarr calls going around seeing what arrows could be reused.

Yang smiles. "Thirty-five."

Blake smirks. "Thirty-six."

"Twenty-two." Weiss says.

Alfarr sighs. "Forty even."

Ruby slouches. "Oh well. Guess I'm making my surprise soup tonight." She said looking a bit embarrassed.

"I call defeat!" Yang quickly calls.

"Oh come on, Ruby can't be that bad of a cook." Alfarr says offering encouragement.

Ruby smiles. "Aw, thanks Alfarr. You'll get double the helpings."

"Girls huddle." Blake says.

"Professor, do you also have a bad feeling?" Alfarr asks looking at the females huddle.

Oobleck clears his throat. "A bit. That's why I got my own bars for traveling." He said reaching into his pocket and then stops and searches the other side and then starts checking all over before hearing a wrapper crunch and looks down to see Zwei with a piece of bar in his mouth.

"Ok, so we are in agreement?" Blake asks as Ruby and Weiss smirk at Yang.

They all nod as Alfarr felt a bit dread as Yang walks over to him defeated before grabbing him by his collar and hoisting him up. "Um…any past mistakes I did, I can repay." Alfarr offers as he tries not to struggle as that would only make her more powerful.

Yang says nothing and leans in and, to the rest of the girl's disappointment, kisses his cheek. Alfarr becomes scarlet red. "What was that for?" He asks lost.

"Winner gets a prize from the loser." Yang says nonchalantly.

Alfarr nods. "Great…excuse me while I faint." He said before falling backward.

Zewi barks as he waddles up and gets on his chest and spins around for a few before laying there and goes to sleep.

"Ok, who is going to wake him?" Blake asks.

Yang holds up her hands. "I already kissed him." She said walking away.

"Weiss?" Ruby asks.

Weiss hums. "Well, I always did wanted to try a water wake up." She said before taking out a water dust crystal and smashes it in her hands out comes a sphere of water and splashes him on the head, making him wake up sputtering.

"Feel good?" Blake asks looking at Weiss.

Weiss smiles. "Yeah, good feelings all over."

"Not everywhere." Alfarr groans as he sits up and Zwei slides into his lap, still sleeping.

"Oh. It's ok." Ruby says patting his head.

"Ruby?" Alfarr asks unamused.

Ruby smiles. "Yes?"

Alfarr looks to her still unamused. "You're petting Zwei."

Ruby looks down to see she was patting Zwei's sleepy head. "Oh, heh, heh, sorry." She said embarrassed and stopping.

* * *

"Well that was an eventful first day." Oobleck says standing in the middle of the third grimm pack they had slain that day.

Alfarr pants as he tries to get his breath back from holding it at times and too often. "This is getting tiresome."

"Good, we will make camp in…that building. Looks defensible enough…and girls make sure there are no more of those grimm in it." Oobleck says before walking off with Ruby and Alfarr.

"Why don't we send the dog in? He's good enough." Alfarr asks as he looks to Zwei standing on some remnant of grimm.

"Oh what is that?" Ruby asks spotting some elephant like grimm.

Oobleck smiles. "Ah, those are Goliaths. Very big and powerful creatures."

"And from the size, very old and smart." Alfarr adds.

Oobleck nods. "Very good observation."

"Meaning?" Ruby asks.

"Also very strong." Alfarr says.

Oobleck chuckles. "You have no idea."

"Actually, I do know. One attacked my village once. We barely killed it and it got through our outer defenses." Alfarr says.

Oobleck raises an eyebrow at him as Ruby leans over to see him with a surprised look on her face.

"How many did you lose?" Ruby asks.

"Twelve in all, many more injured." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums. "You wouldn't happen to remember what it can do, do you?"

"I remember it was unstoppable when it changed and we used that against it." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums as she seems to be writing it down. "Not much is known of what they can do. What you tell may help the future possible attack."

"We had it charge again and crash through a wall and behind the wall, a spiked pit." Alfarr says.

Oobleck seems to smile. "I see. I see. What else?"

"It was skewered by then and then to make sure it was dead, we kept striking it till it disappeared." Alfarr asks.

"Ok, enough talking about this. Time to cheer up." Ruby says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Oh? How?"

"Come on, cheer up." Ruby says bring Zwei into his vision.

Zwei barks as Alfarr tilts his head tiredly. "Nope."

"Come on. There is no reason to feel down. You're with friends." Ruby says before pulling him along back to camp.

Alfarr tries to react tiredly. "Help." He calls slowly.

Oobleck smiles before sparing a final glance at the grimm pack in the distance before following.

Alfarr yawns as Ruby drops him on his sleeping bag. "Fluffy bed." He mumbles and starts to close his eyes.

"Aw, they are so cute." Yang says.

Ruby giggles as Zwei lays down on his chest and starts to sleep as well.

"So sis, going to make a move?" Yang asks.

Ruby blushes and glares at her. "No."

"Oh, so you won't mind if one of us does?" Yang asks.

Ruby frowns and huffs as she turns around and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, she wouldn't like that." Blake says.

"Oh, my little sister's first crush." Yang says.

Ruby steams as she tries not to yell out and becomes embarrassed as her face turns red.

"What? She didn't have a crush in middle school?" Weiss asks.

Yang chuckles. "She never really got into that as she was busy trying to become a hunter."

"So a guy she likes being a hunter is like a double win?" Blake jokes.

Ruby groans as she tries to hide her face.

"Yep." Yang says smirk.

"Good, a textbook campfire. Now who will take first watch?" Oobleck asks.

"Yo." Ruby says raising a hand.

Yang chuckles. "Don't keep him awake." She teases.

Ruby could only stick her tongue out as a response.

They all soon settled down for sleep as Ruby sat on the edge of the ruined building to keep watch over the streets as she sees some grimm come by once in a while.

"It's ok boy." Ruby says to Zwei who whined a bit.

"Oh, that's the most painful and boring time." Alfarr frowns as he sits up.

"You should be rest." Ruby says.

Alfarr sighs. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Ruby says as he takes a seat next to her.

Alfarr yawns as he pets Zwei. "Good. I was worried for a bit. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am on first watch." Ruby says.

Alfarr nods. "Good. You would experience in not sleeping." He joked.

"Alfarr, how are you really? I have heard rumors your arm was messed up." Ruby says.

Alfarr pulls his sleeve down and looks at the tattoo. "Well, better. It doesn't tingle now."

"That a tribal tattoo?" Ruby asks before noticing it was of Carby.

"Y…you can say that." Alfarr says.

Ruby leans over and looks closely at it. "So…your arm is actually fine?"

"Yeah, no need to worry about me." Alfarr says covering it back up.

Ruby clears her throat as she backs off. "Well…it did sound like you had no more arm anymore."

"Yeah, so how goes the watch?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby hums as she looks to the streets again. "Well…other than a few grimm nothing really."

"So a quiet night under the stars then." Alfarr says.

Ruby blushes and looks away from him to not let him see. "Ye…yeah."

"You ok?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods and hums in agreement as she tries to keep looking away.

"The peace and the beauty of the night makes you almost forget where we are doesn't it?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby slowly nods as she looks down to the street and desolate city. "Yeah."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods nervously.

"Sorry, I'll go keep watch from the other end." Alfarr says before starting to walk away.

Ruby quickly grabs his sleeve and doesn't look at him still as she makes him stop.

"Yes?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs and looks at him. "Stay. It's not that bothering."

"You sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Alfarr says.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok." Alfarr says sitting next to her.

Ruby sighs as she tries to relax and keep watching the grimm roaming around. "You know, looking at them like this, they aren't bad."

"Yeah, it's only humans and faunus they hate." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks to him slightly. "Have you ever notice this kind of thing before?"

Alfarr sighs. "Once, back on a small trip my village wall to watch them walk by. Strange creatures when you think about them. Preying on the negative and fighting only brings out more. The perfect killing machines. Kill more, make more and it's all your own fault. Makes you wonder why the hunters are here at all."

"That's grimm even to this day, a major mystery." Ruby says.

"Yeah and no shortage of rumors of them back home either." Alfarr says.

Ruby nods and now can look at him. "So…when was your first kill?"

"First grimm kill or first kill?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby tries to clear her throat. "Grimm."

"Oh, when I was twelve. They took me up to the wall for a lesson on archery and some grimm were trapped in an area facing the wall by the warriors of the village and basically target practice with moving targets. My first kill was when I had to kill a chicken, helping mom prepare dinner when I was around six." Alfarr says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "You cook?"

"Everyone has to pull their weight. Children, when not being taught or practicing, are expected to help their parents with chores." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "So…you're a girl's dream then?"

"Come again?" Alfarr asks confused.

Ruby giggles once. "You're everything a girl could ask for and more. Which guys you know can cook and sew?"

"Most in my village." Alfarr says immediately.

Ruby smirks. "And here?"

"To be fair, I don't know that many here or very well. You just introduced me to Jaune and Ren briefly." Alfarr says.

Ruby shrugs. "True. Then again, I was thinking you would have a lot of girls lining up for you now."

"You know what the odd thing is, I'm not usually this forthcoming, but with you I feel comfortable talking about this." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Maybe you just like me back."

Hearing this, Alfarr started to blush a bit and looks to Zwei.

Zwei pants as he kept his ears covered with his paws.

"Well I do find you very cute." Alfarr admits.

Ruby eeps and blushes scarlet red. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to…well…" She tries to say while her blush was becoming more red.

Alfarr said nothing either as both took to hiding their faces with their hoods.

Zwei curiously moans as he looks between them.

After a few moments, Alfarr spoke again. "Sorry for saying that so suddenly."

Ruby shakes her head as she kept her hood up. "N…no, it's fine. I like it actually."

"Really?" Alfarr asks surprised.

Ruby nervously nods. "Ye…yeah. Thanks for the compliment."

"Thanks for all of your help." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles a bit. "No problem."

Alfarr sat there watching with Ruby for a while longer before she told him to get some more rest for tomorrow.

Alfarr sighs as he gets up and goes back to his sleeping bag and lays down to sleep again before being woken up by Yang. "Five more minutes." He said waving her off.

Yang frowns and pushes his sleeping bag off the small edge it was on. "Hey!" Alfarr yells getting up. "What was that for?" He asks with a frown at being woken up like that.

"Have you seen my sister?" Yang asks.

"Yeah, she is rig…" Alfarr stopped, noticing it was morning.

Yang sighs. "Get ready. We're going to go look for her."

Alfarr rose, immediately looking quite serious. "Is Zwei still around?"

Yang looks around. "Not really."

"Zwei." Alfarr calls and they hear a little bark.

Yang blinks. "That was easy."

"Where is Ruby boy?" Alfarr asks and Zwei barks.

Yang raises an eyebrow as the others catch up as Zwei runs off and they try and catch up to him.

Soon they came to a hole that looked recently made. "The ground collapsed underneath her?" Blake asks.

Alfarr hums as he peeks in and tries to study the edge. "Seems either way. Who's first?"

Yang said nothing before pushing him through with her foot.

"Dang you!" Alfarr yells as he fell.

"Was that really necessary?" Blake asks.

"No, but needed to be done." Yang says jumping in after him.

They all shake their heads at her, including Zwei who follows their movements before barking and jumping in with the others following.

Alfarr groans as he laid on top of a building. "Is this payback for me losing your sister?"

"Maybe." Yang says helping him up.

Alfarr groans as he cracks his spine. "I swear you have a split personality."

"Nope, now come on. Help me find my little sister." Yang says.

"Alright, but question." Alfarr says.

Yang groans and looks to him impatient. "What?"

"Who are those people?" Alfarr asks spotting two people in white and black.

Blake growls. "White Fang."

"Oh, them." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums. "This is unsettling. We are going to have to be careful at this point."

"Kill them?" Alfarr asks.

Oobleck frowns. "No, incapacitate. Though I never seen limbs flying away. Strange that I never see them." He said looking back up to the hole.

"Right." Alfarr says before he started to sneak up on them. Alfarr, sneaking alone, stopped when he felt his compass started moving. Taking it out, Alfarr saw it pointing in the opposite direction of the white fang and where he knew Ruby was most likely at. A war raged within him. On one side, his sense of duty to his village, telling him to go claim the sphere. While on the other side were his feelings about the friends he had made. As he looked at it, he started hearing explosions, knowing that the others were discovered.

Then a memory flashed in his mind. 'Come on. There is no reason to feel down. You're with friends.'

Alfarr took another look at the compass and puts it away and continues to proceed towards the white fang with renewed determination.

Spotting the closest one, Alfarr slams the hilt of one of his swords into the member's gut, knocking him out with surprise before continuing on. Trying to be stealthier than the rests who were shooting as they went and flinging fireballs.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as a body lands in his path and knocked out. "Sorry buddy." He said walking over him.

Alfarr makes it into a building, coming up to a clearing to try and get a better look as all the white fang start charging to the other group as they were making such a ruckus and spot Ruby being detained by white fang and someone he recognized from the night he met Ruby and her team and something inside him just snapped and all Alfarr could feel was anger as he brought up his bow. Seeing red, he has only one target in mind and aims for his chest.

The white fang tries and move through the trouble being aroused around them and Ruby gets into his line of sight as they head for a train nearby. A very long train.

"Come on people, we are movin…" Roman didn't finish that sentence before crying out in pain as lodged through his right hand was an arrow.

Ruby gasps quietly as her hair was in front of her view for a bit as a few cut strands fell. "That was for my cloak!" She hears and looks behind her to see Alfarr coming at them and smiles.

"You sonva…" Roman says reaching for his cane when another arrow lodged into his left shoulder this time flying over Ruby's head.

"And that is for daring to touch her!" Alfarr yells before jumping out and charging them, a sword drawn.

Ruby smirks and kicks one of the members in the shin and makes him hop around in pain before rearing up and kicks another where it hurts and runs off to where Alfarr came from.

"So…much…pain." The member said holding his broken part as he fell to his knees then doubled over.

Once Alfarr reached Ruby, he stopped. "Are you ok?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby cheers as she throws herself at him and he catches her. "Thanks for saving me. Though can you cut these? I want payback." She said holding up her tied hands.

"One moment." Alfarr says before putting her down and uses his sword to cut her free. While doing this, the injured Roman runs for the train.

Alfarr glares in his direction and reaches for his quiver before feeling nothing and sees that he has no more arrows. "Dang it. Okay, now we have to get on the train." He said putting his bow away.

"Ruby!" Yang calls running up before pulling her into a bear hug.

"Ah! I'm being crushed!" Ruby playfully yells.

"Here." Blake says giving her Crescent Rose after Yang lets her go.

"Thanks, but we have to stop Roman. He is on that train loaded with mechs and white fang about to go somewhere." Ruby says.

"That preposterous. Those tunnels are a dead end." Oobleck says before Roman came on the loudspeaker.

"Get to your places. We are leaving now." Roman calls as the train starts to power up.

"Well he is going somewhere." Weiss says.

"We need back up. Let me call Jaune." Ruby says trying to call him, but she had barely a signal disconnecting her not long after she attempted.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Yeah…we are underground and about to go into a tunnel. I doubt we can call anyone."

"We have to stop that train." Oobleck says seriously before all of them charge it.

Alfarr blinks as he runs and looks to one of the buildings. "And do buildings usually have a red blinking light in them?"

"No, they do not…unless it's an emergency light. Either way, the train, now." Oobleck says.

All seven of them charge the train as it gets moving and hops onto the back. This didn't go unseen by one of the white fang as he talks into a communication device. "I think they are on the tr…" He was cut off by a punch to his cheek, disorienting him before someone grabs his head and slams it against the wall, knocking him out completely.

Alfarr sighs as he cracks his knuckles. "Alright. He's done for." He said getting back into the roof with the rest and looks behind them. "And there goes the city. You said this tunnel leads into the city, right?" Alfarr asks Oobleck.

"Yes, he must have cleared the way to it." Oobleck says before Weiss calls his attention.

"Um…sir?" Weiss calls as she points into the train hatch.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrects.

"What's that?" Weiss asks pointing to something in the hatch she had lifted up.

"That my dear is a bomb." Oobleck says making them all stop or gasp.

"How bad?" Alfarr asks.

Oobleck hums as he looks at it. "Good enough to the size of the tunnel."

"Right, moving on." Alfarr says before Oobleck ordered Blake to decouple the car so it wouldn't take them with it before the heard a huge explosion from where they came from.

They all look behind them and sees that most of the building was suffering from explosions that seem to level the place and open up more holes in the ceiling as Alfarr narrows his eyes at a spot where it was glowing blue. "Is that…no. Can't be." He said to himself as he leans forward. "Oh my gosh. It is. That's my orb!"

"I decoupled it." Blake calls.

"What?!" Oobleck says before the car explodes after it tumbled around off the tracks and they gained some distance.

"Well, I feel sorry for the guy I knocked out on that car." Alfarr says knowing the guy couldn't have survived as he kept an eye on the glow before seeing a black shape go up to it. "Is that a grimm? Wait, what's it doing?" He then remembers a past class lesson in his village. "Oh noooo." Alfarr says losing some coloring in his face.

They all look in his direction and sees the black shape swallow up the light. "Please tell me that wasn't your mission." Oobleck said.

"Yes, it was and now it's going to get worse." Alfarr says seeing the shape take a more humanoid form.

"Worse?!" Ruby asks slightly panicking. "How could it be worse than…"

"More bombs!" Blake called as she looks into the next hatch.

"Humanoid grimms gain the power of huntsmen." Alfarr says.

Oobleck raises an eyebrow as he looks between the two. "A double whammy. Well then, start decoupling the cars and hope we can block that thing and deal with it later."

"Yeah, it will only slow it down and now, running for the engine." Alfarr says.

"We got baddies as well." Ruby says pointing out the white fang coming at them from the front.

"Three now." Alfarr says not liking this one bit.

Oobleck hums as taps his coffee mug. "Well then. I guess it's time to play all the cards. Alfarr, Blake, Yang, Weis, train controls. The rest of us will keep these guys busy and maybe try and stop the bombs."

"Right." They all say.

"Watch yourself, those things can sometimes can impose their will and gain control over other grimm." Alfarr warns Ruby and Oobleck.

Oobleck gives a wave as Zwei jumps and barks. "Of course. Great to know for a future training and course."

Hearing that the four head inside. "Were you joking about that humanoid grimm?" Yang asks.

"I wish I was." Alfarr says fully serious.

Yang became concerned as she barely saw him this way. As they continued on, Weiss gave Blake something and she loaded it in her weapon when the same girl from the fight with Roman appeared. "You three go on ahead. I got this one." Yang says.

They all run past her as she tries to take a swipe at them with her umbrella, but Yang comes at her with her shot punch and draws the attention back on her.

"I swear, that guy is a perv." Alfarr said as they head into another car.

The three run into the next car to find a large white fang member dragging a heavily modified greatsword. "Go, I'll take care of this." Weiss says.

Blake and Alfarr run on ahead, but jump back in time for Blake to parry him, allowing both of them to strike him knocking him down as Blake made it through the car's door. The guy gets up and says with a chuckle. "I finally get to kill a Schnee."

"I'm going to enjoy humbling you." Alfarr taunts.

The white fang stops. "What?"

"Just like I put two arrows in your boss." Alfarr says.

The white fang growls as he charges at them and try to take a swipe at them as he swings his sword around.

Alfarr and Weiss keep dodging around him, taking advantage of their greater speed and agility before Alfarr uses both swords to block and hold his sword in place giving Weiss an opening to counterattack.

"Thanks." She calls as she takes quick stabs at the guy as he tries to take his sword back.

"Not happening." Alfarr says forcing the guy's sword into the floor, using the advantage of the weight of the sword and the guy's arms were stretched, making him unable to make full use of his strength as the chainsaw pair grinds against his blades.

Weiss frowns as she brings her blade back and aims at the guy as he still tries to take his sword back before being hit by some ice blocks and some spears.

Seeing this, Alfarr smirks and to the white fang members surprise, head butts him, cracking the mask.

The guy growls and tries to head butt him back, but Alfarr leans back and lets him almost smack his head into the blades before he stops himself.

"Man, you are a dumbass." Alfarr says.

Weiss, hearing that, wanted to tell Alfarr not to call him that, but was having a hard time disputing what he said in her head.

The guy huffs as he pulls back quickly and drags his sword to him as he cuts the floor a bit and holds it behind him before taking a swinging swipe at them.

Seeing this, Alfarr dodges to the right before stomping on his foot, pinning him, trying to make another opening for Weiss.

The guy yells out as he brings his sword over his head and tries to slam it down on Alfarr. Only for Weiss to rush in and try and stab him, but only manages to shatter part of his mask before she and Alfarr jump away again.

"You're doing well." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles and readies for more strikes. "Thanks. They weren't lying about you too."

"Go on ahead. I can finish this and I am worried about the engine." Alfarr says.

Weiss nods and runs around the guy as Alfarr tries to grab his attention by striking his blade and backing off.

After the door closes behind Weiss, Alfarr turns serious. "You know; I hate guys like you." Alfarr says spitting as his swords start to glow green.

The guy huffs. "Who doesn't?"

"You give faunus like me a bad name." Alfarr says before rushing forward.

The guy becomes a little surprised as he heard that, but blocks his strikes. "Like you? You're a human."

"Only half." Alfarr says before the white fang member feels a sword pierced his chest. "And now you die for disgracing Faunus." Alfarr says before using his free sword to lop off his head, spraying blood everywhere and retracting his other sword.

He watches as the body falls to the ground and looks to the blade. "This one was definitely strange." He said to himself before running for the engine car.

When he entered, he found Weiss and Blake trying to stop the train. "Can we stop it?" Alfarr asks.

Blake grunts as she tries to pull on a level, but it won't budge. "No." She said stopping and letting go.

"He locked the controls. We can't stop it." Weiss says.

"Get to the top with Ruby and Oobleck. I'll get Yang." Alfarr says.

They both run off as Alfarr rushes back and into the last car before stopping as Yang comes crashing through the door. "Ow." She said getting up.

"You ok?" Alfarr asks noticing the girl from earlier was gone.

Yang groans as she rubs her head. "Yeah, fine. Busted my head on the damn door."

Alfarr, hearing that, picks her up like a bride.

Yang eeps and hangs onto him and looks to him with a frown. "Um…what are you doing?"

"We have to get off. The controls are not working." Alfarr says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "I meant carrying me."

"You said you were hurt." Alfarr says opening the door.

Yang frowns as he goes outside before jumping onto the top of the train. "Not that bad. Now put me down."

"You sure you can walk alright?" Alfarr asks.

Yang hits his side. "Yes, now put me down."

Alfarr does as she requests, but looks concerned.

Yang huffs as she tries to walk to the others as she stumbles once in a while.

"Yang, lean on me." Alfarr says.

Yang grumbles as Alfarr lets her lean on him. "I hate you."

"Save your energy. We are going to crash." Alfarr says sounding tired, but trying to hide it.

Yang looks to him shocked. "What?!"

"The controls are out and we are going full steam." Alfarr says.

Yang blanches at him as they look ahead to the approaching collapse. "Well shit."

Alfarr and Yang barely made it to the rest of team RWBY in time for Weiss to throw up an ice barrier.


	9. Chapter 9: Multiple Trips

An old man hums as he cleans the last spot of glass and sighs as his new store. Away from the closeness of the back alley life.

 _ **BOOM SCREECH**_

The old man sighs as he goes back inside and picks up two signs behind the counter. "White Fang or Grimm?" He asks himself before hearing growling. "Grimm." He said tossing the White Fang board back and goes to find some tape.

"Ow. That's smart." Alfarr groans as he gets up and looks to the crashed cars sitting in in the city square.

"Get up! We got grimm incoming." Ruby said picking him up.

"I'm up. You ok Yang?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smashes her fist together and makes her gun reload. "Yep and ready for more."

Alfarr stares at her in shock, hearing that.

Ruby nervously giggles. "Yeah, she's like that." She said giving him back his swords.

"This is bad." Alfarr says knowing it would get worse if what they saw earlier shows up.

Ruby smiles as she reloads her scythe. "Well, we got a bunch of grimm attacking. You take whatever comes out of the hole, we get the four corners of the square?"

"Since when did I get the short end of the stick?" Alfarr jokes.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Just get your butt moving mister."

"Yeah, sis loves watching it." Yang jokes.

Ruby tosses a rock up and down while holding a glare at her.

Alfarr groans as he still was out of arrows. "Dang it. Guess it's up close and personal with me." He said taking the rock as Ruby kept making a throwing motion with hand before she stops as there was nothing there now. Alfarr was about to say something when they heard an explosion. "What the…?" Alfarr voiced before seeing Nora fly in on her hammer.

"Nora smash!" She called hitting the snake grimm in the head, sending it crashing into the street dead.

Alfarr smiles as she lands beside them. "Hey Nora. If you're here, then…" He stops as he sees the rest of team JNPR and smiles. "We have backup." Alfarr says to Ruby with a smirk.

They all watch as most of them run off before Jaune gets to deal with an ursa minor that ended up behind him. "Oh boy. How good is he?" Alfarr asks Ruby as he stabs a grimm coming at him.

"Needs to learn to refine his technique a little more. Then he will truly be a force to be reckoned with." Ruby says cheerily before Alfarr jumps to Jaune's side.

"Room for one more?" Alfarr asks.

Jaune huffs and points to the other grimm around them. "Only if you help."

"What, you're fighting too?" Alfarr jokes.

Jaune could only smile. "Ha. You saw me take that thing down, right?"

"Yeah, let's draw a line in the sand and see what crosses it." Alfarr says before the two charge the ones in front of them.

Jaune cheers to himself as he slew more grimm as Alfarr keeps stabbing away and even using parts of the grimm as small cover and uses it to get close before striking. "Having fun?" Alfarr asks slicing through two more beowulf grimm.

Jaune laughs. "You kidding? Best time ever."

Alfarr retreats and gets back to back and Jaune noticed that Alfarr was breathing hard, but says nothing about it as they cut through more grimm coming their way.

They soon slice through a line of them and hear some rumbling and look up to see a giant airship with some carriers flying low towards them. "Finally, reinforcements." Jaune said stabbing one coming his way.

"Jaune, we got a big problem." Alfarr says as the snake grimm was sliced from underneath.

They hear another explosion and looks to see something flying into the square and seems to laughing.

Nora cheers as she flies right toward the snake. "Nora, smash!" She yells as the hammer hits once on the head before she takes the handle and smashes the snake over the head with it.

Alfarr scratches his head in slight confusion. "Yeah…I'll never get that girl."

"So what's the problem?" Jaune asks.

"Well…we got a humanoid grimm coming up with the powers of a hunter and can impose its will on other weaker grimm and can make them attack in a coordinated fashion." Alfarr says.

Jaune just stares at him. "How…?"

"I will expl…" Alfarr was cut off when pieces of the snake grimm Nora just killed flew everywhere.

They both stared at the broken body as they hear heavy footfalls and Jaune gulps at the sight of a human like grimm missing one of its armors holding a white and red sword.

"Oh this be bad." Alfarr says.

Jaune takes a small step back. "How do we get this thing?"

Alfarr runs off and tries to strike at the knight like grimm, but is sent flying by a single swing of its sword when he blocked it with his own. As Alfarr flew, he collided with Yang, slamming them into a building's wall.

"Ow. You okay?" Yang asks trying to push them out.

"Arg, new challenger." Alfarr says pointing to the knight.

Yang blinks at the sight as some of the grimm seem to coverage on it. "Is that the one from back at the city?"

"The same." Alfarr says pushing himself up, exhausted starting to show.

Yang frowns. "Can you still fight?"

"If I am still breathing." Alfarr says as the knight lets out a cry and Grimm start responding. "We got to stop that knight before it calls more grimm and organizes them." Alfarr says.

Yang nods before Alfarr runs off at it again and the knight growls and brings its sword swinging at him. Alfarr, seeing this, blocks upwards with both swords in an X fashion that sent debris around them flying from the impact and forces Alfarr to his knee, barely holding it above his head and slowly losing. He frowns as he looks up and becomes shocked as he sees some cracks actually form on one of his swords and expand more before he quickly backs off from the opening Yang's haymaker to the knight face creates.

Alfarr looks to the sword and sees it was almost covered in cracks and looks to the other and sees some chips and small cracks at the edge. "How…?" He asks himself before realizing the knight was kicking, sending him flying again, this time bounding off the ground a few times from the blow. "Ow." He groans as he opens eyes and quickly rolls as the knight's foot stomp where he was and quickly gets up and backs off.

Another airship comes flying in, but Alfarr pays no attention as he kept dodging around until the knight sees a new target and swings at her. Alfarr saw the green haired girl was too distracted to see the sword coming and puts himself between the knight and her and blocks the strike, barely holding it at bay.

The knight growls hard and stamps the ground which makes a crater and somehow makes some space between them and lets the sword crash hard on his sword again and now hits the cracked one first. Making it shatter away into just a jagged hilt with a part of the shattered sword slicing Alfarr right cheek. "Watch your back." Alfarr says kicking the grimm away as the green haired girl realized a grimm was behind her.

"Sorry." Emerald said running off to get more grimm.

Alfarr growls as he looks to his shattered sword as the knight comes at him with a hard swing again and uses the jagged hilt and uses the crevice to help hold it and tries his best to hold it as he starts swiping away at the knight as it growls.

"He mind if we help?" A voice calls before the knight is hit in the face with a banana peel.

"Appreciated." Alfarr says before a blue haired guy started shooting with his weapon, forcing the knight to back a bit, blocking them as the blond monkey faunus jumps in with a staff and starts engaging it.

Alfarr sighs in relief before looking to his broken sword again. "Dang it." He said before throwing it at the knight and it just bounces off the white plates. "Great and now I got a future possible broken one."

"He broke your weapon?" The blue haired one asked helping him up.

"Yeah, Neptune right?" Alfarr asks.

"Yeah, I best get back to helping Sun." Neptune saw as Sun was doing his best to try and press the knight, having changed his staff into its gun nunchuck form.

Alfarr and Neptune charge in, Neptune changing his gun into a glaive on the way there and engaging it with Sun.

"Where did this thing come from?" Sun asks trying to keep pushing it back.

"Underground." Alfarr says working to help divide its attention between the three of them.

"How deep?" Neptune asks.

"World's largest tomb." Alfarr says before they managed to get in a few blows and send it skidding, but it looked mostly undamaged aside from what it started with.

"What does it take to kill this thing?" Sun asks.

"Enough power to flatten a city?" Neptune offered.

"Mind if we have a go?" The girl from earlier asks starting to shoot it before a grey haired guy jumped up and kicked it, accompanied by a gunshot, making the knight reel from the impact and try and slice the one that kicked it.

The guy whistled. "This one isn't going down easy."

Alfarr frowns. "Yeah, it tends to be like that."

"Mercury, stop fooling around." The girl says concentrating fire.

"Who's fooling Emerald." Mercury calls trying to kick again, only from the knight to drop the sword and grab his leg and slams him into the pavement sending cracks and making a small crater in it.

Alfarr winces. "Ouch. You okay?" He asks throwing a rock and knocks the knight's head to the side.

Mercury spits up some blood as Sun and Neptune try and keep the knight off of him as Emerald's eyes widen as that has never happened to Mercury before.

"We can't beat this thing one on one. We got to overwhelm it." Alfarr says helping Mercury up.

"I'm listening." Mercury says.

"Divide its attention between all of us and wear it down, but someone has to run interference because it will realize what we are doing and command other grimm to come help it and yes, it can actually command it's fellow grimm." Alfarr says making Mercury go wide eyed.

"I got that part." Jaune said.

"Alright, we also need someone to start getting other hunters to help. The more we have, the more it has to divide its attention." Alfarr says.

"Emerald, do it." Mercury orders no hint of joking in his voice that usually was there.

Emerald smiles. "No problem." She said running off.

"Payback time?" Alfarr asks Mercury as Jaune engages beowulf grimm.

Mercury huffs as he cracks his knuckles. "What do you think?"

"Oh, you're not the only one who has a bone to pick. I used to have two." Alfarr says showing him his unshattered sword.

Mercury frowns. "That has a lot of chips and cracks." He pointed out.

"From just one block from that thing." Alfarr says.

Mercury huffs and prepares to go at the knight. "What are we waiting for?"

"You flank; I'll join the frontal assault." Alfarr says before charging.

Mercury runs off to the side as Alfarr blocks the incoming strike from the knight and tries to hold him there as Mercury tries to kick it from the side and behind.

The knight, feeling this, tries to swing around, only for Sun to smack it in the face with the nunchuck guns before following up with shooting it. The knight, feeling all of this, lets out a howl that causes Alfarr and Sun to cover their ears in pain.

Sun groans in pain. "Feels like needles scratching at my brain!"

Mercury tries to kick at it to make it stop. "It's calling the rest of the grimm." Alfarr yells, the rest of the four barely hearing him over the knight.

The knight keeps howling until it gets shot in the mouth, making it stop and stammer back.

Alfarr groans as he tries to get his hearing back. "Who the heck did that?" He asks rubbing his ears.

"Sorry we're late." Ruby calls as she lands near him.

"Told you about it." Alfarr groans as the knight looked mad now.

Ruby gulps slightly as she tries to aim at the knight. "Um…what's it going to do now?"

"Well it's mad, so rampage." Alfarr says not sounding too sure himself.

"Um…guys." Jaune calls, seeing the hoard of grimm charging.

Alfarr groans. "Great. Just what we needed."

"Nora, Ren, with me. Pyrrha, help them take that thing down." Jaune orders.

Pyrrha nods and goes up to the line of hunters starring the knight as the other try and hold the grimm back.

"So what is this thing's weaknesses?" Weiss asks.

"Weaknesses. This thing is a walking juggernaut. It has taken all we have dished out and we are barely slowing it down!" Neptune yells.

Alfarr frowns. "Everyone rush at it at once. We haven't tried that completely yet."

Everyone rushes at it as the knight growls at them and some of the grimm comes at them to help the knight as they all ended up striking its armor at once, but seems to shrug it off. And now some grimm proceeds to take some of the group's attention away. Alfarr frowns as they try their best to get away or get rid of them fast enough, but they were too many.

Alfarr groans as he stabs another beowulf grimm coming at him and tries to toss it towards the others coming at him before running for the knight as it brings its swords over its head before slamming it onto the ground, creating a shockwave, sending everyone and all the other grimms flying. As Alfarr flew, his sword shattered from the shockwave and pieces of it embedded themselves into him.

Alfarr yells out as he landed and wheezes from the pain and being low on energy. 'Damn it. I am running on fumes as it is.' Alfarr thinks.

Alfarr groans as he gets up with everyone else trying to do the same from their spot as he sees the knight coming at him. "Why me?" He asks himself as the knight points to him.

Alfarr's eyes widen as some of the grimm charges at him and pins him down as he could now barely fight back as it is. "Damn you." He groans and tries to push its head away from eating him as it seems to snap at him playfully.

Algae frowns as he keeps trying to push. "Get off!" He yells and it lets him go and back away, making almost everything look to them.

"What?" Alfarr asks noticing his left hand had a burning like aura and on the grimm's face was a glowing hand print. The knight grimm howled at them, but the ones with the handprint didn't move.

Alfarr slowly gets up and looks to his hand and the grimm before turning to the nearest one and slams his hand on its head and backs off as it leaves another handprint. He sees it slowly turn around to the rest and smiles at the sight. "Seems you are not the only one who can control them." He said smirking at the knight before saying. "Kill." Hearing this, all the grimm under Alfarr's control, charge the knight in a suicidal blitz.

Alfarr smirks as the other grimm under the knight's control charge at him and starts moving around their claws and some punches as he puts his hand on their heads and they immediately turn around to fight the knight as most were surprised at that.

"How the heck…?" Yang asks. "Why can't I do that?"

Alfarr smirks until he stops moving and vomits blood. "Crap." This, for some reason, slows the grimm and the knight cleaves them into pieces in anger.

Ruby shrieks and rushes to him and holds him up. "Are you okay?"

"The shards of my sword embedded themselves into me when it shattered." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks him over. "There are holes all over you. These are too many shards."

"Ruby, lookout!" Alfarr yells as the knight neared.

Ruby yells out as the knight tries to cleave them, but was interrupted by a loud meep and a shimmering shield blocking his sword.

 **(Youtube: watch?v=d9iMmNEiOw8)**

"What!?" The grimm, to their shock, roars. Standing in between them and the knight was Carby, his gem shining brightly as the sword struggled against the shield.

"Carby!" Ruby cheers.

"Meeeep!" Carby yells struggling before the knight started to be pushed back.

"What, I'm losing on strength?!" The knight says.

Alfarr blinks. "That thing talks?"

The knight then roars before a ripple in the shield occurs and it is blasted away.

"Good job." Alfarr says smirking before Carby shoots a light at him from his gem and Alfarr starts to feel the pain receding. He sighs in relief as he stands up fully again.

"I see you're up." Coco says walking up before taking aim at the knight and opens fire.

Alfarr blinks at her surprised. "Coco?"

Coco chuckles. "In the flesh. Though I was surprised coming in. You taking control and leading an army against us?"

"Nope, that was the downed grimm. Meet the legendary knight class, otherwise known as the hunter generals of grimm." Alfarr says feeling his dust surge through him from Carby's light and starts summoning it.

"Everyone, now is our chance, take it down!" Jaune orders.

Everyone charges at it before they hear something else. "Grimm sale! The attacking Grimm has dropped my prices! Get your one in a lifetime deals!" The old man calls.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow before hearing a bell ring and looks to see Coco gone and only an outline of dashes left behind with a trial leading to the store.

"Coco." He said groaning before getting back to charging as he tries to mark as many grimm as he can.

"Oh for the love of…!" Fox says.

The knight tries his best to defend himself, but for some reason, it was as if he was now sluggish and weaker. Mercury kicked him in the face and he recoiled, sending him back several steps into Nora's hammer strike.

Nora laughs and seems to turn on the rockets on the hammer and swing hard and send the knight flying towards Yang and Fox who punches him hard and sends him flying again.

"Oh, now it's a fair fight." Blake says as Ruby and Weiss do a combo attack, shooting ice bullets at it as it falls.

Alfarr smirks as he was able to gather up a group of four grimm who was able to still move and made them launch themselves suicidally at the following knight as Yatsuhashi brings his sword down after the four controlled grimm had pinned the knight.

"No!" The knight yells and an explosion of power sent most reeling and away from the knight.

"Is it over?" Coco asks coming over with some bags.

"I won't die! Not until I have had my revenge OZPIN!" The knight bellows.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Ozpin?" Before charging the remaining wind dust within him and launches it at the Knight, hitting it with a stream of high powered wind, sending him flying into the kingdom's defense wall nearby and making him drop his sword which embedded itself into the ground. The knight starts to pull itself out of the wall and howls at him. Seeing this Alfarr stops momentarily, bringing both his hands together to increase the power of his wind and launches it with double the force at the knight. The knight could only roar when it came into view and slammed him into the wall, sending debris and fragments from the impact as the grimm was buried and crushed underneath the rumble.

Alfarr pants as the reminding grimm try to come at him, but he just walks by them with hand marks on them now making them target practice for the others as he walks to the rumble and tries to find the sphere. "Where is that stupid thing?"

Coco raises an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?"

"The grimm absorbed something and become that. It has to be here somewhere." Alfarr says barely remaining conscious as the pain came back full steam.

Coco watches him carefully. "Alfarr, please stop."

"I got to fin…" Alfarr stopped and collapsed onto the rubble.

"Alfarr!" Coco and Ruby yells as she comes running at them.

Not long after that, a bright light started shining from the rubble and a sphere of energy rose from it.

"Whoa." Most said as the sphere floated. The sphere floated there for a few moments before flinging itself at Jaune and before anyone could react, it had been absorbed into his body.

Jaune yells out as he scratches at himself and tries to tear off his armor. "What's going on? What's happening?!" Jaune yells afraid at first before he then starts to feel a surge of power and soon on the back of his sword hand, appears a tattoo of a proud knight.

Jaune was then confused. "What the…?"

"Jaune, are you ok?" Phyrra asks.

"He would be fine. Now let's get the wounded fixed up." Coco calls as she looks over Alfarr.

"Come on you." Emerald says pushing Mercury.

Ruby gulps as she sees some blood coming out of Alfarr. "Is he okay?"

"I think he will be fine if we get him to a doctor." Coco says.

Ruby looks to her aghast. "Well let's get him moving." She said almost scolding her.

* * *

Ozpin looked out at the kingdom as all the after action reports were given. "Are you completely sure?"

"There is no doubt about it." Ironwood says.

"To think there would be a grimm that could control others or have powers equal or greater than a hunter." Ozpin says.

Ironwood huffs. "And yet we have our mystery man able to match that power."

"Given what we seen and what readings your androids' got, I bet it is a semblance." Glynda says.

Ironwood frowns. "To think there are some that can control grimm. We have to find more like him and maybe this whole grimm war can end."

"That's maybe easier said than done. For all we know, Alfarr's semblance is unique to him. A fluke of nature. But more importantly, the grimm called out my name. It obviously wanted revenge on me." Ozpin says.

Glynda raises an eyebrow. "Did you seem to piss off a grimm?"

"Judging from its wounds, it had, before fighting it, must have been a grimm that I near got to finish off." Ozpin surmises.

"That's a scary thought. A grimm we fail to kill could become one of those." Ironwood says.

Ozpin hums. "Try and list all the grimm the factuality has not able to slain and include yourselves and make sure to add a lifelong assessment to the students. You must write the grimm that you are not able to kill."

"I feel as though someone has opened Pandora's box with this and not sure if it was us or our enemies who did this." Glynda says.

Ozpin huffs. "I fear that may be both and we are the only ones paying for it."

"One thing is for sure, word is going to get to the other kingdoms and villages outside them about this incident. The world is about to change again like eighty years ago." Ironwood says.

Ozpin frowns. "Then hope it doesn't start another war."

"At this point, I hope he does become a huntsman as they are neutral to the kingdoms." Ironwood says.

Ozpin turns to them. "Make sure he is given the right equipment now. I fear he doesn't have a choice."

"What is more, I think these facts will change everything. Whoever controls him, could control the grimm." Glynda says.

"And if they control the grimm, who knows what they will do." Ozpin says.

Ironwood huffs. "Who knows what we could do at the moment."

"In either case, we have a city to rebuild and…Ironwood, the elf you have been looking for is Alfarr." Ozpin says.

Ironwood looks to them before running off.


	10. Chapter 10: Stir Crazy

"How is he?" Coco asks the doctor who just came out of the room.

"He will be fine. We managed to remove all the fragments, but he is pretty beat up besides that. He has bruises all over and is suffering from extreme exhaustion. He pushed himself to the limit and beyond." The doctor says.

Ruby stands up as she hears that. "Is he awake?"

The doctor shakes his head. "Not yet. But maybe soon once the medicine wears off a bit."

Coco sighs as she turns to Ruby. "Stay here. I'll be back." She said before walking away.

Ruby sat in the seat as Coco left, but soon her team showed up. "Hey, he doing ok?" Weiss asks.

"He is out of danger, but has not yet woken up." Ruby says.

Yang sighs. "Can't believe we went through all that. He must have had it rougher than us."

"He fought the fight the longest." Blake says.

"Yeah, it also didn't help he was already getting exhausted before the train crash." Yang says remembering when he got her to let him support her.

Ruby sighs as she leans back in her seat. "How's Jaune? Dealing with a new friend…I think? Did he release it?"

"No, it hasn't reacted. I think Alfarr knows more about them than he is letting on." Blake says.

Yang frowns. "Maybe we should interrogate him once he wakes up."

"Wounded and besides, you would just try and entice to get him to talk." Blake says.

Yang smirks. "I have my ways. I did make a club owner talk easy."

"By putting his balls in a death hold according to gossip." Coco says coming back.

Yang shrugs. "Eh, he wouldn't shut up."

"So what did you get?" Ruby asks as Zwei comes up to Blake.

Coco smiles as Blake jumps onto a bookshelf. "Oh, his replacement weapons. I have had the smiths working on them. They finished not long after all of you left."

Ruby smiles. "What are they now?"

Coco chuckles. "That's a surprise for him. Awake yet?"

"Not yet. So how is Carby doing?" Ruby asks.

"Sleeping like Alfarr." Coco says.

Ruby looks worried. "So did Carby fall asleep when Alfarr did get knocked out?"

"No, he fell asleep after shooting that beam into him." Coco says.

Ruby sighs. "He's okay, right?"

"Oh yeah, though Velvet is spoiling him like no other." Coco says.

Ruby tries to laugh at that. "That's…great." She said before looking to where Alfarr is.

"Come on little sis, let him get some rest. We should too as we are no better for wear." Yang says.

Ruby groans as she reluctantly follows her out.

"Catch you later Coco." Blake says before she and Weiss follow.

Coco nods as she sits down in a chair and waits.

A few hours later, she was dozing off when Alfarr's eyes shoot open and he gasps for air as if he was suffocating moments ago.

Coco gasps as she wakes up wide awake and looks to Alfarr somewhat panicking. "Alfarr, calm down!" She said trying to push him down on the bed again.

"What happened? Wher…Coco?" Alfarr asks registering her.

Coco smiles a bit. "Yeah, it's me. You're fine now."

"Wha…" Alfarr stops and hissed in pain.

Coco slowly pushes him back down on the bed. "They just took out like around fifty shards out of you. You are still going to be sore right now and don't move around or you might reopen your wounds."

"So where am I? Some sort of healer's home?" Alfarr asks.

Coco snarks. "No, just an infirmary in the school."

"Infirm…ary?" Alfarr asks confused, amusing Coco.

Coco chuckles. "Yeah, like a healer's place."

"Oh…ok." Alfarr says as she takes the seat next to his bed.

Coco smiles and drops the bag on him and makes him grunt in pain. "Yeah, sorry. But that's for you. Hope you aren't afraid of sharp things now."

"Wait, I know a comeback for that…what did the guy say again?" Alfarr says trying to think on it, amusing Coco more.

Coco chuckles. "Just open it."

"Oh, I remember, like your tongue. That is what he said." Alfarr says.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "You want to kiss me?"

"I don't really get it, but it seemed clever when he said it." Alfarr says trying to impress her a bit.

Coco sighs. "Open your gift already." She said waving him off.

"Alright." Alfarr opened the package while Coco smiled.

Coco chuckles at his surprised face as he takes out his new sword which seems to be more angular than his originals. "Yeah, finally finished when you guys left. Could have sent it to you in a locker, but you didn't have one."

"Still cannot get over those things can fly." Alfarr says.

Coco rolls her eyes. "It's useful. Now then, how do you like the new toys?"

"Before or after I think of a way to thank you?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smirks. "Just tell me you like it."

"You or the weapons?" Alfarr asks.

Coco laughs and gets up and stands by the bed. "So you still want to hang out?"

"Yes." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles as she takes both the blades and flames them end to end and somehow makes a very long barrel with hilts serving as the handles now. "Congratulations. You have your very own fifty calibers. Heavy and tough, this thing can go through almost anything. Just try and get the right stance. I don't want to see you in here again, this time with a shattered shoulder, okay?" She asks giving it to him.

"Ok…and us hanging out?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles and nods. "Yeah, I would like that. And don't worry. I'm not going shopping. Already had my fill."

"You somehow are making Fox pay for that aren't you?" Alfarr jokes.

Coco shrugs. "It was a sale. How could I resist?"

Alfarr chuckles, feeling better after hearing that.

Coco sighs. "Anyways, I'll go get some homework for you. You have been out for a few days. And by the way, you may have another visitor."

"Ok…the sphere?" Alfarr asks.

Coco slaps herself on the forehead. "Dang it. Jaune got it. He has a knight tattoo on the back of his hand. Could you teach him how to use it?"

Alfarr goes quiet for a few moments before saying. "I need to think on this."

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Why? He has it and needs to be taught."

"I need to think about what this means for my tribe. My mission was to find as many as I could and bring them back to my village. Also, I need to think of this new power I have." Alfarr says looking at his left hand.

Coco sighs. "Word is going around that you are a grimm yourself to control them like that. Except for those that were there. In spite of this, I'm sticking with you or maybe Ruby is she's available." Alfarr looks at his hand, thinking about this as she talked. "You didn't know you could even do that, did you?" Coco asks.

"Not in the slightest." Alfarr admits.

Coco tries to smile. "Well…now you are stuck with it. Maybe we can train you on it and help control it."

"Is it only effective on grimm?" Alfarr wonders at loud.

Coco shrugs. "I don't know. Only you would. But don't use me a test subject, got it?" She asks frowning.

"Coco, a serious question." Alfarr says.

Coco takes off her glasses. "Yes?"

"How does one tell when they are in love?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles, but laughs a little in her mind. "You just do."

"Oh…what do you really think of me?" Alfarr asks.

Coco hums. "Well…you are pretty great guy. Even leagues better than Fox." She said getting a small chuckle out of him. "And quite mysterious. Makes me wanna do an interview with you for some bullshit newspaper and keep that information for myself. Personally, you got a great personality. Heck, you ran headlong into danger, with lots of tiny swords shards in you, a pack of controlled grimm behind you, all the way, knowing you could die. That's a mark in my book."

"So…final assessment?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles. "You would be a good boyfriend."

Alfarr gulps a bit, not sure what to say.

Coco chuckles a bit at his reaction before sighing. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I am glad you're ok as well." Alfarr says as Coco poured some liquid onto a cloth.

Coco sighs. "Man, you were really busted up when we got you in."

"Was I?" Alfarr asks.

"Yeah, now inhale this deeply and get some more rest." Coco says covering his nose with the cloth.

Alfarr did as he was told and soon felt drowsy and starting to fall asleep.

Coco sighs in relief and looks to the bottle. "Why is there chloroform here?" She asks herself as she packs up the swords after separating them back to their bladed ends and puts them into the bag and takes it with her. "Goodnight Alfarr."

* * *

"Alfarr, you're awake!" Ruby cheered.

Alfarr couldn't say anything other than choking noises as Ruby's death grip had a hold on him.

"I see you're still with us." Yang says as Weiss checks his medical chart.

Alfarr just tries to gives a thumbs up.

"So the shrapnel from your sword shattering was embedded into you." Weiss says getting most of the girls' attention.

Alfarr breathes deeply as Ruby finally let's go of him. "Yeah, they get them out."

"Yeah they did." Weiss says as the girls look over her shoulder at it.

Alfarr sighs. "But I'm fine and the healer said I should be released soon."

Ruby just smiles at him before they heard a meep. They all looked around before they heard a scratching from the door.

Alfarr chuckles as remembers how Coco talked about him. "Alright, let the little guy in."

"Carby, what is it you want in there?" A female voice says.

"Meep meep." They heard and hears some more scratching.

"Alright." The female says opening the door, showing it was Velvet.

"Meep!" Carby yells as he launches himself at Alfarr and he laughs as he grabs him and hugs him.

"Hey there Carby, how are you?" Alfarr asks as Ruby wanted to get in there and hug too.

Carby looks up to him and smiles. "Meep." He said before nuzzling him again.

"Thanks for saving me and Ruby." Alfarr says.

Carby smiles and let's go of him and moves to Ruby and pushes her back to Alfarr and gives a smug, "Meep."

"Oh ho, little Carby playing matchmaker." Yang says.

Both Ruby and Alfarr blushes. "Carby." They said scolding.

"Meep." Carby says sticking his tongue out at them before bounding to Velvet.

Velvet chuckles as she held Carby who was smirking in her arms. "Guess he wants you to get together."

Hearing that, a few girls could determine why, but felt a pang of jealousy.

Alfarr groans as he covers his face. "Carby, you are starting to become the bane of my existence."

"Come on Carby, let's go get you some food." Velvet says.

Carby smiles up to her. "Meep meep?" He asks licking his lips.

"Well…um…how are you feeling?" Ruby asks trying to change the subject after the two left.

Alfarr sighs as he relaxes back on the bed again. "Just fine. Just need maybe another night or two. Anything I am missing?"

"Nothing much." Weiss says closing the door so no one could peek in and see his elf ears.

Alfarr sighs. "How are you girls? After the storm we went through."

"Rested." Blake says.

Alfarr frowns. "Lucky. I had shards. Now tell me something different." He said still frowning before smiling and they realized he was joking a bit.

Ruby smiles. "Well, we just had a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise, we're fine. Now we just need to worry about you. You have like a hundred holes in you."

"And all the brushing." Weiss adds.

Alfarr sighs in relief. "Good. Now why don't you girls head out. I need to rest up more. The healer is about to give me something."

"What? No goodbye kiss for Ruby?" Yang jokes.

Alfarr groans as he blushes with Ruby as well. "Can we…not…right now?"

"I see you want to do it alone sis." Yang says.

Ruby blushed heavily as she brings her hood up to try and cover herself, while Alfarr didn't have the luxury.

"I hope you get better soon." Blake says before escorting Yang out. Weiss smiles and winks at them before heading out as well.

"Do you always have embarrassing friends?" Alfarr asks trying to hide his face by not looking at Ruby.

"Only after coming to Beacon." Ruby says before leaning to him. "I'm glad you're alright."

Alfarr sighs. "Yeah, I'm glad you are too. But…that teasing…you aren't really liking me like that…are you?" He asks looking at her slightly.

"…maybe." Ruby whispers covering up her face more.

Alfarr sighs and looks away again. "Remember what I told you…about Coco?"

"I know…I will see you later." Ruby says walking away.

Alfarr stayed silent for a bit. "I'm confused right now." He said stopping her.

"About?" Ruby asks looking back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang was making a call to her dad while petting Zwei.

"Yeah, she now has her own boyfriend. And boy are they afraid like you would instill fear in them if you were here." She said as Zwei yawns.

"That's nice dear." Taiyang says trying to remain calm.

Yang smirks a bit. "Yeah, so they might go out on dates. Who knows."

Hearing that, Taiyang was practically foaming at the mouth.

Yang raises an eyebrow to the phone. "You there dad?"

"I'm here sweetie." Taiyang says his voice a little off.

"Breathe dad." Yang says.

"Trying." Came the reply.

"Ok and you want to know the best part?" Yang asks.

"Yes?" Came the seethed reply.

"I tricked you. They are not even dating yet." Yang says before laughing.

Silence was on the other end before a sigh of relief. "Don't do that again. I doubt the heart can take it."

"Though she is falling for him. That wasn't a lie and it is so cute because both can be so innocent." Yang says.

"How much longer?" He asks.

"Don't know. I think he has the hots for another girl right now." Yang says.

Shen then heard glass breaking in the background.

"Yeah, that is right dad. Ruby has starting setting her sights on stealing a man." Yang says.

"I'll be right back." He said before she just heard him walk off.

"Yang, was that necessary?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, he is going to the big picture of Summer he takes with him everywhere." Yang says.

"Isn't she your mom?" Weiss asks freezing Yang.

"Actually…she's my step mom." Yang admits.

Weiss stares before realizing why. "Oh. Okay, I won't pry."

"No, it's ok. That's why I call her Summer sometimes. She raised me with my dad. My birth mother…she left not long after I was born for some reason." Yang says.

Blake looks at her sadly. "So you have no idea where she is?"

"No, I am still looking, but it no longer is my sole reason like when I told you the story to get you to come to the dance." Yang says.

Blake sighs. "So…you think those will get together?" She asks trying to change the subject.

"Um…" Yang says moving her hand up and down to show she was unsure.

Weiss smiles. "Well, if anything, he might get a kiss goodbye out of it. By the way, it's been a while."

"What? You want to bet those two are still blushing and trying not to make eye contact?" Yang asks.

Weiss huffs. "I'm above petty money games."

"It's a figure of speech and by the way, you develop any feelings dancing with him?" Yang asks.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Hardly. It's just a way to get out of being judge that I haven't danced with anyone or had a date."

"So?" Yang asks with a knowing grin.

Weiss frowns. "No."

"Come on, you like him as he doesn't know your family or even after anything." Yang says.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up. I'm trying to stay away from this whole thing."

"Oh Blake, do you see what I see?" Yang asks making Blake lower her book.

Blake smirks a bit. "Yeah, the blushing future girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asks defensively with a light blush.

Yang smirks. "Look, she's blushing. Oh she must have a crush on him."

Weiss frowns. "Oh shut up!"

* * *

Alfarr raises an eyebrow at hearing some laughter and angry yelling. "They seem to be having fun."

"Yeah." Ruby says smiling a bit.

Alfarr sighs and looks to her. "So…what happens to us now? I'm caught between the two of you and I can't make a decision at all here."

"I'll talk to Coco and take a look at your new weapons." Ruby says with a little drool at the last part.

Alfarr smiles a bit before looking around and stops. "Wait, where's the bag?"

"Bag?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr nods. "Yeah, Coco brought in the weapons in a bag. I think she took them than. Maybe you would get to see them firsthand if you go talk to her."

Ruby, hearing that, squeed a little.

Alfarr smiles as he sees her reaction. "Maybe you should go and check them out. I'll be here anyway." He said laying on the bed again.

"Ok. Get some rest." Ruby says before leaving.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" Cinder asks.

"Positive, both were able to control grimm." Mercury says.

Emerald frowns. "And one's dead. Though one is being healed up in the infirmary as we speak."

"This is troubling and from what you said it is the one that got me on the party night." Cinder says.

Mercury hums as he rubs at his bandages. "And both can hit hard."

"Yeah, never seen you get hurt so bad it bypasses your aura defense." Emerald says.

Mercury huffs. "At least this was an easy fix."

"Still got your shit stomped." Emerald says.

Mercury just glares at her.


	11. Chapter 11: Need Some Bed Sheets

Coco sighs as tries to do the schoolwork before a few rapid knocks came to the door. "Coming." She said getting up and opens the door.

"Can I see it?!" Ruby yells as she leans in close.

"Um…hi Ruby." Coco greets back a little from her.

Ruby giggles as she can't seem to keep still. "Sorry about this, but I have to see Alfarr's weapon."

"Hold on and calm down first." Coco says.

Ruby hops in place as she tries to calm down. "Oh I can't wait." I did say she was trying. Coco grabs and holds her in the air for a bit till she stops squirming. Ruby nervously chuckles. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"You calmed?" Coco asks.

Ruby nods and hums in agreement.

"Good." Coco says setting her down.

Ruby smiles greatly. "So…can I see them?"

"Alright." Coco says going and getting out a bag.

Ruby squeed and rushes over and takes it. "Wow." She said slowly opening the bag and gasps at the sight. "Jackpot." She whispered as she brings out the swords.

"Let me show you." Coco says assembling them into a sniper.

Ruby gasps and held her breath as she watches the swords slowly turn into a long rifle. "Wow. Almost as long or maybe bigger than mine."

"Well yours is made into a scythe. This is formed by two swords." Coco says.

Ruby giggles as she holds it and gasps as she looks it over. "Wow, this is so much…is that a fifty?" She asks looking into the bag and taking out a large bullet.

Coco sighs. "Yeah, he's the best at hitting far away targets and has the power of wind so I thought, might as well go all out. What's yours?"

Ruby clears her throat and looks down a little. "Forty-five."

"Hum…that can be better at times." Coco says.

Ruby shrugs. "Maybe. So…about Alfarr…?" She tries to start.

"Yes, what about him?" Coco asks lowering her glasses.

Ruby clears her throat. "Well…he's stuck. Between us is making him getting worried up high. He's worried that he might hurt both of us if he chooses so…"

"Oh, I knew this one was coming and told him you would be stopping by." Coco says.

Ruby nods as she blushes. "Yeah, so what do we do?"

"Well we have a few options." Coco says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"One, we can fight over him." Coco says.

Ruby's eyes drift to her bag sitting nearby fearfully.

"Two we can turn lesbian and forget Alfarr." Coco says joking.

Ruby eeps and blushes heavily as she freezes.

"Three, we can both give up on him." Coco says.

Ruby groans. "Isn't there a fourth way?" She asks, looking at her pleadingly.

"Or fourth, we try and share." Coco says.

Ruby blinks. "Why didn't I think of that before or heck, Alfarr?"

"Oh, do I hear choice two?" Coco jokes.

Ruby eeps and blushes heavily again.

"Ok, I am kidding. Choice four." Coco says.

Ruby sighs in relief. "So…what now?"

"I think exciting Alfarr too much might reopen his wounds." Coco says.

Ruby sighs. "So…what or when do we tell him?"

"We shall wait and see. For now, we got an incoming Carby." Coco says.

"Meep meep." Carby cheers as he waddles in.

"High five little guy?" Ruby asks.

Carby smiles as he gets onto the table and holds up a paw.

Ruby giggles and gives him a high five or a high paw. "Right on little buddy." She said before grabbing him and hugging him. "You are just so fluffy."

"Meep." Carby says.

Coco chuckles. "Yeah, that's another thing we have in common. He's so amazing, along with Alfarr." She said scratching Carby under the chin. "And to think Alfarr almost lost the use of his arm for you." Coco says freezing Ruby.

Ruby glares slightly to Carby. "What?!" She asks angrily.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that." Coco says.

Carby gulps as Ruby keeps glaring at him. "Meep." Carby tries cutely.

 _ **WHACK**_

Carby groans as he held his head as Ruby held two fingers up for another strike. "Meep."

"Oh we are going to get along great." Coco says.

Carby meeps weakly as he now had two girls to please and make sure they didn't go after him.

* * *

About a week later, Alfarr was finally discharged from the infirmary. Alfarr sighs as he looks to his upgraded room now after he was released from being held at least a week and a half. He raises an eyebrow to the weapons bench that seems to be brought in by the blacksmith himself as it held tools for only his weapon and looks over to the more decorative style now around the room.

"They want to keep you; you know?" Coco asks behind him as she keeps checking over his bandages that are now left to make sure they aren't bleeding.

Alfarr shrugs. "I still want to try and be unaffiliated and only to my village. If I get stuck here, I might be sent back and not for the right reason."

"Not even for me?" Coco says.

Alfarr looks back at her. "Well…maybe an exception there."

"Oh?" Coco asks grabbing his arm.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "Well…yeah…I mean…you are someone I would risk for so it would only make sense to follow you a bit."

"Oh that is cute. Come, let's go for a walk." Coco says.

Alfarr sighs as he grabs a shirt and puts it on and follows her out. "Where to?"

"Follow me." Coco says leading him along.

Alfarr smiles as he was lead along as he tries to keep up. "Come on, where are we going?"

"Aren't you nosey." Coco says coyly.

Alfarr rolls his eyes. "That's because I have to prepare what you are planning and not worry about dying."

"Oh you won't get off that easy." Coco jokes.

Alfarr sighs. "When will you stop this kind of teasing?"

"Never." Coco says smirking.

Alfarr stares at her. "So how much farther?"

"You will see." Coco says before leading him through town to the park.

Alfarr becomes confused. "Um…the park?"

"A good place to just spend some time together, don't you think?" Coco asks.

Alfarr chuckles nervously. "Oh right, forgot that. Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Besides you could use the fresh air after spending so long in that medical room." Coco says.

Alfarr sighs as he looks around. "Yeah, but then again, I am still healing so I might more bedridden than normal."

"Just sit under the tree." Coco says lowering her glasses.

Alfarr sighs. "Fine." He said sitting down under the shade of the tree and relaxing. "Never really had a chance like this in a long time."

"Well now you do. On a side note, how sensitive are your ears?" Coco whispers the latter part to him.

Alfarr blinks as he looks to her. "Sensitive? What for?"

"Like sensitive to the touch." Coco says.

Alfarr just still ended up confused. "Well…they are kinda sensitive. That's why I wear the cowl most of the time. Helps keep my ears warm to a certain amount."

"What about when they are touched?" Coco asks.

Alfarr hums. "Well, I am the only one so I can sort of take it that way, but someone else…I don't know. Why?"

"No reason." Coco says stroking his cheek.

Alfarr blushes as he backs off a little. "Um…is this normal?"

"Yes, this is a sign of affection." Coco says leaning in.

Alfarr gulps as he tries to stay with the space. "So um…what is planned here?"

"A little award for killing the grimm and discovering your semblance." Coco says before kissing his cheek.

Alfarr blinks as he freezes. "I…I…I…thought that…we just spend time together."

"This is spending time together, now relax." Coco says sitting down next to him.

Alfarr gulps as he tries to relax. "O…okay. But…how?"

"Just sit and relax." Coco says laying her head on his shoulder.

Alfarr gulps as he tries to ignore the feeling of being uncomfortable here and not look at her.

"You know; I would like to see your village." Coco says.

"Home huh?" Alfarr says looking out and thinking.

Coco nods. "Yeah, might be amazing to see an old style village."

Alfarr says nothing as he thinks.

Coco looks up to him. "What are you thinking?"

"Can I go home yet? My mission isn't complete and I only have found two." Alfarr says.

Coco looks to him slightly worried. "You're worried that a visit will be seen as a disgraced to you, isn't it?"

"Partly." Alfarr says.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "And the other part?"

"I am worried I wouldn't be allowed to leave again." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs and leans her head on his shoulder again. "Then I guess we can hold off on that. Until you have around enough of the spheres."

"So Coco, tell me more about yourself." Alfarr says making her smirk.

* * *

Ruby sighs as she lays her head on the table. "So…you two went on a date, huh?" She asks looking up to Coco.

Coco smiles. "Don't worry, the next one is yours."

Ruby gives a long sigh. "When are we going to tell him?"

"Soon, so you ready for the tournament?" Coco asks.

Ruby taps her fingers on the table. "Sort of. I do need to go over some plans."

"Well, Alfarr can't participate as he is still healing and not part of a team." Coco says.

Ruby sighs as she brings herself up and stands straight. "Where is he right now?"

"In his room. Looked like he was meditating when I left." Coco says.

"Ok, so you checked out the other teams yet?" Ruby asks.

Coco nods. "Yeah, they look tough. But my team is tougher, considering. Anyway, I'm sure you'll make it. You went through grimm hell."

"Yeah, by the way, they repair that section of the wall yet?" Ruby asks.

Coco chuckles. "Well…"

"It couldn't have been that damaged from where Alfarr blasted the knight through it." Ruby says.

Coco clears her throat. "He busted almost a whole building. Two or three stories of it."

"And…that's what it took to bring that grimm down?" Ruby asks.

Coco nods as she smirks and moves behind her. "Yeah, so that store and office building is not coming back for a few months."

"What store and office building?" Ruby asks suspiciously.

Coco frowns. "My second favorite clothing store and the office for the company." She said before grabbing her shoulders tightly and smirking.

"That was the one crushed by the snake, right?" Ruby asks.

Coco shrugs. "Third favorite shopping center. Now how prepared are you?"

"Eep." Ruby says trying to back away.

Coco grins and pushes her back in her seat and gripping her shoulders. "Nope. You are tense. Time for a little relaxation." She observed.

Ruby squeaks.

* * *

"Ah. That feels miles better." Ruby said spinning her arms around as she walks with the team to the field.

Yang grins. "Geez sis. What did you do, have a date with Alfarr?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Nope, haven't been on one with him yet."

"Speaking of Alfarr, where is he? He asked me to see him." Weiss says.

Ruby stretches a bit. "Coco said he's back in his room meditating. Kinda wish he was here watching."

"What want him to admire you?" Yang asks.

"More like you do." Blake says.

Ruby blushes a bit as she hears this, but it wasn't as much as before. "Well, we might see him after the match. Who knows, maybe they'll a special ceremony for him or maybe since most people don't want others to know what they have until it's over."

"You really think that he would show up for it?" Blake waiting for Yang's response to her accusation.

Ruby shakes her head. "No. He's not like that."

"Bet he is training right now." Yang says sticking out her tongue at Blake.

Ruby smiles. "Well Coco did say he is mediating. Maybe he is training like we know how to train."

"I heard Team CFVY won their first match. Let's not lose either." Yang says.

Ruby grins. "So you can meet Fox again?"

"Please, the only fox I like is the half breed." Yang says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Fox is somewhat like one too. Besides, you two did get friendly after the city fight."

"Yeah, then he got a little fresh with me." Yang says.

Ruby leans towards her. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I may act like it, but I want someone who will treat me right. He is a good tag team partner, but not what I am looking for in a man." Yang says proudly.

They all stare at her. "You have standards?" Weiss asks bluntly.

"What, you think I am a dime store hussy?" Yang asks offended.

Weiss puts her hands up in defense. "No, no, it's just…you never seem to like boys at all."

"I like the adventures type more is all." Yang says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Do you like girls?" She asks smirking a little.

"I…oh look they have a sale on little duck stuffed animals!" Yang says running towards the shop.

Ruby grins. "She's into girls and boys."

"And the ducks?" Blake asks.

"Has a collection." Ruby says.

Blake shakes her head. "Come on, we're going to be late." She said walking away.

"Oh, her prized one is a duck in squire armor. She calls him Squire Duckens." Ruby says.

Weiss snarks. "Okay, that's cute and funny."

"He is who she carried with her everywhere to play." Ruby says.

Blake chuckles. "Who's the second?"

"Colonel Quackers." Ruby says.

They both laugh at that. "Is all her ducks named as soldiers?" Weiss asks through her laughter.

"There is Chancellor Quack." Ruby says.

Blake snarks as she tries to hold it in. "Okay, you have to stop or we will laugh straight to the field."

"Only if one of you goes in there and tells her Squire Duckens is waiting to watch her fight." Ruby says.

Weiss laughs as she holds her stomach. "I'll…I'll do it." She said raising a hand and walking off while trying to contain her laughter.

* * *

Alfarr sighs as he swung his swords in a kata, trying to get a feel for the difference in weight from his last pair.

"Somewhat lighter, but not much and this extra gun on it." He said to himself as he looks at the hilt.

"I see you're practicing." A voice behind him says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as he looks behind him to see Coco smirking. "Well yeah, these are my new weapons and I have to know how to use them or I might kill myself or others."

"My boyfriend. The diligent huntsman." Coco says walking up.

Alfarr blushes. "Only for others to be not hurt again."

Coco smiles. "So…disappointed you're not in the tournament?" Coco asks.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Nah. I probably wouldn't have survived as I don't have a team."

"True, you would be at a huge disadvantage." Coco says looking him over. "So any pain at all?"

"Well, now that you mention it. I have some pain in my neck and can't turn it too far." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "Why don't you sit down? You need the rest."

"Only because you insist." Alfarr says sitting down with her before she takes his head and moves it a certain way, popping it. "Ow."

Coco smirks. "Oh shut up you big baby. This will feel better soon enough." She said still twisting his head around.

"Coco, you like being rough and sophisticated at the same time don't you?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smirks and cracks another muscle. "What gives you that idea?"

"Oh just a feeling." Alfarr says coyly.

Coco hits his side. "Now who has the jokes?"

"I learn from you tease as Fox calls you." Alfarr says.

Coco rolls her eyes. "You are not Fox. You are…can't place the word."

"Boyfriend?" Alfarr offers.

Coco smiles and leans into him. "Yeah…and more. Now how much does it hurt?"

"Not really anymore." Alfarr says.

Coco nods. "Go. Now then." She said before hugging him from behind.

"So you win?" Alfarr asks.

Coco hums and nods as she rests against him. "Yep. Now we just need to wait for the other teams to move on as well."

"You know that thing just amazes me." Alfarr says looking up at the stadium in the air.

Coco nods. "It would amaze anyone. And that is because some of our semblance can destroy a whole area and maybe punch a hole through the wall."

"Yeah." Alfarr says looking to his left hand again. "I'm thinking of getting something for my left hand." Alfarr says.

Coco reaches over and grabs his hand and strokes at it. "Maybe some bandages to match you right now and some good grip gloves for later."

"I was thinking a gauntlet, but you get the gist of the idea." Alfarr says.

Coco shrugs and hugs him tight. "Whatever you need."

Alfarr clears his throat as he blushes a bit. "So…what are you going to do for now?"

"I was thinking spending time with my bf." Coco says.

"By the way, do you know what happened to the knight's sword? He didn't have it when I finished him." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "It flew away when you hit him for the final time. Ozpin has it and he may ask you something when you are healed up. For now…just relax." She said making sure he doesn't get away by hugging him tighter.

"Ah, I hear someone who would think a grimm knight sword actually intimidates other grimm." Alfarr says.

Coco shrugs. "Must be right to stay with the headmaster then."

Alfarr sighs and tries to look at her. "So…what do you want to do now?"

"I want my bf to relax." Coco says sounding impatient now.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "That's tough for me."

"Well I could always do a sleeper hold on you." Coco says and very quickly, she feels his muscles relaxing.

Alfarr clears his throat nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's my bf." Coco says smiling and lays back on the ground with him.

Alfarr could only blush heavily as he tries to stay still.


	12. Chapter 12: Pay Up

Coco chuckles as she leans on Alfarr as they head to the fair tents, trying to find Ruby and the others. "So…how much did you like it?" Coco asks teasingly.

"So this is like a cultural exchange?" Alfarr asks as Carby rides on his shoulder as Velvet had to run an errand.

Coco nods. "Yeah. All the kingdoms coming together to prevent another war from happening. While the fight is happening, there is another talk in a meeting room."

"And bets on the winners." Alfarr says.

Coco shrugs. "That too. You going to bet?"

"Only on you." Alfarr jokes.

Coco chuckles and hugs him with one arm. "Yeah, bet with everything you have. You would be rich by the end of the tournament."

"I don't think Carby here wants to be betted." Alfarr jokes.

Carby rolls his eyes. "Meep."

"True." Coco says chuckling.

Alfarr smiles as they try and find Ruby and the others. "So where do you think they are?"

Coco smirks. "The place that sells the biggest meal for cheap."

Hearing that, Alfarr chuckles nervously. "Speaking of food…"

Coco raises an eyebrow as she hears growling and a high pitched growling from his shoulder. "Okay, let's go." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to a small tent where they had large bowls. "Here we go and there they are." She said spotting Ruby and the others.

"Want to sneak up on them?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smirks as Carby meeps quietly as he waddled slowly across the ground toward the girls.

Alfarr says nothing as Carby keeps sneaking and he notices the other team from beacon sitting there as well.

Coco smirks as she holds a finger to her lips and slowly drags him along before they both move behind Ruby. Coco chuckles to herself and reaches up before hearing some wind cutting and a smash and freezes as they see a credit card stuck in the table.

"What? I still have an allowance." Weiss yells as she grudgingly picks up her card.

Coco sighs and shows her own card to Ruby who jumps a little before looking behind her and smiles. "Alfarr!" Ruby cheers and hugs him.

"Ribs…caving in." Alfarr managed out choking.

Ruby hums happily as she nuzzles him as Coco snickers.

"Air." Alfarr begs.

Coco chuckles as she grabs Ruby and takes her off of him. "There we go." She said holding her up by her collar. "One lovable girl."

"Thank you." Alfarr says gasping for air.

Ruby smiles and hugs him softly now. "Nice to see Alfarr."

"Thanks. So how did it go?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby grins. "We won! And now Yang and Weiss are going to be fighting in our next round. But I wish you could at least stay and watch."

"I was not near one of those TVs the entire time." Alfarr says as Carby kept sneaking.

Ruby smiles. "Well, you can stay with me and Blake for the rest of it."

"How's the wounds?" Blake asks.

"Better." Alfarr says.

Yang sighs in relief. "Good, sis had her mind on you the whole fight."

"So Alfarr, what did you want to talk about?" Weiss asks.

"I would rather talk about it in private." Alfarr says.

Weiss sighs. "Okay, as soon as I figure out how to pay." She said and Coco just throws her card to the old man.

"You still got my pre-orders?" Coco asks him.

"Yeah, they arrived on the last shipment." The old man says.

Coco grins as he tosses the card back to her. "On me." She said as Blake digs into her fish bowl.

"Hungry huh?" Alfarr asks.

Blake looks at him with a fish head in her mouth.

"Better watch it or someone will take some." Alfarr says spotting Carby.

Blake raises an eyebrow before shrugging and looking back to her bowl and stops as she sees Carby with a fish in his mouth too and looking at her. "Meep." He said muffled.

"You get one." Blake says.

Carby gulps down the whole fish. "Meep." He said his mouth clear.

Blake pats his head before going back to eating.

Carby smiles before bulging out his cheeks like he's sick and then opens his mouth and…

 _ **BUUUUURRRRRRRP**_

Blake stood stock still as her hair tried to get back to their original position.

Alfarr, seeing this, tried to hold back a laugh, but Nora and Yang started cracking up.

Nora laughs. "Woo boy. Ten out of ten." She cheers holding up a ten card.

"Well done." Yang says giving him a thumbs up.

Carby smiles and gives a thumbs up of his own. "Meep."

"So who is fighting next?" Alfarr asks before spotting someone.

Ruby points to the team he sees. "Team BRNZ. They're great at close combat, but also has one long. Really dangerous up close. Though no match for our grimm tamer." She said smiling up to him.

"One a range fighter and wears a beanie over one of her eyes?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, why?"

Alfarr points to the girl walking by.

Ruby raises an eyebrow to the girl as she looks to them confused and a studying gaze before walking by. "Okay, that's weird."

"Must be wondering the grounds before the match and speaking of which, how are you holding up Jaune?" Yang asks.

Jaune groans. "I don't know. Alfarr, do you have any tips on this thing?" He asks holding up his tattooed hand,

"I…nothing that will help you in your match." Alfarr says.

Jaune groans and puts his head down on the table. "Why me?"

"Come on, it's no worse than the knight. You faced a legendary class grimm and walked away alive." Alfarr says.

Jaune raises his tattooed hand. "I have a possible dangerous tattoo on me. That's even worse."

"You're wrong. That tattoo means you are worthy." Alfarr says getting up and leaving, forgetting his hunger.

Coco blinks and pays the old man again and he gives her a huge food box and she runs out while trying to carry it to him. "Alfarr!" She calls.

"Jaune has some major confidence issues." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs and gives him the large food box. "You have no idea."

"So we going to go watch?" Alfarr asks.

Coco nods. "If you want." She said as he tries to eat while carrying such a large food box. "You're quite good at that." Coco says.

"Well I have had a lot of experience of doing this as a kid." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles. "What, eating and carrying heavy bags?"

"Not particularly heavy bags but eating on the go." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles and leans against him. "What's the most you have gotten from a girl?"

"Only my mom and never this much." Alfarr says.

Coco looks up to him. "Do you like it, being like this?"

"It's different that is for sure and…seems we meet again." Alfarr says as they come up behind a green haired girl.

Emerald turns around hearing that and smiles. "Hey, nice to see there isn't a big bag grimm like last time."

"What, you want me to save your life a second time?" Alfarr jokes.

Emerald playfully frowns. "Oh shut up. You need something?"

"No, just passing by." Alfarr says as Carby climbs onto his shoulder.

Emerald sighs. "You look like you had a tough ride while actually riding a grimm. Actually, that doesn't sound so impossible now with what you can do."

"I'm still healing. My weapons were shattered in the fight and the shards mostly came in my direction." Alfarr says making Emerald wince.

"Well…good to see you out and about. You would make almost everyone here unhappy with that fatal fall." Emerald said trying to smile.

"Yeah, they would miss something alright." Alfarr says before Carby meeps at Emerald.

Emerald looks to him and freezes, trying not to launch herself at the cute little creature. "Well…that's a nice…p…pet." She struggled to say.

"Yeah, Carby is Velvet's pet. She just has me look after him when she can't." Alfarr says dangling a small piece of fish in front of Carby.

Carby drools as he tried to catch it with a snap of his mouth, but Alfarr pulls away him and starts teasing him with it.

"Open up." Alfarr says. Carby, hearing that, does it and Alfarr puts it into his mouth before pulling his hand away.

Coco hits side. "Stop teasing him."

"What? He is having fun." Alfarr says as Carby holds his cheeks in happiness as he chews.

Emerald groans as she keeps trying to hold herself. "I…I better…oh fuck it!" She yells before they both see a green blur pass by them and look behind them to see Emerald nuzzling Carby.

"Oh, that reminds me. Has Weiss founded the Carby fan club yet?" Alfarr asks.

Coco chuckles. "Oh yeah and she's taking registrations right now."

"Where do I sign up?" Emerald asks.

Coco points back the way they came. "She's down there, she'll handle the sign in and you can keep petting Carby, but we need him back."

"You and me will be best friends little guy." Emerald says nuzzling him.

Alfarr sweatdrops. "I don't think she heard you."

"I will see you later." Emerald says before begrudgingly giving Carby back to Alfarr.

Carby meeps as Coco sighs. "Alright. I have to go see my team right now. Besides, there is another who wants to spend time with you."

"Who?" Alfarr asks.

Coco giggles. "Oh, just someone who has the same feelings." She said walking away.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow before feeling a soft hug from behind and looks behind him to see Ruby. "Don't you have to be with the team?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Nah, just making sure they have strategies and everything."

"I'll see you later." Coco says walking away.

"So I am sitting with your team then?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, so you can enjoy the fight at least since you missed ours."

"Very well. Come on Carby, we are going to the stadium." Alfarr says.

Carby smiles and jumps onto Ruby's head. "Meep."

"Lead the way Ruby." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles and grabs his hand and leads him along.

* * *

Alfarr hums as he looks through the list of the teams and how the competition works. "Random huh?" He asks looking at the second rounds.

"Yeah, they give you little heads up about the matches and the doubles round is supposedly no heads up and announce moments before the match." Weiss says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "There is no such things as random." He said still reading away.

"So Jaune certainly improved." Blake says.

Yang nods. "Yeah, but he's got nothing on Pyrrha." Yang says.

"Yeah and that sniper May, I have yet to see her actually hit anyone." Alfarr comments.

Ruby smirks. "Think you're better than her?"

"I'm not saying that, but I am saying you are." Alfarr says.

Ruby blushes as she puts her hair behind her ear. "Oh…thanks."

"Oh that's cute." Yang teases.

Ruby moans as she covers her head with her hood.

"Really Yang?" Weiss asks.

Yang grins. "I'm her sis. I'm entitled to teasing her."

Weiss says nothing after hearing the word sister.

Alfarr looks over as he sees Weiss goes silent. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Weiss says as they heard an explosion and turned to see the tree line on fire.

Alfarr rum aides an eyebrow. "Did they just explode a battlefield?"

"No, only that tree and it was Nora who did that." Blake says.

"Smart, this makes it impossible for the sniper to see." Alfarr comments.

Ruby smiles as she still tries to hide. "So you got any other way they could win?"

"No, this is Jaune's team win." Alfarr says.

Blake smirks. "Except they are arguing."

"My opinion still stands." Alfarr says.

Ruby leans her head on him. "That, I have no doubt. They are tough enough to hit a rock far into the enemy."

"And there it is." Alfarr says as Nora hit all four with the hammer, sending them flying into a safety net of sorts and unconscious.

Alfarr hums as he tries to see the down team. "Are they okay?"

"Don't worry. They are just unconscious." Yang reassures.

"So who is left?" Ruby asks.

"Team SSSN and team NDGO." Blake says.

Alfarr hums as he tries to find them on the roster. "What are they like?"

"Well you have meet Sun and Neptune of team SSSN already. Team NDGO is an all-female team from Vacuo." Blake says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Really now? So what sort of rank are they on?"

"Rank?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr nods and looks to her. "Yes, isn't there a ranking system in the school?"

"Only ranking is the school year you are in." Yang says.

Alfarr hums as he sees Neptune run up a mountain too fast that most didn't have time to react. "Is he…afraid of water? Neptune?" He asks looking to the others.

"Yes." Blake says groaning.

Alfarr facepalms. "Worst time ever."

"Hey Alfarr, take a look at that." Ruby says as one of the girls started using wind.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "I see now. Making some whirlwinds. That is doubly bad in that environment."

Yang smirks. "Don't underestimate our hot team."

"Oh Alfarr won't." Ruby says as they kept watching until they saw Scarlet get nut shot by a Coconut that Sun threw and Dew sent back. Alfarr could only wince at that.

Alfarr fearfully looks over to the girls. "Um…you girls won't do that…right?"

"Um." Yang says thinking.

Alfarr gulps. "Yang." Ruby says warningly.

Yang grins. "What? Protecting your boyfriend?"

"Keep this up and Colonel Quackers will face a firing squad." Ruby warns.

Yang gains a shocked face. "No, don't make a court martial." She pleaded.

"I will if you try that with Alfarr." Ruby threatens as Weiss and Blake snicker.

Yang whimpers as she kept pleading.

"That's what I thought." Ruby says smiling.

Alfarr leans a bit away from Ruby. "You are…devious."

"Oh, I feel love." Ruby says hugging his arm.

Alfarr gulps as he is a bit afraid of Ruby now. "Oh look they won." Alfarr says trying to tears his attention away slightly.

Ruby cheers as she starts clapping widely with Carby meeping all over the place and trying to clap his paws.

As they all got up to leave, they saw a ship flying by, trailing banners. Weiss looks up in slight surprise as she stops. "Something wrong?" Alfarr asks noticing the stare.

"She is here." Weiss says.

Alfarr became confused as Ruby was busy hugging his arm. "Who's here?"

Weiss runs off. "Should we follow?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "We probably be in a boring spot if we don't." She said before dragging him off.

* * *

The two catch up to Weiss at the landing platform. "Weiss, who is here?" Alfarr asks running up to her with Ruby.

Weiss ignores him and sees a woman looking suspiciously similar to her. "Winter!"

Alfarr blinks and looks to Ruby. "Do you know?" He asks pointing to Winter.

"No." Ruby says.

Alfarr hums as he watches the two. "Strange, almost looking alike."

Weiss runs up and stands there politely.

Ruby tilts her head. "Weird, no hug for family?"

"Oh, she is her mother?" Alfarr whispered to her.

Ruby shakes her head. "No, she's always busy with the company. This one is like her sister."

"Oh…I think you're cuter." Alfarr whispers

Ruby blushes heavily. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"So how much older?" Alfarr whispers.

Ruby shrugs. "I don't know."

"Your presence honors us." Weiss says.

Alfarr blinks. "Old fashioned greetings?" He asks confused. "Should we go help her?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby only pulls him along to Weiss's side. "There." She said standing by him still.

"Weiss, who is this?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles. "Meet Winter. My big sister."

"Ah. Bonjour bonne dame." Alfarr says.

Both Ruby and Weiss stare at him in shock.

"What? I am cultured." Alfarr says looking at them.

Winter smiles as she looks him over. "Ah, the pleasure is all mine. Weiss, why did you not tell me about this handsome fellow in great detail?"

"Oh, elle venait juste d'être poli." Alfarr says.

Winter smiles and chuckles. "Wow. You are quite educated."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici jolie Madame?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby blinks as she scratches her head. "Um…what's going on?"

"He is speaking French." Weiss whispers.

Ruby pauses before understanding. "Oh. What's he saying?"

"Flattering her mostly." Weiss says.

Winter chuckles. "And it's working. Though not by much. Sister, why have you not told me about your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend!?" Weiss yells surprised.

Winter grins. "Why yes. How else could he get you with this smooth talk? I mean, he has to be of high class."

"Oh non madame, nous sommes juste des amis." Alfarr says.

Winter sighs. "Pity. My sister could use one like you."

"So what brings you here?" Weiss asks blushing.

Winter raises an eyebrow to her. "How have you been?"

"Well my grades and studies are well…" Weiss is cut off by Winter smacking her.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow at that. 'She was nice, so why?"

"I didn't ask that. I asked what how are you eating, your friends, ect." Winter says.

Ruby smiles. "Aw, she cares about her sister." She said quietly to Alfarr.

Weiss smiles. "It is going well as you can see I have a good friend." Weiss says before Winter noticed Ruby.

Winter hums as she looks over Ruby. "I…see. So this is the leader you wrote of."

Ruby nervously giggles. "Yeah, hi there…I mean…" She said before curtsying. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She tries.

After the greeting, Weiss volunteers to take her on a tour. "Your thoughts?" Alfarr asks trailing behind them with Ruby.

"She seems…" Ruby stops herself to think.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Tricky?"

"Yeah." She says before a commotion soon started.

Alfarr hums as he looks over to the crowd forming. "What the heck?" He asks and runs off with Ruby following.

Ruby and Alfarr then makes it to the front of the circle where Weiss was still standing. "Weiss, what's happening?" Alfarr asks hearing the metal striking.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister." Weiss says.

"Carby, can you separate them?" Alfarr asks.

Carby smirks and has some shields shimmering on both of his sides and bounds up to the two fighting.

Qrow slams his sword against the shield and bounces off to his confusion at first like Winter.

Carby smiles as he looks between the two before looking cute to Winter. "Meep?" He asks with puppy dog eyes.

"What is that?" Winter asks forgetting her anger.

Carby tries to look even sadder with tear filled eyes. "Meep?" He asks holding out his paws.

"Oh, I want to hold you." Winter says.

"Meep meep." He said happily as he bounded up to her and climbs into her arms and nuzzles her happily.

"Whoa, ice queen melted." Qrow joked.

Alfarr smirks. "Never underestimate Carby's cuteness. Now he just needs rise through the ranks and take them all down." He joked.

"Oh no, the new overlord is born!" Qrow says overly dramatically.

Ruby raises an eyebrow as she leans forward. "Uncle Qrow?"

"Hey kid." Qrow says.

Ruby gasps and suddenly was on his arm. "Uncle Qrow! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" Ruby asks excited as Qrow lifts his arm and she hangs from it.

Qrow looks uninterested. "Yeah." He said lowering his arm and making her drop.

"Oh let me introduce you. This is Alfarr." Ruby says pulling Alfarr to her uncle.

Alfarr chuckles nervously and waves a hand. "Hi."

"Oh this is the one that my brother in law was raging over." Qrow says.

Alfarr chuckles nervously. "Guess so. Alfarr. Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"One moment." Qrow says taking a drink.

Ruby blinks. "Still?" She asks pointing to the drink.

"Ah, that's good stuff." Qrow says.

Alfarr leans over to Ruby. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes and pretty cool." Ruby says as Qrow pulled them into headlocks.

"What are you kids talking about?" Qrow asks.

Alfarr grunts as he tries to get out of the headlock. "No…nothing."

"Oh none flirting with my niece?" Qrow asks.

"I think you mean not uncle." Ruby says.

Qrow chuckles as he grips Alfarr's neck tighter. "Nope, none."

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Alfarr asks, the alcohol invading his sense of smell.

Qrow grins. "What's drunk?" He asks chuckling.

"Drunk, affected by alcohol to the extent of losing control of one's faculties or behavior." Alfarr says.

Qrow just stares at him. "That was a rhetorical question."

"He still has you uncle." Ruby says before Ironwood shows up.

Ironwood raises an eyebrow at the sight of a drunken man having a headlock on two students while another student and a big named woman were nuzzling a little creature that he had to admit was a little adorable. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"Ironwood sir." Winter says immediately dropping Carby.

Carby meeps as he hits the ground and keeps meeping painfully as he rubs his behind.

"What happened here?" Ironwood asks.

"Sir, he started the fight." Winter says.

"That's not true, she attacked first." Qrow corrects.

"Is that so." Qrow says.

Winter groans quietly as she did start first. "Yes." She said almost ready to take his head off again.

"I see." Ironwood says walking up to Qrow.

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asks.

"I can ask you the same thing." Ironwood says.

Alfarr groans as he finally got free. "Ow." He said rubbing his head. "Sir, what's the heck is going on?"

"Now now everyone there is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum that has better seats and popcorn." Ozpin says walking up with Glynda.

Ruby finally gets out of her headlock and moves beside Alfarr. "Ow. His strength has improved."

"Break it up everyone!" Glynda orders.

Alfarr sighs. "Okay, now we are done. Ow." He said holding his neck.

"Also, Alfarr, if you would like to, we have a private booth ready for you to watch the match. I know how you hate crowds." Ozpin said drinking his coffee calmly.

"No need. Also, I think you need to think someone for minimize damages." Alfarr says as Carby climbed up his back and onto his shoulder.

Ozpin chuckles as he points behind him to the damages. "Oh that? That's our normal destruction. It's fine really."

"And they could have done far more." Alfarr points out.

Ozpin shrugs. "And we still have to deal with five more like it. Don't worry. Leave the school business to us and you can worry about your mission."

"Ozpin, I am ready to talk about it in more details now." Alfarr says.

Ozpin stops his joking face. "Of course. Follow me." He said walking away. "Qrow a word." Ozpin calls.

Alfarr waves to Ruby and smiles.

Ruby sighs and waves back reluctantly. "See ya at the game."


	13. Chapter 13: Dust Eater

Ironwood and Winter were waiting in Ozpin's office as the elevator ding and opened to reveal the four occupants.

Alfarr sighs as he follows Ozpin and Qrow. "Last time I was here; I was worried you might imprison me or send me back to my homeland."

"Don't worry kid, you're among…" Qrow stops.

"You are not my people and telling you what I am about to tell you is practically betraying them all." Alfarr says seriously.

Qrow smiles as he looks to him. "Thought you were just some crazy nervous kid. Finally starting to respect ya."

"You're not the only one with blood on their hands and whether or not your nieces realize it yet, they have helped kill members of the White Fang on their first mission, even indirectly." Alfarr says.

Qrow chuckles. "Yeah, they would have fallen into it eventually. Kinda runs in the family."

"What is this about Ozpin?" Ironwood asks.

"I told you about the elf coming on some sort of mission remember?" Ozpin asks taking his seat.

Ironwood nods before stopping and looks to Alfarr. "This is the elf?" He asks pointing to him.

"We prefer the term hybrids." Alfarr says lowering his hood.

Ironwood was stuck pointing at Alfarr.

"So Alfarr, what is your mission?" Ozpin asks.

Alfarr sighs. "My mission is to find and return as many items known as materia to my village. Within each materia contains a Spirit guardian like Carby here." Alfarr says scratching Carby under the chin.

Carby meeps and smirks to Glynda.

"And each materia is also a contract and pure energy as I recently found out. You see the results when a grimm comes into contact with one already. It screamed your name wanting revenge." Alfarr says scratching around the bandage on his cheek.

Ozpin sighs. "Yes, that is why we are trying to gather as much information on the grimm we have all failed to kill."

"You also should note it was mortally injured and nowhere near what power a knight should have had." Alfarr says actually making Ozpin's poker face slip surprising all, but Winter.

Ozpin sighs. "I may have failed to kill a Grimm, but that is why we are writing down every detail. If they seek revenge, they can come after us when we are around so many people."

"Before Carby intervened with his power which bounce the knight's power back at him, we could barely make it budge. It had aura." Alfarr says.

"That's not possible." Winter immediately said unnerved by that.

"And yet it did." Alfarr says.

Ironwood finally shakes himself out of his stupor. "Sorry, but aura? Did it have anything else?"

"Not from what I can tell. But to become a knight, I saw it absorb a materia and that energy was the catalysis for it to become a knight class and gain aura." Alfarr says.

Ozpin sighs. "Now see, this why you tell everything."

"Yes, the grimm discovering the materia is because grimm are drawn to the energy for some reason they gather near it even if they cannot get to it. Which explains the subterranean grimm that those of Mount Glenn unleashed on themselves were even there." Alfarr says.

Glynda frowns. "If that is true, it could explain all the grimm hotspots in the various areas."

"Maybe or could be coincidences. The only way to track them is with this." Alfarr says bringing out his compass.

Qrow leans over to take a look at it. "Wow, that's a strange compass."

"And it only shows the direction when it feels like it." Alfarr adds.

Qrow points to it. "You suck."

Qrow could swear the compass gave him the middle finger for a moment or was that the drink?

Alfarr sighs and closes the compass. "Anyways, Carby here is far from the most powerful legends speak of the ferocity of the spirit guardian like one you might all know the Leviathan." Alfarr says.

The three heads of the room all snap to him seriously.

"There are other legends some known to the rest of the world others only my village knows to my knowledge, but the fact that a grimm can obtain that kind of power could mean the end of the human race whether they be faunus or regular humans." Alfarr says.

"Are you asking for help?" Oobleck says.

"These past few months I have come to realize this mission is too big for one person or one kingdom to handle alone. For it could spell humanity's doom if it fails." Alfarr says.

Ozpin looks at him and smiles. "Glynda, get the council and other kingdoms on the line, we have much to discuss. Everyone else, leave us for now." Ozpin says.

Alfarr nods and walks to the elevator, followed by Winter and Qrow.

Qrow chuckles. "You're in the game now kid."

"Save your internal politics. I have no patience for them when so much is at stake." Alfarr says.

Ironwood leans on Ozpin's desk still coming to terms with the prospect of a grimm with the power of such a legendary creature. "Ozpin." Ironwood starts.

"I know; this is our greatest threat to the kingdoms." Ozpin says seriously.

Glynda sets her glasses right. "And we have much more to think about because of it. Which also means more areas that could be out of bounds for even normal hunters."

"James, you were right, we are now at war. With the Grimm and time itself." Ozpin says.

Ironwood nods. "Yes, which means we need hurry up with some of the plans already laid out."

"I can only surmise that our enemies know or have an inkling by now and they will now be racing for the goal of these materias." Ozpin says calling all five numbers.

* * *

Cinder didn't know what to think after hearing all of what she heard through her trojan horse virus and just stared out the window.

"So…what do we do?" Mercury asks.

Cinder didn't answer him which freaked Mercury out a bit as nothing had ever made Cinder hesitate or put her at a loss before. She always had a plan or something.

"Leave it." Emerald said to Mercury. "She's got a lot to think about with that."

"Did something really come out of the grimm you two fought?" Cinder asks making them both gulp.

Mercury tries to clear his throat. "Well…it was…a sphere and it flew into team JNPR's leader." Mercury admits.

"Mercury, inform the White Fang we might be pulling out." Cinder says shocking them.

"What?! Now?!" Emerald asks.

"No, but it is possible." Cinder says.

Mercury sighs. "So after all this time, we are pulling out? With all we have gathered?"

"Yes, these materia change everything if one can take a mortally wounded grimm and turn it into that. Then they are a great threat and could be a great source of power for us." Cinder says.

Emerald frowns. "That's if we control it. Only two can control them and one is a grimm and dead while the other kinda has his moral standards."

"Yes, the other one is of equal importance as his ability to enslave grimm is something one would want. To control both could control the world." Cinder says smirking.

Mercury raises an eyebrow. "So what do we do?"

"What can we do? We don't even know what this device he uses looks like and you heard him, it only works when it feels like it. We might be able to make something like it if we study it, but that could take years and even then, would it be accurate? For now, we must play the buddy buddy game. You also heard him, he doesn't care for internal politics so we might be able to entice him if we work from the shadows." Cinder says already thinking up a plan.

Mercury groans. "Great, more friends."

"Oh, also take a look you two." Cinder says bringing up a video.

Emerald leans in and looks at it. "What? He killed that guy like that?"

"He's not as innocent or nice as you all think. He has a dark side to him." Cinder says.

Mercury whistles. "The only one amongst your inner circle who are capable of that is Neo."

Cinder huffs. "And he's just a small loudmouth who has been working for years. This kid sounds like he's only just got on the road. For a newbie to kill like that…quite dangerous when fully trained and powered."

"Speaking of which Cinder, he used wind powers and his weapons were shattered and his clothes didn't light up. You know what that means." Mercury says.

Cinder smiles. "Dust embedded. A once in a while hunter so valuable, it's more than dust crystals itself."

"Think we can replace Roman then?" Emerald asks hopeful.

Cinder raises an eyebrow to her.

"Aw." Emerald whines.

* * *

Alfarr sighs as he laid in bed, waiting for Weiss to come.

"Meep?" Carby asks from the table right nearby and looking down on him.

"We both know we can't tackle this alone. We needed to tell them for better or worse." Alfarr says.

Carby sighs and leans more in. "Meep." He said getting on his chest as pointing at his heart.

"And a sense of duty to the human race." Alfarr says before hearing a knock. "It's open."

Weiss tries to smile as she enters. "How are you feeling?" She asks closing the door behind her.

"Alright, Carby can you get it from the closet?" Alfarr asks.

Carby salutes and waddles off.

"Weiss, can you do me a favor and procure something for me?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss looked confused. "Sure, what?"

"After the knight grimm, I am pretty low on dust." Alfarr says as Carby brings out a small box.

Weiss blinks. "Wait, the dust is inside you, but you need actual dust from outside?"

"Yeah, I need to refuel every once in a while." Alfarr says taking the box. "You think you can get me more of this?" Alfarr asks opening it and showing he a dust crystal.

Weiss looks at it closely and gasps. "Where did you get this?"

"My village knows a lot about dust refinement." Alfarr says with pride.

Weiss smiles a bit. "But…high grade…this is almost difficult for us."

"Yeah, but it is what I need to recharge and I will need it when I get back out there." Alfarr says.

Weiss looks to the dust crystal. "Okay, but this will be tough to get without almost no trouble. This kind of crystals are the best and almost expensive to the highest."

"That is why I am asking you as you and your family have experience in dust." Alfarr compliments.

Weiss frowns and sighs. "Alright, but it will not be easy."

"I can wait. It's not like I am going anywhere anytime soon. The healer wants me to spend more time in bed." Alfarr says not happy about it.

Weiss closes the box and leans close to him. "Why are you not happy about it?"

"I hate being confined to a bed. I am happy to be out and walking around no lying here unable to do anything." Alfarr says.

Weiss sighs. "Alright. Let me see what I can do. And I'll see what I can do about your boredom." She said walking away.

"Thanks Weiss, I owe you one." Alfarr says.

Weiss chuckles. "You have no idea." She said closing the door behind her.

"So Carby, you going to sleep till Velvet returns?" Alfarr asks.

Carby shakes his head. "Meep."

"Oh, what do you want to do then?" Alfarr asks.

Carby smirks.


	14. Chapter 14: Jail Break

Ruby hums happily as she walks to Alfarr's door and opens it to stop at sight of Carby and Alfarr playing a board game. "Um…? Is this a bad time?"

Alfarr looks over. "Oh. What are you doing here?"

Ruby smiles as she tries to figure out the game. "Weiss called me over. Told me you were bored…but I see you have that figured out."

"Considerate of her." Alfarr says smiling at Ruby.

Carby hums. "Meep." He said rolling some dice and placing a few cards, before turning some dials, putting tokens on other cards, laying more cards around, and then moving the pieces before waving to Alfarr. "Meep."

"I give. You got me Carby." Alfarr says.

Carby cheers. "Meep! Meep!" He yells before giving a cup to him that says 'Loser.' "Meep."

"You cheeky little thing." Alfarr says.

Carby snickers as Ruby giggles as she walks up. "Was this all a ploy to make him drink from that?" She asks glaring slightly.

Carby meeps carefully as he sweats looking to her.

Ruby just holds up two fingers together.

Carby meeps fearfully and covers his head.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"I smacked him when I heard about your arm from Coco." Ruby says playfully poking him, making Carby on the verge of laughing.

Alfarr smiles as he watches them. "You would make a great friend to him as well. If he was human."

"Yeah, but he is a cute little mischievous little thing." Ruby says actually getting him to laugh from the prodding at last.

Alfarr sighs. "So…still slightly bored since uh…" He holds up the loser mug. "What do you want to do?"

Ruby smiles and hugs Alfarr.

Alfarr blushes a bit as he tries to hug her back. "So…just a hug then?"

"That and…Yang and Blake are going to help sneak you out of here." Ruby whispers to him.

Alfarr blinks. "Why?" He asks carefully.

"Because you are going stir crazy in here." Ruby says smiling.

Alfarr chuckles. "Okay, let's go. I do need some fresh air."

"Good to hear." Yang say from the window.

"By the way, how are you distracting the healer?" Alfarr asks.

"We called in a favor from uncle Qrow. It helps that the nurse in his words is hot." Yang says.

Blake hands from the window near Yang. "And that we found a use for the extra bedsheets we had." She said holding up a bed sheet rope.

* * *

"Ah, it is good being free." Alfarr says.

Yang peeks over a window. "And uncle is still going at it besides having three hand marks on his cheek."

"Let's get clear before she goes and check on Alfarr." Blake says.

Ruby smiles and grabs Alfarr's hand and pulls him along. "Yep and maybe we can go see the next fight coming up."

* * *

Alfarr and the rest made it to the seats to watch the fight and saw the match was Emerald and Mercury vs. Coco and Yatsuhashi.

Ruby smiles as she leans against Alfarr. "So…great time to be out right now huh?"

"I'm not sure who will win." Alfarr admits.

Velvet smiles as she pets Carby in her lap. "She'll make it."

"Those two don't seem worried and that means they are either calm or confident going into this." Alfarr says.

Fox chuckles. "Let's hope they don't have too much or the won't be fun."

Alfarr sat there his gaze intently set on them.

On the ground, Mercury and Emerald couldn't help but feel like a dangerous predator was stalking them.

Mercury shakes himself slightly. "You have that feeling?"

"Yeah, like we are being stalked by a dangerous predator." Emerald says.

Coco chuckles as she watches them looking around a little. "Seems they are either afraid or mapping out the area."

"I think they caught something's eye." Yatsuhashi says.

Coco smirks. "Or someone." She said before looking to where her team was and smiles at the sight of Alfarr and gives a small wave.

Alfarr raises his hand, but his gaze never faltered and mouth. 'Don't underestimate something is off.'

Coco sighs as she turns back to the opponents. "Alright, basic move set and see where it goes?"

"Got it." Yatsuhashi says getting up.

Alfarr watches the fight his eyes, never losing track of either of the two for long. "Emerald has either chameleon or shapeshifting powers."

Ruby tries to look around. "Wait, where is she?"

"Trees." Alfarr says.

"Oh no, that's Coco's blind spot." Velvet says.

Fox sighs. "Doesn't help that her way is close range combat, but mostly suppresses the enemy."

"They know they are trying their best to nullify that. They studied both well…almost like they knew." Alfarr says starting to glare, sending a chill down the spines of the two he was watching on the field.

"Geez, it's like a grimm knight is here and has a grudge on me." Mercury said to himself as he kicks some dust at Coco and Yatsuhashi.

"You're on their team aren't you?" Alfarr asks looking behind him to the girl sitting behind them.

Cinder smiles. "Quite right. It's a pleasure to finally meet the esteemed elf traveler."

Alfarr glares as she shouldn't know that and notices she had extra bandages applied to her arm where he cut that intruder months ago.

Cinder sighs as she turns back to the fight. "My team is doing pretty well, aren't they?"

"Yes. Almost as if they knew who they would be fighting. They must have really studied on a computer." Alfarr says discreetly dropping a hint.

Cinder frowns at him. "Nonsense. It's random and no one has control on it. Just input the teams and let it run."

Alfarr doesn't respond as the match soon ends.

Cinder smiles as she sees her team won. "See, random."

'My ass.' Alfarr says as Cinder leaves.

Velvet sighs and turns to Alfarr. "You okay?"

"Nothing. Come on, we best go get them." Alfarr says.

Fox and Velvet immediately gets up and runs off as Alfarr follows close behind. "Well…that's a bit sad." Yang said after watching it.

"It did seem they were prepared." Blake says.

Ruby points to where Alfarr and the team went. "Um…?"

"Go get him sis." Yang instructs.

Ruby immediately disappears in a wind full of rose petals.

* * *

"Ugh…what hit me?" Coco asks waking up.

"You ok?" Alfarr asks.

Coco moans. "More or less. What happened?"

"You and Yatsuhashi got rocked." Alfarr says as Coco recalled her glasses were smashed.

Coco groans as she covers her face. "Damn it. That was my favorite battle glasses."

"Hey, come here." Alfarr says holding her.

Coco smiles as she leans into him. "Aw, you're a good boyfriend." Coco says when it dawned on her that the only way he could be here is if he snuck out of Beacon and the nurses' watch. She then raises an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you." Alfarr says.

Coco frowns a little. "I mean what are you doing out of bed?"

"Same reason." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs and hits his side. "Idiot."

Alfarr winces, but says nothing.

Coco keeps frowning. "You deserve that…but I'm glad you're here." She said now smiling and hugging him.

"And what about me?" Ruby asks.

Coco holds out an arm for her. "Come here."

"Huh?" Alfarr asks confused.

Ruby smiles and gets into the hug as well. "Hey, sorry about the match."

"It's fine." Coco says.

"Um…Coco, a little explanation please." Alfarr requests.

Ruby and Coco smile to each other before looking to him. "We decide on something."

"Ok. What?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smirks and leans in close. "Instead of having torture yourself on choosing one of us, you can have both of us."

Alfarr goes silent as he tries and process this.

Coco giggles. "What's wrong?"

"Ok, I am having a little difficulty understanding what is happening." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Simply, you don't have to choose now. You can date both of us and we won't disagree."

"You both sure of this?" Alfarr asks.

They both nod and smile. "Yeah, it only makes us all happy."

"Very well. It's not too different from what my village does." Alfarr says.

They blink at that. "What?" Ruby asks.

"My village sometimes has females share males." Alfarr says.

Coco blinks and looks to Ruby. "Why didn't we ask how marriage and dating works in his village?"

"He didn't know what a date was at first." Ruby reminds.

Coco shrugs. "True, but we should have asked something along the lines of it."

"Besides, you ready for marriage yet?" Ruby asks.

Coco shakes her head. "Not really, you?" She asks Alfarr.

"Not yet." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "See. Not bad. So we can still have loads of fun likes this."

Alfarr was about to answer when Glynda's voice came over the intercom. "Would Mr. Alfarr please report to the headmaster's office."

Alfarr blinks as he looks to the sound. "What…?"

"Guess you have to go." Coco says before kissing his cheek.

Ruby smiles and kisses his other cheek. "We'll see you later." She said letting him go.

"I'll see you after I get new glasses." Coco says walking away with Ruby.

* * *

Alfarr rode the elevator all the way to the headmaster's office where Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood were waiting.

"Alright, what is this about?" He asks walking in after the ride stop.

"Mr. Alfarr, we have been talking with the other kingdoms and based on the evidence, they have decided to trust you and have agreed to start allocating people and resources to help find these materia before the Grimm can absorb them." Ozpin says.

Alfarr sighs. "And now you are playing a dangerous game."

"We know, but like you said, this is a threat to all of us and as such it is only right to alert the others." Ozpin says.

Alfarr rolls his eyes a bit. "Just know, try not to be strongest too much. Sometimes these powers have a mind of their own."

"That is a given which is why all of us have agreed that only huntsmen will participate for now." Ozpin says.

Alfarr sighs. "If that is true, I want a specialized team now that will come with me for any accidental spheres found. My choice by the way."

"We can't guarantee that. The councils don't want this to become publicly known yet, so we are keeping it low key for now and for now, we will be assigning student teams along with a few experienced hunters to oversee, train, and fight by your sides." Ozpin says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Can I have a say in two of them?"

"Team RWBY and CFVY have already been considered and chosen." Ironwood says.

"Many of the teams considered were in the tournament." Ozpin adds.

Alfarr smiles. "Then try and keep some who sail past the fights easily under suspicion."

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asks.

"Some seemed a little too prepared for their opponents." Alfarr says before leaving.

* * *

"So you sure he can help Yang?" Alfarr asks over the phone.

"Oh yeah, just drop my name and you'll be fine. This guy knows all the seedy dark places." Yang said.

"Thanks. See you later." Alfarr says before hanging up and walks into the club.

Upon entering, Alfarr looks around and heads right to the bar like Yang told him to.

"What you want?" The bartender asks.

"Your Junior right?" Alfarr asks taking a seat.

The man growls slightly. "Yes, what about it?"

"Yang sent me to talk to you, but she said you knew her as blonde or sir." Alfarr says.

Junior groans. "What does she want?"

"She sent me here to get info. Where is the white fang hiding out?" Alfarr asks.

Junior raises an eyebrow. "What do I know of it?"

"According to her, you know a lot about the underground." Alfarr says.

Junior shrugs. "Maybe or maybe I don't."

"Just tell me that either of us don't want her to come here now, do we?" Alfarr asks.

Junior growls. "Fine, you can start near the docks. Heard a fresh shipment is coming in. Maybe you can follow."

"I don't intend to follow. I intend to clean house." Alfarr says getting up.

Junior huffs. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Alfarr says leaving.

* * *

Alfarr watched the docks carefully for any white fang or even Faunus as he stayed out of sight.

Alfarr sighs as he leans against a wall, waiting all the while. "Where are you? You better have not given me crappy information."

Alfarr waited a bit longer and then saw a few airships start landing. "There you are." Alfarr says watching.

As the White fang unloaded the cargo, Alfarr snuck into one of the containers while one wasn't looking and started to wait. "Why this way? Some of this stuff isn't useful." He asks himself looking to the parts in the box.

"Let's go. The longer we wait, the more likely we are discovered." A voice outside says.

Alfarr frowns as hears it. "So we got strange cargo and quickness to get out."

"Yeah, now help me with this." Alfarr hears before he is lifted up with the container.

Alfarr holds himself against the side of the container to not let his weight rocking around give him away.

"Finally, now get it out of here." Alfarr hears before hearing an engine start up.

Alfarr sighs as he rests against the walls. "Dumbest plan ever." He scolds himself.

Alfarr waited for the vehicle to stop for what felt like hours until it finally did. "Alright Almus, start unloading. I'll see the boss while the rest get some sleep. Your twenty-hour shift is over."

"Oh man." Alfarr hears before a lot start walking off until he only heard one grumbling and he opened the door. Alfarr immediately reached out and grabbed him around the mouth. "Hi, me and you are going to have a chat." Alfarr says before pulling him in.

The member just tried to struggle and hit him.

"Sit down." Alfarr says throwing him into the cargo and shuts the door. "Now then, how will we do this? Will you talk or am I going to have hurt you till you do so?" Alfarr asks menacingly.

"Fuck you!" The member yelled.

Alfarr rolls his eyes before seizing one of his hands and breaks a finger.

The white fang member groans as he tries to hold it in. "Fuck you to heck." He seethed.

Alfarr proceed to break another finger.

The member groans as he tries to hold. "Break it all, I won't talk."

"Oh what is this?" Alfarr asks taking his wallet.

"Wait." He says.

"Oh, what a lovely family you have. Maybe I should let the authorities and anti-white fang groups know that this is your family?" Alfarr asks.

"Wait." He said louder.

"I might be persuaded to forget this if you talk." Alfarr says.

The man growls silently before sighing. "What is it?"

"Tell me what I want to know." Alfarr says.

* * *

Alfarr managed to walk through most of the warehouse in disguise without much trouble, following the directions his captive gave him until he came to the command room which was in a safe room.

"So, what do you guys think? All this for a cheap price?" Roman asks in front of a few roughly dressed people, but the clean faces betrayed it as nobles.

"Oh, I don't know. Does it cover up the hole in your hand and shoulder?" Alfarr says sealing the room.

Roman frowns. "This is a private meeting. Can you do some cargo jobs."

"Oh would you rather I put some arrows into you like last time?" Alfarr asks.

Roman raises an eyebrow. "Arrows? I told…wait…"

"Hello Roman." Alfarr says shooting up the ones he was talking to with the handgun he took from his captive.

Roman becomes shocked as he backs off a bit. "That's my biggest buyers!"

"Yeah and I am a guy you gave a grudge to. Now Roman, let us talk and determine if you live to see the dawn." Alfarr says.

Roman frowns. "Or I could leave."

"I have a message for your boss. Deliver it and you get to walk out of here unlike them. As you can see, I am not above killing." Alfarr says.

Roman growls slightly as he looks quickly to the dead bodies. "What is it?"

"Stay out of my way and you're not very subtle, especially the last match with your people dominating too much. You got it?" Alfarr asks.

Roman blinks. "People in the match…what?"

"Emerald and Mercury, they dominated a little too much and I picked up they knew their opponents too good. Also has her wound on the arm healed from where I cut her?" Alfarr asks.

Roman scratches his head. "Um…a match…who did you cut?"

"Oh, playing stupid or is Emerald right and you are an idiot that needs to be cut loose?" Alfarr asks.

"She said what?! Why that little cunt, I'm going to…" Roman stopped.

"You were saying?" Alfarr asks.

Roman slowly looks to him. "Oops."

"Look, I don't give a shit either way as long as it doesn't directly affect me or my girls, but if you cross me again, I will mount your head on a wall like I decapitated that lieutenant you sent to stop us on the train. Got it?" Alfarr asks.

Roman goes a little wide eyed. "Well…um…"

"Good now. Let's go for a walk to the vehicles." Alfarr says.

Roman gulps as he reluctantly follows him.

Alfarr forces him into one of the vehicles and gets into it as well. "Now drive." Alfarr says still pointing the gun at him.

Roman grumbles as he starts driving. "Where?"

"Just somewhere a few miles away." Alfarr says.

Roman frowns. "Where?"

"Your choice." Alfarr says.

* * *

"It has been a rough night." Alfarr says changing out of the outfit he wore around town and lays on his bed.

Carby tilts his head. "Meep?"

"Yeah, you ok on the bed?" Alfarr asks.

Carby nods. "Meep meep." He said before looking to the door. "Meep?" He asks pointing to the door.

"You want me to go check up on Coco and Ruby?" Alfarr asks.

Carby nods. "Meep." He said before jumping into his bed.

"What time is it?" Alfarr says before seeing it was passed four in the morning. "Let me take a nap and shower first, then I will and I will also get you a fish." Alfarr says.

Carby smirks and looks to him and gives some puppy dog eyes. "Meep?" He asks slowly.

"It will be a big fish, don't you worry." Alfarr says.

Carby smiles and goes back to bed. "Meep meep."

"Yeah, same to you." Alfarr says.


	15. Chapter 15: Bone Staff Is Ready

"You liking your fish?" Alfarr asks.

Carby meeps before taking a huge bite of the fish and munching from there.

"Oh you are so cute." Velvet says while Blake was a little jealous.

Alfarr smiles as he leans in seat. "Yeah, he's a piggy."

"He is not." Velvet defends.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow to Carby. "Carby, if you are a piggy, say meep."

Carby said nothing as he was enjoying his fish too much.

Alfarr sweatdrops before Velvet hits him over the head. "That's for calling him a piggy. Now don't do it again, got that?" She said glaring at him.

"Coco, I need some help." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs as she sat by him. "What for?"

"Velvet is getting defensive against me again." Alfarr says.

Coco rolls her eyes. "Please, take it like a man. Besides, you did deserve that."

"Ouch, even from your girlfriend." Fox says happy they could no longer hit him for saying that.

Alfarr groans as he covers his face. "Dang it."

Coco smiles and wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. "Hey, you're leaning life here. Besides, this is a good lesson, don't piss us off."

"No, lesson is don't piss you off especially when your minigun is within your grasp." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles as he rubs his head. "Yeah, don't tick me off ever."

"So I heard from Fox you got a message on your next assignment." Alfarr says.

Coco nods. "Yeah, we are to join a huntsman taskforce called Blade right now. The name may be changed later." Coco says.

"I see." Blitz says leaning onto Coco.

Coco smiles and slightly strokes his hair. "So…you happy right now?"

"I have you near me and the healer isn't breathing down my neck. What do you think?" Blitz asks.

Coco chuckles as Velvet tries to help Carby from killing his teeth with the tail. "Where's Ruby? I'm sure this big lug here would like it."

"I heard she and Yang were spending time with their uncle." Blake says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "The uncle Qrow is…how do I say this?"

"And Weiss is with her sister." Blake says getting sushi.

Alfarr hums. "Both have that air of experience around them and I don't mean just have the idea of how a spell works."

"So you know anything else about this taskforce?" Blake asks.

Coco sighs. "Not really. They just told me that I am in and be expected to work with many others and that's it."

"Oh, so, Coco you find some new glasses yet?" Alfarr asks.

Coco groans. "I find myself leaning towards the everyday glasses. Those were my best glasses."

"Take Carby with you to look. He is good luck." Alfarr says.

Coco looks to Carby as he struggles with Velvet trying to get the whole fish skeleton out of him. "Okay."

"Carby." Blitz says getting him to let go of the skeleton.

Velvet screams out as he fell back with the skeleton as Carby looks over to him. "Meep?"

"You are coming shopping with me." Coco says.

Carby smiles. "Meep."

"And if you misbehave." Coco says touching her purse and Carby reaches for the sky.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "I still like your style."

"Thanks hun. Love you too." Coco says patting his head.

Alfarr smiles greatly as Fox snickers. "Geez, since when did you get so mushy?" He asks and gets knocked down by a rock that was torn out the wall and left a hole. "Ow. Note, do not question the personality."

"When will you learn?" Yatsuhashi asks.

Coco huffs. "Probably never."

"And I don't regret a thing." Fox cheers holding a finger up before a small rock hits it and makes it crack. "Ow!"

"There goes his helmet." Yatsuhashi says.

Coco rolls her eyes as she tosses a rock up and down. "He deserves it. Right Alfarr?" She asks looking at him with a look.

"Anything you say." Alfarr answers immediately.

Coco smiles and tosses the rock away and confidentially hits Fox in the head. "Good. Now why not enjoy your time with me here?"

"Who says I wasn't?" Alfarr asks.

Coco sighs and sits with him as the others got into their own routine and Carby was chewing on the fish bones with Velvet soon doing the same and trying to figure out why dogs did it.

* * *

"So explain me what this is?" Alfarr asks watching the girls play their uncle in a video game.

Yang grins as she tries to play against Qrow. "Video game. And we are laying the smack down."

"So there are men in there that fight and die for your amusement?" Alfarr asks confused.

Ruby leans over to him. "They are fake. So it's okay."

"So Ruby, can I tell my brother-in-law to start watching for grey hairs as you now have a boyfriend." Qrow says destroying Yang.

Ruby blushes and hides slightly behind Alfarr. "Well…um…sure…I guess."

"That means you do too old man." Yang teases.

Qrow frowns to her. "Please, I am still young and fit."

"And having grey hairs." Yang jokes distracting him.

Qrow leans in. "Why you little troublemaker."

"And I win." Yang says smirking.

Qrow goes wide eyed. "What?" He asks as he looks back to the screen and sees he lost.

"Is this a battle ritual one must take?" Alfarr asks Ruby.

"Only for fun." Ruby says leaning against his back.

Alfarr freezes up as he blushes. "So um…what do you do afterward? More battles?"

"Something like that." Ruby says as Qrow nuggies Yang.

Alfarr hums at the family interaction and thinks to why his own weren't like this.

"So have you girls heard Torchwick has really slowed down crime. Something got the guy spooked." Qrow says.

'Oh I wonder what could have happened?' Alfarr thinks sarcastically.

Ruby tilts her head. "Do you know what it is?"

"Nope, I was planning a visit, but I haven't yet." Qrow says.

Ruby sighs, but then brightens up. "So what else do you want to do? We could go to eat."

"Oh, a candle light dinner already sis?" Yang asks smirking.

Ruby frowns and blushes at her. "Yang." She hissed.

"Nice." Qrow says as he and Yang fist bump.

Ruby growls under her breath as Alfarr tries to find something else interesting.

"Speaking of romance, still single huh old man?" Yang asks.

Qrow tries and smirk. "Please, I got a few choices."

"That all shot you down." Yang says.

Qrow glares to her. "Do you have to destroy my mood all the time?"

"Well you did teach her that." Ruby points out amused now.

Qrow shakes his head. "Well, maybe you can get a few girls for me. I know that you know a few."

"Whoa, my uncle the pedophile." Yang jokes.

Qrow just throws the controller at her. "Oh shut up. I know you have some good places too to find a great woman."

"Yeah, but you will have to sober up." Yang says.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "Oh please. I am clean." He said holding out his arms and they wobble a bit.

"By what definition?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby hums. "I am thinking the definition for him is just buzzed."

"Oh, burnt by the couple." Yang says.

Qrow glares to them. "Hey, I am sober and really clean and ready to pick up girls at any time."

"You're thinking of sending him to junior's club, aren't you?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shrugs. "He can pick up a few girls there. Maybe some of the copy and paste henchwomen."

"You told me he has two female bouncers, right?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods. "Yeah, just need to prove to them I think."

"So what do these bouncers look like?" Qrow asks interested.

Yang smirks. "Well, they are pretty. I think. They are mostly covered in their suit uniforms."

"Where is this place again?" Qrow asks smirking.

Yang chuckles. "Down in uptown. You can't miss it." She said throwing a paper into the air.

"Right, excuse me." Qrow says catching it and heads out.

"So he going to get shot down?" Ruby asks.

Yang laughs. "Oh, big time."

"Not even over the landing zone?" Alfarr asks causing Yang to almost break down laughing.

Ruby blinks and scratches her head in confusion. "Um…what's going on?"

"Oh Ruby, keep this one." Yang says.

Ruby was still confused. "Okay?" She asks still confused.

"So you wanted to eat?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods and drags him off in a whirlwind of rose petals.

Yang smirks as she gets up and follows.

* * *

"You sure about the preliminary choices?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes, these three have had firsthand experience with the knight and so won't be quick to underestimate. How is your choices coming?" Ozpin asks.

"Still considering the options and the other kingdoms?" Ironwood asks.

"Only one so far. They are having a hard time deciding too." Oobleck says.

"Team SSSN huh?" Ironwood says looking over the only none Vale team so far.

Oobleck nods. "Yes, they have proven capable of handling themselves in an unpredictable fight."

"Very well. I have also been considering this and I have thought they may need a ship with a vault for the materia to be locked in if needed." Ironwood says.

"Good thinking. Doctor, any luck so far?" Ozpin asks.

"I have been pouring over some things, trying to find something suspicious or that doesn't make sense, so far not many promising leads." Oobleck says.

Ozpin sighs. "If that kid can find something wrong and we can't, and we know he is right most of the time, then we need to find that problem and stop it. It could lead to something bigger than ever seen."

"We are looking for something previously unknown to us." Glynda says.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "So what are we not looking for?"

"Hum, maybe cross examining locations of high grimm populace and dust reserves might help narrow down our search." Ironwood says.

Ozpin nods. "Try and mark down all known areas and if one is found, find out about it. We can't be caught by surprised."

"Understood." Oobleck says.

"What about the tournament?" Ironwood asks.

Ozpin sighs. "Have we had any reports of any materia being found?"

"Not yet. Either they haven't been found or have and no one is talking." Glynda says.

Ozpin nods. "Who else wants ultimate power? All right, for now, have scouters scour the land around us. See if they can find in the places where it might be. Temples, altars, cave systems. Anything that might hold an ancient artifact."

"Right." Oobleck says before taking off and taking a sip of coffee.

"Does he ever try decaf?" Ironwood asks.

"You are kidding, right?" Glynda asks.

Ironwood sighs. "I just want to find coffee in the machine when I go to it."

"So are you sending the messages out yet?" Glynda asks.

Ironwood nods as he types away on his phone. "Already working on it."

* * *

Ruby was sitting in her room with her team, getting ready for bed when she was paged, signaling she got a message. "So who is it? Alfarr wishing you goodnight after finally figuring out how to work it?" Yang teases.

Ruby glares to her as she opens it and then stops and raises an eyebrow. "Um…we are to report to a drop ship tomorrow morning for an assignment as a part of taskforce Blade."

"Huh?" Yang asks.

Weiss looks over from her books. "When did you get into the taskforce?"

"Wait, you know what she is talking about?" Blake asks.

Weiss looks to her. "I have heard talking about this special team and only a few chosen people get in."

"It says all of team RWBY is to join attendance mandatory." Ruby says.

Yang looks confused. "How the heck did we get drafted?"

"We signed up for such a thing by becoming huntresses even if just in training." Blake says.

Ruby sighs. "Well, we might as well get some sleep and get ready for a long trip."

"So much for the tournament." Weiss says.

Ruby points to a part in the message. "The tournament has been postponed until further notice."

"Wait? Postponed? That can only happen if all four kingdoms agree." Weiss says.

Yang shrugs. "Guess this is something that the four kingdoms must do."

"Something is up then." Blake says getting into bed.

* * *

"You serious Sun?" Neptune asks.

Sun nods. "Yep. We have to get to the landing pad for something big."

"A bummer they postponed the tournament." Scarlet says.

"It also has the academy's official seal; this is an order from our headmaster." Sun adds.

Neptune raises an eyebrow. "Wait, a big order or something that is usual?"

"B.O." Sun says.

Neptune groans. "Well…no choice but to follow it."

* * *

"So tournament postponed?" Jaune says finishing reading the message.

"Something big if they postponed the tournament." Phyrra says.

"You don't think it is another knight class do you?" Jaune asks.

Nora swings her legs around. "Maybe it's one of those spheres or a whole grimm nest that is too close."

"If it was just a nest Nora, they would send graduates to go handle it and keep the tournament going." Ran says checking his weapons.

Nora leans over. "Maybe something low level for us to learn and write a report on it." She points out.

"Still not enough to postpone." Ren says.

"Well we will find out tomorrow morning." Jaune says.

* * *

Alfarr sighs looking out to the moon. "Tomorrow will be a storm."

Carby coos as he lifts his head up a bit and looks to him. "Meep?"

"Tomorrow we go back to work finding the rest of the guardians like you." Alfarr says.

Carby tilts his head and coos.

"That is right. The compass has started working again." Alfarr says as it points south west.

Carby scampers up and onto his shoulder to look at the compass.

"Bring back memories?" Alfarr asks.

Carby looks to him and shakes his head a bit.

"I bet if Coco asked, you would have nodded." Blitz says before looking out to the sea.

Carby coos and leans against his head comfortably.

* * *

"Alright, we are here." Ruby says getting on with her team.

Oobleck smiles. "Ah good." He said taking a quick sip. "That's one."

"I think you mean eight." Sun says walking up with his team.

Oobleck holds up a finger. "I'm counting teams. Next?" He calls.

"Yo." Jaune calls walking up with his team.

"Ah, good everyone is here. Now step lively into the ship. We have a mission to do. I will brief you on the way." Oobleck says as it starts to thunder.

Ruby blinks and looks up as many clouds were rolling in. "Um…which way are we going?"

"That will also be explained along the way. Now chop, chop, we are twenty-eight seconds behind schedule." Oobleck says before zipping off to the dropship.

They all rush after him and get on board and stops at the sight of Alfarr and team CFVY. "Wait, Alfarr too?" Yang asks curiously.

"One minute and thirty-eight seconds." Oobleck calls as some stopped on the ramp.

They all rush to fit onto the ship before the door closes and they end up jam-packed. "Isn't these ships bigger to hold at least four teams?" Someone asks.

"No time, this ship was the fastest available. Now your mission objective." Oobleck says before taking a sip. "You seventeen have been chosen for a very special top secret mission and I mean top secret." Oobleck says seeing Sun texting.

Sun looks up and stops before chuckling nervously and turns his phone off before putting it away.

"Now recently we have learnt of the existence of items of great power called materia. So far, all know materia took the form of glowing sphere of energy. The knight class you all fought the day of the grimm outbreak came into being when a grimm absorbed this materia into itself, giving it incredible powers and the ability to command it's fellow grimm." Oobleck says.

"Of course we were all lucky with it as it had been injured before and missing an arm. If it was a brand new grimm or a very elder one, the town would have been decimated." Alfarr points out as he kept looking to the compass.

"After observations and analyzing, that seems to be the case. What you fought was a mortally wounded one of what it could have been." Oobleck says shocking all but Alfarr who was testing his bow.

"Anyone have any arrows I could use if need be?" Alfarr jokes, trying to lighten the mood as he tested the string.

"Now that isn't the only thing these materia, from what we have gather, contain a contract with a creature or spirit, allowing one who is recognized to be able to summon them. Case in point." Oobleck moves aside to show Carby sitting on a stand for them all to see.

Carby cutely tilts his head. "Meep?" He asks with teared filled eyes.

"That is one of the creatures?" Sage asks.

"Oh, I recognize him. He created a barrier that stopped that knight cold." Jaune says.

Carby then perks up and salutes. "Meep." He said proudly.

"Yeah and don't forget after that, it was like the grimm's defenses were shattered. It actually started to get hurt from our attacks whereas before we could barely make it move a few feet." Sun says recalling that fight.

Oobleck nods. "Very good observation. This may be because it has to expand power and aura of its own. However, with its weaken form, it couldn't have held up well."

"The truth is, Carby's barrier took that power it put into its attack and reflexed it right back at it. That decimated it aura wise. That is why it started taking damage." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums. "As we all know, if a grimm, especially a strong one and not weakened in any way, gets that materia, we are in trouble."

"And that is a grave enough threat to postpone the games for." Ren says.

"That is correct. Which is why we are heading to our very own lake. Seems the direction we need to go is probably there." Oobleck said.

"Isn't that near a high level grimm zone?" Phyrra asks.

"Actually, only low to mid-level are there at this time." Oobleck says.

"So we get in and grab the thing and leave and we are done." Neptune says.

"It's not that simple. Merely touching it is dangerous as the materia could start testing you. Carby's did for me and absorbed into my own flesh and racked me with such pain, I nearly went to cut off my arm." Alfarr says.

Jaune's eyes drift toward his hand and the tattoo it had.

"You Jaune, won't go through that. The materia found you worthy in the fight with the grimm and bounded with you. The guardian waits to be called by you now." Alfarr says.

Jaune looks confused. "Well…how?"

"I will tell you how later. It is not something you should try before the mission." Alfarr says like a hardened veteran.

Jaune gulps as he tries to keep his hand covered.

Alfarr says nothing else until the compass starts to change. "We are here."

They look to him as the compass seems to be stuck one way before starting moving around. "Here." He calls to the pilot.

"Gotcha." The pilot says stopping.

Alfarr sighs as he gets up and starts spinning around, trying to find the right direction before moving to a door and opens it to see that they were on the shore of the lake with a forest all around. "Huh." He said before looking down. "I survived worse." He said before jumping out.

"Meep! Meep!" Carby yells as he jumps out as well.

"Hey wait." Sun calls.

"No time like the present." Oobleck said as he seems to be floating in midair outside the door before falling a second later.

"Well Alfarr seems to get more fun." Yang says before jumping out and soon everyone followed.

Alfarr hums as he keeps looking around. "Seems to be leading us this way." He said walking off as the others landed and followed him.

"Meep." Carby says as Alfarr notched an arrow.

"So how far would this be?" Blake asks taking out her sword.

"We have to find it ourselves. The compass has decided to stop working." Alfarr says showing them the compass just moving everywhere.

"Aw man! Stupid compass!" Yang cursed at it.

"That's putting it nicely." Alfarr says examining the ground.

Yang groans as she kicks a rock. "Now how are we going to find it?" She angrily asks before the rock lands somewhere and two slabs of dirt rose up and slams into itself as if it was squishing something. "Oh." She said before seeing some dirt and sand fall and follow a path of blades and hard rocks that seems to hang and swing from old rocks and structures as it leads a path to the middle of the lake before stopping a fourth of the way. "Wow. Remind to thank the compass."

"Doctor?" Ruby asks.

"Could there have been some ritual or some sort of competition for here?" Alfarr says.

"Ah yes, the Dabombic competition. Thousands of years ago, people from all over the kingdom of Vale would come and compete in games for fame, fortune, and honor. Although I have never heard of constructs like this." Oobleck says.

Alfarr looks to the compass and sees it shining with Carby's jewel and Jaune's tattoo. "It seems that they were activated by the guardians and the compass." Alfarr says before going to a stone tablet that rose out.

Seeing it as well, Oobleck rushed over. After a few moments of studying it Oobleck scratched his head. "Fascinating ancient language."

"So can you read it?" Blake asks.

"Unfortunately no. I have never come in contact with such a language or came across any records of it." Oobleck says disappointing the students.

Jaune hums as he looks to the course before walking up the start and times the rock slamming before jumping through it and stops before they heard and felt a rumble and looks to the middle of the lake as a little structure rose out before stopping at just one foot above the surface. He raises an eyebrow and looks to the rock swing and times it before jumping through and makes it as the structure rose again a bit before being caught by a rock behind him and sent off the course. "Ow." He said as the structure went underwater.

"So it's a course?" Scarlet asks.

"Looks like it and maybe this is where the games came from." Oobleck says.

"Abenok dokrinte sa kambolence wradwdic." Alfarr reads.

Oobleck leans over. "What did you say?"

"This slab is in the language of my people." Alfarr says.

Oobleck gets into his vision quickly. "Tell me the language and meaning."

"For starters, it says welcome champions aspiring for honor of the position…the text it too worn away here." Alfarr says stopping at a word. "For those who are worthy to challenge the trail of the bone, step forward and with integrity and valor…I'm guessing run here. Run the course for the prize." Alfarr says doing his best to make out the faded script.

Oobleck was writing it down with the original language. "Amazing. Whose first?" He calls.

"Um…Doctor." Alfarr says.

Oobleck raises an eyebrow. "Is there something extra?"

"Two things, one, it says there is a time limit and the course will reset till the equivalent of one year and the energy from the materia is attracting grimm." Alfarr says seeing some grimm in the surround land start to be disturbed or attracted.

Oobleck looks to the grimm that seems to be waking up. "Ah. Well then, fast and relax students first. All others, protection teams now."

"Yang, go for it." Blake says.

Yang hums as she goes up to the start and waits until the rock and smash and actually punches it before stopping and the rocks stop and falls apart before stepping forward and the structure rise up. "Hey, the plan works." She said.

"Yang, stop. If you damage the course. It is cheating and it could cause it to collapse." Alfarr warns.

"Sun, go, we got the grimm." Scarlet says.

"Fox go." Coco instructs.

"Ren." Pyrrha says.

Yang smiles as the others come up. "Alright, let's grab this thing and get out of here. I want dinner on time." She said before starting to sprint ahead followed by the others.

As everyone else engaged the grimm, the four ran the ever changing course. "What kind of place is this?" Sun asks ducking under a rock swinging his way.

"A challenge if I had to guess." Fox says before each one of them was forced onto a different road that was forming as they went.

"First to make it gets free dinner!" Yang calls as she runs along.

The four picks up the pace as this had become a race as obstacles started to form one, which made Ren stop as his path started going straight up.

"Oh crap." He said as the path stopped and curved outward a bit and ended on a cliff there. Fox frowns before running up and starts pawing at the wall and tries to grab the cliff edge before grabbing with one hand. "Crap." He groans before losing his grip and falls and grunts as he hits the ground as the path falls apart for him. "Damn it."

"Seems the course is unforgiving." Ren says dodging very fast rotating spiked rocks.

"All the more reason to stay on it." Yang said jumping from the wet ruin walls that came out from the side of the lake.

"It was made for champions if the translation was right." Sun says jumping through a fast moving slab with a medium sized hole in it and sees the holes in each slab get smaller.

Ren gives a single laugh before swinging from vines to get across a gorge that had grimm under it trying to get him as the others try and hold them off. "Maybe it would be painless for the materia into one of us if we make it."

"A fifty percent rate so far." Yang says as Fox joined the battle with the grimm as the course and the shrine started to rise into the air.

Sun laughs and cheers as he tries to go through the last hole only to stop short halfway. "What…?" He asks himself before looking back and sees his tail got in the way. "You have to kidding me." He said before looking ahead and sees the path fall apart. "I'm out." He said before pushing himself back and joining the fight.

"That only leaves us." Ren says having to wall run as the course got more deadly and stone spikes started shooting at him.

Yang nods as she swings and used the shots from her gauntlets to help speed things along. "Which means whoever gets there first, gets a free dinner and the materia."

"Seems like that way." Ren says as they get over the lake now as his path suddenly does a ninety degree drop towards the water. "Where the heck do I go?" He asks himself looking around quickly.

"How are you doing Ruby?" Alfarr asks hitting back to back with her.

Ruby swings her blade around. "Oh you know, the non-usual thing of being against you and holding off grimm at the same time." Ruby says concerned as he hadn't fully recovered.

"How are they doing?" Alfarr says keeping an eye on the grimm.

Ruby looks over to the course. "Yang and Ren made it. They are almost there. But Ren is stuck. His path goes into the water." She said before shooting an incoming grimm.

"It's a trick. Trying to get him to hesitate. It will correct itself just before it hits there and his path is crumbling." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks at the paths behind them and sees it crumbling along. "That's a short time limit." She said noticing the short amount left.

"Only the truly worthy can obtain a materia and only each materia knows the requirements. The guardians will never tell." Alfarr says as Carby head butts a grimm.

Ruby looks to him. "Can someone who already has one get another?"

"There is no limits to the materia one can have in theory. It's getting accepted that is the hard part. For the materia can kill the one trying to become the host." Alfarr says.

Ruby gulps. "Which means you won't try it, will you?" She asks shooting another grimm.

"Yeah, I will." Alfarr says before Ren's time ran out. "And then there was one. If she fails, we have to wait a year before attempting it again." Alfarr says sighing.

Ruby hums. "Good news, it would be locked up until then."

"Yes, but will we have competition next time?" Alfarr asks running a beowulf through.

Ruby stops. "Oh right…I forgot that part." She said before slicing a mole grimm in half.

"Come on Yang." Alfarr says as she climbed up using two ropes as nevermores closed in. "Dang it." Alfarr says seeing a grimm coming at him and knowing he wouldn't be able to shoot the two grimm down going for Yang and stop the one charging him. "Yang, keep going!" Alfarr calls, changing his swords into a gun and shoots it twice, getting the two grimm.

"Alfarr!" Ruby yells as she runs up and jumps over him and slices the grimm coming at him.

"Thanks." Alfarr says pulling his rifle back apart into its swords form.

Ruby smiles. "Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, those grimm are starting to bother me." She said before running toward a bunched up pack.

Yang had made it to the top, having caught what had happened and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Alfarr leave himself open almost as if he chooses to protect her in exchange for his life. "I'm so punching him when we get back." She said before getting up and heading to the structure now fully out of the lake and stops in front of the wall and four prong tower. "Now where…?" She asks before hearing a rumbling and the wall in front of her move and to the side before showing a blue glow coming from inside and smiles at the sight of the materia on the altar. "All right!" She cheered and takes it and holds it close as the hears some growls getting close. "Wait, what did he say about touching it?" She asked herself stopping.

She didn't get a chance to think about it as the materia shot into the air and flies around before hitting Yang in the chest and knocks her back a bit. "Ow. Please tell me this is like Jaune and not Alfarr's way." She told herself before looking at her chest and sees a bone helmet tattoo on it. "Oh dad is gonna freak." She said to herself and covers herself up before running out of there, feeling a surge of power run through her.

Alfarr groans as he stabs another grimm and kicks it off. "How many more?!" He calls.

"How much longer?" Coco calls back as she kept shooting.

"Incoming!" They heard and then braces themselves as Yang punches the ground and creates a shockwave that sent some close grimm flying while the ones behind them stumbled back. "I won." She cheered.

"Great, where is the materia?" Alfarr asks.

Yang blushes and frowns before undoing her shirt a bit and shows the tattoo on her upper chest. "Dad is really going to freak." Ruby said passing by with a swipe.

"Yeah and I feel power coursing through me." Yang says as the tattoo starts glowing.

Alfarr goes wide eyed and jumps over a grimm on the head. "Everyone back off. We don't know what will come out." He calls as the grimm seems to look at him in confusion.

Ruby squeaks as she stabs one in the head and flips over it as it dies and gets away from the clearing circle.

Yang groans as the light gets brighter before an orb comes out from the tattoo and floats in the air before heading the ground near her and grows in size as she can see it make a humanoid body shape in a kneeling position as it had a sharp tail and some pointed ears come out with four bulbous shapes come out of the back of its head and has two on each side with one on top of the other while it seems to gain some dog paws for feet and hands with a sharpened point on the back of the hands and one on the chest while the face grew into a pointed muzzle and soon the light starts to die down and she sees it fur being blue all over except for a blind color on its chest fur and black stripes across its face and waist while bones formed on his head and arms giving him bone armor. "Whoa."

"Charedon, the bone fisted Berserker." Alfarr says gulping.

Before Yang could do anything, Charedon gets up faster than she has seen and charged towards the grimm, sending the ground beneath his feet flying and scattered by the sheer force of his launch.

Yang goes wide eyed as Charedon goes to punch one grimm and sends it flying with the ones behind it going along with it before making a kick to the others. Yang shakes her head and rushes to him and punches another beside him and sends it flying as well with the ones behind it crashing into each other before stopping.

"Don't engage Charedon, the bone fisted berserker is known as a berserker for a reason. He is incredibly hard to control and can easily start attacking an ally if he perceives a threat." Alfarr says.

Yang looks worriedly to Charedon as he kept attacking every single grimm in sight. "How much can he go on?" She asks, trying to keep other grimm from going after him.

"That depends on you." Alfarr says looking at her before Charedon roars and starts glowing red and starts launching waves of energy with each punch starting to annihilate grimm wholesale.

Yang gulps before steeling herself and keeps more grimm away as she walks steadily closer and dodging the flying bodies of grimm from him. "Charedon." She calls.

Charedon stops, hearing his name and looks to her. "Sa kahewq damkfbs Yang." Alfarr says.

"Zatar macha nokloba." Charedon says surprising them that he spoke.

Yang blinks and punches other grimm away. "What did you guys say?" She asks Alfarr, not taking her eyes off Charedon.

"Basically I said, 'This is your new master Yang.' And he said, 'Then let out a war cry and show me your mettle.' Make it good Yang, this is first impression." Alfarr says.

"Like a date!" Ruby calls jumping and slicing over the grimms' heads.

Yang blushes before being hit from behind and stumbles before her hair glows and she chuckles. "Oh yeah, you want one? You'll get the badassest cry there is." She said lowly as her hair keeps glowing brighter as more grimm closed in on her as Charedon shakes his head before Yang yells out and makes a shock wave from herself and then punches one grimm away and into the forest on the other side of the lake.

Charedon stood there and then smiles. "Very well. I accept. From now on, I am your guardian."

"Then get in here!" Yang yells punching one to him and he punches it away into the air before running to meet her.

Charedon charges forward and the rest were treated to the sight of the two devastating the last of the grimm in no time.

Alfarr hums as he puts his swords away after he cleaned them. "Wow. So now we got a very proud and loyal guardian." He said to himself as he made a note in his head.

Charedon faces Yang before smirking and turns into energy before returning to the tattoo on Yang's breast.

Yang sighs as she looks to the tattoo and scratches at it slightly. "Okay, so not big like the knight or small like Carby. Can only stay out for a few minutes." She tried to discover herself.

"Don't underestimate Charedon. He is a powerful guardian in his own way." Alfarr says scratching Carby behind the ears.

Carby looks to her and nods. "Meep."

"So Doc, mission complete?" Yang asks.

Oobleck nods and adjusts his glasses. "Yes. Now let us head back to the dropship and go back to the school. Now let's run along." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Things got interesting, don't you guys think?" Sun asks his team.

Neptune nods. "Yeah, too bad you didn't get it."

Sun smiles. "It's better with her. They are both hotheaded and proud." He said to which he got two rocks to the head and knocks him down.

Yang smirks at Coco as they both toss a rock up and down. "I like you."

Coco nods. "You too."

"I think I will like this taskforce." Fox says smirking.

Nora grins as she leans over. "You just want your own guardian."

"I'll get my shot later." Fox says as the airship lands.

Alfarr sighs in relief as he steps up beside Yang. "How do you feel?" He asks as the others head to the airship.

"Good, but tired." Yang says before Alfarr helps her to the airship.

"A guardian takes energy from the one that calls it to be able to appear. The more powerful, the more energy." Alfarr explains.

Yang sighs. "So Carby being out all the time?"

"When he doesn't use his powers, he barely uses any energy I gave him that day. He will return to me eventually, but soon enough he will be back out walking around." Alfarr explains.

Yang nods and leans into him. "Now I just have to explain to dad why I have a tattoo on my chest."

"Let's let Ozpin explain that and take the punches from the sound of it." Alfarr suggests.

Yang chuckles. "Yeah, that would be better and it would be way better if you weren't there. He's still getting over the fact that Ruby is with you while also dating Coco at the same time and this does not look good." She said pointing to her chest.

"Oh and what if you told him you were also dating him?" Sun asks.

He gets hit with a rock from Yang and gets knocked back a bit before getting hit from behind by Coco and sends him face planting to the ground. "I got your back." Coco said walking past.

"So out of curiosity, what would happen?" Velvet asks.

Yang chuckles nervously. "Well…my dad would most likely come after Alfarr here and proceed to beat the materia out of him."

"Carby wouldn't allow that. His defense is too strong, right?" Alfarr asks making Carby very proud and starts flexing his short arms.

Yang giggles as Carby lands on his head and keeps flexing. "Meep meep."

"Oh that is so cute." Weiss says.

Carby smirks and scampers up to her and gets onto her shoulder and flexes an arm. "Meep?" He asks smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"You must wrestle Blake for the fish." Fox says smirking.

Carby blinks and looks to Blake having a fishing line with a big fish on the line and rushes over to her and grabs the fish before they start having a tug of war with the fish.

"My fish." Blake calls tugging it her way.

Carby struggles with the fish in his mouth as he kept pulling. "Meep." He sent muffled.

Fox, seeing this, was doubling over laughing.

Alfarr sighs. "Always the same Carby we know and love."

* * *

"And with that, we successfully obtained the materia and it is now in Yang Xiao Long's possession." Oobleck reports back to Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood.

Ozpin sighs. "As far as this goes, I have feeling that a non-choosing materia will be quite rare."

"That could also be good as less likely for a grimm to get it after we recover it." Ironwood says.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "But a sought after energy. And how it chooses its possessor…may be hard to find as someone unexpected may come in and just take it away immediately."

"That is also true, but onto other matters. I have commissioned a ship to be built for Blade. That should make it easier." Ironwood says.

Oobleck raises an eyebrow and takes a sip of his coffee. "It is inconspicuous, right?"

"Still being put together so it will depend on the manufacturers and the Schnee dust company has agreed to build the engine for it." Ironwood says.

Ozpin huffs. "Then let's hope they to make things silent. We don't to announce this sort of thing publically."

"I have informed the head that this is for a top secret ship, as such, they won't breathe a word of this. Now what you said interested me. You said the games that were hosted there stopped being done there when?" Ironwood asks.

"Right up till the great war." Oobleck says.

"So we should also investigate traditions and events as well for possible leads." Glynda says.

Oobleck nods. "I'll get the history books."

"Also try to make connection to each one besides the materia themselves." Ozpin adds.

"Right away." Oobleck says.

"Please excuse me, I need to contact Yang's father." Ozpin says.


	16. Chapter 16: Misread Tradition

"So mission success huh?" Qrow asks his niece as they ate.

Ruby nods. "Yep. And Yang got her own guardian. Though he can't be out as much as Carby here." She did motioning to Carby who was nibbling away at the fish as Blake glares at him before Carby looks up at her and offers her the fish.

Blake looked surprised before taking it and eating. "I see. So what is this one like, a mouse?" Qrow asks.

Carby's ear twitches and turns to him with a deadpan stare. "Meep."

"Not you rabbit…dog…cat thing." Qrow says unsure what to call Carby.

Carby huffs and brings his chin up. "Meep."

"So what did you get Yang, a mouse?" Qrow asks turning to her.

Yang smiles. "More like a big dog…I think. It did have a face and paws like a dog, but it was part human and really likes bones."

"His name is Charedon, the bone fisted Berserker." Alfarr reminds.

Qrow blinks. "Huh, guessing by the name that it is quite proud of itself."

"More like it was given as a bad rap for attacking both ally and enemies according to tales. He is one of the hardest to control and get to acknowledge someone. That is to my knowledge." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles a bit. "Though it did accept me and is now my guardian. Just need to find a to work with him beside just calling for a battle."

"Sorry, I can't help there. The best I know is how to bond with them which was very vague and how to summon them. The longer we do this, the more I feel underprepared." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums. "Maybe it's because we don't know what it's going to be like. That's what makes it fun…and dangerous."

"Just the way I like it." Yang says smirking.

Alfarr sighs. "And another trait that Charedon can follow."

"So what did you go through to get him?" Qrow asks.

"A grueling physical challenging obstacle course. Seriously, I hadn't had a work out like that in a long while." Yang says.

Ruby smiles. "It looks good on you."

"Hey Alfarr, can I see you for a bit." Weiss says.

Alfarr hums and looks to her as she leaves and follows her. "What is it?"

"I managed to get the dust you asked for through my sister." Weiss says holding a small chest.

Alfarr smiles. "Thanks Weiss."

"No, problem. Can't have you dragging the team down." Weiss jokes.

Alfarr tries to laugh. "Yeah, try and keep this part quiet, okay?"

"Alright." Weiss says letting him have the chest.

Alfarr sighs in relief. "Thanks again."

"So I am curious, how do you absorb the dust?" Weiss asks.

"That is a little of a village secret." Alfarr says.

Weiss frowns. "Now I really want to know."

"Well if you marry him, you will find out." Yang jokes.

Weiss glares at her. "Oh shut up. At least I don't have a tattoo on my chest."

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Yang says in a sing song tone.

Ruby glares slightly as she blushes and keeps staring at Alfarr as she tries to drink.

"Thanks again Weiss." Alfarr says walking back to the table with the chest.

Weiss smiles. "No problem. Anything for a good friend."

"Happy now kid?" Qrow asks his niece.

Ruby was just hugging and leaning against Alfarr. "So warm."

"So what's in the chest kid?" Qrow asks.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Private."

"Ah I see. Didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Qrow says.

Alfarr looks confused as Ruby blushes. "What thing?"

"Let's see." Yang says grabbing the chest and looking inside it.

Alfarr watches her carefully as she keeps looking at it.

"Nope, sorry uncle, no magazines." Yang says putting back on the lid.

Qrow looks disappointed. "Aw, I was really hoping of finding a rare one."

"What did you think they were?" Alfarr asks.

"Porn magazines." Yang says making Alfarr look confused.

Qrow leans over to Yang. "Does he not know?" He asks quietly.

"I don't think he has those in his village." Yang says as Ruby blushes.

Alfarr blinks confused. "Um…what are you talking about?"

"Something you don't need to know about." Ruby says.

Alfarr looks to her confused. "Okay." He said unsure.

"Hey you guys." Coco says as she and her team entered.

Ruby smiles. "Hey Coco. How's it going?"

"Good, so you ready for Christmas?" Coco asks.

Alfarr blinks to her confused. "Christmas?"

Ruby, hearing that, could only gasp.

Alfarr was still confused as he looks back to her. "What is wrong?"

"You don't know about Christmas?!" Ruby nearly shouts.

Alfarr tries to clean his ear from the yell. "What's Christmas?"

"Coco?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, we got to teach him this." Coco says.

Alfarr blinks. "Why do I feel like I am going to get an extra class?"

Both girls grab him before they disappeared in a whirlwind of petals.

"I feel sorry with him knowing how Ruby is with Christmas." Qrow says.

Yang smiles. "Oh, maybe they will spruce it up with some great time with him. You know, none of them kissed yet. So dad can be happy about that."

"Now why tell him something inconvenient like that?" Qrow asks smirking.

Yang grins. "It takes his mind off of my tattoo."

"He is probably yelling at Ozpin right now." Qrow says.

Blake smiles a bit as she gave the half eaten fish to Carby who starts nibbling on it again. "Or maybe throwing furniture."

"Oh the bills." Yang says overly dramatic as Sun walked in with a rare magazine that Qrow had been looking for.

Yang frowns. "Uncle…" She warns before they hear a glass breaking and a whistle before a cup of coffee with the words, '#1 Headmaster' written on it, hit his head. "Thank you dad." She said looking up.

"My coffee mug! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard from the office on the tower.

"Well brother is here, best go see him." Qrow says walking away with coffee dripping from his head and some broken pieces in his hair.

Yang grins. "That's why my dad is the best."

* * *

"Hey brother." Qrow says as the elevator door opens in the office. He dodges a chair that broke on impact on the wall behind him. "I see you are still working on that anger issue. Well like father, like daughter I guess." Qrow says taking a shot.

Ozpin whimpers as he kneels near the broken window and stares down it. "My…special…"

"So you cooled off enough to go see your daughters?" Qrow asks.

Taiyang huffs. "Someone want to explain why my daughter has a tattoo on her chest, properly?" He asks glaring to Ozpin.

"You been briefed on the new developments recently or should I start there?" Qrow asks.

Taiyang just kicks the other chair away now. "Start from the beginning." Qrow sighs and starts bringing him up to speed about the guardians. "And what does this have to do with the tattoo?" Taiyang asks.

"Well from what we can tell, the tattoo is like a sign of the guardian after they accept someone and become bound to them." Qrow says.

Taiyang sighs as he covers his face tiredly. "And Ruby?"

"Doesn't have one yet. So far, we only have three." Qrow says.

Taiyang shakes his head a bit. "What are they and are they dangerous?"

"You review the footage of the knight grimm yet?" Qrow asks.

Taiyang nods. "Lately though. I'm taking about the guardians themselves."

"That grimm only evolved into that form after absorbing a materia or physical representation of the contract for a guardian and you saw from that footage what one could turn a mortally wounded, most likely beowulf, grimm into." Qrow says.

"And it has memories." Ozpin said calmly to them before going back to grieving for his coffee mug.

"As such the kingdoms are putting together a taskforce to hunt down these materia. Yang obtained the last one and as such, the guardian formed a contract with her and that contract is represented by the tattoo." Qrow explains before taking a shot.

Taiyang shakes his head. "Is there any way to prevent it from happening?"

"No, it seems that the only way to get them is to prove yourself worthy of them and Yang completed the trail set before us and was rewarded with the guardian." Qrow says.

Taiyang rubs his forehead. "Is it safe?"

"We have seen no longer term ill effects so far, but truth be told, we know very little." Ozpin says getting up.

"I see, so what is this guardian that my daughter has like?" Taiyang asks before Ozpin pulls up the footage he studied earlier of Charedon.

Taiyang raises an eyebrow. "Looks strong."

"And it matches you and my niece's style well." Qrow says as Charedon just devastated the grimm completely.

Taiyang chuckles. "Just think if we had these guys on our side in the beginning."

"Actually to receive him, your daughter completed an ancient Dabombic course. Meaning we could have had them at one point, but something happened to make us lose them until now." Ozpin says.

"Makes you wonder if we could have found them if we knew what to look for." Qrow points out.

"Possibly, I am having Oobleck and the people under him examine and try to find a common point to each location." Ozpin says.

Qrow rolls his eyes as his eyes keep drifting to the window. "Whatever the case, we need to find them and overcome the challenges first before deciding what to do with it." He said reaching into his hair and pulls out a good enough cup and tosses it to Ozpin and he catches it with glee. "So you want to see your daughters now that we have told you the whole story?" Qrow asks.

Taiyang nods. "Please."

"Well I can find Yang, but Ruby is busy. It turns out her boyfriend doesn't know what Christmas is and you know what that means." Qrow says as Taiyang pals a bit.

"Crap." He said.

"Pray for your future son-in-law." Qrow jokes.

Taiyang disappeared as only an outline of himself remained.

* * *

"Hi dad. Looking for Ruby?" Yang asks.

Taiyang frowns. "Yes. We can talk about the tattoo later."

"Don't you mean I talk and you cry over it?" Yang asks.

Taiyang growls under his breath.

"You know she is teaching someone about Christmas right?" Yang asks.

Taiyang raises an eyebrow.

"Try his room." Yang says before giving him the room number as Carby plays with yarn at Taiyang's feet before running across them as he chases and pounces on the yarn.

Taiyang stares down at Carby before he meeps and looks up to him. "Meep."

"Yang." Taiyang says.

"Yes?" Yang asks in a sing song voice.

"What is that?" Taiyang asks.

Yang grins. "Just Overlord Carby. The overlord of being cute."

"We are doomed." Taiyang says as Carby was tangled in the yarn now.

"Meep meep!" He calls and all the girls in the area come over and try to untangle him. "Meep." He said suggestively and grinning.

"Arg." Taiyang groans in pain having been run over.

Yang snickers as Carby was now freed and the girls were taking him away to the food table where he gives a wave to her and she waves back.

* * *

"So this holiday is about family, friends, and celebration?" Alfarr asks sitting on his bed.

Ruby nods as she held a wooden pointer stick and taps his shoulder. "Yep, now you're getting it."

"Ah ha!" Taiyang says opening the door to see the innocent scene.

They all looked confused as Coco was reading through a book and Ruby was in front of a chalkboard and Alfarr was just sitting on a bed nearby. "Um…are these your strange rituals you all do?" Alfarr asks.

"No, that is just a very paranoid and overprotective father." Ruby says.

Coco hums. "Seems he was trying to find strange things."

"Isn't this place strange too?" Alfarr asks.

"Not like what I am thinking of." Coco points out.

"It is a little spartan." Ruby says walking over to her dad.

Taiyang looks around and then glares to Alfarr. "You." He said pointing.

"Carby." Alfarr says.

Taiyang blinks and lets his finger fall. "What?"

"Meep." Carby says walking in with a big belly.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Carby, did you get into the food serving table again?" She asks motherly.

"Meep." Carby says nonchalantly getting in his bed.

Coco shakes her head. "Remind me to give a punishment."

"So dad, what brings you here besides Yang's tattoo?" Ruby asks.

Taiyang frowns and points again to Alfarr. "Him."

"Oh, came to meet my boyfriend?" Ruby asks sweetly.

Taiyang punches his fists together.

"Dad." Ruby says warningly.

Coco frowns slightly. "We won't hesitate." She said putting her bag down.

"Oh, what you and that han…" Taiyang stops when she turned it into her minigun and he reaches for the sky.

Ruby grins. "Don't mess with us." She said moving to Alfarr. "Now where were we?" Ruby asks.

"Something about gifts." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles as she moves and sits by him. "Oh yeah, you have the tradition of giving gifts to others. Try and not be selfish."

"I see." Alfarr says thinking.

Ruby smirks and almost sits on his lap, but ends up sitting by him. "You don't have to. We won't mind. Considering that I don't know if you are being paid or not."

* * *

Alfarr raises an eyebrow at the rush of people walking through the store, carrying many colored wrapped boxes with them. "Huh, so…" He asks himself as he takes out a notepad with all the names of the task force. "That should be all of them. What do you think?" Alfarr asks Carby in a hand knitted sweater with a hood and ear holes for him.

Carby coos and looks up to him. "Meep." He said pointing to the big pile of presents. "Meep meep?" He asks pointing to the people who are struggling to carry the presents.

"Ozpin suggested having them being delivered by mail, so I will follow his suggestion." Alfarr says looking out the window as it snowed outside.

Carby scampers up and gets onto his shoulder. "Meep?" He asks patting his head.

"Yeah, the snow reminds me of home. So you liking that sweater I made you?" Alfarr asks.

Carby smiles and puts his little paws into the pocket on front. "Meep."

"Aww." A store clerk awed as she leans close and Carby looks proud.

"So these are all have to go to beacon academy. Here is the room number." Alfarr says.

The store clerk snaps out of it and nods. "Of course sir." She said before fawning over Carby again.

"Make a new friend Carby?" Alfarr asks.

Carby grins as the girl keeps fawning. "Meep." He said smirking.

'The overlord strikes again.' Alfarr thinks. "Well we best go. Don't want to keep you here past your shift." Alfarr says.

Carby waves. "Meep meep." He calls.

"Hello new company mascot." The faunus says as they walk away.

Alfarr shakes his head as he heard it. "Carby, I might as well place you in a meeting of high classes girls."

"Meep." Carby says as Alfarr trekked through the snow back to Beacon.

"Ah, smell the crisp air Carby? Don't you enjoy it?" Alfarr asks sniffing the air.

Carby takes a big whiff. "Meep." He said relaxing.

Alfarr smiles till he hears Yang. "So what are you up to?"

Alfarr looks over in the direction of the voice and sees Yang walking up with Taiyang looking not pleased. "Now what is going on?"

"We were just shopping for a few presents for the family, right dad?" Yang asks.

Taiyang nods as he kept frowning. "Yes, we are." He said glaring to Alfarr.

"I see. So any luck?" Alfarr asks ignoring Taiyang's glare.

Yang nods. "Yeah. We got a few for some of the others. We're just searching for more."

"Oh my god, pretzel sale!" Taiyang yells, spotting a sign and runs off.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow and looks to Yang. "What is wrong with him?"

"Dad absolutely loves pretzels. So want to join me for a warm drink?" Yang asks.

"I could go for something." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles and grabs his hand before walking off. "Okay, what kind of drink do you want?"

"I have heard things about this hot choclate." Alfarr says making Yang snicker on how bad he botched the word.

Yang smiles and drags him off to the cafe and sits him down at a table. "Okay, now let me where's Carby?" She asks seeing him gone and they both look over to see Carby leaning against a cash register as he seems to woo the girl behind the counter as she kept giggling.

"Meep. Meep meep." He said pointing to the hot chocolate cups.

"Oh you are a silly little thing." The girl says patting his head.

Carby raises an eyebrow before putting on his puppy dog eyes. "Meep?" He asks.

"Oh you want a hug? Come here." She says before hugging him.

Carby sighs and rolls his eyes before nuzzling her.

"So, how has your day been Yang?" Alfarr asks as they sit at a table.

Yang smiles. "It's been well. Just hunting though."

"Hunting for prices huh?" Alfarr jokes.

Yang chuckles. "Yeah, something like that. What about you?"

"Oh just walking around. Not sure what to do." Alfarr said.

Yang sighs. "Yeah, that can happen around this time of the year. So have you figured out what to give Ruby and Coco?" She asks smirking.

"I won't speak of that, because you might tell them." Alfarr says.

Yang grins and holds up a hand. "Hunter's honor."

"I can't talk and you are a huntress, not a hunter." Alfarr teases.

Yang frowns. "Killjoy." She said before smirking. "So…why did you saved me all of a sudden?"

"This about our excursion about a month ago?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods. "All that just for me when a claw is at your throat. Why?"

"Well I guess…because I care is the long short of it." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles. "Aw. Thanks Alfarr. Though I will leave you to my sister. She really cares you a lot. And if you mess her up…" She threatens as she held up a fist.

"So why were you concerned about that?" Alfarr asks making Yang question that herself.

Yang hums as she relaxes again. "No idea. Maybe it's because I don't want my sis unhappy you are gone."

"Ok, so what do you think of Carby's sweater?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles as she looks back and sees Carby waddling over with a tray of drinks. "He's so cute in it. I could just snuggle into him for the night."

"Oh I am glad I made it then." Alfarr says making her look at him.

Yang sighs. "You are so lucky you know?"

"How? Mom just taught me how to do that." Alfarr says confused.

Yang shakes her head. "No, I mean having both Coco and Ruby. You just got together with them without trouble and even saving our asses a few times. But you got us by luck and now look where you are."

"That is Carby. Mostly he generates good luck." Alfarr says.

Yang raises an eyebrow as Carby places the tray on the table. "Meep meep." He said saluting and sits down on the table and munches on a piece of sandwich.

"Here boy, take a sip." Alfarr says placing a cup in front of him.

Carby hums as he leans forward before taking a small sip and goes wide eyed before jumping up excited. "Meep!" He yells before coming back down and just drinks away.

"That good huh?" Alfarr asks before taking a sip of his own cup.

Yang smirks and leans in. "Well?"

"Not bad." Alfarr says as Carby now had his face in the cups, trying to lick it completely clean.

Yang grins. "Yeah, chocolate directly melted is always good."

"So you tried summoning him again?" Alfarr asks.

Yang sighs and nods. "Yeah, but he refuses to come out. All I want to do is talk to him like Carby here."

"Some guardians are really like that. Some will come out whenever. Some won't come out unless for battle or another reason." Alfarr says.

Yang groans as she lays her head down. "I just want talk to the guy living in my body. Wow, that sounded wrong."

"Actually, he isn't in you. He's like Carby here in a different realm than us and we can call them to this world through the contracts." Alfarr says.

Yang nods. "So how could I coax him out?"

"Challenge him to a spar or tell him you want him to help you train and he might come out. I guess. I don't know personally and can only guess." Alfarr says as Carby looks around, cup still on his face.

Yang smiles. "That might work. Guy does love a fight. Oh, maybe the club…no wait, not enough guys or a good challenge. Eh, maybe training grounds."

"Remind him to not kill. Remember, he did start tearing off the grimm's limbs in the battle and started beating them with them." Alfarr reminds.

Yang sighs. "I'll try. Just need to find a training ground that is empty."

"So any word from Ozpin about the task force? Like leads, more members, or anything?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shakes her head. "Not really. Though the games are back on. Finally."

"But I noticed none of the taskforce is in them and a few others pulled out." Alfarr says.

Yang shrugs. "Maybe it's just the teams that lost."

"Yours was pulled too. Ozpin must want us to deploy the moment one is located so no distractions like that." Alfarr says thinking it over.

Yang nods. "Yeah, that sounds like him. I just hope the lineup hasn't changed because I want to kick some ass."

"Team RWBY is out of the tournament." Alfarr repeats.

Yang drops her head on the table. "Damn it." She groans.

"You would have kicked ass though." Alfarr says trying to cheer her up.

Yang grins as she brings her head up at him. "Got that right. I can kick yours too."

"Sorry, not interested in fighting comrades. Besides, I only just healed up recently." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles. "I'm sure Ruby and Coco are loving that you are out of the infirmary too."

"But your uncle is still striking out on the nurse." Alfarr jokes.

Yang laughs. "Yeah, though that was a great breakout and those two loved it when you are able to spend time with them like that."

Alfarr chuckles a bit as they finished and Alfarr got Carby out of his cup.

Yang sighs as she puts her cup down. "Why don't you head to them? Enjoy the holidays with them."

"And leave alone with pretzel man?" Alfarr jokes.

Yang waves him off. "I'll be fine. He probably go into a food coma shortly."

"So you getting Blake a joke gift?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shakes her head. "Nope, I'm not that mean."

"Even it is catnip?" Alfarr asks.

Yang grins. "Well…maybe a treat."

Blitz chuckles as Carby climbs onto his shoulder. "So Yang, what would you like for Christmas?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles. "Just for my sister to be happy which you need to keep up with."

"She still helping decorate?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods. "Yeah, kinda helps the mood too. What about you?"

"This is my first Christmas so I am still learning, but I can't deny I like all the fun time and joy." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles. "Who doesn't? So are you done with your shopping yet?"

"Secret." Alfarr says smirking holding up Carby so he could lick her nose.

Yang giggles and nuzzles Carby. "So cute."

"Ok. I best get back. Also Yang, one question." Alfarr says.

Yang hums and looks to him. "Yes?"

"Is the story true about you talking nonstop about pancakes in your sleep as a little kid?" Alfarr asks teasing her.

Yang blushes and glares to him. "That's none of your business!" She yells and gets ready to punch him, but he left soon after and she hits air. "Now I see why you like him sis."


	17. Chapter 17: Made a Mistake

"Ruby, where should this go?" A student asks showing two large novelty bells.

Ruby hums as she adopts a thinking pose. "Try over by the door."

"Got it." The student says.

"What about the mistletoe?" A female student asks.

"Hanging from a doorway." Ruby said waving her off and trying to think on the big picture.

"What about me?" Alfarr asks behind her, putting a Santa hat on her head.

Ruby smiles and turns to him. "Hey Alfarr." She said hugging him.

"Hey Ruby, having fun?" Alfarr asks hugging her back.

Ruby nods. "Yep. Want to help decorating?" She asks adjusting the hat.

"Sure, but first thoughts on Carby's Christmas sweater? I tried to keep the designs you showed me in mind." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles and looks to Carby standing on his shoulder as he gives a strength pose. "Meep."

Ruby giggles. "He looks cute."

"I also see you changed your outfit." Alfarr says noticing the more Christmas like attire.

Ruby giggles and spins around to show it off. "Like it?" She asks holding her skirt as it held some more white stuffing around the edges with the other linings.

"Looks good on you." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles greatly. "Thanks. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was told by Yang where you were." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "Oh Yang. So what are you going to do now? Help out or head to your room and catch some z's?"

"Nope, tell me what to do." Alfarr says as Carby got onto Ruby.

Ruby smiles and rubs Carby's chin. "Well, some of the guys need help with the heavy things."

"Just show me where." Alfarr says.

* * *

"It's Christmas!" Ruby cheers excited, waking the others of her team up.

Yang groans. "Ruby, we know you like to get up early, but it's one in the morning." She said moving the covers over her.

"Silly Yang, it is seven." Ruby lifting the blinds making all three cry out in surprise from the sudden blast of light.

"Turn off the sun!" Blake yells while sitting up with the covers over herself completely.

"Can't. Now come on you three, time for fun, making merry, and presents." Ruby says excited almost to the point of jumping up and down.

Yang groans. "Go bother someone else. We'll be up."

"But Yang there are presents here in our room with our names on them." Ruby says.

Yang pulls the covers down. "What?"

"I have not looked at the cards. Now come on girls, let's see who left us presents." Ruby says.

They all groan and get out of bed while falling to the ground and dragging themselves to the presents. "Who's first?" Weiss yawns.

"First to yawn, first to open." Ruby says handing her the card from the white wrapping paper one.

Weiss yawns again and looks to the card. "To Weiss. From Alfarr?" She said confused.

"What?!" All the others say before looking over her shoulder to make sure it said that.

Weiss is now fully awake and reads it carefully. "Yeah, this is from Alfarr." She said before opening the present and gasps and takes out a dust stone. "This is…oh my! My very own highly refined and enhanced dust stone and its hand made. Thanks Alfarr."

"Blake your next." Yang says.

Blake fishes through the presents and finds her. "Also Alfarr." She said opening the card and opens it to find some papers. "Um…if this is a joke Alfarr, I'll…coupons. They are coupons and it's all about an all you can eat buffet at the seafood restaurant." She said taking out one and stopping.

"Blake, your drooling." Yang says as Blake also fishes out a little stuffed cat.

"Oh, isn't that the stuffed animal that comes with donating to the faunus aide association?" Yang asks.

Blake smiles as she looks over the stuffed cat. "Thanks Alfarr."

"Ok Yang, you know the tradition." Ruby says before she and Yang did rock paper scissors.

Yang grins. "Yes." She cheers as Ruby got paper and she got scissors.

"Ok, your turn." Ruby says sighing.

Yang smiles and grabs her present before opening it. "Oh, it's a new jacket." She said taking out a yellow lined jacket that was mostly orange all over with yellow running along the seams.

"So how does it feel?" Ruby asks.

Yang smiles as she feels it. "Wow, very nice. I am so wearing this."

"My turn!" Ruby says reading through her card and smiles.

Yang grins. "From the boyfriend?"

Ruby smiles and puts the card away before opening the gift and sees a hand sewn hood with two roses sewn on the interior.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that the leopard pelt he got in the beginning of all this?" She asks pointing to the middle.

"Yes it is. I thought he was going to add it to his own cloak, but he made something for me." Ruby says almost squealing.

Yang chuckles. "Aw, he really cares about you."

"I can feel the love." Ruby says snuggling into it.

All the other girls giggle and snicker as they watch Ruby snuggle into the cloak. "Geez, why don't you go give him his present personally?" Weiss asks making a passing remark.

"That is a great idea." Ruby says.

Weiss blinks as Ruby grabs a present and runs off. "I was kidding." She called.

"Hey kid, where you going?" Qrow says catching his niece in the hall.

Ruby smiles. "Going to give Alfarr his present." She said holding up the box.

Qrow chuckles. "So you all found the gifts he had me sneak into the room last night I see." Qrow says bringing Ruby back into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Weiss asks.

"I stole the master key from Ozpin last night when I dropped off two gifts for them from me and Alfarr." Qrow said.

Ruby meekly holds up the present. "Can I get this to him?"

"Here is a little tip from the guy who played Santa for you and your sister for years. Give it to him later and make sure you are underneath the mistletoe." Qrow says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Does that explain all the extra presents you had and all the girls that ran out?"

"Hey, they were just intimidated by all of this." Qrow says making all of them chuckle or giggle.

Ruby clears her throat. "Um…not be offensive, you aren't that good."

"Oh. You wound me worse than the ice queen ever did." Qrow says overdramatically.

* * *

Alfarr yawns as he walks into the cafeteria. "Dang. Didn't know that wrapping these presents are a tough one and making the cards." He said to himself before sitting down and laying his head down.

"Meep." Carby says jumping onto him.

"Hey Carby, you being here means…" Alfarr stops feeling arms wrap around him.

"Merry Christmas." Coco said whispering as she hugs him.

"Hey Coco." Alfarr says smiling.

Coco chuckles and leans into him more. "Love the new glasses. Where did you find them?" She asks wearing almost the same old glasses she wore before.

"Carby's luck bringing held true." Alfarr says holding a fish with a bow on it in front of Carby.

Carby licks his lips as he bites into the fish. "Meep." He said muffled.

"All yours." Alfarr says letting him have it.

Coco smiles. "So…get any presents yet?"

"Not yet. So how did your team like theirs?" Alfarr asks.

Coco chuckles. "Velvet loves the makeup kit for Carby. Fox got some headgear for obvious reasons. And Yatsuhashi said he loves the books."

"I'm glad I was right." Alfarr says smiling up at her.

Coco leans close. "So…what are you doing out here? Breakfast hasn't even started."

"Resting. I was up all night wrapping before getting your gifts to each of you." Alfarr says.

Coco shakes her head. "Oh Alfarr." She said petting his head.

"But it was worth it." Alfarr says closing his eyes happily.

Coco sighs and sits by him as she kept petting his back now. "You're still a loveable oaf."

"And I love you Coco." Alfarr admits.

Coco smiles greatly and hugs him again and lays her head against him. "Love you too. Now rest up. I'll watch over you." She whispered to not bother him much.

"Wake me up when the food is served." Alfarr requests.

Coco giggles. "Sure. Now get some rest."

Alfarr didn't say anything and leans against her to sleep.

* * *

"Dang it. Where is he?" Ruby asks carrying a large present over her head after she looked in Alfarr's room.

"Breakfast maybe." Yang suggests.

"You're saying that because today they serve Christmas style pancakes." Blake says.

Yang grins. "Yeah, it's all mostly made of sugar and I need it."

"And whip cream and strawberries." Blake said smirking a bit.

Yang chuckles as she drools a little. "Yeah."

Weiss shakes her head. "Look, I'm sure he would be there and Yang can get her food." She said amused.

Ruby frowns. "Present first, food later." She declared as she kicks open the dining hall door.

"Shh! Quiet." They heard a harsh whisper and looks to see Coco covering Alfarr with a jacket.

"What happened to him?" Blake asks as they walk over.

Coco sighs. "He is tired from wrapping and getting all the presents he gave us all. Give him some time." She said quietly.

Ruby smiles and sits next to him. "Hey Carby." Ruby says seeing Carby still nibbling on the fish with a bow on it.

Carby meeps into his fish as he kept nibbling.

"We are so putting the bow onto him after he is finished with the fish." Weiss whispers to Blake.

Blake nods as she kept staring at the fish.

Ruby smiles as she puts the present on the table and looks to Alfarr still sleeping away. "How long has he been asleep up to now?"

"About half an hour." Coco says as the staff were about to open up.

Ruby nods as Yang rushes over to the beginning of the line and taps her foot impatiently.

"Hey Ruby, how about you get some breakfast for us as well so I can wake him up like he told me to." Coco suggests.

Ruby nods as she gets up and heads to the line.

Coco blinks as she looks to Ruby's cloak. "Isn't that Alfarr's?" She asks herself.

"You're looking at the gift I got from him." Ruby says.

Coco smiles and looks to the sleeping Alfarr. "You really do care." She said shaking him lightly.

Soon Ruby returned with food and Coco shakes Alfarr awake. "Is it time?" Alfarr asks tired.

Coco smiles. "Yeah, time to eat."

"I see. Hey Ruby." Alfarr says sleepily seeing her.

Ruby smiles. "Hi Alfarr. Why don't you eat you?" She said giving him a large plate.

"Thanks." Alfarr says before hugging her.

Ruby giggles and hugs him back. "And thank you for the gift."

Alfarr smiles as he lets go then they all started eating with Yang already having a head start.

* * *

"Christmas time is the best time of the year." Ruby says smiling as all around everyone was celebrating in their own way.

Alfarr sighs as he just walks with Coco. "Don't you have to be with your team?"

"They are all enjoying different things right now like Yang over there is playing sports." Ruby says.

They watch as Yang is playing with some snowballs and hits Fox while trying to aim for Blake and sends him down. "Well at least he's not getting hit with a rock." Coco said grabbing Alfarr's arm.

"And he can retaliate." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles and grabs his other arm. "And we can enjoy our own way."

"Hey guys." Sun says walking up.

Alfarr tries to lift his arm to wave, but both girls had a grip on them. "Hey Sun." He said eventually.

"See you are having a good time." Sun says.

Coco chuckles. "And you are having a great time with your mirrors and cameras."

Sun grins as he takes a photo of them with his new camera. "Or just some good friends."

"So what else did your team get?" Ruby asks.

"Scarlet loved his ship captain's hat for starters." Sun says.

Alfarr tries to laugh. "Yeah, with his style, I would think he would like that."

"Yeah, Sage also liked the book on old poetry. He may not look it, but the man has got an artistic soul." Sun says.

Alfarr smirks. "It's the sword he lugs around. Slow, but able to bring a style of his own."

"So what about Neptune?" Ruby asks.

Sun sighs. "Life jacket."

"And?" Coco asks.

"He hasn't taken it off." Sun says.

Alfarr groans. "With a name like that…irony abound." He said trying to face palm, but he still couldn't move his arms.

"He really appreciates it." Sun says smirking.

Alfarr chuckles once. "Well I'm sure he would."

"You give any more gifts?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr sighs. "The whole team."

"So that means…" Coco was cut off by a flying tackle from Nora onto Alfarr.

"I love it!" Nora cheers as she hugs Alfarr and chokes him to death.

"Nora, what did he get you?" Coco asks.

Nora grins up to her. "He got me an alternator."

"For your hammer?" Coco asks.

Nora tilts her head. "No, for me."

Alfarr groans. "I saw the way she fights and handles the shocks. Maybe having a maker of her own would work out well."

"He is too smart." Ruby whispers jokingly.

Coco chuckles as Nora helps Alfarr up again. "Yeah, though his knowledge of each gift is in question as to where he's getting them. Cars haven't used alternators since the introduction of dust in them."

"Maybe he went to a junkyard." Ruby suggested.

"That explains the banana peel." Nora said cheerily hopping between them.

Alfarr groans as he rubs his chest. "I thought that was part of it."

Nora smiles and wraps an arm around him. "That was just trash. But thanks." She said kissing his cheek to the slight anger of the other two. "I'll get you a gift…right after I figure out what to give you." She said before running off to join the snowball fight.

"So?" Coco asks leaning close with narrowed eyes.

"Carby's luck bringing helped me. I stand beside that." Alfarr says as Carby stares at a snowman of himself.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "So how do you feel about that?" She asks as Carby looks to the many girls looking at Carby for the opinion he has.

"I mean he brings fortune in finding these things." Alfarr says.

Ruby rolls her eyes a bit as Carby gives a paw up and a smile before all the girls take him and carry him off. "I mean Nora's kiss."

"Oh, not a fan." Coco says.

"Nora." Ren says chasing after her, out of breath.

Coco looks over. "Hey Ren. What's going on?"

"Chasing your gf?" Ruby asks.

Ren groans as he stands upright again. "That girl is always full of energy. I couldn't stop her if I tried. What did she do to you three?"

"Knocked us down with a flying tackle and kissed Alfarr." Coco says.

"She did what?" Ren asks amused.

Ruby frowns. "She kissed Alfarr."

"I will have a talk with her." Ren says.

"By the way what did you get from Alfarr?" Coco asks.

Ren raises an eyebrow. "Strange thing. He got me a kimono. A really green one."

They both go wide eyed and looks to Alfarr who looked none the wiser. "Well…his culture looks similar to mine so I thought it would fit. Males wear it a lot in the house." Alfarr tried to explain.

"It was actually really thoughtful." Ren says regaining his breath.

Both girls step to the side. "Go ahead." They said and he runs right through them.

"So kimonos are casual wear to you?" Coco asks looking to Alfarr.

Alfarr shrugs. "In the house. Outside we have to wear thick clothing or cloaks to protect us against the cold."

Ruby frowns a bit. "You could have told us that."

"You never asked." Alfarr says.

Ruby slouches as the group of girls carries Carby by with some small clothing and food bowls. "Good point."

"So that leaves Pyrrha and Jaune. What did you get them?" Coco asks as Alfarr wraps an arm around Ruby.

Alfarr shrugs. "Soldiers or rather fighters. So I got them some things to help them along. I believe I gave Jaune a book on guardians and my culture while I gave Pyrrha a kit for her armor and weapons." He said rubbing Ruby's back to cheer her up.

"I see. So who made this Carby snowman?" Coco asks.

"My guess, Velvet." Alfarr says.

They all look around for a bit. "So what else did you give her?" Coco asks.

Alfarr shrugs. "A sewing kit for little clothing for Carby."

"The girls already love Carby's sweater." Ruby says leaning against him.

Alfarr smiles. "Yeah, I tried the kit first to see what I can do. Thought it was bad so I packed it up for her once you told me about the gift giving."

"Oh, you are so thoughtful." Coco says before getting hit by a snowball from behind.

Ruby snickers as Coco glares to whoever did that. "Who did that?"

"Sun aiming for Blake." Alfarr says.

Coco groans as she rolls up a snowball and throws it and hits Sun in the face. "That's always a hit."

"I think that was a declaration of war, should we join in?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods and grabs him hand. "Come on." She said dragging him off.

"Oh please, such a childish display can be so…" Weiss stops as her sister who she was sitting beside was hit by a stray snowball.

Winter groans as she cleans off the snow. "Oh they are going to get it." She said getting up and using her dust to make snowballs and fires it off.

Weiss stares for a few moments before joining in.

* * *

Ruby blinks as she steps inside the building covered in snow before taking off the snowman's outfit. "Well that was fun."

Alfarr smiles as they got inside. "Shall we have something warm to drink to warm us up?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods and takes his hand and walks along with him to find a table set out with coffee and hot chocolate. "So…did you have fun?" She asks pouring some hot chocolate.

"Yes and I give it a few moments?" Alfarr says.

"For?" Weiss asks.

"Carby." Yang says.

Carby meeps as he rushes into the room and shuts the door behind him. "Meep meep." He said wearing so many clothes.

"Came for the hot cholocate?" Alfarr asks making most of them snicker at his failure to say the word right.

Carby frowns at him before scampering up to Weiss and gets on her shoulder.

"Help me get him out of those clothes." Velvet says walking up.

Carby groans as Weiss and Velvet helps him out of the clothes. "Meep."

"Ok boy, now that you are out of those, you want some right?" Alfarr offers.

Carby jumps onto the table. "Meep."

"Just don't get stuck in the cup this time." Yang says smirking.

Carby glares to her as he held a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey, you're the one that got it stuck on your face while licking the cup clean." Yang reminds.

Carby huffs and turns his chin upward before trying to drink.

"All you need now is a monocle." Weiss jokes.

"And a top hat." Blake adds.

Carby smirks as he kept drinking.

"Oh that would be great." Yang says smirking.

Carby snarks as he keeps drinking.

"So how was Christmas Ruby?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "It was great. Finally got spend time here on Christmas."

"Well merry Christmas to all." Alfarr says.

Yang grins and slaps his shoulder. "To you too. Now if you'll excuse me, I got one more gift." She said holding up a small box. "Time for sparring." She calls walking away.

"Oh, boy." Jaune says.

Alfarr smiles. "She'll be fine. What about you? You like the books I gave?"

"Well it is a little insightful and gives me more to work with, but I still can't summon him like you or Yang." Jaune says.

"Hum…it might be that you need to develop your energy a bit more to be able to summon him." Alfarr says.

Phyrra smiles. "We're working on that. He's still learning about aura and energy."

"If that is the case, I wonder which one it could be." Alfarr says wondering out loud.

* * *

"So Ozpin, any updates?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes, actually, we have been given the names of others that Minstral and Vacuo will be sending to be a part of taskforce Blade." Ozpin says.

"Oh, who?" Ironwood asks.

"Teams BRNZ, ABRN, and NDGO." Ozpin says.

Ironwood nods. "I see. Then might as well make accommodations on the ship then. Wouldn't want them standing around like troops ready to be deployed the whole trip."

"Speaking of it, how is the ship coming along?" Glynda asks and Ozpin drinks out of his new coffee mug.

Ironwood sighs. "Slow, but we would finish in the next three months."

"Ah good, we shall be able to get the teams training together then the notice for the three new teams will be sent after new year's." Ozpin says.

Ironwood nods. "I'll get it sorted out. Any new contacts?"

"We are starting to exchange information and have a few promising looking leads, but nothing we have investigated just yet." Ozpin says.

Ironwood shakes his head. "Where's the compass when you need it."

"That thing is also as difficult as doing this. It is still pointing in all directions." Ozpin says.

"And we can't bother Alfarr all the time or he might back out and find it himself." Glynda said.

"I think even he is starting to dislike that compass like the rest of us." Ironwood says.

Ozpin chuckles. "Of that, I have no doubt."

"So the white fang and the group have been too quiet. You think they pulled out?" Ironwood asks.

Ozpin shakes his head. "No. Maybe they have no way to fight or they are building and preparing for something."

"Could they now know?" Ironwood asks.

Ozpin sighs. "We wait until a second one shows up."

"By the way, we found something recently while maintaining our systems. It is a trojan horse virus. How long it was in the system is unclear, but one event comes to mind." Glynda says.

"The break in." Ironwood growls.

"Guess those two weren't imagining things after all." Ozpin said smiling.

"As such, you should start doing a sweep of all of your systems as well, even that." Glynda says referring to Ironwood's phone.

Ironwood looks to his phone. "Right." He said shutting it off and outs it in his pocket.

"So James, have you chosen the Atlas' overseer and trainer for the task force?" Ozpin asks.

"I have. Winter Schnee will be the one." Ironwood says.

"Good. Maybe she can help with understand most of the energy that is going on." Glynda said.

"We have also decided on ours and we decided on someone who is a part of us. Qrow." Ozpin says.

Ironwood frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Despite his drunkenness, he is very good and will report directly to us and not the councils." Ozpin says.

Glynda smirks. "Also helps that he only uses his phone to call up the many women out there."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow had their number in his phone." Ironwood says.

* * *

"He's calling again Cinder?" Torchwick asks as Cinder's phone keeps ringing.

"I am not answering that drunk." Cinder says letting it ring.

"Come on, it's flattering don't you think?" Torchwick jokes.

Cinder glares. "Hardly. He just keeps giving the same old pickup lines from Dating 101."

Torchwick chuckles. "So what about the kid? He has messed with us and snuck in, kill many of my best customers just to give threat before taking me hostage to get out of that base." Torchwick says seriously.

Cinder frowns, but then smirks. "If I recall, he just doesn't want us to fuck with him, correct?" Cinder asks.

Torchwick raises an eyebrow. "Yes. Why?"

"Then for now, we don't fuck with him until he is forced to come in contact with us." Cinder says, her smirk saying she had a nasty plot brewing.

'Oh boy kid, I feel sorry for you. You caught Cinder's eye.' Torchwick says sweating.

* * *

"So what we all were called here? Could that mean we found the next one?" Yang asks looking at Alfarr.

"No, the compass hasn't decided to show us the way yet." Alfarr says.

Ruby rocks on her feet back and forth. "So what are we doing here?"

"Ah good, you are all here." Ozpin says walking in with Ironwood.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

"We call you all here to meet with the newest additions to Blade." Ozpin says taking a sip before three teams they recognized from the tournament entered.

Alfarr blinks as he pulls his cowl up a bit higher. "I see. So when will they start?"

"Right now. They are all up to speed on what has happened and everything. This is only a formal meeting for all of you to meet each other." Ironwood says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "So…just meet?"

"Yes, to meet and start to get to know each other. Let us start with introductions." Ozpin says.

Alfarr frowns. "Great." He said under his breath. "More to watch out for."

"Let's start with Shade's team, BRNZ." Ozpin says getting in front of them while their pictures are shown on the monitor behind them. "The team leader is Brawnz Ni. His team consists of Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio, and May Zedong." Ozpin introduces.

Yang shrugs to herself. "Looks like a tough guy act." She said to herself.

"Next is Shade's NDGO. Their leader is Nebula Violette. Her team members are Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, and Octavia Ember." Ozpin introduced.

Weiss smiles. "Girl power." She said to herself.

"And last but not least, Haven's team ABRN. Their leader is Arslan Altan. Her teammates are Bolin Hori, Reese Chloris, and Nadir Shiko." Ozpin finishes introductions.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"For now. Atlas has yet to choose a team or teams for the task force yet. So have fun and get to know each other as all of you will be working together for the foreseeable future." Ozpin says.

"We are going to need more dropships." Weiss points out.

Ozpin chuckles. "Yes, we are dealing with that problem too. Don't worry, in a month or two, you will have that problem alleviated."

"Let's hope so." Sun says before all now twenty-nine members of the task force started to get to know each other as the two headmasters left.

Alfarr sighs and starts to leave. "Good. At least I saw them for the fight."

"Shouldn't you stay and get to know them?" Ozpin asks.

"When there's so much work to do? I come from a place where work cannot be postponed." Alfarr says.

Ozpin hums. "But you are not in your homeland. You're in ours where interaction is valued."

"Yes, but at the same time I can't just sit around either." Alfarr says.

Ozpin smiled. "Try it."

Alfarr sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Alfarr says going back in.

"What do you think? Was my thoughts of why he is so hard working, correct?" Ironwood asks.

Ozpin hums. "Half as he seems to hold a caring side of him. He did save the young Yang over his own."

"The other I wonder if it is because living in his village is a hard life." Ironwood says.

Ozpin nods. "He did say his village almost has a constant storm. Maybe it is better to work constantly than interacting with others there."

"Or they might not have that kind of luxury like we do. Between the grimm and the elements." Ironwood says.

* * *

Later, all of the members of the task force were heading to their bunks after talking and conversing with each other all afternoon. "Never again." Alfarr said to himself as he trudges along to his room.

"Alfarr." Ruby calls running up to him.

"Yes Ruby?" Alfarr stops and turns to her.

Ruby pants as she stops in front of him and gives a second to catch her breath. "I forgot to give you your gift."

"Oh?" Alfarr asks letting her come inside.

Ruby nods as she reaches behind her and takes out a wrapped box. "It's sort of an apology and for all you have given us." She said giving it to him as she followed him.

"You didn't need to Ruby." Alfarr says closing the door behind them.

Ruby smiles. "Well…remember how you were blaming us for your cloak being destroyed in the beginning when you met us?"

"Yeah, I was being stupid and hot headed." Alfarr says sitting on the bed with her.

Ruby nods. "Thought we might all pitch in for you and repay our debt so to speak." She said as he opens the present and stops. "Merry Christmas." She said as Alfarr pulls out a stylized traveler's cloak that had to be worth a lot.

"Thanks." Alfarr says with a soft smile.

Ruby giggles a bit. "Yeah. Think of it as a gift from all of us. We do care about you."

"And I love you." Alfarr says holding her.

Ruby squeaks and stops. "Um…" She tries to say blushing.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Alfarr asks loosening his grip.

Ruby looks to him and tries to think for a few seconds. "No and…" She stops and hugs him back. "I think I love you too."

"Thanks." Alfarr says smiling.

Ruby smiles as she kept hugging him. "This is a first for me."

"Kind of the same." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "Well, I have to get back to the others." She said pulling back. "If not telling Coco makes you uncomfortable, tell her. I won't mind."

"Don't worry, I told her already. I had to build up my courage to do it consciously though. I told her while nodding off so I don't remember all too well." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles. "Maybe you should try and tell her again without you nodding off."

"Just keep the purse away from her." Alfarr jokes.

Ruby taps his head. "It's a bag."


	18. Chapter 18: Getting Close to Hot Water

The next morning, the task force met in the Emerald forest to be trained away from the usual students. As they waited for the instructors, they ate the food they brought. "So I was wondering, what about Alfarr? I mean, he has no team." Sun says.

Neptune shrugs. "I don't know either. Maybe he does have a team, but they are stuck in his homeland."

"That raises a good question. I looked over his file and his kingdom isn't registered." Nadir says.

Sun looks up. "Really? Where is he from again?" Sun asks getting the other teams in the dark's attention

"Is that really any major concern?" Coco asks as Alfarr was making arrows.

Velvet shrugs. "He seems nice. Really helps out too."

"Well we are just interested is all." Sun says.

Coco was about to say something when Alfarr spoke up. "It's ok Coco." Alfarr says examining the new arrow before adding it to the quiver.

Coco looks to him. "Are you sure? They could speak bad to you."

"It would come out eventually. The truth is, I am not from any of the kingdoms." Alfarr says.

Almost all conversations stop at that point and looks to him, wanting to hear more.

"I come from the continent in between Vacuo and Atlas. My people live in the northern eastern part known as the dragon's maul. Hidden away from the rest of the world." Alfarr says.

"So…what's it like?" Sun asks.

"Rough constant storms and always under threat from grimm. We are not as technologically advanced as any of the kingdoms either. Our greatest accomplishment is a steam train engine." Alfarr says.

Neptune and everyone else stared at him in surprise. "So…why here? Why not the other kingdoms searching for these things?"

"Because the elder told me the only hint of a location was on the mountain in the center of the world." Alfarr says.

"And that just happened to be Vale. Alfarr's people didn't even know if there were other people alive elsewhere in the world." Weiss adds.

Alfarr nods. "Yep. Didn't even know what the heck was going on when I entered the city."

"You mean stowed away." Blake says.

Alfarr holds up a finger. "I rode on a train and paid for it."

"So then there is only one of them amongst our group." Blake says.

Sun overdramatically lets out a fake cry of pain from that.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Um…?"

"He stowed away on a cargo ship bound for Vale way before the rest of us arrived." Neptune says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow confused. "Why?"

"It was a whim he had." Sage says reading.

Fox chuckles. "Was that to meet girls?"

"Half and half." Scarlet says.

"Arg, where is the loyalty?" Sun cries overly dramatic.

"Gone with the wind." Alfarr said looking over his swords now.

"So, I see you all have arrived already." Winter says walking up with Qrow.

Alfarr sighs and puts his swords away. "What's the session?"

"Mostly we are doing teamwork exercises to get each of you to know your teammates abilities." Qrow says half drunk.

"Seriously, where did you even get that eggnog?" Winter asks.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "Cafeteria."

"It's not even open yet." Winter says.

Qrow smirks. "I have my ways."

"Did you break and enter again or still have the master key?" Yang asks.

Qrow smirks and brings out a key.

"Anyways, you all have eaten. Good, time to get to work." Winter instructs.

* * *

"So we have a hit huh?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes. Alfarr just informed me and from the look on his face, he didn't like where it was pointing." Oobleck says.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "Where was it pointing?"

"North-west." Oobleck says.

"Besides the sea, only other thing there is the continent that Alfarr is from." Ironwood says.

Ozpin smiled. "Oobleck, time to put them on the map, but only on confidential. We don't need tourists going over there and possibly messing things up."

"Yes, also shouldn't give them a fright. They have been isolated for a long time." Glynda says.

"Uh huh, thank you for the update." Ironwood says closing his phone. "I just received word. The ship for Blade will be arriving soon. The designer dubbed her the 'Resolute' to show the resolve the task force should have. It is also bringing over the team I have chosen, team DRKE." Ironwood says.

Ozpin nods. "First thing tomorrow. Make sure they are all rested up. I don't think they would like it if they have to sleep on the first step in."

"We also will know the ship when we see it. I am told the colors got a little over patriotic in that part of the designing." Ironwood says.

Ozpin shakes his head. "Of course it would be. Well, I will send the message to the teams about the assignment tomorrow." Ozpin says

"I will also accompany them on this mission. No telling what will be learnt." Oobleck says.

Ironwood sighs. "Just make sure you don't get yourself in trouble while I am gone. Seems with all the trouble here, someone wants this office and not the usual reason."

"I will watch my back. Just make sure you make it back safely to Atlas." Ozpin says.

Ironwood nods and walks off.

* * *

"Is it me or is Alfarr being a little distant tonight?" May asks.

"A little. He seems to be looking out to sea a lot." Blake says.

Yang bumps Coco's shoulder. "Go talk to him. Find out." She whispered.

"Fine…" Coco stopped when they all got a message.

Coco puts her fork down and takes out her phone to see the message is another mission. "Huh, we got another." She said as everyone saw theirs.

"Yeah, everyone pack for cold stormy weather where we are headed." Alfarr says. 'Home huh?'

Ruby blinks as she looks over and sees him still not having his phone out. "How does he know?"

"…the compass." Jaune says after a pause.

Coco hums as he still stared out to see. "This might be something he is not telling much." She said getting up.

"Let's call it a night anyways. From our last mission, we really had a work out and we will need our strength." Yang says.

Coco nods. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to go we how he is." She said before walking to Alfarr.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Alfarr says hearing her approach.

Coco raises an eyebrow and sits by him. "What are not liking about this mission?"

"It's where we must go that troubles me." Alfarr says.

Coco tilts her head. "How so?"

"I'm going to have to go home for this one. Back to Avalon." Alfarr says.

Coco looks sadly to him as she remembered what he said. "You think you can't leave again, do you?"

"We shall see." Alfarr says as the wind blew through the window.

* * *

The next morning, all of them awoke and set out to the landing pad. "So where are the dropships?" Sun asks looking around.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as he sees no ships at all. "This is weird. There are usually one around, even if off."

"When we first formed the task force, we realized that the materia would be scattered all over the world. So we decided to commission your own airship. Which is why we have been assigning you all to airship operating courses." Ozpin says as an airship starts to come into view.

Coco narrows her eyes at it. "It's…big."

"Yes and it will be yours to use. It can travel the world and none of the kingdoms will hinder it as all of the top brass know of the mission of Blade." Ozpin says as the ship lands.

Alfarr blinks. "You thought it was so big, you went for a big attack ship instead of a small transport ship that can just carry up to ten teams and a crew?"

"Well, it was made by Atlas." Ozpin says and all of them say, "Ah."

Alfarr blinks confused. "Wait, what?"

"Very militaristic." Coco explains.

"Also, the final team has been chosen for the task force. Meet Team DRKE." Ozpin says as the ramp to the ship is lowered and out came four students.

"So these are the rest of the task force?" The shorter male asks pushing up his hat.

"Introduce yourselves." Winter orders.

"Ma'am. I am Dakon Alcom, the team leader." The male person with black hair, green eyes, and wearing an old duster cowboy outfit and cowboy hat said.

Ruby gasps. "A cowboy?!" She asks excited. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were just in the comics."

"Well she is as lively as we were briefed. Hi, I'm his twin sister, Rebecca Alcorn." The girl with pink hair, purple eyes and wearing an old duster cowgirl outfit and cowboy hat said.

Alfarr scratches his head. "Um…okay…?"

"Kombey Gregor." The big guy blue hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a heavy military outfit with metal plates on normal positions of the body said as he seems to have a hammer on his back.

"And I'm Emma Kamila." The girl with yellow hair, blue eyes, and wearing scaled armor with an armored skirt and horned helm.

Alfarr blinks slowly. "I have seen everything." He said lost.

"Alright, so where we headin kid?" Qrow asks.

"North-west to the continent of Avalon." Alfarr says.

Qrow grins. "All aboard!" He yells waving a lamp.

"Aren't we already on board?" Rebecca asks as everyone passes them.

"He's half drunk." Winter says passing them.

Qrow chuckles as he walks by them. "Oh yeah and I don't regret a thing."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the mission." Oobleck says before the loading ramp shuts.

"Alright, so task force now has thirty-three members with two overseers." Qrow says as they look around the ship.

Alfarr hums. "Not half bad." He said looking at the large room.

"Alright DRKE, you are all up to speed on the main objective of Blade correct?" Winter asks.

Dakon nods. "Yep, help these guys get some guardian orbs."

"And you were briefed on the bonding process correct?" Winter asks.

Rebecca smiles. "Testing trials which could be painful or kill you."

"Correct, now man your stations." Winter says.

They all run off as Alfarr just stood there. "You guys are going to really to shock my home." He said glaring slightly.

"So we heading straight to the materia's location or your village?" Oobleck asks.

"My village. As the rough winds are very strong and can constantly change directions so flying is not a good idea in Avalon. We will have to go to my village to get inland and fight our way towards the materia." Alfarr says.

Oobleck raises an eyebrow. "So will your elder accept us?"

"That is a good question." Alfarr says unsure.

Winter sighs. "You better get up deck. See if you can help spot the area where we are supposed to go."

"Roger." Alfarr says walking away as the rest of the task force were shown to a station.

* * *

"This is it." Alfarr says standing on the deck as the storm raged around the ship.

"Good, this ship is being battered to heck." Qrow said trying to see through the storm.

"This ship can make a water landing right?" Alfarr asks as Qrow was getting soaked by the rain.

Qrow frowns as he turns to him. "It should hover." He said as water drips from him.

"Tell them to land and further in the sky or it will run the risk of colliding with the mountains." Alfarr says.

Winter nods and quickly rushes off to tell.

"You don't seem to be disturbed by this storm." Qrow says.

"Why would I? I grew up in these storms." Alfarr says as his cloak is blown every which way.

Qrow raises an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you the least bit bothered you are back in your home turf?"

"I am standing here so they will sense my energy signature and not start firing like at Nevermores." Alfarr says.

Qrow blinks. "Wait, what?"

"They have those things that can sense dust signatures. They are used for search and rescue." Alfarr says.

Qrow hums. "Must be pretty good."

"They aren't firing projectiles yet so we are alright for now." Alfarr says as they descend.

Qrow sighs in relief. "Good, because Ironwood said don't get a scratch on this thing."

"Too late for that we got hit by lightning already." Alfarr says.

Qrow hangs on as the ship shudders. "You must have been by a shipmaster in your past life."

"No, I can feel it through the soles of my feet." Alfarr says as they start to get below the storm and sees the sea and a port village.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "I thought you had a village in the mountains?"

"Half and half." Alfarr says as it becomes clearer the village started expanding into the mountain behind it.

Qrow could only stare. "Wow."

"By hand." Alfarr says as some of the fishing ships start to move away.

"Prepare for landing." Winter voice said through the intercom.

"So this is where you are from huh?" Coco asks walking out.

Alfarr nods as he turns to her. "And has a very deep thought in my heart."

"Don't worry. It will be fine." Coco says.

"I hope you are right." Alfarr says before glaring as he notices some warriors gathering in the harbor.

Alfarr huffs as he heads out and goes to the ramp. "Inconsiderate louts." He said under his breath.

Alfarr was the first off as others gathered behind him on the ship and sees a smallish group gathered around the ramp. "Ka suno bata sakah." The lead one says smirking.

"Ka bisku no busa mafanoka." Alfarr says clearly unamused.

"Oh maaba so noe kada bawka." The lead one says spying the teams starting to come out.

"Mqkaduba nofasm dam owslmi." Alfarr says.

"Lpum ne kaima." The lead one starts going to push him out of the way.

Alfarr, seeing this, grabs his arm and twists it painfully before grabbing the guy by the throat. "Kabiska wakka noopento?" Alfarr asks sarcastically as he lifted the guy off the ground as he tightens his grip.

"Alfarr!" Coco and Ruby yell.

"Ja niska." Alfarr says before tossing him aside and the group quickly dispersed. "Sorry about that. Dealing with some riff raff. We should continue onto the elder. The reason they didn't fire was because he will want to meet." Alfarr says.

Coco glares slightly as she walks up to him. "And the whole neck ready to snap part?"

"It is the way things are around here, especially if he says he will enslave the barbarians." Alfarr says.

"Oh, I hope he wasn't talking about me." Emma said.

"He meant all of you. Go ahead and kill him if you wish. The rest won't really care. After all, he isn't at his post when he should be." Alfarr says.

Yang smirks. "So what rank are you considered?"

"High enough to kill him if he so much as looks at me wrong. Because for abandoning his post he gets dropped to the lowest rank possible." Alfarr says before walking.

They all rush to catch up. "Seems these people are more brutal than we first thought." Qrow says.

Alfarr huffs. "What was your first clue? We were peace living and see you as gods?" He asks sarcastically as he pays for some food on a nearby stand and grabs an apple. "Have some. Turns out the metal you use to pay is more valuable here." He said as the shopkeeper looks like he will have a heart attack at the sight of the coins. "Plus you would need it for the trek. The land is unforgiving for those ill prepared."

"Ok." Qrow says taking a bite, but groans. "This is as hard as a rock." Qrow says as they walk quickly through the port most noticing the large number of elf eared people with faunus and normal humans.

"We are here. Take the train or lift, which ever you want." Alfarr says going over and talks to the operators.

Ruby raises an eyebrow as she keeps looking around. "You know, he seems to like this place less and less the more time we are here."

"Seems like there is a reason." Rease says as most decide to take the train, but Alfarr didn't join them.

Ruby hums. "I wonder if he hated technology at first." She said going to the lift.

Alfarr cracked his knuckles and then neck before starting to climb the cliff with his bare hands.

"You are kidding me." Coco said in disbelief as he tries and follow Ruby while she still stared with everyone else.

"Look at him go." Ruby says as Alfarr climbed up the cliff with no problem.

Coco sighs. "Guess we are going to meet him up there. Too bad. I wanted to talk to him about this joke place and why specifically. He kept saying he won't be allowed to leave."

The lift and train soon started moving with Winter with the group that took the train while Qrow took the lift with the other. Though neither seemed to be catching up with Alfarr as he climbed.

"You get any glares or feelings of hatred toward us as we walked through town?" Ruby asks.

"No, mostly indifference. Like the entire town is so worn down they just stop caring mostly." Qrow says.

Ruby hums as she tries to find Alfarr climbing. "Can't see him anymore."

"Yeah, he climbed up the cliff like he has done it all his life." Coco says.

Qrow hums. "Makes you wonder, how long have they had the lift and train for them to climb."

"I also keep seeing sculptures of what look like a sea serpent." Coco says.

They all look to her slightly surprised. "Sea serpent?" Qrow asks.

"You didn't notice the drawings and sculptures?" Coco asks.

Qrow was about to answer. "It didn't have a mug on it, didn't it?" Ruby asks deadpan.

"I didn't see anything like that." Coco says.

"Whoa, this is taking a long time to get up to the top." Qrow says.

They all looked somewhere else before they lurched around a bit and they see the lift has stopped. "It's colder alright." Ruby said wrapping herself a bit in her cloak.

"I guess ice queen will be at home." Qrow jokes.

Coco smirks. "There is another."

"Oh, Ice princess?" Qrow asks.

Coco nods. "Yeah, those two might build a winter vacation home here…if the elder allows it."

"Coco, please don't be mean to Weiss." Ruby asks

Coco smiles. "I'll try. But only for Alfarr."

"Seems the train is just arriving." Qrow says.

They all look as the train comes to a stop. "That was boring." Yang said quickly stepping off before shivering from the cold.

"You ok there?" Ruby asks walking up.

Yang glares slightly. "I barely have the right clothes for this heavy a temperature."

"Alfarr did tell you to pack warmly." Coco says as those from Atlas didn't seem that affected.

Yang frowns. "I thought he was joking."

"Alfarr doesn't have that great of a sense of humor." Ruby says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "How would you…did he try and make you laugh?"

"A few times, he botched the jokes quite badly though." Ruby says.

Coco chuckles. "Like how he can't say chocolate."

"I must admit, I find this village fascinating as it is so low tech and yet it doesn't seem to have shrank any for years." Oobleck says looking around.

Winter hums as she looks around. "And even more so with the fact these people think they are the only ones on the planet."

"With being so isolated and living in such a location, it is only natural as they have never encountered another as the rest of the kingdoms stay away from the continent for one reason or another." Qrow says.

Ruby tries to look around. "Where did he go?"

"Ah there he is. He seems to be waiting." May says as Alfarr stood at the top of the stairs to a temple like building.

Qrow hums as he goes up. "Care to tell about this place? A little tour?"

"This is the elder's house." Alfarr says before walking towards the six story temple.

Oobleck sips away at his hot coffee. "That is normal."

"The elder lives in the temple to the one we revere." Alfarr says.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "And who do you revere?"

"The king of the sea, Leviathan, the mistress of ice, Shiva, and the matriarch of wind, Sylph." Alfarr says.

"Wait, I know this one. Leviathan holds it up, Shiva keeps our planet stable, and Sylph keeps the world spinning. Is that right?" Oobleck asks looking over.

"That is the tale. The temple also holds the five greatest warriors amongst us. Think of it like a trail to reach the elder at the top. Those who reside in the rooms dedicated to the guardians, wield the element they belong to." Alfarr says walking forward.

Yang rushes up. "What elements?"

"Water, ice, and the wind." Alfarr says.

Yang slouches a little. "So…what are we doing now?"

Alfarr doesn't say anything as he opens the door and heads inside. "I hate the long walk though."

"We can only follow." Qrow says as they entered. On each floor they saw an individual dressed in armor that matched the designs of the room they were in. The first room had flowing water everywhere with small pathways leading around the room and a man holding a trident stood in the middle of the largest water body.

"Wow. Though it is strange that one can float above the water like that." Qrow said after passing the first floor.

"Wasn't. All that person did was use tiny water pillars that are almost unseeable to the naked eye." Alfarr said still heading up the stairs.

"But to have such control." Sage says carrying the scared out of his mind Neptune.

Sun sighs. "Please tell me the next one doesn't have anything close to water." He said carrying Neptune's feet.

"No, next two are those who do not represent the elements." Alfarr says opening the door to show a mini colosseum like room.

"Wow. Now that is expansive. Kinda deceptive from the outside." Nora said spinning around.

"Let us not linger unless you wish to face the master of this floor." Alfarr says looking to a woman glaring down at most of them in armor sort of like Pyrrha's.

Nora jumps near Pyrrha. "Think you can take her?" She whispered.

"No. There is a lot of distance between our skills. I can already tell that." Pyrrha says as they exit the room.

Nora slouches on her. "Aw."

The next room they came had a shrine in the middle with a large garden surrounding it with a large bald man in monk like robes, meditating in the shrine.

"Mostly peaceful, if you don't piss him off." Alfarr said as some windows were open and they felt a strong breeze roll through.

"Let us not disturb him then." Yatsuhashi says and they walk around the garden and to the next door.

Alfarr sighs as he stops in front of it. "I hate reunions." Alfarr says before opening the door to a frigid room with ice covering many places. In the palms of the hands of a statue of a woman was a man dressed in blue ninja like armor looking down upon them.

Alfarr narrows his eyes slightly to him before heading upstairs still. "How many floors does this place have?" Blake asks trying to keep her eyes off the man.

"Six with an arena in the center of the first five and many other rooms outside them. The stairs only go through each arena so you can't bypass those who are assigned to each room. Also, the rooms that honor the three guardians have a statue of each. Leviathan's was under the water. Shiva was in the middle for all to see." Alfarr says.

They all walked through the stairs to the last arena and saw there was not much floor and the whole room was like a wind tunnel and in the middle there was a small shrine with what looked like a statue inside and a man wearing no upper body armor except for one side on his armor with a double-bladed voulge.

"He still there as always? Sino Jo kanoefa!" Alfarr calls.

"Kwensi nehs jinquece!" The man called back.

Alfarr shakes his head as he kept heading up. "You should really try and explain this language to us." Oobleck said taking notes of the room.

"To most, it would just seem random and he is only substituting for the one really who is assigned to be here." Alfarr says walking along the path.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "Do you know who?"

"Yes, after all, she is my master in this school of fighting." Alfarr says.

They all looked quite surprised at that as they kept climbing. "Any more floors?" Qrow asks.

"This is the last. The elder is waiting for us on the last one above us." Alfarr says.

As they walked by, the man winked at the girls flirtingly. The girls all frown at that and hurry to catch up with the rest.

Soon they made it up the stairs to the final door. Upon opening it, they saw a man in his late fifties sitting there waiting. His black hair already starting to become grey.

"Hello elder." Alfarr says before taking a seat.

"I see. So this is the language they use." The elder says.

Alfarr shrugs. "Turns out it was bigger than we thought."

"Yes, even in my wildest fantasies I imagined only small villages. So did you bring back an entire one?" The elder asks.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "No, they are only the students and teachers and masters of a school of one city. There is even more."

"How many?" The elder asks.

"The city I went to could fit all of our homes there and still have room to spare for the people and that's an empty land full of just trials." Alfarr says.

The elder nods in thought. "And your mission, what of it?"

Alfarr takes a breath before his arm starts to shine before Carby was summoned before the elder.

Carby tilts his head. "Meep?"

"Oh, Carbuncle. It seems that you had fortune in your search after all." The elder says.

"There are two others, but they didn't bond to me." Alfarr says waving behind him.

Both Qrow and Winter push Jaune and Yang forward. "Um…greetings sir." Yang tries to say and bows while Jaune nervously bowed himself.

"I see, so who are they?" The elder asks.

"An unknown guardian and Charedon, the bone fisted berserker." Alfarr says.

The elder raises an eyebrow. "This unknown, what of it?"

"We do not know who it is as a grimm absorbed his materia and became a knight class. We only obtained it when the knight was slain." Alfarr says. The elder nods before Alfarr bows his head in disgrace. "Elder, I have brought much shame on my house." Alfarr says before bringing out the hilts of his two shattered swords. "In the battle with the knight, both of the ancestral blades were shattered. I deserve no mercy, please render judgement." Alfarr says.

The elder takes the hilts and looks it over. "I see." He said slowly before looking to him. "Go to your home. It should be still there. I shall think of what to do later in the day."

"Elder, we know there is only one punishment for this. Do not hesitate even though I am your grandson. You must have me killed." Alfarr says.

The elder rises angrily. "That is enough. Go to your home. I will render judgement later." The elder yells.

All the students shrink back from the yell as Qrow raises an eyebrow at the mention of grandson.

"Sa qotuon!" The elder yells and soon the man they saw on the floor below walks in. "Khey nokta baso." The elder orders and the man nods before escorting Alfarr away.

Ruby and Coco looks worried as he leaves past them and was about to follow before being held back by Winter and Oobleck who shakes their heads.

"I am sorry about this. As you can see, my grandson highly values honor and on such matters, we will barely ever bend." The elder says sitting back down.

Oobleck clears his throat. "I am very sorry for this sudden request, but we have found one of the materia nearby. But in light of this value, we can go away or stay away for a bit until it is resolved." He said slowly for the first ever time to the students.

"I figured that might be the reason my grandson returned. But I am sorry to say you will not be able to leave for an ice storm is coming and if you go out onto the, paths you would only freeze to death before finding anything." The elder says.

Oobleck bows slightly. "Very well then. We will take our leave back to our ship and be slightly away from the village."

"There is no need. We will give you lodging as well. The business of the guardians is important to us." The elder says.

Oobleck smiles. "Thank elder. Where shall we stay?"

"They will show you the way." The elder says as two women came in.

"Um, excuse me sir." Ruby says.

The elder looks up and raises an eyebrow to the cloak wearing girl looking nervous. "What about Alfarr?"

The elder sighs. "That boy is thick headed like his father was. Yes, destroying the ancestral weapons is a great crime, but not under extenuating circumstances like a knight class. If only they are shattered then it is fortunate, but my foolish grandson does not understand this and as such, he did nothing wrong." The elder says.

Coco blinks. "So…are we allowed to see him?"

"You will be led to the house of my family. It should fit all of you." The elder says.

They nod as Oobleck smiles a bit. "Great. Well, we should take our leave for now."

After they left, the warrior woman from the second floor came in. "So this is why Alfarr gave off such a negative vibe." She says looking at the shattered swords.

The elder nods as he looks at them again. "Though he did have some on him. It looks like he didn't try and repair these even."

"He knows that this much damage cannot be repaired. The entire blade will have to be replaced for both. But I worry. Even if he hasn't committed a crime, will he try and take his own life to make up for the disgrace he thinks he has brought onto his house?" The woman asks.

"Don't underestimate him. He is not like my coward of a son." The elder says.

The woman sighs. "Those women. Strange they came in and not everyone else. Makes you wonder."

"For all of your insight into fighting, you are blind to the matters of the heart. Which is why you are still single." The elder says.

The woman frowns. "I will find a husband."

"I noticed one that seemed to dress like you. Seems you are not so unique anymore." The elder jokes.

The woman huffs. "We might have the looks, but skills are always different."

"Take Milina with you to tell my grandson that no crime was seen later today. Maybe his two teachers can smack some sense into him." The elder says.

The woman smirks. "We always had ways." She said walking away.

"You know, neither of you can feel the void in his heart his mother left no matter how much you try to be that for him." The elder says.

The woman sighs. "No one can replace your mother or father. So is your judgement clouded at all with him being your only family left?" She asks.

The elder looks to her slightly. "Family can always be a little clouded."

"What should we do with that upstart Kobok? Raikon informed us he left his post and also publicly said he was going to enslave the newcomers in front of Alfarr." The woman says.

The elder shakes his head in dismay. "Send him to me. I'll deal with him."

"What will you do? This isn't the first time he left his post." The woman says.

The elder sighs. "Set him straight, hard."

"Going to have to disturb Almarst from his meditations?" The woman asks.

The elder chuckles. "Oh yeah, he's going to be waking up from this discipline."

"I pity the idiot now." The woman says leaving with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19: Too Late to Turn Back

"This is a big house." Ruby said as she searched with Coco for Alfarr as everyone else got settled in.

"Most homes were made big to accommodate entire families." One of their guides says.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "How big is Alfarr's?"

"Three stories." The other guide says before they walk away.

Ruby blinks as they leave. "Um…where's Alfarr?" She calls.

"Basement training ring." They both said as they turn a corner.

Both Coco and Ruby look to each slightly confused going to find the stairs. "Do you think Alfarr will try and take the punishment himself?" Ruby asks worried of what he might do.

Coco sighs. "I don't know, but based on how much he punished himself, he might."

"Let's see if we can find him." Ruby says.

"What the hell is that?!" Reeves as looking at the head of some sort of rock monster mounted on the wall.

"Well it's not a grimm. That is for sure." Oobleck says examining it.

"It's the wildlife." A leftover guide said checking over their rooms. "Really peaceful unless bothered."

"A rock is a part of the wildlife?" Sun asks in disbelief.

"He's going to be hysterical over this, isn't he?" Ruby asks.

Blake sighs. "Looks like he might be trying to figure out how in this land."

Sun somehow ended up with a book and was flipping through it rapidly. "Where? Where? It Can grow how big!?"

"Oh bye." Ruby says before walking off.

"Wait up." Coco said following her.

Later, there was banging at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Winter asks as she goes to the door. The door is banged on again, this time harder as Winter got close. "Hold on." She said before opening it. "Yes?"

The woman from the arena and a woman in a kimono are standing there as she opens the door and just walks right in. "Alfarr!" She calls.

Winter backs away as they start looking around. "How many are after him?" She asks herself.

"Please excuse us, we are here to talk about village matters." The woman in the kimono says as the one in armor starts tearing the place apart, making her sigh.

Winter just holds up a finger but couldn't say anything.

"Atlas. I think you know where he is." The woman says.

The woman tearing the place apart looks up and nods before walking off.

"I swear, every time with you." The woman says following to the great confusion of those staying in the room.

* * *

Alfarr kept his head bowed as he sat in the middle of the training ring. "I wish this never happened, but…"

"Oh, for what?" Atlas says before walking up and smacking Alfarr in the head.

Alfarr groans as he kept his head bent to the side. "Ow." He said to himself.

"I didn't train no wimp." Atlas says as if scolding her child.

Alfarr sighs. "You brought up an honor bound."

"Milina, can I smack him around a bit?" Atlas asks causing Alfarr to go wide eyed.

"No, let us not cause any more trauma." Milina said crossing her arms.

"Um…hi masters." Alfarr says nervously.

Milina raises an eyebrow. "I am going to give you a lot of trouble young man."

"But first, what are these?" Atlas asks pulling out his swords.

Alfarr sighs. "My new swords. Had to make them to survive in that land."

"Hum." Atlas says checking them over before sticking them into the ground and sweeps his legs out from under him and catches him midair before hugging him.

Alfarr gulps as she hugs him tight. "Master…" He chokes out.

"How long were you waiting for this Atlas?" Milina asks.

Atlas smiles. "A very long time."

"Ribs starting to strain." Alfarr manages to say.

Atlas hums happily as she nuzzles him.

"…mother please." Alfarr finally relents.

Atlas chuckles and keeps hugging him.

"Ok, I think that is enough Atlas. You got what you wanted from Alfarr." Milina says.

Atlas smirks and drops him. "Okay."

"So what is my punishment?" Alfarr asks rubbing his back.

"Nothing. When facing a knight, it is an acceptable loss." Atlas say smiling.

Alfarr blinks and looks to her confused. "Wait, what?"

"Acceptable losses or are you defying your godmothers?" Atlas asks will a sweet smile.

Alfarr was still confused. "But…I lost the swords. Broke them."

"No, the knight did." Atlas says sending a shiver down Alfarr's spine.

Alfarr gulps as he ends up staring at them. "Yes, mother." Alfarr says meekly.

"Good boy. Now tell us about your visitors." Atlas says.

Alfarr gulps again. "Well…" He tries to start out but ended up a stuttering mess.

"Wait, this is not the normal Alfarr." Milina says.

Atlas nods. "Yes, why would he be like this?" She asks leaning down a bit to his height.

"Well…I might…like two of them." Alfarr says muttering that last part.

Atlas leans closer with her ear pointed his way. "What was that?"

"I like two of the girls." Alfarr says blushing hard.

Atlas looks to him slightly surprised before smiling. "Oh, who is it?" She asks smirking.

"One second." Alfarr says before going upstairs and soon returns with Ruby and Coco pulling their arms behind him.

Ruby and Coco blinks. "How did we get here so fast?" Ruby asks confused.

"Weren't we on the other side of the house and got here this way?" Coco asks as well confused.

"Multiple ways into the training room." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks to him. "You should hand out maps because we got lost trying to get downstairs."

"I will explain the house later." Alfarr says putting them in front of the two. "Here they are."

Atlas and Milina look closely at them. "Um…Alfarr? Who are they?" Coco asks as she leans a bit away.

"My godmothers in your language." Alfarr says.

Ruby and Coco look to each other a bit worried. "So um…hi there. I'm Ruby." Ruby said turning back to the two women. "Um…how do you do a proper greeting?"

"Don't die." Alfarr says.

"Now Alfarr, isn't that a little rude?" Atlas asks sweetly.

Alfarr says nothing as he still blushes as he looks away frowning.

"Carby, where are you going?" Velvet calls from upstairs.

Alfarr sighs as they hear little footfalls and soon a squeak and then scampering as Carby climbs onto Alfarr's shoulder and pats his head. "Meep meep." He said calmly and smiling.

"The Carbuncle?" Milina asks.

"Alfarr is doing well." Atlas says smiling.

Alfarr smiles slightly as he scratches under Carby's chin making him purr.

"So...um…" Ruby tries to say as she blushes.

"I like these two sense of style." Milina says.

Atlas chuckles. "Yes, seems this one is like Alfarr, just a girl." She said lifting and looking over Ruby's cloak.

"Actually, Alfarr made this for me." Ruby says.

They both look to her surprise before looking to Alfarr. "Um…you do realize what this means…right?" Milina asks.

"He cares for me?" Ruby asks.

Atlas chuckles as she leans toward Milina smirking. "Oh, in our culture, that's a sign of wanting to marry." She said trying to hold back her laughter.

Ruby's entire face went scarlet.

Coco raises an eyebrow to the red faced and frozen Alfarr as she blushes herself. "Alfarr." She said almost scolding.

"I was going by your customs as it was your culture." Alfarr says as Atlas inspects Ruby now.

"Age?" Atlas asks.

Ruby gulps as she was still stuck. "Fif…fifteen." She stutters.

"Hum…old enough." Atlas says.

Coco actually glares at her. "Hey." She said warningly.

"The acceptable age around here has always been fifteen." Alfarr whispers to Coco.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, the age our elder has reached is very uncommon." Alfarr says.

Coco keeps an eyebrow raised. "So what about me?"

"Hum…Milina, get the measuring tape we will need their sizes." Atlas says tearing up a bit.

Milina chuckles as she goes to grab some tape as Coco turns to them. "Six foot with my heels. Why do you need our height anyway?" Coco asks.

"Your wedding dresses." Atlas says happily.

"Wait what!?" Both yells.

Milina chuckles deviously. "Yes, he did give you something too, didn't he?" She asks Coco who blushes.

"But we are not ready to get married yet." Ruby says freaking out.

Coco frowns. "This better be some joke."

"They are not. Atlas, Milina, please stop." Alfarr requests.

Atlas chuckles. "But to take such an offering and then then reject the proposal is really a dishonor."

"Postponed for a later date." Coco says.

Milina finally laughs as she holds her sides. "You three…you three…" She couldn't say anymore as she kept laughing.

"Oh you two are adorable with him." Atlas says.

They both blush as Alfarr turns around and tries to hide his face. "Why me?" He asks as Carby snickers. "Oh shut up."

"Oh someone is in a better mood." Coco says smirking.

Alfarr glares slightly to her. "Not helping."

Coco smiles. "That's no way to talk to someone who you admitted you loved." Coco says walking over to him.

Alfarr gulps as he blushes hard again. "Um…Coco, this is no time to play."

"Come on. Let's spend some time together. You have been in a bad mood for a while now." Coco says stroking his cheek.

Ruby squeaked as her hair jumps up in the air before settling as he heard that.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Alfarr asks.

Coco chuckles as she hugs him. "Well, you have considered proposing me. Might as well help you from now on." She said smirking.

"Oh, I really like that one. She knows how to play." Atlas says.

Alfarr tries to inch himself away. "Coco, now is not the time to play these games." He harshly whispers.

Coco smiles before kissing his cheek. "I expect you up here soon to be with me."

Alfarr becomes bright red as he freezes. "Hey! I'm still here!" Ruby yells angrily as she still blushes.

"I had my turn. Now it's yours." Coco says walking up the steps.

Ruby stops as she was stuck in her position. "Um…"

Alfarr covers up his head with his hood, trying to conceal his blush.

Ruby follows his motions as she covers her head with her hood as well.

"Yep, they are definitely husband and wife material." Milina says.

Atlas chuckles. "Oh yeah. Though I think he forgot our culture for a bit when he did that. Think we should do all the culture with this event?"

"No. You have teased him enough." Milina says.

Atlas chuckles. "Well this was quite fun. I'm surprised he got two girls though."

"Really, you are?" Milina asks smirking.

Atlas smirks. "Has he ever garnered the attention of any girls here in the village?"

"Well…truth be told he is one of the only children in his age group. Most are several years older or younger." Milina points out.

Atlas leans over. "You do remember that even that shopkeeper approached us for him, right?"

"That young?" Milina asks.

Atlas nods. "Oh yes. She said she would wait if he wanted her."

"Too bad little Alfarr was only ten back then and she found someone else." Milina whispers back.

Atlas nods. "It was too bad. But at least he's got someone, two of them in fact."

"Maybe more." Milina suggests.

Atlas nods and looks back. "Where did they go?" She asks noticing Ruby and Alfarr have left.

"Upstairs. Time for us to get back anyways." Milina says.

Atlas nods. "And we have much to tell."

* * *

"It's so cold." Yang says shivering.

Blake hums. "Yeah, we are up high in the mountains."

"Should have packed for cold weather." Reese says watching the blizzard outside.

Yang shivers as she tries to cover herself up. "Man, should have listened."

"Yang, can I see you for a moment?" Alfarr calls.

Yang rushes back in. "Coming." She said eager to be further inside where it should be warmer.

"You are still cold right?" Alfarr asks.

Yang gives him a deadpan look.

"Here." Alfarr says giving her an orange kimono.

Yang looks to it confused. "Um…it looks more like a robe."

"It was made for this weather." Alfarr says.

Yang keeps looking at before grabbing it. "Give me that." She said before trying to put it on. "How does this…?"

Alfarr shakes his head before starting to help her.

Yang sighs as she lets Alfarr do the dress up. "Where's my sis? Haven't seen since we got here."

"Still not awake like many others." Alfarr says.

Yang looks to him with a sharp expression. "And what the heck happened yesterday? The only thing we know is that both of you came back blushing and Coco smirking."

"My two godmothers wanted to take measurements for their wedding dresses. We get married early around here usually." Alfarr says tightening the sash.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "How early?"

"For males, sixteen and females, fifteen." Alfarr says.

Yang looks surprised. "Wait, Ruby is fifteen and that means…did you propose?" She asks almost angrily.

"No, that was my stepmothers' ideas. If I had proposed, we would have had a moose looking in through the window. Don't ask why. I don't even know why that is a tradition." Alfarr says.

Yang just ended up confused at that point.

"So you comfortable?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods slowly as she tries to process his explanation.

"Good, please don't damage it. It was my mother's." Alfarr says.

Yang stops as she looks to the kimono.

Alfarr sighs as he walks away and sees some of the others wearing proper clothing for this weather as they kept watching. "Don't stay out too long." He warns heading back to his room.

"Alfarr." Yang says grabbing his arm.

Alfarr sighs and turns to her. "Yes?"

Yang pulls him into a soft hug. "You don't have to shut others out on these issues. I know what it is like." Yang says.

Alfarr freezed up for a moment before sighing and hugging her back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Yang says as Ruby and Coco watch with smirks.

"You think Yang would go for him?" Coco asks smirking.

"He's winning her over." Ruby says.

Coco chuckles before turning to her. "So…did you kiss when you had a chance?"

Ruby covers her head with her hood.

Coco smiles gently and pulls her hood down. "Hey, it's okay. It won't be embarrassing once you do kiss. Just get somewhere private with him and when you see a chance, go for it."

"You are not helping too much." Ruby says now scarlet.

Coco giggles and looks back to Alfarr smiling and walking away from Yang who was waving. "He does need us. More than either of us knows."

"Yeah…one second." Ruby says sneaking up behind Yang. "Yang."

Yang jumps a bit and quickly turns around. "Ruby. What do you need?"

"Um…huh…I am willing to share." Ruby says after pausing to make her sweat.

Yang blinks. "Wait, what? Is this about the cake you packed? Because I did eat that. Sorry by the way."

"Nope. I am talking about Alfarr big sis." Ruby says mildly steamed she went through her bags for that cake.

Yang stops and blushes. "Um…no…I don't like him that way." She said now nervous.

"The blush says something different." Coco says.

Ruby glares to her slightly before looking back to Yang. "Just…try and talk with him more…now that I realize it, all the girls he gave presents too could be involved. Oh boy, I hope they don't know that." Ruby said to herself panicking.

"Actually, Nora is with Ren. Jaune unofficially is with Pyrrha. Velvet is with Yatsuhashi, and Fox…well it's Fox." Coco jokes as Yang chuckles.

Ruby glares to her. "You know what I mean. We can't tell them about the whole present thing. They would take it as their own tradition."

"Say what now?" Yang asks.

Ruby groans as she covers her face with her hands. "Apparently, tradition here says that if you give a present and of fifteen or older, you are proposing to get married."

"Oh…Oh!" Yang says in realization.

Ruby nods in dismay. "Yep. So keep it on the down low and…you look good in that." Ruby says.

"And it is surprisingly warm." Yang says.

Coco chuckles. "I don't doubt at. So…how much do you like him?"

"Well um…" Yang stops.

"Oh my, this is one of the few times Yang has been speechless." Ruby says.

Coco chuckles and smirks. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

"So Yang, tell us." Ruby says.

Yang groans and frowns as she looked away from them.

Before either could push for more answers, everyone from outside started coming in shivering.

"We're going to need heavier gear." Coco remarked.

"The locals don't seem to bothered, but I don't see too many out there." Winter says.

"It's because of the time here. Many blizzards are common here." Alfarr said coming back with something and heads to the fireplace.

"I guess not many go out in them though." Oobleck says.

"No, not really." Alfarr says opening the item and shows some unusual fire dust crystals.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "Fire dust?"

"To power the fireplace." Alfarr says before throwing one into the fireplace hard, creating a contained roaring fire.

Everyone nearby looks surprised. "Wow, now this is something that we should have done." Qrow said.

"The chimneys are specially made to contain dust fire to heat the home longer and better than fire made from wood." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles. "Is that the fireplace itself or the dust you use since you make more refined dust?"

"Combination of both." Alfarr says as most got closer to the fire and warming up.

Yang sighs in relief as she sits down. "That feels so good."

"You can also control the intensity to keep it burning long." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles as she leans in. "As long as we get warm."

"Alright, if it goes out, take one. I repeat, only one of these and throw it into the fireplace hard. It will create a new fire." Alfarr says before walking off.

Ruby raises an eyebrow and follows him. "So what can we do during this storm?"

"I'm going to train in the basement. It is about the only thing we can do in this weather." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks confused. "So train and rest is the only your people do in this weather? Is it that bad?"

"Oh it hasn't hit at full force yet. When it does, the entire village and sea freezes over." Alfarr says.

Ruby goes wide eyed. "How do you live here?"

"We adapt and we don't allow in fighting period. Literally, you can be killed for infighting that isn't mandated." Alfarr says seriously.

Ruby tilts her head. "So fighting is sanctioned here? Each and every fight?"

"Unless against grimm, then it is a free for all against them." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "When will this storm pass?"

"In a few days, then everything will start to thaw in a week." Alfarr says.

Ruby nods. "So…what can we do in the meantime? What will you?"

"Well since I am back, I expect my godmothers to getting back to training me." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "They are nice…in their own way."

"Yes they are. Though they will kill anyone who threatens the village without a second thought." Alfarr says.

Ruby shakes her head. "I'll tell the others to not start a fight."

"Also when Atlas…she is the one that dresses similar to Pyrrha. Expect yelling as she scolds quite a bit in training." Alfarr says.

Ruby chuckles before stopping and looks to him. "So this whole marriage thing…they were kidding…right?"

"They will postpone at Coco's suggestion. Mostly because tradition. We didn't even have the moose looking in through the window." Alfarr says before thinking about it and starts going to each window and closing what looked like a metal shutter.

Ruby was still confused. "Why a moose?"

"Heck if I know. Something to do with tradition, but the reason why is lost to me." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "Okay…so…do you want to do anything with me or Coco anytime soon…or maybe Yang?"

"Where did the question of Yang come in?" Alfarr asks confused.

Ruby looked nervous. "Well…she may like you. Though to really know…maybe a date…even though we're stuck in here."

"Well maybe not date, but we can spend some time together." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "Okay, that can be done. Maybe we'll figure it out. Um…what do you think of us by the way?"

Alfarr smiles and leans towards her. "I meant it when I said I love you." Alfarr whispered to her.

Ruby blushes and smiles. "Thanks, but what about Coco?"

"She hasn't told you I said the same about her?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby tries to think on that. "Not really."

"Well I have." Alfarr whispers to her.

Ruby blushes a bit harder and smiles. "You really are nice you know?"

"Same." Alfarr says before walking away with her.

Ruby smiles and leans on him. "So…can I train with you?"

"Sure." Alfarr says smiling.


	20. Chapter 20: First Night Kiss

"Ah, nothing like a nice fire to warm you up after being out in the cold." Rebecca says before there was a banging at the door.

"Again?" Sun asks.

Winter sighs as she gets up from her chair as she read a book on the local area and went to it and opens it. "Yes?"

"Hello." Atlas says walking right past.

"How does she keep warm in that?" Jaune voices many of the occupants' thoughts.

Atlas chuckles as she walks past. "Oh, it's a village secret." As Atlas made her way into the basement she found Alfarr and Ruby training with their weapons.

Atlas raises an eyebrow as Ruby tries to slash at Alfarr and he blocks it with one sword before slashing at her with the other and hits the staff which made her get pushed back. "Dead. Could have gone the other way." Alfarr said relaxing.

"Completely sloppy." Atlas says freezing him.

Ruby squeaks as she holds her scythe against herself and they both turn to her slowly. "Um…hi." She said waving a hand.

"Alfarr, I taught you better than that. Just because she's your future wife, it doesn't mean you hold back." Atlas says walking up.

"Hold back?!" Alfarr calls.

Atlas nods. "I trained you dumbass. I know how you work."

"And I know when you are trying to piss me off on purpose." Alfarr says.

Atlas chuckles. "Yes, I might. Though then again, you could be holding back to show off."

"I thought that was my godfather." Alfarr jokes taking Atlas off guard.

Atlas thrown smiles. "Hah, you are just doing it for her." She said pointing to Ruby.

"Ruby, please show her your speed please." Alfarr requests.

Ruby smiles and Atlas watches her before she disappears in a whirlwind of petals. "Hi there." Ruby said next to her.

Atlas looks to her from the side. "Uh huh, I see another reason you choose her. So the blond up there in the kimono…" Atlas paused to cast a look at Alfarr then back to Ruby. "She your sister right?"

"Yes." Ruby answers unsure.

"Good to know. You will be well endowed in the equipment when you get a little older." Atlas says.

Ruby squeaks and her hair flies up for a bit before settling. "Wha…what?!"

"Your breasts, rear, and hips." Atlas says.

Ruby just squeaks.

Alfarr sighs. "Please don't do that to her."

"Very well. Class in season." Atlas says drawing her short sword.

"Oh no." Alfarr says losing color in his face.

Ruby was just scarlet red and frozen in her spot.

"Ruby, move back. She isn't going to pull a punch." Alfarr says.

Ruby wordlessly moves off the ring as she still held the same expression.

'This is going to hurt.' Alfarr thinks as Atlas charges.

Ruby gulps as she hears footsteps behind her and stares at the fight. "Hey, what happened to you?" Coco asks seeing the frozen Ruby.

"Well Alfarr's stepmother, who is beating him down, asked if I would be as well-endowed as Yang in a few years." Ruby says.

Coco stares at her before snarking. "Really? Well I have to admit, he might like it if you grew in those areas too."

"Please stop and at least offer Alfarr moral support." Ruby says as Alfarr was thrown into the ground.

Ruby blinks and stares at the fight. "You can use the secondary while still separated!" She calls out so fast that Coco was shocked at the energy she got out.

"She is really kicking him around like nothing, is she?" Coco asks.

Ruby nods as Alfarr gets knocked into his back and slides up to their feet. "You okay?" Coco asks.

"She is only getting started." Was the only answer Alfarr gave.

Atlas sighs. "Get up boy."

"Yes ma'am." Alfarr groans getting up.

Coco smirks. "Oh yes, I like her. She can kick your ass to the ground any day."

"Think we are looking at the future for Pyrrha?" Ruby asks.

Coco chuckles. "If she's kicking Jaune's ass like this, then yeah."

"So is this an everyday thing?" Ruby asks as Carby watches from her shoulder.

Alfarr yells out as he landed on the ground near them. "The fight or the beat up?" He groans as he gets up.

"Either or." Coco says poking his nose.

Alfarr sighs and heads back into the ring. "Both then."

"Well at least now I know how he got so tough." Coco says.

Atlas laughs as Alfarr gets knocked down again. "The best way to learn, end up on your ass."

Alfarr groans from his place on the ground. "And don't get skewered."

"That too." Atlas says getting back into form as she had not even moved for the shield on her back.

Ruby leans down to him. "How long does this fight go on?"

"Depends on Atlas and my other godmother." Alfarr says getting up and back into the fight.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "And how long does it last?" She asks Atlas.

"Until I say or Milina interrupts." Atlas says.

Alfarr groans as he ends up at their feet again. "And that's almost never." He said with his eyes closed.

Ruby tilts her head. "Did she hurt your eyes?"

Coco smirks. "He can't look because he might look up your skirt."

Ruby squeaks and blushes red and pushes her skirt down as Alfarr quickly got up and went back into the fight.

"What are you blushing for? I mean it is only natural for him to see that." Atlas says blocking him time and time again.

Ruby gulps as she kept her skirt down. "Because…well…" She tries to say but ended up redder.

"Oh you haven't shown him that y…" Atlas stops as she guards the last hit, sending her skidding a bit. "Not bad." She said before smirking. "I mean, none of you shown him your…" She blocks another hit that sent her skidding again. "Ah, there it is. You're now fighting like you mean it. I guess warm up is over." Atlas says smirking.

"Kick her ass!" Ruby yells while still blushing.

"You do and Ruby will sleep with you in the same bed." Coco adds.

Ruby growls silently as she turns to her and glares. "Shut up." She seethed.

"Never said you would do that. He will just hold you." Coco says smirking.

Ruby blushed hard as they see Alfarr get pushed back a back and sees his blushing face. "Just kick her ass." Ruby said.

"Hello. Did you notice that?" Coco asks.

Ruby frowns at her. "Noticed what?"

"His eyes are completely focused on her and they look a little like a fox's." Coco says.

Ruby blinks and looks back to Alfarr and sees his eyes looking a little sharp. "Wow."

"I think Atlas was trying to draw out that." Coco says as Alfarr was actually pressing her slightly.

Ruby smiles a bit. "I guess we now see how his fanus actually is."

"He still cannot win." Coco says.

Ruby nods as Alfarr gets knocked out to them and they both catch him. "You okay?" Ruby asks making sure there wasn't any permanent damage.

"He's fine." Atlas says walking up sheathing her short sword and picks up his dropped swords.

Alfarr groans. "Why am I always the punching bag?"

"Because I am the master and you are my student." Atlas reminds.

Both of the girls look back to Alfarr worried as he seems to relax against them. "And he's out." Coco said as he snores quietly.

Atlas sighs. "Take him to bed." She said walking away. "But don't molest him. Save that until after the wedding." She said smirking.

They both blush after she leaves. "I am starting to hate her." Ruby whispers. "Can we get back at her?" Ruby asks.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "You sure you want to go against her?"

"At this point, yes." Ruby says before stopping. "So…um where is Alfarr's room?"

Coco smirks. "Come on." She said putting his arm around her shoulder and carries him off.

"Hum. What to make for lunch?" Atlas asks herself.

Ruby looks worried as she helps carry Alfarr. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Well I'll wait for Alfarr to wake up to show me where his cooking utensils are." Atlas says.

Both girls sigh in relief. "I have a feeling it's going to be something we are shocked to see go in but comes out good. I don't know which is better." Coco said.

Not an hour later Alfarr started to come to in his bed. "Ow, I forgot how rough she was in training." Alfarr says.

"Could have been worse." A voice said beside him and he looks to see Coco lying beside him. "Hi."

"Oh, having a good time?" Alfarr asks.

Coco chuckles and sits up and hugs him. "Well…I'm not the only one." She said before he feels another hug on the other side and looks to see Ruby hugging him and blushing hard. "Had to really convince her."

"The cookie?" Alfarr whispers to Coco.

Coco snickers. "Oh yeah. She loves chocolate."

"So what has happened while I was out?" Alfarr asks.

Coco shrugs. "Nothing much, but Atlas said something about lunch."

"Oh my." Alfarr says facepalming before sighing.

Ruby looks confused. "What is it?"

"She likes to use very fresh ingredients." Alfarr says getting up.

Coco ended up confused as well. "Um…how is that bad? Fresh ingredients are good."

Alfarr looks to them. " _Fresh_ ingredients."

They both looked confused as Alfarr heads downstairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Ruby calls as she gets up.

"Cloak!" Coco calls following her and gives her cloak as she rushes ahead.

Ruby eeps and rushes to put it on as she tries to follow.

"Ok, I am here." Alfarr says entering the kitchen.

Atlas turns around and smiles. "Hi honey. Where are your tools? I got everything I need to make a great meal."

"The axe and blades are over here." Alfarr says opening a large cabinet. "So what is for lunch?" Alfarr says testing the axe.

Atlas grins as Ruby and Coco finally get to the kitchen. "Well…it's…" She reaches into a large net bag and takes out something by a tail and pulls out a writhing large shrimp that was half her size. "Gino Shrimp!"

"Hold the thing down." Alfarr says lifting the axe as Fox walks in and stops.

"What the heck did I walk into?" He asks himself walking backward.

Atlas grins and holds up a large knife. "I got a better idea." She said before placing the shrimp on the table and starts to stab it wildly.

Alfarr backs up trying to avoid the blood spray from the shrimp.

Ruby covers herself with her cloak as Coco gets behind her. "Is she psycho?" Coco asks.

"No…this is one way to kill the things." Alfarr says before the shrimp's head came off.

Atlas sighs in relief as she stabs the shrimp one last time and lets it stay up there. "That felt good."

"They acting up again at the docks?" Alfarr asks.

Atlas nods. "Oh yes. It's going crazy down there."

"What?" Coco asks.

"Being a fisherman here is a very dangerous profession." Alfarr says.

Ruby wipes some blood off her cheek. "How bad?"

"We have to pull defenders from the walls sometimes." Atlas says getting the cauldron water to boil.

Atlas nods as she takes out the knife and dips it into the boiling water. "Well they are close to the only helpers around here."

"And only those of certain skills can become a fisherman." Alfarr adds.

Atlas takes the knife out the bloody water starts to boil along with it. "That too."

"So what else along with the shrimp here?" Alfarr says before grabbing the head.

Atlas grins. "Well what do you and the others want?"

"Don't know. I'll dispose of this while you continue." Alfarr says.

Atlas nods and looks to the slightly bloodstained girls as he leaves. "So…how much fun did you have?"

"That isn't our idea of fun." Coco says.

Atlas raises an eyebrow. "I mean with him. How much fun did you have?"

"Oh messing with him is a great pastime." Coco says.

"Atlas!" Alfarr calls.

Atlas smiles and sighs. "Yes?"

"Time to make room for more." He calls back.

"You got it." Atlas said and turns back to the girls. "So…want to know his likes and dislikes and what to do to really make him blush?" She asks smirking.

"Don't spoil. I want to see how far I can push." Coco says.

Ruby glares to her. "Coco. We don't want to scare him off."

"Hum. That should be good now." Atlas says starting to prepare the shrimp.

"Atlas." Milina say walking into the kitchen.

Atlas smiles up to her. "Hello Milina, how are you?"

"Good, brought my brother." Milina says seeing her taking off the exoskeleton of the shrimp. "I see you got one of the latest catch. These suckers always come into our traps on land during the ice storms." Milina says.

"So he feed the head to the pack right now?" Atlas asks.

Milina nods. "Oh yes. Little guys are growling and I'm not talking about the wolves."

"Wolves?" Coco asks.

Milina grins. "Oh yeah. Native to the land. Helps out on our hunts."

"Send Reese out. She will want to see that." Coco says.

Milina chuckles. "Okay. I'll tell the girl. Now…I heard you kicked his ass." She said looking to Atlas.

"Yeah, getting back on his training…his senses are sharper. His strike made my hand nearly go numb from the hit at first." Atlas says.

Milina raises an eyebrow. "What got him riled up now?"

"No, he was able to focus like she did." Atlas says.

Milina sighs. "She was good. Can kick your ass any day."

"No she couldn't." Atlas defends looking at her with the knife.

Milina holds up both arms in defense. "Right. My mistake. She can't kick your ass because you wanted to go easy."

"You going to stand there or pull your weight?" Atlas growls.

Milina sighs in exasperation. "Fine." She said walking over.

"Also, tell your brother to do something useful." Atlas says.

"I can't control him that much." Milina said.

"Tell him to find something to do besides flirt or I will shove this knife down his throat." Atlas says.

Milina shakes her head. "Fine, next time I see him."

"Hello cutie." A voice was heard.

"I'm not that type." Winter said before a slap was heard.

"There he is." Atlas says.

Milina sighs and walks off. "I'll get him."

"Ok, so I then dump this into the cauldron." Atlas says dropping the shrimp body into the pot.

Ruby gulps as the water makes a splash all around. "Want to get out of here before she cooks us?" She whispered to Coco.

"Let's." Coco whispers.

Ruby and Coco carefully sidewalk away as Atlas hums happily as she placed in the spices.

* * *

"Here you go guys. Eat up and be mindful of the nose." Alfarr said tossing the shrimp head into the barn.

The next came the noise of the animal tearing the shrimp head to shreds.

Alfarr smiles as some bits and pieces fell into the light. "It's good to see you guys again."

"So what is in here?" Reese asks looking into the barn.

Alfarr smiles as a shell appeared in front of them. "Our pets sort of. They are very loyal at what they do."

"Pets?" May asks bundled in extra clothes.

Alfarr nods as a bark comes out of the barn and some padding as some dripping come to them as a white wolf came out with a strip of meat in its mouth. "Aroo?" It asks nodding its head to Alfarr with the meat.

"Hey there girl." Alfarr says petting the wolf.

The wolf growls happily as she leans into the petting and holds the meat up to him.

"Hello." May says walking up trying to get into the warm.

The wolf growls softly and turns to her. She tilts her head at her and barks quizzically.

"Be nice girl." Alfarr says.

The wolf moves to her before growling a bit and then drops the meat in front of her feet before moving back and sitting down watching her.

"Oh you want her to feed you?" Alfarr asks.

The wolf shakes her head and nods her head to May.

May clears her throat. "Um…that's okay. You can have it."

The wolf growls at her almost angrily.

Alfarr leans in. "It's considered a disrespect to not eat what they offer." He said before leaning away.

"Um…what is this?" May asks looking it over.

"Shrimp. A shrimp head to be exact." Alfarr says.

May looks surprised. "This big a head?"

"Yeah, now try a bit?" Alfarr says scratching the wolf, making her pant.

May gulps at the sight of the raw meat and takes it gently before taking a small bite and then stops and starts chewing. "Wow. That's actually pretty good."

"What do you think?" Alfarr asks.

May nods. "Yeah. This is amazing." She said as she kept eating.

"Ok, let the wolves have their food. We got food cooking inside." Alfarr says.

May smiles as she finishes the meat. "Sure. Let's go." She said following him.

"Reese, you have been quiet." Alfarr says.

"I'm just surprised the dire wolves lived this long." She said following them.

"Oh, you a dog person?" Alfarr asks closing the barn.

Reese nods. "Yeah, they are so lovable and sometimes fluffy."

"What about foxes?" Alfarr asks.

Reese shrugs. "They're alright I suppose. I mean, sneaky and cunning, sometimes selfish. But they're okay."

"Whoa, thanks so much." Alfarr says.

Reese blinks to him. "You got foxes as pets too?"

"I am a half fox faunus." Alfarr says.

Reese goes wide eyed and stops. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean the selfish part." She apologized.

"I don't take it personally." Alfarr says.

Reese watches him for a few before sighing in relief. "Good. I was pretty worried for a second."

"Also that is why many around here have ears like mine. Half-breeds like myself don't inherit our faunus parents' animal characteristics. Instead we mostly get ears like this." Alfarr says.

Reese blinks. "Wow. That's pretty cool."

Alfarr says nothing as they head back in as Qrow was laughing at the shirtless man with a handprint on his face.

"So owned." Qrow said as he kept laughing.

Alfarr says nothing as May rush to the fireplace.

"Can someone help me get rid of this buffoon trying to hit on me?" Winter asks.

"Good luck. My little brother has yet to be gotten rid of." Milina says.

Winter frowns as she goes back to her book. "If he bothers me again, I'm throwing him outside."

"Brother, kitchen, now. Atlas says to make yourself useful or she will shove a knife down your throat." Milina informs.

Alfarr sighs as the man runs past him into the kitchen. "At least all is well around here."

"Are all shrimp around here that big?" Fox asks.

"No they are not." Alfarr says making Fox sigh in relief.

Coco smirks as she tries to read a book. "What's wrong Fox? Hate shellfish?"

"Many are much bigger." Alfarr adds.

Fox actually yips at that and looks fearful.

"Atlas would probably have dragged a crab if a cart was available." Alfarr adds.

Fox yips in a high pitched.

"So, tell me what are we in for." Yang says unused to wearing such an outfit.

Alfarr sighs. "The search or the food?"

"Food." Yang says.

Alfarr smiles. "Big meal. Like really big. I suggest you stay hungry until then."

"Oh so food for all of us then." Qrow says.

Alfarr nods. "Yep. So you don't need to worry about running out."

* * *

Alfarr yawns as he listens to some of the dinner eating going on in the room behind him. "Well, it wasn't bad. At least she didn't use a puffer fish like last time." He said to himself as he heads to his room.

"Hey Alfarr. You are not going to finish?" Coco asks behind him.

Alfarr smiles and turns to her. "Nah. I had my fill of big salad dinner." He said chuckling.

Coco shakes her head before walking to him. "And going to bed, right?"

Alfarr nods. "Yeah, storm should pass the day after tomorrow and we can head out then. Really should get some rest."

Coco smirks. "Without a goodnight kiss?"

Alfarr blinks confused. "Goodnight kiss?"

Coco nods. "Yeah, a kiss before bed." She said stopping in front of him and leaning in.

Alfarr gulps as he blushes. "Well…I…haven't really…"

Coco puts a finger on his lips and makes him stop. "No talking." She whispered as they kept hearing the others eat as she leans in more. "Just enjoy." She said before kissing him and makes Alfarr freeze up before falling into it.

Coco smiles into the kiss before pulling away slowly. "Goodnight." She said before walking away and leaving the frozen Alfarr.

"Goodnight Coco." Alfarr says a little stiff as he tries to get his body moving again.

Coco giggles to herself as she heads off to her room. "I love that guy."


	21. Chapter 21: Get Settled

Yang smiles as her guardian finally came out again. "So…did you like your gift?" She asks motioning to large bone staff as he prepares for their training session.

Charedon somewhat smiles as tests out the staff by banging against the ground and swinging it around. "Not bad. Could use work."

Yang shrugs. "Best I could give you. Now then, how about we get this started?" She asks getting into her stance.

"It has been awhile since I have been here…it has changed a bit." Charedon says.

Yang blinks. "You were here before?"

"Yes, a long time ago." Charedon says.

Yang drops her stance. "Want to look around then? This fight can wait."

"Nah, most of it is gone anyways." Charedon says cracking his neck.

Yang looks sadly to him. "Charedon…we can still look."

"So tell me, you like that outfit?" Charedon asks.

Yang smiles as she looks to her kimono. "It's real nice. Really warm and comfortable."

"So when is your wedding?" Charedon asks seriously.

Yang eeps and freezes. "Wha…what are you talking about?" She asks rather quickly.

"To accept something like that, doesn't that mean great love or an acceptance for a marriage proposal. Has that changed?" Charedon asks.

Yang was about to speak but stops. "Well…for this culture…it is. But for ours…it isn't. I don't know what to follow to tell the answer."

"Do you like him?" Charedon asks.

Yang became really nervous at that. "Well…maybe. He's still my friend, but…"

"It's not that difficult of a question." Charedon says confused.

Yang became more nervous. "It is for us. Besides…we have…you know what, I might." She said now slouching a bit.

"So what are you waiting for?" Charedon asks surprising Yang as she didn't think he was this much of a conversationalist.

Yang rubs behind her head. "Well…I might tell him after we get the next materia so he doesn't have much to worry about when we head back."

Charedon starts laughing at that. "With this place. That is not really a guarantee."

Yang raises an eyebrow and frowning a bit. "Um…why not?"

"Oh you will find out." Charedon says.

Yang really frowns now. "Okay, I'm just going to hit you." She said getting back in her stance.

"Bring it on." Charedon says smiling under his bone helmet.

Yang keeps frowning as she charges and he just raises an eyebrow before ducking and then throwing her over. "Too angry." He said.

"Why you…" Yang yells.

"Sure you are not with child?" Charedon asks.

Yang growls as she charges and starts trying to punch him as he dodges and sidesteps each one. "This has to be a child." He muses.

* * *

"So I am told by Alfarr you use wind powers?" Milina asks Dew.

Dew nods. "Yes, might useful for these storms sometimes if someone is caught out there."

"I see. Maybe I can teach you a bit like I taught Alfarr." Milina says.

Dew blinks. "Really?"

"Yes and it is better I teach you then my flirtatious brother." Milina says.

Dew frowns. "Um…not the second part."

"Yes, now we can. Atlas, don't get drunk again." Milina says.

Atlas looks to her mid sip in her drink before putting the bottle down. "Um…sure." She calls hiding the bottle.

"Like I was saying, we can start training." Milina says.

Dew gulps.

* * *

Alfarr sighs as he tries to trace the pathway based on the compass. "It has to be this way." He said with a few writing utensils spent right by him.

"Watcha doing?" Weiss asks.

Alfarr sighs. "Trying to draw our best pathway through. There are many ways based on this direction, but some have pitfalls that can lead to caves that haven't been explored. Heck, soft snow that can lead to an avalanche. I have to find the needy path through it all." He said as she notices the many erased marks on the map.

"You know you don't need to work so hard. Get some rest." Weiss says.

Alfarr hums. "You know the saying; rest is for the dead." He said erasing the current path.

Weiss frowns and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Alfarr sighs and sits back in his seat. "Look, I'll get to bed once I find this pathway. Can't put you all in danger so easily."

"Come on. Get some rest and start again in the morning." Weiss says sweetly.

Alfarr chuckles a bit. "We set out in the morning. Snow and ice would be hard enough and we have more places to go through than the melted parts."

"Yes, but it's no good if our guide is collapsing on us from exhaustion. I have paid attention. You haven't slept much ever since we arrived." She said.

Alfarr looks to her. "Just go to bed. Let me work." Weiss raises an eyebrow before grabbing his ear and pulling him away. "Ow ow ow ow." He said painfully as he tries to keep up.

"Where's your room?" Weiss asks dragging him along.

"Last one on the right." Alfarr says.

Weiss huffs as she slides open the door and throws him inside. "Now bed." She before closing the door and then opens it again. "What are you two doing in here?" She asks confused seeing Ruby and Coco on two other beds.

"All rooms have multiple beds." Alfarr says as Weiss spots a small fox stuffed animal.

Weiss snarks as she sees it and covers her mouth to laugh a bit. "Foxy." She said giggling.

"What? My mother made me him when I was little." Alfarr says looking confused.

Weiss stops and tries to look apologetic. "Sorry."

Alfarr says nothing, setting the stuffed animal upright. At that moment, Weiss realized he had never mentioned his mother nor anyone for that matter.

Weiss clears her throat. "Um…who's your family?" She asks carefully.

Alfarr stops before straightening up. "I only have my grandfather. My mother…she is no longer around." Alfarr says.

They all looked sadly to him. "And your father?" Weiss asks.

"Please never speak of that waste of space again." Alfarr says.

They all jump back a little surprised. "Um…sorry?" Weiss said confused.

"Don't be. How could you know about that?" Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Come on. The tension is enough in this room. Time for bed."

Alfarr says nothing before finally relenting.

Ruby sighs as she guides him carefully to bed. "You sure you're okay?"

"I am fine. What about you?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Okay. More worried for you because you really pushed yourself today."

"If you think today was rough, wait till we get out in the wilderness. The grimm are not the only danger out there or the most dangerous." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "It'll be okay. Just leave the grimm and wildlife to us. You take care of finding us a way in and out."

"If only it will be that easy." Alfarr says getting into one of the beds.

Coco taps his head. "I said leave it to us."

"You will learn why I say that soon enough." Alfarr says.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Alfarr, don't you trust us?"

"No. It's just there is a reason we haven't expanded the village any more than we have." Alfarr says.

Weiss sighs. "Such a downer." She said closing the door and walking away.

* * *

"Ok, so we are ready?" Yang asks wearing some armor made by Alfarr's people.

Ruby smiles as she tries to test moving around in hers. "Oh yeah. I'm ready to put this to the test."

"One moment." Alfarr says going to the barn and opening it up and whistles.

They all look over and soon a flurry of barks and growls came around as some large wolves came running out before stopping in front of them in a line.

"Um…am I drunk?" Qrow asks Winter.

Winter raises an eyebrow to him. "You're always drunk."

"Help me attach them to the sleds." Alfarr says.

Ruby awws at the sight and rushes over to help while giving many pets to the wolves who enjoyed the attention.

"Hey don't leave me out of the crazy petting." Yang said rushing over too and pets and talks to the wolves who has some snickering about the situation.

Alfarr sighs as he heads in and starts pushing out sleds one by one. "How about more hooking up and less petting. We got a schedule." He calls getting some rope and straps.

"But they are cute." Ruby says holding one.

The wolf looks up to her as he was held in her arms. "Aroo?"

"Come on you four." Alfarr says.

The rest of the wolves moves over to him and he straps them in. "Guys, girls? A little help doing this." He said as the wolves were looking quizzically at the girls fawning over the rest of them.

"Why so many?" Qrow asks.

Alfarr shakes his head. "We need sleds because the snow can get deep enough that you would have a hard time walking through it. These wolves really know how to get through."

"Yeah, but why do you have so many?" Qrow asks.

"My family raised them all." Alfarr says.

Qrow raises an eyebrow before hearing a whine and looks down to see a little pup at his feet looking up to him. "Um…"

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Huh, guess it's thirteen now."

"Oh it's so cute." Weiss says as Blake was having a hard time with the wolves.

The pup yips and bounds over to Weiss and leans on her leg and barks as it wags its tail.

"Help." Blake calls from atop the house.

Weiss giggles as she picks up the pup and holds it in her arms. "Aw, aren't you a cutie." She said tickling a finger on the pup's belly and it seems to laugh.

"Meep meep." Carby said from the doorway angrily with his arms crossed as he watched Weiss and the pup.

"Carby, come on, you can ride with me." Velvet says.

Carby smiles and bounded up to her and jumps into her arms. "Meep." He said happily as he nuzzles her.

"Now what to do with you little guy as you are not big enough to pull the sleds." Alfarr says.

The pup whines as it looks to him. "Bark." He barks.

"Leave him to me. After all, I look after all of them." Milina's brother says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow at him. "Huh. So you weren't useless after all." He said picking up the pup and gives the little one to him. "Watch him." He said heading back to the sleds to keep hooking up the wolves.

"Come on little guy, time for some chow." He says.

Alfarr frowns. "Now I know why the place is devoid of food."

"Alright, they are all strapped in. We ready?" Qrow asks pulling the last slack.

Alfarr sighs as he grabs his bag. "That depends. Are you guys ready?" He asks the rest.

"I think we are." Sun says as he walks up.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Alright. Heavy bags and equipment on the sleds. Backpacks with you. Follow the sleds in their line and stick together. Blizzards are quite a surprise here." He said before walking to the sleds and helps move them to the direction they are supposed to go before heading to the front.

"Will we receive any help?" Jaune asks.

"They can't spare the warriors." Alfarr says.

Winter sighs. "Guess we're on our own."

"Are you really surprised though?" Alfarr asks.

Winter shakes her head. "Not really, no."

"Well then we best head out. The faster, the less likely the snow will melt a bit and create an avalanche." Alfarr says getting into one of the sleds where the reigns were.

Qrow smiles. "So then, let's go." He said walking already.

"Dovraba!" Alfarr calls and all the wolves growl before starting to take off.

"Hey wait up!" Yang yells as she tries to catch up.

"What did he say? Dovra…vraba?" Weiss asks making the six wolves of her sled's ears perk up and growls.

Weiss looks to a bit shocked. "Oh boy." She said before yelling out as they took off.

"Vabrava!" Alfarr calls and both teams come to a halt before a huge gate.

Weiss yells as she fell forward and hits the bar. "Ow. Explanation." She calls.

"Those commands are trained into them. Basically they mean go and stop, but a little fancier." Alfarr says as the warriors on the gate start to remove the huge wooden bars that hold the gate shut.

Weiss frowns as she rubs her stomach. "Well could I try?"

"Fine, we need someone at the reigns for both sleds." Alfarr says as some noticed the wolves' fur was standing on end and their fangs were bared.

Both Winter and Qrow walk up and get onto the sled. "Move over buddy." Qrow said scootching over Alfarr.

"These…guys…move…fast." Sun says in between breathes as the rest catch up.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "Well try to follow the trails and only in the trails we leave behind. You don't want to fall in something."

"You kidding? I am riding even if I have to hang on to the luggage." Sun says.

They all look to him funny.

"I am." Sun says climbing on.

Alfarr holds up a finger before dropping it. "Don't cut the lines holding the luggage…actually." Alfarr says smirking before getting more rope.

Sun sighs in relief before being tied down to the luggage. "What the heck?"

"There, now you can ride no problem." Alfarr says as most of them struggled not to laugh at Sun's predicament.

"Not funny!" Sun calls trying to relax.

"Ok, last chance to stay behind. Because once we go out those doors, there won't be any turning back." Alfarr says.

They all stay and gives him a look.

"I'm not joking. Grimm are not the worse things out there." Alfarr says.

They just stare at him again.

Alfarr says nothing else as the gates open up. "If you want to stay, you may." Alfarr says one last time.

Weiss sighs. "No one's going to leave you behind and let you try to deal with everything."

"Then pray we all come back alive." Alfarr says seriously.

Weiss frowns a bit. "You're putting a downer on everyone. Don't make it worse."

"That is the attitude that my people usually have and it most of the time gets some of us back alive." Alfarr says seriously.

Winter huffs. "She is right. You're in your own land, but let's try out ways if you lead us to where we need to go."

"Just so you know, dust doesn't work on all the creatures of Avalon. Many are immune to all, but the purest." Alfarr says.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "Good to know."

"Also, I am going to say this now. Don't go near any water source until I say is absolutely safe." Alfarr says.

Qrow sighs. "Tell us on the way. We're burning night light."

"There are creatures in the water that love the taste of blood." Alfarr says before reading the sled.

Winter rolls her eyes. "Look, we got it. The land is dangerous. We get this materia and we can get out just as quick and worry less."

"Do not joke about this. These creatures are incredibly fast. Turn your back for a moment and it might be the last thing you do." Alfarr says.

Qrow drinks from a bottle. "You really don't us to go huh? Only you?" He said in between sips.

"No, I'm saying don't underestimate Avalon or we won't have anything to bury." Alfarr says.

Qrow hits him on the head. "If you don't want us to go, say it."

"Like most you hear, but don't listen." Alfarr says before getting the wolves to go.

As they travel Alfarr seemed to distance himself from the rest of the group. Ruby and Yang blamed their uncle who had once again put his foot in his mouth without thinking.

"So how much further?" Winter asks breaking the silence.

"I don't know. With all this fog I can't see that far in front of us." Qrow says.

"How far ahead do you think our guide is?" May asks trying to see.

"No idea. We just have to follow everyone else." Reese said.

As they continue on they hear a squelch up ahead before a head flies their way.

"Huh. That's something." Neptune said as it flies over their heads and lands behind them.

"Look at the size of these things." Sage says picking one up.

"Maybe these are the birds we don't get and hunt." Scarlet said.

"I didn't even hear any wing flaps. How could they approach so silently?" May asks as they started to see blood and the bodies of the birds.

"Maybe they have to be to hunt in this area. I mean, it's no run down city for sure." Sun said.

"You still hanging on there?" Blake asks.

Sun laughs. "Yep." He said trying to get some cloth wrappings over him.

"Help me throw them over the edge to attract other predators away." Alfarr orders.

They all start grabbing the body parts over the side of the nearby ridge and see some birds fly after them.

"They will also help keep the more dangerous predators occupied." Alfarr says as Blake, May, and Ruby spot movement through the fog and all of them spotted a spray of blood.

"What are we facing?" Qrow asks putting his bottle away.

"The Zerrengeti are what are feeding right now. They are large snake like predators that live in caves on the lower levels of the mountains. We should move on while they are distracted with their meal." Alfarr says unhooking an injured wolf from the sled and sets him in the sled before applying something to the wound and puts it to sleep.

Sun eyes the wolf near him. "This one is okay, right?"

"He will be fine, but he isn't running for rest of the trip." Alfarr says.

Sun frowns. "We don't have to worry about poisons, do we?"

"Their claws are not poisonous." Alfarr says petting the wolf before getting the sled moving again.

Winter frowns as both her and Weiss stabs an animal getting too close. "So how much farther do we have to go?"

"We have only just started." Alfarr informs.


	22. Chapter 22: Bear and Spider Triangle

"How many days has it been?" May asks.

"This is the fifth." Alfarr says inspecting the cave they were taking shelter in.

Coco snores quietly as she rests up. "Can't believe it's out this far." Ruby said sitting beside her.

"Far. We haven't even gotten that far from the village." Alfarr says.

Yang frowns. "So…still think we can't handle ourselves?"

"No one can out here." Alfarr says bluntly.

"Even you?" Ruby asks.

"Correct." Alfarr says.

"Then do we have to worry about the materia being taken?" Winter asks as she warms up.

"That…fifty, fifty at this point as the grimm possibly, but they have yet to find it they may not f…back away slowly." Alfarr says.

Winter looks confused. "Who?"

"Everyone." Alfarr says backing away himself.

They all get up and drag away the sleeping ones. "Why?" Yang asks.

Alfarr stay a bit inside as they made it out of the entrance. Alfarr then took out a fire dust crystal like they saw at his house and threw it in, lighting the entire cave on fire.

They heard screeching and sees giant spiders come out on fire as they try to put themselves on fire.

"Kill them!" Alfarr calls starting to shoot.

Everyone immediately took out their weapons and starts to fire what they had as those sleeping woke up, but saw the situation and immediately became wide awake to shoot the rest as the spiders screeching like crazy and try to get away.

"Can we ever catch a break?" Qrow asks.

"No we won't." Alfarr says.

Winter sighs. "Should we head out?"

"Might as well. The scent of cooking flesh of even spiders will attract something." Alfarr says.

They all start to voice their opinions and start to leave as the sleds pull ahead.

"Truth be told; I am surprised we haven't lost anyone yet." Alfarr says.

Qrow grins as he drinks away. "Told ya, we aren't pups."

"We…" Alfarr stops when they hear thumping footsteps.

"Um…what's that?" Winter asks readying her sword.

"Something big that was attracted by the smell." Alfarr says quietly as soon a huge bear with what looked to be plants growing out of it emerged.

Qrow goes wide eyed as they stayed quiet. "What is that?" He whispered as it slowly goes around them to the cave.

"That is something we don't have to worry about. That is Gadalla and this is her territory. She won't harm us." Alfarr says sheathing his weapons.

Qrow raises an eyebrow to him. "That thing's a she?"

"Of course. The males don't grow half that size." Alfarr says as the bear like creature smashes the spider corpses.

"You're joking right?" Qrow asks.

"Let it be a lesson to you. Women rule the world." Alfarr says.

Qrow quickly looks over to Winter who was smirking at him. "Not unless you have a cute little guy animal."

"Carby?" Alfarr asks.

Qrow nods. "Yes, he gets women easy."

"No, Carby what do you think?" Alfarr asks.

Carby tilts his head and hums in meeps. "Meep." He said finally shrugging.

"So make camp. We are safer right now then we have been for a good while." Alfarr says.

"You sure?" Weiss says looking at the bear.

"Yes." Alfarr says starting to set up a place to sleep.

They all looked to each other worried before starting to set up their own tents. "Hey Alfarr?" Ruby whispered to not let the others hear.

"Yes?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby looks around for a bit to make sure no one was looking their way. "Are you afraid?"

"A little." Alfarr admits.

Ruby leans in more. "Of losing all of us, aren't you?"

Alfarr just pulls her close.

Ruby sighs and leans on him. "It'll be okay. We can take care of ourselves."

"And yet none of you noticed the spiders." Alfarr says.

Ruby frowns a bit. "Alfarr."

"What is it not true?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs and looks to him. "Alfarr, we can take care of ourselves. If you didn't need to worry as much, we can get more done."

"I just hope we don't encounter any more spiders or their mother, Shelob." Alfarr says.

Ruby shakes her head. "Stop worrying just for the resting time."

"Wait, you said mother of these spiders?" Yang asks.

"Yes?" Alfarr asks.

"How big?" Yang asks.

"I have only heard tales so I don't know. What I do know is she is Gadalla's enemy." Alfarr says.

Yang eyes the large bear still in the cave. "What do we have to fear from those two?"

"From Gadalla, nothing as we killed her hated enemy. She is not a wild beast, she is intelligent." Alfarr says.

They all look over to see the bear look slightly in their direction before she goes back to her eating.

"You serious?" Qrow asks before being hit in the head with a bone.

Alfarr smirks a bit. "She hates being insulted."

"For once, not me." Fox says happily.

"Can she talk?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know." Alfarr says.

Gadalla just bites into her meal.

"Let's rest as it is the first time in days you said to relax." Coco says.

Alfarr nods as he gets into his tent. "Then rest up."

"Someone take a picture of the bear to show back at home." Winter says.

"I wouldn't do that. I rather keep the tourist out of my village." Alfarr calls.

"I meant for records and stuff." Winter says as Oobleck was already examining the bear from afar.

Alfarr shakes his head as he closes up his tent.

"Alfarr, a question, it is getting warmer is that normal?" Coco asks.

"Yeah, usually happens in the sun. Extreme cold and extreme hot." He said.

"So the further away, will it get warmer?" Coco asks.

"Sometimes, others it gets colder again." Alfarr says.

"So do we have to worry?" Ruby voiced.

"Only after we leave Gadalla's side." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks over to see the bear still eating. "Huh."

"She is basically the alpha predator in this area." Alfarr says.

"We got that." Coco said as the bear lays down to sleep in the cave.

"So basically the rest won't come near her for survival sense." Alfarr says as Coco enters his tent.

Coco smiles. "Well we can be her advanced warning just in case." She said as Ruby crawls in.

"For now we sleep." Alfarr says zipping the tent up.

The girls giggle as they settle by him. "Night Alfarr." Ruby said closing her eyes with them.

* * *

"Well I must admit, that bear came in handy." Sun says stretching as they walk.

Neptune nods as he looks behind him to see nothing but the fog. "Yeah and she didn't bother us one bit."

"Half, she didn't see us as a threat. The other, we killed those spiders." Alfarr says.

"Are you always such a downer?" Qrow asks.

"It is kill or be killed out here. Don't like it, then you should have stayed in the village." Alfarr says hatefully having gotten fed up with Qrow's attitude over the last few days.

Qrow chuckles. "Yeah, even in our land is like that. If you go to the right places…or rather wrong ones if you don't know what you're doing."

"You know; I am now considering throwing you at the next beast as a distraction now." Alfarr says getting amused looks from those from Atlas.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "If you do that I won't be able to help you out in this journey."

"Weighing that against not having to hear you drunkenly talk to me anymore." Alfarr says.

Qrow just chuckles as he drinks again.

"How do you two stand him?" Alfarr asks.

"Long time talking to him for business." Winter said.

"And his nieces?" Alfarr asks looking to Ruby and Yang.

They both smile. "Uncle and he's cool." They said.

"Great." Alfarr says before stopping. "Well we came further than I thought." Alfarr says.

They all stop as sly they reached where he stopped and sees a large valley in front of them. "Wow. This is amazing." Jaune said.

"Yeah and we are out of Gadalla's territory and into a new predator's territory." Alfarr says as they see giant lumbering quadrupedal creatures.

"What…are those?" Winter asks.

"Herbivores. They are called Quake Walkers. I know, not the most original names." Alfarr says.

Qrow chuckles. "So if those things could be harmless if we don't bother, what's the worst we can face here?"

"Step on you." Alfarr says.

Qrow rolls his eyes. "I meant predators."

"Oh, you got your huge cats, Graugs, Rock Ogres, Barroths, flying wyverns…speaking of which, that rock you are standing on is a sleeping Rock Ogre." Alfarr says.

Qrow freezes and carefully and slowly steps off the rocks.

Alfarr walks over to it before pulling out one of his swords and stabs the rock, making it move and cry out in pain as black blood starts to pour from the wound.

"We don't need to worry…right?" Winter asks putting her sword away.

"Best keep weapons drawn." Alfarr says as the rock stopped moving.

Qrow leans over. "Is it dead?"

"It lost consciousness, but with that wound, it will die soon enough." Alfarr says.

"Then let us hurry as time is still not on our side." Oobleck said looking at the cliff.

"When was it?" Alfarr asks double checking the compass.

"Around nine." Oobleck said checking his watch.

"Well good news, we don't have to go through the entire valley. Bad news we still have to go through it." Alfarr says.

"Okay, what's the worst thing out there?" Winter asks.

"…tsk. That thing." Alfarr says pointing to a huge bipedal lizard like creature that was attacking and killing a Quake Walker.

They all go wide eyed at the carnage. "Whoa. What's that?" Blake asks.

"Wait, it gets better." Alfarr says before the lizard literally breathed fire.

They all go even more wide eyed. "What is that thing?" Coco asks.

"A Volcanus." Alfarr says.

"Looks like a volcano on its own." Oobleck observed.

"Hence the name. So all in favor of avoiding that thing?" Alfarr asks.

All hands immediately rose up.

"Yep run now." Alfarr says as they started skirting the edge.

"You know, I noticed the lack of something." May says.

"And that is?" Alfarr asks.

"Grimm, where are they?" May asks.

"Ah them. Well they are around, but compared to the rest, they are mostly an annoyance at times." Alfarr says.

"How much or what kind could we encounter?" Winter asks.

"Between the predators you see and us…not as many as you think. In fact, mountain glen had the most grimm I have ever seen all together." Alfarr says.

"That was the most for you?" Weiss asks.

"I have seen a lot more over there than here in my life." Alfarr says.

"So what's the pathway now?" Ruby calls out.

"It's pointing…into a cliff." Alfarr says in disbelief.

"Which way?" Oobleck asks trying to draw the valley.

Alfarr points to the northern part.

"Could be underground." Reese says.

"Or on the edge." May said.

"If it was, wouldn't a grimm have been attracted and found it?" Weiss asks.

"Good point." May says.

"Not enough grimm in the area. Could be." Oobleck thought out loud.

"Wait, remember Charedon? Maybe it will react to the other guardians and reveal itself." Blake says.

"Or maybe…" Someone else started.

"Alright, stow it!" Alfarr yells. "We got a long walk and it is not a good idea to be talking right now of what could it be. We will deal with what we get."

"And maybe any creatures attracted by it." Sun says making most of them pale looking towards the Volcanus.

"The energy used by them is not as strong as grimm, but they make up for it by using their own skills and abilities. So maybe…maybe not." Alfarr said as he got way ahead of them.

"But if it makes a lot of noise and lights?" Blake asks catching up, making Alfarr slow down a bit.

"Oh yeah…that would attract attention." Alfarr says gulping.

Blake leans in a bit. "How much are you worried?" She whispered.

"It just grew a few times." Alfarr says.

Blake quickly looks to see the Volcanus a bit bigger than she last looked next to a dead carcass. "Oh boy. Ideas?"

"Pray." Alfarr offers meekly.

Blake hits his side. "Alfarr."

"I am quite serious." Alfarr says meekly.

"Whoa, you're really scared huh?" Blake asks.

Alfarr nods as he keeps watching it while they still head around.

"Let's try and stay under its notice then." Yang says as they try to move away.

Alfarr sighs. "And the journey is now tougher than crossing the snowfields."

"So tell me why are you so scared to face it?" Qrow asks.

"That thing is impervious to dust." Alfarr says.

Coco frowns. "So any ideas?"

"None." Alfarr says depressed.

Coco leans in. "It's okay. We're here and maybe we can figure something out."

"Any weak points?" May asks.

"Volcanus isn't the species name. It's just his name. The four-hundred-year king of this valley." Alfarr says.

"Maybe we can just draw its attention then." Qrow said.

"Basically you're asking for member of this taskforce to die." Alfarr says.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "Not under my watch."

"Volcanus is very fast and with our dust weaponry, we won't be able to hurt it much." Alfarr says.

"Downer. Again. Don't you have trust anymore?" Qrow asks.

"I'm a realist when it comes to one of the sixteen known rulers of Avalon." Alfarr says.

"And who's the other fifteen?" Winter asks.

"You have seen the mother bear of the forest and I talked about the spider queen, but these three are not the most powerful amongst the known rulers and there might be more as truth be told, we haven't explored half of the continent." Alfarr says.

"Now that's a scary thought." Oobleck said.

"This is why we haven't expanded. Even if we managed to clear one out the fight, it would leave us too weakened to defend the territory we gained and possibly our village as well." Alfarr informs.

"Too scary." Weiss said.

"Volcanus himself you have seen. He has fire powers, but besides that, he is fast and very strong and durable. One story is some hunters dropped part of a cliff face on him and he lived. I can't speak of the legitimacy of that, but there it is." Alfarr says.

"What happened when the cliff face was dropped?" Qrow asks taking a swig.

"He was hurt, but that would kill any normal creature of his size. Yet he is alive and no worse for wear." Alfarr says.

"Maybe we can watch him for a bit and see what can we do." Oobleck suggested.

"It might be for the best." Coco says.

"I don't want to sacrifice anyone." Alfarr says to Qrow.

Qrow chuckles. "Not sacrificing anyone. Just helping you out. There are always trouble and a chance for death."

"So how can we hurt something immune to dust based weapons?" Sun voiced a question.

"Hum…what about an explosion?" Fox asks.

"Conventional ways really. We did it before we had dust, we can do it again." Winter said.

"Not a half bad idea Fox." Coco says.

Fox chuckles. "Yeah, I'm full of them." He said grinning.

"So what do we have to make bombs?" Qrow asks.

Oobleck smiles. "Well, there is the rich nitrogen land around. Maybe dung and get the ammonia." Oobleck says as Alfarr whistles nervously.

Coco raises an eyebrow to him. "Alfarr…what are you hiding?"

"Hiding, I am not hiding anything." Alfarr says quickly.

Ruby leans in as well with a frown. "Alfarr." She scolds.

"I know nothing." Alfarr says as Yang comes up to him and grabs his collar.

"Listen you, if you got something that can help, you better spill." Yang said shaking him a bit.

"…the Quake Walkers might have incredibly pure dust piles growing in their stomachs." Alfarr says causing Yang to drop him in shock.

"Wait, pure dust in the stomach?" Winter asks slowly.

"Growing." Alfarr says.

All the teachers and supervisors look to each other and having the same thought. "Where is it immune?" Qrow asks.

"Well Volcanus doesn't eat dust so once he is done, we can swoop in and harvest it." Alfarr says.

"Or maybe blow it up if he vomits it." Sun quipped.

"He will puke if he does. In the end, dust is a mineral." Alfarr says.

"Then we got a chance to either distract him or knock him out." Qrow said.

"We could just wait him out." Alfarr says.

"And miss the chance to make sure we can get him from the inside, not a chance." Winter said.

"That is right. Sun, go out there and show us you are willing to die for the cause." Qrow says.

Sun just gives him a funny look. "Yeah…not happening."

"Yeah, none of us signed up for a suicide mission." Dakon says.

"Welcome to my view now." Alfarr said.

"Yeah, how did he get assigned as our overseer again?" Blake asks.

Winter sighs. "He's a high ranking member of the school. And he's so drunk he wanted to come along and we can't deny that."

"Yeah, so rules of survival out here. First, don't listen to Qrow." Alfarr says.

"I can get behind that." Winter says.

Qrow grins. "Don't you mean in front?"

"You wish." Winter says and it felt like Qrow was stabbed.

"So…which way to the materia?" Ruby asks getting them back on track.

Alfarr gives her the compass which was pointing to the northern cliff face of the valley.

Ruby looks back to him. "And you? Because you obviously aren't leading us anymore without this." She said holding up the compass.

"I'm going to knock out your uncle before he charges the ruler of the valley." Alfarr says bringing out a club and gives it a few test swings.

Ruby was about to speak before stopping. "Yeah, he can be hot headed at times."

"Winter, please distract him." Alfarr requests.

Winter smirks. "That's easy enough." She said taking out a bottle of her own.

* * *

"So this is what we managed to grab before those little scavengers came." Alfarr says as he and the group dropped lots of very pure dust crystals in front of them.

Winter sighs as she sat right beside a knocked out Qrow with a bump on his head. "Well, it could provide a useful distraction as most would go to inspect it."

"We got Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire. We got lucky. Usually there is one or two types in their stomachs." Alfarr says.

"Well if worst comes to worst, we can use it all as a last resort as this would make a big show for the creature to follow." Oobleck said.

"The fire might be useful for that. But the others…I can't say they will with certainty." Alfarr says inspecting the crystals.

Winter smiles. "Combination really. Water and Fire make steam, Earth and Wind makes for an impressive storm, and Wind and Water can certainly distract the big guy."

"But can you combine them at this purity?" Alfarr says to their shock, actually biting a wind dust crystal.

"Um…what are you doing?" Sun asks.

"Testing it." Alfarr says.

"And…?" Winter asks curious how he can do that to recent vomited dust.

"Stable enough to use." Alfarr says before spitting.

Yang leans over. "What does it taste like?"

Alfarr hums. "Strangely enough, a soufflé like the one you girls got me."

"Dust taste like that?" Scarlet asks in disbelief.

Yang hums and picks up a fire crystal and bites into it and shocks them again. "Spicy. Spicy…mango pickle. Not bad really."

"Don't eat them. It can kill you." Alfarr adds.

Yang spits out the crystal. "Good enough advice. But that begs the question of using them in food."

"Not a good idea. Unless you are a rock troll or a quake stomper." Alfarr says.

They all look to big creature as it still lumbers around in the distance in the valley.

"That explains the size." Weiss says.

"Yeah." Alfarr says laying down as the sun starts to set.

Ruby sighs as she came back. "Okay. Found a good path based the big guy's patterns…" She stops as she sees most of the team lying down. "Aw man, I missed my bed."

"You noticed a pattern?" Alfarr asks still awake.

Ruby nods as she sits by him. "Yeah, he seems to follow the same thing over and over again."

"He basically wants no one infringing on his territory." Alfarr says opening up his cloak.

Ruby shrugs. "That makes sense. So what happened while I was gone?"

"We managed to grab what we could before the scavengers came in. The piles over there are what is the result." Alfarr says as he wordlessly offers Ruby to sleep with him.

Ruby sighs as she lays by him as she looks over. "Wow. That is a lot."

"We had to leave most behind unfortunately though." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums. "Can't be helped at times. Um…so…um…wow, I actually ran out of stuff to say."

"It's fine. Rest, we should be safe for now." Alfarr says.

Ruby watches him carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alfarr says holding her as he wraps them in his cloak.

Ruby smiles a bit. "But you are not, obviously. You are too stressed out for this whole thing." She said leaning into him.

"How can I not be? This is Avalon's untamed wilderness. This is where creatures far more powerful than Goliath grimm roam." Alfarr says.

Ruby shakes her head as she wraps an arm around him. "Then don't. Just relax for a few moments and you can see clearly for a bit to help us through."

"I am worried to let down my guard. I kept hearing the moment people let down their guards, they died out here." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "Then relax for a moment and your guard will always be up."

"…alright for you and Coco." Alfarr says relaxing a bit.

Ruby smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thanks. Now get some rest. You are going to need it." She said putting her head down on his shoulder.

"Very well." Alfarr says resting against her.

Ruby giggles. "Never have I seen you this relaxed, but then again, I'm still waiting for that big smile."

"Wait till we get back for your shot at that." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs in relief as she closes her eyes. "I will. Just make sure it's a true smile. I hate fake ones."

"You and Coco both." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums as she starts to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Hunt or Hunted

In the morning, they just watch the ruler of the valley. "He hunting or what?" May asks looking through the scope of her rifle.

Alfarr shrugs as he looks through his own sniper. "Maybe. Sometimes predators take a patrol first before going to eat."

"We got any meat left in our packs?" Qrow asks obviously discussing breakfast options with the others still in the cave.

Alfarr groans as he rolls his eyes. "So Ruby, how did you find the path?"

Ruby hums as she sat by him. "I followed the wall. There is a small path that leads on an edge. If we are careful, we can get by him quietly."

"How bad is the path?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs. "How good are you at rock climbing?"

"Did you miss my climbing a cliff face with my bare hands back at the village?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs. "Okay, well we got one that leads along valley side. Completely vertical and hard to find footholds. I can't even find the start. Looks like you are going in with such a limited team."

Alfarr sighs and shakes his head. "Okay, so me and Sun are in. He is part monkey after all. Though I will need more."

Ruby smiles, holding up a rope.

"Got me." May said still looking.

"Three and what is the rope for?" Alfarr asks.

"Someone can climb up there and the rope will make it easier to climb." Ruby says.

Alfarr sighs. "I'll climb."

Ruby pats his back. "You will still be right by us soon."

"Seems like Volcanus is heading back to his lair." May says.

Alfarr quickly looks and sees it rumbling away. "Best time. I'll set up the rope and be right back." He said taking the rope and walking off.

"Should he be going alone?" May asks finding something new to look at in her scope.

Ruby sighs. "That's Alfarr for you."

"Come on Reese, I didn't mean it like that." Bolin says as out walks a mad Reese.

Ruby frowns as she looks behind her. "What the heck is going on?"

Reese growls as Bolin backs up a bit. "I need to be away from the group for a bit, who is heading out?" Reese asks.

May points to Alfarr walking away. "He is going to set up some rope."

"I'll be with him." She says before using her hover board to ride after him.

Ruby scratches her head. "What the heck happened?" She repeats.

"I accidentally made fun of her favorite pastime." Bolin admits looking down.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Which was…?"

"Gardening." Bolin says.

Ruby shakes her head disapprovingly.

"I know, I messed up." Bolin says.

* * *

"So what made you decide to come with me?" Alfarr asks as he walks and she rides beside him.

Reese huffs. "Guy is a windbag for telling me something that I like."

"You ok?" Alfarr asks.

Reese nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now what are you doing again?"

"I am going to climb that cliff face to secure this rope." Alfarr says.

Reese smiles. "Want me to help?"

"You can climb a cliff face with your bare hands?" Alfarr asks surprised.

Reese chuckles. "No, but my hover board can help without using my legs that much."

"Ok…I have a newfound respect for you." Alfarr says.

Reese smiles and rides backwards in front of him. "How?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Well…" Alfarr says blushing at the sudden closeness.

Reese raises an eyebrow as she leans in. "Oh, what is this?"

"What?" Alfarr asks not able to conceal the blush.

Reese chuckles. "You like me." She said poking his head.

Alfarr sighs. "I think you are cute, ok?" Alfarr asks.

Reese smirks. "I like and take the complement happily. You are kinda cute too."

"Can we not tease me in the middle of a very hostile land?" Alfarr asks.

Reese grabs his shoulder and makes him stop. "Then let's not walk for a bit."

"What do you want to do then?" Alfarr asks blushing harder.

Reese smirks as she leans in more. "Oh I don't know." She said teasingly.

"You know the girls I am dating have a minigun and a sniper scythe right?" Alfarr asks.

Reese chuckles as she backs off. "Come on." She said going ahead.

"You are fearless; you know that?" Alfarr asks.

Reese smirks as she hovers backwards again. "What gave it away?"

"Oh I want to see you try and convince them to join." Alfarr says taking her off guard.

Reese raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Ruby and Coco are open to sharing me. Which surprised me as that happens in my village from time to time." Alfarr says.

Reese blinks. "Wow. Thought they were competing for you."

"Oh heavens no…they would start using their weapons." Alfarr says, sending a shiver down both of their spines.

Reese sighs. "So…what do you like about me?"

"Well…" Alfarr stops, trying not to laugh as a Quake Stomper had leaned in and was breathing on Reese now.

Reese gulps as she held still. "Um…"

"Herbivore." Alfarr says as the Stomper nudged her with its nose.

Reese jumps a little and then slowly pets its head. "Hey there girl." She said carefully.

"That is not a good id…" Alfarr stops as the Stomper sneezes.

Reese stood shocked still as she held her stance and tries to not to breath and squeals without opening her mouth.

Alfarr, seeing this, does his best not to laugh.

Reese just squeal in her throat.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Alfarr says.

Reese squeaks as he helps her move along.

* * *

"You feel better?" Alfarr asks after helping her clean up.

Reese sighs in relief as she floats under a waterfall. "Yeah, what the heck happen?"

"Very sensitive noses to the touch. Easy to make them sneeze." Alfarr explains, watching the water carefully for anything in it.

Reese groans as she looks to herself. "At least I'm not getting ruined clothes."

"Be thankful it is warm in the valley or it could have frozen you." Alfarr points out.

Reese nods and looks to him. "So how much farther?"

"Not much." Alfarr says quickly pulling her away as a huge crocodile snaps at where she was.

Reese eeps as she gets behind him. "What the heck?"

"I warned you all. Not all water sources were safe." Alfarr says before blasting the crocodile against the cliff with a powerful concentrated gust and doesn't let up until there was a loud crack sound.

Reese hisses. "That doesn't sound good."

"That was its neck snapping or something vital rupturing I think." Alfarr says as the crocodile fell dead.

Reese nods as she shivers. "Dang. So what now?" She's ask moving away.

"Well, secure the rope and drag our meal back?" Alfarr offers.

Reese looks to him. "What about that whole climbing thing?"

"Give me a minute." Alfarr says before cracking his neck and fingers.

Reese clears her throat. "Isn't the whole cliff over there?" She asks pointing ahead.

"Yes. I am just preparing." Alfarr says before walking towards it again.

Reese raises an eyebrow as he grabs the croc and pulls it onto the ground. "How much rope do we have?"

"Enough I think." Alfarr says walking towards where Ruby told him to go.

Reese looks to the body before following Alfarr before hugging him. "Sorry, needed the warmth a bit."

"So you for rule one of never listening to Qrow?" Alfarr asks.

Reese chuckles. "Yeah, I would rather listen to Winter or you."

"What do you bet he is trying to forget in his drinking?" Alfarr asks.

Reese shrugs. "Maybe girls. It's always drinking and girls from what I hear."

"He was raped then?" Alfarr says before gripping the cliff face.

Reese snickers as she lets go and backs off. "Who knows." She said grabbing the other end of the rope.

Alfarr starts climbing the cliff face as Reese watches him go before she whistles.

Alfarr looks down to her a bit. "What?" He asks before climbing again.

"Nice ass." Reese says smirking to herself.

Alfarr stops and looks to her blushing. "Um…"

"Oh sorry, did you hear that?" Reese asks as Alfarr couldn't tell if she was being genuine or not unable to look at her.

Alfarr grumbles to himself as he returns to climbing. "Why me?"

* * *

"We are back." Alfarr says helping to carry the dead crocodile into the cave.

Reese smiles as she helps drag with a rope. "And we got breakfast."

"What is that?" Yang asks.

"One of the creatures that lurk in the water." Alfarr says mostly at Qrow.

Qrow blinks. "So…how bad?"

"This…this is a meno." Alfarr nearly yells.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "Why are you yelling?"

"Because you. Yes, you mocked what was in the water around here." Alfarr reiterates.

Qrow rolls his eyes. "I did not. That's just false memory."

Most of them look to him with a 'really' look. "By the way, I must ask what are you drinking to forget?" Alfarr says with an evil smirk.

Qrow swings his canteen around. "Does it matter?" He asks drinking again.

"Well I ask because you are running out." Alfarr says.

Qrow blinks and looks to his canteen and sees the small amount. "I'll get more from berries." He said closing the canteen.

"How long will that take?" Alfarr asks noticing he was becoming soberer from lack of constant alcohol.

Qrow shrugs. "An hour to make."

"And how sober are you? Enough to start remembering?" Alfarr asks making the others interested in where this was going as Qrow starts to sweat.

Qrow waves him off, trying to play if off. "Eh, it's nothing in trying to hide. Just like the taste."

"So why are you still single then?" Alfarr asks getting more evil as Qrow starts to have a realization.

Qrow frowns. "It's nothing."

"Oh now that is a good question." Winter says taking over as they start discussing how to cook the croc.

Qrow keeps frowning. "It is nothing."

"Oh and if someone crawls on top of you?" Winter asks.

Qrow goes wide eyed and then glares at her. "Shut up."

"Oh, so you want more than one?" Winter asks making him recall everything.

Qrow quickly opens his canteen and drinks away.

"I don't think creating a smoke trail is a good idea." Neptune says as the rest ignore them.

Qrow drunkenly points to him. "Shut up. My business so stay out of it."

"How do we cook it then?" Roy asks.

Alfarr shrugs. "We usually just cut out the meat and cook them in a stew."

"That might work. So how did you get this?" Ruby asks.

"It tried to get Reese." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks shocked. "What? Why would it get her?"

"It's a predator and she was under the waterfall attracting its attention. There are a lot more. Heck we were fortunate not to get one of the big ones." Alfarr says.

Reese looks to him astonished. "That was not big?"

"No, it would have been five times as big if it was an adult." Alfarr explains.

Reese stares at him hard and shocked.

"Why do you think I was watching the water the entire time?" Alfarr asks.

Reese raises an eyebrow. "Really and not me?"

"It is not too hard to spot these guys coming if you know what to look for and…Ruby, Coco, please handle that question." Alfarr requests.

They both stare at him with a certain look. "He's too protective." They said.

Bolin walks over. "Sorry Reese." Bolin says.

Reese crosses her arms. "You really sorry?"

"Yes." Bolin says.

"Then you can gut it." Reese says smirking.

Bolin looks surprised. "Um…" He said before looking sideways at the croc.

"With help." Reese says.

Bolin gulps and heads back reluctantly. "You have to be the leader." Alfarr said as he sat down on the side of the cave.

"No, that is Arslan, she is just letting the two of us sort it out." Reese says.

Alfarr sighs. "We'll get some food. Let's get some relaxation before we head out because that is a tough climb."

* * *

"Right, we will set up teams here. I will lead the one to distract our friend, while Qrow leads the other." Winter says.

Qrow waves a finger in the air. "Whoop de do."

"With him are Alfarr, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Reese, Nadir, Brawnz, May, Dakon, Rebecca, Yatsuhashi, and Fox." Winter says.

Qrow chuckles. "Yeah, so you better listen." He said biting into some berries.

"Rule one?" Alfarr asks.

"Don't listen to Qrow." Everyone said and Qrow frowns.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Winter asks.

They all nod as they grab their things.

"Be careful out there." Alfarr says holding Blake's shoulder.

Blake smiles. "Don't worry. We'll keep the big guy off your back. Just hurry and grab the materia."

"Don't take any chances and never assume Volcanus is done until you know it is dead." Alfarr says.

Blake nods. "Sure and don't fall." She said poking his side.

"Cats aren't the only ones that land on their feet." Alfarr jokes.

Blake hits him behind the head. "Shut up."

"When did you become a couple Blake?" Yang asks.

Blake blushes and hits her upside the head. "Shut up."

"Kitten is embarrassed." Yang says.

Blake takes out her swords. "Want to repeat that?"

"Come on Blake, time to get to work." Nora calls.

Blake sighs and walks over. "Coming."

"Ready uncle?" Ruby asks.

Qrow groans as he takes one last swig. "Let's go." He said walking the other way on the path before Alfarr turns him around as he walks that way.

"Idiot." Alfarr grumbles.

"You best take care of him Ruby." Coco says.

Ruby smiles. "My uncle or Alfarr?"

"You know who." Coco says.

Ruby sighs. "I'll try my best, but I can't stop them from what they know best to do."

Coco smirks. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said before quickly kissing her cheek. "Later." She said walking away from a blushing Ruby.

"Well that escalated." Reese says.

Alfarr sighs. "They are like that now. Sort of like loving sisters, but not sisters at the same time."

"You mean lovers." Reese says.

Alfarr looks back at her. "And on me."

"Oh good joke." Reese says before they head for the area they secured at.

"You are kidding." Qrow said looking over the wall.

"What, not confident you can make the climb?" Alfarr asks.

Qrow holds out the canteen.

"Just climb, people are risking their lives giving us this chance." Alfarr says.

Qrow groans and jumps onto the rope and starts climbing with the others following a bit after.

As the last made it to the top they heard an explosion in the distance. "That must be them." Alfarr says.

"Well we don't have a lot of time then. Which way?" Yang asks.

"Into the cave." Alfarr says before they all rushed in.

"Whoa." Mostly all said as they see the temple like ruin.

"Okay…so where…?" Weiss asks.

"The compass is no longer working." Ruby says.

"Of course it isn't." Alfarr says as Oobleck looks around.

Oobleck hums. "If these materia are highly revered then they would be held in a high classes location than all the rest."

"Not necessary. Some were stored in tests like with Yang's." Alfarr says.

"So where is it?" Fox asks.

"Hey, look at that." Brawnz says pointing out a cube on a pedestal on the other side of a doorway.

"Wait, don't." Oobleck calls, but too late as Brawnz picked it up and an iron gate comes down and spikes in that room came out of the walls.

Alfarr slaps his forehead. "Okay, there must be something with that cube. Try to figure it out." Alfarr yells trying to pry the iron gate open.

Brawnz frantically starts working on the cube like puzzle.

"Will he get it in time?" Alfarr asks Oobleck.

"I don't know, but keep trying to make a hole for him." Oobleck says as Qrow starts trying to cut his way in with his sword.

"Wall." Yang calls trying to grab the wall through the bars.

"I'll give him more time." Alfarr says before taking out two earth dust crystals they got and threw it at the two walls, causing them to explode and form earth walls. "That should buy some time." Alfarr says as he noticed the walls already starting to crack as Brawnz worked on the cube franticly before it started to glow.

"I…I think I got it." Brawnz said as he stops and the walls start to recede. The box then burst apart and a small fox like rodent with two tails appeared in his hand before turning into energy and a tattoo appeared on his shoulder and, at which point, the light died down.

"Whoa." Brawnz says looking at the tattoo of two tails and a lock pick as the iron gate rose.

Alfarr sighs. "Okay, that's a new guardian. So that must be it."

"I don't think so." Oobleck says noticing the compass was working again, pointing further into the cave.

Alfarr groans. "Alright, the longer we stay, the more the danger is out there." He said walking deeper.

"Good work." Yang says patting Brawnz on the back as May high fives her teammate.

Brawnz chuckles. "So…what can this guy do?" He asks looking to the tattoo.

"Let's see." Weiss says flipping through the book on guardians she got back at the village. "Apparently it's named Springer. A trap and puzzle master."

Brawnz hums as he looks to his tattoo. "Springer huh? Maybe Sprang for short. He did get me out of trouble."

"Actually that was a test to see if you were worthy. You passed and he bounded with you." Alfarr says.

Brawnz smirks. "Still got me out of trouble."

"So looks like we are getting multiple for this trip." Ruby says.

Alfarr nods. "Makes you wonder what this place was."

"Hum…manmade most likely." Oobleck says examining the place as they went as it seemed to get more like a building the deeper they went.

"How could something like this not be found at this point in time?" Weiss asks. "I would have thought your people would have found hints of it."

"We don't go out past our village unless absolutely necessary. We have enough on our plate between the sea life and the grimm and other creatures attacking our walls to expand." Alfarr explains.

"Understandable." Qrow said trying to find something glowing.

"Hey, there is a light up ahead." May says.

Qrow chuckles and walks ahead. "My turn." He said stepping into a large circular room with a colosseum type look.

Weiss groans. "That idiot's going to be the death of us."

Alfarr shakes his head as Qrow sees a map on a pedestal that were placed around the room and picks it up. "Hey, a map of a temple. That'll help."

Oobleck perks his head up high at that before iron grates fell around the doorways and arch ways of where they were. "Oh, a trap. On a map?" He questions.

"Who's free?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr raises his hand. "Um…tip based on all the books I can read like this, I will pay a guy just to look up and spot some things to look out for." He said ahead of them.

Qrow chuckles nervously. "I got it." He said putting the map back down before realizing that it didn't bring the grates up. "Um…"

Alfarr sighs. "Let the testing, begin." He dramatically said before slouching and looking around his area. "I'll scout ahead and try not to trip anything." He said walking away.

Qrow scratches his head. "Hmm…maybe…no." He said reaching then backs away from a vase.

"Try looking around, there must be something." Yang says.

Qrow takes a quick look around and doesn't see anything that looks important. "Nothing here looks good enough."

"Look at the finer details." Ruby says.

Qrow leans in to some. "Looks the same. They all look the same as any other artifact from another temple."

"The most important artifacts are usually the oldest." Oobleck says.

Qrow looks to him confused. "You know that I don't know the age that well. Now let me concentrate." He said looking around again. Qrow keeps looking until he sees a vase that had many cracks in it and looked worse off than the rest. "This shouldn't even be standing." He said before looking inside and sees another vase before he smashed the vase and sees the next vase is in good condition. "Huh." He said before reaching inside and pulls out a small ball like a baseball but old. "The heck?"

The ball soon glows and all the bars raise as the ball turned into energy before forming into a fifteen-foot-high golem like creature wearing what looked like imperium armor.

Qrow stares up at the creature. "Huh." He said before going for his canteen and the golem takes it and holds it out of his reach. "Hey!"

The Golem then turns back into energy and hits Qrow on his left bicep.

Weiss smirks. "My sis is going to love this one."

"So even uncle got his own." Yang says.

"Metagolem?" Qrow asks looking at where it had hit him.

Ruby sighs. "Great, now he is going to have an ego. At least he's a bit cooler."

"What do you mean a bit cooler?" Qrow asks slightly steamed.

Yang grins. "I think she means cooler than Winter."

"I was that before this." Qrow says.

Weiss frowns. "Please, my sis is cooler."

Before any more comments could be made, an opening form in the back of the room.

Ruby cheers as she goes right through. "What else is there?" She asks as she keeps looking around.

"This is…" Alfarr stops, seeing the old banners on the walls.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"This is the banners of the order of iron. They were a group of legendary people who were responsible for expanding the borders of the village long ago." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums. "If they are here, they must have expanded far and this is a starting city."

"Maybe it was, but now it looks like a secret headquarters." Alfarr says.

"Looks that way. That means all the summons here were at one point bound to this group." Weiss says.

"Yes, but where are they?" May asks looking around.

"That symbol." Alfarr says dusting off a pillar.

Oobleck looks as well. "What is it?"

"This is the ancient symbol for the summons or as they were known back in those days, The Titans." Alfarr says before the symbol started shining and pillars each with an orb on it rose from the floor.

"Whoa." They all said as the orbs shine brightly.

"It's a treasure trove of summons." Alfarr says.

"More like a vault." Yang says.

Weiss raises an eyebrow as she looks around and stands in the middle. "Strange. All of them look the same rather than the rest we have already seen and have."

"This must be their basic forms without any coating or in anything." Oobleck theorized.

Alfarr sighs. "Well, teams go and pick one that feels like you. Looks like there is no test if we go in this far."

"In a way, we might be the successors." May says looking one over.

Alfarr chuckles a bit. "Now that could be a fact."

"So what else were they famous for?" Qrow asks.

Alfarr hums while he thinks for a few moments before his eyes shot open. "For having not only one of the knights of the round but Shiva herself."

Weiss looks confused. "So where is that one?"

"I don't know. They all look the same. It could be any or Shiva might not even be here." Alfarr says.

Weiss and everyone else looks around at the many orbs as they all pick one. "Well I don't see it." She said before feeling a rumble and looks down to see herself rise up on a platform that was really small, but then the middle part of it opened up as a large orb came out and Weiss yelps as she fell onto the pedestal. "Ow." She said before looking at the orb between her legs. "Found it. I think."

They all look over and become shocked at the size and look back to their choices. "That's big alright. Must be Shiva." Alfarr said before it started glowing. "Weiss, it is about to test you. Brace yourself." Alfarr calls as the rest of the orbs he and the others grabbed started to light up as well.

Weiss immediately jumps off and stands at the ready with her sword before everyone else backs up from theirs as the orbs lights up and then shape shifts into six different forms and some more than one of them.

One is a humanoid assassin with two swords on its back being faced by Fox and Ruby.

Another is an orange and steel-blue robotic like summon holding a huge yellow shield being faced by Nadir and Rebecca.

The third is a knight like summon wielding a lance and shield and is faced by Yatsuhashi and Dakon.

The fourth one was a centaur-like warrior possessing the body and legs of a lion wields a Sparta and a shield who is being faced by May, Yang, and Reese.

The fifth that appeared before Alfarr was a draconic looking warrior with dragon like wings wearing knight like armor and wielding two flaming swords.

And the final one that Weiss is facing is Shiva herself as she looks like a large woman who only had an ice like skin and large amount of markings and symbols while having a long piece of cloth wrap around her.

"Why are there more than one of the same?" Ruby asks.

"Some summons has multiple copies out there. Like an army or an organization unit." Alfarr says.

"So any tips?" Reese requests.

"They tend to accept those who wish to bond with them more easily I have read." Alfarr says not taking his eyes off the one in front of him before drawing his swords and planting one into the ground while outstretching the other.

The draconic creature huffs as it brings it sword outstretched as well and taps his sword.

Alfarr smiles as the knight turns into energy and a tattoo appears on the back of the hand holding his sword.

"Lucky." Weiss said still pointing her sword at Shiva.

Ruby hums as she looks at the assassin like guardian before tilting her head and smiles as she puts her weapon away and puts her hood up before disappearing in a whirlwind of petals and taps its shoulder as it turns to look at her and crosses its arms. The assassin nods after a few moments before turning into energy and a tattoo appears on the back of her neck.

Weiss frowns as Shiva seems to smile at her before she puts her sword away and crosses her arms as she just stands there. Shiva seems to laugh without moving her mouth and sends some icicles at her to which she flips backwards and was prepared to go for the sword before she dodges again and got cut in a few places from some small shards and huffs as she stands up again and keeps crossing her arms.

Shiva laughs and makes the motions as she still didn't move her mouth and becomes small and a ball of energy before heading to her and goes into her before a tattoo appears on the outside of her left leg. "Huh." Weiss said looking at it.

"She did it. Shiva has accepted Weiss." Alfarr says as the others start to receive their tattoos.

Reese laughs as she looks at her tattoo on her arm. "This is awesome."

Qrow chuckles. "Now that we got them all, shouldn't we go help the others?" He asks pointing behind him.

"You are right for once. Maybe your summon is going to keep you sober." Alfarr jokes.

Qrow frowns. "That guardian stole my drink." He said bitter.

"Man, now I know what this feels like." Fox says feeling the rush of power.

Alfarr sighs. "Don't let it go to your head."

Fox smiles. "Sure. Now should we go?"

"What does the compass say and how the heck can I have two?" Yang asks having finished bonding with her now guardian.

Alfarr takes out his compass and sees it just relaxed and not as erratic as before without telling anything. "No, we are done here." Alfarr says.

Qrow sighs in relief. "Then let's get out there and get out other team out of there."


	24. Chapter 24: Ice Sculpture

"Get out of the ravine!" Winter yells to the others as she runs.

"This was a horrible idea!" Sun calls.

"It was your idea as well!" Neptune yells as he ran away from the glob of fire.

"Why did you listen to me?!" Sun yells.

Winter rolls her eyes. "Because you were the only one to have a proper idea!"

"I hate my ideas!" Sun yells.

"If it doesn't kill us with fire, it will eat us!" Velvet calls.

"Meep! Meep!" Carby yells as he follows her.

Tyranus roars as it chases them before boulders start falling from the top. The Tyranus growls and shakes its head before roaring at where the rock came from.

"Oh, it is pissed now." Scarlet says looking down.

Alfarr huffs. "Yeah, it is. I think he wants to bite the heck out of us. Well…this ain't going to fix itself." He said backing up a bit.

"Come on kid, time to get in there and help." Qrow says.

Alfarr chuckles. "Why do you think I'm doing this?" He asks before running and jumping off the cliff.

"Oh he is a daredevil." Reese says following.

Alfarr chuckles as he holds his hand over his tattooed hand and out comes a red gem to which he lets go before taking out his sword and slices it before it glowed and changes into the draconic warrior from before who takes out its flaming swords and stabs it in the side of its head, making it roar and tries to shake him off.

"Dust may not hurt you but guardians sure can." Alfarr says trying to stab Volcanus, but has trouble piercing the flesh.

The draconic warrior catches him and puts him on the head. He roar talks at Alfarr as he takes out a sword and starts stabbing the head.

"I know, but my weapon isn't effective unlike yours." Alfarr says as others start to land.

The draconic warrior just looks to him.

Alfarr stares at him confused before realizing. "Oh." He said before taking both his swords and makes the rifle and starts trying to fire into the head.

Volcanus, feeling this, roars and charges forward faster, trying to knock them off. "Everyone get out of the way!" Yang yells as she and Charedon tries to punch the bony spine that was showing under the hard scales.

Tyranus roars as it runs and starts to sway a bit as Pyrrha tripped. "Pyrrha!" Jaune yells out as he tries to stab the scales and doesn't notice his hand glowing before a gem suddenly appeared from it and he notices it over his hand and grabs it before smashing it against the Tyranus's scales and an energy orb appears where it was before flying towards the head before it changes into a knight with a large broadsword and stabs it into the neck and pushes it into another direction.

"He finally pulled it off." Yang says say she kept trying to do damage, but couldn't see any real signs of it as Tyranus kept rampaging.

Alfarr frowns as the stab in the neck looks like a simple cut. "We have to try something else."

"How about a colder climate?!" Winter yells from the ground as her familiar tries to claw at the legs only to be crushed by Tyrannus.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Alfarr says as his new guardian was making better headway than he was.

Winter frowns at the loss and takes out her sword. "Maybe a little area of effect." She said before firing dust energy shoots of pure white and tries to hit the head and only a few does that ices the scales a bit before melting. "Too hot!"

"Isn't Shiva an ice god?!" Qrow asks.

"Weiss!" Alfarr yells.

Weiss frowns as she stayed on the cliff. "Dang it." She said before looking to her tattoo. "You better be useful." She said before holding her hand over it and grabs the gem as it comes out and throws it into the air as Tyranus comes rumbling towards her place. She then fires a dust shot at it and makes it explode to which a burst of ice came out with Shiva leading it along as it creates ice waves all over the place and seems to freeze anything it touches as plants and trees stood no chance.

Weiss smiles as the ice wave gets on to the Tyranus and freezes his leg in place before moving onto the next leg as it tries to stomp and bite its way out. Weiss cheers before stopping and grunting as she held a hand to where her heart is. "What the…?" She groans out as she drops her sword.

Alfarr jumps off the head and gets back into the cliff and climbs up to her. "Weiss?" He asks looking her over.

"My body is in pain." Weiss says.

"The power is too great for you can't sustain Shiva at your level." Alfarr says worried which Weiss didn't miss.

Weiss gulps as she falls to the ground and looks to him. "What's going to happen?" She asks as Shiva kept going.

"You have to call her back. We will find another way." Alfarr says quickly.

Weiss groans. "How?" She asks grabbing her dress hard.

"Order her back." Alfarr says.

Shiva feels a tug and looks to see her master on the ground and clutching where her heart is and frowns. Shiva then spins and dives into the ice wave and laughs as another large woman that seems to have some metal curved plates on her with another one who comes out from the end and have more metal plates and have complete amour on itself while still looking the same before they both split off and went their own way and tries to create more ice waves and flies around the Tyranus who roars.

"I feel better." Weiss says surprised.

Alfarr looks to where Shiva is supposed to be and smiles a bit. "She split. She split into two for you."

Weiss looks up and smiles at the sight. "So how do we get this guy?" She asks standing up.

Alfarr chuckles. "Let her end it. She has been doing it for a while." He said as the two Shivas kept going around Tyranus, freezing his body parts in place while putting another layer on top of them and then both of them start coming together as they go towards the head from the tail as everyone starts getting off as the ice freezes over the body and holds it in place before they both came to the head and gives a punch from both and made a solid ice block. Both Shivas look to each other before heading to Weiss and Alfarr and stops in front of them before bowing and then both turning into a ball of energy as one heads to her current tattoo while the other heads to her other leg and makes another tattoo.

"Whoa." Alfarr says still holding Weiss.

Weiss looks to her tattoo and smiles. "I got two now."

"To do that, she must have split her power to reduce the strain and yet Tyranus is still frozen…FINISH HIM!" Alfarr yells.

Weiss smiles greatly as the ice starts to crack under the strain of everyone pelting on it with gunfire and blasts while everyone starts to move away from it before an ice piece with a piece of the body fell off and everyone focus there and the whole body starts to crack more before it all fell apart with a smash and crash as all the pieces fell apart and the body parts could only follow with some blood spurt out from it as everyone stops and lowers their weapons.

Weiss sighs in relief before looking at herself to see Alfarr still holding her and smirks at him. "You know you can let go now, right?"

"We…we did it." Alfarr says in shock.

Weiss pokes his head. "Alfarr, let go of me."

"One of the rulers of Avalon has been killed by us." Alfarr says falling to his knees.

Weiss sighs as she fixes her dress and pokes his head. "Alfarr."

"W…what?" Alfarr asks snapping out of it.

Weiss smiles. "We need to get to the others."

"I'm in shock we killed one of the strongest in Avalon one that ruled for four hundred years over this valley." Alfarr says.

Weiss sighs. "Yes and we need to leave before the other creatures in the land start to realize that."

"It's lair." Alfarr suddenly says.

Weiss blinks. "Huh?"

"It's lair. There is no telling what could be stored in its lair." Alfarr repeats.

Weiss holds a finger up before stopping it. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"It's a nest?" Alfarr asks.

Everyone was staring at the large nest which only had one large egg. "How…?" Yang asks as she tries to point behind her.

"…do not tell me, all this time Volcanus was a female." Alfarr says.

"And a mother." Ruby said looking closely at it.

"…we are taking it." Alfarr says.

Yang looks shocked. "Um…"

"I'll hold it!" Ruby cheers holding the egg in her arms.

"Let's see if we can find anything else around here." Sun says.

Ruby hops over to Alfarr. "Can we keep this little one if it hatches?"

"Yes, I think we should." Alfarr says.

Ruby cheers as she hops around him.

"Oh what have you done?" Yang says as even Qrow watches in shock.

Alfarr smiles. "Gave us a big pet."

"Hey cool, there is gold and stuff in here." Sun says coming out of a partially destroyed building with a chest.

"Who wants to bet those were part of the funds to start a city here in the valley?" Oobleck asks.

Most of the people raised their hands.

"All in favor of keeping the loot?" Sun asks.

"Aye." Qrow said.

"Motion passed." Sun says.

Alfarr shakes his head as he keeps looking over the egg. "So you want to the keep the little one huh? Not anyone else?"

"We will raise the egg." Ruby says.

Coco laughs as she hugs them both. "Don't forget me."

"So…I think you have someone to talk to when we get back right?" Alfarr asks.

"Who?" Coco asks.

"Reese. She was hitting on me when we were alone." Alfarr whispers to them.

They both blink and looks toward Reese with her team and checking each other's tattoos.

"Got it." Coco says as Ruby walked over to secure the egg on a sled.

Reese chuckles before seeing Coco walking over. "Yes?" She asks knowing she was here for her.

"We need to talk." Coco says.

Reese raises an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Flirting with my boyfriend." Coco whispers to her.

Reese goes wide eyed. "Um…about that…"

"We will talk when we get back to the village or ship." Coco says.

Reese gulps as she walks away. "Crap."

"Ok, so let's get out of here." Winter says after everything was secured.

* * *

"We made it back, finally." Brawnz says as they passed through the village gate.

Alfarr sighs as he walks straight to the temple. "I'll give word that we have come for what we need and will be leaving sometime soon."

"We will be at your house." Qrow says as Ruby happy holds onto the egg.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to cuddle that egg until it hatches?"

"Of course not. Just until we get the little one inside is set up in a nest or incubator." Ruby says.

Yang smirks. "So you are going to be the momma who sits on it and Alfarr is the husband who gives you the food?"

"We will speak of this later." Ruby says.

Yang chuckles. "You are going to sit on it, aren't you?"

"Of course not." Ruby says.

Yang keeps chuckling. "Oh, you are going to be a good girlfriend for Alfarr."

Ruby just smirks looking forward to reminding Yang she has approval to get with him.

Winter sighs as she looks to Weiss and smiles. "So…you have your own guardian that is even better than my summon."

"Yes…let us not mention who it is to the village. Remember who they revere." Weiss whispers to her sister.

Winter nods. "I have to agree. But not bad."

* * *

"So basically you found the headquarters of a band of people that were legends to Alfarr's people and it contained several materia." Winter says sitting at the table of Alfarr's house.

Qrow nods. "Yep, everyone in the group has one, even me…and I hate mine."

"Because it stole his canteen." Yang says walking away.

Winter smirks at Qrow. "I'm going to love your guardian."

"I found all of them." Weiss says looking through the guardian book.

Winter chuckles. "What's his?"

"Metagolem, a Guardian of the earth. It is as strong as an attacker or defender." Weiss says showing the drawing.

Winter chuckles. "Okay. Now what about the rest of the group?"

"Well. Brawnz got Springer. He isn't much of a fighter but few are better at traps and puzzles." Weiss says.

Winter smiles. "And your friends?"

"Fox and Ruby got a Vigilante. Vigilante guardians are good at dealing damage and stealth, but not so well at taking a hit." Weiss reads.

Winter nods. "Any one of them standing though?"

"Apparently guardians are hard to kill as when they take too much damage or run out of energy, they go back from whence they came. Rebecca and Nadir got Iron squire. These guardians specialize in defending others with little attack options as they only have a huge shield." Weiss says.

Winter hums. "So they are the vanguard of the group."

"Next Yatsuhashi and Dakon have the Freelancer guardian. These guardians have a good mixture of offense and defense between their lances and shields. They seem like a more balanced Iron squire though they sacrifice some defense power." Weiss reads.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "A lance and a shield. Now that would be quite a combination."

"Next is the Hoplite guardian which May, Yang, and Reese got. This lion like centaurs, according to this, enhance each other's power, the more there are fighting together." Weiss reads.

Winter sighs. "Pity they are in different teams. Wait…didn't Yang already have one?"

"Yes, there is no known limit to the numbers of guardians a person can form with. Next, Jaune, I identified yours." Weiss says.

Jaune looks up. "What the heck did I have?"

"You have one of a group of guardians known as the knights of the round. A group of elite guardians. You have Denaroy, the loyal." Weiss says showing him Denaroy.

Jaune leans in and takes a look. "Wow. I have that?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, according to this, he is known as the loyal because several times in the past he stayed out to protect his summoner despite the risk of being destroyed from the damage he took in those battles." Weiss reads.

Jaune blinks as Phyrra looks over. "Huh. But…Jaune wasn't in danger so why did he come out?"

"Maybe it was easier because he synced with Denaroy with his desire to defend you." Qrow says.

Weiss smiles. "Talk about loyal."

"So what about the last one as we know you have Shiva." Blake says.

"Ah, yes. Alfarr's new guardian is Cavalier, the fierce. Another member of the knights of the round. He is the most battle hungry amongst the knights and excels at dealing damage rather than defending others." Weiss says.

Yang looks to her from her spot at the fireplace. "Strange. Alfarr is never that type and he got that one?"

"Must be hard for him to control then." Winter says.

Ruby sighs as she holds the egg still in her lap. "Wonder how hard it was for him when we got the big girl down. Sorry little one." She said the last part to the egg.

"Speaking of hard to control, where's Carby and Velvet?" Yang asks looking around.

* * *

"Marco." Velvet calls looking around the snow.

"Meep!" Carby calls as he scurries around.

Velvet frowns. "Marco!"

"Meep meep." Carby calls as he ducks behind a snowbank.

* * *

Ruby shrug. "Eh, I'm sure they are fine."

"So how you feel about Vigilante sis?" Yang asks.

Ruby smiles. "Kinda cool and kinda hidden and mysterious at the same time."

"So you also feel the rush when you got him?" Yang asks.

Ruby nods. "Yeah. How did it feel with Charedon when you got him?"

"A rush of power from getting the bond." Yang says.

Ruby smiles. "And your new one?"

"It was the same feeling of their power adding to mine." Yang says.

Ruby hums. "So not much huh?"

"What did you feel when yours bonded with you?" Yang asks.

Ruby sighs. "Just a cold of feeling, but then warm."

"Maybe it differs from person to person." Yang says.

Ruby nods. "Has to be. It was different guardians to different people."

"So you tried summoning him again?" Yang asks.

Ruby shakes her head. "Not by much."

"Well maybe Alfarr can help you as he summons Carby all the time." Yang says.

"Meep." Carby calls walking inside and shakes the snow off of himself.

"You two have fun?" Ruby asks.

Velvet gives a thumbs up as he undresses the heavy coat. "Yep. It's so cool."

"Don't you mean freezing?" Fox asks.

Velvet chuckles. "Nah. Just cool."

"So what do you think the horns Alfarr took from the shards of Tyrannus?" Yang asks.

Velvet hums. "Not really cool but they would make good fireplace settings."

Before anything else could be said, a horn was sounded from the temple.

"What the heck is that about?" Winter voiced everyone else's question.

"Take a look." Yang says as people are coming out of their houses and running to the temple.

Qrow hums. "Something tells me that this is about taking down Tyranus."

"Volcanus." Winter corrects.

Qrow waves her off. "Whatever."

* * *

Alfarr sighs as he enters the house looking tired.

"Geez, you look like you went a round with a Volcanus on your own." Coco remarks walking to him.

"Tired. Atlas made me train hard while the elder announced Tyrannus has been slain." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles as she walks over while still carrying the egg. "So…like Volcanus on your own?"

"No, they announced the task force took it down and recovered the guardians of the order of iron." Alfarr says sitting down.

Yang chuckles from the across the room at the fireplace. "So we can go home now?"

"Soon another storm will happen in the morning and then it should be clear." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "So staying for the next few days huh?"

"Only tomorrow." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "So…what do you want to do now?"

"Relax." Alfarr says leaning back.

Coco grins and gets on his lap before leaning against him. "No argument here."

"So you talk to Reese yet?" Alfarr whispers to her.

Coco nods. "Yeah, but I think you two should spend more time together. It really helps." She said leaning her head against his chest.

Alfarr rubs her back.

Coco smiles and sighs. "You sure are getting comfortable with us now. You used to be deathly afraid and blushing so much, you didn't move."

"Well I had you as I got used to it really fast." Alfarr says.

Coco grins. "So I'm the best?"

"Ruby, how is the egg?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs as she cradled the egg. "It's fine. And I'm keeping it very warm."

"I see." Alfarr says falling asleep.

Coco smirks and pokes his cheek and he snorts in his sleep. "Aw, let's get him to bed." She said getting off of him.

* * *

"And that is what happened." Oobleck says finishing his report.

Ozpin could only stare at the three. "So…let me get this straight, you went to his homeland and came to a rather weird welcome, went to the land where even they don't tread, distract a big creature that is called a ruler of the lands, while another team was getting the materia and found a god guardian, then took down the king and now you are all considered warriors of the land?" He asks deadpan.

"And brought back the egg." Oobleck says.

Ozpin groans as he rubs his head. "Why didn't I ever go on these trips?" He asks himself.

"Schedules." Glynda says.

Ozpin had somehow picked up his coffee cup that was on the food table on the other side of the room and spilled it on the schedule and short out the datapad. "Hate them."

"So can you use the incubator the academy owns?" Qrow asks.

Ozpin sighs. "Yes, go ahead. Might as well keep the egg."

"Also, I have pictures of all the animals though some are not in good quality or the creature isn't fully visible." Oobleck says.

Ozpin shakes his head. "We'll try to place down what you can and put it into the archives."

"James is to going flip." Qrow says making Winter glare at him.

Winter scoffs. "Oh just drink. Oh wait, you can't now." She said smirking.

"Why don't you just…" Qrow stopped when Ozpin talks.

"Can you save the couple counseling for later?"

"We are not a couple!" They both yelled.

"Sure you aren't." Ozpin says taking a sip.

They both just growled to themselves.

* * *

"They are back." Mercury says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Really now? Do you know what they have?"

"Didn't see anything, but they are bringing their weapons out." Mercury says as Cinder pulled up the plans for the ship they were using that Torchwick 'acquired'.

Emerald huffs. "So what's the plan since the last is somewhat screwed?"

"Change of plans. We are going to break into the ship and try and find any orbs they have found and another team will sneak into Beacon and steal any research or clues they have." Cinder says.

Mercury sighs. "When?"

"Give me a moment. I will send a fake message from Minstral's headmaster right before the towers go down for maintenance so Ozpin can't double check it." Cinder says.

"Got it. So what is the message?" Emerald asks.

"An exhibition match. Mercury, you will face Alfarr." Cinder says.

Mercury goes wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

"Is that a problem?" Cinder says.

"No offense, I know you want to test the guy because you are interested, but isn't putting him against me a bit much?" Mercury asks.

Emerald chuckles. "What? You afraid of the guardians?"

"Oh no, big bad rabbit…bunny…thing." Mercury stops, trying to think what Carby was.

Emerald stops as well. "Rat…?"

"Your plushy." Cinder says smirking at Emerald.

Emerald frowns. "Hey! Stay out of my plushies!"

"What?" Mercury trying not to laugh hearing that.

Emerald growls and starts throwing books at him. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Anyways. What we had planned, use it on him." Cinder says.

Mercury sighs. "Good then. At least the competition is back on."

"Yeah, for now." Cinder says smirking as she set her plan in motion.


	25. Chapter 25: Hey! Illegal!

Alfarr breathes deeply as he sits alone in his room meditating. He focused on the lesson his wind master taught him before they had left and tried to focus on creating a small controlled tornado in his palm.

"This is cool." Coco whispered over his shoulder as Ruby was over on his other shoulder.

"Shouldn't we close the door?" Ruby asks.

Coco waves her off. "Nah. We'll be fine."

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She asks still cradling the egg.

Coco then smirks. "Hey, this exercise is about concentration. How about we make it more difficult?"

"Um…no." Ruby says holding her egg.

"Shouldn't that be in the incubator?" Coco asks.

Ruby smiles. "I like holding this little one."

"How long till it even hatches?" Coco asks as she noticed Ozpin walking down the halls.

Ruby shrugs. "No idea. Maybe ask Alfarr here?"

Coco nudges her side and directs her to the approaching Ozpin.

Ruby yelps and tries to stand at attention. "Sir."

"Have I come at a bad time?" Ozpin asks.

Alfarr groans to himself as he tries to keep concentration. "Yes?"

"Alfarr, I need to see you." Ozpin says before telling him the situation.

Alfarr yells out as he loses his concentration. "Dang it. You have to kidding. I am not even in the games." He said as the girls watch the small tornado whip around the room before Alfarr clenched his hand and it dissipated after causing a mess.

"I'll go get the broom." Coco said walking to the closest.

"I'll get the mop." Ruby said following her.

"Yes, the request was strange but with the towers undergoing maintenance, I can't check it out." Ozpin says.

"Who am I facing?" Alfarr asks rubbing his head.

"Mercury Black." Ozpin said and Alfarr groans.

"I see, when is it?" Alfarr asks.

Ozpin hums. "Around tomorrow after lunch."

"I see." Alfarr says in thought.

"I will leave you two to instruct him in official tournament rules." Ozpin said.

Ruby and Coco wave at him as they keep cleaning.

"I will be back soon." Alfarr says walking away.

Ruby looks up from her cleaning. "Um…we have to tell you the rules."

"Go over them at dinner." Alfarr says walking away.

* * *

Mercury was doing pushups while Emerald was reading something when there was a knock on their door.

"Come in." Emerald said still reading.

Alfarr opened the door, not looking happy. "I am looking for your boss."

They both quickly stop and look to him surprised he came over. "Um…she's busy." Mercury said.

"If she is, I could kill you while I wait." Alfarr says bluntly letting them know he wasn't joking.

"Oh, no need for that." Cinder says coming out of the shower in the school uniform with her hair still wet.

"Let's talk in private." Alfarr says unamused.

Cinder looks slightly amused. "Aw, no good looks then for you?"

"I am still not fully convinced to not kill your people as I did warn you." Alfarr says before they walked off.

"Man, I was wrong. He is probably more bloodthirsty than…ow!" Mercury calls as he was hit with Neo's umbrella.

Emerald huffs. "Well…you did deserve that."

* * *

"So what can I do you for?" Cinder asks innocently smirking.

"You know well enough why I am here." Alfarr says glaring as they look out at the sea from an over watch.

Cinder chuckles. "Well enlighten me."

"I warned you not to fuck with me, my mission, or those close to me. If you did, I said I would kill you and all your little pawns." Alfarr says looking at her with his iris sharpened a bit.

Cinder laughs a little. "Really? You dragged a recently showered girl just to threaten her? I haven't even done anything. Besides, if I did…" She said picking up a rock and flicking it away to hit a wayward bird to make it fall. "You be dead too."

"You underestimate the wind too much." Alfarr says as a tree suddenly fell off the side of the over watch, it's stump with a perfectly smooth cut.

Cinder raises an eyebrow at that as she makes a wave ride up and wash the tree aside before the tree can catch the bird. "Or maybe you underestimate me."

"There is a difference between us." Alfarr says getting close up. "I am not afraid to die taking you down, but you. I smell the fear of death on you." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs and lets a wave catch the bird and makes it wash ashore. "Or maybe I am studying you."

"Study all you want, but remember, when studying a dangerous creature, don't get too close or tick it off or it will bare its fang." Alfarr warns.

Cinder playfully holds out her hands menacingly. "Rawr rawr." She said playfully.

"Also, you people are soft. You get too squeamish when it comes to survival. Me and my people though. We don't hesitate and out of respect for the influence you obtained so young, I won't rip out your throat this time. Next time though." Alfarr stops letting his threat hang before his eyes go back to normal.

Cinder smiles. "Such cute eyes."

"Also, tell your white fang spies over there to improve or not bother as I will cut their legs off and leave them hanging to bleed to death as I hate it when my own kind act like they do." Alfarr says getting a reaction from her.

Cinder frowns as he walks away. "Stupid boy." She said under her breath.

"So you aren't unable to get a reaction out of me huh?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Cinder scoffs. "As if I bother with you that much. At least I'm not the one fighting. We'll see how you really do tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I will return your little boy toy intact." Alfarr says reminding her of her taunting, making her smirk again.

"And I'll be sure to not harm your girls. Who knows, they could have been more fun if they were able to continue." Cinder trying to wipe her hair down.

Alfarr says nothing as he glares out before smirking inwardly. 'Search all you want, there are no materia in the ship.' Alfarr thinks.

Cinder sighs. "Well I better get going. Wouldn't want to watch a cold now." She said wringing her hair.

"Really, in this heat? Man you southerns really are wimps to the cold." Alfarr says.

Cinder shrugs. "Or maybe just not born in it like you. We are all different but there some things that keep us together."

"Whoa…I am not a great romantic, but even I think that was cheesy." Alfarr says before chuckling. "I never thought I would meet someone as bad as me at romantic stuff."

Cinder rolls her eyes. "You and me bad? Please. I had a guy wrapped around me finger and you didn't know it."

"They go for jail bait huh?" Alfarr jokes.

Cinder frowns. "And yet he still messes up."

"…I know this guy?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder shrugs. "How should I know? Are we even talking about the same person?"

"…he drunk nearly twenty-four seven?" Alfarr asks before they both facepalm. "God damn it Qrow." Alfarr says.

"Damn it Torchwick." She said under her breath.

"Everyone has at least one huh?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles. "Looks like we have something in common,"

"Two, we are both vicious and don't let anything get in our way if we can help it." Alfarr says walking away.

Cinder sighs. "Such a boneheaded boy."

* * *

"I'm telling you, the thing was huge. It was known as one of the kings of the land." Jaune says.

"Yeah right." One of the guys said at a table.

They hear snoring and looks to see Ruby sleeping on a table with a large egg in her arms. "What the…?"

"That was an egg in its nest. Tell me what hatches won't be big." Jaune says.

They just stared at the egg as Alfarr places a blanket over Ruby. "So what's the rules?" He whispered.

Coco smirked, going over the rules as Sun showed off his new necklace fashioned from one of the fangs of the former queen of the land of Avalon, impressing the girls and guys who would listen.

"That's right everyone. Feast your eyes on it and be amazed." Sun said showing it off as much as possible.

"Jeez." Neptune says rubbing his forehead as the rest of the task force seemed to be having fun as they work off the deadly mission.

"Well this is going well. And we are supposed to work with these guys?" Rebecca asks.

"Could have been worse. Could have easily lost someone like Reese and the croc." Neptune says.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "Croc?"

"The one you, Alfarr, and Reese brought back and we all stay away from the water after that." Neptune reminds.

Rebecca blinks. "Oh. That croc. Yeah, it was big…and tasty."

"And it was a meno apparently." Neptune says.

Rebecca shrugs. "As long as it is dead and good to eat."

"Nice change of pace that we got to eat what we killed." Neptune says.

Rebecca smiles. "And you get to learn how to barbecue."

"I'm starting to like this assignment as we get to travel all over. Meeting new cultures and stuff, but I'm hoping that next time we won't be in such danger." Neptune says.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "You haven't much on this trip, haven't you?"

"I missed out on the guardians." Neptune says.

Rebecca sighs. "There are ale dangers as always. So if you want to be danger free, might as well get out of this group."

"I'm not asking for that. I'm hoping for less danger than that place for the next one." Neptune says.

"And away from the water." Scarlet adds.

Neptune frowns. "Yes…that too."

"So we all have our own room in the ship. How are you guys going to personalize?" Reese asks.

Neptune smiles. "A dessert style to it. Maybe a ranch."

"And here I thought I was the cowgirl." Rebecca says smirking.

Neptune nods before glaring at her. "Hey!"

Scarlet and Reese chuckle at hearing that.

Yang hums as she looks to her second tattoo. "It's strange to have two now."

"Psst. Yang." Nora whispers.

Yang looks over. "Yes? And why are you whispering?"

"Pyrrha says to let everyone know that in the next few days that the professor will want us to summon our guys in private so some scientist can study them a bit." Nora whispers.

Yang frowns. "And some of these guys come out when they want to."

"Yeah, they know." Nora says before zooming off.

Yang scratches her head in confusion. "The heck?"

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to this special series of matches." Professor Port says over the loudspeakers.

"Indeed, these match look to be some good ones." Oobleck says.

"And here comes our first. First up is Alfarr vs Mercury. Wait, Alfarr wasn't in the tournament, is he?" Port asks.

"No, no he wasn't. Alfarr was injured greatly in the grimm attack before the tournament and was ruled too injured to compete." Oobleck says.

Port hums. "So I guess he has healed enough to try a match himself then?"

"Oh yes he is and here come the competitors now." Oobleck says spotting Alfarr and Mercury.

Alfarr groans as Carby actually rubs his shoulders by tap dancing on it. "Meep?"

"Yeah, this is just going to be a pain." Alfarr says popping his neck.

Carby pats his head. "Meep meep." He said encouragingly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't hurt the boy toy." Alfarr jokes.

Carby squeaks laughing as he walks off and holding his sides.

Alfarr looked back to Mercury who didn't look amused.

Alfarr shrugs as he keeps stretching his arms. "You are paying for any treatment for my relaxing time. I think I may need since you are going to be a sore loser."

Mercury growls as he readies himself as Alfarr draws only one of his swords. "Now can you impress me enough to draw both?" Alfarr asks.

"Go get him Alfarr!" Ruby yells as she held the egg tightly.

"What? Cat got your tongue boy toy?" Alfarr asks taunting.

Mercury yells out as the bell rang and he charges before it could be sounded. "And the first one out of gate is Mercury…with a rather dumb first move." Port said.

"Yes, seems he has lost his cool from Alfarr's taunting." Oobleck says.

"Last one must have really hit home then." Port says as Alfarr blocked with his sword sending both skidding back from the recoil.

Alfarr hums. "Hear that? I'm guessing you were not good with girls. Is that why you hang out with two who are above you, in more than one way?" Alfarr says before blasting him with a blast of wind.

Mercury frowns as he spins kick the blast of air and makes it go another way before trying to get close and kick him.

"Oh I have also studied your matches closely. Wind user." Alfarr says before jumping over him and slashes his back the only thing protecting him is his aura.

Mercury growls as his shirt got ripped up and tries to roundhouse kick him and makes him block and sends him skidding.

"This all you got?" Alfarr asks making Mercury mad and starts kicking while turning on one leg, sending out many air bullet like balls.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "That is so bad unless he has control of them."

Soon the two combatants were in a dome of orbiting air bullets. "Oh, so you have a tiny bit of skill." Alfarr mocks as he moves to a defensive stance.

Mercury huffs as the air bullets starts to come down on Alfarr as he slices or blows them away before being overwhelmed and gets bombarded. Mercury sees this and starts walking away.

"Not too bad." Alfarr says getting up.

Mercury looks back surprised as he stops. "Well, looks like even the dome of air can't stop our famous hunter. What will Mercury do? Two more times until he is down and out?" Port asks.

"Playtime is over." Alfarr says before charging forwards.

Mercury frowns and jumps back before landing and then breaks the ground as he charges forward as well and prepares to kick him.

Alfarr, seeing this, make a dodge by inches before slamming the hilt into Mercury's stomach, knocking the wind out of him before Alfarr blasts him away with an air blast, making the buzzard sound.

"Woo hoo! Go Alfarr!" Ruby cheers as Coco laughs and claps.

"Better luck next time boy toy and tell the girls if they want to hand out with a real man, come look me up." Alfarr says turning to walk away.

Mercury frowns. "You…" He groans before launching himself at him and aims to kick him.

Alfarr sighs and looks to about to counter before quickly sheathing his sword to Mercury's shock, before being kicked away into the wall. "Okay, the wall hurts." He groans as he slid down.

"Alfarr!" Both Ruby and Coco yells as they look down at him and jump down to him.

"Wait, what?!" Port calls as he saw two things differently.

"Someone cut the feed and check it!" Oobleck yells.

"Uh oh." Mercury says as the security looked to him.

Alfarr groans as he stays laying down. "Okay, that hurt. Hi girls." He said smiling to them.

Coco looks him over. "What the heck happened?"

"Guy sucker punched me." Alfarr says knowingly smirking inwardly.

Ruby frowns. "Can I go kick his ass?"

"I think security is ahead of you." Alfarr says before they start hearing an alarm.

Coco looks up at the arena. "Wonder what that is for."

"Sound like it is coming from the academy." Alfarr says, his ears twitching under his cloak's hood.

* * *

"It's a lot of our research and stuff is gone and it looks like the ship was broken into as well. Luckily, no materia were on board." Oobleck says.

Alfarr scratches at his small bandages. "Nothing else huh?"

"We can duplicate the research easily. The problem is that we had a really promising place for a potential materia site." Oobleck says.

Alfarr frowns. "Do you remember where?"

"We will have to recreate our research once more before we can give an accurate decision." Oobleck says.

Alfarr groans. "Get it done. If whoever attacked this place, they could get materia of their own."

"We are aware of that. Which is why we already started." Oobleck says.

Alfarr nods as he rubs his forehead. "Now what is going on with Mercury?"

"We will give him detention for now." Ozpin says.

Alfarr smiles inwardly. "Good. Now then, is there anything else?"

"How are you? You took a nasty blow to the chest." Ozpin asks.

Alfarr shrugs. "It's fine. I took worse."

"That is all then. I will inform you of any new developments." Ozpin says and Alfarr turns to leave.

When the elevator opened up on the ground floor, Alfarr saw Reese there waiting.

Reese smiles and waves. "Hi. You okay?"

"I'm fine enough." Alfarr says before walking with her.

Reese raises an eyebrow as she hovers along. "Are you sure? You went into the wall pretty hard."

"Yeah I am, but I appreciate the thought." Alfarr says as Reese smiles.

Reese sighs in relief. "Good. It's still weird how that happen though. I mean…one screen showed you hitting him in the leg and our eyes show you flying off to the wall from a kick."

"Someone manipulating that with illusion powers. Mercury probably wanted me to hit him when he did that." Alfarr says.

Reese hums. "So what happened?"

"Someone broke into here and our ship. They were obviously looking for our materia, but unfortunately." Alfarr says stopping to let her finish.

Reese sighs. "There were none. Thank goodness."

"But we have bad news as well." Alfarr says.

Reese blinks. "What is it?"

"They stole all the research of potential materia locations and one looked promising I am told." Alfarr says.

Reese groans. "Great. Now what?"

"They are working to repiece their research together." Alfarr says not sounding in a good mood.

Reese looks worried. "Are you okay?" She asks taking a closer look.

"No, this is not anything good." Alfarr says.

Reese frowns. "I mean you. Are you okay?"

"Same." Alfarr says before he feels someone hugging him.

"Don't worry about hiding it." Reese said making sure he doesn't move for a bit.

Alfarr says nothing and just pats her head.

Reese smiles and hugs him tighter. "Now then, let's sit down somewhere and just enjoy some peaceful relaxation."

"I take it the others approved?" Alfarr asks.

Reese nods and pokes his forehead. "As long as I don't hurt the handsome guy here."

Alfarr smiles and walks with her.

Reese giggles and keeps hugging him. "So…what's the plans for now?"

"So what are you into?" Alfarr asks as they walk.

Reese shrugs. "Not by much. But I do love to do tricks with my board."

"Oh why don't you show me?" Alfarr asks.

Reese chuckles and let's go of him before moving away a bit and starts to ride her board a bit faster. "Any requests?"

"Show me what you got." Alfarr says.

Reese grins and rushes off before actually riding up building walls and tree trunks and spins in the air and flips around. "So?" She asks still doing tricks.

"You're quite the acrobat." Alfarr says.

Reese smiles as she speeds by him. "Thanks. Kinda my easiest part."

"You have the dexterity for it." Alfarr says.

Reese raises an eyebrow. "So you're saying I'm flexible huh?"

"Quick as well." Alfarr adds.

Reese sighs as she rides up to him. "Want more?"

"I'm happy if you are having fun." Alfarr says.

Reese giggles. "Sure am. What do you want to do now?" She asks hovering in circles around him.

"Personally, to hunt down those who did this and introduce them to the business end of my swords." Alfarr says.

Reese rolls her eyes. "Alfarr."

"I don't know what to do." Alfarr says.

Reese smiles. "Aw. I can help with that. We don't have much to do today. So…want to have a date?"

"I am still new to that so you will have to lead a bit." Alfarr says.

Reese then grins a bit. "It's okay. Come on." She said taking his hand and leading him off.

* * *

Ruby hums softly as she rubs the egg and still holds it close to her. "How long has she been carrying that thing?" Blake whispered to the rest on the other side of the room.

"Weeks." Yang says as she reads a book.

Weiss hums as she tries to work. "The egg is kinda growing on me. Makes me wonder how's the baby going to be like."

"Big and red?" Yang offers.

Weiss shrugs. "It's a suggestion. But why do I think Ruby is going to be doing a lot of dress up?"

"Why would she?" Blake asks.

They all look over to Ruby softly singing to the egg as she wraps blankets around it. "Just a feeling." Weiss said.

"So have any informed your parents on your new tattoos?" Blake asks.

Weiss chuckles nervously. "Well…"

"Ruby, Yang?" Blake asks.

Ruby and Yang smile. "Dad already threw Ozpin's cup out of the window in his office." Yang said as she helps Ruby wrap some blankets.

Ruby holds up a finger. "And Ozpin is still looking for a new one since the one he has now is held together by glue."

Yang smirks. "And I bet everyone hates glue mixing in their coffee."

"So have you two tried invoking your new guardians?" Blake asks.

They both look to their tattoos. "Not really." "Not yet." They said.

"Remember that scientist from all four kingdoms want to see the summoning and take readings today." Blake says noticing Weiss wearing stockings now.

Yang shrugs. "Eh, I need a spar anyways. It has been a while."

"They want to see your new one I bet." Blake says.

"Speaking of parents Weiss, have you talked to your father?" Ruby asks.

Weiss unconsciously pulls her stocking up higher. "Nope. Not yet." She said trying to work.

"Weiss, you in here?" Winter asks opening the door.

Weiss looks up as Winter walks in. "Oh, do you need something?"

"I need to talk to you about a few things in private." Winter says.

Weiss sighs and gets up and follows her. "Let's go."

After getting somewhere private, Winter turns to her little sister. "Ok, it's time we talked about Alfarr."

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "What for? He's a good teammate and knows about these." She said pointing to her legs.

"Sister, I noticed how you look at him, especially after that fight." Winter says.

Weiss frowns. "If you are saying I like him, you are sadly mistaken."

"Weiss you do. No matter how much you deny it." Winter says looking at Weiss' blush.

Weiss huffs. "I don't like him."

"Weiss, are you still afraid of making a connection?" Winter asks.

Weiss groans as she crosses her arms and looks away.

"Weiss, if you don't take a chance, you will miss him forever." Winter says.

Weiss sighs. "I know."

"You have to go after him." Winter says putting a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss groans. "Yeah, now I just have to find him."

"I'll help with that. Also, there are two other things." Winter says.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"First, our father will want to know about the quality of dust on the continent of Avalon." Winter says.

Weiss groans. "Alfarr doesn't not want his homeland being taken over and everything tourist."

"I know and one last thing. Father is coming for a visit." Winter says.

Weiss looks a bit shocked. "What? Why?"

"Our company built the engine so it has a vested part in the blades. Also, he wants to see these guardians and finally he is likely using the former two to come see us." Winter says.

Weiss sighs as she rubs her forehead. "I have the worst luck right now."

"Now you know. Let's go find him after you go see the others." Winter says.

Weiss groans as she keeps rubbing her head. "I feel I need more headache pills."

"This is why I have a prescription." Winter says.


	26. Chapter 26: Little Fire Reptile

"You have fun?" Alfarr asks.

Reese nods as she drinks away at her crazy drink he still can't fathom. "Yep." She said stopping before drinking away again.

Alfarr laughs as she tosses the can into the trash.

Reese sighs and looks to him. "How about you?"

"It was fun." Alfarr says wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Reese smiles and leans close to him. "Yeah, this was a great date. Even though it was my first."

"Can't say I am a Casanova myself." Alfarr admits.

Reese smirks. "Oh? You're a good date if I have to say it. Though you could use work on your kind words."

"But are you surprised seeing where I grew up?" Alfarr asks.

Reese nods. "Makes sense why you can't take the heat that well. Though that brings up the question of how well you deal with a warm person next to you."

"Oh, I appreciate them as in the cold you have to be close." Alfarr says.

Reese raises an eyebrow. "So you want a warm body next to you at all times?"

"Oh, you offering?" Alfarr asks jokingly.

Reese hits his side. "Shut up. You already got two ready for you."

"And you are three or do you think those two kept it quiet from me?" Alfarr asks.

Reese pats his head. "Such a cute one. Now then, I can help you out, but you have to promise to do the same."

"With what?" Alfarr asks.

Reese smiles. "Just that if I am dating you, you have to promise to date me back as well."

"Thought that was we were doing?" Alfarr jokes.

Reese pats his head once. "But also help out in some ways. You'll know it once you see it."

Alfarr smiles as they neared Beacon and spot Emerald sitting on a bench nearby. "You mind going on ahead? I have to run a few errands before I go back." Alfarr requests.

Reese nods and hovers ahead. "See ya cutie."

Alfarr waves and walks over and sits by Emerald after she was out of sight.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "So…you won." She said.

"Surprised I didn't defend myself?" Alfarr asks feeling the air shutter slightly just like when he fought Mercury.

Emerald huffs. "You are unbearable."

"Well I figured out what you were up to the moment I felt it. Your illusions are good but the thing is you may not have noticed but when you use it, the air slightly shutters. Normal hunters wouldn't notice but for one of the wind, trained as I have been, I felt it." Alfarr says.

Emerald raises an eyebrow to him. "Oh?"

Alfarr nods. "So was your boss surprised I figured out your plan at the last moment?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "Boss? I have no boss."

"Oh, so miss will light you on fire isn't your boss. Interesting, I will have to bring that up next time I see her." Alfarr says.

Emerald shakes her head. "What the heck do you want?"

"That is my question as I know you were waiting for me." Alfarr says.

Emerald huffs. "Who said I was waiting?"

"Please cut the act. I know white fang members in civilian clothes have been tailing me for a long time now." Alfarr says.

Almost all the civilians in the area went down alley ways. "You are a buzzkill." Emerald said.

"I'm not in the mood. Our work was stolen and the only reason I haven't attacked you yet was because I can't say for sure your people are not involved." Alfarr says.

Emerald smirks a bit. "Then why are you even bothering with me?"

"Because your goons are not leaving me alone." Alfarr says.

"So they are annoying you then?" Emerald asks.

"If they keep it up, they will start discovering bodies soon in the alleys." Alfarr says bluntly knowing no one could hear or see exactly what they were doing.

Emerald frowns. "You are an idiot."

"So why are you here? What do you or your boss want?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald shrugs. "Oh I don't know anything about that. Hey, how's the egg?"

"Hands off or you will lose them all together." Alfarr says before reaching and grabbing her arm which had his wallet in her hand.

Emerald raises an eyebrow and looks to where he grabs her. "Um…?"

"On both my money and the egg. It's Ruby and if your people touch it, I will demonstrate how my people skin a kill while they are alive and keep doing it to all of you I find." Alfarr threatens.

Emerald huffs and pulls her arm away. "You are an idiot."

"Oh, I don't know. Your boss liked it when I talked to her like that. She a masochist by the way?" Alfarr jokes nearly making Emerald laugh.

Emerald snorts in small laughter. "No, just a regular person."

"Ah, I got you to laugh. Am I better than the boy toy I fought?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald waves him off. "Nah, just a miniscule tough."

"Oh, so he fails so spectacularly, it makes you laugh?" Alfarr jokes making her laugh more.

Emerald chuckles as she they felt a killing intent somewhere. "Oh he's such a klutz."

"I heard a rumor he got sucker punched when you two went to eliminate a traitor to you." Alfarr says making Emerald laugh harder recalling that.

Emerald laughs out loud. "Yeah, he went flying straight into a wall too."

"So which was more humiliating for him, that or being made to clean all the bathrooms right now?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald grins. "Just seeing his ass kicked."

"Oh so him doing that is a very good day with you guys?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald chuckles before stopping. "Hey! You can't be that chummy with me." She said looking to him glaringly.

"Oh, so no making jokes at the boy toy's expense?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald stayed glaring at him. "Shut up. I had enough of you now." She said before looking to the pathway ahead.

"Oh, she likes me more than the boy toy and she knows it." Alfarr says getting up and leaves after the illusion dispelled.

Emerald huffs as she glares at him. "Idiot."

Alfarr walks through the front door and sitting there waiting was Weiss and Winter.

"So…Alfarr? Weiss here has something to say." Winter says pushing Weiss forward and walks off.

"Yes, Bearer of Shiva?" Alfarr asks with great respect and bows a bit.

Weiss blinks confused and caught off guard. "Wait? What?"

"You were chosen by Shiva and killed one of the twelve known kings. The name Weiss means a great deal to my people." Alfarr says.

Weiss blushes a bit from the praise. "So…what am I to them?"

"A hero." Alfarr says bluntly.

Weiss stares at him before giggling a bit. "Sorry, was expecting something else."

"What did you expect?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles. "I don't know. I thought they would see me as like a reincarnation."

"Ah, we don't believe in reincarnations. So what did you want to talk about?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss blushes a bit harder and looks away. "Um…"

Alfarr stands there waiting.

Weiss gulps and looks back to him. "Want to…go out sometime?"

"Are you asking me out in a date?" Alfarr asks blinking in surprise.

Weiss nods slowly. "Yeah, so…?"

"You do me an honor." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."

Alfarr smiles. "So may I have this dance madam?" Alfarr says.

Weiss giggles. "Sure. Come on." She said pulling him away.

* * *

"Ok, everyone ready?" Ozpin says as the gear is all set up.

"Ok then, come out Vigilante!" Ruby says before he is summoned.

Alfarr groans as he sends his out. "Let's go guys." He says as both his tattoos shine brightly before forming into Carby who immediately climbs on the dragon like knight's head.

Soon all but a few was summoned as they refuse to come out.

Yang groans as she pounds her chest. "Come on Charedon. This is no time to sleep right now or they could bug you all day."

Charedon and Denaroy were the only ones that wouldn't come out.

Jaune taps his tattoo. "I think mines broken now."

"Try to think of the feeling you felt when you summoned him." Alfarr says.

Jaune scratches his head in confusion before Yang tries to remember what that time is like as well.

Yang snaps her fingers in realization before moving a bit away from the group. "Time for a little spar." She said readying herself before her tattoo glowed and Charedon stood before her. "About time bone head." She said smirking.

"You called?" Charedon says getting into a combat stance.

Yang keeps smirking and points to the scientist. "Doctor checkup."

"No." Charedon says.

Yang frowns. "You are going to show off for this guy. Once and that's it. You can stay in all you want."

"No." Charedon says.

Yang frowns and walks up to while dropping her stance. "You better not leave. Do this or I'm going to get bothered a lot for you to come out. Once and that's it."

"No." Charedon says.

Yang sighs and slouches a bit. "Charedon."

"I refuse." He says.

Yang rubs her forehead. "Charedon…why don't you want to do this?"

"I will not waste my time doing things that are not battle." Charedon says.

"He is a hard headed one." Taiyang says watching from the side.

Yang groans. "Charedon. There is more to life than just fighting."

"Just having him out is enough for now." One of them says.

Yang blinks as Charedon huffs and turns back into an orb and flies into her. "Dang it. You got my other one, right?" She asks looking a bit mad to them.

"Yes." Oobleck says as Hoplite stands there.

Yang sighs and walks away as Hoplite heads back to her. "Better have some good meat." She said to herself.

The scientists proceed to take pictures and look over readings they got from the summoning.

Alfarr sighs as some of the guardians start to glare down each other. "No fighting kids." He jokingly said.

"So why are we doing this?" Coco asks.

"I think it's to develop a better way of locating materia than the compass that works when it feels like it." Alfarr says rubbing his temples.

Ruby leans over. "Is it working now?"

Alfarr pulls out the wildly spinning compass.

Ruby hums. "Same as always, aren't you?" She asks the compass.

"So what about the egg?" Alfarr asks as Taiyang walks over.

Ruby smiles as she looks to the egg in her arms. "Still okay, but I think it shook a little while ago. Might be just like kicking for a pregnant woman."

"Ruby, I think your dad is here." Alfarr says.

Ruby blinks to him. "Where?"

Alfarr points to the side at Taiyang.

Ruby slowly looks to the man with a slight glare and crossed arms. "Um…hi dad." She said nervously.

"Ruby." He greets.

Ruby laughs nervously before leaning over to Alfarr. "When were you going to tell me he was here?" She harshly whispered.

"I thought you knew." Alfarr whispers.

Ruby glares slightly. "I'm been working on my school life and this little guy." She said showing the egg to him.

"She has an egg which will hatch into her new pet." Coco says.

Ruby's father hums as he looks at them with a calculating look.

Alfarr sighs. "Just…keep the egg talk low, okay?" He asks Ruby.

"Here it is." Ruby says showing him and his eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

Ruby's father stared at the large egg as she had a blanket wrapped around it. "What kind of chicken made that?" He asks.

"Not a chicken. A ninety-foot fire breathing bipedal lizard." Alfarr says.

Ruby grins. "And I'm going to hatch this little one." She said holding the egg close.

Taiyang didn't know what to say to that.

Alfarr sighs and cover his face with his hand. "Now I know one of the reasons I was happy to leave my village." He said to himself.

Coco leans over. "You know…you do have to meet the family someday. Why don't you spend some time with him? Give him a spar maybe?"

"Because he will kill me." Alfarr whispers back.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Maybe using guardians? Give him a show?"

"Cavalier isn't known for holding back." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles as she walks past. "Neither is dad."

"And I rather not kill my future in laws." Alfarr says Ruby realizing he intends to marry her, given that statement.

Ruby blushes a bit. "Um…dad is pretty tough. You haven't seen him when he's really serious."

"Yeah, but the guardians are also really strong." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "And you haven't seen him fight either."

"I saw his speed and cutting powers." Alfarr says.

Ruby keeps smiling. "So?"

"Who is faster?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby grins. "You know my answer."

"You?" Alfarr jokes.

Ruby giggles. "Alfarr."

"What?" Alfarr asks feigning ignorance.

Ruby somehow hits his shoulder. "You're a piece of work."

"I know." Alfarr says as Ruby feels the egg wobble.

Ruby gasps and looks to the egg. "The little one is kicking again." She said trying to feel around.

The egg wobbles again.

Alfarr smiles as he places a hand on it and the egg seems to jump upwards towards his hand. "Aw, he likes you." Ruby said making sure she got a grip.

"I think the egg is about to hatch." Alfarr says drawing a lot of attention.

They all look over as the egg shakes some more. Ruby smiles and takes off her cloak before making it into a makeshift nest and puts the egg down on it. "Come on little one. Keep pushing." She said softly.

The egg only shakes more as Coco chuckles. "Aw. You know, the little one has to have a daddy too. Go on Alfarr." She said pushing him.

"I will if I am needed." Alfarr says as cracks begin to form.

Ruby giggles in excitement and an egg shell pushes out and falls off. "That's it. Push. Push." She said leaning in.

Alfarr sighs as he sees Oobleck out of the corner of his eye with a notebook ready. "Try and hold the little one close. We might need to with these guys around. Also, he will be hungry. Someone get some meat." He said covering the other side.

Some of the scientist run off to the dining hall as the crack forms around the top before the top she'll pops out and a little head comes out and croaks. "Aw, such a cutie." Ruby said smiling as the egg tips over and the little creatures to push itself out.

The little creature croaks and looks up to Alfarr and builds some flames in its mouth. Alfarr chuckles as it spits a fireball and Alfarr catches it while holding the flames at bay by making wind move through a layer between the fire and his hand. "Yeah, he's going to be a tough one." He said as it crawls out and looks around before it looks to Ruby and crawls to her.

"That is defiantly Volcanus's child." Qrow says.

The little Volcanus croaks as it crawls into Ruby's lap and curls up and starts to snore immediately.

Ruby smiles as she brings her cloak over and wraps it over the Volcanus and makes a makeshift blanket. "Aw, rest little one."

The small creature looks up at her with interest.

Alfarr chuckles as some people come back with boxes of meat. "Now let's feed this little one." He said grabbing a steak and holds it out for the little Volcanus to which it spits a fireball at it and the fire sticks to it and Alfarr immediately drops it to which it crawls and goes to the meat and starts chewing on it. "Huh. So not like a regular fireball. More like slime." He said trying to clean his hand of some oil like slime.

"Fascinating." Oobleck and a few other scientists that specializes in biology took notes.

Ruby frowns as she picks up the dropped meat and grabs the Volcanus and starts to feed it. "What should we call him?"

"You wanted to raise him so only right you choose." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles as she keeps feeding the little one. "Well…let's see. What's a good idea?" She asks herself.

"Something to do with fire?" Alfarr suggests.

Ruby hums as the Volcanus starts to eat the last bit and she grabs another as it fires at it and burn it before eating it. "Maybe Pyra?"

"Sounds good enough to me." Alfarr says.

Ruby grins. "You like that Pyra?" She asks looking to the newborn.

The fire spitting reptile paid little heed as it ate.

Ruby chuckles nervously as it still ate. "Okay. We'll finish your meal." She said helping to feed it.

"That is my daughter's pet?" Taiyang asks in disbelief.

Qrow sighs. "Looks like. Might as well make a place for it when he needs to be sent over. Also…it grows to be as large as a valley." He said the last part slowly.

"How long does it take for it to grow?" Taiyang asks worried.

Qrow hums. "Alfarr." He calls.

"Unknown, but it's mother was about sixty feet tall." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles as Taiyang gulps and sighs. "I'll get a construction crew." He said relenting.

"Thanks dad." Ruby says smiling.

Alfarr smiles. "I just know we might need to transfer over some of the creatures over. Keep it fed as it grows and we can create a whole new ecosystem. Even…studying them." He said grinning at the end.

"How on earth are we going to get that gigantic herbivore over here?" Weiss asks.

Alfarr sighs. "As much as it pains me to say this, we are going to need to get some young ones and raise them in a controlled environment until they are big enough to survive. They should be growing the same way our young child here is as well. Eggs and all." He said looking to Pyra as he ate and Carby was trying to sneak some meat.

After a while longer, the tests were concluded and everyone started walking off to do their own thing when Winter walks up to Weiss.

Weiss hums as she looks to her sister. "Yes?"

"Our father is here." Winter says.

Weiss stops. "Where?"

"Waiting for us at the hotel. Grab your boyfriend to introduce to him." Winter says.

Weiss sighs and goes to Alfarr as he looks over Pyra and makes sure he is comfortable in Ruby's arms. "Okay, just keep him warm." He said wrapping a blanket around him.

"Thanks." Ruby says.

Weiss groans at the prospect of what might happen. "Alfarr?" She calls.

"Yes?" Alfarr asks looking to her.

Weiss sighs. "It's time to meet my father."

"Your father?" Alfarr asks confused.

Weiss nods. "He's waiting to meet us."

"I will be back soon Ruby." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Hurry back. This one will need his daddy with him." She said holding up the sleeping Pyra.

Alfarr smiles and pats it's back before following Weiss. "So where is he?"

"In a good hotel." Weiss says.

Alfarr sighs. "So what do I need to expect?"

"It's hard to say. It depends on his mood." Weiss says.

Alfarr hums as he adjusts his cloaks. "And what is it now?"

"I don't know, but I have been avoiding his calls." Weiss admits.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I wanted to find my own way. Not just be the heir to the company." Weiss says.

Alfarr smiles. "That's great. But it's always a good idea to have a connection. Family is anywhere."

"Is that a hint of sadness in your voice?" Weiss asks.

Alfarr only brings his cowl up a bit higher and looks away a bit.

Weiss holds his arm. "It's ok." Weiss says.

Alfarr sighs. "It's fine. It's nothing much."

"It's not. I can tell." Weiss says.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "I can't hide much from you girls, can I?"

"No. Just no as I know how to cover up my feelings." Weiss says.

Alfarr chuckles. "Yeah, you girls are the best."

"Don't you forget it foxy." Weiss says.

Alfarr grins. "Foxy huh?"

"Well you are half fox." Weiss jokes.

Alfarr rolls his eyes. "Well you are a…yourself." He tried to say and he choked.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "I'm a what?" She asks too politely smiling.

Alfarr sighs. "I'm not that good with compliments, but you are…cu…cute." He managed to say. "Dang it. You girls can bring out the weird from me."

"Oh he is too adorable sister." Winter says smirking.

Alfarr groans. "The whole family?"

"Wait till you meet our father." Winter says.

"What is he like?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles. "Well…he's a bit…eccentric."

"That is one way to put it." Winter says.

Alfarr hums. "So do I need to worry about anything?"

"Not too bad I think." Winter says as they arrive at the hotel and get out of the car.

Alfarr sighs as he looks to the hotel. "Huh. I think this is the hotel I was in when I first came here."

"How did you afford it?" Weiss asks looking at him as this was the nicest hotel in town.

"I asked if these would be acceptable." Alfarr says pulling out a gold coin.

Weiss pulls it out of his hand and looks at it closely. "Alfarr! This is worth almost a thousand bucks to us."

"Really? This is our common currency in my village." Alfarr says.

Winter blinks surprised. "Alfarr…how much gold does your village have?" She asks slowly.

"We mine it every so often with our dust." Alfarr says.

Weiss just stares at him as he takes the coin back. 'He can't be that rich…can he?'

"The entire people are just sitting on a gold deposit I bet." Winter says.

"Correct. It has little value to us besides coins as it is too brittle for weapons and armor." Alfarr says.

Weiss was just staring at him in shock.

"So you don't know how valuable this is huh?" Winter asks.

Alfarr shrugs. "If it paid for most of the things I had to do, it's fine and don't care."

"So Weiss, I leave introducing your boyfriend to father." Winter says.

Weiss nods as she keeps looking him over before pulling him inside.

"Next stop, penthouse." Winter says.

Alfarr sighs as he sees Weiss's flushed face. "You are okay, right?"

"Fifty fifty." Weiss says as the elevator rises.

Alfarr rolls his eyes and wraps a hand around hers. "Just don't take it too far."

"Don't worry. Dad will most likely do that." Weiss says as the elevator stops.

Alfarr blinks. "How?"

"Very enthusiast." Winter says.

"Weiss, Winter, my two lovely daughters." A muscular man calls seeing them.

Alfarr goes wide eyed at the comically large man. "Wha…" He asks himself dumbfounded.

"Hello father." Weiss greets.

Alfarr blinks as the man chuckles. "Yes, hello my girls. Now then, who the heck are you?" The man asks who somehow got up close to Alfarr and he was staring at up at the man while he only came up high to his chest.

"Um…father, meet my boyfriend, Alfarr." Weiss says.

Alfarr could only stare up at the burly man. "Um…hi." He offered.

Weiss's father only raises an eyebrow. "Why the cloak?"

"He comes from a colder climate like we do." Weiss answers.

The man laughs. "A winter man. I like that." He said clasping his shoulder and sends Alfarr to the ground. "A good man." He said oblivious to Alfarr trying to gain his bearings on the ground.

"Yes, well he is also on the task force." Weiss says.

The man hums. "Wait, did you say boyfriend?"

"Yes, why?" Weiss asks.

The man picks up Alfarr by his collar and holds him up to his face. "How long have you been together?" He asks Alfarr.

"Last night." Alfarr answers a little sheepishly.

The man hums loudly. "And how?" He asks a bit more slowly.

"She asked me to be." Alfarr says.

The man looks to Weiss while still carrying Alfarr. "Is this true?"

"Yes father. I asked him." Weiss says twitching a bit that reminded her father of his wife a bit.

Winter shakes her head. "And after having two girls with him. She's a sneaky one."

The man takes a moment for laughing.

Alfarr was shaken around for a bit as he kept laughing. "Um…" Alfarr tries to say.

"You are something my daughter." He exclaimed patting her on the back.

Weiss grunts with each hit. "Thanks…dad."

"Oh right." He says before pulling her into a hug.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as he looks to Weiss. "So…your father?"

"Very eccentric." Winter says.

Alfarr smiles under his cowl. "You're a lucky girl. Just because you don't want to be an heir, doesn't mean you cut off connections. Just enjoy being family." He said distantly at the end.

Winter slaps his back, making him step forward. "So father, anything to say to him?"

He chuckles a bit. "Yes." He says before clearing his throat. "Welcome to the family."

Alfarr laughs a bit. "Thanks. Great to be a part of it. But I have a feeling I have more than one family now."

"Father." Weiss says blushing like crazy.

Her father smirks at her. "Yes?"

"I don't think that is what sister meant." Weiss says as Winter held back a laugh.

Alfarr blinks. "So what's the real talk?" He asks confused.

"This is the real talk." Weiss says.

Alfarr was about to speak before stopping. "What is that then?" He asks still confused.

"Father is controlling himself quite well right now." Weiss says.

Alfarr was still confused. "Why is he still controlled well?" He asks almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, usually he is not so in control." Weiss says.

Alfarr stops and freezes as he slowly looks to the man who seems to be standing still. "Um…? Are you okay…sir?"

"Oh what a glorious day today is as my youngest is to be wed!" The man yells dramatically and Alfarr swore he had a spotlight on him now.

Alfarr gulps as he leans over to Weiss. "Is he serious?" He whispered.

"Yes." Weiss says holding her forehead.

Alfarr gulps. "Um…what's going to happen now?"

"Oh, I must start making preparations immediately. Chair, table, a church." Her father says trying to think of what they will need.

Alfarr holds up a finger. "Um…sir?"

"The finest tailors must be contacted. Sparing no expense." The father says.

"Anyway to reach him now?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "Something shocking that is out of the norm."

Alfarr thinks for a bit as he continued his ramblings. "Wait. I'm dating three other girls!" He yells.

"That won't do it." Winter says.

"Father, a word." Weiss says.

The man stops his ramblings and looks to her. "Yes?"

"We haven't set a date yet." Weiss says.

The man quickly takes out a book. "Ah. When's a good time? Next two weeks or next holiday?"

"Father, we were thinking after school when we are certified to be huntsmen and huntress so it won't interfere with our studies." Weiss says.

He stops and closes the book. "Ah, I see."

"Look on the bright side. More time to plan." Winter says smirking egging him on.

The man laughs. "You're definitely a smart daughter I have raised." He said patting her back.


	27. Chapter 27: Gaining and Losing a Name

"Well that was interesting." Alfarr says.

Weiss giggles. "Yes, it was. Still shocked he is going to be planning our wedding?"

Alfarr looks to her. "You know…my people does things different. Wait till my godmothers get involved." Alfarr says.

Winter hums. "How are things different?"

Alfarr sighs and looks around for a bit. "There." He said pointing to two dogs walking with their owner.

They look over and see nothing much happening. "Okay, we have two dogs and a person. So what?" Winter asks.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "And now." He said before one of the dogs nipped the other's ear and it nipped back. "Remember how my people all have pointed ears?"

"Yes, why?" Weiss asks.

Alfarr sighs. "Well…when two of us get together, we can't nip each other's ears. It's a sign that you want to…well…" He said motioning to the owner who was separating the dogs. "You know. Anyway, we save that for marriage. Yes, we nip each other's ears like putting on a ring for your kind."

"Oh." Weiss says blushing.

Alfarr groans. "This is embarrassing. But yeah. And boy it's going to be tough with you girls. Especially since you have different ways. What do you usually do besides the rings?" He asks noting some people have gold rings on their fingers. "That's also an easy way to get mugged if you say gold is worth a lot here."

"Can we not talk about that here?" Weiss asks.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's embarrassing, that is why." Weiss says crimson once more.

Alfarr smiles a little. "Now you see the problems I am facing. I'm going to need to check up on Pyra and Ruby. Make sure they are doing okay. Shall we head back?"

"Yes, let's." Weiss says quickly.

Winter chuckles. "Look at her Alfarr. You got her flustered."

"What you trying to do all night?" Alfarr asks.

"It's fun to mess with my little sister." Winter says.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Oh boy. Like siblings like I know of."

"Your godmother and her brother?" Weiss asks resting against them on the car ride back.

Alfarr nods. "Those two are crazy sometimes."

"So your godmother, is she sick?" Weiss asks.

Alfarr looks to her. "What makes you say that?"

"You mentioned it when you talked to him when you thought you two were alone." Weiss says.

Alfarr sighs. "Yes. We are not sure what it is, but she hasn't as much energy as she usually has." Alfarr says.

Winter hums. "Maybe our people can take a look? If she allows?"

"The elder and the five warriors have talked about it and for all I know, they still are discussing it. The only reason we were allowed to land and proceed with no interference was because of my mission. My people have isolated themselves for as long as we can remember so going to outsiders will be hard for some." Alfarr says.

Winter sighs. "Understandable. Guess it's only a matter of time now."

"Yes, still the look on his face when he examined that dust crystal was interesting." Alfarr says.

"One of the few times I seen him stunned to silence and slack jawed." Winter says.

Alfarr smiles. "I'm guessing he's going to be trying to make it refined as well?"

"Something that pure is so rare for us we have to experiment with refining it." Winter says.

Alfarr shakes his head. "That will take a while to do. Maybe a few years."

"Unlike you who made an art out of it." Winter says.

Alfarr smiles. "Well…I did have a lot of practice."

"Yeah, practice." Weiss says sarcastically.

* * *

"So how is it going?" Cinder asks Adam.

"Our people are deciphering the research now. A lot of stuff to sort through makes me wonder if they had any good leads at this point." The white fang leader says.

Cinder groans. "It's wasn't easy grabbing these things. Traps and all. What else did they have that we can read now?"

"What about the ship, get anything?" Adam asks.

Cinder groans as she looks to the jumbled mess of electronics. "Not really. Well…not my department exactly. However, they were close to something. I know it. I need to find these energy beings."

"I saw a vault on the blueprints. There was nothing?" Adam asks.

"Nada zip zilch." Roman says.

Cinder sighs. "Might haven't use it yet until their next assessment. Maybe there might be something in all drives we took."

"Hey, here is an idea. From what I understand, they bond to people right?" Roman asks.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"What if it was empty because all these things already bonded with someone." Roman says.

Cinder frowns. "So then we need to get to our own first."

"Yeah." Roman says as Adam looked at Roman strangely as that sounded really intelligent and Roman turns to glare at him, sensing the insult.

Adam shrinks back a little. "Take it easy on the glares."

"You were thinking of an insult to me, didn't you?" Roman asks.

"Hey, didn't you get your ass beat and had to be a chauffeur for the winner?" Cinder asks.

Roman only growls before remembering something. "So what about Mercury. He found out and captured?"

Cinder frowns and shakes her head. "No, they think he's just a cheating scumbag right now. If anything, he'll get probation if he's lucky."

"So we can sneak him out?" Roman asks.

"Yeah, when we choose to." Cinder says.

"You're going to let him rot, aren't you?" Adam asks deadpan.

"No, just if he disappears now, it looks suspicious and besides, I get to laugh at the thought of him having to clean the bathrooms." Cinder says.

Adam's eyebrow twitches. "You're a sadist, you know that?"

"Sure glad neither of us have caught her eye." Roman whispers to him.

"I feel sorry for the one who has." Adam whispers back.

* * *

Alfarr's ear twitches. "Why do I feel a sense of dread?" Alfarr asks looking out from the top of Beacon letting the wind blow past him.

"Um…aren't you coming down? This attic is great and all, but we all like to study without you out here." Coco asks from a roof access a little below.

"I like it up here. This is where I am most comfortable in this city." Alfarr says.

Coco softly smiles. "And not with your girls? Being beside them? We aren't a good comfortable spot?"

"You know what I mean. This is the closest feeling I get to being home." Alfarr says.

Ruby sticks her head out beside Coco's. "So we aren't home to you?"

"You know what I mean. I like to be up here where the wind flows with no obstructions." Alfarr says.

Reese sticks her head out as well. "Alfarr, just come in for a bit. We would like our warm pillow near us."

"Alright." Alfarr says getting up. "Also, I am thinking of growing my hair out a bit instead of it being so short." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles as she brings her head out as well. "Well, we could make an assumption as soon as you come in and put your hood down."

"Weiss!" The rest yelled as they all got stuck in the access door.

"Meep meep!" Carby cheers as he got his head stuck as well.

Pyra croaks as he brings his head out as well.

"Oh boy." Alfarr says.

* * *

"It's been nearly a month and they are still piecing the information back together." Alfarr says.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Weiss asks as he was staring at his notes in class. "And what the heck did you write?"

"Oh, that is right. You can't read my people's written language." Alfarr says leaning back as class had ended.

Weiss hums. "Right. So…you weren't talking to me as there is no one else around? Why?"

"I'm getting antsy." Alfarr says tapping his foot.

Weiss shakes her head. "Well…you got me here. What do you want to do to pass the time?"

Alfarr says nothing as he thinks. "How did they know about the layout of the ship?" Alfarr asks himself going over the break in last month again in his head, trying to find a common thread.

Weiss hums. "Maybe the plans are connected to most of the systems around here and they hacked in."

"Maybe…I will be back soon. Going to look up something." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles. "Don't end up in the hospital again."

Alfarr chuckles. "For my girls." He said packing up and leaving.

* * *

"So the ship was constructed in a secret hidden military factory, but the engine was produced by the Schnee corporation." Alfarr reads before something clicked and his eyes narrowed. "The white fang." Alfarr growls before rising from his chair and his next destination was Junior's bar. "So can you tell me anything?" Alfarr says moving the six gold around on the bar.

Junior just keeps staring. "You just came in and ask if I can tell anything. I don't know what to say without a direction."

"White fang. Tell me where they are and four more are added." Alfarr says.

Junior shrugs. "Don't know much. Just that they are heading out to the forest in the middle of nowhere for some reason." He said reaching for the gold.

"Exact location?" Alfarr asks holding four more pieces in between his fingers.

Junior stops and frowns. "Just that it's near a little pond. Kinda famous for a healing legend."

"Any specifics to that legend?" Alfarr asks handing him all ten coins.

Junior smiles as he collects them all. "Mary Ann."

"Thanks Junior. I'll get your two girls a break from the drunk for a bit as well. I know they will like that." Alfarr says getting Qrow and dragging him away.

"Qrow, I got a lead on the guys who hit us." Alfarr says.

Qrow immediately looks to him. "Where?"

"I will show you where." Alfarr says.

"From the info Junior gave me, the white fang is gathering here for some unexplained reason." Alfarr says pointing to the lake from the legend.

Qrow hums. "The classic healing legend. Though ironically it's now a cesspool from everyone taking a dip now."

"Why do you suspect the white fang were the ones?" Blake asks.

"I looked it up and our ship was made in secret except for one part the engine. That was made by the Schnee corporation. To have made the engine compatible, they would need the blueprints." Alfarr says.

"So?" Yang asks.

"Faunus helped make it and we all know that the white fang has to have someone feeding them info from it either paying them or infiltrated themselves." Alfarr says.

Winter frowns. "So where do we go from here?"

"They wouldn't go there unless they were sure. We have to get there now." Blake says.

"Agreed. Time for an urgent mission. Everyone man your posts. We are going in." Qrow orders.

"Right." Everyone said before going to their station.

"Control tower requesting immediate clearance. Code Seven." Emma says over the radio.

"Permission granted. You are cleared." Control tower said.

"Rogar, leaving now." Emma says as the pilot took off.

Alfarr frowns as he keeps looking to the map. "Hope your ready white fang. For you're about to get rocked."

"Better catchphrase buddy. Need a better one." Qrow said walking past drinking from his canteen.

"It's not a catchphrase, but a statement." Alfarr says.

Qrow stops and looks at him. "It's just the last line sucks." He said before laying on a couch.

* * *

"We are nearing the location. Everyone prepare to airdrop." Winter says.

"Wait, we're jumping?" Jaune asks a bit shocked.

"I can only imagine they would prepare for grimm and for us should we find them out." Alfarr says reminding them all how grimm are drawn to materia.

Qrow smirks. "You going to jump again?"

"Well we won't have t…" Alfarr was cut off by something rocking the ship.

"AA are firing at us from the sight!" The pilot yells over the intercom.

"Still think we shouldn't jump?" Alfarr asks.

Reese cheers as she flies out on her hover board while doing spins in the air. "Catch up guys!" She calls.

"Last one down!" Yang calls jumping out followed by Alfarr.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ruby yells as she jumps out with Weiss.

"Here we go again." Jaune says following with the rest as they flew over the site.

Reese grins as she grabs a branch and spins on it before letting go and lands on the ground. "Yes! Hard one hundred!"

Alfarr, as he fell, notched an arrow and charged his wind dust through it and fired at one of the AA emplacements.

Everyone saw an explosion as they all landed near the same area of Alfarr and Reese. "All right. Fan out and find that materia." Winter calls.

"And deal with the white fang." Qrow says landing and charges in.

Winter huffs as she follows her own group. "Always head first with him."

Alfarr ran through group after group, swatting those that got in his way away and shooting an arrow into another AA emplacement if he saw the opportunity. All the while, searching for something then he spotted a hole dug out of the ground.

"Over here!" Alfarr yells as he gets the others around the hole and stops at the edge and looks down in it.

"Cover me. I am going to take a look." Alfarr calls jumping down before the white fang could stop him.

"Hey! Don't move anymore!" A member said before he got slashed away by Alfarr running past.

'They dare desecrate this site with such dishonorable methods.' Alfarr thinks running through a blown open stone doorway. As he ran, he hits the white fang members with the back of his swords, letting them live but hurting from the impact till he came to a circular treasure room. Boxes were sitting around the room. Some were open and they had treasure and gold in them, but what got his attention was the stands that were the same as all the stands for materia before. There were over a hundred and they were all empty. Alfarr felt an uncontrollable rage building within him. They were too late. He had lost to them. 'No! You're not a berserker or a beast!' Alfarr thinks slamming his head against the wall hard enough to draw blood.

"Alfarr?" He heard a soft voice ask and looks to see only Ruby standing there looking a bit afraid.

"We lost this battle. They have the materia…and looks like some couldn't handle them." Alfarr says seeing several mutilated bodies and caskets most likely filled with more.

Ruby slowly walks toward him. "Isn't that good?"

"No, the white fang have them." Alfarr says.

Ruby leans down to him. "But there are a lot less than expected, right?"

"Take a quick count of the number of stands." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks around and stops at the sight. "What? But…that's…"

"More than a hundred but judging by the size and quality, they were mostly minor ones. All the same type with a few varieties except that type over there. They look different?" Alfarr asks pointing out two more detailed and a little bigger.

Ruby gulps. "What happens now?"

"Now it's a race to find the materia. We have competition besides grimm." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "We should go."

"We should take the treasure and…" Alfarr starts.

"Alfarr!" Ruby yells making him stop. "You are too wind up about this. We can come back later and deal with it next time. For now, it's time to get some rest." She said softly now.

"No, there is a reason for the treasure. It wouldn't be left in here with the materia if there wasn't, materia are more valuable than any treasure. Therefore, the treasure must contain a clue of some kind." Alfarr says.

Ruby holds his arm. "Alfarr, that's enough. Please."

"Ruby, grab the treasure so the others can look through it for us." Alfarr says.

Ruby nods and grabs a chest and starts leading him out. "You need to sleep." She said holding onto him.

"I will wait for the rest to get here. Will you wait with me?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby stops and looks at him. "Yeah. I will." She said sitting by him. "You are okay…right?"

"I am fine…I just have a hard time controlling my anger at time." Alfarr admits.

Ruby hums as she looks around. "Can you actually control it or does it get out of control?"

"I have to reign it in quickly or I lose control. That is why I slammed my head against the wall." Alfarr says.

Ruby starts to rub his head where he hit it. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Alfarr says as she touched his bleeding wound.

Ruby looks to her bloody hand. "Yeah, you need to rest."

"I will after they get here." Alfarr says bringing out a cloth and pressing it hard against his forehead.

Ruby quickly helps him and starts to clean him up before trying to press on the wound. "Oh Alfarr."

They both wait with the groaning white fang members still conscious until more of their group starting to show up.

"What the…?" Qrow asks as they all start looking around.

"Don't bother. The materia are all long gone." Alfarr says.

"Crap!" Most of them said.

"How many?" Winter asks seriously.

"Take a quick count." Alfarr says.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Winter said taking a quick look around at all the groaning bodies and pedestals.

"Yeah and it looks like some were incompatible." Alfarr says referring them to the bodies and caskets.

Qrow shakes his head. "If this is true and they figure out how to use the guardians, we are going to need to speed things along."

"Exactly. Also, there was treasure in the room. That is unusual unless they have a secret meaning hidden in them, maybe a clue to more materia if we are lucky." Alfarr says.

"Oh, we may be in luck then if they don't realize that and only think off using the treasure they already took to fund themselves." Qrow says.

Alfarr nods. "Now, we are going to need to hold off some of the school because if they get the next one, we might lose as it goes along."

"Your right. Time to redouble our efforts." Winter says.

* * *

"This is truly bad." Ironwood says.

Oobleck nods. "Yes and who knows what guardians they are. Could be simple like the last trip or maybe a god type."

"Either way, it's not good. I am reassigning divisions in the research and of soldiers here." Ironwood and his council nods.

Ozpin sighs. "I was really hoping of surprising them with their next gift but it's a good time as any. Ironwood. Bring them to their new training ground. Time for them to learn for some guardian on guardian battles. Even then, they need to learn how to fight white fang members as well. See if some of your prisoners are willing to be the new punching bags."

"Any idea how the white fang found out about this?" Another headmaster asks.

"We are unsure. It could be one of our communication tower is compromised and they listen in." Ozpin says.

Ironwood shakes his head as he sighs. "We are building up forces around these areas so they won't be able to get in easier."

"We should also increase security on accessing as well." The fourth headmaster says.

Oobleck nods. "Yes, we are currently working on that ever since the break in. Though it is untold how much protection we have until we are breached."

"That is a problem, but besides that you said that bodies of white fang were mutilated right? What caused that?" A council member of Vale asks.

Winter sighs. "Alfarr has mentioned that being rejected as a holder of the materia is a dangerous gambit. Seems they failed their tests to be the masters."

"So there is no guarantee of survival then." A headmaster says.

Oobleck nods. "Yes, which is why we are taking extra precaution with the students."

"Currently we have several that are compatible with guardians, but I wonder if there are more requirements than we know?" Ozpin thinks out loud.

Qrow huffs. "If there is, we haven't discovered them yet."

"Yeah, but for now we have all a good number and what about Alfarr's village? Any news on the diplomatic situation?" Ozpin asks.

"Still hard to get a feel?" A council member says.

"So neutral then." Ozpin says.

Oobleck sighs. "Alfarr has mentioned how his people are. I think our words are hard headed."

"Can you blame them? They have been in isolation for most of their existence." Ozpin says.

"Any ideas on how to please them?" A council member asks.

"I heard that one of Alfarr's godmothers is sick and they can't figure it out. If we cure her, then we will earn some goodwill." Qrow says.

"But the question is whether they would allow her to be cured by us. Somehow, that's the first step." Winter said.

"That is a job for the diplomats." Ozpin says.

"Somehow I think they are just going to be stubborn for a while." Qrow points out.

* * *

Alfarr sighs and hisses a bit as Coco puts some medical salve on his wound. "Do we have make you wear protective headgear every time you get mad?" She asks frowning.

"Better than losing control." Alfarr says.

Coco shakes her head as she keeps fixing him up. "You need self-control."

"It is hard. My people have a hard time controlling anger at times." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Yep, you're an idiot."

"Are you one to talk miss kick a grimm in the nuts?" Alfarr jokes.

Coco smiles and looks to him. "Yep and you're my idiot…and the others." She said before kissing his cheek. "We'll get them."

"One thing is certain, it is time to have all of us train to fight guardians and to take our training to the next level." Alfarr says.

Coco nods. "Yeah, we might get a training area now but it might take a while."

"What do you mean by the next level?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr looks stoic for a moment before talking. "Guardians can teach others their powers like Carby's shield." Alfarr says.

Carby coos as he stands on a desk nearby.

"So we can learn powers from our own summons?" Yang asks surprised.

Alfarr nods and groans as he gets up. "Yeah, maybe combining it with our…what did you call our inner power?" He asks confused.

"Aura." Coco says.

Alfarr nods. "Yes, that. Maybe work it with our aura powers. Like Ruby's guardian and her aura power is kinda the same thing and can work off each other."

"But how?" Yang asks.

"Ask them." Alfarr says holding a coupon for hot chocolate.

Yang blinks and takes it. "Oh…thanks." She said before walking off.

"And Carby, you get more hot chocolate if you share with me how to use your powers." Alfarr says and Carby starts drooling.

Ruby giggles and helps wipes Carby down. "Oh, such a cutie."

"So bribery huh?" Coco asks.

"What it works." Alfarr says.

Weiss chuckles. "Still…how are we going to get ours to be help with our new training sessions?"

"Try asking them and go from there." Alfarr says.

Weiss nods and walks off for a bit.

"So what now?" Reese asks fixing her board.

"Want to see what the lesson plan is?" Alfarr asks.

Reese nods. "Yeah, could make things easier."

"You two go ahead. We need to talk to Yang alone." Coco says grabbing Ruby and pulling her away.

"Wait, what about Pyra?" Ruby asks as the little reptile chew his large femur bone from his meal.

"He is fine." Coco says grabbing Yang as well.

"Hey!" Yang protests as she was dragged off.

"Ok, now that we are alone. Why haven't you made a move?" Coco asks.

Yang raises an eyebrow as Ruby blushes. "I'm not even with him." Yang said.

"I know. Why haven't you talked to him about your feelings?" Coco asks.

Yang glares at her. "He's my friend. I would rather stay that way."

"Yet, you fell for him." Coco says.

Yang blushes. "I did not."

"Sister, we have been through this." Ruby says.

Yang turns her glare to her. "Seriously?"

"Yes and you admitted you were falling for him." Ruby says.

Yang huffs. "I would rather keep it friends. He has enough on his plate for now."

"Come on Yang. If you don't tell him, I will." Ruby says making her eep.

Yang growls and huffs. "Fine, but I rather not hear about this later." She said before quickly heading back in and finds everything normal as she walks to Alfarr with a frown on her face.

"Everything go well?" Alfarr asks.

Yang growls slightly as she goes to him and picks him up by the collar. "I loathe you." She whispered.

"Huh?" Alfarr asks confused.

Yang sighs and kisses him making go wide eyed and Reese just drop her tools in shock.

"Question. Did any of us kiss him yet?" Ruby asks Coco as they watch from the doorway.

"Hardly. I just kiss his cheek to embarrass him." Coco says.

Alfarr starts to lose shock and wraps an arm around her.

They become wide eyed as the two really started kissing. "Maybe I should have really started kissing him." Coco said surprised.

Yang then let him down. "Not bad for a first timer." Yang says.

Alfarr blinks. "Yeah. No problem."

"So what do you say now sis?" Yang asks.

"When did you get so bold with boys?" Ruby asks bluntly.

"I always have been." Yang says smirking.

Coco smirks as she leans against the stiff Alfarr. "So…what she taste like?"

"Jagundar." Alfarr says slipping into his native tongue.

They look to him confused. "What?" They all asked with Yang sporting a frown and a raised eyebrow for a possible bad taste name.

Alfarr didn't respond at first till Yang smacked him upside the head, snapping him out of it. "Huh, what was the question?" Alfarr asks.

Yang huffs. "What did you say?"

"Jagundar? It's a drink from home. It also means kissing the sun." Alfarr says.

Yang stops and blushes as she stares at him surprised. "Wow…um…wasn't expecting that."

"It isn't a common drink. We need oranges and grapes to make it." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles a bit. "Wow."

Coco smirks. "Alright then, how do I taste?" She asks before kissing him.

"Ok, now you are just having fun with it." Reese says.

Coco chuckles into the kiss before pulling away. "So…what's the taste?"

Alfarr says nothing as his eyes were swirling.

Coco hums as she pokes his head. "Huh, must have overdone it."

"Yeah, even I didn't go as far as you did." Yang says smirking.

Coco grins. "Guess that makes me the better kisser."

"Oh, a competition huh?" Yang asks.

Reese brings up a finger. "Um…girls?"

"Yes?" Coco asks.

Reese points to Alfarr who was sitting on the bed and had steam coming out of his hood for some reason.

"Oh, he is overheating." Weiss says.

Ruby smiles and lowers his hood carefully as they saw he was completely crimson. "Aw, don't worry Alfarr. I won't kiss you."

"Someone get some ice." Reese says.

Ruby hums as she looks over his bandage wound and sees it was completely soaked in blood. "Oh boy." She said now replacing it.

"Man, he split his head good." Yang says.

Ruby sighs. "And that was just from him controlling his anger. I worry what else he could have done."

"There has to be a story to it." Weiss says putting a bag of ice on his face.

Coco raises an eyebrow as she sits by him. "Alfarr, care to tell us a story?"

Carby bounds up and sits on his lap and looks up to him. "Meep?" He asks worried.

Ruby became worried as he gains a slightly dark atmosphere around him and goes to Pyra before taking some of the oil dripping out of his mouth and starts to spread it around the newly bandage wound. "This should help with the pain."

"I get my anger from my bastard of a father." Alfarr admits.

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at him as they are now paying attention to him. 'So that's why.' Weiss thinks as she remembers what he said about his father.

"I hate him with every fiber of my being and I have nothing good to say about him." Alfarr says.

Coco was about to speak but stops as she couldn't come up with anything helpful.

"He was a berserker of my people. I refuse to be like him, a mindless animal." Alfarr says.

"How did he meet your mother?" Yang asks carefully.

"The village isn't that big remember?" Alfarr asks.

"Oh." Yang looks away and nervously clears her throat.

Alfarr then goes silent.

Everyone becomes nervously as the atmosphere becomes thicker in the air. "So what happened to him?" Weiss tries to ask.

"He disgraced himself and got many killed and instead of owning up for his mistake, he took his own life like a coward." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "So…your mother…?"

"Raised me by herself." Alfarr says not wanting to continue.

Coco sighs. "Come on girls. Let's go." She said getting up and picking up Carby. "Time for him to rest up that wound." She said placing Carby on her shoulder.

"Get well and cheer up soon." Yang says kissing him before leaving.

Weiss smiles slightly as she walks up. "I know why you told me all that. I won't take it with a grain of salt, but rather an ocean." She said before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Reese smiles as she walks up and actually puts a hand on his head. "Don't worry. Life gets better at times." She said before walking out.

Ruby giggles as she picks up Pyra. "For what it's worth and from the sounds of it…you aren't your father. In any way. In fact, you seem like my father than anything else."

'I will never be a fool hardy coward like you.' Alfarr thinks remembering his father.

Ruby leans down to him. "It's okay. If you need us, call us." She said about to bring his cowl up before he stops her by grabbing her hand.

"For you and the girls. Only you girls." He said smiling a bit and let's go of her.

Ruby smiles and let's go and grabs her bag. "See you tomorrow Alfarr." She said before leaving as Pyra croaks goodbye at him.

'Well played Cinder.' Alfarr thinks getting up and looks out the window.

* * *

"I have never felt such power." A member of the white fang says.

Adam hums as he looks to his tattoo and pokes at it. "Not bad. Though it begs the questions of what it can do."

"We won't know till we call them." Cinder says walking up.

Mercury huffs. "Maybe we can fight each other then."

"Thought you would be fixing your legs for shorts after all the cleaning." Emerald says.

Mercury shrugs. "Got it mostly fixed. Can work with it."

"Boss, we just got a report the site was hit." A white fang member said running up.

"What?!" Adam yells turning to him.

"It was Blade sir. They hit the site before we could take everything." The member says.

Adam growls. "You have to be kidding me. There could have more of these materia."

"Even if there was more, we have over a hundred of them now and still more potential leads to go on." Cinder says.

Adam raises an eyebrow. "Really? Well then where's the next site?"

"Your people are scouring through the notes still, right? By now, they should have an idea what to look for." Cinder says.

Adam huffs. "I lost a whole group from that site. They could have materia in them and we would have never known."

"Maybe, but we have gained much." Cinder says as Roman looked at one of the golden bowls.

Roman chuckles. "Not bad. This is almost pure gold. This will definitely fund my whole operation."

Adam rolls his eyes. "Or maybe keep it and show it off."

Roman frowns. "What good will that do? It's more valuable by selling it."

"Boys, no fighting over what to do with the spoils." Cinder says before noticing a seemingly out of place design on the golden bowl.

Emerald huffs. "So…what's the plan?"

"Roman, how many other have this design?" Cinder asks.

Roman hums confused before digging around the other spoils. "About a few more of them." He said picking them out.

Mercury raises an eyebrow interested. "What is it?"

"Doesn't this seem a little out of place compared to the others?" Cinder asks.

Adam sighs as he picks up one of the bowls. "Yep. Not really an artist, but this is out of place and completely messes up the flow."

Cinder hums. "Find the rest and see what can be found from it." She said tossing the bowl to Adam before walking away.

"You think it is a clue to more?" Emerald asks Cinder following her.

Cinder smiles a bit. "Well it could lead us to more. Why else would there be all this all over the treasure?"

"Some sort of offering?" Emerald offers.

"Well it has to be in there for some reason. Now let us head back and enjoy the rest of the school year." Cinder said.

"So what about him? He might have figured out we did it." Emerald says.

Cinder smirks. "I doubt he has enough of an idea to follow up for this. Let us enjoy them running around."

"Could you go see him? I'm afraid we will start losing people to him soon." Emerald says.

Cinder smiles. "Oh, I have been wanting to see him for a while now. He's kinda fun."

"He also got jokes and his nickname for Mercury is boy toy." Emerald says smiling.

Cinder stops and turns to him still working and smirks. "Oh I'm going to have fun with this."


	28. Chapter 28: Another Step

"I'm coming up with nothing." Oobleck said looking over the whole table of bowls and plates with strange designs.

"Maybe the designs themselves are significant?" Another research says.

Oobleck shakes his head as he tries to come up with combinations. "No, I'm not coming up with anything."

"Can I?" Alfarr asks walking in.

"Be my guest." Oobleck says.

Alfarr brings out his guardian book and starts looking through it at the symbols of each guardian until he stops and does a double take.

Oobleck raises an eyebrow at his reaction. "What is it?"

"Gar-ghoul." Alfarr says.

Everyone at the table looks confused. "What?" Most of them ask.

"This is the guardian Gar-ghoul's symbol." Alfarr says pointing it out in the book.

"You have to be kidding. So where is his materia?" Oobleck asks.

"I don't know, but I will leave this here for you to refer to." Alfarr says leaving the book behind.

* * *

"Hello you two." Alfarr says leaning onto a bench from behind it as he looks to Emerald and Cinder.

Emerald raises an eyebrow as Cinder smiles. "Hello my fun boy." She said now smirking.

"Well played." Alfarr says smirking at her.

Cinder chuckles. "Well played with what?"

"Beating us to the guardians." Alfarr says with a slight twitch knowing Emerald had already done her thing.

Cinder hums. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Alfarr chuckles. "And I suppose you decided to get a tattoo on your neck just yesterday."

"Oh he is mad." Emerald says smirking.

Alfarr laughs as he stands up before them before they all take out their weapons at each other and stop. "Just so you know, I hate you guys. If you haven't got it yet."

"Oh, I like you too." Cinder says.

Alfarr frowns and shakes his sword at her a bit. "Shut up. You even make a dangerous event happen. So…whoever gets the next one will decide a lot."

"Oh willing to bet for it?" Cinder asks.

Alfarr huffs. "Next materia and whatever you have left. Everything you took."

"How about a bit of the treasure in exchange you put up yourself?" Cinder says pushing his swords down and moves up and strokes his cheek.

Alfarr keeps frowning as he sheathes his swords as Emerald puts her guns away. "Only if you keep your end of the bargain."

"Oh, then you agree to be mine huh?" Cinder asks smirking.

Alfarr slaps her hand away. "I'll never be yours. In any way, unlike your boy toy." He said smirking a bit.

"Ok, I like that joke you started and never say never." Cinder says smirking.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "You will never get me. Grimms and guardians maybe, but never you."

"We shall see." Cinder says smirking, sending a shiver down Alfarr's spine.

Alfarr scoffs and quickly walks away. "Stupid woman."

"Whoa, you really want him?" Emerald asks.

"With him, it's so much easier with his knowledge on guardians." Cinder says.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "You sure he would even go for it?"

"I have ways to convince him. One of which is you." Cinder says.

Emerald looks a bit shocked. "Wait, what?"

"You have sex appeal if you would use it." Cinder says.

Emerald says nothing, trying to figure out whether she was joking or being serious.

Cinder chuckles. "Well, go on and strut yourself to him."

"I can't tell if you are being serious or not…are all who use the bow like this?" Emerald asks.

Cinder raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't reading comics again?"

"Roman stole mine." Emerald admits sadly.

Cinder shakes her head. "Just get him."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald says sighing.

* * *

"Okay, all these surprises have to stop and just give it." Yang voiced for everyone as they stood in front of a warehouse looking building that was still being constructed.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "I was just here. They have all equipment and treasure here. Strange they would bring us here for those. They have enough people here."

"Where do you keep getting this info from?" Jaune asks.

"Junior." Alfarr says getting Yang to look at him.

"How the heck are you paying him? I doubt that these guys are you an allowance." Yang asks.

Alfarr holds up a gold coin.

Everyone stops and looks at it with some greed and surprise. "How…?" Someone asks as Weiss sighs and shakes her head.

"This is common currency in my village." Alfarr says as a few start smirking.

"Don't." RWBY team and some of the other close girls say to the others with glares.

"Blake, May, why are you defending him?" Weiss asks confused.

They both shrug. "He's respectable and it's almost kinda of the team's job to protect their friends and family." Blake said.

"We going to talk about that or we going to see what they gave us this time?" Alfarr asks.

They all try to head in while trying to get the idea of a cheap money grab out of their heads before they all stop at the sight inside. "Whoa. That's big." Jaune said as they see a large arena with some tables around the sunk in arena. "This is amazing."

Alfarr whistles looking around. "Take a look at this place plenty of space." Alfarr says looking around and walking around.

"Oh Charedon is going to have fun busting up others." Yang said looking to the arena.

"Also we can train without fear of some students or unauthorized people seeing us summon our guardians." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "Yet it can't be just for our new friends. I'm thinking it has to include us as well. We aren't just going to stand still while they duke it out."

"I don't know about you, but that isn't my style." Alfarr says seeing a weight training machine. "How much weight does this have max?" Alfarr asks.

Most of them looks surprised at the chance of seeing Alfarr trying a lot of weights. "Um…based on that…about five hundred pounds. Can try to balance a thousand with some extra parts." Sun points out.

"Then I best begin. I have been slacking on my training lately." Alfarr says.

"How many can you lift?" Reese asks hovering by and looking at all the little things left on the ground.

"I should train my endurance." Alfarr says picking out a few five hundred pound weights and sets them on the ground before removing his swords, bow, and shoes.

Ruby blushes hard as Yang snickers at her and Ruby glares at her snickering. "Shut up." She hissed.

"Wanting to see his muscles dear sister?" Yang teases.

Alfarr then throws all six into the air before doing a handstand on just his palms and three weights each land on his feet.

All their jaws drop as they keep watching. "How…?" Qrow tries to ask.

Alfarr sighs. "Don't you guys have training to do?"

Winter shakes herself out of the trance before throwing a firecracker up and catches everyone's attention when it exploded. "Alright everyone. Either grab a sparring partner or get to weights or running around this place."

"Um…how long you going to stay like that?" Qrow asks as everyone took off.

"Hours at least. Till I collapse at most." Alfarr answers.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"To become stronger, you always run the risk of hurting yourself." Alfarr says.

Qrow hums as he grabs some little weights and starts bending his arm to lift it. "So…what else do you do?"

"I cannot do my usual training so I must improvise as best as I can." Alfarr says.

Qrow nods. "And what do you normally use?"

"We have specially designed training…in fact, now that I think about it, not enough weight. Please add more to both legs." Alfarr requests.

Qrow looks shocked. "You have to be kidding."

"No, this is nothing compared to the training I endured under my godmother." Alfarr says.

Qrow then becomes his normal self again and goes to get some weights. "Oh. Well then that explains a lot." He said before grabbing some heavy weights and starts stacking them. "How many?"

"Double the weight of each leg and we will go from there." Alfarr says.

Qrow sighs and takes a quick swig before he keeps stacking them and then backs off. "Well…how's that?"

"That should be fine." Alfarr says starting to do push-ups with as little movement as he could while trying to keep balance for all six on each foot.

Qrow whistles. "Hope I get that good."

"Is he even using aura?" Pyrrha asks.

Nora hums as she dodges Pyrrha's punches. "I don't think so."

"I am kind of scared to ask what training he went through then." Jaune says blocking Ren as all who heard that let their imagination run wild with that thought.

Ruby keeps watching Alfarr as she runs around the arena with Yang. "So…you think he can get half a ton?"

"Without aura, that is pushing human endurance…he isn't using his fingers at all." Blake says.

They look to see that Alfarr was actually standing on just his palms. "Wow, nice balance." Yang said.

"Why is he doing that way?" Weiss asks.

Winter smiles as they run past. "Maybe because he uses an element."

"You mean like how in school we had to keep that ice from melting?" Weiss asks.

Winter chuckles. "Well, it does teach control. His training right now probably helps with how much to send out and keep it that way."

The training continued with sparing and exercise for several hours. Alfarr hadn't stopped that entire time.

"Okay seriously, how long can you keep going?" Qrow asks resting up for the final time.

"Till I collapse or have to go." Alfarr says sweat dripping from his forehead onto the floor.

Qrow raises an eyebrow unamused. "So basically until you are out yourself or just bored?"

"I have to start making up for all the slack I have been having on my training." Alfarr says simply.

Qrow shakes his head as he gets up. "Well I'm done. I'm going to end. Enjoy the rest of your training guys." He said walking away.

After hours, Alfarr stopped and lower his legs to behind him, letting the weight fall onto the floor with a clatter.

Yang yelps as she snorts awake. "Geez Alfarr." She said checking the time sleepily. "Wow, a whole six hours holding that up and with wind. Not bad."

"Not exactly, but it is related to wind." Alfarr says.

"Oh, how?" Weiss asks.

"Can anyone wearing a skirt, hold it?" Alfarr asks.

All the girls with skirts blushes as they hold them down and frown slightly at him.

"That is one of the basics taught to wind users of my village as it leads to learning this the first technique of our style." Alfarr says before pushing his hands forwards and creates a gust.

All the girls with skirt yelps as they held down the skirts. "Alfarr." Ruby scolds.

"I gave you a warning when you asked, didn't I? Anyways the lesson usually requires us to walk around on our hands like that for weeks to months." Alfarr says.

Everyone stops and looks to him. "Weeks?" One asks. "Months?" Another ask.

"Depending on the person. Basically it teaches you how to push with your palms completely flat, allowing you to push the wind evenly." Alfarr says.

"Doesn't that take like…maybe a few days?" Rebecca asks.

"How so?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca shrugs. "Just that making your palm flat is kinda easy…unless your people doesn't have it that easy."

"It must become second nature to you to always keep your palms completely flat. That is what I was taught. It preludes the next phase of the technique." Alfarr says before thrusting one hand forward Towards a punching bag across the room and the wind puts a hole right through its center.

Winter shakes her head. "Yeah…let's try and keep the damage to the arena please."

Yang whistles seeing that. "So wind is very attack oriented." Yang says.

Alfarr shrugs. "Actually, it can also be this." He said before making a gust below her and sends her hovering above the ground.

"Hey!" Yang yells trying to reorient herself.

"So the better you become, the more balanced the wind school becomes huh?" Ruby asks before Yang falls into Alfarr's arms.

Alfarr nods. "Yep, for the most part." He said before looking to Yang. "Sorry for using you as an example." He said before putting her down.

Yang smirks before pulling him into a kiss. "All is forgiven." Yang says letting him stumble back.

Sun chuckles. "Not bad man. You're getting all the ladies…that I'm not getting." He said slouching at the end.

"I thought you were hitting it off with Octavia?" Alfarr whispers to him.

Sun looks to him with dead eyes. "A bit boring." He whispers back.

"What was that?" Octavia asks making Sun jump a bit.

"Nothing." Sun said quickly.

"Good boy." Octavia says scratching his head.

Sun smiles as Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Huh, so faunus qualities has some of the animals. Wait…doesn't that mean for females it is…" He stops as he looks the girls blushing a bit.

"Not another word." Blake warns.

"I said nothing." Alfarr says quickly.

Blake huffs. 'Great…but he's part fox as well so does that mean his people…'

"Do what?" Yang asks.

Alfarr sighs. "I rather not say." He said feeling some glares on him.

"We are getting off topic." Winter says.

Alfarr nods. "Well…since we're done. We might as go back to our rooms and rest up. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to really worn us out."

Winter nods. "Well we are getting close to our research getting back to what it once was. You are all dismissed and if you want they left didn't they?" She asks not missing a beat as only a few people remained.

"Any luck figuring out now they now what to look for?" Alfarr asks.

Winter frowns. "It's like an encoded message and we are missing the cipher to it."

"Gar-ghoul is what the legend of the gargoyle was based off of." Alfarr says.

Winter hums. "We are to need more. I doubt it's as simple as placing a plate over a book."

"Oh, can I?" Ruby asks. "I like puzzles."

Winter shrugs. "Any help is appreciated."

"What do you think Ruby?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "Maybe it's something special with the bowls. Sometimes the initial picture will lead you to what the goal is, while the next part can lead you to it."

Alfarr blinks surprised as does everyone else for a bit. "I think know what she is talking about. Excuse me." Alfarr said walking away.

"I'll go too. I am interested." Blake says following.

"Whatever you want to do Neko." Alfarr said the last part in a whisper.

Blake smiles before turning into a glare. "Don't mention that part of faunus again, got it?"

"What? It is cute." Alfarr jokes after they were far enough away from the others to hear him.

Blake rolls her eyes. "Don't your people have cycles?"

"Yes and no. Not nearly as strong since we are only half faunus." Alfarr says.

Blake shakes her head. "Then you don't even know the real problems we have sometimes."

"I see." Alfarr says before holding her.

Blake pushes him off. "What are you doing?"

"That isn't what is bothering you. It's the white fang again." Alfarr says.

Blake bites her thumb. "They are disrespectful to my kind. I just want it to end."

"They are the same for me if not worse for doing what they did to the ruins." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs. "What idea do you have?"

Alfarr shrugs. "What Ruby said. A second image."

Blake raises an eyebrow at that.

* * *

"Okay, this whole entry, I've been at it up and down. Nothing else is pointing us anywhere." Someone said as they read from the book Alfarr left behind.

Oobleck sighs. "Keep looking. We are not losing this next materia."

"Let me see this." Alfarr suddenly said picking up a bowl and looks it over.

Oobleck blinks. "Ah. Alfarr and Blake. Come to help speed up the research?"

"Yes, something Ruby said got me thinking. There were originally five type of hints that were generally left and each had so many sub categories. One of which can be puzzle pieces." Alfarr says looking at the symbol for Gar-ghoul closely.

Blake hums as she picks up one herself. "How far are you?" She asks as Alfarr taps the bowl a bit to get rid of some of the rust.

"Well we found hints to the gargoyle legend and starting to look into that and its origins." Oobleck says.

Blake nods before hears something and her ears flicks toward it. "Alfarr, tap that part again." She requests and he did as she walks over. "It's different." She said taking the bowl and taps around the bowl before hearing not a hollow sound. "This has something in it." She said before smashing it to the ground.

"Miss Blake!" Oobleck yells as he gets up out of his chair.

Blake only moves through the debris and picks up a stone piece. "Here." She said giving Alfarr the piece. "Does this help?"

Alfarr was genuinely surprised as he looks it over. "An…old picture of a tree?" He asks confused at the triangle piece. "Wait…Oobleck." Alfarr says showing him the piece.

Oobleck blinks confused as he looks it over. "This is completely different than the bowls."

"Can we X-Ray them to see what is inside?" A researcher asks.

Blake chuckles nervously as someone somehow got a machine. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No need, the gold is not as valuable as this. Alfarr, can you read this?" Oobleck asks pointing to an inscription.

Alfarr takes a close look. "Water system."

Blake hums. "Maybe a map…blueprint?"

After starting to X-Ray more pieces, they found more stone pieces.

"Okay, this is definitely a map." Blake said as some of the researchers start to piece them together.

"In the east where the sun rises, lies the winged guardian of water in the water system of the jewel city of Anquiza." Alfarr reads, making the researchers stop.

"Well…this is going please a lot of women." Oobleck observed.

"Jewel city sound familiar." Blake says.

Oobleck nods. "It should. It was one of the most famous touristic spots in the world. I have a feeling we need to set aside time after we get this materia."

"Though it is mostly abandoned now." A researcher comments.

Oobleck shrugs. "Well there are still people who are keeping the city alive…but failing miserably as they are not recognized as a real city any more than a ruin."

"We have our course set." Alfarr says pointing to Minstrel's territory.

Oobleck sighs. "I'll get the news sent. Why don't you two head back to your rooms and get some rest?" He said before walking away.

"Ruby was correct it seems." Alfarr says as they walk away.

Blake smiles. "Maybe you should kiss her for payment for the advice."

"Maybe, but Blake…seriously, it will be ok." Alfarr says hugging her again when out of sight of everyone.

Blake sighs. "Okay. Thanks Alfarr."

"You feel better neko?" Alfarr asks.

Blake nods. "Yeah, thanks."

"Come on. I'll carry you back if you want." Alfarr offers.

Blake shakes her head. "No. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Alfarr asks holding her closely.

Blake nods. "I'm sure. But you better go. I'm sure your girlfriends are waiting for you." She said smiling.

"Alright." Alfarr says letting her go and walking away.

'When did I start falling for you I wonder?' Blake thinks.

* * *

"I'm back." Alfarr said stepping into his room. "What did I miss?"

"Meep." Carby says, once more a little pudgeball.

"Ah, you got into the buffet again huh?" Alfarr asks.

"Meep meep." Carby says contently as he pats his stomach.

Alfarr chuckles. "So how long till Coco sees you like this?" Alfarr asks as Carby holds his stuffed animal mouse.

"Now." Coco said behind him as she closes the door. "You were right. He's a piggy."

"So you heard we cracked the first part of the mystery." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "Yeah, so an ancient city huh?"

"Yeah, we even know what guardian it is. Gar-ghoul." Alfarr says bringing her to him.

Coco hums. "Sounds like a gargoyle."

"He was the foundation of that legend." Alfarr says running a hand through her hair.

Coco smiles. "Getting a bit close, aren't you? You were never this type before."

"I like your scent and I am tired so I want to rest." Alfarr says leaning onto her.

Coco holds onto him and holds him up. "Alright. Let's get you to bed. Carby, in your own bed, now." She said leading Alfarr.

"Meep." Carby says obeying.

Coco smiles and places Alfarr on the bed. "Get some rest okay?"

"Will you stay?" Alfarr asks.

Coco stops and looks to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Alright. Just get in bed. I'll take the other end." She said walking around the bed.

"Thanks Coco." Alfarr says laying down.

Coco smiles as she puts her glasses and bag on the table. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"Because I love you." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles and looks to him. "Nothing else huh?"

"Do I need another reason?" Alfarr asks.

Coco giggles and lays down as well. "Nah. But at least you're cute."

"You would know." Alfarr says letting his hood down.

Coco smiles as she looks to him. "And still like your looks." She said helping pull his cowl down.

Alfarr smiles and leans on her before he feels her rubbing his ear.

Coco chuckles. "So these are like faunus ears, right?"

"Not too sure about that. I never asked." Alfarr says rubbing her back.

Coco sighs in relief before stopping. "Really should spend more time with the others."

"I try too." Alfarr says as she leaned into him.

Coco hums and smirks. "So what are you going to do?"

"Race. Try to figure out Gar-ghoul's place before the white fang gets there." Alfarr says.

Coco nods. "And right now?"

"Sleep. Also Neko is high strung over the white fang. Can you get the others to help her and tell me, how is Sun doing with his girl?" Alfarr asks.

Coco nods. "I'll see about what I can do about Blake. As for Sun, he's really trying to enjoy his life now with her."

"She got monkey on a short leash?" Alfarr jokes.

Coco chuckles. "Oh yeah. You worry we will as well to you?"

"I'm harder to do that to. You know what they say about wind users." Alfarr says.

Coco grins as she wiggles her finger. "Slip through my fingers right?"

"No, we are more free spirited." Alfarr says before kissing her forehead.

Coco smiles and leans against him. "Good. More fun."

Alfarr smiles and covers them up. "Now it's time to rest."

Coco nods and sighs. "Night Alfarr."

"Night coco. Night Carby." Alfarr says.

Carby meeps sleepily as he was bundled up in his blankets.


	29. Chapter 29: I Got a Sister

Ruby yawns as she walks down the hall. "Alfarr, get up. We got a call to go out for…" She stops as she walks in and sees Alfarr with Coco in bed with him. "Oh boy."

"A little help. He has quite the grip." Coco says.

Ruby blushes a bit as she silently walks over and pulls Coco out carefully. "What the heck happen to you two last nights?"

"He asked me to lay with him." Coco says messing with her clothes.

Ruby stares at her. "You don't mean…"

"I'm still dressed and so is he." Coco says.

Ruby keeps staring at her. "I see…so what about him?" She asks as he was still sleeping.

"I'll let you wake him up. I'm hitting the shower." Coco says grabbing her glasses and bag.

Ruby nods as she looks over Alfarr as she leaves. "Alfarr?" Ruby asks carefully.

"Also try rubbing his ears. He likes that." Coco adds walking out the door.

Ruby raises an eyebrow and starts to rub one of his ears. "Alfarr?"

Alfarr seemed to purr at the touch.

Ruby goes wide eyed before giggling. "Oh Alfarr." She said still rubbing his ear. "Wake up Foxy."

"Um…what?" Alfarr asks sleepily.

Ruby stops rubbing his ear and smiles. "It's time to get up. We have a job to do now. But for now…what happened last night?" She asks smirking.

"Last night I asked Coco to stay by my side so I could rest." Alfarr says sitting up.

Ruby nods. "Well…now you can't sleep without any of us near you, don't you?"

"You volunteering for next time?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby shrugs. "If you want."

"I wouldn't mind." Alfarr says getting up. "Oh, I just remembered something else." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums. "What is it?"

"A reward for you." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Ruby yelps as Carby yawns and sits up before stopping at the sight of his master and co-master kissing. "Meep." He said to himself as they now separate.

"That a good reward?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods slowly. "Yeah." She said slowly.

"Come on. I will buy you some cookies as well." Alfarr says.

Ruby blinks surprised. "Really?" She asks now out of her trance.

"Yes." Alfarr says.

Ruby cheers and hugs him. "Thank you."

* * *

"So we are heading to Minstral?" Reese asks happily.

Oobleck nods. "Yes and before you ask, you can have some free time after we get this next one."

"Happy about going home?" Alfarr asks.

Reese looks to him surprised. "How did you know?"

"I watch the games remember?" Alfarr asks.

Reese smiles. "Yeah, might be great to see what changed in this time."

"It's still swampy." Qrow complains.

Reese glares at him. "Shut up. It's a great place."

"Ah, don't listen to him, he is…well Qrow." Alfarr says.

Reese grins as she leans against Alfarr. "Yeah, he's a drunk idiot."

"So how are you?" Alfarr asks before taking a bite of his food.

Reese shrugs. "Fine really. By the way, heard about you having to sleep with Coco. How was she?"

"She was her usual self so, tell me the situation over there." Alfarr says pointing to Sun and Octavia.

Reese smirks. "Well Sun is a bit bored so Octavia is coming up with some things to do in the city now."

"So Sun is a hand full for her?" Alfarr asks.

Reese shrugs. "Sometimes, but I guess she loves the challenge."

"Or has been swayed by his shirtless ways." Yang jokes joining them.

Alfarr chuckles as she leans on his other side. "Or maybe that. You got to admit, they have their own fan club for a reason."

"Also a question." Yang says.

"Yes?" Alfarr asks looking up.

"Why did you buy Ruby cookies?" Yang asks deadpan.

Alfarr shrugs. "She deserves them."

Yang only hits him behind the head. "You may deserve that." Reese said eating her own dish.

"She is going to be hyper for hours to come." Yang says.

"Woo hoo!" Ruby cheers running by.

"So we were told which guardian that is next is one we know. Which is it?" Reese whispers.

"I'll show you later with the others after breakfast." Alfarr whispers back.

"You going to include me in this conversation?" Yang whispers.

"Everyone." Alfarr says patting her back.

Yang smiles. "Good, because I would have given you a head slap again."

"So why don't you run a hand through her hair like mine?" Coco asks joining them.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow to Coco before looking to Yang. "Do you…want to?" Alfarr asks nervously.

"Why so nervous?" Yang asks.

"I heard from Junior what happened when he grabbed some of your hair in your fight." Alfarr says going white.

Yang stares at him before snickering. "Nah, it's fine. As long as you don't pull them out." She said smirking.

Alfarr gulps and makes no move till she forces him to.

Yang rolls her eyes and grabs her hand and places it on her head. "See. It's not bad." She said now relaxing against him.

"I think you scared him." Reese says smirking.

Coco chuckles. "Oh yeah, but this is comfy just looking at it."

"That is why we are in charge." Yang says and most of the males in the room look to Alfarr in pity.

Alfarr gulps in fear. "So…what else?" He asks still running a hand through Yang's hair.

"Nothing else." Yang says smiling.

* * *

"Alright, the guardian we are going after is Gar-ghoul, the winged water guardian. He is where the legend of gargoyles come from." Alfarr says putting his book on the table.

"Well that explains the ugliness." Qrow said looking over the maps.

"Yang, please smack your uncle upside the head." Alfarr requests.

Ruby smiles as she looks at the entry. "Huh, the first of his kind." She said as they all heard a yelp of pain.

"You can say that." Alfarr says.

"I don't get it. If the materia is in the city, why is it not overflowing with grimm or been found yet?" Neptune asks.

"Underground maybe. There are a lot of waterways…though I have been toying with a thought lately." Alfarr said in a thinking position.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "Care to tell?"

"Why now? Why are the guardians starting to awaken after all this time?" Alfarr asks.

They all look to each other worried a bit now. "That is strange." Oobleck said.

"I can't think of an answer that seems good enough at the moment." Alfarr says.

"That is a good question." Oobleck says.

"I must admit I haven't thought of the why either." Qrow says.

"Since when do you think?" Winter asks deadpan.

Qrow smiles. "When I don't drink."

"So never." Winter says.

Ruby snickers as Qrow grumbles at Winter. "She is telling the truth."

"Amen to that." Yang says smirking.

Qrow frowns to them. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?"

"We are helping preserve you rep." Ruby says as the sisters look innocent.

Alfarr chuckles. "Sorry. But let's get back on track."

"Yes, talk about his poor rep later." Winter says.

'Ouch, verbal backhand from the wife.' Sun thinks. A rock somehow hits him from behind the head and sends his face onto the table. "Ow."

"Where did that come from?" Coco asks confused as she looks at the rock.

"Anyways, read up on him as we head to the site. It might come in handy. While you do that, we will be piloting the ship." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks to him. "All day and night?"

"Shouldn't take them that long if we go in shifts." Alfarr says.

Winter sighs. "Alright. Let's go with that plan. Oobleck, Alfarr, take first shift and see if you can plot us a close enough route. The rest of us, study up and get some rest." She said grabbing a copy of the book pages.

"Right." Alfarr says walking out the door.

* * *

Alfarr yawns as he keeps trying to stay awake as Oobleck has already went off to bed and he was supposed to call the next group, but he tried to stay awake to not bother most of them. "Geez, who knew it would be out this much?"

"Okay, you've been out too much." Someone said suddenly behind him and placing their hands on his shoulder making him look up to them.

"Coco." Alfarr said tiredly.

Coco smiles. "Yeah. Me and Velvet are going to take over. You got to take a rest since you are the foremost expert on materia."

"That begs the question, who's watching Carby?" Alfarr asks looking at Velvet who was looking sheepish.

* * *

"And so begins the cuteness competition." A girl announces as Carby, Zwei, and Pyra stood on a stage in front of an audience of almost all the girls in school.

Carby grins. "Meep."

Zwei just pants looking blankly ahead.

Pyra croaks as he tilts his head confused.

"And now…the competition is over." The announcer girl said as most of the crowd went after the three and Carby had the most as he was carried away.

"Meep." Carby said relaxed as the girls carried him off with Zwei being fed dog food by some of the girls as Pyra was being fed some meat by just a few who were looking at him in pity.

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine." Velvet said quickly.

"See you later Coco." Alfarr says patting her shoulder as he walked by sleepily.

Coco smiles. "Night Alfarr. And uh…just enjoy the bed."

"Is it Ruby or Yang?" Alfarr asks.

Velvet rolls her eyes. "Oh just go in and sleep well."

"Still a little hostile I see. Why don't you go hop away?" Alfarr jokes.

Velvet smiles as he knew what he was playing at. "Oh please, don't you have a hot bunny to chase?"

"Nah, they like to be in heat too much." Alfarr says and to Coco, it started to sound like siblings picking on each other.

Velvet blushes and playfully glares to him. "So you like the easy ones?"

Alfarr chuckles. "No, they just want their favorite fox after them."

"Keep it up and these bunnies will give the belly rubs to the fox." Coco piped up as she sat down near the window.

"By the way, what would Coco be?" Alfarr whispers to Velvet.

Velvet grins. "The fox's natural enemy. A wolf."

"Makes sense." Alfarr says smirking.

"Better run along little fox and head back to your den." Coco said smirking.

"It's your den too." Alfarr says smirking as he walks away.

Velvet raises an eyebrow to Coco. "Really?"

"He is only talking." Coco says smirking as she gets in the pilot seat and takes it off auto-pilot.

Velvet shakes her head as she sits in the other seat. "You just want to sit in his lap while you drive huh?"

"No, let him earn that." Coco says.

* * *

Alfarr sighs as he enters his room.

"Finally." He hears and looks to see Ruby in her pajamas. "Coco told me you were staying awake, but not this long."

"Well someone skipped their shift." Alfarr says walking up to her.

Ruby smiles. "No, I just patrolled the ship. Finished a while ago. And then Coco came up and asked me to wait in your room. So…here I am."

"Thanks." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Ruby smiles into the kiss as Yang snickers from the doorway crack. "Knew it." She whispered to Weiss behind her.

"Ok, you were right on what Coco asked." Weiss admits.

"You want to come in or not?" Ruby suddenly asked from inside.

"Hey." Yang says cheerfully walking in.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Alfarr shakes his head and points to his ears.

Ruby sighs. "You just want to see him in all glory don't you?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

Yang blushes heavily. "No, just…" She couldn't say anymore.

Weiss snickers. "Oh Yang. Always want to see how strong someone is by their muscles."

Yang glares to her. "Shut up."

Alfarr clears his throat. "Girls."

"At least I don't see how good his dust levels inside his body. Do you taste a soufflé on his tongue?" Yang asks smirking.

Weiss glares to her. "Well at least…"

"Girls!" Both Ruby and Alfarr yells and catch their attention as Alfarr rubs his head. "Can we please not fight." Alfarr said sitting on the bed.

"Fine." They both said.

"Now what will you do?" Ruby asks sitting next to Alfarr.

Yang sighs. "I'm going to go to sleep. Maybe Weiss here can catch her beauty sleep too. Though…you are going to have a natural heater when you sleep." She said smirking at the end.

"So my bed or yours?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Just enjoy Ruby with you tonight. And Ruby, don't do too much to him. I don't think he's ready to handle a lot."

"Don't worry. He is my cute fox." Ruby says rubbing his ears.

Alfarr blushes. "Have you been talking to Coco about being with a fox?"

"Maybe." Ruby says smiling.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "Yeah, she would say it." He said as Yang and Weiss leave. "Now then, want to take the left or right side?" He asks taking off his cloak.

"How about in the middle?" Ruby says leaning on him.

Alfarr blushes a bit harder. "Jeez. You girls can still make me blush."

"We know." Ruby says before kissing his ear.

Alfarr yips and stops. "Wow, didn't know I could make that sound." He said surprised.

"Me either." Ruby says pulling him down onto the bed before holding onto him.

Alfarr sighs as he tries to relax. "You know, Coco was my first love and then you. Now it's Reese and Weiss and Yang. I'm going to follow that pattern for who sleeps with me, aren't I?"

"Nah, it just I'm the one with guts right now." Ruby says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow to her. "Really? Why? Yang couldn't pull enough courage?"

"A little too soon. So Coco is a wolf. What am I?" Ruby asks smiling as she traced his chest with a finger.

Alfarr hums. "Well let's see. You are cute beyond compare…except for the others…I'll skip that part for a bit…you do have a fiery personality…actually all the girls do. Man, I just realize I'm falling for the same girl." He said sitting up a bit.

"Huh?" Ruby asks looking up.

"Never mind. Let's see what would you be…I think you would be a fox like me." Alfarr says.

Ruby smirks as she suddenly came into view with some fox ears and a dark rounded nose with whiskers. "A fox huh?" She asks holding her hands…paws up and twitching her nose.

"Huh?" Alfarr asks surprised.

Ruby tilts her head as she was back to normal. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks confused.

"For a second I thought you had channeled your inner fox." Alfarr says before wrapping his arms around her.

Ruby smiles and hugs him tightly as she brings him down the bed again. "So…you worried they might beat us there like last time?"

"Half and half. We are on equal foot or have an advantage this time." Alfarr says.

Ruby keeps watching him. "Well, we might make it this time. Who knows, we can stop them right there."

"Doubtful, we only know the location of it because I can read the language. If anything, I bet they will send teams to investigate different locations for the source of the gargoyle legend unless someone sells us out." Alfarr says running a hand through her short hair.

Ruby hums. "Well, I think sleep is a time to relax. Not worry. Now how about just sleeping away? I'll watch over you."

"I'll sleep only if you sleep as well." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles and lays her head on his shoulder. "Sure. But can you keep doing that?"

Alfarr nods and keeps running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"So has our little informant given us the information?" Cinder asks.

Adam nods. "Done and we have an area."

"Oh?" Cinder asks smirking.

Adam sighs. "Minstrel. The water jewel of the world."

"I see. I will take a few teams with me to search. Stay here with the rest in case our informant sends another set of coordinates." Cinder says.

Adam nods. "Got it."

'Seems it will be a race between us Alfarr.' Cinder thinks smirking.


	30. Chapter 30: Water Line

"Here we are. The water jewel of the world." Qrow says not sounding one bit thrilled.

Winter smirks. "What's wrong with you? Had some bad experience?"

"It's a swamp continent." Qrow says bitterly.

Winter raises an eyebrow. "It's supposed to be the most beautiful city in the world."

"It's a ruin." Qrow shot back.

"Please stop. I'm getting tired of the angry couple arguing." Alfarr said walking past.

"Seriously uncle, buy her flowers already." Yang says as she walked passed.

"I think he needs to buy champagne without drinking it first." Ruby said following her.

"Winter prefers wine." Weiss says following them.

Both of the people being talked about was just left blushing. "We are not a couple!" They yelled at them.

"Oh sorry." Alfarr says turning to them.

"That's better." Qrow says.

"Husband and wife is more appropriate." Alfarr finishes.

"Alfarr!" They yelled.

"Oh good one." Reese says hovering by.

Coco chuckles as she checks her bag. "You are devious."

"So this the honeymoon?" Fox jokes.

"I think it's the third one." Even Oobleck said walking sipping from his mug.

"So where do we start?" Jaune asks.

Alfarr sighs. "The starting point where gargoyles were placed on buildings."

"So spread out and survey the city then." Fox says.

"Ah, wise course of action." Oobleck says.

"I'll…" All the girls that had their hand up look to each other. "Um…" Coco starts.

Alfarr sighs. "Reese, you're up. Rest of you, you need to learn to work together. So the rest of you, including the married couple…"

"Hey!"

"Can choose your partners. Later." Alfarr said before jumping out the door with Reese flying out after him.

"We lost out to the local advantage." Yang says mithed.

"Well it does make sense. He knows the language; she knows the area. It kinda does work that they would find the place the fastest." Coco said.

"I think Yang wanted to have some time alone with him." Blake says smirking.

Weiss raises an eyebrow at her cautiously. "You going to get him in an alley?"

"What no, I…wait a minute. Blake!" Yang calls before chasing her around.

Ruby watches as they go around in a circle. "Cats and dogs." She said simply.

* * *

"I count twenty-eight so far, you?" Alfarr asks trying to keep track of all the gargoyles.

Reese hums as she looks through binoculars. "Around thirty. You are missing the two near the entrance."

"Right. Now what about destroyed ones?" Alfarr asks.

Reese stayed silent for a bit. "Just four. Corner pieces but that's common."

"Thirty-four." Alfarr says making a mental note.

Reese looks to him. "Trying to find the missing big one?"

"I want all the details as it is here, but has yet to be found." Alfarr says.

Reese sighs as she looks back to the building. "At least we are getting this done quicker. So where do you want to go next? A seaside building?"

"Maybe to meet your parents." Alfarr says.

Reese blushes and stutters. "Um…maybe not. Let's just go ahead and find some more buildings."

"Alright…so want to know what I think your animal would be?" Alfarr offers.

Reese looks to him again a bit confused. "Um…sure."

"A cheetah." Alfarr says.

Reese hums as she looks to herself. "You sure. I mean…the speed thing is probably my hover board."

"And your grace and beauty." Alfarr adds.

Reese blushes. "Re…really?"

"Yeah." Alfarr says lowering her hood and kisses her gently.

Reese stops and goes wide eyed at the feeling before falling into it and kisses him back before pulling away a little. "Wow. That's amazing."

"Feeling extra motivated?" Alfarr asks.

Reese nods. "Yeah. That was the best kiss I ever had. Well…you're my first kiss."

"Well we best continue." Alfarr says.

Reese nods as she puts her hood back up. "Let's go. So what's next on the list?"

"Find a cute green haired girl." Alfarr teased.

Reese raises an eyebrow to him unamused. "Really?"

"Oh look, I found one." Alfarr jokes cheesily.

Reese pushes him away. "Alfarr."

"There you go. Not so tense anymore after I brought up your parents." Alfarr says.

Reese sighs as she looks away a bit. "Can we not?"

"Alright." Alfarr says traveling over the rooftops with her.

Reese hums as she keeps watching him move. "Alfarr, do you worry about others at times?"

"I won't deny I do." Alfarr says.

Reese nods. "Worry about us even more?"

"Have I ever stopped?" Alfarr asks.

Reese trails a bit behind him. "What about your people?"

"My people can look after themselves. I have no worries." Alfarr says.

* * *

"So in total, there is one hundred and twenty-six gargoyles in all." Alfarr says.

Reese sighs as she comes back with two bottles of drinks. "Yep. Looks like. Never thought we be the ones to be the first to catalog them all." She said giving him one.

"It was probably first cataloged when they were made." Alfarr says looking at the map.

Reese shrugs as she drinks. "Doubt it. So…what now?"

"Hum…where are they all looking at?" Alfarr asks.

Reese looks to the map hearing that. "You thinking like worshipers and in the middle is out materia."

"Or the entrances to where it is." Alfarr says thinking it over.

Reese hums. "Start writing." She said giving him a pencil.

"Ok let's see…none of the gargoyles faced outer from the city but inward." Alfarr says writing it down.

Reese nods. "And also seems to be following a flow of the rivers."

"Hum…the cathedral is one point where several of their views converge." Alfarr says drawing lines on a second map.

Reese looks to him. "Shall we go?"

"Let's figure out the others first and let the others know in case we are mistaken." Alfarr says.

Reese moves to his other end and keeps watching him. "We got one spot. Now we just need to find the others and keep informing the others."

"Let's see…the aqueduct part station that was to separate the water is here." Alfarr says pointing to a building on the map.

Reese hums as she looks closely at it. "Oh, the old factory. I use to go there and really let loose. Sort of abandoned at times but I guess that place required very little maintenance."

"So we have three points of possible entry." Alfarr says.

Reese smiles. "Four, roof."

"So you think it is underground?" Alfarr asks.

Reese shrugs. "Has to be or anyone would have found it by now."

"Good point." Alfarr says before Reese sends a message to the rest of blade telling them where to meet.

Reese sighs and looks to him. "So…wanted to ask. What do you like about me?"

"Huh?" Alfarr says as she moves closer, causing him to blush.

Reese smiles as she starts to push him to a wall. "What do you like about me?"

"Well…I um…" Alfarr tried to form a sentence.

Reese giggles as she slightly pushes him against a wall. "I…" She starts for him.

"I." Alfarr repeats.

Reese smirks. "Like. Come on Alfarr. You can say the rest."

"Love you." Alfarr offers.

Reese smiles. "Good. But I need know what got you attracted to me."

"Well…this is going to sound stupid to you." Alfarr says.

Reese chuckles. "Try me."

"Well one of the ways my people look for someone is…we look at their aura." Alfarr says his eyes becoming more fox like.

Reese tilts her head. "And what do you look for in aura?" She asks trying to figure out his eyes.

"Depends on the person looking." Alfarr says as his eyes seemed to glow a bit.

Reese smiles. "That isn't stupid at all. So what do you see in me?"

Alfarr gulps as he became afraid of what she would say about this. "I see that you are a little wild and untamed." Alfarr says.

Reese chuckles before suddenly kissing him to his shock as she makes sure their hoods were up before pulling away a little. "Guy to the right of us. Seem weird?" She asks in a whisper as she kept close.

Alfarr casts a look at him before his eyes narrow. "Faunus…lot of hatred and anger. White fang?" Alfarr whispers.

Reese blinks once before kissing him again as the guy turns and walks past them. "Crazy teens." They heard him murmur.

After a bit of waiting, the rest showed up. "I think we got white fang." Alfarr says checking his cloak.

Winter frowns. "They couldn't have found it now…could they?"

"I doubt they have, but I will bet someone has sold us out at least." Alfarr says.

They all look among each other at that point with studying eyes.

"Not our group, but someone who has access to our research and stuff." Alfarr says.

Qrow huffs. "Then that's a whole section of school."

"We may have to weed them out if there is one." Oobleck says looking at the map.

Winter sighs. "That's going to take a while. For now, let's find this materia. What do we have?"

"Four possible entrances to an underground network. Many gargoyles look at each of these places, but not one looks out of the city." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums. "That's miles of tunnels. And even more underground. We found the location, but how deep?"

"Unknown. This won't be easy. Gar-ghoul is a strong guardian to challenge." Alfarr says.

Qrow smiles. "Then let's get to where he is first before deciding who he goes to."

"We should split into four parties to check each place." Winter says.

Reese grins and holds Alfarr's arm. "I got a start on my group."

"Neptune, Kombey, and Emma, you are with them." Winter says.

"We will take the cathedral." Alfarr says.

"Very well." Winter says and all five walk off.

Qrow chuckles. "Alright then, let's get started. Who wants to go with me?" He asks and the rest walk away. "Hey! I'm likable."

"Keep watch. There are white fang here in the city." Oobleck whispers to him.

Qrow deadpan looks to him. "You are spoiling the fun of me having a group right now."

"We need you to track them and try and take out those you can from the shadows." Oobleck says making Qrow nod.

* * *

"So which entrance are we using?" Kombey asks.

"We have to find one first. You all remember the symbol for Gar-ghoul right?" Alfarr asks looking over the cathedral's interior.

"Yeah. Pretty much." They said.

"Look around for it. That may be where the entrance is." Alfarr says.

They all start to look around as Alfarr kept looking over the maps. After a bit of searching, Neptune called out.

"There." He said pointing to a stone doorway.

"This wasn't here before." Alfarr says.

"I found a symbol for Gar-ghoul on the wall and pushed it in. Next thing to happen was the door moved to the side, revealing this." Neptune says.

"Good job Neptune." Reese praises.

Neptune smiles. "Thank you."

"Looks like we are going in." Alfarr says walking into the descending staircase.

Emma hums. "Strange the white fang hasn't been found yet."

"I bet they are looking for Gar-ghoul like us." Alfarr says.

"Who wouldn't? This is a strong one." Reese said.

"I bet they don't even know the significances of his name." Alfarr says.

"Or they could." Neptune points out.

Alfarr stops as the two groups stare at each other in surprise.

"Something wrong?" Reese asks.

"White fang." Alfarr says pointing to the group standing on the other side of the room.

They all take cover as the white gang seems to be wandering around. "What do we do?" Kombey asks.

"We won't be able to get passed that many without being seen…we are splitting into groups. One group will take the white fang members on while the other will run through and try and find Gar-ghoul." Alfarr says.

Kombey frowns. "I'll take Neptune and lead him down. Can you two make a big distraction?"

"Actually you stay and help with the attack. Neptune will need me if we come across the ancient script." Alfarr says.

"Wait, don't I get a say?" Neptune asks.

"Take a look around." Alfarr says and Neptune sees plenty of water and canals running around the place.

He then gets behind cover again and tries to stay still. "Right. I see your point."

"Can you handle them?" Alfarr asks.

"Nope." Neptune said quickly.

"Not you Neptune. We are going to bypass them while the others engage." Alfarr says.

"Well which way are you going?" Reese said messing with her board.

"Follow the water, it should lead us to the source." Alfarr says.

"We ready?" Reese asks.

Kombey nods as Neptune shakily holds up a thumbs up.

"How about you Emma?" Reese asks.

Emma nods as she peeks to see where the white fang are.

"Kombey, start us off with your cannon." Alfarr says as he and Neptune prepared to run.

Kimbey nods as he places his gun on the ledge and aims to fire. "Here we go." He said before firing and making a big shockwave that made the water splash everywhere as the shot hit the wall and explode outward and makes debris hit the white fang. "Go!"

Alfarr and Neptune ran forward and passed the white fang as the others engaged. "So how far do you think this is?" Neptune asks running against the wall with him.

"Hard to say." Alfarr says before shooting an arrow ahead, knocking a gun out of a white fang's hands.

Neptune swipes at him and sends him tumbling into the water. "Well we better get there soon. I hate this."

Alfarr then stops. "Neptune, go on ahead." Alfarr says notching another arrow.

Neptune looks worried. "What is it? A heavy hitter?" He asks looking around.

"Yeah, go on. I will cover you. Just get Gar-ghoul." Alfarr says.

Neptune nods and runs on ahead at that.

Alfarr lets loose his arrow and it collides with an arrow in the air. "Not happening." Alfarr says knowing that was aimed for Neptune.

"Strange we got here at the exact same time, right?" Cinder asks walking around a corner with a few white fang members.

"Yeah right. It's almost as if someone told where we were going." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "I have no idea about that. Why don't you and your friends walk out and let us win this time."

"Or option two. I make it to where you can't." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You fight for your lives." Alfarr says.

Cinder shakes her head. "I don't think that's it."

"Oh we will see." Alfarr says letting loose another arrow getting one of her white fang member's in the head.

Cinder hums as she watches him fall. "Not bad."

"I'm thinning the crowd. So we can have some one on one time." Alfarr says smirking.

Cinder grins. "Well, how's a night in the city sound?"

"Kill that one for me and I may consider it." Alfarr says referring to her other white fang member with her.

Cinder smirks as she looks to the white fang member who was sweating a bit. "Would you like to give your life for the cause?"

"Aren't I a little too valuable with this?" He asks referring to his tattoo.

Cinder hums. "No. I got a better one."

Before the white fang could say anything, he dropped dead and Cinder held a bloodied blade.

"Merciless, huh?" Alfarr says.

Cinder shrugs as she turns to him. "No, just conservative."

"Well shall we?" Alfarr asks getting another arrow.

Cinder smiles as she gets into a stance. "Let's have a date."

Alfarr starts charging his wind powers as Cinder starts charging her fire powers.

Cinder smirks as lets loose a fire wave which he dissipates with a full body whirlwind and lets loose an arrow at her charged with wind power which she then dodges. Cinder sidesteps a regular arrow and fires a fireball at him and he sidesteps that too before they both stop.

"This is not a good battlefield and rather boring." Cinder said noting the one walkway on each side with only a waterway running between them. "We are basically fighting in the sewers."

"Then make us a way to more room." Alfarr says offering an idea.

Cinder smiles. "At least you're honor bound." She said before aiming her hand straight up between them and fires, creating a hole. "One entrance to the plant upstairs. Better?"

"Oh by all means, ladies first." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "And a ladies' man. Why won't you join me?" She asks before jumping through the hole and waits for him.

Alfarr jumps through the hole as well and into the building. "Because you have one after you already. He calls you all the time while he is drunk." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs. "Ah yes. Him. I'm thinking of divorcing him and maybe run off with you. You are quite fun." She said now smirking before jumping onto a large tank.

"Oh he is here. His name is Qrow." Alfarr says making her misstep for a moment.

Cinder frowns. "That idiot? Yeah, divorce. Bye bye." She said before creating another fire wave and makes him get onto the tanks and starts firing at her to which she dodged as she keeps firing.

"So did you get one for yourself?" Alfarr asks seriously.

Cinder smirks at that. "I'll let you figure that out." She said making the ground explode under him and sends him flying and grabs onto a catwalk as he switches to his swords and jumps onto and turns it into a rifle before firing at her and hits the tank, making it spill the water onto the ground.

"Come on, where is the old fashioned fireballs that you fire users like to use?" Alfarr asks as he jumps over another fire wave.

Cinder smiles. "Ask and ye shall receive." She said before making fireballs in both her hands and starts throwing them at him as she takes out her sword and moves to uses it as a bat to hit them. As she goes to him, then she sees Alfarr smirk at that before unleashing a wind blast that caused her fireballs to expand and explode in her face.

"So what do you think of that one?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder hums as she was on fire, but did barely any damage to her. "Hum, a fire user and you explode a fire attack in their face. Not bad for figuring out the disadvantage. Though if you want explosions and feeling the heat, just come over here." She said giving a come hither motion.

"Sorry, but you're wrong. My people don't know much about using fire powers. In fact, what I used was a wind power. Can you guess what I did?" Alfarr challenges.

Cinder smiles as she walks along the catwalk as he does as well. "Make excess oxygen come into my fireball and without me able to control the size and combustion effect, you have a good explosion."

"Correct." Alfarr says as they meet up near the middle and then switches to his swords and slices, only to be blocked by the blades of Cinder.

"Pretty clever. I must admit, I didn't see that coming." Cinder says before sweeping his feet and sending Alfarr over her.

Alfarr groans as he lands on his back and Cinder stands over him. "You are an attention catcher though." He said jumping up and lands a bit away as he gets into a stance.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "Well we can have more fun at least." She said as the water started to flood the ground floor.

* * *

Neptune gulps as he was stopped by a large lake with a small temple in the middle of it. "Why me?" Neptune says before columns raise out of the water with Gargoyle heads.

Neptune blinks before the heads starts shooting water out of its heads before he ducks as the water hits above his head. "Why me?!" He yells as he tries to get away from the water as the gargoyles keep following him.

"Ok Neptune, man up." Neptune says getting up as he keeps backing up before stopping and reaches out a hand to the water and stops as he feels it's like a waterfall. "Huh. It's not that bad." He said covering himself as best he could and tries to walk through it.

As he got closer, smaller gargoyles raised up and started shooting water like bullets from their mouths.

Neptune groans as he was knocked down. "You have to be kidding." He said trying to get back up as his ended up being soaking wet. Neptune frowns as he starts to shiver from the cold before crawling forward now. "Why is this the test?" He asks out loud.

His only answer was a large amount of water coming down like a waterfall and blocks his way. "Oh come on!"

Neptune groans and finally makes it through the shooting water and shakes himself off a bit. "You have to be kidding." He said trying to stand up straight and sees a picture with pieces that look like they can rotate.

Neptune groans as he keeps shaking the water off of him and looks over the picture. "Let's see." He said looking to the picture on the ground before spinning one piece and a part of the waterfall stops flowing and makes the temple wall open up a bit. "Oh great, now the water is going to start to rise." Neptune says starting to work on the puzzle faster.

He keeps looking around before turning the last piece and stops as the water keeps rising and he sees the temple open up and the waterfall open up a pathway for him. "Whoa." He said bewildered walking to the temple as he walks through the slightly flooded floor without realizing it and sees a glowing sphere on a pedestal. "Gar-ghoul." He said to himself as he reaches out and touches the sphere as it softly flies into him without him. "Wow. This is amazing." He said before looking down and sees he's ankle deep in water. "I'm not freaking out." He said to himself. "But I am concerned." Neptune says as the water raises more and more. "Gar-Ghoul, help me out!" Neptune calls.

A sudden tattoo appears on his arm and an energy sphere files out before forming in front of him to a large humanoid gargoyle like creature with wing stones over parts of its body. "Help get me out of here." Neptune says. Gar-Ghoul nods before unleashing a torrent of water that tore through the stones blocking the entrance.

Neptune goes wide eyed. "When he said water user, he meant it."

* * *

"Give up yet?" Alfarr asks smirking as Cinder was blasted into one of the tanks of water.

Cinder groans as she steps out onto the ground. "You are really fun. I wish you could join me. I can have endless amounts of fun and maybe then…"

"Then why not show me your guardian if you can." Alfarr challenged.

Cinder smiles and holds out her arm. "Only if you show me yours." She said as her arm glows.

"Let's do this." Alfarr says as one of his tattoos glow.

Cinder sighs in relief as a glowing orb comes out of her arm and goes behind her to form a tall thin creature with robes and tassels that had skin like lava rocks and sharp rock claws as it floats while Alfarr had a dragon like knight form behind him and took out its swords.

"So I was right. Chevalier attack." Alfarr orders and the guardian rushed forward.

Cinder smirks as the creature behind her floats and rushes forward clashes with the dragon as Cinder walks toward Alfarr to the side. "Like it? Such a fiery beast."

"So it seems…looks like I have won." Alfarr says hearing water collapsing stone before ducking under Cinder's swipe that knocked his cowl down, giving her a good look at his entire head.

Cinder smiles as she walks toward him carefully. "Such a handsome face." She said before swiping at him hard and makes him be pushed backed before she sticks a sword at his shoulder and pins him. "Yeah, you're enjoyable." Cinder says before her eyes widened. "Well, well, I have been facing a creature of legend, have I?" Cinder asks commenting on his ears.

Alfarr frowns and huffs. "So what are you going to do?" He asks as he tries to build up some wind behind him away from her view.

"What did you mean by you had one?" Cinder asks letting the head of her blade barely pierce his shoulder.

"Oh right, your ears are not as good as mine. Neptune has the materia now." Alfarr says smirking.

Cinder frowns. "Get out of here. We might see each other again at the next one."

"Maybe, but your subordinates won't need these." Alfarr says holding up two smaller materia.

Cinder huffs. "Keep them. I have my own anyway."

"Here is a tip, when those who have guardians die, the materia for them are released but are locked for a time." Alfarr says.

Cinder shakes her head as she backs off and walks away.

"Oh, one last thing." Alfarr says forcing Chevalier back.

Cinder raises an eyebrow to him. "What is it?"

"You really should wear underneath your dress as well." Alfarr says smirking as he uses his wind power to blow Cinder's dress up.

Cinder blushes hard and pushes her dress down. "You're a pervert like that drunken idiot." She said frowning as she backs off a bit.

"Not my fault you left yourself exposed." Alfarr says.

Cinder rolls her eyes as she corrects her dress. "Yet you allow me to get close. I have a feeling you like being hurt."

"You know nothing of real pain." Alfarr says.

'As I thought, he is holding back so the others won't know his strength.' Cinder thinks recalling her guardian before running away.

Alfarr sighs as he leans against the tank. "Man. I hate these guys." He said to himself as he raises an eyebrow to where she stuck him. "Usually they go deeper than that." He said to himself as he walks out. "And we pissed off the city." Alfarr says before walking away like nothing happened as people started to come to check out what happened.

* * *

"Good job Neptune." Sage says as they fly back.

Neptune smiles. "Thanks. You said he was a water user, but not that much of one."

"Then you should have read his entree more." Alfarr says as he bandaged his wound.

Neptune sighs. "Yeah, maybe I should have."

"Also could one of you put these away." Alfarr asks tossing two materia at the group.

Oobleck looks surprised as he sees those. "How…?"

"Found two white fang members with them or should I say, I found their corpses. When someone with a guardian dies, the materia comes forth and locks itself for a time making it unable to bond with anyone." Alfarr says.

Oobleck quickly goes over and looks at it and starts writing things down. "Amazing. I have never seen one this up close without it flying into someone. How long does the lockdown last?"

"That I do not know. Those kind of details were not recorded. Maybe it was common knowledge back then and no one bothered to write it down." Alfarr offered.

Winter hums as she takes them. "I'll get these to the vault." She said carrying them away.

"Finally, a use for it. I was afraid that your husband would turn it into a booze storeroom." Alfarr jokes.

Qrow frowns. "We're not together or a couple." Both him and Winter said a bit away.

"We also will be stopping in Minstrel for a time. As such, you all will take classes there while we remain for a time." Oobleck says.

"What are we taking?" Rebecca asks cleaning her gun.

"Only what we have onboard." Oobleck says.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "I mean the class."

"Oh, the headmasters have discussed that already. You will receive your schedules when we arrive also the uniforms for their as well." Oobleck says.

They stop. "Another school?" They all ask.

"Yes, the councils have worked out an agreement. To make sure none of the materia are monopolized and that the loyalty of the taskforce isn't just to one kingdom, they have decided to have Blade transfer to different schools every three months." Oobleck says.

They all stop at that. "You have to be kidding." Yang said.

"No, this was decided, by all the council and the headmasters were just getting instructions." Oobleck says.

"Can we move into our rooms on the ship if this is the case?" Weiss asks raising her hand.

"Dormitories will be supplied as well." Oobleck says.

Blake groans as she lets her head fall into the table with almost everyone else. "Well, we are a moving party group everyone."

"Basically." Sun says looking down.

"What is wrong?" Octavia asks.

"I got to wear that uniform again." Sun says.

Alfarr sighs as he pulls tight on his bandage. "Live with it. I would rather get this done and live around since it does get boring sometimes in one place. Maybe we can get away from a possible leak too."

"Yes, after conversing with the headmasters, they agree that someone has to has been helping the white fang and will be doing a covert search of all involved." Oobleck says.

"So while we are here, we finally going to get the huntsman instructor from Mistral?" Winter asks coming back.

Oobleck nods. "Yes, he's going to be waiting at the school for us."

"This will be interesting." Alfarr says.

Ruby groans. "Easy for you to say." She said bringing her hood up.

"What about team DRKE and the others? They are in a later grade than ours or team JNPR? Down the line, will they stay on the ship while we hunt the materia?" Blake asks.

"Yes, if they choose to stay. They could in fact leave Blade once they graduate to go work solo if they wish. The councils and headmasters are still discussing this." Oobleck says.

Alfarr sighs. "Discussing, discussing. I, for one, has enough talking for one day. My opponent was a bit chatty so I'm going to do something that maybe all of us should. Going to sleep. Night everyone." He said walking away and testing the bandages by moving his limbs around.

Hearing this, some of the girls started doing rock paper scissors. All the girls groan except Reese who smiles and walks off to follow him. Yang, in particular, wasn't that happy with the results as those who were from Haven academy started to tell them about the rules.

* * *

Alfarr yawns as he steps into his room and takes his cloak off. "Crazy bitch that one is." He said to himself and trying to still figure out who's her boss.

"Your opponent really got to you, huh?" Reese asks walking in.

Alfarr nods. "I need to figure out the ploy here. She's taking orders and I need to figure out who. If I can figure that out, maybe I can put an early stop to this."

"Well for now, you need a shower. Come on." Reese says pushing him to the bathroom.

* * *

"So it didn't go well." Roman says.

"No, but we learnt something from this." Cinder says smirking as most of the white fang returned with her.

"Where is Talos and Carden?" Adam asks.

"Dead. Alfarr killed them both." Cinder says.

Roman scoffs. "Are you sure you didn't kill them because they didn't listen?"

"Arrow to the center of one of their heads as soon as he saw them. We know he will kill white fang members already remember the lieutenant." Cinder says.

Most of them shiver at that.

"So what now?" Mercury asks.

"I will be back soon with that plan. For now, Adam, keep searching for the materia with what we know." Cinder says.

* * *

"So what are your orders?" Cinder asks.

"This one is becoming a nuisance. He had those ears huh?" Someone asks on the communicator.

Cinder smiles. "Yes, it seems like he was really trying not to destroy everything when fighting me."

"Then we will use his own village against him. Go to these coordinates alone and follow my instructions." The voice says after a pause.

Cinder smirks. "Of course."


	31. Chapter 31: House Arrest

Alfarr groans as he sits up a bit. "Okay, maybe more damage than normal." He said to himself as he checks his injuries.

"This is what you get for going into combat class half asleep." Yang says as the Grimm corpses evaporate away.

Alfarr sighs. "Well we could have been attacked at any time in my village. This needs to be learned at anytime, anywhere." He said getting up.

"Now then, as well…as uncommon as the fighting style is, you can see how other forms of fighting are also effective." The teacher says.

Alfarr rolls his eyes as the class watching from the stands while they were in an arena. "Since when did we get chosen to be test subjects and examples in class?" He asks Yang.

"Since you fell asleep." Yang says.

Alfarr only groans as he redoes his bandages a bit. "I was expecting us to be in class, not a part of it by literal terms."

"I wasn't expecting the crocodile like grimm." Yang says.

Alfarr was about to say something else when the bell sounded ending class.

Yang sighs in relief. "Want to grab some lunch? I'm buying for ya."

"You want to hit up the cafe?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "Not bad. You got our speaking terms down right. Not bad at all. But yeah. Sometimes, the food sucks." Yang says as they walk to the cafe.

"I'm just happy for food." Alfarr says.

Yang gains a hurt look. "And not me?"

"I meant eating. You are for loving, not eating." Alfarr says before the air started feeling colder.

Yang smirks. "Not going to say it." She said backing off a bit.

"I love you Yang." Alfarr says stopping as the temperature in the air kept dropping.

Yang smiles. "Thanks Alfarr. I…love you too. But onto another question, why is it cold when we're in summer?" She asks looking around.

"I know this cold." Alfarr says before glaring up at the bell tower where a man in dark blue shinobi armor stood.

Yang blinks at the sight. "Um…friendly or not?"

"This only means bad news. Yang, I have to meet with someone from my village." Alfarr says.

Yang was about to speak but stops. "Okay." She said sighing.

Later that day, Alfarr walked into the ship obviously angry.

"About time." Winter said.

"I have to leave Blade for a while." Alfarr says bluntly making Qrow taking a drink do a spit take.

"What?" Qrow asks surprised.

"The elder has recalled me to the village. Even sent one of our best warriors to get me. He won't even tell me the reason." Alfarr says angrily.

Oobleck frowns. "Do you have a choice in the matter?"

"No. Which just pisses me off!" Alfarr yells.

Winter holds her hands up. "Easy there. When do you have to leave and when can you come back?"

"Now and he won't say." Alfarr says.

Qrow groans. "Great. Now we are in trouble."

"The rest of the team are in the night class now, correct?" Alfarr asks.

Oobleck nods. "Yes. Why?"

"Tell them what happened for me because if I take much longer, he will come in and take me back by force." Alfarr says.

Winter frowns. "This is an extreme method in itself."

"Well most of our methods can be considered that." Alfarr says grabbing his things.

Winter sighs. "Better hurry. The sooner this is done with; the sooner you can come back."

"Thanks." Alfarr say before leaving.

* * *

After a few weeks of travel by airship, Alfarr set his eyes on his village once more. In this time, his temper had cooled down, but his anger at this had not. Upon landing, passengers quickly got off and made their way to the Elder's tower.

"Grandfather, why have I been recalled?" Alfarr asks not beating around the bush.

"It was not by choice I recalled you, but an outsider used one of our own laws to do this when she named you her guardian, guide, and helper for the period of time." The elder says.

"Wait…you can't mean the hospitality accord." Alfarr says.

The elder nods as some chuckling was heard. "Oh I'm afraid so." Alfarr heard behind him and glares as he sees Cinder wearing clothing of his people.

"You!" Alfarr yells his eyes shifting into fox like.

Cinder smiles. "Hello my dear Alfarr. It has taken a while."

"Elder, this is the one who interferes with my mission." Alfarr growls.

"I suspected as much, but we cannot break our own laws no matter how much we want to." The elder says.

Cinder smirks. "Well I think we could spend time to get to know each other since we are now stuck together. Where is your home good sir?"

Alfarr growls as some of his hair stands on end. "Alfarr, do not give into your anger." The elder scolds with authority.

Alfarr keeps growling before stopping and huffing. "Fine, but she stays away from me as far as possible and my place, my rules."

"Oh sweet Alfarr. I look forward to this." Cinder says walking up and strokes his cheek as two different bloodlusts were felt in the room hidden from site.

Alfarr frowns and was about to slap her hand away before stopping short. "Rule one, don't touch me or you will regret it. Rule two, follow the rules and you might make it out alive here." He said before forcing himself to move away from her and walks out. "Ungrateful lout." He hisses from the words he heard from Weiss.

Cinder could only smirk as he leads her out.

* * *

"This is where you will be staying. Get comfortable for I have no intention of making you comfortable." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "But you have to help me, so in turn, comfy."

"There are limits. I have to go to, but first, how did you know our laws? Even some of our own don't know that law." Alfarr hissed.

Cinder smirks. "Books."

"Don't toy with me." Alfarr says his eyes turning red for a moment.

Cinder leans in. "That's my secret." She said tapping his head.

Alfarr raised his hand as if to hit her but keeps it in the air, shaking it as if he was trying to retain control.

Cinder giggles as she grabs his shaking hand and starts to rub his arm. "Oh, are you cold?"

"You are making it hard for me not to kill you." Alfarr growls.

Cinder shakes her finger at him as if she was scolding a child. "Ah, ah. Remember what your elder said."

"I know what he said and that is why you are still breathing." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "Are you sure you don't want me breathless with you one day?"

Alfarr glares before bringing his arm down. "I will not lose control like you want me to." Alfarr says.

Cinder gains a hurt look. "Oh. And here I am. Ready for an out of control Alfarr take me on."

"I refuse to be an animal like you want me to be…" Alfarr says pausing, not knowing her name.

Cinder smiles as he seems to be studying her. "What is it? Have something on my face or do you like looking at me?"

"I do not know your name." Alfarr says bluntly.

Cinder smiles gently. "It's Cinder my dear Alfarr. I hope that's great enough for you to start calling out one day."

Alfarr growls and walks away from Cinder.

Cinder laughs as she goes into her room. "I'm going to love it here."

* * *

Ruby and Velvet smiles as they feed Pyra and Carby while Zwei slept on the bed from their long trip to them. "How do you think Alfarr's doing?" Ruby asks as she gets more meat.

"Most likely unhappy." Velvet says.

Ruby blinks to her. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Carby." Velvet says pointing out Carby's fur was on end and he was punching a small punching bag.

Ruby hums as she looks to Pyra who was happily eating away. "Connected huh?" She said gaining a smile and Pyra just ended up confused from his mother's words.

"Meep meep meep meep." Carby kept saying with every punch.

Velvet hums as she watches Carby close. "What's going on Alfarr?"

* * *

"Hold it down. We can make use of this one." Alfarr says walking forward to the pinned ox like grimm.

Warriors held it in place with ropes as it struggled until Alfarr slams his left hand onto its face, making it reel a bit from the feeling before stopping. Alfarr sighs as he pulls his hand away and left a mark on its head as it slowly tries to get up and the warriors let go of the rope as it stands up and looks at him.

"Obey them." Alfarr commands.

The ox like grimm snorts and starts to follow the warriors who were leading it away slowly and carefully. "Not bad." Cinder said watching a bit away.

"What do you want?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles. "Well…what do you need to do now?"

"Leave." Alfarr says bluntly.

Cinder chuckles. "Now I can't do that. After walking so much through this area and back to my land."

"This area?" Alfarr asks before he and all the others who heard that started roaring in laughter.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "Fine then. Maybe I'll leave and you can answer to your elder as to why you kicked me out."

"No, it's just funny you think you know Avalon but you have yet to be in the wild." Alfarr says getting her attention.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Care to teach then?"

"Grimm are in the minority here and sometime not even all that dangerous in comparison to some of the wildlife here. In fact, how long till the next ice storm?" Alfarr yells to the top of a watch tower.

"It will hit later tonight!" A woman manning it yells down.

"That means that the ocean wildlife will be swarming later tonight as well." Alfarr says.

"And what is so bad about that?" Cinder asks.

"Nothing out of the ordinary and that means we get restocked before being snowed in." Alfarr says.

Cinder points to the ox grimm. "And that's restocking?"

"No, we can't eat it. More than likely it will be used to pull items with." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums as sees them all preparing. "So what's does one do during this time?"

"You, I would say stay in the house as you are not used to the sudden cold like we are and you will see what we catch when I return." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "Aw, my guardian and host is fetching me a meal."

"Don't push it." Alfarr says looking to the bay.

Cinder chuckles. "Why should I not? You didn't make a rule about that."

"Because we are not that merciful." Alfarr says as many glare at her like a pack of wolves ready to strike.

Cinder smiles. "Okay, I'll back off. But it better be a good meal." She said walking back to his home.

"Saskne nowolsh." A warrior says.

"Yeah, she played it too well…could there be another people like ours who have knowledge of the old ways?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder raises an eyebrow at her drink as she tries to enjoy it. "Idiot boy. Still handsome though." She said to herself as she sat at the table waiting for him. "Wonder how long it takes?"

She waited what seemed like another hour before the door was kicked in. Alfarr proceed to drag a large box in with him.

Cinder smiles. "Ah. How's the catch?"

"Help me get this into the kitchen and you will see." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs and gets up to help him. "If I must." She said pushing the other end.

"Alright, you want to see what we catch?" Alfarr asks before opening it up and bringing out a dead giant shrimp.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Are all creatures taken a growth spurt here?"

"You think these are big? Look at the crab." Alfarr says.

Cinder slowly looks over to the mesh bag and sees a giant crab scrunch up itself to protect itself. "Well…this is new I must say."

"If this is what we fish, think of what predators lie beyond our walls." Alfarr says.

Cinder looks to him carefully as he starts to take out tools to prepare the seafood. "I'll wait in my room. You can make it however you want." She said walking away.

"You think you can take the crab into the second basement to be with the others?" Alfarr asks.

"Others?" Cinder stops and asks.

"It's rare to catch crabs so we don't eat them, but breed them so that one day their population will be great enough for us to hunt." Alfarr says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow as she takes the bag. "You're a farmer, aren't you?" She asks trying to find the basement.

"No, my mother was an animal caretaker. I just learnt from her." Alfarr says before tossing a piece of meat from the shrimp he was working on to her. "Feed it that. It seems hungry." Alfarr instructs.

Cinder catches it and walks away. "Strange boy." She said to herself.

"Also the stairs for that basement are located in the barred door. Just put it on the slide and don't descend the steps unless you want to tangle with the big one." Alfarr says.

Cinder frowns as she stops at the door and sees the metal chute on the side. "Mother a farmer and no father." She said to herself as she puts the crab on the chute and sends it down. "Happy sliding." She said tossing the meat down as well. Cinder then returned to the living room and noticed the windows starting to freeze over.

"When does it really become dangerous to go outside?" She asks walking back into the kitchen.

"Now." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums as she watches him work. "Let me guess, father taught you to cook and dress up the catch?"

Alfarr said nothing as his hair stood on ends and the utensils bent from his grip.

Cinder stops and keeps watching him carefully. "It's certainly not the cooking not the dressing for the meal. What happened with your father?"

"He was a cowardly bastard who took his own life." Alfarr says looking at her, his eyes red and like a fox's.

Cinder slowly walks over and raises an eyebrow. "And what did he do in your young life?"

"Nothing." Alfarr says with hatred.

Cinder hums softly as she stops in front of him and slowly pushes the blade down. "Then what about your mother?"

"She is dead. She died raising me with love. That is why I refuse to give into my anger and kill you, because I would be like my father." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles as she starts to stroke his cheek. "Are you sure? You have a fiery passion."

"Fire is worth less than nothing if it cannot be controlled." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "And yet you use the wind."

"The wind I learned from my godmother." Alfarr says calming down.

Cinder smiles and stops and backs off. "See how much I can help?" She asks smirking.

"I'm not so foolish to know you don't want something." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "Well I could do with a meal. It is getting late."

"It's only six." Alfarr says.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "By how much light outside that I am use to. So…you better get back to cooking."

"Grab one of the fire dust crystals will you?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder sighs and goes over to the nearby case near the fireplace and takes out a fire crystal before leaning her head to the side as a knife stabs the wall. "Sorry, my hand slipped. I am working with seawater and oil." Alfarr said grabbing another knife.

'I have really got him off his game.' Cinder thinks smirking.

Alfarr huffs as she comes back with the crystal. "Smash it against that glass area. It's the stove." He said ripping the shell off with too much meat stuck to it. "Dang it." He said looking to it.

"You sure we can't make a stew out of it?" Cinder asks worried she wouldn't eat tonight now.

Alfarr shrugs. "There are some crackers and some of our sweets in the cabinet over there." He said nodding his head to it. "Take what you want if you want to eat this tomorrow."

"I want real food tonight." Cinder says.

'I'm glad my godmothers are not here as they would joke about me being married.' Alfarr thinks before stabbing the knife between them. "Any food that fills your stomach and keeps you from going hungry is a good meal. Take what you have and don't throw away non-useless items. Never throw away food…unless it's food that will kill you then that's an exception." He said grabbing the eggs and putting them away in another bowl.

"Ha, you are one of the few who has ever told me off like that." Cinder says.

Alfarr frowns to her. "You want to eat or not?"

"Yes, feed me." Cinder says imitating a small child.

Alfarr keeps frowning. "You are unbelievable." He said before violently opening a cabinet door and takes out a bowl and puts some meat in it. "You want a meal. Then I guess I can skip the good stuff." He said smashing the crystal into the glass area and makes a fire before putting the bowl in it. "It'll be ready in five." He said going to clean up.

"Oh you make a good husband." Cinder says really catching Alfarr off guard.

Alfarr sighs and scoffs. "I'm not anything to you. Just a host that wants you gone as fast as possible."

"Oh don't say that." Cinder says smirking before stroking one of his ears.

Alfarr snarls as he backs off. "Remember my rules. That could have cost you." He said trying to calm down.

"Oh little foxy has a vulnerable spot." Cinder says evilly making Alfarr sweat.

Alfarr huffs. "You don't deserve this life or any other."

"You can't conceal how nervous you are." Cinder says advancing as he backs into the wall.

* * *

"How many days do these things last?" Cinder asks it being the seventh day they were snowed in.

Alfarr sighs as he tries to rest against his chair. "A week or two, maybe three at most."

"How do you all not go stir crazy from being cooped up?" Cinder asks.

Alfarr hums. "Just live and make the best of it. Mostly rest up as we need the energy to live if we have to go out." He said before looking at her. "Why have you bothered to come here? What's there to gain by being stuck in an old house?"

"The other occupant." Cinder says smirking.

"So that is what your boss ordered huh?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles. "Somewhat. He did say have fun."

"So you don't deny? You're not the true boss huh?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder chuckles. "Boss, no boss. I would still have gone and try and see your village and its fun here."

"You've already given all I need." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "And the host here is making things interesting. Still remember that second day."

"Oh yes, I went where you couldn't follow. Too cold for you." Alfarr says.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "But then you came back and I had loads of fun before the snow buried us. Somehow you seem to enjoy me chasing you."

"Seeing you nearly freeze was a little fun I will admit." Alfarr says.

Cinder grins. "Is that a smile made by me? I must be a good wife for you."

"You're not my wife." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums. "Let's see. You fed me, kept me happy, we argue. Yes, I think we are happily married."

Alfarr just bit his thumb at her.

Cinder mockingly gasps. "Did you just bite your thumb at me?" She theatrically asks.

"I believe that is an Atlas fuck you." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums. "At least you are well versed. You had many chances, why not take it?"

"Because I am not a slut like you think I am." Alfarr says.

Cinder laughs. "You thought I was talking about that? You're the one with a perverted mind. No, I'm talking about killing me in my sleep."

"Because then I would be like my father." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "So who do you want to be like?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "Just like me."

"Try like myself." Alfarr says.

"Like a wind user is always independent." Cinder says.

Alfarr sighs. "Now let me rest. I have had enough of you today." He said relaxing in his seat.

"Oh and here I thought we were bonding." Cinder says.

"If we are give me one of those blankets." Alfarr says.

He suddenly feels a blanket put on him as Cinder gets comfortable on her own seat. "Better?"

"Thank you." Alfarr says closing his eyes.

Cinder hums as she relaxes as well. "You are quite likeable. Though we still need to fight near a tornado one day."

Alfarr breathes deeply. "You know how to wear on my nerves." Alfarr says knowing she was messing with him. He hears her chuckle before suddenly opening his eyes as he saw her near him. "Yes?"

Cinder smiles. "Just making sure you are okay." She said before walking off to her room.

"Either she will drive me crazy or into an early grave." Alfarr says to himself, not moving.


	32. Chapter 32: Husband and Wife

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Alfarr hissed as he patched himself up and keeps wrapping the bandages. "Those crab are smart."

Cinder raises an eyebrow as she eats. "You just tore them apart here. Why is it that bad?"

Alfarr huffs. "They can tear off an arm with one claw easily. You still don't know me."

"Whatever. So are you fixing extra or expecting others?" Cinder asks.

Alfarr hums as he pulls at a bandage. "You are going to hate them but I love them."

Cinder became confused. "Me hate them and you love them? By what do you mean…they are going to prepare to kick my ass, aren't they?"

Alfarr smirks. "You have been stroking my cheek so it only makes sense."

"Oh look who is enjoying himself." Cinder says teasingly.

Alfarr now frowns. "Slander!" Alfarr declares.

Cinder blinks before the front doors were slammed opened. "Why do I smell blood? Do you think he killed her already?" One woman asks the other woman that came in.

"I wish." Alfarr says as Atlas enters.

Atlas smiles as she goes over to hug him but stops. "Did she…?" She asks noticing the injuries.

"I chose the big one that was being raised." Alfarr says.

Atlas looks to the parts of the shell. "Oh. Well that's okay then. Come here." She said hugging him.

"Oh so you are with someone?" Cinder asks.

Atlas looks over and looks over Cinder. "Huh, good looking enough. Though a bit touchy." She said before looking over Alfarr. "Did she do anything?"

"Oh she has tried and this is one of my godmothers." Alfarr informs.

Cinder smiles a bit. "Godmothers huh?"

"Yes and unlike him, I might just kill you." Atlas says bringing out a short sword.

Cinder chuckles. "Oh they are fun. I'm going to love these two."

"Two?" Alfarr asks confused.

Cinder points to the doorway and they see another bundled up woman there. "It's cold out." She said.

"Then shut the dang door." Atlas says.

The other woman groans as she shuts the door loudly. "There. Happy?"

"Yes, now go check on the crab." Atlas says smirking.

Cinder raises an eyebrow as she watches the woman shake herself off as she walks down to the basement area. "Strange woman."

"I already prepared the big one." Alfarr calls.

The woman throws a hand over her shoulder. "Whatever."

"Now what have you been doing to him?" Atlas asks dropping Alfarr and goes for a sword.

Cinder smiles gently. "Nothing bad. He's such a sweet boy."

"Watch her. She is evil." Alfarr warns making Cinder smirk more.

Atlas chuckles before frowning. "He may be sweet, but you are sour."

"I know; we go so well together." Cinder says.

Alfarr frowns as he tries to cook. "Please distract her because she acts like a spoiled brat."

"Alfarr, I am shocked you would say that about your bride." Cinder says smirking.

Alfarr huffs. "You're not my bride, but rather the evilest enemy I have to live with. It's like the start of a bad joke."

"Oh, you do care." Cinder says smirking.

Alfarr stabs the knife into the counter. "Do I look like I care about you at all?"

"Well you cook for me, you watch out for me, and take care of me." Cinder says.

Alfarr groans as he rubs his head trying to get rid of the pain. "Why is this happening to me?"

"You down Alfarr? We are going back to training." Milina says.

Alfarr sighs as he looks to her. "Can't. Have to cook because of this idiot." He said pointing towards Cinder.

"It's not a choice." Milina says making Alfarr eep at the tone.

Atlas smiles and pats his head. "It's fine. I'll cook. And…watch her." She said eyeing Cinder who waves.

"Don't take your eyes off her." Alfarr says.

Atlas nods as Cinder chuckles at their interaction.

* * *

"So where have you been? I haven't seen you much for three weeks." Cinder asks as if accusing her husband of cheating on her.

Alfarr growls. "You are keeping me from my family. You don't deserve to say that."

"Do I have to make you sleep on the couch?" Cinder asks.

Alfarr groans. "I wish I can just…leave." He stops and thinks. "You have to be just under my care. Which means…I can head back."

"Oh and here I wa…is that new?" Cinder asks noticing the new metal gauntlet on his left forearm and hand.

"Yes, I am getting new armor." Alfarr says.

"Oh, want any help with the fitting?" Cinder asks.

"You presume I trust you at all." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "Well you are taking care of me and I am taking care of you."

"Why Cinder? It almost sounded like you care." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums. "Maybe. But maybe not."

"Are you going soft?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles. "No, just concern because then I can't kill you afterward."

"Oh and why not?" Alfarr says teasing.

Cinder chuckles. "Because I want to kill you personally."

"Oh…no, there's more to it than that." Alfarr says.

Cinder waves him off. "By whatever you mean. I learned a lot of my enemy and how to use it against him."

"Ah, so you want my help huh?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder hums. "So you want to tell me about yourself so I can kill you later?"

"I think if you were going to do that, you would have done it already. No, you want something or have a plan for me." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "Maybe. So want to tell me something."

"I have a question. Why are you wearing a kimono?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder chuckles as she snuggles into her kimono. "It's comfy."

'At least it isn't mom's kimono.' Alfarr thinks.

Cinder smiles. "So…what of you think of my clothes?"

"Looks nice on you." Alfarr admits.

Cinder stops. "Huh, maybe you are my husband after all."

"You wish. So you still have problems with the cold?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Cinder hums as she relaxes in her seat. "Not really."

"Maybe you're tougher than I thought." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "Does that mean you will really marry me one day?"

"Keep trying." Alfarr says.

Cinder grins. "So want to go on a date?"

"In a few days we will be heading out passed the gate. You wanted to see the continent, well you will get your chance." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "Great. So what should I wear?"

"Armor to survive. I cannot reiterate enough the dangers out there and it will just be us two alone." Alfarr says.

Cinder gains a sneaky smile. "Oh, just the two of us? I am going to love this trip."

"Fighting for our lives with every step." Alfarr says.

Cinder gives a blank look. "You do realize what I can do right?"

"Oh and one last thing. A lot of creatures have a high resistance to dust." Alfarr says.

Cinder stops and watches him.

"Oh yeah, I am deadly serious." Alfarr says.

Cinder then smiles. "Well then it's good I am with you."

"Oh, did I mention? Giant spider and snakes like creatures are the first things we will have to go through?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder then grins. "Barbeque. Maybe I can whip us up something after a while."

"Prepare for a long march. The elder wants me to scout out a location." Alfarr says.

* * *

"I see you're having fun." Alfarr says as the two had had little sleep for the last few weeks hiking and fighting the natives.

Cinder groans as she trudges behind him. "How much farther until the next stop?"

"The valley we are supposed to go to is up ahead." Alfarr says walking through the fog.

Cinder yelps as she was tugged along with the rope attached to her waist by him. "Did we have to do this?" She asks tugging on the rope a bit.

"Do you want to get separated?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder frowns. "I want a divorce."

"Please stop the jokes. We are at a cliff edge." Alfarr says stopping.

Cinder almost stepped off before Alfarr grabs her and pulls her back by the collar. "Damn you."

"We will wait here for the fog to clear." Alfarr says as they see movement in the fog.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "And where will we stay for this time?"

"Right here. After making observations, we will start back." Alfarr says.

Cinder huffs. "At least this is a nice honeymoon." She said smirking.

"Please no distractions right now." Alfarr says as he starts using his wind powers to start pushing the fog away.

Cinder keeps smirking. "Oh, I am a distraction for you? What part of me is distracting you?"

"Spiders trying to sneak up on us from behind, you mind?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder blinks before hearing some chittering and takes a step away from him before she starts summoning up pillars of fire.

"I don't like this. The spiders shouldn't be this far inland." Alfarr says.

Cinder blinks as the spiders try to get past the pillar. "Then where should they be?"

"Further south. I think they are expanding now that the king of this valley is dead." Alfarr says.

Cinder looks a bit confused. "King of valley?"

"Yes, that is what we call the predators that ruled parts of the continent. This one was centuries old over five hundred when it comes to our knowledge. The spiders have a queen that we believe lives south of the mountains in a valley. We haven't confirmed it as no one has ever returned." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "There's your answer of whether is exist or not."

"Oh she exists. We have seen her a few times over the years, but we don't know where her home is." Alfarr says.

Cinder points back to the spiders. "Give them food and follow."

"No, too far from the valley. They are likely here to set up for themselves. Burn them to ash." Alfarr says.

Cinder snaps her fingers and the pillar moved over the spiders and burn them down. "Better?"

"Thank you…it is bad." Alfarr says seeing webs in a lot of places in the valley.

Cinder frowns. "I'm helping you with a fumigation for the valley, aren't I?"

"No, we get back now the balance of power has shifted without the king of the valley to help keep them in check the spiders can expand. We have no choice." Alfarr says starting to walk away.

Cinder raises an eyebrow as she keeps watching him before following him. "All that walking just to head back."

"No, we are heading back. We have to gather people to kill the spider queen." Alfarr says.

Cinder glares at him a bit. "Really, a hunt now?"

"We have no choice without something keeping them contained. The spiders will grow in numbers and spread everywhere." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs. "I see, so what will you need."

Alfarr stops to think before saying. "Grimm."

Cinder stops. "Excuse me?"

"We need an army and we don't have the numbers for this right now. So forget the village for now. We are heading north to the plains to gather as much grimm as we can." Alfarr says.

Cinder shakes her head. "Who the heck did I marry?"

"We are not wed." Alfarr reminds starting to walk northwards.

Cinder grins. "Not yet."

"Come on. we got a lot of work to do." Alfarr says.

"Only if I'm not the bait." She said catching up.

"What? I thought your sex appeal worked on anything." Alfarr mocked.

Cinder frowns. "I do not want grimm on my back."

Alfarr could only smile in response.

"Look, I'm making you happy." Cinder then pipes up and his smile goes away.

* * *

"So we gathered all these grimm. So what is the plan?" Cinder asks as Alfarr uses his power on another grimm.

"We launch an all of assault." Alfarr says.

Cinder frowns as a grimm pokes its nose to her. "You missed one."

"It's under my control. How many do we have so far?" Alfarr asks.

"Around two hundred." Cinder says.

"Good enough." Alfarr says finishing another grimm.

Cinder pushes the grimm away. "Can we go then?"

Alfarr nods and as if they were of one individual mind, all the grimm turn and start heading south.

Cinder shakes her head as she follows him. "So what's the plan?"

"We let the grimm run in and fight and kill everything in their way. Doesn't matter how many we sacrifice as long as the queen dies." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs. "So we just let the grimm do the work?"

"They will lure out or find the queen. From there, it will be up to you and your guardian to reduce it to ash." Alfarr says seriously.

Cinder frowns to him. "Why me? Why not you and claim your kill?"

"Because I cannot use fire." Alfarr states bluntly.

Cinder shakes her head.

"The spiders are resistant to all attacks but that of fire." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs. "Why did I agree…oh, right." She said looking to him.

* * *

"The grimm are doing better than I thought." Alfarr says as the grimm swarmed the valley covered in spider webs.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "They feed off pain and anger. What did you expect?"

"Also helps that they are almost immune to poison, I think." Alfarr says.

Cinder looks to him. "You think?"

"It would explain why the little spiders are not helping much." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs. "The smaller it is, the more poisonous."

"Would make sense if you think about it." Alfarr says as the grimm kept rampaging.

Cinder holds out her hand. "May I?"

"Not yet, not seeing anyone big enough to be the queen." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums as she looks around. "You kill enough babies; the mother comes looking?"

"Exactly…though I wonder if any of these are female? All the ones we have killed and examined are male." Alfarr says.

Cinder shrugs. "Want to look? It's allowed here."

"Nah, I plan reducing all to ash here anyways. Why risk moving in with the small ones." Alfarr says.

"Oh, no survivors huh?" Cinder asks smirking.

"None, this isn't a subjugation. It is an extermination." Alfarr says before noticing the assault was stalling a bit.

Cinder hums. "Seems the whole game has come to a standstill."

"She is showing herself. You ready?" Alfarr asks as a large leg comes out.

Cinder smiles. "Of course. As always because I have been waiting."

"You going to summon your guardian or do it by yourself?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder walks forward. "What do you think?"

"I think I see her fat ass now." Alfarr says pointing to the spider that dwarfed the rest.

Cinder smiles. "Yes and I'm about to kick it off."

"Be as indiscriminate as you want. If they die, they die." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs as she walks through the battlegrounds. 'Why am I doing this again? Only came here for my reason and my reason only and now look at me. I am killing a queen so they can make ground here.'

She watched as the grimm fought many types never seen before, but they seemed to lack the ferocious power of what she was used to. 'This is degrading. I am killing a spider queen and all because of him. At least he hates the teasing. That's what I need right now.' She pauses in her thoughts as she snaps her fingers and burns away some spiders coming at her. 'I need to be more drastic with him. Maybe a day or two before we go.'

Cinder watched as one of the few beowulfs they had found managed to jump onto of the queen and slashed at it.

She raises an eyebrow as they seem to grow and make a shape around them. 'That's new.'

'This is interesting. It seems they are adapting in the middle of a fight.' Alfarr thinks watching as well.

Cinder hums as she keeps walking up. 'Wonder what happens when I give them a hand?' She thinks snapping her fingers and sends a few fireballs exploding on the ground under the spider.

The spider roared in pain, obviously not used to being hurt.

Cinder smiles as she keeps making fire come out of the ground and burn the underbelly. 'Such a tasteless kill. But he could have done the same. He has the dragon knight thing.'

'I wonder if she realizes I am studying her powers with this and killing one of our biggest problems?' Alfarr thinks smirking as the remaining grimm were avoiding the flames.

Cinder keeps snapping her fingers as she keeps thinking. 'That dragon did hold up against my guardian so why…he's playing me? Isn't he?' She asks herself as she looks to him watching. His eyes like a hawk's examining every move she made. 'Ah, I see. Seeing what I can do huh?'

Cinder smiles and claps her hands which made a fire pillar emerge from under the spider and sends it flying a bit as it kept burning. "Such a good barbecue."

"Rip its insides out of its burnt underbelly." Alfarr instructs and all the nearby grimm to the queen descended now able to tear through the damaged exoskeleton.

Cinder sidesteps a flying piece of flesh as she backs off. "Huh, well I guess I'm done."

"Burn the tunnels for eggs and any still hiding we are doing scorch earth here. I want no chances of them coming back." Alfarr says mercilessly.

Cinder shakes her head as she snaps her fingers again and fire starts blowing into the tunnels. 'Maybe a bit quicker.'

Cinder waited before she heard shrieks of pain and the bursting of something.

Cinder smiles and sighs. "That should be it…right?" She asks looking back at him.

"Three more to go." Alfarr points out before looking to the beowulf from earlier that jumped onto the dead queen as it roared in pain and bashed its head against the rock as some of its muscles seemed to rupture before stitching themselves back together.

'Fast regeneration. Seems whoever is under control is also the ones that receive bonus to serving. I like this power more and more now.' Cinder thought starting with the next cave before the beowulf seemed to become leaner and started growing spikes.

'They are growing way too fast. Let see if control is on the menu.' She thinks helping kill the spider.

The beowulf roared as it's white bones started to seem to change color. It turned blue and the bones on its arms merged together into blade like bones sprouted out of its forearms and curved back.

Cinder frowns. 'These are growing too fast. It's amazing he still has control.'

"This is interesting. Have you ever encountered a beowulf like this?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder shakes her head. "No." She said keeping an eye on them.

"It seems the others are changing as well but not to that degree." Alfarr says looking over the remaining grimm that survived the assault.

Cinder keeps watching them. 'Must be almost like queen, get the route.'

"Out of them all, only around twenty remained and they all seem far more powerful that when I…would the word branded be appropriate?" Alfarr asks.

"Mark them." Cinder offered.

"Yeah, either way they seem stronger now…I wonder if killing the spiders was the cause?" Alfarr thinks on it.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "So…what now?"

"Are you not interested in this?" Alfarr asks as Cinder started on the third.

Cinder hums. "Getting boring now."

"Well the mundane is a necessity in the end and after this, the village won't look on you with hate as much." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles then. 'Better.'

"Should I bother having them look to see if any of the other grimm survived?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder snaps her fingers and hits the grimm that are on the spiders as she killed them too. "Maybe not."

"Well might as well. They made good fodder, don't you think?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles a bit. "Yes, maybe you should take what you have and take them away with you back home."

"Search and find if any are still alive whether they are spiders or grimm. Spiders kill Grimm, help and check the webs." Alfarr instructs before walking up to the shredded spider queen before unsheathing his sword and starts cutting out its teeth and stinger.

Cinder shakes her head and goes to help out as she keeps burning them away. "This is unbelievable."

"Feel pride. You killed a predator that was dominant for centuries in this area." Alfarr says.

Cinder frowns. "Too easy." She said as she keeps burning them.

"Well look at it this way, kill them now and they will never bother you again and won't populate so great, that the world would be overwhelmed." Alfarr says.

"Could they actually do that?" Cinder asks.

"A few months ago that valley had no spiders and now quite a bit is covered with those things. They repopulate that fast. With a queen that is." Alfarr informs.

"I see. To start taking all that in that little time is too fast." Cinder says.

"Exactly, they couldn't do that before because the king of the valley volcanus was a huge alpha predator that also breathed fire and to the north of her is the bear with the plants we saw heading this way." Alfarr says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow to him. "So that's it huh? Just one big animal after another."

"Yeah and now there is a power vacuum. Without the constant new spider lings, the spiders will die out soon enough in this area." Alfarr says as Cinder started on the final cave.

Cinder blows her hair away a bit. "At least that's the last one."

"So tell me, ever seen a grimm like the beowulf became?" Alfarr asks her seriously.

Cinder raises an eyebrow and looks at him. "Beowulf what?"

"The blue masked one. I have never heard of such a grimm." Alfarr says.

Cinder shakes her head. "Try never."

"Could this be an unknown variant then?" Alfarr says thinking out loud.

Cinder shrugs. "Your thoughts are your own."

"Scout to see if there are any more spiders or eggs in the caves." Alfarr says sending in some grimm to check if any were missed.

Cinder shakes her head as she walks in. "Of course. Finish the hard part, get an even more hard part."

"You don't need to go in. Leave it to the grimm now." Alfarr says.

Cinder growls slightly. 'What am I doing? I am letting him command me.'

"You have done more than enough. Let the grunts do the rest." Alfarr says making it sound better.

Cinder rolls her eyes again. 'Now he cares. Such a sweet husband.'

"Also don't move." Alfarr says slowly moving up behind her and with a swift motion, grabbed what was climbing up her back.

Cinder stops and looks at him holding a small spider. "I need better clothes."

"Also this sucker is one of the very poisonous ones." Alfarr says before tossing it aside, allowing Cinder to burn it into ash.

Cinder then smirks. "So…when do you want to celebrate?"

"When we get back, I will treat you." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "Oh, what's on the menu? You?"

"I think it will be a feast." Alfarr says ignoring the last part.

Cinder gains a hurt look. "Aw, I wanted to try you for our own candlelight dinner."

"After hearing they are dead they will celebrate. We don't usually get to do that." Alfarr says.

Cinder tilts her head. "So we can't dine together?"

"I didn't say that." Alfarr says looking embarrassed.

Cinder stops. "So you want to have an old fashion dinner with me with my own way?"

"Well…if you insist." Alfarr says after pausing.

Cinder smirks. 'Perfect.'


	33. Chapter 33: End of Sentence

"How long do you intend to stay? It has been nearly eight months." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles as she relaxes in her seat. "Just a bit more."

"So odds something has gone wrong with your group?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder reaches her hand low. "Really low."

"You trust them all that much?" Alfarr asks and her hand raised a bit.

"Your answer." She said holding her hand a bit.

"More than likely I am expecting that both have been fighting tooth and nail for the materia." Alfarr says.

Cinder shrugs. "Or maybe none at all. You do have the compass."

"Yes, but Gar-ghoul was found without using it with research and you found all those through our research you stole." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs as she gets up and goes to him. "I never stole anything." She said leaning towards him.

"Oh, then what is this?" Alfarr asks touching her tattoo.

Cinder smiles. "Just a little consequence of letting them take your research."

"So you admit they stole the research huh?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Cinder smirks. "Yes, they stole it. I had no part in it."

"But they work for you so it is also your responsibility." Alfarr says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Their way, their problem."

Alfarr smiles. "So not afraid of me touching you with this?" Alfarr asks tapping her with his left hand.

Cinder grabs his hand. "Only if you aren't having fun. So are you?"

"Not afraid my power can work on you?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles. "I doubt it will unless…you are into that sort of thing?" She asks getting closer.

"I think you are actually serious now." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "Oh?"

"You're not just teasing like you used to." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "And what am I doing now?"

"Now you're back to teasing." Alfarr says.

Cinder just starts pushing him to the wall. "And if I act on it?"

"A…are you serious?" Alfarr asks a bit surprised.

Cinder smiles as he hits the wall. "Maybe. Though you are thinking too hard."

"I thought I was only a means to an end with you." Alfarr says.

Cinder leans in. "And you still are."

Before it could continue, Atlas cleared her throat from the doorway.

Cinder sighs. "Such a downer."

"You will not have him unless you really marry him." Atlas warns.

Alfarr sighs in relief. "I'm going to go to the docks to see what the catch was." Alfarr says slipping out from her and quickly heading out.

Cinder shakes her head as she looks to Atlas. "Must you ruin almost everything?"

"He is my child. I won't you corrupt him." Atlas says.

Cinder smirks. "And you're letting him date then?"

"Oh, I will, just not with you." Atlas challenged.

Cinder chuckles. "Unless he likes me."

Atlas only glared at her.

Cinder keeps chuckling. "He will. He did blush at me when I had him here."

"You better prepare to leave. The period the law can be used is almost up." Atlas says.

Cinder smiles. "Then I will grab him and take him back home as well."

Atlas starts to go for her sword.

Cinder chuckles. "I mean back to his friends. They deserve him."

"Oh, that is sweet and all, but I do not trust you one bit." Atlas says.

Cinder smiles. "Then I will be stuck here or be sent back home…alone…such a cold bed then."

* * *

Yang leans back in her chair and yawns as the others were reading.

"Bored you don't have a warm bed anymore?" Velvet asks training Carby by punching a bag.

"It has been nearly ten months since Alfarr was forced to leave." Yang complained.

Ruby frowns. "Don't you think we all feel like this?"

Coco sighs as she closes her book on the bed. "I have been missing a warm bed for a long time. We all feel the chill."

"This is Atlas." Sun says having been forced to wear winter clothing.

Ruby raises an eyebrow to Coco. "And you do realize you brought some of us to your bed at times to keep you warm? Almost the ten times over for each?"

Coco looks to her. "Like I said, a chill."

"Burn." Fox said and gets hit in the head with a head size rock.

"More like a glacier." Weiss points out as some of the others try and get Fox's head out of the ground.

"Actually, more like a blizzard. But I digress." Alfarr said walking in with a bag over his shoulder. "And I know cold."

"Ha ha Alfarr." Yang says sarcastically not really realizing who she just talked to.

Alfarr smirks a bit as almost everyone turns their heads slowly to him and the girls start to gain smiles. "Oh boy. I knew I should have worn armor." He mused to himself as Ruby tackles him.

"Alfarr's back!" Ruby cheered hugging him tight and choking him.

"Meep meep!" Carby yells jumping onto him.

Pyra croaks as he crawls on top of Carby and seems to be a bit bigger with a red cloak around himself.

"Ok, ok, I feel the love." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums happily as she nuzzles his head and still wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hey come on sis. Let us all have a turn." Yang says.

Ruby grins as they to pull him to them and she pulls back as Carby and Pyra just stay on his head. "Meep meep." Carby said waving at him.

Alfarr chuckles as he kept being tugged around. "Nice to see you too. And Pyra, were you good for mommy?" Pyra croaks as he moves the cloak a bit around himself with his tiny arms. Alfarr chuckles. "You have her spir…OWooooohhhhkkkay." Alfarr said feeling a pop in his arm. "I think you girls popped a joint. Keep going." He said smiling as the others looked confused.

"Should we…do anything?" Ren asks.

"So how has it been since I left?" Alfarr asks.

Sun shrugs. "Same thing, hunting the occasional materia and going into school. By the way, you missed three schools. Lucky." He said frowning.

"Not as much as you think. While back home, I was sent out to scout that valley where we found Pyra here." Alfarr says.

Pyra croaks as he looks down at his father in confusion at hearing that he was found.

"Anyways, like I was saying, I found that the spiders were taking over the valley." Alfarr says.

Velvet shivers at that. "So…you left them alone or…?"

"No, but we had to kill the queen or they would have populated and overwhelmed us." Alfarr says.

"We?" The girls stopped and ask at the same time as they kept a hold on his arms.

"Yeah, get this, those who are also after the materia sent one of their own to keep me at my own village with its own laws. Tell me, anyone else find that suspicious?" Alfarr asks.

The whole group murmurs as they try to figure it out. "Actually, now that I think about it, you weren't that needed here." Coco said blinking.

"Thank you so much Coco." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "No problem, but that doesn't mean I miss my bed warmer and you mister have a lot of warming up to do."

"Like I was saying, anyone find it odd they knew my villages laws enough to pull me back despite what the elder wanted?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby hums as both Carby and Pyra seem to gain thinking poses. "Then that means they either visited there one time and not thought much of it or…they try to see what can keep a person in a secluded spot for so long."

"That and how could they know our ancient laws when most of the village doesn't remember." Alfarr says.

"Elder?" Ren asks.

"Book?" Nora asks leaning on him.

"Outside traders?" Fox asks and ducks a rock. "Seriously, I didn't say anything bad!" He yells out to nothing.

"They shouldn't have known." Alfarr says.

Coco blinks and looks back to him sharply. "Wait, we? Who is it? Atlas help you out or Milina did with the valley?"

"Neither, actually I used the one sent there to kill the spider queen and grimm I used my power on. Now there is only eleven known lords of the land." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles as she tugs on his arm. "Not bad. But if you're not with your godmothers then who…?"

"Well remember that woman we encountered at the tower Ruby?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, Ironwood still hasn't found her."

"She was the one." Alfarr says.

Everyone stops now. "Wait, did you say you helped an enemy with extermination?" Winter asks a bit away.

"No, I used her to do that while watching her use her powers." Alfarr says.

Coco smirks. "Good boy,"

"She was a fire user and that was the one thing the spiders were not resistant to." Alfarr says.

Velvet frowns. "So let me get this straight, you had an enemy walking around your village this whole time?"

"And none of us could do anything because she used our own laws against us." Alfarr says.

"What law?" Weiss asks wonder what kept him away.

"It's basically a law of hospitality. As it suggests invoking, it allows someone to be taken care of by another in the village. It was conceived in case someone landed on hard times. The one who invokes it also can designate who takes care of them and you can guess who was chosen." Alfarr says.

"Um…Alfarr?" Dew asks leaning around some people. "You're not that different. Some old style villages in our land have the same thing though more public and you need to fit certain criteria to count. Like parley."

"Yes, but we knew she was an enemy and yet we could do nothing." Alfarr says.

"That's because you have been isolated for so long those restrictions were never needed." Rebecca said looking up from her book.

"Oh yeah and guess what law was recently been put under the microscope in my village?" Alfarr asks walking over.

The girls look to where they were holding him and finds he slipped through as the others sigh. "The hospitality law." They all said.

"Yeah and now I am here so who got a guardian while I was away?" Alfarr asks sitting down as the others noticed his new metal claw gauntlet on his left arm.

Coco clears her throat and points to the gauntlet.

Alfarr just smirks waiting for them to come over to him.

Almost all the weapon and armor likers came over and try to see what he was wearing. "Seriously, what is that?"

"A part of my new armor. They felt my left hand should have more protection considering I can enslave grimm with it." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "So they see why it's good now. Now want to see what we got?" She asks taking off her glove.

"Oh do show." Alfarr says.

Fox grins. "Does that mean…?" He stops as he leans his head to the side and a rock flies past his head. "Ha!" He yells pointing behind him to nothing.

Coco shakes her head as she takes off her glove and shows an intricate circle with many lines connected inside to small symbols in it. "Not a normal tattoo."

"Show me who you got Coco." Alfarr says smirking.

Coco hums as she flips through the book he left behind for them. "It's…this one." She said pointing to a creature that looks like a slightly armored woman.

"Ah, a guardian associated with the amazon legends huh?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smirks. "That's what I thought too, since I kinda run the show with you and the others." She said kissing his cheek.

Alfarr sighs. "And I'm scared for my life because that one will try and stop all men from ever going near you."

Coco smiles and ruffles his cloaked head. "And I will tell her that you are the only one allowed to touch me. Besides, how else am I going to get my victory kiss?"

Alfarr just points to the rest of the girls as they looked a bit miffed at that. "Um…pass." Yang said frowning a bit.

Coco smirks. "You weren't saying that when you were coddling me."

Yang blushes and glares at her. "Not in front of him."

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "You took them to bed?"

Coco chuckles. "It's was getting cold. I needed a warm body. Who else? Also, Weiss, even the embodiment of winter, is quite a campfire."

'Oh why?' Weiss thinks before Coco sits in Alfarr's lap.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "You girls have gotten bold." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"I always have been." Coco says.

Alfarr smiles. "I meant the others. I know you won't back down."

"Oh, them? They took convincing." Coco says smirking resting her head against Alfarr.

Weiss clears her throat and leans in. "Excuse me but…we want to be with him as well so stop hogging him."

"Oh that reminds me, we should show the other guardians me managed to find. Blake you're up." Coco says.

Blake smiles as she walks up and moves aside her blouse a bit to show almost the same tattoo as all the rest. "Got a big loin I think. Or some form of cat."

Yang starts to smirk and was about to say something when Blake puts a finger on her lips, stopping her.

Alfarr chuckles and looks through the book. "Who exactly?"

"Hellynx." Ruby says.

"Let's see…it's more a lynx than a lion." Alfarr says.

Blake smiles. "Yeah, thought so. Still, he seemed to freak out Carby a bit."

"Meep." Carby says giving her the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Alfarr smiles. "Aw, little Carby afraid of a big cat. Okay, who else?" He asks ignoring the angry meeping.

"I got a new titan on our last outing." Velvet says.

Alfarr smiles. "Oh, what is it?"

"This one." Velvet says showing him a female ninja like one.

"Though we have bad news." Ruby says.

Alfarr frowns. "And that would be?"

"We were beaten to the materia a total of four times while you were gone." Ruby says.

Alfarr groans. "Of course. This whole time was a ploy to make things easier for them. Let me guess, the biggest factor was the inability to read the ancient script?" Alfarr asks.

Oobleck nods as he was a bit away. "Yes, we lost out on some places. If only we knew some of the books you left behind for us, we could have worked out the language."

Alfarr sighs. "Well it can't be done much at this point. Let's just focus on the ones that haven't been found. What do we got?"

"So what else you learn while you were gone?" Yang asks now leaning on his chair.

"Now that would be telling." Alfarr says playfully.

Yang hits his side. "Alfarr."

Alfarr just sticks his tongue out at her, making most of them smile.

Coco smiles and hugs him. "Great to have you back."

"So any of you made progress getting your guardians to teach you any abilities or powers?" Alfarr asks.

"Well…" Yang says embarrassed as most didn't answer.

"I see, so you haven't huh?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shakes her head. "Not really. We tried but…well what about you?"

"S, e, c, r, e, t Yang." Alfarr says tapping her nose.

Yang frowns and taps back. "Tell us."

"Too tired." Alfarr says leaning back.

Coco shakes her head. "Let's get him to bed. It's been a long day for all of us too." She said getting off of him.

"More like a long two weeks for me. I had to travel to Vale to see Ozpin to find out where you all were currently then took the first airship here." Alfarr says tired.

Yang shakes her head as she starts to carry him by the arm while Coco does the same to his other arm. "Your old room is still up too." Coco said as they start to lead him along and the others carry his bags.

"I thought that you had rooms in the academy?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles as she carries his backpack. "We do, but we moved most of our stuff here on the ship because we might head to other schools more often."

"So how long have you been in Atlas for school?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss hums. "Around a month right now."

"So no changing for another two huh?" Alfarr asks before a dagger in a sheath drops out of his bag.

Yang looks confused as she picked it up. "What's this?"

"That is something that was made from what we recovered from the spider queen. It was forged from her fang." Alfarr says.

Yang goes wide eyed as she pulls it out a bit. "Huh, looks deadly."

"Was bathed in the queen's poison. Get cut with that and you will be paralyzed for who knows how long." Alfarr warns.

Yang quickly puts it back in. "Then better put in a high place."

"So in the morning, you will tell me everything right?" Alfarr asks.

Blake chuckles. "Yeah, but for now, some of us miss our warm bed and want to get back into it."

"Wait what? Blake, why are you here?" Alfarr asks.

Blake points to Coco. "Blame her."

Coco feigns innocence. "I didn't do nothing except give you a warm bed."

"Don't be shy Blake. We all know you liked him little neko." Yang teases.

Blake blushes hard. "Shut up and that's not my name."

"No, it's your adorable pet name." Yang says smirking.

"And I promise not to embarrass you with it." Alfarr said.

At this point, Blake was steaming and Yang hugged her. "So warm."

Alfarr chuckles. "So let me get this straight. You just sleep and hug each other because I was the warm one?"

"Are you imagining us in sleep clothes or nude?" Coco asks making all the guys who heard that blush.

Alfarr blushes heavily. "Um…now that you mention it…"

"Should we tell them?" Coco asks the embarrassed girls.

The girls blush a bit and nods.

"Well we do compare sizes." Coco says smirking and a few of the guys start getting nosebleeds.

Alfarr blushes more as his nose starts to bleed. "Um…girls…can we not talk about this?"

"Though you don't get to see that yet." Coco says teasingly.

Alfarr's blush start to go down a bit. 'Better.'

"So who lays with Alfarr tonight?" Coco asks.

Yang smirks. "Let Blake do it. She hasn't had her turn yet."

"Wait what?!" Blake says alarmed.

"Oh I agree. Let Neko have a turn." Coco says.

Blake blushes a bit. "Wait, don't I get a say?"

"Go get him Neko." Yang says before pushing her into Alfarr's room with Alfarr.

Alfarr sighs as they close the door behind them. "I swear; you girls are something." He said wobbling to the bed.

Blake was unsure what to do after she heard the door lock from the outside and heard what she guessed were chains being attached and locked in place.

Alfarr groans as he sat on the bed. "Let it be. I'll let you take the bed and I can sleep on the couch." He said motioning to the couch against the wall.

Blake shook her head and walked over to him.

"Yes?" Alfarr asks.

Blake sighs as she pushes him into the bed. "Stay. I'm sleeping here with you or they might know." She said nodding her head to the door.

"I see." Alfarr says as Blake climbed into the bed.

Blake sighs as she laid down on the other. "It's good to have you back though."

"So you serious about being with me?" Alfarr asks.

Blake nods. "Yeah, guess time apart makes the heart grow fonder."

"I see." Alfarr says wrapping an arm around her.

Blake blushes as he pulls her towards him. "Um…this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Well we might as well be close." Alfarr says as Blake pulls up the covers.

Blake smiles a bit. "So…what can I expect from you?"

"Well what can a fox expect from his neko?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Blake chuckles. "Well, foxes are dogs and I'm a cat so maybe play with food."

"Actually, I like to think foxes are more related to felines." Alfarr says smiling.

Blake smirks. "Oh, so you aren't going to groom me and carry me around on your back?"

"I would rather hold you." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Blake yelps as she was kissed before falling into it and smiling before pulling away a bit. "You sly fox." She said smirking.

"And you are a cute neko." Alfarr says.

Blake smiles and sighs. "So what's the plan with me?"

"Well I plan to rest while holding you, the warm neko." Alfarr says.

Blake chuckles. "And they are supposed to say I am the cold one."

"They just don't know you." Alfarr says.

* * *

"So what has happened in my absence?" Cinder asks.

"Cinder, your back." Emerald says running up.

Cinder crosses her arms. "Yes, now what has happened?"

"We have been doing as you instructed and been looking for the materia." Emerald says as they walked and talked.

Cinder smiles. "How many did we get?"

"Four new ones so far. We haven't found a big hoard of them like the first one." Emerald says.

"What are you doing? That goes over there, not here!" Roman yells.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Did he give trouble?"

"Not as much as we expected. Only one mission when we lost the materia to the hunters. So where were you Cinder?" Emerald asks.

Cinder smiles. "Just spending time with the enemy."

"Huh?" Emerald asks.

"Oh that reminds me, you missing our little rival that wasn't with the others for a while?" Cinder asks.

Emerald shrugs. "Not really. Heck, it made things easy."

"Well he is back so start expecting casualties. Oh, also I should see Adam. I have something to tell him that he will not believe." Cinder says smirking.

Emerald smiles. "Can I watch?"

"You may…so what kind did you get?" Cinder asks.

Emerald grins. "Some kind of creature that's like a spider."

"Uhg, please don't mention spiders. I had to fight giant ones not long ago." Cinder says getting a look from Emerald. "Let's just say grimm are not the worse. There is on the north western continent. That is where he is from." Cinder says.

Emerald blinks. "I'll take your word for it."

"Adam!" Cinder calls getting the leader of the white fang's attention.

Adam jumps a little and looks over. "At least the ice queen is back." He mutters to himself.

"Alone, now." Cinder orders.

Adam groans as he hates walking over with every step.

"Ok, I found out a few things about the one who killed your underling on the train." Cinder says.

Adam frowns. "And what are they?"

"Well first, he is a part of the people that everyone refers to as elves." Cinder says.

Adam stops confused. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me and what's more, the truth is all those who were said to be elves are really human faunus hybrids." Cinder says.

Adam frowns. "So this whole time they are against us?"

"More like isolationists. They have only one city and after seeing some of the predators, it's easy to see why." Cinder says.

Adam sighs. "So what else?"

"You would not believe the size of them. I mean a shrimp is six feet long and the crabs grow up to twenty feet." Cinder says.

"You have to be kidding me." Adam said surprised.

"I am not. I have seen them with my own eyes. The spiders are around five feet, giant snakes that live in the cliff behemoth sized, herbivores that eat dust crystals, a dinosaur like lizard that breathes fire. I could go on. Oh and a thirty-foot-tall bear plant hybrid." Cinder says.

Adam keeps staring silently.

"That is what they have to contend with so much so that grimm are the least of their worries." Cinder says.

Adam sighs. "Of course. It had to be tough ones."

"Also, several of them are resistant if not immune to some dust types all together, but the dust there is some of the purest to be found in the world." Cinder says bringing out a fire dust crystal she stole from the village.

Adam goes wide eyed and reaches for it. "That's not bad."

"This is pre refinement to boot. Scheene dust got nothing on their quality and they produce it in mass." Cinder says.

Adam takes it and looks it over. "Wow."

"Also being isolationists, we might be able to bring them onboard." Cinder says.

Adam raises an eyebrow. "And you think they will take it after him telling everything?"

"Well they are currently not with any of the kingdoms right now. Basically they are using them to get the guardians. We might be able to slip in and do business under the table." Cinder says.

Adam sighs. "I hope you're right."


	34. Chapter 34: Connections Made

Velvet hums as she watches Carby's ears twitching into the air as if he's listening for something while he ate. "That's strange." She said as he wasn't bothered by it.

"What?" Ruby asks.

Velvet looks to her and shakes her head. "Nothing." She said going back to watching Carby.

"So you let Carby at the buffet again recently?" Ruby whispers to her.

Velvet smiles. "Yeah, couldn't let the little guy starve."

"I am surprised Coco hasn't gotten onto him about getting pudgy again." Ruby whispers to her.

Velvet smiles. "Tight sweaters. Really tight sweaters."

"That and he seems to lose weight really fast." Coco says making them both eep.

Alfarr smiles as he rested on a couch a little bit away. "It's like a reset. Every time he has to return to me, he comes out with a fit and lean body again ready for a fight. That's the nature of it. But I can't do it every time he has to eat, right buddy?"

"Meep!" Carby calls saluting.

Yang shakes her head as she reads the papers. "So…no new news on any materia?"

"No new leads just yet. They are working on a few angles, but nothing concrete yet." Alfarr says picking up an essay and studies it as part of their upcoming test.

Reese sighs and sits on his chest as she relaxes on the couch. "Well…the new big time news is that new trade routes are being made." She said reading up on her scroll.

"With whom?" Alfarr asks.

Reese shows him the article. "Someone was able to finance a trade route with your home village."

"Wait what? I thought that was still a secret." Alfarr says raising up and taking the scroll.

Reese yelps as she almost fell over but was caught by him. "Seems that they are calling it part of a kingdom but aren't sure about it. Maybe a brand new kingdom that no one bothered to learn about."

"My village would never say we are our own kingdom." Alfarr says thinking.

Reese shrugs. "I never said your village was trying to say who your village belongs to. Besides, isn't this a piece of good news? It's just trade right now. There aren't going to be tourists for a long while."

"But people will start asking about it now and then the whole argument of who they are a part of will come into effect." Alfarr says.

Weiss frowns. "It may be possible to mark your whole island as a separate kingdom and make restrictions on it. They just need to talk with the rest of the kingdoms."

"And that's the problem. They don't talk with them much if at all…which makes me wonder, are there any diplomats from the kingdoms even in the village." Alfarr says.

Reese takes the scroll back and looks it over. "Right now, it's just about trade routes. Maybe more news will show up. But right now…you are close to any diplomat of your village."

"We…haven't needed them before now." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Might be time to start."

"Yeah, so who is interested in herding the possible leads?" Alfarr asks.

Qrow just walks by and takes the scroll and reads it quickly. "Thor! They are looking at freaking Thor!?"

Ruby looks confused. "Who's Thor?"

"Atlas mythology." Rebecca says.

"He could be a possible summoner of guardians. By the way, any names for that been put forward?" Alfarr asks.

They all look to each other and shrug.

"I mean we have to have some name to designate them as such." Alfarr says.

"We never thought about it." Winter said walking over with a box of books.

"I will put the motion on the general's desk." Oobleck says.

"Very well. Also Weiss, how was your visit with your father?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles. "Not bad. Better than I hoped and he's still planning."

"Tell me he hasn't started hiring designers to design your wedding dress." Alfarr says laying back down.

Weiss chuckles. "Not yet. He's still picking out a spot."

"Oh good." Alfarr says relieved.

Weiss smirks. "So if you had a choice, where do you want it to be?"

"I have no idea." Alfarr says.

Weiss hums. "Well I'm sure you would love it."

"Like he does you?" Winter asks teasing her little sister.

Weiss frowns. "Winter."

Winter smiles as she goes over the maintenance reports for the ship.

"Also, will we do something about those two materia we got from the deceased white fang members when Neptune obtained Gar-ghoul? They should have come unlocked by now." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums. "Well we are going to allow our team members here a chance to have them. They are just deciding the who in the matter."

"Why not let some soldier assigned to guard the research try it out?" Winter says.

"Oh, that reminds me. I bought something from home I want your people to examine." Alfarr says.

Oobleck looks a bit excited. "What is it?"

"A Grimm under my control." Alfarr says.

They all look to him surprised. "You brought a grimm here?" Qrow asks.

"It's in a crate and you forget what my semblance power is." Alfarr says.

Qrow frowns. "No, just that have you even tested the extent of your power?"

"The box is reinforced." Alfarr says.

Qrow shakes his head. "I meant like how far away they can get? What kind you can control?"

"So far, all that I have tried it on fell under my control." Alfarr says.

Oobleck smiles. "Then could have it done on any big grimm?"

"I couldn't find any big ones. Mostly average sized like us." Alfarr says.

"Show us where this grimm is." Blake says massaging her temples.

Alfarr shrugs as he carries Reese now and puts her down as he gets up. "Come on. I told them to put it in the cargo hold." He said walking away.

* * *

"Was that bone part painted?" Ruby asks as they get there.

"No, it changed colors as it changed." Alfarr says.

The grimm growls carefully as it looks at them and moves a bit closer.

"So anything like this before?" Alfarr asks.

Oobleck shakes his head. "Never seen this before. A change in a grimm of something of this level."

"It only changed after the spider queen was killed." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums as the grimm was confused and bumps its nose at Ruby and sniffs her. "Um…" Ruby said trying to stay still.

"Back up." Alfarr orders and the beowulf complies.

Ruby sighs in relief. "Well…he's like a cute puppy."

"From what I saw during the transformation, it's muscles ruptured and stitched themselves back together." Alfarr says.

Oobleck smiles as she writes it down. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"I would have brought more, but none changed as drastically as this one." Alfarr says.

The grimm growls as he seems to look a bit proud.

"So what exactly did they do to the spider queen?" Yang asks.

"After it's underbelly was weakened, I ordered them to rip out it's guts." Alfarr says.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "How did it get weakened?"

"Fire. The one who kept me there with my village's laws, they had fire powers. We have no real proficiency with fire." Alfarr says.

"Huh?" Blake asks surprised.

"My village cannot use fire that well in fighting." Alfarr repeats.

Winter looks to him. "They live in winter areas and they can't use fire?"

"We use fire crystals for heat and to cook, but we never figured out how to use it in combat effectively." Alfarr says.

"Maybe it's time to learn then." Yang said.

"Well it is a good thing that one of the instructors we got while Alfarr was gone has knowledge of fire and earth." Winter says.

Alfarr smiles. "Yeah, might do some good."

"Where is he anyways?" Oobleck asks.

Qrow shrugs. "Probably getting supplies."

"What about the other one? What are they good at?" Alfarr asks.

"Sharpshooter." Qrow says.

Alfarr hums as he sends the beowulf away. "Well, I'll let you study that thing. Maybe figure out some things."

"Now will you show us what you have learnt?" Coco asks.

"I will think about it." Alfarr says.

Coco grins. "Tease."

"You know it." Alfarr says smirking.

Coco shakes her head. "So…going to train more now?"

"Maybe you can convince your guardians to teach you moves and abilities." Alfarr semi jokes.

Coco smiles as she hums to herself on that.

"So where are we going to keep this guy?" May asks.

The Grimm growls and huffs in their direction as it sat down.

"I'll send him back to my village after he is examined briefly." Alfarr says.

Oobleck hums as he still looks over the grimm. "Might take a while."

"You mind getting the general to send people to come get him briefly? I'm going back to studying for the test tomorrow." Alfarr says reminding all of those who were still students and they groaned.

"You had to remind us, didn't you?" Ruby asks slouching.

"You all don't have much to worry about. I have nearly a month of lessons to catch up on." Alfarr says.

"Lucky you." They all said.

Alfarr just glared before walking off.

* * *

"Uhg, I feel sick after that one." Yang says glad the exams were finished.

Ruby groans as she lays on the bed and drooping over the edge. "So…much…paper…writing."

"So many questions." Sun groans.

Alfarr hums as he casually reads a book. "Atlas was discovered a few hundred years ago, right?"

"Try a thousand." Weiss says.

Alfarr smiles. "Great, now I got every single one of them right. What the heck are guys complaining about?"

"How did you study all that in one night?" Blake asks.

"I learnt speed reading as a kid." Alfarr says.

Ruby rushes over to him. "Please teach me!" She pleaded.

"Alright, I will try." Alfarr says before kissing her forehead.

Ruby sighs in relief and gets up and sits down on his lap. "Good, I hate writing essays." She said relaxing against him.

"You and me both." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles a bit away as she rested a bit. "Same."

"Who does?" Jaune asks.

Nora hums happily as she kicks her legs around.

No one dared to ask if she did like writing essays or not.

"So…who's up for a nice nap or some training?" Alfarr suddenly asks.

"Nap." Yang says.

Blake groans as she tries to bring her arm up. "Nap." She said pointing at the direction of her room before letting it fall.

"Nap." Ruby says.

Alfarr looks down to her. "You sure you don't want to learn today?"

"My head hurts too much from the exam." Ruby says.

Alfarr sighs. "Alright. We'll do it when you are healed up nice and well."

"You are a good boyfriend." Ruby says.

Reese chuckles. "He's always saying such nice things."

"I, for one, am ready to train." Weiss says.

Alfarr nods. "Well head down to the training area and see what you can learn and do from Shiva."

Weiss smiles. "In a bit. Have to relax with you guys."

"So anyone else going to join us?" Alfarr asks and no one seemed to want to till May lifted her hand.

May smiles. "So just learning the guardians, right?"

"And practicing." Alfarr says getting up and heads out with the sniper.

Ruby squeaks as she gently floats back down on the couch. "Aw."

"Meep meep." Carby says patting her head.

Pyra croaks as he lays down lazily nearby while still wearing his mini cloak.

"Ruby, I have been meaning to ask. Where did you get that cloak on Pyra?" Sun asks.

Ruby smiles. "I made it. Isn't it cute?" She asks holding him up to them.

"Yes." Yang says.

Ruby giggles as she hugs Pyra and he croaks affectionately.

* * *

"So how much have you improved?" Alfarr asks.

May smiles as checks her weapon. "Really well. Still need to work on calibrating this stupid thing. Can't with my budget though."

"Hum show me." Alfarr says activating the shooting range.

May sighs as she aims carefully. "Here we go." She said shooting then and hits a bit off. "Dang it."

"Hum…let's see." Alfarr says looking at the sniper. "Ah, here is the problem, your scope is off by a bit." Alfarr says.

May blinks and looks at it. "Oh, what do you know." She said getting help from him.

"Ok, now let's see what you can do." Alfarr says.

May smiles as she fires again and hits closer. "Better." She said adjusting the dials. "Way better. How do you deal with yours?"

Alfarr shows her his, but it had no scope.

May frowns. "Well…that's disappointing." She said looking it over.

"I'm too use to shooting with my bow. If I try to use a scope…you mind if I use yours as an example?" Alfarr asks.

May gives hers as she keeps looking over his and moving everything around. "Still not bad of a rifle."

Alfarr takes aim and fires, missing so bad, May nearly laughed. Alfarr sighs and puts the rifle down. "See, I can't fire for shit with it."

May was holding back a laugh as she took back her rifle.

Alfarr sighs and sits down nearby. "I can't do well with a scope. It messes up my vision."

"I see." May says trying to get back to shooting.

Alfarr sighs as he keeps watching. "You know, some of the girls are saying I have to be bolder."

"I don't know. I like you as you are." May says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Shy and hidden from the world?"

"It's cute." May says.

"Oh so I am your type huh?" Alfarr asks making her lose concentration and miss.

May frowns and tries to aim again. "No."

"Then why do you like me the way I am?" Alfarr asks.

May sighs. "You're just a good friend to have with you."

"Uh huh. So how do you really feel or you scared of Coco?" Alfarr asks.

May doesn't say anything and keeps trying to fire.

"I can tell your heartbeat isn't slowing down." Alfarr says.

May growls a bit as she fries. "Just shut up and let me work."

"I find you cute is all I am going to say." Alfarr says.

May eeps as she completely misses. "Alfarr." She said glaring at him blushing.

Alfarr said nothing waiting for her to say something back.

May keeps staring at him before sighing and looks back to the target range. "You're still a good friend."

"Nothing else you want to say?" Alfarr asks.

May shakes her head as she keeps trying to concentrate.

Alfarr keeps waiting as he listens to her heartbeat.

May breathes carefully as she kept aiming before dropping her rifle and glares to him. "What do you want?"

"I ain't saying anything." Alfarr says.

May raises an eyebrow. "Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"I'm watching to see how much you have improved." Alfarr says.

May rolls her eyes. "Right. Tell me the real reason."

Alfarr flicks his ear. "Your heartbeat is the exact same as the one when one of the girls are when they flirt or tell me something private." Alfarr says.

May blushes heavily. "Well stop listening."

Alfarr says nothing as she goes back to the targets and Alfarr lays down on the couch and faces away from her.

"How long have been listening though?" May suddenly asks.

"I can't exactly stop. I do my best to block most noises out. You never noticed how loud noises get to me sometimes?" Alfarr asks.

May sighs. "Hardly. Been on my own work all the time."

Alfarr doesn't say nothing and May could swear his eyes were boring into her again.

May frowns. "Dang it Alfarr, stop listening."

Alfarr says nothing and she turns around to see him facing into the couch that he was laying on.

May sighs as she tries to get back to shooting. 'Dang it Alfarr.'

Alfarr doesn't make a move as he tries to ignore the sounds around him.

"Just think of something else." May suggested.

Alfarr says nothing, putting his hands over his ears until he feels a hand brush his hair.

"I'm sorry." May said softly sitting by the couch.

"I'm patient. I was just waiting for you to get comfortable." Alfarr says letting his hands off his ears.

May shakes her head. "Never. Can never be."

"But you're talking about it. So never isn't when it will happen." Alfarr says turning to face her.

May hums. "Surprised you got me out."

"Also we shared our first kiss before I left." Alfarr says his expression turning to anger as he looked at May.

May looks confused and blushes a bit. "We never kissed. I'm sure of that."

"Drop the act. You've pissed me off impersonating one of my girls already." Alfarr says raising up.

May starts to back off a bit. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"May would have noticed her rifle's scope was off and also, she wouldn't have missed as many times as you did." Alfarr says.

May keeps backing off. "What are you talking about? I'm May."

"Do you want me to call the others or do you just want us to talk Emerald? Don't forget I know your semblance." Alfarr says.

May frowns and gets up. "She was right. You are a crazy guy." She said as she disappeared and Emerald was standing there.

"Now what do you want and May better be ok or else." Alfarr says his eyes becoming fox like.

Emerald huffs. "She's fine. Just busy with work. And I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk." Alfarr says sitting down.

Emerald hums. "Well I wanted you to help me."

"And why should I help the enemy?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald smiles. "Simple. We can get you the materia that you want and any and all you want. Plus, we will finance anything you need. Simple, right?"

"And what is the catch?" Alfarr asks unconvinced of the sincerity.

Emerald smirks. "Leave and join us."

"No." Alfarr says flatly.

"Just like Cinder said you would say." Emerald says.

"Would you trust me if I agreed immediately?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald hums. "Maybe."

"Then you are foolish a traitor who betrays right away. Can never be trusted as they would easily do it again." Alfarr says.

Emerald frowns. "Look, you have a better chance to find these materia with us than these guys. Why not leave?"

"Oh funny. You guys had to steal our stuff before you could even find the materia." Alfarr says.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "We still got them first."

"Yeah, you guys were getting so much before you got me out of the picture for nearly a year." Alfarr says.

Emerald huffs. "She wanted to see if you are good with dating."

"Oh, so she is offering you to me on a silver platter?" Alfarr teases.

Emerald frowns. "Just to send you the offer."

"You best go before Coco decides this is taking too long and comes for revenge for the festival." Alfarr says.

Emerald rolls her eyes and changes back into May and walks away.

"Nice ass by the way." Alfarr comments.

Emerald yelps and covers herself and glares at him. "You're still an idiot."

Alfarr just blows her a kiss before she disappears.

"So what did I miss?" Weiss asks walking in from another door.

"Nothing much." Alfarr says getting up.

Weiss hums happily as she walks over and sits down where he was. "Where's May?"

"Don't you mean Emerald? There is no need to play along any longer. You did check up on the real May right?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss nods. "She's still in the school…studying."

"She's napping on her desk huh?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles. "Yeah, so what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Show me what you have learnt." Alfarr says smirking and putting May's rifle to the side.

Weiss sighs as she gets up and walks up a bit away. "What do you want to see?"

"What has Shiva shown you?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles. "Well, mostly how to handle the temperature." She as the air gets colder.

"Nice. So fair is fair. I will show you something Cavalier taught me." Alfarr says walking up to a punching bag.

Weiss smirks. "What is it?"

"Dragonfist." Alfarr says as one of his hands was surrounded by a red and yellow aura before punching the bag, sending it flying.

Weiss raises an eyebrow as it lands at her feet. "Huh. Not bad."

"It also boosts my physical strength, but the effects don't last long." Alfarr says, the aura already disappeared.

Weiss frowns a bit. "I see. What else?"

"He taught me one other thing, but I am pretty bad at it." Alfarr admits.

Weiss smiles gently. "Just try it."

"Boltflare." Alfarr says sending out a small jet of magical fire at another punching bag and the bag barely moved and didn't catch on fire.

Weiss sighs. "I see. So that's the extent of it."

"No, it's just I suck at it right now." Alfarr admits.

Weiss smiles to him. "It's okay. You'll be fine."

"Fire isn't really my element. I guess it goes to show as fire is supposed to be stronger than wind in the balancing." Alfarr says.

Weiss keeps smiling. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

"So Weiss, you have been looking up legends and myths ever since we started looking for the materia right?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss nods. "Yes, got to study up on what's being captured so we don't have to worry."

Alfarr sighs as he puts up the punching bag again. "What do you know of the legend of the golems?" Alfarr asks.

"You mean the one of Prague?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, that one as it was on the list." Alfarr says.

"Well you see, centuries ago in the small village of Prague. The villagers were having quite a bit of difficulty with Grimm and Huntsmen were not available and they couldn't pay the mercenary ones so a philosopher named Jodis Lore did something about it. According to legend, he went to the riverbank and sculpted statues out of clay and brought them to life by writing an ancient word for truth on their foreheads. These two statues then went forth and destroyed the grimm and protected the village. Boasted by his success, he then took the embers of the smith forge and formed a new one out of them by inscribing an ancient word for guardian, bringing it to life as well. Jodis then became so confident, he tried to make a fourth one using his own blood as a catalyst, but failed. The injuries he obtained from it though killed him after twelve days and nights. On his death, the three golems as they were called crumbled and died, but Jodis' efforts were not in vain as huntsmen finally arrived not long after his death." Weiss says.

Alfarr smiles. "Very good. You know it quite well."

"Oh course. What are you thinking?" Weiss asks.

"Sounds suspicious enough to investigate." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles. "What brought this on?"

"What caught my attention was the use of ancient words, but it doesn't mention what language." Alfarr says.

"You think it might be the one you know?" Weiss asks.

"I would bet on it." Alfarr says.

Weiss sighs. "Okay, I'll see what I can find and maybe we start where it all began."

"Yeah, I will have the team look at it more deeply after examining the grimm I brought with me." Alfarr says.

Weiss looks to where the direction of the cargo hold is. "You're thinking the changes are connected with the new materia?"

"No, grimm have never appeared like that, but could it be because it helped kill the spider queen or is it related to my powers?" Alfarr thinks.

Weiss hums. "Well…either way, we get going. The others are probably thinking how long we are gone."

"I'll go get May." Alfarr says.

* * *

"Everyone, we have a mission." Winter says as everyone sat around the briefing room.

"Yes, finally a break!" Sun cheers.

"Where are we headed?" Yang asks.

"To Minstrel's Prague." Winter says as the instructor from their training pulled up the map.

The instructor sighs as she goes through the maps. "Now you are going to be able placed in the middle and work your way outward. Find something, call it in, no hero stuff." She said fixing her ash colored hair and tying it off.

"Right, for now this is a simple reconnaissance mission." The Vacuo instructor says.

"Um…shouldn't we see what we are looking for in this one?" Neptune asks.

"The golems of Prague right?" Weiss asks.

Neptune nods. "Yeah, we have to find it somehow like Gar-ghoul."

"And the last few ones." May reminds.

"Oh right." Neptune says.

"Alright, everyone get to your stations for your watch. For those not on first watch, we will be reviewing the legend." Winter says and Alfarr gets up with May, Weiss, and Sun.

Alfarr sighs as he stretches. "Ours first. Going to be a long night."

"See you later." Coco says.

Alfarr smiles as he waves and walks away with the group. "Bye."

* * *

"We need a new base." Mercury says.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" She asks as some rocks fall from the ceiling.

"The ceiling is barely holding and it's already been braced several times." Mercury says as some white fang were actually doing some construction work.

Emerald shrugs. "It's still doing fine."

Mercury looks up in time to sidestep a sudden downpour of water from the roof.

Emerald smiles. "See? Free shower."

"I think that is a leak." Mercury says and it was like dish's shattered in her head.

"Now you two, don't be playing husband and wife without me. I play house around here very well." Cinder said walking up.

"Back up. I think she is about to lose it." Mercury says.

Cinder grins. "I'll make you stay boy toy."

"Stop calling me that!" Mercury yells.

Emerald chuckles. "Why not, boy toy?"

"Look who is talking leech queen." Mercury says.

Emerald frowns now. "Shut up."

"You really should go get those pulled off." Cinder says.

Emerald huffs and turns her head away.

"Surprised she didn't start shooting." Mercury says.

Cinder smiles. "Any case, the team is on the move. What do we have?"

"Very little. The ones in the communications couldn't learn their destination this time." Mercury says.

Cinder frowns. "Keep trying. We can't let them have it."

"It is heading for Minstrel at least." Mercury says.

Cinder sighs. "Not good enough. Keep finding. We are not losing any of these."

"Someone not happy that someone wasn't recruited by Emerald." Roman says.

Cinder just snaps a finger at him and he sniffs the air before he feels a heat behind him and looks behind him to see his ass on fire. "Crap." He said before running off to find a way to put it out.

"So what did you think about the reason he gave Cinder?" Mercury asks twitching at the thought of the one who started his whole nickname.

"Well trust is important, by the way, keep an idea on the ones we recently turned." Cinder whispered to him.

"So new base?" Mercury offers.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "I think it's fine. Look, natural shower." She said pointing to the open ceiling.

"And leeches and rats." Mercury says.

Emerald grins. "Then get under it and feel the burn you little toy."

"Oh, the leeches already gone?" Mercury asks.

Emerald rolls her eyes and leans to Cinder. "He was right. He's just a toy to mess around with."

Mercury growl as a piece of the roof fell near them.

Cinder hums as she looks to the broken piece. "Maybe we do need a new playhouse."

"I hear Prague is nice." Mercury says.


	35. Chapter 35: Buyers Market

Alfarr yawns as he kept staring out the window. "Such a long trip every time."

"Coffee?" Ruby offers walking up with a cup.

"Thanks." Alfarr says taking it.

Ruby smiles as she sits in his lap. "So…what's the longest you stayed up?"

"Remember that trip we had on my homeland?" Alfarr says.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember we had to hike sometimes days on end?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby looks to him. "Oh. So you sure you want to stay awake? We can take over."

"It's just the second shift." Alfarr says rubbing her head.

Ruby hums happily as she enjoys the petting. "Come on Alfarr. Take a break."

"I'll think about it." Alfarr says before kissing her neck.

Ruby eeps and blushed heavily as she jumps a bit away. "Um…Alfarr…" She tries to ask slowly.

"I'm still thinking." Alfarr says.

Ruby stayed crimson for a bit as she tried to calm down. "Um…Weiss…told me about the whole ear and marriage thing." She tries to say.

"I see. Well no need to dwell on it right?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby clears her throat. "Um…well…if we do marry then…don't you want to try our version?"

"I am open to that." Alfarr says without hesitation.

Ruby blinks. "Oh…then…how about a combination? It only seems right."

"If that is how you want it." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks a bit confused. "Alfarr…what's wrong?" She asks confused.

"Nothing is wrong." Alfarr says.

Ruby frowns a bit. "Alfarr, just tell me."

"I'm serious. Nothing is wrong." Alfarr says turning to face her.

Ruby backs away a bit as she sees his face giving off anger. "Oh, okay." She said quickly and looks away a bit.

Alfarr sighs and calms down. "Sorry." He said leaning up and hugging her. "So…want to stay on the shift with me?"

Ruby sighs and leans into him. "Sure. Might as well make sure you would get some sleep."

"Alright…so who is going to escort me? Knowing you girls, you will want to insure I make it there." Alfarr jokes.

"May." Ruby says.

Alfarr blinks. "Really? Her? Why not Yang since she barely had chances?"

"Well Yang is on this shift." Ruby says as May walks up smirking.

Alfarr blinks. "You're on the next shift?" He asks Ruby a bit surprised.

"Yeah, got your job and I am looking forward to it." Ruby says.

"Didn't like the briefing huh?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smirks and kisses him as May stops surprised before Ruby pulls away a bit. "Just missed you." Ruby said almost giggling.

"What, you jealous?" Alfarr asks smirking to May who smiled in return.

May chuckles. "Nah. Just seeing that you can make these people happy is surprising at most times. Though does he really know how to kiss?" She asks Ruby.

"He is all yours." Ruby says smiling.

May shakes her head as she gets off of him and sits in another chair as Alfarr stretches as he gets up. "Okay, let's go." Alfarr said trying to follow May.

"So how badly did you fool the one impersonating me?" May asks.

"She didn't even know you were my girl." Alfarr says wrapping an arm around her.

May chuckles as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Good. Though she needs to work on her weapon work."

"Yeah, missed three out of nine times." Alfarr says.

May shakes her head. "Nope. Not good enough even to be with you." She said leaning against him. "Maybe if she used her own weapons, but not mine. No one can copy my work." She said poking his chest.

"She also couldn't tell a scope messes up my aim." Alfarr says before kissing her cheek.

May frowns. "Yep, bad choice. However…me, how about we go test each other again and see what drawn us to each other?"

"I thought it was my shining personality." Alfarr jokes.

May chuckles. "Or maybe good looks and skills."

"Oh yeah, I have those too." Alfarr jokes.

May smiles as she drags him along. "Now how about me? What attracted you?"

"Let's see what is attractive about my sniper." Alfarr says smirking and playing along as they enter his room.

May grins. "Well, the looks are first."

"Well the way you wear that beanie of yours over one eye is cute." Alfarr says.

May blushes a bit. "Oh? And what else?"

"Oh you got to come close to hear more." Alfarr says sitting on his bed.

May smirks and sits on his lap. "How's that?" She asks leaning against him.

"That's fine." Alfarr says laying back onto the bed with her.

May hums and nuzzles into him. "So…going to tell me the rest?"

"Alright, I love your sharp greyish blue eyes." Alfarr says.

May giggles. "Nothing else?"

"I can go on." Alfarr says stroking her back.

May hums. "Okay then, what about my personality?"

"You are rash and impulsive, but also patient and calculating when you want to be." Alfarr says.

May smirks. "I'm rash huh? Then how about if I do something crazy on you?"

"I'm open to suggestions." Alfarr says.

May smiles and sits up a bit. "Weiss sure is a talker you know?" She asks starting to rub his ears.

Alfarr sighs in relief and maneuvers himself to where his head is in her lap.

May smiles and keeps rubbing his ear. "And she told me about nipping the ear. Strange…but your culture, your rules. But…how are you going to nip ours since we aren't your people?"

"Well I guess I will have to go with your traditions." Alfarr says smirking, confusing her till she felt a hand rubbing her rear.

May shakes her head and blush. "You're getting bolder by the day. Did that time away teach you a few things?"

"My godfather was good for a few things." Alfarr jokes.

May rolls her eyes and keeps letting his ear. "Really? Was one of them on how to keep up with girls?"

"So so. So am I the only one going to get some rest or will you join me?" Alfarr asks.

May nods. "Yeah. Come on. Move over." She said moving him so she can lay down with him.

Alfarr smiled and pulls her close. "Very nice rear as well." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

May frowns and hits his chest. "Shut up."

"You told me to tell you your good qualities remember?" Alfarr asks tapping her nose.

May sighs. "Okay, I walked into that one."

Alfarr continued to smile before leaning into her shoulder.

May smiles and sighs in relief. "Night Alfarr."

"Night May." Alfarr says pulling the sheet over them.

* * *

"All hands, we are closing on Prague." Winter's voice says over the intercom.

Alfarr groans as he adjusts his cloak. "About time. I was worried I have to sleep for a long time."

"What, didn't rest well?" May asks.

"Well…" Alfarr stops realizing the trap.

May smirks and leans in. "Yes?"

"It's a trap." Alfarr simply say.

May chuckles. "Yes it is, now just say no."

"Whatever makes you happy." Alfarr says.

May grins. "Nah, it's just for getting the others in on your bedtime." She said getting her shirt on.

"Whe…when did you remove that?" Alfarr asks blushing.

May chuckles. "Last night when you were sleeping. Why?" She asks slyly.

"You sneaky little…I would say you are very fox like." Alfarr says.

May then smiles gently. "Oh, Weiss told me about something from your village. Sorry I didn't get it sooner." She said opening the closet and gets out a stuffed fox animal. "Sorry if it's not well."

"Is that?" Alfarr asks surprised.

May nods. "It was your mother's creation so…we grabbed it. It was the only good and best thing out of your home."

"I can't believe Mr. Fluff Tail is here." Alfarr says.

May blinks. "Mr. Fluff Tail?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Alfarr asks as May starts developing a smirk from ear to ear.

May chuckles. "Oh, no reason."

"I am never going to hear the end of it, am I?" Alfarr asks.

May hums as she thinks. "Only if you kiss one of us every day."

"But then won't the others get jealous." Alfarr jokes.

May rolls her eyes. "I said one of us every day."

"Yeah, what about the other ones?" Alfarr says walking over to her.

May sighs. "Fine, kiss all of us every day."

"And what about you?" Alfarr asks helping her zip up her hoodie.

May grins. "I'm included."

"You know what I meant." Alfarr says before kissing her.

May smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around him before pulling away a bit. "Easy there. Well…you can give extra kisses if you want, but you have to kiss each of us every day from now on."

"We can try and fit it into the schedule. Just don't tell any of the guys in the taskforce about his name." Alfarr says.

May taps his nose. "You better or we are going to tell."

"Just so you know, the guys find out about Mr. Fluff Tail's name, they find out about your Mister Hopper." Alfarr whispers to her.

May frowns. "You wouldn't dare."

"Ask Fluff Tail." Alfarr says.

May keeps frowning before she kisses him again as a few knocks came to the door. "Alfarr, May, time to go." Ruby calls outside.

"Um…you mind getting a change of clothes for May. She threw her shirt somewhere around here in the dark last night." Alfarr says.

There was silence for a bit. "Yang, you have something?" Ruby asks still with the door closed.

"I'll go look…what size is May again?" Yang asks.

May sighs as she hugs Alfarr close. "Size nine."

"Right." Yang says walking away before Ruby slips in.

Ruby sighs as she closes the door behind her and stops at the sight of May slightly shirtless. "Huh, she's better."

"Oh Ruby, I learnt Alfarr's little friend here his name." May says smirking.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Mr. Fluff Tail." May says as Alfarr facepalms.

Ruby snickers as Alfarr sighs. "Why did you tell her that?"

"You said tell none of the guys. Ruby, last I checked, was a girl." May says smirking.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Fine, but not all of them."

Ruby giggles. "It's cute. And I'm thinking of getting Pyra a stuffed animal. What do you think is good for him?"

"I think a squeaky toy would be better." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "Alfarr, a stuffed animal."

"That would catch on fire." Alfarr points out.

"He has a point, but so would a squeaky toy." May says as the three brainstormed.

Ruby hums. "Metal sculpture."

"I'm back." Yang says letting herself in.

May hums. "Still melt. We need something that can withstand lava. Oh Yang, catch Mr. Fluff Tail." She said still hugging Alfarr close but tossed the stuffed animal to Yang.

Yang blinks as she catches it. "Yang, don't do anything." Alfarr warns.

Yang blinks again. "This is Mr. Fluff Tail?" She asks holding it up.

"That it is." Ruby says.

Yang snarks and tries to hold in her laughter. "Mr. Fluff Tail?"

"I was a little kid." Alfarr says.

Yang snickers at that. "Aw, what a cute name. What do you think girls, big tough guy naming such a cute little animal?" She asks petting the stuffed animal like an evil villain.

'Yang is one of the only ones I have nothing to blackmail with.' Alfarr thinks, his eye twitching.

May smirks. "Don't you have something to do Alfarr?" She asks poking his chest.

"I didn't think you wanted to do it in front of the others." Alfarr says knowing what direction Yang's mind would go with that comment.

May chuckles. "Well, it has to be done with each of them every day so you get to work." She said making Yang blush.

"Oh now look what you done, the most innocent one is showing." Alfarr says joking.

Ruby gulps as she blushes beet red. "Um…"

May chuckles. "You're right, just look at Yang." May says.

Alfarr smiles as he looks to her frozen and crimson red. "Yes, she does look like she needs some."

May couldn't take it any longer and just laughs.

Alfarr chuckles as the two look confused. "Relax. We are not talking about what you think it is. It's this." He said walking over and kissing her before pulling away and kisses Ruby and steps back just as quick as they remained still. "She wanted me to kiss each of you girls everyday or she will tell the guys the name of my stuffed animal." He said pointing to May taking the shirt from Yang and putting it on.

"Oh whoa." Yang says embarrassed.

Ruby sighs in relief. "I was worried for a second because that isn't you."

"You will know when it is him." May teases.

Ruby giggles. "I already do."

"Oh so you lost your virginity?" May asks.

Ruby squeaks as she freezes as Alfarr shakes his head and blushes while looking away. "May…just get dressed and ready." He said grabbing his bag and heads out.

"Right away hun." May says.

Yang groans as she rubs her forehead. "You know; you are the biggest risk taker ever in our group. Second one being Coco. But sometimes you go too far."

"All a part of the charm number three." May says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "And what's number three?"

"On the ranking she talked about." May says.

Yang scoffs. "It's strange that Alfarr goes for almost the same kind of girls now that I think about it."

"Who are you kidding?" Ruby says before rushing over and hugging Alfarr before he can get away

Alfarr nervously clears his throat. "Actually…I might be." He admits as he hugs her back with one arm.

"You girls going to keep up this joke?" Ruby asks before Alfarr noticed she had developed a little more physically since he left.

Yang chuckles. "Nah sis, but you may need to back off before he faints from feeling you all over."

"So…I see you grew in more ways than one." Alfarr weakly offers.

Ruby raises an eyebrow to him. "Oh, you've been looking me over haven't you?"

"Well you are my girl." Alfarr offered unsure.

Ruby grins then and leans in. "I can offer you a bit of a closer look later." She whispered.

Alfarr's face goes completely scarlet.

Yang snickers. "What did you say to him?"

Ruby smirks to her. "Private."

May chuckles. "Come on Rubs, tell us."

"Only if you all agree to let Alfarr sit in on us changing clothes." Ruby says with Alfarr swearing little devil horns shown through her hair.

Yang grins. "Oh…that's evil don't you think? He could faint and die in his fainting spell."

"Who was the one that corrupted her?" May asks smirking.

Ruby rubs her hands together. "I would think Coco taught me a lot. See, he's blushing and that's what I want from my boyfriend." She said hugging Alfarr's arm.

"Oh, also sis remember, we have to go shopping soon. You told me your bras are a little tight now." Yang says making blood start to run out of Alfarr's nose.

Ruby smiles. "Oh yeah, you think we should bring him?" She asks pulling Alfarr's arm and pushes him forward a bit.

"Ok enough teasing you two. We have a mission and he is already bleeding." May says getting the sisters to notice.

Both Yang and Ruby look to Alfarr who was bleeding heavily from his nose and was blushing heavily. "Oops, sorry Alfarr." Ruby said letting him go and smiling.

"You two go on ahead. I will help him get cleaned up." Yang says.

Ruby and May nod as Yang helps Alfarr wipe off the blood. "Would Ruby, May, Yang, and Alfarr please come to the bridge with the rest of us…unless you four are busy then clean up and get dressed." Qrow said over the intercom before a smack was heard. "Ow."

"Go placate them." Yang says to the two.

Ruby and May giggle to each at what he thought before rushing off. "Um…did he really think that?" Alfarr asks nervously.

"Yeah, he is drunk most of the time remember." Yang says helping with a gentle touch.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Right, shouldn't you get ready as well?"

"I am." Yang says finishing wiping the blood away.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "Well I better get going." He said walking away.

"Nuh huh. Your nose hasn't stopped bleeding." Yang says holding him with a hand.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Yang, I can stop it on my own."

"Sit down and let me take care of you." Yang says sternly.

Alfarr gulps at her tone before sitting down. "Okay."

"Good boy." Yang says continuing to work on him with a gentle touch.

Alfarr sighs as he tries to relax. "So…how much have you girls been missing me?"

"Oh we hit a few rough spots. I took a few out on my berserker and he finally agreed to teach me some." Yang says.

"And by rough spots, you mean…?" Alfarr asks.

"Loneliness and a little anger. A few guys tried to make a move on us not knowing we were taken." Yang says.

Alfarr smiles. "Bad idea."

"Oh yeah, Coco explained it to one who came onto her, but he kept persisting." Yang says.

"Nutshot?" Alfarr asks.

Yang grins. "More like both the head and nuts."

"And you?" Alfarr asks petting her head.

Yang smiles. "Had to punch off ten guys."

"That where the name punch out queen come from?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "Oh yeah. Really cool, don't you think?"

"I always thought you were cool." Alfarr says as she finished.

Yang nods. "Yep and don't you forget it."

"I won't." Alfarr says hugging her.

Yang sighs in relief as she hugs him back. "It's great to have you back."

"Great to be back." Alfarr says lifting her up.

"Oh, someone's been working out." Yang says.

"Oh you noticed." Alfarr teases.

Yang chuckles. "Then let's go lover boy."

"Want me to carry you there?" Alfarr asks getting a grasp on her rear.

Yang smirks. "Only if you don't squeeze my ass."

"Oh what will you do if I do?" Alfarr inquires.

Yang hums. "How do you feel about me hugging you the entire way?"

Alfarr chuckles before kissing her cheek and lets her down.

Yang smiles. "You can still carry me if you want."

"But then the others will want me to do that throughout the mission." Alfarr jokes.

Yang pokes his chest. "Carry…me."

"I will to bed later." Alfarr says rubbing her hair.

Yang chuckles. "Oh you sneaky little…"

"Be nice." Alfarr quipped.

"Ok, but remember what you said." Yang says.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Reese asks.

"Hum…library to see what the local accounts are?" Alfarr asks looking out to the city from the ship.

Reese nods. "Could work. Though if you want local news, just pick up a newspaper."

"About a legend centuries old?" Alfarr asks.

Reese rolls her eyes. "Meant any white fang that might have shown up."

"Oh them." Alfarr says leaning against her slightly.

Reese wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. "So…what have you missed about us?"

"Nuh uh, mission first, then flirting." Alfarr whispered into her ear.

Reese grins. "Then what are you doing now?"

"Enjoying the view." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

Reese rolls her eyes. "Is that me or out the window?"

"The closer one." Alfarr says smirking.

Reese grins. "Want to see more details?"

"Maybe later." Alfarr says starting to walk with her.

Reese chuckles. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alfarr says.

"I'll message some of the others to meet us there." Reese says before heading to her team and talking to them.

Alfarr sighs as he heads down to the door. "I missed quite a few things." He said to himself.

* * *

"Huh, this wasn't in the legend." Weiss says reading from a book.

"What?" Nadir asks.

Weiss shows the book to her. "This." She said pointing to it.

"The golems blood is the key to their return." Nadir reads.

Weiss nods. "What we have list it as the spell itself."

"But Golem don't have blood. Most were made of clay." Blake says.

"Some do. They are flesh and blood golem from those trying to recreate humans but bigger and stronger and under complete control." Alfarr said passing by with a large book.

"Any success?" Weiss asks.

"More luck getting water by wringing a stone." Alfarr says.

"I don't need an explanation for that." Blake said.

"Blood, the golems…could it have been a hint?" Alfarr thinks.

Weiss hums as she keeps flipping through the book. "Maybe."

"Guys, we got trouble." Reese says looking out the window from the second story.

Alfarr rushes over and looks out and sees some white fang members. "Damn, pack it up people. We got some members."

"Buy food from a stand." Reese says.

"Buying what?" Alfarr asks looking back to see them actually buying lunch. "Um…"

"I don't think they know we are here." Reese says.

Alfarr hums. "I need someone to watch them."

"Who wants to tail them?" Reese asks.

May smiles. "I got it."

"I will step out as well. I am going to visit the resting place of the one who made the golems." Alfarr says.

May grabs his hand and pulls him along. "Come on."

"I was thinking alone. Maybe get the drop on the one who impersonated you." Alfarr says whispering the latter part into her ear.

May grins. "I'll drop you off honey."

* * *

"It's better than being drenched every so often." Emerald says walking around.

'Leeches huh?' Alfarr thinks as he watches, waiting for her to step where he wants her to.

Emerald sighs as she keeps looking around. "Still…where the heck is that restaurant? I am not going to come back to the boy toy's whining."

Alfarr smirked as he cut the rope. Emerald shakes her head at the prospect of hearing his whining before hearing something and looks over to see something dropping before looking to a rope connected to it and then follows it to where it was above her and sees it falls to a loop around where her foot landed. "Oh shit." She said simply before being carried up and hanged upside down. "I know only one person to do this." She said crossing her arms.

"Enjoying the view?" Alfarr asks smirking walking into view.

Emerald frowns. "Shut up and cut me down."

"You sure you want that? It is a long way down and the alligator I used as a counterweight will be free." Alfarr says, his smirk never leaving him.

Emerald blinks and looks to see a snapping alligator trying to bite at them. "Oh."

"And he is mad from being tied up." Alfarr says sitting in the chair he prepared.

Emerald huffs. "I suggest you cut me or I shot you."

"Oh I don't know about that. You seem to be missing them." Alfarr says as Cavalier seizes her weapons.

Emerald growls. "Let me go and give them back."

"Now now. No point in you struggling." Alfarr says being given the weapons and Chevalier returned to him.

Emerald scoffs. "It would be wise to let me go now or I might give you nightmares."

"Yeah, yeah. So how does it feel being the one taken by surprise for once?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "You have nothing to fear?"

"Everyone fears something. Now how about you answers some of my questions now that I have your attention." Alfarr says.

Emerald hums. "What do you fear?"

"Now now. That would be telling and you might want to do something, your breasts are slipping out." Alfarr says slightly looking away.

Emerald blushes heavily and tries to keep her breasts from moving out. "Perv." She said fixing her clothes.

"Truth be told; I didn't set the trap for you specifically. Just waiting for one of your side to walk into it." Alfarr says.

Emerald groans as she keeps covering herself. "Then what do you want?"

"What are you doing in Prague? I left your guy trying to steal the info of where we were going sinking into the ocean…drowning." Alfarr says surprising her.

Emerald blinks. "Um…vacation?" She offers.

Alfarr wasn't amused as he started slowly sawing through the rope holding her up with her own weapon.

Emerald frowns. "I ain't telling you crap!"

Alfarr shrugs as he keeps cutting.

Emerald frowns and growls. "We're making a base!" She yells as the alligator hisses at them to shut up.

Alfarr stops, his smirk returning. "Go on."

Emerald huffs. "Our old base is too broken to live in anymore."

"I see…hi Cinder. Fancy meeting you here." Alfarr says whirling around to point the two weapons in gun mode at the one behind him as she held fire in her hand ready to attack.

Cinder frowns. "Let her go."

"Best reconsider your words as that would drop her to the alligator down there." Alfarr says smirking.

Cinder huffs as he starts to eat a chocolate bar casually. "Then pull her in and drop her at my feet."

"Sorry, trap not that sophisticated." Alfarr says.

Emerald tries to shake herself. "Let me go."

"Emerald, don't tempt him." Cinder says.

"So looks like it is my advantage." Alfarr says smirking.

Cinder makes more flames in her hand before blinking confused and looks to her chest to see a moving red dot and follows it to see someone far away on a rooftop. "Too prepared."

"Actually, if I had caught a meno would have grilled them then let that guy down there have a meal. But, here I caught a nice one." Alfarr says.

Emerald shakes her head. "I hate this guy."

"Now let's speak plainly. If we fight here then it won't be for either of our benefit, since you are house shopping." Alfarr says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Then want to help us find a home? You can be my husband again." She said smirking at the end.

Alfarr sighs. "And time and time again, I shall that I am not your husband and you are not my wife. Now let's not fight in front of the kids. Especially one that wants to be your wife." Alfarr jokes.

Cinder looks to Emerald to see what she had to say.

"I am not getting with this guy." Emerald said still covering herself up.

"Then why are you showing off?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Emerald blushes heavily and looks away again.

Cinder smiles. "Maybe you can be a husband to us both? I think she deserve a life with you."

"Anyways, I won't tell anyone about your looking for a base if you two don't interfere with our investigation this time." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "Such a good hubby." She said as Alfarr brings in Emerald and slices the rope and sends her hitting the ground by their feet.

Alfarr chuckles as he packs most of his things away. "Also, this might help a decision making for one of you." He said biting into more chocolate and brings Emerald up and kisses her to her shock before giving her the bit chocolate into her mouth and pulls away. "Enjoy the snack." He said giving Cinder the chocolate bar and walks off.

Emerald stood there mouth agape, unable to process what just happened.

Cinder chuckles as she eats the bar. "Not bad. You better eat yours before some flies get it."

"Cinder, what just happened?" Emerald asks.

"He played us so his sniper friend could escape…he also took your guns." Cinder says.

Emerald blinks before slowly frowning and then starting to growl. "I'm going to kill him." She seethed.

"Eat your candy first little lady." Cinder said happily eating her bar.

Emerald growls chewing, before running off through the door he left through before hearing another sound and then something around her ankle. "Fuck you!" She yelled being lifted up again.

Cinder, seeing this, smirks a bit. "She walked right into that one."


	36. Chapter 36: Treasure Hunt

"Did you have to kiss her?" May asks walking with Alfarr.

"Had to distract her somehow or she would have started throwing fire your way and look what I kept." Alfarr says smirking.

May grins as she sees the guns. "Not bad. Now then…" She said biting into her own chocolate bar and kisses him as well and pulls away just as quick. "Since you didn't enjoy it."

"Now that I did." Alfarr says giving her the guns and wraps an arm around her waist.

May hums as she leans against him. "So…want to keep doing this food thing with the others?" She asks as she kept eating.

"Maybe on a special occasion. By the way, that was their boss who kept me in the village for so long." Alfarr says.

May frowns. "Then she's a bitch."

"And dangerous. I watched her fight carefully. She took down the spider queen without much difficulty. I think she even was bored." Alfarr says.

May raises an eyebrow. "Maybe she hated being stuck alone."

"She is also infatuated with me and I think it got worse when I saved her from a very poisonous spider that day." Alfarr says.

May huffs. "She can never have you." She said leaning her on his chest.

"Easy there. She won't interfere with us personally this time, but her underlings, that is a different story." Alfarr says.

May smiles a bit. "You mean the boy toy?"

"And I stole the weapons of the other one. She is more dangerous with her illusions." Alfarr says.

May smiles up to him. "Am I an illusion?"

"No, but she will be coming for us and soon as she will be doubly pissed. I made two traps. The second one I side stepped out the door." Alfarr says.

May smiles and hugs him. "I knew there was a reason I love you. So…back to our team or give them a runaround?"

"Oh we will know when she is on our tails I bet." Alfarr says smirking.

May grins. "What do you want to do in the meantime? Kiss me until she falls into another trap and play around with this?" She asks holding up the chocolate bar.

"I have an idea if you let me have this." Alfarr says smirking, his ears twitching in the view of May from her angle.

May chuckles. "Whatever you want babe."

Alfarr takes the chocolate and walks over to the trash.

May tilts her head at that until he drops it in and a cry of pain came out of it as the trash disappeared and Emerald stood there with a broken bar over her head as she rubs at it. May frowns and points her rifle at her. "She caught up fast."

"Oh my Emerald, back to stalking me so soon?" Alfarr teases.

Emerald growls as she gets up and glares at him. "Shut up." She groans throwing the bar away.

"Coming back for your guns then?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald huffs. "What do you think?" She asks walking over to him menacingly.

"Check me. I don't have them." Alfarr says.

Emerald stops and looks him over before slowing glaring to the one pointing the barrel at her. "You! Give me my guns!" She yells pointing a finger at her.

May blinks once. "No." She said simply and loads a bullet in her rifle.

"Now, now girls, no fighting. Unless you want the four kingdoms to learn what you admitted to me. I bet you thought Cinder would kill me so you tried using that to distract me, right?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald turns her glare back at him. "You better shut your mou…put that chocolate bar down! I am not getting kissed by you again!" She yells as he had another bar. "Is there a sale going on?"

"Yes. Now behave you." Alfarr says.

Emerald growls before feeling a barrel up to her neck. "Try and use the illusion techniques and I will put a hole for you to breathe through." May warns.

Alfarr smirks as he starts eating. "So…here's what's going to happen. You will head back and finish your home. And we are going to find our investigation results. As for your guns, I'll leave them for you. A little gift." He said taking another bite and leans close to which Emerald backs off a bit.

May smiles a bit. "I'll even give you some bars to remember him by since you are so fond of him."

"You really want to give them away?" Alfarr jokes.

May chuckles. "Well…she did eat the piece you gave her. That tell you something and it's double the telling."

"So how are we giving her guns back to her?" Alfarr asks.

May smirks. "Present since she loves you. Might as well give it in a wrapped box."

"But we have no wrapping paper that size." Alfarr says.

"Then we will have to wrap her up." May says.

Emerald blinks. "Don't even." She said frowning.

May grins. "Look, she isn't into bondage."

"Cinder must be so disappointed." Alfarr jokes.

Emerald blushes heavily. "Shut up!"

May chuckles. "Look, even her shirt is loose for us."

"Ok we teased enough." Alfarr says.

Emerald growls. "Then give me back my guns."

"May, you heard her. The one that impersonated you." Alfarr says.

May nods and gives it back. "Don't make us regret it."

"Also ask the boytoy if he even has a pair." Alfarr says.

Emerald let's a snark through and stops and glares at him. "Do not say a word."

"Adorable." Alfarr says.

May snickers as she leads Alfarr away. "What do you think, a few months and you'll have her?" She asks him.

"Not interested as I have you." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

"Tease." May says.

"I try." Alfarr says.

Emerald huffs as she watches them leave and puts her weapons away. "He's something." She said to herself before taking out a bar and eating it. "Idiot." She said with her mouth full.

"Still…her ass is not bad." May says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow to her. "You want her?"

"Well I will consider it." May says.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Now I know why I like you."

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Weiss asks after Alfarr and May came back. "You made a deal with them? How do you know if they will stick with it?"

"Well the fact I tell your sister something and the atlas military rain from the sky on them, but it is only for those two to stay out of our way this time." Alfarr says.

Weiss shakes her head. "Tell us before you do something crazy."

"To be fair, I was only going for a grunt." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs and closes the book. "Alfarr, please tell us what you are doing next that involves getting into danger."

"So when I go to the store?" Alfarr jokes to try and lighten the mood.

Ruby makes a book fly into his head. "Alfarr, please don't make us worry."

"Ok, ok. So any new info?" Alfarr asks.

"Nothing too much. Except there was a passage that read that the secrets lie with the creator." Weiss says.

"Could that mean his grave?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss shrugs. "No idea. It could be where he did all this stuff."

"Hum let's pay a visit to the grave for real just in case." Alfarr says thinking on it.

They all look to each other. "Does anyone know where it is?"

"I'll contact my sister and we will see." Weiss says.

"I'll go get my sister and the others." Ruby says.

Alfarr sighs as he looks over the books they left behind. "Huh. It's strange that I am in one of these places again. Last time was to read up on the many plants and creatures."

* * *

"So this is the grave huh?" Alfarr asks as the stood in the middle of the graveyard.

Weiss hums as she reads the tombstone. "Jodis Lore. Yep, this is him."

"The secret rest with him huh." Alfarr says thinking when something Weiss said earlier clicked in his mind. "Blood of the golem."

Weiss blinks and looks to him. "What?"

"Remember what you read in the library, blood of the golem?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss nods. "Yeah. The golem is activated by the blood. But you said he uses words and spells."

"But the golem didn't have blood. It was made of clay." Nadir says.

Alfarr hums. "Do you know the symbols then to make the name?" He asks Weiss.

"I think it's in your language." Weiss says before being struck by inspiration and gets some dirt and smears it over the tombstone.

"Talk about disrespecting the dead." Ruby quipped as Weiss writes in the dirt.

"Alfarr, is this how you write truth in the ancient tongue?" Weiss asks looking it over

Alfarr smiles as he looks closely at it. "Here. Missed a little swiped." He said grabbing her finger and makes a little swipe on one of the fingers. "There. That should do it."

"So did that…" Fox stopped when they felt rumbling before the lid slid off and revealed stairs.

"Huh, that did it and you can let go now." Weiss said smirking a bit.

"Clever. This isn't a grave, it's a hideout." Alfarr says.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "What makes you say that. You haven't even step on one step."

"Does this look like a grave?" Alfarr asks.

Yang rolls her eyes and looks away and whistles before pushing him down with her foot. "Yang!" Alfarr yells as he fell down the stairs.

Yang smirks before following him down with the rest. When they reached the bottom, they walked through a small hallway before they saw an empty roof with two different colored clay bricks on the floor. "Anyone else thinking a trap?"

Ruby kicks a loose rock and sends it toward the two different parts, but nothing happened.

"What do you think?" May asks.

"Step only on the lighter ones. The golems made from clay were made of Bortala river clay. It always dries light." The Minstrel instructor says.

Alfarr whistles as he watches as she fearlessly walks across the floor on the lighter ones. "She is smart. I didn't think of that." Alfarr admits.

Ruby smiles as she skips after her. "Come on guys."

The rest followed her as they walked through the doorway and came to another hallway, but shorter with a new door. "Can anyone pick a lock?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby clears her throat and takes out a hairpin before working on the lock. "Ruby…want to explain?" Yang asks frowning.

"I need cookies." Ruby said.

"Chocoate chip when we get done." Alfarr offered.

Ruby smiles greatly and unlocks the door. "Gimme my cookie." She cheers and goes over to Alfarr.

Alfarr smiles and rummages through his backpack for the cookies as the others go in.

Ruby cheers and takes the cookie and nibbles on it. "So good." She said muffled.

Alfarr chuckles as he pets her head. "Enjoy it my girl."

"I will if you are with me." Ruby says leaning against him.

Alfarr smiles and hugs her. "Good, but we better get going." He said rubbing her back.

"Alright." Ruby says as they walk in to see no materia, but papers and notes lots of them.

Alfarr hums as he looks around. "Anything?"

"I can't say. Can you read this?" Oobleck asks.

Alfarr walks over and shakes his head. "Nope. Can't read this."

"But, isn't it in your language?" Oobleck says.

"Yes, but it makes no sense." Alfarr says.

Blake leans over. "Maybe a slight mix up. Like a small jumble."

"No, I mean completely incoherently. Listen to this. Walk gorilla sun across the…" Alfarr takes a closer look. "Mustard?"

Reese blinks confused. "Um…"

"That is literally what this reads and that is with me trying to make sense of it." Alfarr says.

"Hum…code maybe?" Oobleck asks.

Alfarr sighs. "Let's grab what we can and we can figure it out later. This is not a good spot to stay in."

"Agreed." Winter says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow at the old key sitting on the desk and takes it and looks it over. "Strange."

"What do you have there?" Sun asks.

Alfarr shrugs. "Just an old style key. Maybe it was to his lab since this is his study."

"Hum. You may be onto something as the materia are also not here." Qrow says before they heard a cry of pain.

"We got company it seems." Alfarr says.

Winter quickly peeks out. "Got some flashlights."

"I can guess who it is." Alfarr says unsheathing his swords and walking out. "I will deal with them. The papers and keys are the important things right now." Alfarr says.

"You heard him. Start packing." Winter calls as she gets an empty box.

"Who will be with him?" Coco asks.

"I will." Bake says walking out.

Alfarr sighs as he checks his blades. "Broke the promise, should have kept the guns."

"Come on, they have to be around here somewhere." A male voice says.

Alfarr shakes his head as he hides in the shadow and suddenly turns and holds a blade to someone's throat. "It's me." Blake whispered trying to push the blade away.

"Oh my neko, worried about me?" Alfarr whispers.

Blake frowns. "Alfarr, I just came to help. Now's not the time to flirt."

"Sorry, couldn't help it…so think any of them were killed by the trap?" Alfarr asks.

Blake shrugs. "Want to take a look?"

"It could be gruesome. You sure you want a look?" Alfarr asks.

Blake hums. "Maybe your choice then."

"I will spare you as some you might have known." Alfarr says reaching back to get a hold of her but missing.

Blake smirks. "Nope. Not happening here."

"I'm trying to find your hand." Alfarr says feeling around for it without taking his eyes off the door.

Blake rolls her eyes and grabs his hand. "There, happy?"

"Yes. I like holding your hand." Alfarr says as he sees movement.

Blake pushes him to the wall. "Let's just wait until they pass." She whispered.

"Oh my, it's boytoy." Alfarr says smirking as he lowers himself near his second sword which is laying on the ground.

They see Mercury frowns as he looks around. "I swear; someone is using my bad nickname."

Alfarr looks to Blake with a smirk his eyes asking. 'May I?'

Blake smiles and lets him go.

"Hey boy toy. Cinder called. She wants to know if you actually have a pair or if she should change the council to a female majority." Alfarr calls.

Mercury swings around and kicks in his general direction and fires a blast of air at him.

Alfarr laughs from the darkness. "I will take that as she needs to set the record straight as there are more females than males." Alfarr calls, letting the echoing confuse him.

"I thought it was always female. That girl is a guy?" Blake calls out with him.

Mercury yells out and starts kicking in every direction.

"Wouldn't that make his nickname Girltoy?" Alfarr asks generally unsure.

Blake hums. "I think that's doll."

Alfarr was silent for a while before a smile starts to form on his face as he tries to hold back laughter.

Blake grins. "Oh let it out. He doesn't care."

Alfarr burst out laughing as he fell over and kept roaring in laughter.

Mercury yells out and kicking around. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"I can't breathe." Alfarr says wheezing.

Blake giggles to herself. "Man is he such a toy."

Alfarr continued till he got a good look at the ceiling. "Um…I think he might bring the whole thing down." Alfarr says.

"Yeah, let's go. I think he's angry enough." Blake said walking away.

"I think the ones that he brought with him also retreated so not to be hit." Alfarr says before they snuck away or more like Alfarr followed Blake.

"You dumb bastards!" Mercury keeps yelling as he tries to hit them in the darkness.

* * *

"So we get everything?" Alfarr asks.

Winter nods as she looks over a book. "Yes. We got mostly everything. Just the furniture that we can't carry."

"Well those wouldn't be too important." Alfarr says looking over the key they found.

Ruby leans on his shoulder. "So…what's the plan now?"

"If those notes are in code, then where to even start to find the cypher." Alfarr says thinking.

Yang leans her arm on his other shoulder. "Maybe his last diary entry."

"Well the dairy isn't in code. In fact, I think you can read it." Alfarr says handing her a pack of papers that are in an old fashioned bind.

Yang hums as she starts to read it a bit. "Yep. Might take a while. So you might as well look over your own language and try to figure it out for us." Yang says causing Alfarr to chuckle nervously. "You can do it…right?"

"Um…" Alfarr says stopping.

Coco bonks him on the head. "Get a grip. Start grabbing a dictionary and get to work."

"I can't. It's beyond me." Alfarr says lowering his head in defeat.

Coco sighs and starts petting his head. "I'll help. Now get moving boy."

"It's fine. We will send them along with the rest of what we find to the labs to be examined later." Winter says.

"That's right. I just thought of something. Is there any building from Lore's time still around?" Alfarr asks.

Winter hums as she flips through the travel book. "Strange. There is the capital building."

"Then I think we found the place this goes to if I am correct." Alfarr says smirking.

"Oh, that sounds like investigating." May says.

"Alright, I'll head out then. I'll take a few with me to investigate." Alfarr says.

The girls smile before Winter spoke up. "Separation makes the heart grow fonder. None of the girls go with you. But Velvet is allowed since it seems she is like a sister to you and that makes it better." She said smirking a bit.

"Right, Bolin, Pyrrha, and Ren should do as well." Alfarr says.

Pyrrha smiles as the girls become disappointed. "Great, we'll get ready and meet you at the door."

"Just walk with me." Alfarr says.

"Bolin, you know what I will do to you if my man gets hurt right?" Reese asks.

Bolin gulps and nods nervously.

"Behave while I am out Nora." Ren says.

Nora chuckles. "Sure. Just make sure to wear that dress. It looks cool."

"I don't wear a dress." Ren says as he and the rest of the group leave.

Nora tilts her head. "Then what was that Christmas present?" She calls.

"Nora!" Ren yells.

* * *

"So according to the staff and records, the attic hasn't been opened in centuries and also they never managed to break down the door." Alfarr says.

Ren hums. "Then I guess they never bothered with the wall."

"No, they tried that too, but nothing. Makes me wonder if it wasn't reinforced with the same energy used with the guardians and their powers." Alfarr says.

Phyrra smiles. "Then it's time to open a few hundred-year-old door."

"Yeah, and I think I have the key." Alfarr says holding it up.

Bolin sighs. "Please hide that. I don't think Reese would like it if you come back with a cut."

"Let's head there now." Alfarr says as they travel upstairs upon reaching the door, Alfarr stops. "Just to be sure, can one of you shoot the wall beside the door and see what happens?"

Bolin hums as he gets out his staff and carefully throws it before it bounced off and straight back at him and pins him to the wall with his shirt. "Ow." He groans.

"Ren, you mind showing us what your automatics can do?" Pyrrha asks as Alfarr and Velvet help Bolin.

Ren shakes his head and takes out his guns and fire at the wall to which it holds the bullets before he stops and the remaining shells drop to the ground. "That's one tough wall."

"More like a barrier." Alfarr says tossing Ren the key.

Ren catches it and goes to the door and looks at them. "If this throws me away, don't catch me." He said before unlocking the door and they heard some glass smashing before he opens it and a gust of wind rushes inside with the smell of stale wood coming out. "Stinks. Same effect."

"Look what I see." Alfarr says pointing out the three materia in the room.

Phyrra blinks. "Um…this is too easy. Just standing there in the room?"

"The barrier prevented anyone from going in without the key for centuries. I think that is enough of a defense don't you?" Alfarr asks.

Phyrra shrugs before carefully heading inside and looks around. "Just a big pedestal room. Nothing else."

"Who wants to try for them?" Alfarr asks.

Ren sighs and raises his hand before carefully walking in as he looks for tripwires or loose stone. "Who knew it was this much trouble for these creatures."

"They wouldn't be so protected if they were not powerful." Alfarr reminds.

Phyrra hums as she follows in his steps. "What about you? Are you not going to get another one?"

"Not everyone has one so I am going to let the others try and get one for themselves." Alfarr says.

Bolin sighs as he follows now as Ren reaches the first one. "What to expect with these?" He asks looking it over.

"You four did read up on the golems right?" Alfarr asks.

Phyrra shakes her head. "I think he means that of the test of the materia."

"Hard to say. For me it was blinding pain with Carby, but passing trails to get to the materia is how we got all those guardians including Chevalier. You are going to have to see." Alfarr says.

Bolin frowns as both him and Phyrra reach theirs. "Well…let's get this over with." Bolin said reaching out to his."

Ren also reaches his and the moment they touch them, the materia start to absorb into their hands. Soon all three fall to the ground yelling in pain from the materia fusing into them.

Alfarr sighs as he sits down and waits outside the door watching over them. "Just a few minutes."

"Reminds me of when you got Carby." Velvet says.

"You think this is the default test?" Alfarr asks.

Velvet shrugs. "Could be. Maybe not."

"You think they will pass?" Alfarr asks.

Velvet smiles as she leans her arm on his head. "Oh yeah. They have to since they are with us."

"Not necessarily. Every time you bond, you are rolling dice." Alfarr says.

"So what do you do when the odds are against you?" Velvet asks.

"Cheat." Alfarr says smirking.

Velvet bonks his head. "Alfarr."

"What? If you can't win a fight playing fair, you cheat." Alfarr says.

Velvet smiles and leans against him. "Then would you cheat with the girls?"

"No. I want to live." Alfarr jokes.

Velvet giggles. "Good. Because Coco would get you first and I'm sure you don't want that."

"No, Coco can be very sadistic." Alfarr says as the yelling started to quiet down.

Velvet sighs in relief as she lets her ears go back above her head. "That's better." She said messaging it.

"Want to check if they are breathing?" Alfarr asks.

Velvet peeks in a bit. "Sure, watch the hall." She said walking in.

Alfarr follows her in and starts looking around for anything of interest.

Velvet hums as she looks over everyone. "Looks like they are fine. Just need to wake them up." Velvet said slapping them slightly and makes them wake up a bit. "You okay guys?"

"Hum." Alfarr says thinking as he looks at a vase that was near a desk.

Ren groans as he sits up. "Hate it."

"Ah good, you're awake. I take it that means you now have a guardian of your own." Alfarr says.

Ren nods. "Guess so. So the others?" He asks looking around.

"Still out cold, but alive." Velvet says as Alfarr looks through the desk.

Ren sighs and looks to him. "What are you doing?"

"These are I think in the same code as those we took from the office." Alfarr says taking out some books.

Velvet walks over and looks at the contents. "Maybe this is the cipher."

"Possible, it will be for the researchers to figure out. Also, I like this vase. You think I can keep it?" Alfarr asks.

Velvet shakes her head. "He's dead. I don't think he would mind."

"Also what about the tool and workspace?" Alfarr says pointing them out.

Velvet sighs. "Let me call Winter and Oobleck." She said bringing out her scroll.

"I am so keeping this. I like it too much." Alfarr says.

Velvet shakes her head as she gets on the line. "Yeah, it's me. Alfarr here wants to take some things out."

Alfarr walks past with said vase.

"And he's already taking the vase." Velvet points out.

"We will be there soon." Winter says.

Velvet smiles as she grabs Alfarr's collar. "Good, because we need to study this place for the next one." She said making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"I am not going to start up the forge." Alfarr says.

Velvet just keeps up the grip. "He's getting antsy."


	37. Chapter 37: Preparation of Vale

"Alfarr." Coco says pinching the bridge of her nose.

Alfarr chuckles nervously as Velvet kept him there. "I'm…sorry?" He offers.

"Velvet, go. I have to talk to him alone." Coco says.

Velvet nods and lets him go before walking off. "Crazy whiskers." She mumbled.

Alfarr chuckles nervously as he stood there still holding the vase.

Coco slowly takes the vase from his arms and pulls it away before putting it on the table. "Want to explain to me why you are grave robbing?"

"Isn't that what we are doing, taking the materia?" Alfarr asks.

Coco stares at him for a few seconds as he sweats before he suddenly had his head turned from a slap. "Idiot. Those are important. This vase…" She said picking it up. "Is not!" She yells dropping it and making it spin on the table.

"But it is nice and you guys told me to customize my room." Alfarr says.

Coco groans as she tries to relieve the pain in her head. "That doesn't mean grave rob it to make it better. That's like me stealing your things."

"I don't mind that." Alfarr says.

Coco's eye twitches. "I got this." Ruby said pulling Alfarr to her.

"Ow ow ow." Alfarr says being dragged away by his ear.

Ruby smiles too sweetly as she drags him to her and stops him right in front of her. "Where do I begin?" She asks holding that smile.

"Ok, let me put it this way. If my people had a problem with taking from tombs, wouldn't I have said something about us taking from the place where you got Vigilante?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby starts to push his nose with a finger and starts pushing him away. "You didn't wait." She said in a sing song voice.

"Wait, does that mean you don't mind grave robbing as a people?" Coco asks hearing that.

Ruby shakes her head. "No, he just didn't wait for the team to get there so they can look over everything first if there was something important to lead us to the next one and he messed it up."

"Ok, I get it, I will wait next time." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles before looking to Coco. "Now you can hit him over the head."

"Oh dear." Alfarr said as Ruby walks away and Coco was testing her punches into her hand.

* * *

"I'm going to say it, you deserve it." May said fixing up Alfarr's bruised head.

"I am still happy." Alfarr says the vase now in a case in his room.

May slaps his cheek. "Alfarr, focus."

"Alright, what did you want my opinion on now?" Alfarr asks.

May sighs. "Alfarr, we are here to make sure you are happy. Let us do that. You don't have to go with this for happiness. Geez, call us and we'll get a few things for you for your room."

"I am happy. It's just this jumped out at me and I had to have it." Alfarr says.

May rolls her eyes and pushes him onto the bed. "Can you be any more of a kleptomaniac?" She asks packing the kit away.

"It doesn't happen often…unless you count you girls." Alfarr flirts.

May sighs and goes over to him before sitting on the bed. "You are an idiot."

"I can't help it. You girls are too loveable." Alfarr says as corny as possible.

May hits his head slightly. "Just shut up and lay down and relax. She hit you a little too hard."

"I've taken worse in training." Alfarr says before pulling her into his grasp and lays down.

May yelps as she fell down with him. "Alfarr." She groans and sits up a little. "Not cool." She said before laying down again. "Really not cool. What's wrong with you today?"

Alfarr smiles as he hugs her. "Nothing, just happy now. You're here with me and I got my vase."

"Oh, what is this?" May says running a finger on his arm.

Alfarr sighs. "Just my tattoo mark for Cavalier."

"And this?" May asks sneaking a kiss.

Alfarr chuckles. "A lovable girl being quite sneaky."

"You know it." May says petting him.

Alfarr's ear twitches. "Are you hoping I might pat my leg like a dog when he gets his ear scratched?" He asks smirking.

"No, I expect you to lay here with me." May says.

Alfarr chuckles. "No argument here." He said leaning against her. "What about the others though?"

May smirks as she keeps petting his head. "Oh…I think a solid beat up is in order."

"Oh, come on. I already got it from Coco." Alfarr says.

May snickers. "And there's still Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ruby already gave one so that's one less, Reese and did I miss anyone?"

"Maybe I should go home for a visit." Alfarr says paling.

May pets his head. "It's okay. I'll stay here with you and make sure they don't hit you over the head…yet."

Alfarr loses color in his face even more.

"So ready to go at him?" Yang asks Blake right outside the door.

Blake cracks her knuckles. "Got any flour so I don't slip much?"

"That's for amateurs." Yang says.

"So Coco already got to him first." Ruby says.

Yang nods. "Yep. Really banged him on the bed."

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Ruby says.

Yang grins. "And I want a piece of him now. He needs to learn a lesson."

"Ruby, you out here?" May asks opening the door.

Ruby smiles and waves. "Yo. Need something?"

"I got him with the sleeper hold. He was too weak from his beating from Coco to resist." May says.

Ruby smiles. "Good. Want to sleep with him tonight?"

"The one who does have to watch him as he knows what is coming and is thinking of running." May says.

Yang smiles. "I got that. He is not escaping these arms."

"Just don't smother him with those." May says gesturing to her breasts as she passed her.

Yang frowns. "Hey, at least he's impressed by them."

"Yeah, yeah top heavy." May says dismissively.

"Excuse me?!" Yang yells and Ruby just holds up a blanket to her face and stops her.

"She is just jealous sis." Ruby says.

Yang sighs and takes the blanket. "Don't have her follow me." She said before heading inside and closes the door behind her.

"Whoa." Blake says.

Ruby smiles. "I'm sure we can work things out. Now then, let's see how's Coco doing and if she calmed down."

* * *

"Ugh, my pounding head." Alfarr says raising up a bit.

"Yeah, she got you good." Yang said sitting up by him.

Alfarr stops dead and slowly faces her.

Yang smiles and waves. "Hi honey."

Alfarr's faces slowly morphs into a horrified one.

Yang grabs his collar so he doesn't leave. "So…you thought about stealing huh?" She asks with a smile.

"Not the face." Alfarr begs.

Yang chuckles and lets him go. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. But…you have to pay for your mistake."

"How about I teach you what Cavalier taught me." Alfarr offers as he backs up.

Yang shakes her head. "No and get back here."

Alfarr instinctively shields himself.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Alfarr, please listen to me and come over." Alfarr looked at her afraid, but slowly complies. Yang smiles and brings him into a hug and sighs. "So…beating really got you down huh?"

"Well…if that is what Coco did tell me, I…um…" Alfarr stops.

Yang watches him before sighing. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"Well…maybe your anger." Alfarr admits.

Yang keeps staring at him before starting to pet his head. "Dummy."

"Love." Alfarr says hugging her.

Yang smiles and kisses his cheek. "Yeah. So any less fear?"

"Not a chance. I have seen how scary you get when mad." He said looking away a bit.

Yang smiles and chuckles. "Yeah, I get that way sometimes. But never with you. Maybe a certain situation, but never with you." She said poking his head to the side.

Alfarr chuckles before running his hand through her hair.

Yang nods. "See. I'm not mad. Just happy that you are here."

"Ok, I don't believe that one." Alfarr says.

Yang grins. "Yeah, I really want my chance to punch you into the ground."

"You tricked me to get into your grasp." Alfarr says losing color in his face again.

Yang chuckles. "Yeah…but I did promise you I won't hit you into a pulp. Just relax and enjoy this, okay?"

Alfarr, in a corner, did the only thing he could think of and kisses Yang.

Yang goes wide eyed before relaxing and falls into it as she keeps a hold of him before pulling back a little. "Where did that come from?" She asks smiling a bit.

"Defence mechanism." Alfarr offered.

Yang smiles more. "Want to be try some more and get some more defense?"

"Only if you don't hurt me afterwards." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles. "Promise." She said before kissing him.

* * *

"About time. Food's getting cold." Coco said trying to eat as Alfarr and Yang walks in.

Yang says nothing as they sit.

Coco raises an eyebrow at their silence. "Not going to talk?"

"I'm done, who is next?" Yang asks.

Coco points to Reese sitting nearby and trying to ignore them.

"So he didn't start bleeding again did he?" May asks.

Yang shakes her head. "No, he's just hungry."

* * *

Cinder was humming along when her phone starts going off. "Hello?" Cinder answers.

"Cinder." A haggled voice says.

"Yes." Cinder says straightening up quickly.

"Your progress is not satisfactory enough." The voice says.

Cinder frowns. "Well we had to change plans once our outsider came into play."

"I know of that. We are going back to the original plan." The voice says.

Cinder becomes a bit shocked. "What?" She asks almost angrily.

"I am also sending someone to oversee it." The voice says.

Cinder huffs. "This is not the time. I can have him soon."

"Not good enough. We are taking Vale." The voice says raising his voice.

"And I almost got our grimm control." Cinder said back.

"Don't argue with me Cinder. I have already decided to get our plans back on track." The voice says before hanging up.

"Dammit!" Cinder yells as she throws the scroll down before firing a fireball at an approaching grimm coming towards her emotions. "Why didn't things stay the same?"

"Cinder, what's wrong?" Emerald asks running up.

Cinder sighs. "Drop everything. We are heading back to the coliseum and getting the original plan into motion."

"What? But we can't. Too many things changed." Emerald says in shock.

Cinder frowns. "I know. Let's just set it up and go from there. I want this done as soon as possible."

"Oh man, this won't end well." Emerald says.

"I know, but we have to go for her." Cinder says.

Emerald frowns. "Alright. I'll catch a quick flight back."

* * *

"Back in Vale." Alfarr says stretching in his Beacon uniform.

Coco smirks. "Miss your cloak?"

"I'll put it on soon, but shouldn't you change into your uniform?" Alfarr asks looking at her sitting on his bed.

Coco smiles. "Soon…maybe."

"So I hear you and your team will be graduating early." Alfarr says.

Coco nods. "Yeah, don't worry. We'll stay for the team and me for you."

"Thanks." Alfarr says stretching. "So you want to go see the new applicants entrance exam?" Alfarr asks.

Coco chuckles. "Nah, kinda have a lot of feelings already from mine. So…no. Besides, you skipped yours."

"More like was drafted." Alfarr jokes walking over to his coat.

Coco smirks. "And do you regret it?"

"No, I do not." Alfarr says walking over to her and helps her up and turns around to let her change.

Coco smiles as she looks behind her to see him. "So…you haven't seen any of us…have you?"

"Yes and I intend to keep it that way till I marry you all." Alfarr says.

Coco nods. "An honest man. You want to be surprised by the end of it all, don't you?"

"Maybe I do." Alfarr says.

Coco grins. "Not even a peek?"

"Why spoil when after school, I will have you all to myself for the rest of our lives." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles. "Yeah, you will and you will enjoy it…though there will be a few hits here and there."

"Please don't remind me. I still feel the phantom pain of your blows." Alfarr says.

Alfarr suddenly feels Coco leaning against his back and hugging him. "Does this make it better?" She asks in a teasing voice as he felt no shirt on her through his clothes.

"Maybe…have you grown a bit there?" Alfarr asks blushing.

Coco chuckles. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"We best go before someone comes to get us and they find you shirtless and we have to hide the body." Alfarr jokes.

Coco laughs and lets him go and gets dressed again. "Anything for us huh?"

"Trying to outdo May and get her position?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles. "Maybe. Okay. Ready." She said walking past him and he can see she's fully clothed.

"You work fast huh?" Alfarr asks before spying his stuffed animal in her hands.

Coco smiles and carries the animal in her arms. "I just undressed for you. Shall we?" She asks nodding her head to the door.

"What are you doing with Fluff Tail?" Alfarr asks.

Coco grins. "What? He's cute and I want to carry him."

"Not outside." Alfarr says.

Coco gives him a begging look. "Alfarr, please?"

"I will kiss you if you don't." Alfarr says.

Coco holds up her bag then.

"I will also take you shopping." Alfarr says making her smirk.

Coco then shakes her bag a bit at him.

"And I will carry everything for you." Alfarr says defeated.

Coco tosses him the stuffed animal. "Good boy."

"You know you should be careful with him. I plan to give him to our first child." Alfarr says freezing her.

Coco blinks as she watches him. "Wait, what?" She asks a bit shocked.

"What? You haven't thought of the eventuality?" Alfarr teases.

Coco frowns. "Hardly."

"So if we did have a child son or daughter?" Alfarr asks teasing her.

Coco blushes a bit. "Not talking about that yet."

"Also, would they have my looks or yours?" Alfarr asks smirking as he got her.

Coco groans. "No idea and let's leave it at that."

"Alright." Alfarr says putting away the fox.

Coco sighs in relief. "Let's go. I'm sure others are waiting."

"So Winter saying why the fleet is back in Vale's skies?" Alfarr asks.

Coco sighs. "Nope. I think that's a higher up matter. Best to leave it at that."

"Something is up. I have a bad feeling about this." Alfarr says.

Coco pokes his head. "No bad feelings. The big bad grimm might come around."

"And I will enslave them with this hand of mine." Alfarr says raising his left.

Coco chuckles. "Just don't revolt against us. I hate to put down a sick fox."

"I demand a tribute of cheesecake then every week." Alfarr jokes.

Coco laughs. "What? No chocolate and some girls?"

"Nah, I got that already." Alfarr jokes.

Coco kisses his cheek. "You changed a lot. And I love it."

"I love you too." Alfarr says.

* * *

Cinder sighs as she sits around, waiting for the overseer.

"So who is this overseer?" Adam asks no happier than Cinder or Roman.

Cinder sighs. "Didn't say. Just that he or she is coming. I hope it isn't…"

"Cindy!" A male voice calls mockingly.

Cinder groans as she facepalms. "Why this idiot?"

"Is everything in order?" The guy asks walking up.

Adam frowns as he watches the man. "Yes. We are ready." He said not happy he has to take orders from this guy.

"I wasn't talking to you pawn." The man says.

"What you say?!" Adam yells as he tries to claw at him but Emerald and Mercury holds him back.

"No, please Adam, don't do that." Roman begs.

"Now Cindy, is everything in order?" The man mocks.

Cinder growls. "Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." The man says before throwing two knives and killing some workers. "And what's that?" The man asks with an insane look.

Cinder frowns and stands up in front of his face. "Why must you make things challenging?!"

"Because I am better than you." He mocks before walking away laughing.

Cinder keeps frowning as she calms down a bit and crosses her arms. "Idiot." She breathed out.

"I want to kill that guy." Adam says.

"You're not the only one, but he isn't easy to kill." Cinder says.

Emerald huffs. "So what now?"

"We have to obey him for now and just hope he dies in the attack." Cinder says.

Mercury scoffs. "Then can we hurry up? Faster we do this; faster we don't have to listen to him."

"We have to wait for his go ahead." Cinder says.

"When's that?" Emerald asks.

"When the psycho says." Cinder says.


	38. Chapter 38: Battle of Vale

Alfarr mumbles as he rests his head on Blake's shoulder. "Cupcakes." He mumbled in his sleep.

Blake smiles as she reads her book.

"He going to wake up anytime soon?" Weiss asks.

Blake chuckles. "Doubt it. The others tired him out a lot."

Alfarr's ears twitched as he opens an eye.

Blake smiles to him. "Had a nice nap?"

"Something's wrong." Alfarr says fully serious.

Both girls look to him. "What is it?" Weiss asks frowning.

"I can feel it clearly in the air. The intent to kill and bloodlust." Alfarr says.

Blake closes the book. "And where is it coming from?"

"The city." Alfarr says getting up.

Both girls get up and grab their things and follow him. "And how do you know that?" Weiss asks.

"I, along with all my people, learn to sense it. It's like an early warning for the beasts of our land. Grimm don't produce the same kind of thing, but they have their own unique way of producing such a thing." Alfarr says before they heard sirens and saw smoke rising from the city.

"Uh oh." Weiss said as Blake looks on her scroll.

"Something is going down at the colosseum." She said giving it to Alfarr.

"It's not from there. I feel this." Alfarr says as explosions start erupting throughout the city.

Weiss frowns as she looks around. "What the heck do we do? We don't even know where to start?"

"The grimm are coming now." Alfarr says.

They both looked confused before hearing growling and looks down the street to see some random grimms coming their way. "Alfarr, think it's time for recruitments?" Blake asks.

"Handle them. I'm going to find the source. As anything that produce this is dangerous." Alfarr says.

Weiss and Blake nod as they put their bags down and take out their weapons. "He's gone already, isn't he?" Weiss asks not taking her eyes off the grimm.

"Yeah, he was focused on the source, whatever it is." Blake says.

Weiss hums. "Think we are authorized to bring out the guardians if we have to?"

"No way." Blake says.

Weiss smiles as she spins the cartridges on her sword. "Good. I was getting bored a bit of not using the old ways."

* * *

"Where are you?" Alfarr asks scanning the area as his earpiece goes off. "Yes?"

"Alfarr, where are you?" Ozpin asks.

"Looking for someone dangerous." Alfarr says as a ship of Atlas fires on another one of the fleet.

"And you think this helps?" Ozpin asks.

"Before this started, I felt bloodlust and killing intent. To do that means someone powerful and dangerous." Alfarr says before using his wind powers to create wind blades that slashed grimm into pieces.

"Then find them or whatever they are. If we can take off the head, the main attack can be whittled down enough for us to hold them back and give the citizens a chance to escape." Ozpin advises.

"Ozpin, they are after something. I see white fang. What are they after that they would attack Vale itself for?" Alfarr asks.

There was silence for a bit. "I have to go." Ozpin said before cutting the line.

"That is bad." Alfarr says before he feels the bloodlust again and goes after it.

"Alfarr!" Reese calls riding up.

Alfarr stops and turns to her. "Reese? What are you doing here?"

"I was out and about when all this craziness started." Reese says.

Alfarr frowns. "Then you better go help the front line and make sure the people make it out."

"What about you?" Reese asks.

"I'm hunting something dangerous." Alfarr says.

Reese frowns. "Alfarr, I really don't like the sound of that."

"Oh, hunt me?" A male voice says.

Reese takes a look around quickly with Alfarr. "Who's there?!" She calls out.

"There!" Alfarr calls unleashing a wind blast and someone jumps over it.

Reese frowns and gets off her board before holding it and changes the crystal to make it red. "Wind doesn't work."

"No, the bastard dodged." Alfarr says as the man started to laugh.

"He's a crazy bastard then." Reese said getting back on.

"Reese go." Alfarr says fully serious as some Atlas soldiers come in.

Reese huffs. "Yeah right. And leave you with this guy?"

The man, seeing the soldiers, smiles and throws some knives at them.

Both Reese and Alfarr watches as the soldiers fall like logs and glare back at the man. "Can I shoot him?" Reese asks.

"Don't Reese. Just run. This is not an opponent to take lightly and at least one of us has to make it out alive." Alfarr says.

Reese glares at him. "Alfarr, I am not leaving you."

"I'm not sure I can beat him and if I can't, we will need help. The grimm are a diversion. The real target has to be in the school." Alfarr says.

Reese frowns. "Alfarr, what part of I'm not leaving you when you can die is not getting through?"

"It's not me dying I am worried about. Reese please, I have lost enough people I love already." Alfarr says never taking his eyes off the man as he licks the blood from his knives.

Reese frowns heavily before huffing and then riding away without a word.

The man, seeing this, throws a knife at her retreating form only for Alfarr appear in the path and catch it through the palm.

Reese quickly turns around and becomes shocked. "Alfarr!"

"Go." Alfarr says pulling out the knife.

Reese frowns and quickly rides off.

"Ah, well. I will just track her down and kill her later. Though it is better this way. I can take my time killing her." The man says.

Alfarr frowns as his hand bleeds and he just stands there with a bloody knife in hand.

"Now then, let's continue." The man says smirking throwing another knife.

Alfarr just takes the bloody knife and strike it out of the sky and makes it land with a clatter. "You try and attack her."

"Oh?" The man asks.

Alfarr huffs as he slowly walks to him and drops the knife. "You the head of this whole attack?"

"Hum…I guess can say that, but officially, I am the supervisor. Making sure all the pawns behave and die so that we can achieve our goals. After all, that is all they are good for." The man says switching from stupidly jolly to deadly serious.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Are you an idiot?" He asks bluntly.

The man, hearing that, laughs once more. "I like you. You speak your mind. I will keep that head of yours when I kill you." The man says.

Alfarr looks around for a bit. "Am I being joked on? Is this the best the white fang has?"

"White fang?" The man asks before roaring in laughter. "Those useless pawns? I am not with them. I command them because they are beneath me."

"That's not the only thing you are under." Alfarr mumbles.

"Now then, die for me!" The man calls with an insane look in his eyes as he pounces at him.

Alfarr frowns as he draws his swords and dodges the initial pounce. The man keeps attacking with incredible speed as he keeps stabbing at Alfarr.

* * *

"How goes it?" Cinder asks Adam.

Adam smiles. "Great. Besides having to follow that idiot."

"Cinder, we got trouble." Emerald says running in.

Cinder frowns. "What is it?"

"Tarken is attacking the one we want that can control grimm." Emerald says out of breath.

Cinder groans. "That idiot!"

"We have to stop him. He will be furious if such a potential asset is killed and Tarken will say it was our fault." Emerald says.

Cinder growls as she runs off. "Why choose this idiot?"

* * *

"Oh what is wrong? Getting tired?" Tarken asks licking his knife.

Alfarr pants heavily as he tries to keep the same distance from him. "How about you pounce on this?" He asks holding up his sword.

"Sorry, not interested. Now I take your head!" Tarken yells pouncing again even faster this time.

Alfarr growls as he prepares to try and counter when a fireball hits Tarken. Alfarr was suddenly lifted away and pushed into an alleyway and against a wall. "Just shut up and let us handle this." Cinder said covering his mouth.

"Cindy, you dare!" Tarken roared enraged.

Cinder huffs and lets him go and leaves him there before walking out of the alleyway. "You are going after a valuable asset. I can't allow that."

"You dare. You dare talk back to me you miserable insect!" Tarken roars pouncing at her.

Cinder frowns as she makes a seal in front of her and it explodes in his face and sends him back away onto the street.

Tarken growls, his anger reaching a boiling point. "Stop now Tarken. If you kill the asset, then he will be notified." Cinder threatens.

Alfarr leans around a dumpster as he watches the fight unfold. "Just this once." Tarken said before standing up and walking away.

Cinder scoffs as she goes down the alleyway he was in and stands in front of Alfarr. "You owe me." She said before walking away and then gets a blade in front of her and then behind her, trapping her between them. "Yes?"

"We will talk later. He is coming." Alfarr says before he jumps away.

Cinder frowns as she looks behind her and sees Tarken standing there not looking happy. "Fuck off. You threatened a long standing operation."

"Shut up! No one will tell the boss anything if you are all dead!" Tarken yells.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Then you lose the closest thing that can get you the asset."

"Who cares? After all, you're expendable. We can always get another!" Tarken yells.

Cinder growls. "You want another of me? You can't get another me ever!"

"How wrong you are? We have dozens more about to absorb the power. You were just chosen for the fourth attempt." Tarken says.

Cinder turns to him glaring. "Fourth?"

"Yes, you're a replaceable doll like the three before you." Tarken calls pouncing again.

Cinder makes a fireball in her hand and punches him with it and sends him flying into the store window behind him. "Idiot."

Cinder then felt a hand on her head and Tarken was in view. "Looks like I get to kill you after all." Tarken says before noticing he couldn't move his arm right.

Cinder raises an eyebrow as she steps out from him and looks at him. "What's wrong? Are you not going to kill me?"

Tarken looks to his arm and sees a huge chunk missing from the biceps. Tarken yells out in pain as blood spurts from it. Cinder, seeing this, was shocked.

"Now I don't owe you." Alfarr said appearing from around a stack of boxes with a bloodied mass in his hand. "You shouldn't have lost track of me." Alfarr says crushing it in his hand.

Cinder goes wide eyed as Tarken yells out groaning as he tries to reach for her and claw at her clothes, but falls dead. "You killed him." She said after a while.

"No, he isn't dead." Alfarr says before trying to stab him, but Tarken jumps away.

"My blood. My precious blood. YOU SPILT MY PRECIOUS BLOOD!" Tarken says sounding like he was going off the deep end.

"Bring it on. Now that your left arm doesn't work right anymore, you aren't as dangerous." Alfarr says as Cinder notices his hand that had the bloody piece of meat looked off.

Tarken growls and pounces at him quicker than Cinder can follow. Alfarr's eyes widen as he moves away and Cinder got some distance to not be hit as well as Tarken was fixated on him completely now.

'Incredible. My fire did nothing, but Alfarr…he is far more dangerous than I ever thought.' Cinder thinks.

Alfarr smirks and they run around. "So that is it huh? You prize yourself so much that anyone else is beneath you." Alfarr says.

Tarken growls. "I'll kill you!" He yells as he keeps pouncing.

"In that case, what happens if I do this?" Alfarr asks sidestepping him and slashing upwards with the sword he still had its blade coated with concentrated wind dust.

Tarken yells out as his arm goes flying away from him and holds his stump. "My arm! My arm!"

"Look who lost his fang." Alfarr says smirking like a fox.

Tarken growls as he charged him with his good arm outstretched. "I'll kill you!"

Alfarr got ready to defend himself when a bullet hit Tarken, sending him tumbling, but did no real damage.

"Gotcha you bastard!" Reese yells as she floats a bit away.

"Reese!" Alfarr calls in surprise.

Reese smiles. "Hey. Thought you could use some help. Told ya you can't get rid of me."

"Reese go. This guy is fast." Alfarr says before a knife flies by him and embeds itself into Reese's shoulder, sending her off her board.

"Wha…what just…?" Reese groans out as she tried to stay still.

Alfarr didn't budge as he sees the knife in her shoulder and blood pooling before dropping his sword.

"Yes." He hissed. "My first big kill. Now how about a second?" He asks himself taking out another blade.

 **(audience this is basically what he incurred to 0:30 without joking** **watch?v=L3ubg9M1R9w** **)**

Alfarr was silent until they all felt a huge pressure as the bird grimm nearby started to fly away. "I Will…Kill You…Right Here…Right Now." Alfarr says unable to even finish a full sentence.

Tarken was confused before being punched away without even realizing it. "What the fuck?!" He yells coming out of a building's rubble only to be hit again, sending him through a goliath grimm killing it instantly.

Cinder looks fearfully as Alfarr kept advancing and seemingly disappearing before punching him through almost everything around them before looking to Reese and rushes over to her as she takes off the gloves. "Damn. Who knew? I thought only the top three and higher could produce something like this." She says to herself as she made fire over her hands.

Reese groans as she looks over. "Wha…you. You were the one who kept him ow!" She yells out as she grabs her shoulder from moving.

"Yeah and right now, I think we are seeing Alfarr when his anger is out of control. Take a look at the Nevermore. They are flying away as fast as they can." Cinder says as she rips Reese's clothes off to get to the wound.

Reese rolls her head and looks to see the birds flying away and flapping as hard as they can, even the giant Nevermore. "But how can AH!" She yells out again as Cinder pulls the blade out.

"I guess even they still know fear when it comes to this much killing intent." Cinder says wrapping her hands on both sides of her shoulders and burns the wound.

Reese groans in pain as she looks to her again. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you might be the one the one to stop him." Cinder says as she saw some white fang members trying to stop Alfarr, only to be slaughtered like they were nothing.

Reese gasps at the sight. "Alfarr." She said quietly before groaning in pain as Cinder presses harder.

"You better go. I don't even think he recognizes what he is doing." Cinder says as Alfarr grabbed a bloody Tarken by the throat.

Reese groans as Cinder helps her up before Reese grabs Cinder's hand and leads her along. "Come on. I doubt I can do this alone." She said trying to keep her shoulder still.

"You have to." Cinder says getting her to her hover board.

Reese shakes her head. "I doubt me alone can do it. Besides, you were stuck with him for almost a year. Just this once do the right thing." She said smiling.

"I am." Cinder says before pushing her forward and runs off to Beacon.

Alfarr held Tarken as he tightened his grip before a sickening crack and crunch was heard. He suddenly feels a tight hug and looks down to Reese hugging his chest and looking up to him pleadingly. "Please stop. I'm okay." She said as he can see the burned shoulder that was struck.

"Reese." Alfarr says.

Reese smiles a bit. "Yeah, me." She said giving her usual smile.

Alfarr seemed to calm down immediately as Reese held him.

Reese smiles and nuzzles his chest. "Just stop. It's over."

"Yeah, for now. But the attack isn't over." Alfarr says his eyes drifting to the grimm.

Reese smiles as she reaches up to his outstretched arm. "This part is."

"Leave now!" Alfarr calls and the grimm complied without even being enslaved.

Reese sighs as she doesn't look in the direction of the body still being held by him. "Drop him. Please."

"Oh, I am still holding him?" Alfarr asks before tossing him aside.

Reese sighs in relief and still hugged him. "I love you Alfarr. Don't do that again."

"Do what? My head hurts and…my memory is a blur." Alfarr says holding his head with his bleeding hand.

Reese looks up to him worried. "You don't remember anything?"

"I remember seeing you hurt and then a huge blur." Alfarr says.

Reese now knew something was wrong. "Alfarr?"

"Let's go. They are after something in Beacon." Alfarr says remembering that.

Reese nods as she lets go of him and flies in the school's direction. "Let's go."

* * *

"The grimm did a little damage, but no worse than the breach last year." Ironwood says.

Ozpin sighs as he watches some of the burning buildings in the distance. "What about the team? Have any of them been mortally wounded?"

"No, the worst were Reese and Alfarr. Alfarr had a knife stabbed through his hand and a few slices on his body. Reese got one in the shoulder, but that was closed with a burn." Ironwood says.

Ozpin shakes his head as he kept watching. "We lost." He said simply.

"Amber is dead then?" Ironwood asks.

Ozpin nods. "Yes, which means the transfer is now somewhere we can't find."

"And maybe already with the one who did it originally." Qrow says.

Ozpin frowns as he spins in his chair toward them. "Tell me…was the great plan to bring in a robot into the fight and expect it to win easily?"

"Robot…oh you mean Metagolem." Qrow says.

Ozpin huffs. "I'm talking to our military leader here. And I'm glad that thing is still stealing your drinks."

"Don't remind me, but he came in real handy when the white fang started busting out their guardians." Qrow says.

Winter frowns. "We have to authorize the students at this point. We can do it, but they can't because they are in public and it's already revealed from the white fang."

"That is a matter for the councils to make. Also, have any of you seen the footage of the fight Alfarr had yet?" Ozpin asks.

Qrow frowns as he brings up an image of a still shot. "Somewhat. He kinda blew through the cameras as he went and even got the road busted up badly."

"I know. Glenda complained to me about it." Ozpin says.

Qrow sighs. "Makes you wonder where he got that sense of power from? I doubt it would be…maybe not."

"You thinking about what Atlas told us about the berserkers of their village?" Winter asks.

Qrow nods. "His father was one. It could be possible he fell into it for a bit."

"Some elaborating you two?" Ironwood asks.

Winter sighs. "Back in Alfarr's village, there was a group called the berserkers. A group that can charge in head first and decimate anything in their path. Alfarr's father was one of them, but he resents him because his father took the easy way out when he was charged with a crime. Alfarr still resents him to this day. And the way Alfarr acted in the street…it could be his father's techniques falling through."

"In myths, the berserker rage is a heightened state of fury in which one's mind becomes all-but-invulnerable to attack while also greatly increasing physical endurance and strength." Qrow says surprising Winter with the savant side of him.

"When did you pick up a book that wasn't a porno?" Winter asks.

"He actually majored in historical study." Ozpin says shocking Winter.

Qrow chuckles. "Had to for my travels."

"So is it possible he isn't aware of his actions?" Ironwood asks.

Winter shakes her head. "No idea. Our good friend from the village told us Alfarr has never had an episode like this in his life."

"Hold on. Right before he starts, can we get a close up of what happened?" Qrow asks.

Winter hums as she replays the video slowly and then pauses. "The student Reese was hit and all the grimm start running away."

"Oh…oh, that's the reason. That is what set him off." Qrow says.

Winter sighs. "Power of love." She said offhandedly.

"When you say it like that, it sounds so cheesy." Qrow complains.

Winter glares to him. "And your way sounds like a steamy room in a back alley."

"We also I.D. the one in the video. Tarken Balvor was once a noble in Atlas but disappeared after his family fell into ruin at six years old. He is a highly wanted mass murder." Ironwood says.

"Yikes, an angry rich kid." Winter quipped.

"More like a power destroyed ego psychopath. His family had a history of seeing themselves as the only true humans in the world." Qrow says.

"Oh, now you're an expert in noble house of Atlas huh?" Winter asks sarcastically.

"And that's how I know Winter hides her toys in…" Qrow couldn't say anymore before he was punted into the wall. "Ow."

* * *

"So any of you notice Ironwood, Ozpin, or even Qrow's behavior lately?" Alfarr asks.

Reese nods as she rubs her at her bandaged wound. "Yeah, they seem a bit distant now."

"You know what that means. They got what they were after." Alfarr says.

Ruby stayed silent as she let her head stay on the table looking depressed. "If only we knew what it was." Yang said beside her.

"No use worrying about it now." Alfarr says.

"Yeah, what we should be asking is how you literally tore off a chunk of flesh from that guy's arm in your fight." Velvet says.

Alfarr subconsciously rubs his hand. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Tell us." Coco says putting her bag on the table.

Alfarr couldn't see it, but he could swear she was glaring. "Fine, we learn this from the earth style of dust using." Alfarr says extending his unbandage hand. "I adjusted this part of my body a bit." Alfarr says as veins started to protrude as a mix between cracking bones and moving flesh was heard as his hand seemed to be more claw like.

"Whoa." Most of them said.

"What you have to do biologically to do that?" Nadir says going over it in his head of moving the muscles and bone.

Alfarr sighs as he turns his hand back to normal. "The more skilled at I am at this, this hand can literally remove someone's heart without their notice and a master leaves behind no trace of even a wound or blood." Alfarr explains.

"That's…creepy." Weiss said shivering.

"This is also how we scale the cliff face of my village. With this, it isn't hard to make place to hold onto even if you have to dig into the cliff face itself." Alfarr says.

Blake nods. "That explains the speed now."

"And if it can do that to solid rock and even steel, what can it do to the human body?" Alfarr asks.

Blake becomes green a little. "Don't bring that up."

"I'm just saying. Earth isn't my specialty. In fact, this is pretty much the only technique of it I know and I only learnt it out of necessity. So it is a little beyond me to be able to remove a heart without someone's notice." Alfarr says.

"Well you certainly did the job. Though the big question now is what happened back there?" Reese asks zipping up her jacket.

"You still haven't told me." Alfarr says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "No clue huh?"

"A complete blur." Alfarr says.

Yang sighs. "I guess we can leave it for now until we find something that can help us."

"So can you manipulate any other part of your body like your hands?" Coco asks curiously.

Alfarr shrugs. "I can do my hands, but nothing else and only when they are not injured like this one is or blood flying everywhere and maybe even permanent damage." Alfarr says.

Most of them grimace at that.

* * *

"I have it." Cinder says over the scroll.

"Good and what of Tarken? He has failed to report in." A shadowy figure says.

"Dead. He tried to kill a potential asset and was mercilessly killed." Cinder says.

Another of the ones in the shadows, after hearing this, laugh. "Serves him right. He was nothing but a risk and a waste of resources."

Cinder rolls her eyes. "And an idiot at that."

"Regardless, if he did attempt to kill the potential asset, he would have been killed either way." Another says.

"He also said something interesting boss." Cinder says.

"What?" The haggled voice says.

"That I was the fourth." Cinder says making them all go silent.

"We will discuss this later. For now, Cinder, you are to take Tarken's place." The haggled voice says.

Cinder smiles. "Then you won't go and replace me."

"Correct, now you are far more valuable maiden." The voice says.

Cinder grins at that. "Good, now I'm going back to my second plan and leave it at that."

"Yes, keep gathering the materia." The voice says before hanging up.

"Adam!" A white fang yelled running up.

Adam frowns as he looks over. "What is it?"

"Atlas was attacked. The faunus residence and a good chunk of the human residence is in flames!" The member yells.

Adam frowns a bit more. "I thought I told you that the fauns are off limits."

"It wasn't us." The member says.

"Then who did this…is this a declaration of war?" Adam asks.

Cinder smiles. "Then someone went back on you."

"It was your people." Adam growled.

"Sir report, Minstal and Vacuo have also been attacked." Another member says running up.

Adam growls. "What is going on?"

"I wasn't aware of this." Cinder says.

Adam keeps growling. "Well you better start finding out."

* * *

"So you able to reach your dad?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss nods. "Things went crazy after the attack."

"Well at least he is alright." Alfarr says.

Weiss looks to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alfarr says holding Weiss now.

Weiss looks to his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Alfarr says rubbing her back.

Weiss sighs and leans against him. "How Reese?"

"She is doing ok. She wants to get back to riding her hover board though and like the rest, trying to contact her family." Alfarr says.

Weiss shakes her head. "Can't believe this all happen."

"Reminds me when my village is attacked." Alfarr says.

Weiss looks to him a bit surprised. "Really? What happened?"

"Death, pain, loss." Alfarr states.

Weiss holds his hand as she keeps watching him. "Alfarr, what really happened?"

"Last attack, we lost twelve people. Five had to have amputations." Alfarr says giving details.

Weiss leans her head against his chest. "And you?"

"I was manning the defense with others." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles. "Guess it was relentless."

"Yeah, they were." Alfarr says before kissing her. "Feel better?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles and kisses his cheek. "Yeah, way better. Though you need to work on where you hold us." She said playfully frowning as he rubs her back a little lower.

"Oh you mean here?" Alfarr asks grabbing her rear.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Alfarr."

"What should I do? Hold you higher?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles and makes his hand move up a bit. "Yes. Now at least be civil."

"Like this?" Alfarr asks moving it to more of a waltz holding position.

Weiss smiles. "Yeah, that's fine. Though you still need to learn on different girls. Yang may not like this. I just like it because you have a certain high style to it."

"Oh, shall we dance?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss shakes her head and just leans against him. "No. Let me just enjoy this."

"Alright." Alfarr says.

Weiss smiles and nuzzles her head against him a bit. "I love you Alfarr."

"I love you too." Alfarr says tightening his hold not to the degree it was uncomfortable though.


	39. Chapter 39: After Effects

"This is a depressing week." Yang said throwing a good carton away.

"We lost the battle, but not the war." Alfarr says opening a can of a soft drink.

"And some friends." Ruby said with her head down.

Alfarr rubs her head to try and cheer her up.

Ruby sighs and looks to him. "How do you deal with loss?"

"There is no one method." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs again. "Well how do you deal with it?"

Alfarr stays silent.

Ruby shakes her head and lays her head down again in her arms.

"Alfarr?" Yang asks.

"I shut off all my emotions for years." Alfarr says.

Most of them look at him pity as he keeps rubbing Ruby's head in order to comfort her.

"As a little kid, I lost my mother and I decide it was better to feel nothing than pain." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs. "Alfarr."

"I would rather not talk about it." Alfarr says.

Ruby looks up to him. "Then what about us?"

"I don't want to lose any of you." Alfarr says soberly.

"Hey, I am back…what's with the glum?" Coco asks.

May sighs. "Another history with Alfarr. And it's the same as always."

"Cheer up." Coco says to all of them.

They all look to her with a blank look.

Coco walks over to Alfarr.

Alfarr looks to her and raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Coco sits in his lap and looks him in the eyes. "Cheer up. There is a lot to be thankful for."

Alfarr sighs. "And what is that?"

"You are still alive and Reese didn't die." Coco says.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "Guess so. Though there are still things out there can hurt us eventually."

"We know, but can anything be done about them right now?" Coco asks.

Alfarr shakes his head as he starts to rub her back. "Not really."

"Then enjoy the moment and cheer up." Coco says.

Alfarr nods and holds her close. "Okay."

"The rest of you will cheer up right?" Coco asks smiling at them.

They all smile a bit. "Sure. Yeah." They said.

Ruby still hadn't raised her head.

Coco rubs her back and makes her look up to her. "Cheer up, right?" Coco asks.

Ruby groans. 'Cookies?' Alfarr mouths to Coco.

Coco nods and he goes off to pick some up as she keeps rubbing Ruby's back. "It's okay."

"Ruby I got something for you." Alfarr says getting something out of the cookie jar.

Ruby sniffs the air and looks to him and stops. "Cookie." She said quietly.

Alfarr puts it in front of her face.

Ruby stares at the cookie before snatching it and then starts nibbling on it before looking at him with a slight sad look. "Thanks."

"Feel better?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods as she keeps nibbling it.

"Good…so your father is coming for a visit?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods and keeps nibbling.

"Carby, we are going back to training!" Alfarr calls.

Carby meeps as he picks his head up from the pile of marshmallows and grabs one before nibbling on it too. "Meep?" He asks muffled.

"Come on. I need to work on defense." Alfarr says.

Carby throws the half eaten marshmallow and hits Reese sleeping away and knocks her awake. "Wha…who's that?"

Carby then salutes to Alfarr. "Meep." He said before bounding up to his shoulder.

* * *

"He arrived Yang?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods. "In a bit. He's about a few minutes away." She said sitting by him as they watch the landing area.

"Ok, I am ready." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles. "Ready for what? The talk he will give for not protecting his daughters?"

"No, the attack from me dating both of you." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles and kisses his cheek. "It's okay. If he says no, I'll say I'll run away with you."

"No, I mean when he literally attacks me from anger." Alfarr says.

Yang grins. "Then I will protect you."

"I got a new move for defense now." Alfarr says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Alfarr says rubbing her back.

Yang shakes her head. "I guess you won't tell or show me, will you?"

"You will see when he gets here." Alfarr says.

Yang sighs and puts her head in his lap. "So…what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I'm fine here. I have a hot fiery girl here." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles. "Aren't you going to pet me?"

"Can I?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods. "Yeah, go ahead. Kinda need some from you."

"Alright." Alfarr says starting.

Yang hums as she starts to relax. "That feels better."

"You ready to restrain him?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods. "Yeah, just in case he decides to punch you to the school wall."

"Or starts flailing." Alfarr says.

Yang nods and looks up to him. "Maybe you can fight for a bit. Maybe not. But I may have to step in soon."

"Because I am property of Yang Xiaolong?" Alfarr jokes.

Yang smiles up to him. "No, but I am yours and you are mine…in a sense. You are more mine than anything."

"Is that him?" Alfarr asks seeing an aircraft coming in a little fast.

Yang looks over and nods and sits up. "Yep, might want to stand clear of almost everything."

Alfarr gets up just before they heard. "Yang, Daddy is coming!"

Yang smiles. "I'm here dad."

"He's jumping out of the airship?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods. "Yep…and he's going after you right now."

"I see…Honorguard!" Alfarr says before he was surrounded by a yellow barrier.

Yang raises an eyebrow before the barrier shimmers as her father hits the barrier hard and lands on the ground. "Um…dad?"

"I will not let you have her." Taiyang calls continuing punching.

Alfarr sighs as he tries to keep the shield up. "I promise to take care of them."

"Not good enough!" Taiyang yells before Yang got him in the full nelson.

Alfarr sighs as he kept the shield up. "Look, you're mad like any father would be, but it's time to take chances."

"Dad, me and Ruby will marry. It is inevitable." Yang says.

Taiyang groans as he tries to get out of the grip. "No it won't happen."

"It will father." Yang says.

Alfarr sighs as he drops the shield. "Look, I promise to take care of them. I did almost destroy a whole street when one of them almost got hurt."

"You want me and Ruby happy don't you?" Yang asks going with the guilt trip.

Taiyang stares at Alfarr as he lowers his hood and cowl. "One chance." Taiyang said simply.

"Thanks dad." Yang says before kissing his cheek.

Alfarr sighs as he takes a quick look around. "That's over with it. Thanks for giving the girls a chance." He said bringing his hood and cowl back up.

"I will kill you if you hurt them though elf." Taiyang says.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "I'll kill myself before hurting them."

Taiyang huffs before being tackled by a red and black blur.

Alfarr chuckles as Ruby hugs Taiyang. "Hi dad! I'm glad you're here!" Ruby yells hugging Taiyang tightly.

"Ruby, you're crushing my ribcage." Taiyang struggled to say.

Yang grins. "What's wrong? I thought you loved hugs?"

"Shall we leave them be?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Yang nods. "Yeah, she needs it." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"So what did you think of the skill I learnt from Carby?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles. "Not bad. I am surprised you were able to hold him back."

"Well, all he did was punch physical attacks without dust enhancements. Not as effective against pure energy." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles. "I guess he wanted to test you too."

"Now Yang, want to learn the technique Chevalier taught me?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smirks. "Maybe. Let's see I can do with it."

"Dragonfist." Alfarr says and his hands were surrounded by a red and yellow aura.

Yang smiles. "Alright, start me off."

"Not curious what it does?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "I would rather put my own spin on it if I have to."

"I won't teach you unless you want to learn what it does." Alfarr says poking her nose.

Yang pushes his finger away. "Fine. Show me."

"It temporarily increases your physical strength." Alfarr says.

Yang pokes his nose. "I said show, not tell."

"I don't want to have to pay for damages like your uncle." Alfarr says.

Yang keeps poking his nose. "And he gets reimbursed like crazy. Seriously, there's like an insurance company just for him."

"Just one?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles. "Maybe ten."

"Only ten?" Alfarr jokes.

Yang chuckles and goes back to poking his nose. "Come on. Show, don't tell."

"Let's go to our training area and I will." Alfarr says.

Yang quickly grabs his hand and drags him along. "Come on lover boy."

"Yes ma'am." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles as she pulls him close. "By the way, you really need to eat some of Ruby's food again. She's been waiting for you to try some new recipes. Don't worry, you won't die."

"Very well." Alfarr says before laying his head on her shoulder.

Yang smiles and pets his head with her other hand. "Still a cute guy. Though you need to work for some things."

"Why? I got all I could ever need." Alfarr says wrapping his arms around her.

Yang hums and smirks. "Simple. You can get some bonuses from us and maybe something fun."

"But I already have you girls. What more could I want?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles evilly. "Simple, extra things from us that are leading to the bedroom."

Alfarr pulls her closer. "After we are wed."

Yang taps his nose. "But we want to tease you."

"And I want to let it be a surprise for when we are wed." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Yang smiles into the kiss before pulling away. "But we want to. Come on. Let us have some fun."

"Don't you want all the thrill seeking and insane stuff we go through?" Alfarr teases.

Yang rolls her eyes. "Maybe. But I want to treat you. Just say yes."

"You have to earn it with me." Alfarr teases.

Yang raises an eyebrow before raising a hand. "See this? This is what I use if you don't agree."

"Oh come on. I want to play hard to get…I am doing it right?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shakes her head. "Yes, unfortunately. But that means I don't like it."

"I want to make it fun for you." Alfarr says before kissing her nose.

Yang sighs. "You're doing it fine. Just work on not really bothering us that much with playing hard to get."

"Also, where do you want to be held?" Alfarr asks.

Yang looks a confused. "What?"

"Where do you want me to put my hands to hold you? Weiss wants it like this." Alfarr says holding her like they were going to waltz.

Yang puts his hands down and just wraps her arms around his waist. "Fine like this. And you can expect Ruby to be around the neck."

"I can live with that and Weiss betted you would want me to hold your rear the entire time." Alfarr says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "She lost it then. I'm not that much of a holder."

"But you are loveable." Alfarr says.

Yang hums. "How much am I?"

"We get to the training area and I will show you." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

Yang grins. "And I can give you some of how much I do. Come on." She said before pulling him along.

* * *

"So any signs of it awakening?" Ironwood asks.

"Close call during the last attack, but not yet." Oobleck said.

"We were lucky. If the dragon had awoken, I am unsure we could have stopped it." Ironwood says.

Qrow sighs. "But with all the chaos, we could have something come up. Especially with our powerhouse down in the street."

"Still no word from Minstrel or Vacuo?" Ironwood asks.

"Hardly. They have gone silent and no information coming from the towers." Oobleck said.

"Could the towers have been destroyed or damaged?" Ironwood asks.

Oobleck shakes his head. "No, we have been getting pings. Destroyed, no. Damaged, maybe."

"You know what this means right?" Ironwood asks.

"This is a worldwide attack." Qrow said sitting down.

"It also means, no matter how much you don't want to say it, we are at war." Ironwood says.

"Who said it ever ended before?" Ozpin asks walking in.

"This time though we don't know what we are truly fighting." Ironwood says.

Ozpin sighs. "Could be that some of our members knows about it. Only partial of course."

"We all know it has to involve the white fang weather they are ignorant on what they are really working for or know all too well and that means there are no longer revolutionaries, but evil." Ironwood says.

"Or those looking for an escape. White fangs are fanus looking to not be oppressed any more…most of them." Qrow said.

"They are going to start having second thoughts as both the faunus and human residential areas were attacked. Most are beyond repair." Ironwood says.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "Really now? Now the white fang, for fanus, are really going to come into question if their property comes back damaged."

"No, it's not that. We have thousands of charred corpses in the faunus residential alone. They were burned to death. Humans suffered almost as many." Ironwood says.

"Besides that, was there anything important lost?" Ozpin asks.

"In the middle of firefighting, the droids and other A.I. driven machines were completely shut down." Ironwood says.

"How much is lost?" Ozpin asks.

"Many that were sent to fight the fires were destroyed by the fire while shut down some. Even ships crashed in it when shut down and eventually the fuel was ignited by the heat." Ironwood says.

Ozpin shakes his head. "Any other damage?"

"A few dozen casualties in those not in those districts. Mostly law enforcement trying to stop someone we have yet to identify." Ironwood says.

Qrow sighs. "At least it is still standing."

"But now who is the question." Winter said reading through the articles.

"We are still looking into that. Also what about your council, have they made a decision?" Ironwood asks.

Ozpin sighs. "After this, they have authorized the team to use the guardians in public, but only for safety or another guardian that can't be taken down by normal means."

"And have they agreed to send a reconnaissance ships to Vacuo and Minstrel?" Ironwood asks.

"They are hesitant at this point." Ozpin says.

"Useless." Ironwood growls.

"Welcome to the world of politics." Winter said still reading.

"This is why I only run the military." Ironwood says.

"And that's why you're a jarhead." Qrow quipped.

"No, I don't have the patience for this crap." Ironwood says.

Qrow grins. "Brother." He cheers a bit.

Winter bonks him on the head to keep him in his seat.

Qrow rubs his head. "Ow."

"Focus." Winter instructs.

Qrow huffs. "Can't give a lot of fun, can you?"

"What is the plan Ozpin?" Ironwood asks.

"I'm going to twist the council's arm and get them to investigate, but it will probably only be one of them at a time." Ozpin says.

Oobleck raises an eyebrow. "You sure they will go for it?"

"Oh, trust me, they will be more than happy when I am done." Ozpin says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"At least he isn't cranky over his cup." Qrow said rubbing his head.

* * *

"You sure Yang wanted us for training?" Weiss asks as she, Ruby, and Blake heads to the training area.

Ruby holds up her scroll. "Says so right here. Meet me at the training area. Bring Weiss and Blake."

"Ok, let's try again. Honorguard." Alfarr says.

They all look to the doorway and peek inside to find Alfarr training Yang on something that looks like a dust shield. "Wow." Ruby said as they walk in. "What's going on?"

"Dragonfist!" Yang yells before an aura forms around her fist before it flickers.

Blake holds up a finger. "Are you trying to get angry on purpose?"

"Oh, hey girls." Yang says as the aura flickered out.

Weiss hums. "What are you two doing?"

"Alfarr here is trying to teach me a move he learnt from his guardian." Yang says.

Ruby smiles. "Is that possible much with every one of them?"

"Probably." Alfarr says dropping his shield.

Yang grins. "Also wanted to ask you girls. How about a little fun?"

"Yang, what are you planning?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smirks to him. "Spoilers."

'Oh no, not again.' Blake thinks.

Ruby gulps. "Um…I'll cook breakfast tomorrow?" She offers.

"Speaking of which." Alfarr says walking up to Ruby.

Ruby blush starts to form as he walks up to her. "Um…yes?" She asks trying to smile.

"Yang says you want me to try new recipes." Alfarr says leaning in.

Ruby blinks surprised. "Oh. Well I can try to make something up. They did finish this place a long time ago and the kitchen is open."

"I look forward to it." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles and heads to the kitchen. "I'll go get started."

"Look who is making who happy." Yang says.

Ruby waves an arm at her. "Quiet Yang. You brought us here. Might as well have fun with it."

"So what are you planning?" Weiss asks.

Yang giggles as she tries to look innocent. "Spoilers. Though I will say it involves revenge."

"I meant Alfarr." Weiss says grabbing Alfarr.

Alfarr looks to her. "Training really. Yang wanted to learn, so I started teaching her."

Blake then walks up and lays her head on his shoulder. "And now?"

Alfarr shrugs. "Rest I guess. Maybe just take a…what is it called? Power…nap?"

"Yang?" Blake asks.

Yang sighs. "Get him to the couches and min beds."

"I meant help us get him." Blake says before Yang tackles Alfarr.

Alfarr yells out as he tries to escape. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No." Yang says smiling.

Alfarr keeps trying to push her away. "Come on! I need to breath."

"Come on, time for some quality time." Weiss says.

Alfarr stops. "What's quality time to you girls?"

"Whatever we want." Weiss says.

* * *

"I like that new outfit you got Coco." Reese says walking with her back from shopping.

Coco smiles. "Thanks. Hope Alfarr likes it though. It is for him on our off time."

"Yeah." Reese says.

"So, still can't get through?" Coco asks.

Reese shakes her head. "No. I need to come up with something."

"Don't worry. I am sure they are fine." Coco says.

Reese smiles a bit. "I just hope they are okay. It has been a while."

"Is that a…" Coco stops as they see a damaged airship coming towards Vale and from the looks of it, the airship was on its last legs.

Reese keeps watching it. "You don't think…?"

"It looks Minstrel." Coco says.


	40. Chapter 40: Battle of Vacuo

"Earlier today, the populace of Vale was stunned when a Minstrel airship filled with refugees made an emergency landing in the pier." A news reports says as all of Blade watched it.

"Fuck." Jaune said leaning back in his seat. "So the war was happening all over."

"If that is true, it explains why we couldn't contact them." Alfarr says as the teams from Minstrel were both relieved and anxious. Out of the hundreds on the airship, their parents and families were amongst them.

Ruby looks worried. "You think the other kingdoms were hit?"

"We know Atlas was also hit, but their council and head master is still alive unlike the Minstrel council." Sun says.

Alfarr sighs. "And now we have to deal with a worldwide war. Goes to show how far these people would go."

"Yeah, but where are they? They seem to have vanished." Rebecca says.

Alfarr looks sideways to Yang who was on the scroll with someone while the others were looking at the TV for the news to be replaced with another. "Maybe they are taking R&R as well." He suggested.

"Or disappeared. Ready to strike again." Blake suggests.

"One or the other." Alfarr said trying to finish up whatever homework is left.

"How do you think the council will react?" Jaune asks.

"Well we know that people survived, but my question is the city still able to be rebuilt and protected or is the damage too extensive and it would be easier to try and build a new one from scratch." Alfarr says.

"Billion credit question." Coco said.

"And what about Vacuo?" May asks.

Reese sighs as she was reading the news. "I'm looking for anything on it."

"You know we have a few leads in the Vacuo that we haven't checked up on yet." Alfarr says putting an idea into their heads.

"Road trip?" Nora asks smiling.

"We have to get a solid lead, then we can go." Ruby says.

"Yeah or the council will be hounding us over it." Weiss says.

Yang closes the scroll. "Thank goodness for me then. I got a hot tip. Seems there's a lot of activity of white fang converging on a derelict part of the city. And that part is long gone dead."

"One second, submitting report to Ozpin." Alfarr says getting up.

Yang held a sharp grin as she watched. "Going to tell him?"

"Via message, time to go everyone." Alfarr says sending the message on his scroll.

They all smile as they look to their scrolls and sees the message that they are going on another mission. "All right!" May cheers.

"Mission, investigate white fang activities and see if you can obtain a new materia and check on the city and look for survivors." Alfarr reads out loud.

May smiles to Yang. "Thanks Yang."

* * *

"Vacuo coming into view." Dakon says over the intercom.

Alfarr sighs as he puts the book down. "Do we know the extent of anything here?"

"No, we are the first to investigate." Blake says.

"Remind me, what kind of weapons do we have on this ship?" Alfarr asks.

"Hum…about four of those dual barrel turrets on the Atlas gunships and two canons. Nothing that can take on a cruiser, but enough to hold off some grimm." Ruby says.

Alfarr hums as he looks outside. "Maybe we should have spots for us to get them. May make things easier at times."

"We could try and add more." Ruby says.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Key to battles isn't always how many weapons you have, it's how to place around with what you have. I'm thinking platforms for us to attack the grimm or anything else."

"Ah." Ruby says.

"Everyone come to the bridge. We may have a situation." Dakon says over the intercom.

Everyone immediately gets up and rushes over to the bridge. "What's going on?" Yang asks.

"Looks like the city is under siege." Dakon says as a magnified visual showed the second wall of the three walled city being assaulted by people.

"Is it the white fang?" Sun asks.

Blake shakes her head as she looks through binoculars. "No. No masks or markings."

"From the looks of it though, it is some ragtag band. The white fang should be over here." Dakon says magnifying a part of the other side of the city that looked abandoned.

"Should we let them wipe each out?" Jaune asks.

"Here is an image of those defending the wall." Dakon says magnifying that area.

"That's the guards." Brawnz says.

"So someone is trying to seize control?" Scarlet asks.

"What else in this time of war?" Alfarr asks trying to size up the situation.

"We got incoming. Four gunships are moving to intercept." Rebecca says.

Alfarr glares. "Guards?"

"Negative." Dakon says magnifying them on visual to see a gang symbol on them.

Alfarr growls. "Alright. We need to split up. Most of us needs to hold back the gang while the rest goes to the white fang and materia." Alfarr says heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" May asks.

"To intercept them." Alfarr says.

"Um…by intercept, he doesn't mean…" Ruby couldn't say anymore as they see Alfarr flying past the window on Cavalier. "Never mind."

"Which is the priority here? The wall which looks to be getting ready to fall or the white fang?" Dakon asks.

"There is always another day. I'm going to the falling wall." Weiss said walking out.

"Roger that." Dakon says flying them towards the wall. Kombey, open us up with the canons. Emma, you take the turret controls." Dakon says.

They all rush to their stations as the rest head out to go down. "You don't think Weiss will…" Blake stops as they see Weiss flying down on the Shivas. "Never mind. Seriously, I think Alfarr is rubbing off on her."

"Targeting the siege cannons." Kombey says.

"Light them up." Nolad says.

Kombey starts to fire and send down heavy caliber bullets and make the siege cannons explode in a ball of fire and sending supplies nearby away. "Good hit."

"Two hundred meters before we are in effective turret range." Emma says as a gunship on fire was spinning out of control past them.

"Alfarr is doing a good job keeping those things off of us." Kombey said reloading the canons.

"Everybody get to the ramp. We will drop you in the middle of their formation." Dakon says.

Yang cracks her knuckles as they stood on a ramp. "Ready guys?"

"Oh yeah. No one does this to our home." May says.

* * *

Alfarr slams on the canopy of a gunship and holds on before making his uninjured hand into its claw like form and thrusts it inside the canopy and through the pilot.

He sighs as he pulls his hand out and jumps away into the air and stabs his sword into the side of another gunship before taking his other sword and starts climbing on the side before reaching the cockpit and slices off the hinges on it and makes the canopy fly off and grabs the pilot and pulls him out. "Cavalier!" He calls and jumps off.

The guardian, hearing his name, flies towards him and grabs his arm as Alfarr lets the pilot go, dropping him to his death.

"That's all of them. They can handle themselves. Fly towards the abandoned part. Let's see what can be found there." He said looking to it.

Cavalier nods and flies that way as he saw Weiss land in the city and the Shivas started using their ice powers to seal the breaches in the wall as Weiss slew the grimm that were in the city.

"This is a long war coming. Walls can only do so much." Alfarr said watching it all.

Cavalier growls as they land and start looking around.

Alfarr sighs as he lands on the ground and looks at the old buildings. "The question is now where to begin." Alfarr says to himself as Cavalier returns to him. Looking around, he noticed that a lot of these buildings looked abandoned. He could see no real cause but there had to be a story behind it.

"So many chances. So many lost dreams." Someone said coming around a corner.

Alfarr, hearing that, walks around the corner, his swords still drawn.

Cinder smiles as she stood there with her arms crossed. "Aw. You came to our anniversary. Still wanting to buy a home with me?" She teases.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles as she walks toward him and pushes his swords down as she gets close. "And I'm waiting for you to come and marry me."

"So you here looking for a materia or coming to see the damages your people did?" Alfarr asks seriously.

Cinder hums. "Not my people. They are just lackies going for a cause which needs to be ordered by one person. Tells a lot about the world."

"We both know those who are assaulting the wall couldn't do all of this and you were with that guy I killed." Alfarr says.

Cinder places a finger on his chest and pushes him to a wall. "And if I wanted to not be a part of this and just wanted to be on my own?"

"Then you would sell out your boss first chance you get and hope we kill him." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "And you think I would be with you?"

"No, I think you would try and get me onto your side." Alfarr says.

Cinder pushes him against the wall and places her hands on his shoulders. "Well…you are cute enough for me to work with."

"Also, since you brought it up, I have a replacement for your boy toy." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "Who?" She asks leaning close.

Alfarr smirks and summons Carby.

Cinder blinks at the sight of the little adorable cat…bunny…thing. "That's my replacement?"

"Carby, show her what you can do." Alfarr says smirking as Carby salutes and starts turning on one leg as he kicks with the other, shooting wind bullets all around.

Cinder hums as she smiles. "Cute, small, like boy toy, and doesn't have that much of a mouth. Is he a gift my husband?" She asks leaning closer to Alfarr.

Alfarr smirks, practically feeling someone's anger. "He is an independent contractor actually and his fee is negotiable." Alfarr says smirking knowing she saw through the illusion and knew Carby wasn't really doing that.

Cinder chuckles. "Alright then. Start off the deal."

"Meep meep." Carby says drawing three pictures of deserts in the dirt.

Cinder blinks. "Really? Just food?"

"And only three items." Alfarr says hiding his smirk.

Cinder leans to Alfarr. "And you my lovable husband?" She teases.

"Not for sale just yet, but you best hurry before he ups his price." Alfarr jokes.

Meanwhile, with Emerald and Mercury watching. Emerald was doing her best not to laugh. "It's a steal." She jokes.

Cinder smiles and leans closer. "As for you? Are you a package deal?"

"You wi…gunship coming down." Alfarr says.

Cinder frowns to it as it comes at them. "I don't like interruptions for a lady."

"I don't think the pilot has control, do you?" Alfarr asks seeing as it was spinning out of control and on fire.

Cinder hums. "Good point." She said summoning her guardian. "And you?"

"I learned a new move." Alfarr says before making a chopping movement and sends a wind blade at the gunship, spitting it in half.

Cinder raises an eyebrow and looks to him. "You are getting interesting."

"And here I thought I had you at sex appeal like Carby there." Alfarr says as Carby walks past dressed as Mercury now.

Cinder smiles. "I only do it for certain people. You are on the list."

"And Carby?" Alfarr asks.

"He is defiantly an improvement over Mercury and he pulls off the outfit so much better." Cinder jokes as Mercury was about to yell out in anger as the two halves of the gunship crashed.

Alfarr smiles and puts his swords away. "Well…deal is still on. Are you going to take it?"

Cinder giggles. "Let me find the deserts first."

Mercury yells out and jumps towards Alfarr. "Seems we teased too much." Alfarr jokes before Carby kicks Mercury in the face.

Cinder grins as she watches Mercury gets up again. "I got something that might tell him to kick off." Cinder says before looking to where Alfarr was and finds him gone. "Oh dear. And the chance is lost. Well, better go find those deserts." Cinder jokes as Mercury tried to hit the small target known as Carby that kept pawing him in the face as Emerald was now rolling over in laughter.

* * *

Alfarr sighs as he walks away. "So close to her kissing me and now she has to work for it again." Alfarr says ducking into an abandoned building, seeing if the compass felt like cooperating today. When he checked it though, it was doing something weird. Most of it was still pointing in all directions, but a small arrow had formed, pointing him north. "Strange." Alfarr whispered.

He started to follow as he stayed in the alleys as some white fang ran past on the streets and ducks behind the garbage and junk that was littered on the ground.

'Got to be careful.' Alfarr thinks sneaking as best he could as they ran past. 'Thankfully, their masks block some of their field of vision.' Alfarr thinks.

Alfarr ducks in and out of cover before slipping into an old abandoned antique shop.

"Not bad of a spot." He said looking around and tries to see anything that would lead to a possible materia.

Alfarr, after a bit of searching, comes across a trap door. "Hello."

Alfarr raises an eyebrow and goes to it and opens it and coughs at the musky smell. "Damn. What the heck?" He asks before looking in and then jumps down. "Okay. Now where are you?"

Alfarr hums as he gets out the compass and starts following it. As he walked, he found some parts were picked clean.

"This is strange." He said to himself as he looks around the even older buildings.

As Alfarr walks, he found what looks like a temple of some sort, but didn't see any marking of guardians.

"Okay, you are even stranger." Alfarr said walking to it and looks it over.

Alfarr double checks the compass and the small arrow was pointing to the temple. "Ok then." Alfarr says confused, but follows it.

Alfarr sighs as he starts looking around the temple and walks inside. "Not bad of a build. But what the heck are you pointing me to?" Alfarr asks before stepping on a lion face tile and it sank a bit.

Alfarr steps back and draws his sword for anything as a stone piece moves in front of him and out rises a stone pillar with a box on it. He tilts his head as he slowly walks over and reaches out and slowly opens it to find an old rolled up scroll. "This is it?" He asks looking to the compass.

The compass points to it and soon goes back to the default look of pointing everywhere. Alfarr looks curious as he puts the scroll back into the box before taking it and starts walking away.

* * *

"I got the guy in charge." Yang says having the gang leader in a sleeper hold as the rest of them were going to town on them. Nora in particular was having fun as she smashed another cannon.

On the wall, the siege had stalled with the Resolute's turrets and cannons firing on the besiegers.

"How far are we?" Weiss asks leading the way with the Shivas beside her.

"They seem to be breaking." Yang says as the leader goes unconscious.

Blake smiles. "Time to show off the leader."

"I wonder where Alfarr is? He is missing out." Nora says as she hits several away with her hammer as many started to run.

Ruby smiles. "Maybe he's getting more gunships."

Before they could say anything, they heard an explosion that sent several retreating gang members flying and out of the smoke walked Cavalier.

"Alfarr is here!" Ruby cheers as she slices the last one running away.

Alfarr walks out following Cavalier as he went to work as he held the box.

Ruby smiles. "Where were you? You missed a lot."

"I landed in the old district and white fang were there, but no materia. Though I found something. Will explain when we are alone." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles as she holds up the leader. "Well our end is done. We are done here…maybe."

* * *

Hours later, the gang members were all rounded up and put into a prison as they all started to rebuild and the Blade members from Vacuo go look for their families as a new airship approaches. Bringing their instructors they had left in Vale.

"Someone want to explain all this?" Winter asks coming out.

"You didn't get the mission?" Dakon asks.

Winter holds up the Vale reports. "Stuck back there."

"Well everything is mostly under control. They were being besieged by a gang after those who wrecked all this damage left." Dakon says.

Alfarr huffs as he hefts the box over his shoulder. "And the white fang was here, but they were looking for more materia…only, it wasn't."

"Huh?" Qrow asks.

"I didn't find materia, but the compass lead me to something." Alfarr says.

Winter hums. "And what is that and it supposed to be the strange box with old symbols that could possibly hold something valuable…did I get that right?"

"It's a very old scroll. The box seems to be enchanted for it to be in such good condition." Alfarr says giving it to Oobleck.

Oobleck hums as he looks it over. "A scroll huh? Might be good to see what this can give us. Maybe a lead on the guardians."

"Maybe or a power is recorded on it. I am sure you know about the unusual powers that the guardians have been teaching us." Alfarr says.

Oobleck frowns. "Who destroyed the wall in the training area?"

"How big was the hole?" Alfarr asks.

Oobleck crosses his arms and somehow still drinks from his mug. "About human size."

"Qrow." Alfarr blames as he was drinking.

Qrow stops mid drink and looks to his side and looks back to his canteen and drops it before closing it up. "Winter."

Winter just looks at him and shakes her head.

Alfarr sighs. "All right, since we are here and some of us are checking on the families here, might as well spend some time. I need to see if the white fang has left yet."

"Right, Qrow, get drunk and call that number." Winter says.

Qrow chuckles a little. "What?"

"You heard me." Winter says.

* * *

"Cinder, there is a call for you." Roman says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow and picks up the scroll. "Hello?" She asks still confused.

"Hey there sweetheart, what are ya wearing?" Qrow asks pissing off Cinder.

Cinder frowns. "You. Why don't you go jump into a polluted river already?"

"Oh don't be like that babe. I heard you were in Vacuo. Thought we could get together." Qrow says.

Cinder scoffs. "As if anyone would get with your sorry ass."

"Come on babe. I'll take you out to a nice restaurant, my treat. Just tell me where you are in Vacuo." Qrow says.

"Sorry, I have a date." Cinder said almost threatening to break the phone.

"Come on. Alfarr will never know." Qrow says.

"I'm not even where you are. So I guess this is another missed opportunity."

"Ah, come on, don't tell me that. I missed you." Qrow says.

"You have never really loved me so I can't really love you." Cinder said.

"Oh, that is harsh babe. What did I ever do to make you hate me?" Qrow asks before Cinder just hung up.

Cinder scoffs. "Hate that guy."

"Who was it?" Roman asks smirking, knowing full well who it was.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "None of your business."

"Was it your drunken ex?" Roman jokes.

"He's not my ex." Cinder said.

"So he is your husband then?" Roman asks.

Cinder just throws a fireball at him and sends flying him off.

"By the way, too bad we missed the opportunity to recruit boy toy's replacement." Roman says walking back up.

Cinder smiles. "I have Emerald getting the deserts still."


	41. Flower for the Bride and Groom

Alfarr gulps as he walks with May. "You sure about this?"

May nods as she leans against him. "Yeah. Don't worry. Besides, you need to see them one day."

"But isn't this a little sudden?" Alfarr asks, the old Alfarr shining through.

May smirks. "You visited Winter's father."

"I was forced to." Alfarr says.

May chuckles. "Oh just live with it. You always need to visit family."

Alfarr looks saddened when she said that as May recalled most of his family was dead.

"Sorry." May said looking away a bit.

"It's fine. So what do your parents do again?" Alfarr asks trying to change the subject.

May smiles again. "Mom hunts, dad is a florist."

"Oh, so he deals with herbs and stuff right?" Alfarr asks.

May nods. "I'm sure you can find something while you're there as well."

"So you got in contact right before we set out?" Alfarr asks.

May nods. "Yep. Checked out what happened and they stayed in the store. I'm sure they are still stubborn as ever."

"They disapprove of you being a huntress and you informed them of your Hoplite?" Alfarr asks.

May shakes her head. "No. They were proud. Worried, but proud. And…I haven't told them about my guardian yet."

"You might want to bring it up before they notice the tattoo." Alfarr says.

May nods and looks to him. "I'm sure she's happy."

"Who are you referring to?" Alfarr asks.

May grabs hold of his hand. "Your mom."

"Oh…thanks." Alfarr says before they near a flower shop.

May smiles and let's go of him and looks over the store. "Not bad. They were able to really hold off." She said looking over a flower.

"Looks like the fighting didn't reach here." Alfarr says before a bullet hit beside his foot.

"One more step and you might lose it!" A woman calls from the roof.

"Mom, is that you?" May calls.

"Hi, honey." The woman said cheerily and waves before going back to aiming at Alfarr.

"Mom, I brought him with me for a reason." May says.

"Oh. Thought he was one of those attacking gangs. Came at us like two bees on a rose." She said putting her rifle down.

"Come on." May says pushing Alfarr inside.

Alfarr blinks to the very large rifle. "She isn't going to shoot me with that in the head up close is she?"

"No, she won't." May says closing the door behind them.

Alfarr gulps as he sees a large woman come down some stairs as a smaller man works on watering the flowers. "Hi hun. How's school?" The man asks.

"It's going well. I was worried about you two when we lost contact." May says.

The woman points outside. "Pole line went down. The repairs are going to take a while."

"I keep telling you, it's the tower that was hit." The man says.

"Pole line." The woman said looking at him.

"They hit the tower mom. Repairs are going on it. I saw it myself." May says.

"Yes, my first victory." The man cheers.

The woman pouts before turning to May and Alfarr. "Dear, who is this?"

May smiles. "Meet Alfarr. He's not from around here or Vale. And…he's my boyfriend."

"...pardon?" The woman asks.

May shuffles her feet. "He's…my boyfriend."

"Sit." The woman orders before going for a folder.

Alfarr actually yips and sits down on a chair.

"She's going for the photo album dear." The man says.

May giggles as Alfarr was still sweating. "Clam down. They aren't going to bite."

"What is she doing?" Alfarr whispers to May.

"Going to remembrance for a bit then she will get back to you." May whispers back.

Alfarr slowly nods as he kept watching for any attacks from them.

"Dear, I am going to make some tea. Does your boyfriend prefer sweet or unsweet?" The man asks.

May looks to Alfarr who gulped. "Sw…weet." He tried to say.

"Sweet dad." May says.

The man waves as he heads through a door in the back.

"So is this what you were expecting?" Alfarr asks.

May nods. "Pretty much. This is everyday things with them. So…what do you think?"

"They seem nice." Alfarr says.

May chuckles. "They are to some."

"So you going to tell them about your current assignment and your Hoplite?" Alfarr asks.

May smiles. "Soon. Maybe once we have tea and sit down."

Alfarr nods and just waits as for her to get ready to tell them.

Hours later, May had her parents undivided attention.

May sighs as she puts her cup down. "Alright. So…have you heard anything about a whole squad coming in and taking down the mob that was attacking the wall?"

"I saw the airship from the roof." May's mom says.

May nervously giggles. "Part of it."

Alfarr pats her shoulder reassuringly.

May sighs. "Me and him are part of the team. And we are mainly hunting these ancient beings that connect to us like these." She said lifting her sleeve and shows the tattoo on her arm. "Got a cool creature that's named Hoplite."

"A tattoo. You got a tattoo." May's father says not happy.

"May, I think you should show." Alfarr says.

May nods and holds her hand over the tattoo and grabs the ball of energy that comes out of it before throwing it behind her. "There." She said as the energy ball swells and dissipated, revealing a hoplite.

The two parents look surprised at this. "Our task force blade was originally formed to find these guys and secure them." Alfarr explains.

May smiles as the hoplite looks to a flower and sets it in another pot that matches the colors and type.

"So are they all like that?" May's father asks.

"No, there is a huge variety." Alfarr says before summoning Carby.

Cathy yawns as he stretches before looking around and then smirks as he looks to May's mother and bounds up to her and gives her a puppy dog eye look and holds out his paws. "Meep?" He coos.

May's mother lifts Carby up and sets him in her lap before petting him. "Continue."

"They each have their own powers. Carby there is more a defensive and support type. He can summon a barrier and has an ability to temporarily increase your energy if you are low." Alfarr asks.

Carry looks proud. "Meep."

"Hoplite is more of a frontline soldier. One of his special powers is when he fights together with other Hoplites, their power increases greatly." May says.

Alfarr smiles. "You read up."

"Yes and I think you have one more, Chevalier." May says.

"I would summon him, but he is more the destructive type." Alfarr says.

May nods. "True. He is more likely to decimate the whole store rather than put it back together."

"That is why he is reserved for combat only." Alfarr says.

The parents just stared at them as Hoplite was still arranging the flowers and Carby was enjoying the belly rubs.

"So yeah. That is my assignment now." May says leaning onto Alfarr.

Alfarr clears his throat. "And yes, I am with your daughter."

"And you're happy?" May's mom asks looking at her daughter.

May nods. "He does keep my life interesting now. I never had this much fun ever."

Carby looks up to her to help the case and said. "Meep."

Alfarr smiles. "I still try and protect her, but she takes matters into her own hands a lot."

"I see, so what is his weapon?" May's mother asks.

May smiles. "Double swords and makes a really long sniper rifle."

"Fifty caliber?" May's mom asks.

May nods. "Yeah. He's really good at what he does."

"I see and he treats you right?" May's mom asks.

"Well sometimes he does get lost in his work and research. Kinda like dad and his plants." May says.

Alfarr clears his throat. "I don't get that lost."

May raises an eyebrow at him.

Alfarr just clears his throat again and looks away.

"See?" May asks.

Carby snickers in May's mother's lap. "Yes, I can see that." She said.

"He also can cook, sew, and raise animals." May says.

May's mother starts to smile. "He can, can he?"

"Yes." May says smiles leaning on him.

"How about gardening?" May's father asks.

"Gardening is hard where I was raised." Alfarr says.

"Mountainous and very cold. We experienced a…you called it an ice storm?" May asks.

"Yes, because they freeze things quite quickly." Alfarr asks.

May's mother hums. "So where is he from?"

"Um…you know the continent to the north of us?" May asks.

They both nod.

"Well, his village is in the dragon's maul of the continent." May says.

They both look to him and smile a bit. "Really now? So what do you mainly do?" May's father asks.

"Mainly try to survive. The wildlife there is no joke. They literally have six-foot-tall spiders." May says.

Alfarr smiles. "Took down the queen a while ago. Still might be groups left in small pockets."

May's parent just stared at them in shock.

"Oh, tell them about the lord of the land we took down." Alfarr says.

May chuckles. "Oh yeah. We took down a big creature. A big fire breathing bipedal lizard that was almost as big as the height of the valley. Freeze it up and shattered it into ice cubes. Plus, it was a mother. We got the egg and it hatched into a little baby being cared for by one of our teammates. He's the pseudo father." She said pointing to Alfarr.

"The life span is also centuries in length from what we have seen." Alfarr reminds May.

May shrugs. "At least the little one would remember us."

"Oh, don't forget the mother bear that is part plant." Alfarr says.

They both stared at them in shock as they drop their cups.

"Nor the giant snakes in the cliff and the silent birds of prey." May adds. "Or the big hulking dust eaters. Can't believe you tried the vomit too." May said.

"No different than absorbing dust into ourselves." Alfarr says.

May rolls her eyes. "That's you. Not us."

"That reminds me, what do you do for meat anyways? Do you hunt in the wild or just raise livestock?" Alfarr asks.

May smiles. "We do both. It's the non-city areas are the ones that hunt."

"Ah, I have been curious, but never asked…" Alfarr stops thinking of how she would bring up his semblance.

May sighs. "At least we have enough. Sometimes there isn't food at all in the stores. Or good ones."

"Yeah, what about the grimm that interferes with your hunting?" Alfarr asks subtly dropping a hint.

May waves her hand. "Kill it. We try and keep things quiet with them."

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as she gets what he was referring to.

May sighs. "You got control of the grimms to help you in the village when you went back, didn't you?"

"I am sorry. What?" May's mom asks.

May smiles. "You think the armor on his hand is just for show?"

"My semblance allows me to enslave grimm." Alfarr says.

The cups now shatter.

"He is not lying. I've seen him do it." May says.

Alfarr shrugs. "It's not much."

"Oh you are so modest." May says smiling.

Alfarr rolls his eyes as he drinks a bit again.

* * *

"They were nice." Alfarr says.

May smiles and leans against him. "Well they are my parents."

"So who you think you take after in the looks department?" Alfarr asks.

May grins. "Who do you think?"

"I…cannot tell. I don't know what to look for." Alfarr says depressed.

May smiles and kisses his cheek. "Don't worry about that. Just try and focus on me and the others."

"Come on. Tell me. It is bugging me." Alfarr says leaning against her.

May sighs. "I've been told it's my mom."

Alfarr smiles before kissing her.

May giggles into the kiss and holds him before pulling away a bit. "You are the best by the way."

"I thought you were the best." Alfarr says putting her onto his back to carry.

May giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. "I am. But you are even better because you're with me."

"You happy we went to check up on them?" Alfarr asks.

May nods. "Yeah. And you get to see them."

"I think they took your assignment is uncovering ancient secrets, powers, and guardians after they accepted my semblance." Alfarr says.

May giggles and nuzzles him a bit. "At least they like you enough. That's important."

"Yeah." Alfarr says yawning.

May smiles. "Want to get some sleep when we get back?"

"Yeah. I am tired." Alfarr says as May sees Carby walking along beside them rubbing his eyes and his blanket wrapped around him.

May sighs. "I can get off."

"Nah, I can carry you." Alfarr says.

May lays her head on his back. "Alfarr."

"Yes?" Alfarr asks.

May smiles. "Let me walk and you can rest more."

"No, I want to carry you." Alfarr says smiling.

May sighs and kisses his cheek. "Cutie."

"I know you are." Alfarr says.

* * *

"Hum." Oobleck says as several experts look at the scroll on the table.

"This is certainly new to us." One said looking through a book.

"We ready to break the wax seal?" Oobleck asks.

They nod as one holds up a very small knife.

The experts carefully cut the seal and unroll the scroll to find the ancient language written in it.

"This is like the rest. Where's the book?" One asks.

"Over here." One of them says as they begin to translate.

"Hyperstride." Oobleck translate.

"Wonder what that is?" One asks.

"It could be some sort of power or substance the ancients used." One suggests.

"Or maybe something for the guardians." Another suggests.

"Maybe. It may not be a materia, but it could help us better understand them." One says before taking nonflash pictures.

Oobleck hums. "Or it could upgrade them in a sense. The guardians or the user."

"Either way, we have two things to study." The one with the camera says taking pictures of the container.

Oobleck nods. "Guess that is the case." He said before some chuckle. "Yes, yes. Let's get to work."

* * *

"So what now Cinder? We found nothing." Emerald says.

Cinder smiles. "First, you have the deserts?"

"Come on Cinder. I know that was an illusion." Mercury says.

Cinder hums. "You know, that little guy doesn't have that big of a mouth still."

"But you can't make fun of him as much." Roman says.

"I got your sorry ass." Cinder said rolling her eyes.

"At least I am useful." Roman says.

Cinder chuckles. "Nah, just an expense."

"Ouch…someone is mad about being interrupted." Mercury says.

Cinder scoffs. "Still could have got him even with you kicking everything."

"But…where did that gunship come from?" Mercury asks.

Cinder hums. "That is a strange thing."

"Hold on. Let me check the footage." Emerald says and waits for a few moments before talking. "Whoa, it was the first gunship he lit on fire. How did it stay in the air for so long?"

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "That is a weird thing."

"Must have been one heck of a pilot." Emerald says.

Cinder sighs. "So close to having fun with him too."

"So what now Cinder?" Emerald asks.

Cinder smiles. "Now we try and go back to gathering him and the materia again."

"We also gathered what we could it seems it was Vulcan who hit Vacuo." Emerald says.

"You are sure?" Cinder asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, the bullet holes and the destruction matched his work perfectly." Emerald says.

"What is he playing out sending the seventh strongest to attack Vacuo?" Cinder asks herself as Adam listens.

"What's going on?" Adam asks frowning.

"Seems the boss wants to make it seem that what we did in Vale was a part of a much larger plan." Cinder says.

Adam raises an eyebrow. "I can do that."

"One of our people also hit the faunus in Vacuo. We confirmed that. Minstral also has gone dark. You wanted a revolutionary war, you got the war that comes with it." Cinder says.

Adam frowns. "I did want this."

"We have been left in the dark and the kingdoms will be scrambling…I believe we have been hung out to dry as the white fang were the only ones identified and the kingdoms are going to villainize them as much as possible as even Faunus residents were hit, meaning that they people will stop supporting you as they will think that you only care about anarchy." Cinder says.

Adam shakes his head. "That's why I'm working on getting it back. Just you wait."

"We need to cut our losses as they are starting to separate into small cells so we can't be targeted in large groups." Cinder says.

Adam huffs. "Listen, I run my army, my way. You run yours, your way."

"Adam, if we stay together, we will be an easy target. We should have at least relocated to the Menagerie continent." Cinder says.

Adam growls under breath. "If it means getting away from your hot ass, fine."

"Take Roman with you. He can be an ass, but he can be helpful with logistics." Cinder says.

Adam groans. "That punk? This is going to be a hell of a move."

"Watch your back Adam. It might not be just the huntsmen who have their eyes set on us now." Cinder says.

Adam just waves behind him as he walks away.

"What now Cinder?" Mercury asks seriously.

"You know that scroll we were sent?" Cinder asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mercury asks.

"I will be studying it on the journey back to our safe house in Vale." Cinder says.

Mercury frowns a bit. "Are you sure you want to really use it?"

"It might be a worthwhile spell we don't know…don't worry, I won't make you wear a dress with it." Cinder says.

Mercury stayed frowning at that point.

"Emerald, would you mind helping me with learning it?" Cinder asks.


	42. Chapter 42: Swap Souls

"So does the kingdoms have an official stance on all this besides blaming the white fang mostly?" Alfarr asks turning off the tv.

Coco shrugs. "Somewhat."

"You going to tell me?" Alfarr says, his head in her lap as he laid on the couch.

Coco hums and looks to him. "Well, there is a price for information. I require five kisses each time you need one bit of info." She said smirking.

"Also Coco, I like the new outfit. What brought on this change?" Alfarr asks.

Coco chuckles and leans down to him. "You into my life."

"Oh so this is casual for you huh…tell me the truth, there won't be any more studying at the schools for us, will there?" Alfarr asks.

Coco shakes her head. "Not for a long time. We got a lot of repair work to do."

"At this point, we all should just consider ourselves graduated huh?" Alfarr asks wrapping an arm around her waist as best he could without moving.

Coco nods as she starts to pet his head. "Yeah. Hey, no more homework."

"So…wedding plans?" Alfarr asks.

Coco chuckles. "Maybe. What are you thinking of ours will be like?"

"Putting the minigun away would be nice." Alfarr says sheepishly.

Coco giggles and kisses his head. "Sure. I'll put it away just that one time. I don't want my man scared on his wedding day."

"Yeah…" Alfarr says trailing off.

"What is it?" Coco asks.

"Well…I may need to complete a ritual of my people first." Alfarr says.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "What ritual?"

Alfarr chuckles nervously as she leaned down. "I'm…ah, not allowed to talk to you about that till we are married, being not of my people." Alfarr says.

Coco just stares at him blankly as he starts to sweat. "You're going to try and get it out of me aren't you?" Alfarr asks nervously.

Coco sighs and leans back now. "No. Not for this one."

"Thank you sweet beautiful woman." Alfarr says trying to butter her up.

Coco taps his head. "Don't push it."

"Yes, ma'am." Alfarr says quickly.

Coco smiles. "And you're still my man."

"So tell me, are you really ok with what happened recently?" Alfarr asks.

Coco looks to him. "What exactly?"

"The attacks." Alfarr says.

Coco shakes her head. "Not really. I just hope it can be over quickly."

"I am concerned. How strongly do they have to be to inflict that much damage?" Alfarr asks.

Coco hums. "Probably army strong. And ours was decimated and we lost a tower and you know what happens when one falls."

"Communication for you is crippled with the scrolls." Alfarr says.

"You studied them huh?" Coco asks.

"Weiss said I might want to." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles. "Not so handy now huh?"

"Yeah…how will people cope?" Alfarr asks.

Coco stops and sighs. "Many ways. You just have to hope they make it through."

"Will they try and repair or build a new one to make it so they can communicate again?" Alfarr asks.

Coco shrugs. "Don't know. This has never happened before."

"You would think there would be a failsafe." Alfarr says snuggling into her.

Coco shakes her head. "Like I said, this hasn't happened before. I wish it did a long time ago so we can be prepared."

"So you talked to your parents lately?" Alfarr asks.

Coco holds up her scroll. "Didn't I say it went down?"

"I meant have you met with them face to face and talked?" Alfarr asks.

Coco sighs. "Not yet."

"You should Coco. After all, you have to inform them you have chosen who you will wed." Alfarr says reaching up and cups her cheek with his free hand.

Coco smiles and places her hand over his. "Guess so. But I will say when I have the chance. I doubt you would be there since the others want a turn with you."

"Everyone is busy today and this might be your only chance to see them for a while." Alfarr says.

Coco stares at him for a while. "Right. Want to go?"

"No, I am going to train on using that new power we got from studying the scroll while I can and someone has to be here in case one of the professors comes looking for us." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Are you going to be fine on your own?"

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Just be prepared to defend against the advances of guys as you walk down the street." Alfarr says smiling.

Coco grins. "I have a minigun."

"You don't need that. A simple slap from this careful hand." Alfarr says holding her hand.

Coco hums. "So you are admiring my hand huh?" She asks smirking.

"I admire the whole package…I did compliment you, right?" Alfarr asks.

Coco laughs. "Yeah. You did. Relax Alfarr. Now then, I better go. As for you, get to training."

"Very well." Alfarr says getting up. "Set course to level thirteen." Alfarr calls to the automotive command console making Coco go wide eyed.

"You are crazy." Coco said as he walks to the course.

"This is how I learn best." Alfarr says.

"You get hurt, I will kick your ass hard." Coco warns.

Alfarr laughs. "I might be in bed before that happened."

"We shall see." Coco says grabbing her weapon.

* * *

"That's her." Mercury says handing Emerald the binoculars so she could spy on Ruby.

Emerald hums as she watches Ruby walk down the street. "You know the plan?"

"Yeah, you get her to walk to the hotel with you under an illusion of her walking down the street and I watch to see if any of her team or in her taskforce is coming and try and run interference, but does the thing Cider will use actually work?" Mercury asks looking to Emerald.

Emerald shrugs. "No idea. We just hope that it will or it's a waste of time."

"I thought she practiced it on you." Mercury says.

Emerald groans. "She needs to practice style."

"So you going to tell me if it works or not?" Mercury asks.

Emerald sighs. "Just go."

"Right right." Mercury says taking back the binoculars and walks off.

* * *

Alfarr yelps as he ducks under a hail of bullets as he hides behind a wall. "Damn. Okay, let's see. Up high, or down low?" He asks himself peeking out before pulling his head back.

"Try high." Ruby calls from the safety line.

"Ruby?" Alfarr asks confused and shocked, delaying his reactions.

Ruby smiles and waves. "Hey. Finished my day. Came by to see you and…your cover is almost gone."

Alfarr, seeing this, calls, "Emergency stop." The computer hearing this immediately started to shut down the course.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Not going to play it through?"

"Not when you are here…or did you forget our plans for when you got back running your errands?" Alfarr asks sweat dropping.

Ruby nervously chuckles. "Um…remind me again? I blanked out on the way back."

"We are supposed to go out and get some dinner before we go and survey Forever Falls." Alfarr says sighing.

Ruby smiles. "Shall we?"

"Yeah…Ruby, aren't you forgetting Crescent Rose?" Alfarr asks knowing her scythe was in the lockers on the wall.

Ruby hums. "That doesn't sound like something I would take to dinner."

"We are going straight north after eating." Alfarr says sounding suspicious.

Ruby smiles. "Great, but we better get going before all the good food is gone and we got leftovers."

"Alright." Alfarr says going to the lockers and opens them up to get his swords and bow.

Ruby tilts her head as she watches. "Alfarr, maybe after we finish this, you want to spend some time together, without anything like assignments and all that?"

"I thought we were doing this to have some alone time as we are not going to be getting a break anytime soon…we also need to talk about something." Alfarr says getting her weapon.

Ruby hums. "And what is that?"

"We need to start making plans for our wedding." Alfarr says handing her the scythe.

Ruby takes it and smiles. "Well…what do you want?"

"It is more of comparing our culture's wedding proceedings and looking how to best mix them." Alfarr says.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "I mean what kind of wedding you want."

"My people are very and I mean, very traditional and unwavering on this matter so it will be a traditional one." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Well…my dad will want traditional as well. Maybe just allowing a little mixture. What's the major parts of yours that can't be skipped?"

"A giant feast." Alfarr says bluntly before starting to talk in his native language on the foods and drinks it involved.

Ruby stay wide-eyed on him. "Alfarr, slow down. I get it. Big dinner. I think we can work that in. I mean, a feast is always…changeable." She said trying to find the right word.

"It lasts from sunrise to sunset if possible and by that, I mean no attacks or problems that need to be dealt with." Alfarr says.

Ruby sighs. "Oh boy. One of us is going to be a big fat piggy by the end of it."

"You kidding, look at your figure. You could never be fat." Alfarr reassures, hugging her around the waist.

Ruby smiles. "I meant our little rabbit…bunny…thing…what species name do we call him in one word that's in my language?"

"Carbuncle Ruby. Carby is a Carbuncle." Alfarr says.

Ruby shakes her head. "I mean like a rabbit, bunny, rat. Any kind of those words to tell because we rarely use that word and it's hard to pronounce at times."

"By the way Ruby, how is that little project of yours coming?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs. "Tough. But I think I almost got it."

"That's my girl." Alfarr says sitting her down.

Ruby giggles. "Well…I think I deserve a long overdue kiss."

"Wish grante…overdue?" Alfarr asks confused.

Ruby smiles. "Overdue for me. I did have to do my errands and I have been missing you. Besides, you may have missed if you just went with me."

"Ruby, you feeling ok?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Fine, now where's that kiss?"

Alfarr says nothing and feels her forehead checking for a fever.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Alfarr."

"You are acting unusual Ruby. It is starting to concern me." Alfarr says.

Ruby pushes his hand away. "I'm sure I'm fine and if I do have something, I'm sure it will pass."

"You sure? I can get Fox and Velvet to cover for us if you aren't." Alfarr says with real concern making her smile.

"Alfarr, I'm fine. You can calm down. Besides, if it's something, it might go away by tomorrow. Now can we just move along?"

"Ok. I just care about you Ruby." Alfarr says hugging her.

Ruby sighs and hugs him back. "And so do I but I can't do that with you hovering over me too much. Now…where's that kiss?"

"Very well. You want it, you have to close your eyes for it." Alfarr says.

Ruby smirks and closes her eyes. "Tease."

Alfarr smiled as he leans down and kisses her lightly.

Ruby giggles and pulls back a little but kept her eyes closed. "That's not a real kiss." She sang.

"You know you have to wait till after the wedding for more." Alfarr says before Carby boops her nose with a paw.

Ruby becomes confused and opens her eyes and frowns. "Alfarr!" She yells as Carby snickers as Alfarr was beside her.

"Oh come on, I was the one that kissed you. Carby just booped that nose of yours." Alfarr says picking her up.

Ruby eeps as she hangs onto him. "That was still mean making me think it was this guy." She said scratching Carby behind the ears.

"Oh just enjoy the ride, ok Ruby?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs. "Fine. Just don't pull something like that again."

"So where do you want to eat?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby hums. "Don't know. What's the best buffet?"

Alfarr smiles before kissing her nose.

* * *

"Here we are." Alfarr says as they reach the Forever Fall area.

Ruby sighs. "At least we got a doggy bag if we get hungry."

"So why choclate cake?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby giggles. "One, it's funny when you try and say that word. Two, we can share easily. And three, I like the taste of it when we kiss."

"Uh huh." Alfarr says suspicious as she never touched the cookies.

Ruby sighs. "So…shall we finish up and maybe have a little picnic if we have a chance?"

"We are going to be out here for a few days." Alfarr says reminding her.

Ruby stops and looks at him. "Well…I guess we are going to have a lot of fun."

Alfarr nods and sits down on the hill and motioned her to sit beside him.

Ruby sighs and sits by him before leaning her head against his shoulder. "So what do you want to do in the meantime? Because I can come up with a few things."

Alfarr wraps his cloak around her as they sat. "We are to keep watch for Grimm here while they work on the wall." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums. "And if we get bored?"

"We are basically on watch. We have to do our job even if we get bored." Alfarr says making Ruby giggle from using the wrong word.

Ruby smirks. "I need to get you a dictionary."

"I speak English well." Alfarr says jokingly.

Ruby shakes her head. "No, you don't silly. Though I can help."

"Oh how, besides looking good?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Ruby smirks. "Well, till…there's a payment needed. I request it in kisses."

"Before or af…grimm." Alfarr says spotting a Creep grimm.

Ruby sighs and looks over. "Coming or going?"

"Looks like it is walking around. Should I brand it with my semblance or just arrow it?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "How about you brand it. Might be good to have some grimm work for us and we don't get into too much trouble."

"Alright, be right back." Alfarr says getting up before running at the grimm before starting to wrestle it.

Ruby smiles as she watches and smirks as he gets onto its back and touches its head. "Now it's just one way easier. Although, I wonder how far?" She asks herself as he walks back and the grimm starts to walk around.

"I'm back." Alfarr says as the Creep starts walking like it was drunk.

Ruby giggles. "What did you do? Feed it some of your heavy drinks?"

"No, I told it to walk around like that for our amusement." Alfarr says as the Grimm walked into a tree.

Ruby giggles as Alfarr sat next to her again. "Okay, that I can use, but I have still more ideas and…the first payment isn't free." She said smirking.

"Just relax Ruby. We have to stay out here for at least seven more hours before heading to the wall to catch some sleep." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums. "Seven hours huh?"

"Yeah, then we go to watch from until night." Alfarr says.

Ruby groans. "More staring. I would rather stare at something else." She said smirking to him. "Something…a bit on the wild side."

"Easy Ruby, we have to keep our guards up remember?" Alfarr asks running a hand through her hair a few times before lying down with his head in her lap.

Ruby sighs. "Yes, I remember, but why not have fun while we're at it. Besides, I can do this." She said quickly leaning down and kisses him.

"I'm not against it." Alfarr says getting comfortable.

Ruby giggles and keeps kissing him as the grimm kept stumbling around.

* * *

Ruby smiles as kept snuggling into Alfarr. "Remind me how much longer. I'm getting so lost."

"Just in half an hour." Alfarr says using his cloak to cover both of them from the pouring rain.

Ruby hums and looks to him. "Well…how do you feel about this?" She asks before kissing him.

"I think you have been more kissing prone than ever before." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles before slowly pushing him to a tree and kisses his cheek. "Well, I do feel a bit more loving than before. But for now…I actually feel that we need to have a bit more fun. Come here." She said kissing him again.

Alfarr was silent for a second before asking a question that froze Ruby. "Ruby, you told me in secret that if you were to have a child remember? What gender was it you wanted and the initial name you picked out?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby stops and pulls back a bit away. "Um…a girl and…Emerald?" She couldn't answer anymore.

Alfarr's mouth turns to a frown in an instant and he didn't look happy.

Ruby gulps as she now starts to step back. "Um…Alfarr? Come on, we can discuss this later."

"Who are you really?" Alfarr asks seriously.

Ruby keeps stepping back. "It's me, Ruby."

"Drop the act. You revealed yourself already. Though you had me fooled till now." Alfarr says.

Ruby clears her throat. "Aw come on. It was so fun. Plus, I got a lot of you time that I never had in your home. It was getting so tiring during that year." Ruby now said calmly and smiling.

"Cinder." Alfarr says eye's wide at that tone.

'Ruby' smiles and waves. "Hello. I guess you like kissing a lot. I mean, any better and we be on the floor. Close, but better than ever."

"…that is an amazing disguise." Alfarr compliments.

Cinder sweat drops at that. "Of course it has to be. See? Real." She said pulling her cheek.

"How do you do it? I mean I know you look a little like Ruby and I would have felt Emerald's semblance…I can tell by the look; you want to know how I can tell." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "What else? Now spit it out."

"Emerald's semblance disturbs the air for a moment while getting start. Almost unnoticeable unless you are a good enough wind user." Alfarr says as Cinder took note.

Cinder nods. "I see. I will have her work on it, but I did enjoy our time. Finally got you to kiss me like you wanted."

"I answered your question. Now answer mine. How did you do it? You are even the same height and Ruby is shorter than you at the moment." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks and slowly walks over to him. "Well…how about one last payment?"

"You will tell me then?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder nods. "I'm not a cheat and I don't lie."

Alfarr raises an eyebrow at the no lying part.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "When I'm me. Not…this loli." She said holding her arms out and pointing at herself.

"Doesn't stop you from ogling her." Alfarr says.

Cinder giggles. "Well you have been as well. I mean…you have been on her body the whole time. Non-stop kissing. Gotta love it."

Alfarr held her in place. "Wait until the watch is over." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks and looks to where he is holding. "I also know that you are quite grabby. I wonder how you would fare with my original form."

"Tell me, has your measurements changed since leaving my village?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles. "Yes and in the right places."

"Oh, tell me them." Alfarr says making Cinder blush from being caught off guard.

Cinder giggles. "A lady never tells."

"What about a woman?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder shrugs. "Same. I will never tell unless…" She lets it hang as she smirks.

"Hold that thought. Tell me why the attacks happened?" Alfarr asks, a finger on 'her' chin.

Cinder hums. "Simple, I couldn't let them stop me. I had to gain it all."

"No, I mean with the other three kingdoms. Attacking all of them at once isn't your style. No, you are more careful and calculating. You wait for an opening that you can exploit." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "I wish we did get together. I could use that brain of yours. Besides, it makes more sense to attack all at this point than just one. If I didn't…well…it wouldn't be as fun. Plus, all the heavy confusion."

"Cinder, it was random destruction too chaotic. You are precise." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs. "Think big boy. You got a country that just showed its attacking humans and almost kills them. Then a huge war breaks out. The other counties are trying to figure it out, but then a war breaks out on their land. All the investigating is halted to bring the land back."

"You didn't do it, did you? It was your boss's orders, right?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder rolls her eyes. "What do you know? For all it could be, it could be the white fang."

"Really? You want me to believe the fire started in the faunus residential area in Atlas was done by those racist?" Alfarr asks serious.

Cinder shrugs. "They are my mercenaries. I have no control over their actions."

"Cinder, please don't insult both our intelligence with that." Alfarr says making her blush with the insinuation of being too smart for that lie.

Cinder sighs and tries to get her blush down. "Well…if you must know…I don't know."

"I see…they left you hanging in the wind to be the scapegoat huh and why are you blushing? It should be harder to do that with you." Alfarr asks.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Would you make me feel better with kisses?"

"The body hard to control?" Alfarr teases, holding her now.

Cinder frowns. "Shut up. At least I have a body you like. Small girls huh?" She asks now smirking.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Alfarr asks teasingly.

Cinder chuckles. "Well…if you only like small girls, then I guess I will never marry and settle down." She said playfully.

"So…is Ruby in your body right now?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder sighs. "The smart man finally gets it. You have to love body swapping. Makes a lot of fun in the long run."

"I am just thinking of how Ruby is loving the fact she was bigger now." Alfarr says sweat dropping.

Cinder groans. "So…before you turn me in…how about a little fun?" She asks poking his chest.

"I won't turn you in. If you helped me hurt your boss." Alfarr says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what do I get afterward?"

"We can discuss that later. After all, I am offering you and your two subordinates your lives right now." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "But what if I don't want to be free?"

"You would rather die for those who used you as a disposable pawn?" Alfarr asks.

"You know the funny thing is, I know you are playing me, but you're right." Cinder says smiling.

"Oh this will be good." Alfarr says, his own smirk growing.

Cinder smiles. "But, I would rather be not free with you. Marriage is like jail, isn't it?"

"You have to take that up with Coco and Ruby." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "I doubt poor Ruby would let me in."

"You may have an opportunity to while she is in your body." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums. "Maybe a deal? The price of changing back, let me be with you once this is all over."

"No, I mean she is most likely so excited being in a taller and more filled out body." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "Well that makes things easier. I wonder how they are dealing with her."

"Finish the watch first." Alfarr says holding her.

Cinder smiles and looks between them. "I see you aren't letting me go."

"Not letting you run off." Alfarr says as the 'drunk' Creep walked by.

Cinder giggles as she closes the gap between them and hugs him. "I don't mind. It the best fun I ever had. Besides, the only thing I got was a free meal and what your training area is like. Nothing else."

"So…is this power the same type of ancient magic you learn from a scroll?" Alfarr asks curious.

Cinder nods. "You would be amazed of how much knowledge you can get from an ancient site where materia is supposed to be held."

"Oh, you don't say." Alfarr says playing innocent as Cinder swore he grew fox ears and a tail for a moment.

Cinder shakes her head. "I wish it could be different. Then only we could have gotten together and lived happily."

"Still working on that huh?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder pokes his chest. "I offered to be with you."

"And I'm no good if Coco shoots me dead with her minigun for starters. And then there's what my other girls would do to me." Alfarr says afraid, telling Cinder all she needed to know why he is hesitant and makes her smile.

Cinder giggles. "Well then you don't have to worry much anymore." She said pushing his head.

"Huh?" Alfarr asks.

"Just leave everything to me." Cinder says smirking as she was very forward and forceful.

'Oh, I have such a bad feeling that this will end in pain for only me somehow.' Alfarr thinks wide eyed.

Cinder sighs as she hugs him and places her head on his shoulder. "Now let me enjoy this."

"Very well." Alfarr says before smacking the 'drunk' Creep as to move another way as it was about to walk into them.

Cinder hums. "You're warm."

"Says miss fire girl. Dang, that says so much better in my first tongue." Alfarr says embarrassed.

Cinder hits his side. "Shut up."

"…can you speak my tongue out of curiosity?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder looks to him while not moving her head away. "Only a bit and I mostly understand."

"Quanka saba?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder nods. "Really really."

"Saquanta kisonda?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder chuckles. "Because…I have the fall maiden in me." She said getting a grip on him.

"Mesa calka dosa." Alfarr says smirking.

Cinder smirks. "Somewhat. But would you help keep me warm?"

"Our shift is done." Alfarr says seeing the sunset.

Cinder gains a sad look. "Aw. I wanted to stay like this."

"We have to go. Besides, the longer we wait, the more likely Ruby might start 'exploring' your body." Alfarr says.

Cinder hits his chest. "You said that on purpose."

"And fully serious." Alfarr adds.

Cinder sighs. "Carry me?"

"On my back, under my cloak." Alfarr instructs.

Cinder nods and climbs onto his back. "At least you still care." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"A fair warning if you somehow convince the other girls to accept you. I plan on having kids, as such, one day, you will have to become a mother." Alfarr warns.

Cinder smiles and rests her head against his back. "I don't mind. At least I would die happy."

"Now as we walk, tell me about one of your organizations that I can eliminate." Alfarr says.

"Vulcan, he was the one that hit Vacuo." Cinder says smiling.

Alfarr nods. "Anyone else? There has to be more."

"One at a time. Vulcan is a crazy gun and workout fanatic. Shouldn't be too hard to find the six foot nine bastard seeing as he dresses in purple." Cinder says.

Alfarr chuckles. "Okay then. Find the cheapest gym around and just get him in a ring."

"You won't find him there. I hear they keep him in a cellar somewhere when he isn't on the job." Cinder says.

"So this power of your…you aren't going to use it on me are you?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder shakes her head. "Not anymore. You're too valuable to me now."

"I meant swapping bodies…do you still have your powers or do you have Ruby's?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder holds her hand in front of him and makes a flame appear in her hand. "I still have mine. And I would never swap with you. That will happen soon enough."

"Please don't. I would rather not. Besides, I don't think you would like the feeling of feeling like you are burning all the time." Alfarr says.

Cinder shakes her head. "No. I mean if we get together."

"As long as you don't swap bodies with me I am fine with it…do you also have your guardian or got Ruby's?" Alfarr asks.

She pulls her sleeve up and shows Ruby's tattoo. "He won't come out and I would never with you."

"I see. They can tell you aren't their master huh? Interesting." Alfarr says.

Cinder giggles and keeps her head on his back. "I want to say it. But I can't."

"So you practice this spell beforehand, because I am for some reason seeing Emerald and Mercury in a situation where you swapped their bodies." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "Just Emerald. Never boy toy."

"Come on, admit it. You would find it funny." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "Yes, yes I would. Now let me enjoy this."

Alfarr shakes his head before asking. "Where is Ruby anyways?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles. "She's in our usual hiding place. I'll guide you…but you have to carry me all the way."

"Alright." Alfarr says.

Cinder giggles. "You're a good boyfriend."

* * *

"The penthouse is the place right?" Alfarr asks taking the elevator up.

Cinder giggles as she looks to the waiter with a food tray with him. "Yep and I'm sure you can guess the dishes here. Oh that's going to be hard to deal with once I change back."

"We will see. Also Emerald, you look good on that disguise." Alfarr says.

Emerald huffs as she adjusts her waiter outfit. "Blame your girl. She kept eating anything sweet and she's pigging out on cookies."

"Not curious how I know it's you?" Alfarr asks.

"Not a wink. I'm tired of dealing with you." She said before biting into a chocolate bar. "And you got me hooked."

"Well I was going to say because your hair smells like Jasmine." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks as Emerald looks to him. "If that's true, want to know mine?" Cinder asks.

"You aren't in your body and how do you manage that Emerald?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "Like you would find out."

"She use some special soap or this shampoo I keep hearing about?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder hits his head. "Shut up and enjoy the fact you are surrounded by two good girls."

"By the way, why are you wearing the male uniform?" Alfarr asks Emerald, getting Cinder to check if she was.

Emerald shrugs. "More room."

"I don't get it." Alfarr says, his head turning a bit.

Cinder snickers. "Check her chest."

"I thought she was average or bigger in the bust size." Alfarr says even more confused.

Emerald frowns as she blushes. "Just shut up. At least hope that your girl doesn't mess up Cinder's body too much or you will both get it."

"Ah, I get it now." Alfarr says.

They both look to him. "What is it?" Emerald asks grumbling.

"You're gay for Cinder." Alfarr says.

Emerald snaps the metal bar on the food tray in her hands.

"So did I get it right?" Alfarr asks Cinder who was on the floor, busting a gut laughing.

Emerald growls. "I swear, if we didn't need that body right now, I would have destroyed this whole elevator."

"So I was wrong." Alfarr says looking down from misreading the situation.

Cinder giggles as she picks herself up. "No, it's half and half."

"Could you please explain it because I think I insulted her somehow." Alfarr says.

Cinder keeps giggling. "It's more like she goes both ways. Both guys and girls."

"So did I say something wrong with saying she was gay?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder shakes her head. "No. You were right. You'll learn."

"Is the definition different for you then? For us, it basically means having loving affection for someone of the same gender like they were family." Alfarr says letting them know the word was more innocent to him.

Cinder smirks. "Back in our day, it meant happy."

"Happy huh?" Alfarr asks thinking as Emerald was blushing like mad as she thought he was insinuating something different.

Cinder nods. "Now it's used a derogatory term. Be careful who you say it around."

"Jaquake sadonoai daosowcho." Alfarr says rubbing his eyes confusing even Cinder.

Emerald blinks. "Cinder?"

"A little beyond me. I am a casual speaker while it is his first language." Cinder says.

Emerald frowns. "You better tell us what that means." She said before the elevator stops and the door opens. "After we deal with hyper girl." She said now pointing to Cinder's body running around as it is obvious it's Ruby in there.

"Where is number two?" Alfarr asks.

"Number two?" Emerald asks confused Cinder just skips in like Ruby does.

"The other one with Cinder." Alfarr clarifies.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "Boy toy. Dressed as a regular suit guard."

"I'm not a boy toy!"

"Ah l, there he is…he still single or does he have someone?" Alfarr asks.

"Oh he pins over some farm girl." Emerald says smirking.

Cinder giggles as she dances around with Ruby. "And he thinks he has a chance."

"Well never say never. He has a shot maybe." Alfarr says.

"Never with his attitude." Emerald said smirking as she watches the two dance.

"Ruby." Alfarr calls.

Ruby looks over and smiles before rushing over and hugs him. "Alfarr! I'm tall now! Taller than you even!" She cheers spinning him around.

"You're in heels or as you call them, lady stilts." Alfarr says walking over and picks her up.

Cinder smirks. "I make those look good."

"Ruby, please sit down. I have convinced Cinder to switch you back." Alfarr says.

Ruby makes a pouty face. "Aw. I wanted to stay tall a lot longer."

"Ruby, come on. This isn't your body." Alfarr says.

Ruby groans. "Aw man."

"Cinder please, while she is sitting." Alfarr requests.

Cinder nods and skips over and sits across from her. "At least this is a bit more consensual." She said closing her eyes.

"Do you two deal with this constantly?" Alfarr asks.

"Yes!" Both Emerald and Mercury yells.

"Oh good lord. What have I gotten myself into." Alfarr says sitting down.

Emerald leans over. "How do you deal with your girl constantly?"

Alfarr didn't say anything as he sat down on the couch.

"So you don't, do you?" Emerald asks sitting on the other end.

Alfarr doesn't respond.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "Hey kid." She said poking his head before he tilts all the way to the side. "Wait…are you asleep?!" She asks annoyed as he didn't move now.

"Alfarr fell asleep with his eyes open again?" Ruby asks in her own body now feeling something off.

Emerald frowns as she shakes him. "Looks like and he won't wake up."

"What did you do? My clothes don't feel right." Ruby says.

Cinder smirks as she crosses her arms. "I made them a bit smaller for you. Shows you off more, trust me."

Ruby puffs her cheeks as she walks over to Alfarr.

Emerald growls as she kept trying to shake Alfarr awake. "Damn it, wake up!"

"Boy, he isn't waking up. Maybe, I should call Atlas to come wake him." Ruby says making Alfarr's eyes go wide.

"Please no. Not that." Alfarr says quickly.

Ruby giggles. "One wide awake Alfarr."

"Whoa. Who is this Atlas?" Emerald says seeing he was terrified.

"One of his godmothers." Cinder says fixing her dress.

Ruby grins. "And the one who trained him constantly. You do not want to be trained by her unless you want to have broken bones."

"That's on a good day." Alfarr says anime tears running from his eyes.

Ruby giggles and hugs him. "But at least we're back to the way things are…except for the fact we're in a bad guy's hideout and they can kill us right here." She said looking to Cinder.

"Cinder and I made a bargain to get your body back. If they did, I wouldn't be able to keep my end of the bargain." Alfarr says as Mercury moved back as he was about to try and get them from behind.

Ruby looks to him. "What bargain?"

"That is between us, but don't worry. It isn't for guardians or anything too important to you." Cinder says as Mercury and Emerald get a drink. "He just has to sleep with me." Cinder says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as spits of water fly between them and Ruby coughs on her drink that she got somehow. "What?!" They all yelled as Alfarr wipes a little from his face.

Aflarr facepalms as he sits there.

Ruby turns to him. "What did she mean by that?"

"Has anyone given you the talk yet?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby frowns and blushes. "I know what it means. Why is the deal sleeping with you?"

"She set the terms for me getting you back." Alfarr says playing along with Cinder knowing she was covering herself from betraying the organization she was from.

"Now?" Emerald asks shocked.

"No." Alfarr says.

"Then when?" Mercury asks ready to kick him away.

"My choice." Cinder says.

Alfarr sighs. "Just…deal with it. If I didn't do it…well I think I was going to have to deal with her in your body and it might get weird because she kept kissing me any chance she got."

"Also, if he went back on his word. He would have to kill himself." Cinder says smirking.

Ruby looks shocked at that. "And you took that deal?"

"I had no choice." Alfarr says getting up.

"It's his own people's rules." Cinder says.

Ruby frowns to her. "You just wanted to kill him for a long time, didn't you?"

"No, I want him wrapped around my finger. This is just the way that worked." Cinder says smirking.

Alfarr groans. "Just let it be. At least she isn't a hothead."

"But…" Ruby says.

"Come on Ruby." Alfarr calls.

Ruby groans and grudgingly follows him to the elevator. "I'm watching you." She said glaring at Cinder.

"Finally, some real progress." Cinder says to the shocked Emerald and Mercury.

"I think you made things worse." Emerald said.

"Nope, soon I will have him wrapped around my finger. One day I will rule the world and I want a strong man beside me." Cinder says smirking.

"I notice you didn't mention boy toy." Emerald said smirking.

"Mercury has his heart set on another." Cinder says being considerate of his feelings.

"Thank you." Mercury said a bit miffed.

"So Cinder, you will be using protection right?" Emerald asks.

"None." Cinder says.

"You have to be kidding." Emerald said.

"An empress will need an heir someday." Cinder says.

"Oh brother. This better not bite us in the ass." Emerald said groaning.

"You know I can twist it to where he will take you as well." Cinder offers.

Emerald eeps and blushes. "No way!"

"Why are you blushing?" Cinder asks amused.

"Shut up!" Emerald yells blushing hard.


	43. Chapter 43: Stop Being Afraid

"I would rather not talk about it Ruby." Alfarr says holding her close.

Ruby frowns. "You owe me all the days I was body swapped."

"I will take that." Alfarr says holding her close.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "You start by kissing me."

"Yeah, back on the airship." Alfarr says.

"You were scared huh?" Ruby asks holding him now.

Alfarr didn't give a direct answer as he held her closer.

Ruby smiles and kisses his cheek. "I missed you Alfarr."

"Don't scare me like that again." Alfarr says sincerely.

Ruby smiles and lays her head against his chest. "I won't. I love you too much for that."

"Ok. Oh and you are explaining this to the others." Alfarr says.

Ruby just nuzzles him. "As long as you're there."

"Um…no, I will be taking cover with the door to my room barricaded." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Still cute."

"Yeah, have fun dodging bullets." Alfarr says as they near the ship.

* * *

"And that…no, not doing it with the vase." Alfarr says as almost everything except the vase and stand was barricading the door. "I am safe from the blowback." Alfarr says confidently before soon someone was banging on the door. Alfarr, hearing this, didn't dare make a peep and hid in the closet.

"Alfarr, open this damn door!" He hears Yang yelling.

Alfarr didn't utter so much as a peep, he was sure he even stopped breathing. 'I hope the weld holds.' Alfarr thinks slipping through the emergency escape hatch of his room and holds it open with his head barely enough to peek out.

Yang kicks opens the door and sends the furniture flying. "Alfarr!"

Alfarr eyes widen seeing this and slowly lowers himself making the hatch seemingly disappear as it blended into the carpet. Alfarr then starts to crawl in silence along the pipe as he hears Yang above looking for him.

"Alfarr, once I find you, you are going to wish you died back with the knight." Yang said frowning as she kept looking.

* * *

"Day 23. I have been hiding out here in the cave in the Forever Falls remaining undetected. I am still hesitant to go back yet as Yang might still be mad." Alfarr says writing it down in his native language.

Alfarr sighs and looks toward the entrance. "Well,irregular…at least it's good practice for survival skills." He mused as he pokes at the fire. "So this is what Grandfather meant when he said he was fleeing to survive marriage sometimes." Alfarr says.

Alfarr yawns as he picks up a cooked fish. "And it does provide me time to hone my cooking skills."

"You going to save one for me?"

Alfarr stops as he literally has a heart attack.

A pair of hands press on his shoulders and pushes him to the ground. "Finally found you." Yang said standing over him.

Alfarr didn't respond as his heart was acting irregularly.

Yang kept frowning as she takes off her gloves and gauntlets. "And now you are going to pay for getting my sister almost killed." She said before raising an eyebrow. "Oh boy." She said seeing his eyes looking around like crazy. "At least stay alive for this!" She yells and punches where his heart is.

Feeling that, Alfarr's heart started to calm down as he spat up blood.

Yang huffs. "You got my sister almost killed, you know that? I don't know if we should be with you if you are going to be that reckless."

Alfarr says nothing, losing consciousness.

Yang groans. "Great. Crazy idiot. First a heart attack then…HEART ATTACK!" She yells reaching into a bag and takes out a large medical pen and pulls out the cover before stabbing it into his neck and pulls it away. "You fucking bastard! Why? Why did this happen? And why did you sell yourself to her to save my sister?" Yang asks in tears.

Alfarr groans as he slowly opens his eyes and turns his head towards her as she sat down on him. "Yang…" He tries to say groaning.

"You should have come to us and we would have saved her together. Why do you sell yourself to the enemy?" Yang asks crying into his chest.

Alfarr groans as he tries to sit up and places a hand over her head and starts to pet her. "Yang…"

"I know you love us, but still don't do such things." Yang says crying into him.

Alfarr groans. "Now you know why I fear you the most next to Coco." He said trying to smile.

"I'm sorry I nearly killed you." Yang says holding him.

Alfarr chuckles a bit. "It's fine. I knew my relationship with you girls would kill me one day."

"That's not funny." Yang says.

Alfarr grins. "It is if you girls are coming after me like that. Oh well. At least the hunt is over and I got some training in."

"You fool." Yang says holding him.

Alfarr hums. "I guess I am an idiot. I don't see how I can stay with you girls like this."

"You dare leave me and I will hunt you down for real." Yang says seriously.

"Yes, ma'am." Alfarr squeaks.

Yang sighs and looks at him sadly. "I don't want you to fear us. I want you to just love us and not be afraid. I hate to see everyone hurt in both ways."

Alfarr looks to and from the cave entrance. "Yang, tell me something only you and I would know." Alfarr says suspiciously.

Yang looks at him confused. "What?"

"Cinder used a spell to switch bodies with Ruby and I didn't know it till she slipped up. How do I know you're really Yang and not someone using her body?" Alfarr asks.

Yang became concerned and lays her head down again. "What our first child will be like."

"The gender and name for it?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles. "I'm hoping for a girl. And her name will be Ryuko."

Alfarr sighs in relief. "Yang, can you keep a secret? No matter what happens or who asks, you won't tell anyone?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles and chuckles. "Just with you. I don't want to see you afraid again, okay?"

"It's a lie. Cider didn't want me specifically. She was betrayed by the organization she is a part of. She was basically a disposable pawn and not the first for the purpose they had. She wants payback and will sale them out one by one to me. She is going to try and use me to kill them all. That is the exchange for Ruby." Alfarr says.

Yang looks to him worried. "Are you sure you can trust her?"

"Yeah, her desire for revenge is genuine and I can't say I don't feel the same way. Not after what happened to Reese." Alfarr says.

Yang stayed worried as she sat up. "Alfarr?"

"They are going to come after us again." Alfarr says.

Yang looks away a bit. "Alfarr."

"She gave me the description of one. Which means he is here. The one who attacked Vacuo is in Vale." Alfarr says.

Yang stayed looking worried as she cups his cheek. "Alfarr."

"Yang, you know why he would be here, don't you?" Alfarr asks.

"He is going to attack the city, isn't he?" Yang asks horrified.

Alfarr nods. "Yeah. I need to deal with him."

"Yo…you're going to kill him, aren't you?" Yang asks.

"Yes." Alfarr says with no hesitation.

Yang looks worried and leans down to him. "Alfarr."

"Yang, am I wrong to do so?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shakes her head. "No…just…donot get hurt."

"Go inform Ozpin, ok?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods and doesn't move from him.

"…Yang, please don't be there during the fight, ok?" Alfarr asks.

Yang just keeps looking to him worried. "As long as you don't get hurt. We hate to see you end it all right there."

"I…I just don't want any of you to see the darker side of me. The beast that will do anything to survive." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles a bit and kisses his cheek. "And if he's going for another survivor?"

"Yang…there is something else we need to talk about." Alfarr says.

Yang blinks. "What is it?"

"You remember the fight on the train before the knight class?" Alfarr asks.

Yang nods. "What about it?"

"Not many white fang members survived…they died because we beat them." Alfarr says.

Yang sighs. "Welcome to life."

"You accept that you were the cause of someone's death?" Alfarr asks holding her.

Yang looks to him as she rests her head against his chest again. "It was bound to happen. I almost caused yours."

"The truth is…when we parted ways, the next car we encountered a white fang lieutenant. I killed him without mercy after I had Weiss and Blake go ahead." Alfarr says.

Yang looks to him worried. "Isn't it good? He won't harm anyone anymore."

"I'm worried you and others would be horrified I killed someone and not just a grimm." Alfarr says.

Yang sighs. "It worries all of us…but we're hunters and it's not just grimm we are fighting in this world."

"Oh…I was afraid you wouldn't take this so well as well. Your people are too complacent and you have seen my home in comparison." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles once. "I love you Alfarr and I don't want to see you so afraid of us or even for us. Please don't again."

"Ok…So um…is Ruby changed out of that thong Cinder put her body in after I ran?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles. "She wears pantyhose and that thing all the time now. I don't think she'll ever take it off after what Coco told her about it."

"What?" Alfarr asks.

Yang grins. "Yeah, she's still wearing it."

"No, what did she tell her?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "That Alfarr is going to love it when you have your night."

"But I like her innocent nature. Coco is corrupting her too much…why aren't you on her for that?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smirks. "Guess what I'm wearing."

"Please don't tell me that is going to be a thing for you girls." Alfarr says blushing heavily.

Yang shakes her head. "Not all of us. Just me, sis, and Coco."

Alfarr starts sweating. "Please tell me that you will only wear those for special occasions." Alfarr requests.

Yang giggles. "No, we're wearing it. For now, just enjoy that you're back in my arms again. Twenty-three days. Not bad."

"How did you even find me?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shakes her head amused. "You surveyed the Falling area. You were bound to find a place like this."

"But, how do you find me?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smirks. "It's best you don't know. Now just relax. It's late and I want to sleep beside you again."

"Alright…so any progress on the wedding planning and no questions how I escaped?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shakes her head. "We are making great plans and dad is able to get a large feast into the budget."

"You know my people will do that for you right?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smirks. "You kidding? After all our parents realized you are marrying all of us, they had to pool the resources and make it one big wedding. Weiss's father is giving most of the credits and trying to get into contact with your village."

"So um…um…you expecting to get married this soon? I mean, we are no longer in school after what has happened." Alfarr says.

Yang grins. "School is over, we have a job, they all think it's time to get settled down before anything else happens."

"Ok…I mean it isn't like there is a dragon grimm nearby." Alfarr jokes as Yang was silent. "Yang?"

"Please tell me you don't have telepathy." Yang asks.

"Tele…what?" Alfarr asks confused.

Yang clears her throat and puts her head down again and tries to rest. "Um…let's rest and head out tomorrow."

"Yang, what aren't you telling me?" Alfarr asks starting to pale.

Yang gulps before they hear a roar outside. "It came from the nearby sea cave."

Alfarr twitches. "Please tell me you are playing a prank on me." Alfarr says seeing her smirk.

Yang giggles and sits up. "We had to use a small ship to find you." She said as Velvet comes into view from the top of the mouth of the cave and holds a scroll which was playing dragon sounds before she turns it off.

"Hi, Alfarr." Velvet said waving.

"We leaving?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "Soon. We need to get you patched up first before we can do anything. Now sit your ass up and let's go." She said getting off of him and hauls him onto his feet.

"You going to tell the others that you literally gave me a heart attack?" Alfarr whispers to her.

Yang shakes her head. "Nope. And they didn't catch the beginning. Besides, sis will kill me if she hears that." She whispered.

"Thank you." Alfarr says holding onto her.

Yang chuckles as she leads him out of the cave and grabs his bag along the way. "I'll just say you have been malnourished for a bit and are suffering after effects."

"You think they will buy that?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shrugs. "As long as you are back on your feet. Sorry about it by the way. I really don't want you scared of us ever again."

"And we think Coco is the alpha." Alfarr jokes as they made their way out.

Yang giggles. "I'll have a talk with them. You being scared of us is not what we want from you. We want you to be happy and that's not happening if you are afraid."

* * *

"Where did you find him?" May asks.

Yang smiles. "In a cave. He was roughing it." She said as she sat at a table.

"And it took you twenty-three days?" Reese asks.

Yang chuckles. "He did make it good of where he might be to trick us. So…about our anger issues." She said looking mainly to Coco.

"What anger issues?" Coco asks.

Yang sighs. "He's always afraid of you when you show that minigun of yours and if he pulls a single strand of hair from me, he's afraid that I might go mad on him. You really want him afraid of us on our wedding and our married life the whole time?"

"I am completely calm." Coco says.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Coco, every time you lay a hand on that bag of yours, he takes a step away from you and hopes you won't use it on him."

"Really?" Coco asks.

Yang nods. "Even if you just walk and hang onto your bag the whole time, he's still ready to run."

"I will be back soon." Coco says getting up and walking away without the bag.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Good luck."

"Don't need it." Coco says.

* * *

Alfarr groans as he looks to the partially repaired room. "I really need to go furniture shopping."

"At least your vase is unharmed." Coco says.

Alfarr stops and slowly turns to her. "Um…Coco…hi." He said nervously.

"Come here you." Coco says pulling him into her arms.

Alfarr stops as he tries to hug her back. "Um…what's the occasion?"

"Shh. It's ok. I am not trying to scare you." Coco says.

Alfarr blinks and looks to her. "You…talk to Yang…didn't you?"

"Yes, and I am sorry if I scare you." Coco says.

Alfarr keeps watching her before sighing. "To tell the truth, I'm not as good as you girls."

"I know. Yang told me and Ruby that the moment she told you about what we are wearing, fully red." Coco teases.

Alfarr blushes. "Coco, there is more than one way to become scared."

"I know…so you like the more innocent way huh?" Coco asks getting ideas.

Alfarr gulps. "Somewhat…why?"

"Oh, I have an idea now." Coco says running a hand on his chest.

Alfarr gulps as keeps an eye on her. "I see. So what now?"

"Well…Yang trashed your bed. Where are you sleeping?" Coco asks.

Alfarr shrugs. "The sheets are still good so I can use them as a temporary bed until I get a new frame and mattress."

"Where?" Coco asks.

Alfarr hums. "I can do well on the ground."

"Wrong answer." Coco says grabbing his hand.

Alfarr gulps. "Um…I slept on the cave floor for a long time…I can do fine on this floor."

"You will be my husband soon so best start getting used to sharing a bed, even if we don't do anything, but sleep." Coco says.

Alfarr looked a bit scared as he tries to step away, but Coco holds him there.

"Don't be scared. I just refuse to let my soon to be husband suffer." Coco says softly into his ear as she holds him.

Alfarr gulps and tries to stay still. "I…it's just that…"

"Speak your mind." Coco says.

"I don't want any of you hurt because of me." He admits.

"Shh. It's ok. I am tough. Who else has kicked a grimm in the balls nonchalantly?" Coco jokes.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "Oh boy. Just don't…use that trick on me."

"What trick?" Coco asks starting to lead him away to her room.

Alfarr gulps. "The one you use don't the grimm."

"Oh, that. Ok." Coco says.

Alfarr looks to her. "That's it?"

"Yeah." Coco says.

Alfarr looks confused. "Nothing in return?"

"Why would I ask…are you suspicious I am not the real Coco?" Coco asks.

Alfarr blinks. "No. It's just you girls sometimes ask for things in return for a request like that."

"Well…come in here. I want to confirm I am the real Coco and come up with a way you can tell if Cinder or one of those working with her is impersonating or has swapped bodies with us." Coco says opening her room's door.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "How will you test it out?"

"There are things only you and I know." Coco says smiling as Alfarr walks in.

Alfarr nods as he looks around. "Huh. So…I guess the way to start it is by questioning your first choice for a child when we talked a long time ago?"

"You know I avoided that question." Coco says.

Alfarr sighs. "Right, a surprise."

"Now sit down." Coco says.

Alfarr gulps and looks to the side and sits down in the nearby chair. "Okay…so what can be the test?"

"Not the chair. On the bed with me." Coco says.

Alfarr looks away a bit as he blushes. "Right…" He said as he gets up and walks over to her before sitting down beside her. "So…test?"

Coco smiles as she moves a little further away and pats her lap.

Alfarr stared at her confused for a bit. "Um…?"

"Lay down." Coco says.

Alfarr gulps and leans over to her before laying his head in her lap. "So…what's the test?"

"Well let's see." Coco says playfully as she runs a hand through his hair and sometimes strokes his ears.

Alfarr coughs a bit. "Maybe…trying to summon guardians?" He suggested. "It…didn't work for Cinder in Ruby's body."

"How about I finally tell you something you didn't know before and relax?" Coco says.

Alfarr slowly nods. "So…what is it?"

Coco smiles as she leans down and whispers something into his ear.

Alfarr blinks and rolls his head to look at her. "Really?"

"Yes. Now shh. Just relax." Coco whispers to him before kissing him softly.

Alfarr sighs and tries to relax as he just lays there. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Coco says smiling.

* * *

"Morning." Coco says as Alfarr starts to awaken.

Alfarr groans as he sits up in bed. "Did we sleep late?"

"No, it's only close to eight." Coco says running her fingers on his bare chest.

Alfarr gulps as he looks away a bit. "I fear of how I might react after the marriage ceremony."

"Don't. After all, we still will have to have you take my maidenhood." Coco says pressing her nightgown against his back.

Alfarr groans. "Making me scared more right now."

"It's ok. I'm here." Coco says.

Alfarr sighs. "So…guess we have to go off on that mission."

"Now love. Look at me." Coco says.

Alfarr slowly turns to her. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry. We are all here for you." Coco says wrapping him in a hug.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "Yeah."

"Feeling better now?" Coco asks.

Alfarr nods. "Thanks."

"Ok, so you taking a shower alone or you want to share?" Coco asks.

Alfarr blushes hard at that. "Um…"

"I'm letting you choose." Coco says before pecking his cheek.

Alfarr still has a big blush on him. "Well…I don't really…well…"

"No need to rush. What do you want?" Coco asks.

Alfarr slowly looks to her. "Well…with…you…"

"Yes?" Coco asks.

Alfarr gulps. "Together."

"Alright. It will be like those hot springs in your village." Coco says pulling the covers off of herself.

Alfarr quickly looks away. "Yeah…somewhat."

"Come on." Coco says getting up.

Alfarr nods as he gets up as well and follows her. "So…guess I'm not that good at not being afraid, aren't I?"

"You are. You just need to get used to it." Coco says.

Alfarr nods and looks away as they enter the bathroom and she starts undressing. "That sounds like years away now."

"Maybe or maybe a few months." Coco says showing him her bare breasts.

Alfarr blushes hard and looks away as he tries to focus on something else. "Um…maybe this was a bad idea."

"Come on Alfarr. It isn't like you won't see these soon enough." Coco says.

Alfarr groans. "Why me?"

"You are marrying us. Now we have to take a shower to prepare for the day." Coco reminds.

Alfarr nods and starts to strip down.

Coco chuckles as she starts up the shower. "We don't judge you Alfarr. We just go with what we got."

"So how were your parents?" Alfarr asks stepping into it.

Coco hums. "They were understanding. Want to handle the guest list."

"The question is where will we have it?" Alfarr asks.

Coco hums. "Reese's parents got that one. Don't worry. Just leave the whole thing to them. We just have to enjoy each other."

"I am a little scared at the members of my family coming." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles as she gets some soap. "Really? Think they might start a mock battle to test each other out?"

"No, they are just rowdy…so any word on Winter and Qrow hooking up?" Alfarr asks.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Somewhat. They went out together looking for you and…they have a different interaction now."

"We expecting a kid from Winter anytime soon?" Alfarr asks as Coco gets him lathered up.

Coco smirks. "No. Not for a while. Maybe long after us."

"So they are together now officially?" Alfarr asks.

Coco grins. "Still at each other's throats but that might change soon."

"So what were you thinking while I went into hiding?" Alfarr asks.

Coco sighs. "You worry us sometimes. Heck, Yang was thinking that she drove you to suicide to get away from her."

"No, I followed grandfather's advice about angry spouse and have an escape plan." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs and shakes her head. "So…you're going to stay scared of us from now on and have an escape plan?"

"Cautious, but not scared…so have any of you figured out how I pulled it off?" Alfarr asks.

"No, and we don't care." Coco said pushing him under the water.

"So none of you know most rooms have an emergency escape hatch?" Alfarr asks.

"We had to seal some of them off because of the easy entry for those daring." Coco said rolling her eyes.

"Not mine, though." Alfarr says.

Coco pokes his back. "And you scared us half to death because of the many things that could have happened to you. You are not using that again to get away from us…use the front door next time."

"Yang kicked down my front door." Alfarr says.

Coco smiles. "Oh right. And we still have to go furniture shopping…but, you can stay with us and maybe you'll reconsider staying in your room alone."

"We also need to replace the door." Alfarr adds.

Coco chuckles. "The workers are working on it. Now then, you better get ready."

"Don't you want me to stay while you wash?" Alfarr asks turning around unintentionally and sees Coco fully nude.

Coco chuckles as he blushes. "I'll be fine. You need to speak with the other girls."

"I also have to go. There is someone I have to take care of." Alfarr says.

Coco smirks. "Don't forget to see the others. They have an apology present for you."

Alfarr gulps, wanting to hug her, but not sure how to go about it with her nude body.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Um…how do I hug you like this?" Alfarr asks.

Coco holds out her arms. "Just like regular ways. Come here."

Alfarr was hesitant at first but moves closer and into her reach.

Coco chuckles and wraps her arms around him. "Oh relax. We are going to do something like this soon."

"It's mostly I am not used to not seeing others without clothes of the female nature." Alfarr says embarrassed.

Coco smirks. "And you are going to see a lot of it. Don't worry. Just relax, enjoy, and get used to it."

Alfarr sighs and holds her. "So I noticed you were not wearing a thong like Yang said you were." Alfarr says.

Coco chuckles. "Casual wear."

"Yeah right. You messed with Yang and Ruby and got them to wear that didn't you?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Coco pokes his chest. "Got that right and now you got something to look forward to."

"So when will you tell them you tricked them and I prefer more innocent underwear like what you wear?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smirks. "Never."

"Please, Coco. For me, so I don't get so embarrassed I humiliate myself." Alfarr says.

Coco sighs. "Fine, for you cutie."

"So any requests for compensation?" Alfarr asks.

Coco shakes her head. "Just ask and we'll see to it that we can get it done. You don't have to do anything in return."

"Really, you want nothing right now?" Alfarr asks.

Coco nods. "Just you happy."

"Really?" Alfarr asks before he felt Coco move one of his hands to her rear.

Coco chuckles. "Yep. Just you happy and not scared of us. Besides, if you were scared, we won't get anything done and you would be sleeping in a room alone for the rest of our married life."

"You want me to hold you there or squeeze it?" Alfarr asks.

Coco giggles. "Oh just hold now and relax. Showering is to relax as well."

"Alright." Alfarr says seeming to get used to her nude form.


	44. Chapter 44: Stuffed Animals Hunt

"Come on Carby. I need that thread." Velvet said stitching away on the table with everyone.

"Meep." Carby says so tangled in the thread, he looked hogtied.

Velvet sighs and pulls a thread and makes him spin in place. "We have to get this finished before he gets here."

"Meep meep." Carby says walking around the table very dizzy before falling off of it.

Yang groans. "Alfarr is going to kill me if we don't finish this."

"Knowing Coco, she is buying time now." May say sticking herself with a needle again.

Ruby moans with worry as she holds up the end half of Mr. Fluff Tail to the front half. "I wish you looked under the covers first before punching it."

"I'm surprised she even punched down the door." Weiss says as they finish Mr. Fluff Tail, making it impossible to tell he was damaged.

Yang sighs in relief as she looks it over. "You think he will notice?"

"…an idea just hit me." Blake says.

They look to her with an eyebrow raised as Carby finally comes up and looks at her the same way. "And what is that?" Weiss asks.

"Why don't we start making more to represent us? Like Alfarr is Mr. Fluff Tail." Blake says.

Yang holds up a finger but stops as she thinks about it. "Maybe. I mean…we all have a little animal…except for Carby. He's already an animal."

"Meep." Carby says as it sounded a lot like an insult.

"Ok, so what do you girls think? I would obviously be a cat." Blake says.

Weiss chuckles as she flicks her cat ear. "Yeah, we know. Maybe a good idea. Just need to figure out ours."

"I got a fox which means…what's the name for a female fox?" Ruby asks.

"Vixen." Velvet said patting down the fur.

Ruby smiles. "I'm a vixen. Alfarr told me I am like a fox half the time."

"I'm a lioness." Yang says smirking.

Weiss hums. "Maybe a…swan for me?"

Ruby smiles and picks up Pyra and places him on the table. "What do you think boy? Swan?"

Pyra croaks and sniffs at Mr. Fluff Tail.

"Cheetah." Reese says.

May hums. "Owl."

"That leaves Coco." Weiss said.

Yang chuckles. "Easy. Alfarr told me she is like a wolf one time. She is the alpha of the group here. So she is basically a…nope, not going to say that female term."

"Alpha?" Ruby asks.

Yang nods. "She is the one who helped started this whole thing. If it wasn't for her, Ruby wouldn't be a beta."

"Speaking of animals, Pyra here. He is a half bigger than his original height." Ruby says.

Pyra crooks as Carby rests on his back.

"He is bigger now. Must be all that protein." Weiss says.

Pyra tilts his head as he chews away on a slab of meat.

"He has to. He is going to big and strong, aren't you boy?" Ruby asks.

Pyra keeps chewing away.

"So the colors?" May asks.

Ruby just holds up her red hood.

"I meant for all of us." May says.

Yang clears her throat. "I think we can easily figure those out on our own. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that Alfarr is back and we got his gift ready." She said picking Mr. Fluff Tail and bouncing him.

"So will it be a tradition every time we have a new member of the family; a new stuffed animal is made?" Reese asks.

Ruby smiles. "I wouldn't mind that. I mean, he's waiting to pass this little guy to the future kids." She said patting Mr. Fluff Tail's head.

"Let's see how this goes then…Blake, you must be very confident in your sewing skills to suggest this." Yang says.

Blake was rolling around a yarn ball. "What?" She asks looking up.

Yang chuckles at this as the rest were silent.

Yang looks confused. "Girls, come on, it's funny she does that." She said petting Mr. Fluff Tail like a villain.

Yang suddenly felt the stuffed animal gone before looking up and stops. "Um…Alfarr…um…you see…" She tries to explain as he looks Mr. Fluff Tail over.

"I barely can tell." Alfarr says before leaning down and kisses her head.

Yang blinks. "You knew it was ripped apart?"

"I realized that he was in the closet I used to barricade the door on day fourteen." Alfarr says as Ruby spotted his wet hair.

Ruby clears her throat. "Um…Alfarr…where's Coco?"

"Getting dressed." Alfarr says running a hand through her hair.

Ruby blushes a bit and smiles. "So…scared of us still?"

"Why would I be scared of adorable Ruby?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby giggles. "That's true. Now you just have to deal with my sis for wrecking your room."

"And the door as the room no longer has one." Alfarr says.

Yang nervously chuckles. "Guilty. Sorry about that."

"So what? No hugs from the rest of you?" Alfarr asks.

Blake chuckles and walks over and hugs him. "He's still cute."

"Mr. Fluff Tail you mean?" Alfarr asks.

Blake smirks and smirks at the stuffed animal. "Well…he could do some damage and distract the enemy."

"Hey, don't hog him." Weiss says.

Blake quickly backs off as Weiss hugs him. "All yours swan."

"You heard that?" Weiss asks blushing.

Alfarr chuckles. "Swan huh?"

"I think it suits me." Weiss says.

"My turn." Reese says.

Alfarr hums as Reese hugs him. "Fast one, good on turns, cheetah?"

"You're the one who gave me that one." Reese reminds.

Alfarr smiles. "Who else?"

"Got room for another?" May asks.

Alfarr opens up one of his arms. "Right here my little Owl."

May sticks out her tongue as she gets in on it.

"Hello?" Yang asks waving.

"Give them a turn sis." Ruby says waiting patiently.

Reese giggles as she steps back. "All yours."

"I'm not done." May says.

Alfarr sighs. "Well, I got some time before I go out."

"Where are you going?" May asks as Yang nods, knowing what he was talking about.

"An errand I need to run." Alfarr says pulling off her beanie and runs a hand through her hair.

May smiles. "Just don't get hurt."

"Ok you, my turn." Yang says pulling May away before giving Alfarr a bone breaking hug.

Alfaro grunts as he hears a joint pop. "Yang." He coughs out.

"Don't come back badly hurt." Yang says.

Alfarr coughs once. "Yeah, sure."

"Yang, turns." Ruby reminds.

Yang sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine." She said letting him go.

"Ruby?" Alfarr asks taking a deep breath.

Ruby giggles and hugs him tightly. "Love you Alfarr."

Alfarr smiles as Pyra nuzzles his leg as well.

Ruby giggles and picks up Pyra and holds him up to Alfarr. "Say goodbye to daddy."

Alfarr smiles and pats Pyra's nose.

Pyra crooks as he wiggles his tiny front legs in the air toward him before sneezing at him.

The girls, seeing this, were having a hard time not laughing.

Alfarr chuckles and keeps patting his nose. "Not bad raising him Ruby." He said pulling Pyra's hood up over his head.

"I try." Ruby says happily.

"I'm off." Alfarr says.

"Not going to wait for Coco?" Yang asks.

"She had her hug already." Alfarr says blushing a bit.

They all raise an eyebrow at his blush. "Uh huh?" Weiss said.

"Hey everyone." Coco says walking in with wet hair as well.

Yang smiles to her. "Hey. He scared of you still?"

"We are working on it." Coco says smirking as Alfarr left.

Yang chuckles. "So…want a wolf stuffed animal?"

"Explain while I bask in the satisfaction I was the first to bath with Alfarr." Coco says.

They all stop and stare at her at that point.

"Uh huh. Nude as the day we were both born." Coco says her smirk not wavering.

Some of them blush while the others became jealous.

"Though he has a scar on his lower stomach I never saw before." Coco says.

Ruby looks worried. "Um…it's not bad…right?"

"It looked very old. Like before we met old and it looks like a fang made it." Coco says.

"A fang?" Velvet asks holding and tickling Carby.

"I know what claw and fang wounds look like. Trust me, it was one." Coco says.

"Maybe it was a grimm back in his village." Weiss said.

"More likely one of those creatures we saw in the wilderness of Avalon." Reese says.

Coco sighs. "So…he noticed the stitching?"

"His eyes are sharp. You know from teaching him how to use a gun." Yang says.

Coco chuckles. "Oh, he's good. Not as good as May at shooting, though."

"Yeah, but when it comes to the bow, I wonder which is better, my sniping or his arrows?" May wonders.

They all look between each other before they heard Pyra burp and rolls over and lays on the table on his back before snoring.

* * *

"You sure about this Junior?" Alfarr asks.

Junior huffs. "Of course, I am. My bar may be being repaired, but that doesn't mean my info is bad."

"And this will punch through aura no problem, right?" Alfarr asks looking at the bullets.

Junior raises an eyebrow. "I don't skimp after the last attack."

"Vulcan also relies on his aura defense as it is abnormally stronger than three put together." Cinder says as she takes a drink.

Alfarr hums as he starts to change the bullets in a revolver that Junior had procured for him. "I see. Anything I should know?"

"He doesn't wear gauntlets. Those things on his arms are minigun attachments." Cinder says.

"And the caliber from the size of the holes must be like anti-tank capacity." Junior says adding his two cents.

Alfarr sighs and spins the wheel. "Good. I should be able to get him. Now are you going to stay here forever or until you need me again?"

"I'm hiding out for now." Cinder says.

"Thanks, Junior." Alfarr says putting a small satchel filled with gold coins on the bar.

"Just make sure you end him before he goes and does what he did in Vacuo." Junior says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow at him.

"I heard what he did there. Lost a few friends to it too." Junior says.

Alfarr hums. "Any idea what he does?"

"He's a hitman for the organization. Basically, he was ordered to go wild in Vacuo." Cinder says.

Alfarr sighs. "Well…this might be fun. I at least aren't getting someone important to me coming along on this trip."

"Good luck and come back soon. Emerald will worry if you don't." Cinder says smirking as Alfarr gets up.

Alfarr smirks. "Want to pass on a message to her?"

"I'll tell her you to send your love." Cinder says as Alfarr tucked the revolver away.

Alfarr smiles. "Aw. I was going to kiss you and you have to kiss her."

"Nah, she wouldn't be able to handle that." Cinder says smirking.

Alfarr chuckles. "At least you're cute when you're docile like this."

"You wish I was docile." Cinder says smirking. "A cherry smoothie to go Junior." Cinder orders.

Junior nods and starts to make it. "Actually, I just want you beautiful." Alfarr teases as he makes sure his clothes were ready to be pulled aside at a moment's notice.

"Kill number seven and you may have me later." Cinder says smirking.

Alfarr grins. "Tease." He said walking away.

"So Junior, how are your girls?" Cinder asks.

Junior raises an eyebrow as he slides over the drinks. "For some reason, no more complaints."

"Oh, finally satisfied having you?" Cinder asks.

Junior shakes his head. "Just that a particular customer never came back in."

"Adam?" Cinder asks.

Junior huffs. "And another redhead."

"Oh, who?" Cinder asks.

Junior looks to Alfarr. "Someone named Qrow."

"Ah, that drunk." Cinder says knowingly.

Junior shrugs. "They don't come around anymore."

"Adam is no longer on the continent. The other I think he is being too busy." Cinder says.

Junior huffs. "As long as he doesn't come here anymore."

"Same, as long as he doesn't call me." Cinder says.

Alfarr smirks as he heard them. 'Oh boy. I wonder if they know Qrow is getting with Winter?' He asks himself as he walks out of the club.

* * *

"This is the place." Alfarr says opening the door to the old underground tunnel system.

He looks inside and sees mostly maintenance boxes and pipes and wires running along the long hall. "Dank." He simply said as he heads down the hall. Alfarr's eyes were darting every which way, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Then he spotted it. 'Hello.' Alfarr thinks bending down and picking up the cigarette bud.

'He's here. I can smell the gunpowder and booze.' Alfarr thinks moving around slowly, trying to use the darkness to his advantage.

He then hears some blows landing on something and goes to a corner to see a punching bag go flying away and land near his hiding spot. "Damn. Another on the wall." He heard.

Alfarr says nothing and even halts his breathing as he withdraws an arrow from his quiver and notched it. He pulls the arrow back a bit and hits his elbow on the wall and knocks a stone loose and he quickly catches it before it hits the ground.

"What the…?" He heard and can swear that he was looking in his direction.

Alfarr laid down on the floor as if he was dead, not even daring to breathe in case his target has good vision in the dark.

"Huh. Must have been a rat." He heard and some footsteps walking away.

Alfarr raises his head as he starts crawling forward in silence before quickly rolling to the side and behind some debris upon hearing something spinning and soon bullets started raining on his position. "I could feel your intent to kill fucker!"

Alfarr frowns as he stayed down until the bullets stopped hitting his area and the spinning stops. "Still can feel you there!" He calls.

Alfarr leans barely out of cover to see the guy was in a purple bodysuit with an orange visor ready for combat before ducking back down as he started firing again.

Alfarr sighs and takes out the revolver and pulls back the hammer. "When do the guns here run out of ammo?"

"If you're wondering when I run out of ammo, stop. You see I have a pack on my back that has enough ammo in it to let me go for hours before changing." He calls.

Alfarr blinks. "Oh. I see." He said to himself as he forms a plan in his mind.

"So what's it going to be? Come out and get shredded like a man or wait till I blow apart your cover with my shooting?" He calls laughing maniacally.

Alfarr rolls his eyes as he looks around. "Has anyone ever told you that you are chatty?"

"Yeah and I kill most of thearg! You son of a bitch!" He calls, an arrow now logged in his shoulder.

'Looks like my arrows can pierce him even if it is just the head.' Alfarr thinks.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yells and starts firing and makes the cover blow apart piece by piece.

'My arrows won't kill him. They don't pierce deep enough. At best, it will cause lacerations.' Alfarr thinks his eyes drifting to the revolver.

He keeps laughing maniacally as he fired before another shot rang out and hits him in the arm. "That won't do anything." He tells as returns to fitting.

"I beg to differ. You're losing a lot of blood." Alfarr calls smirking seeing the wound.

"No! I won't make you make more!" He yells and keeps firing.

"Oh?" Alfarr calls before using his powers over the wind to start making a huge gust through the place, sending debris flying in Vulcan's direction.

"Hey!" He yells and gets hit with a few rocks and some papers and metal and sends him onto the ground.

The next thing Vulcan knew Alfarr was standing over him and shot both his shoulder joints in a way that would disable them. "You know who I am fucker?" Alfarr asks tearing off the visor.

He glares at him. "How about…dead shit when I'm done with you?!"

"No. You die here. Vacuo sends their regards." Alfarr says before putting the revolver barrel in his eye and shoots, killing him.

Alfarr sighs and looks around before he stops at a good loot. "That will help speed up repairs a bit."

* * *

"You sure this is the one that attacked Vacuo?" Ozpin asks looking at the image of Vulcan.

"One of them." Qrow said.

"Headmaster, someone is here to see you." The receptionist calls on the landline.

Ozpin sighs. "Send them in."

"Should we continue this later?" Qrow asks as soon the elevator arrives.

"Ozpin, I brought you something." Alfarr says walking in before tossing him a visor of Vulcan.

"That's…!" Qrow says alarmed.

Alfarr sighs. "Vulcan. He wasn't that hard."

"This is the one that attacked Vacuo correct?" Ozpin asks looking at Qrow.

Qrow nods dumbly as he tries to figure out how the kid got one of the biggest guys around dead.

"His secret was his aura defensive ability. I shot him with a wind enhanced arrow and the head didn't fully pierce him and you know how great their piercing power is." Alfarr says.

Ozpin hums. "I see. Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore and why do you have that chair with you?" He asks seeing the extravagant chair behind him.

"This is how I kill him." Alfarr says putting his revolver on the desk.

Ozpin stares at it as Qrow's brain restarts. "I see. So did you have much trouble?"

"No, because of the bullets. I paid quite a bit for those six. They were designed to piece aura as if it wasn't even there." Alfarr says unloading one of them to show Ozpin.

"That's…scary." Qrow said.

"But, necessary if what Alfarr says is correct. It also would explain how he did so much damage without Vacuo unable to stop him." Ozpin says looking at the glowing blue bullet.

Alfarr sighs. "Anyway, just came here to tell. I'll be on the ship…since our rooms in the school are no longer ours or damaged." Alfarr says before taking the revolver, bullet, and visor back and takes the elevator down.

"There goes my nephew-in-law." Qrow says.

Ozpin chuckles. "You think you might be invited?"

"Taiyang has me helping and wants to try and track down my sister…he wants her there to see her daughter wed." Qrow says.

Ozpin sighs. "That's going to be a long search."

"It's going to be a pain tracking down the summer maiden." Qrow says.

Ozpin hums. "Maybe…maybe not. Who would like that they have to reveal themselves if they are a maiden?"

"She is here in the room, isn't she?" Qrow asks.

Ozpin just smiles.

"Raven, you here?" Qrow calls.

"I don't know, am I?"

"Why are you here?" Qrow asks.

"Hmm…well I was going to hunt Vulcan, but my future in law did that first."

"You surprised that the kid did it and killed him?" Qrow asks.

"Oh yes. I was pleasantly surprised at that fact. She picked a great fiancée to be with."

"Raven, show yourself." Qrow says agitated.

"No. I would rather give that to her and her new husband."

"I want to talk to you face to face sister." Qrow says.

"Nope. Unless you want me to dress you up like my little sister like when we were kids."

"You wouldn't dare." Qrow says holding his weapon in a guard stance.

"Maybe a nice summer dress."

"Okay, that's too far." Qrow said looking around.

"It even has sunflowers on it." Raven says appearing before him with the dress.

Qrow huffs as he prepares to cut the dress. "Like I'm wearing that."

Raven smirked menacingly as Ozpin drank his coffee.

* * *

Alfarr groans as he lays down on the sheets. "Ow. I wish we had ready to go headache pills when we get into our rooms."

"Alfarr, what did you do?" May asks.

"I got something for all you from Vacuo." Alfarr says.

Reese raises an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"A souvenir from the one that wreaked havoc on your home." Alfarr says tossing the visor to May.

May blinks and looks it over. "Huh, this looks…stupid."

"It's what he wore before I ended him." Alfarr says.

May frowns. "I'm not wearing this."

"It's a trophy. The dead don't need their gear." Alfarr says.

Reese sighs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He didn't shoot me. The guy was tough though. His defensive aura powers were incredible. It took a specialized bullet I acquired through less legal channels to pierce it with this." Alfarr says laying his revolver on the table as he covered his face with his other hand.

May sighs and looks over the revolver. "Well,blab…at least it's over. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, though he was guarding enough explosives to level a district." Alfarr says.

Reese frowns. "What?"

"Obviously, he was there for a reason." Alfarr says.

May sighs. "Well, I'm glad it's over."

"He called himself the seventh ranked. If that is any indication, he wasn't the most powerful one." Alfarr says.

May looks worried as she sits by him. "Well…we'll get them."

"He also blabs that the one who attacked me and Reese during the incident was from the same organization." Alfarr says.

Reese frowns. "Okay, now I want to get involved in this."

"Alfarr, was this your errand?" May asks but gets no answer from Alfarr.

May looks him over and pokes him but he was already fast asleep. "Dang it. He's asleep."

Reese hums. "We really need to repair his room fast. He's sleeping on the floor on thin sheets.

May nods as she looks to his makeshift bed. "Who's turn is it tonight?"

Reese hums. "Ruby has him tonight."

May smiles and stands up. "Help me." She said reaching down and picks up Alfarr by his arm and Reese takes his other end and they both drag him out. "He needs us a lot more than we do." May said as they head out.

Reese smiles. "Yeah and he just keeps trying on his own way."

May giggles. "That's his style. Can't beat it out of him even if you tried."

Reese nods as they stop in front of a door and she knocks on it before Ruby opens it up and smiles at the sight. "Come on in girls." Ruby said stepping aside. "Just put him on the bed. I'll take care of the rest."

May and Reese chuckle as they carry Alfarr over before carefully putting him onto the bed and step back. "He's all yours Rubes." May said as they walk out and they both give her a kiss on the forehead as Ruby closes the door behind them.

Ruby giggles as Pyra snores on his back on his little fireproof bed and she looks Alfarr over before carefully taking off most of his clothes and leaves him with just an undershirt and pants. "Sleep well." She said getting him under the covers before getting in herself after changing into her nightwear.

Alfarr mumbles as he turns over to his side and grabs the sheets and pulls, making even less for Ruby who shakes her head amused before snuggling up on his back. "Love you Alfarr."

Alfarr just mumbles some more.

* * *

"Ruby." Alfarr says in his sleep.

Ruby smiles as she watches and sits up. "Right here Alfarr." She whispered.

"I love you, but why are you sitting on an octopus?" Alfarr asks in his sleep.

Ruby giggles. "Because I want to dive deep into the ocean and find the deepest treasure ever."

"But you just fished it out and sliced it up." Alfarr says seeming to reach for her.

Ruby moves into his reach. "Well I guess it's a dinner date."

"Are you on the menu?" Alfarr asks before kissing her neck.

Ruby tries to hold in a moan. "If you want."

"Ruby, why are we…this is a dream isn't it?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby smiles. "Yeah, wake up."

"Oh good, because there was a seal breakdancing." Alfarr says opening his eyes.

Ruby giggles. "So…me on the menu huh?"

"I confirm nothing besides you were for some reason a pony with an electric blue mane and white coat." Alfarr says.

Ruby hums. "I would have been red and well…ruby. Any case, do you want to keep doing that?"

"Well she spoke with your voice, talked like you, and used your weapon." Alfarr says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow and grins. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was interesting." Alfarr says getting up.

Ruby chuckles. "So you like innocent girls huh? Like a princess? Actually…do you have princesses in your village?"

"No. All are equal when born and those who prove themselves will get higher positions." Alfarr says.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "So…me innocent for you?"

"I love you the way you are. You don't need to change." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Aw. You're so cute like that. So…shower together?"

Alfarr immediately starts blushing hearing that. "…Coco talked, didn't she?"

Ruby nods. "Oh yeah. So…want to give it a chance?"

"It is only fair." Alfarr says, heat already coming off of him.

Ruby smiles and gets up and walks over to him and grabs his hand and leads him along. "Come on."


	45. Chapter 45: Change Up

"So Jaune's team still at that village helping secure it?" Yang asks.

May nods. "Yeah. It's still going to a while for them."

"What about team SSSN? They return from exterminating grimm?" Yang asks.

"Not yet. Team NDGO is still helping with relief and Octavia is missing her boyfriend Sun." Blake says.

Weiss smiles. "That's not a surprise. Anything we got?"

"Well Nadir is also helping the medics while being trained." Reese says.

Coco sighs. "At least things are being done. Where's Alfarr and Ruby? Shouldn't they be up by now?"

"Let them sleep." Yang says.

"I doubt it would be much sleeping." May said chuckling.

"Alfarr isn't ready to do that perv." Coco says.

May grins. "Then what did you two do?"

"We shared the shower while we bathed. He didn't do what your bleeding nose says you are thinking." Coco says.

May still grins as she wipes the blood. "Hey, I'm ready to tease him."

"No, you are ready to do him Owl." Yang says.

May smirks. "Owl huh?"

"Isn't that what you are making?" Weiss asks as Blake was working on hers.

May smiles as she holds up a bag of parts. "Later."

"So what are you going to name little kitty Blake?" Yang asks leaning on her.

Blake smiles. "I don't know. I thought Alfarr might help."

"Mrs. Little Paws." Yang says.

Blake giggles. "That sounds nice."

"How about we call Yang's Mrs. Drunk off her tail?" Coco jokes.

Yang frowns. "I was thinking Mrs. Scratch your face off."

Coco just chuckles as Yang steams.

Reese smiles as she works on hers. "So…you think Alfarr will have us pass it down."

"I'm thinking every kid we make them one of these. So it's like a family set." Coco says.

Blake chuckles. "Our little litter."

"For you, it is a literal term." Yang grumbles.

Blake leans over. "And yours as well."

"More of a pride, remember, she is a lioness." Reese says.

Blake grins. "Still a litter."

"No, they will be my pride." Yang says making a pun.

"And joy." May said still trying to fix hers.

"Hey girls." Ruby says walking into the room.

Yang smiles. "And Alfarr?"

"Still getting dressed." Ruby says.

May smirks. "So…did you shower with him?"

Ruby just sticks her tongue out at them.

Yang holds up Ruby's bag. "Hey, got you the parts so make your stuffed animal."

"Alright." Ruby says sitting down.

"So what did you do in the shower?" Coco asks.

Ruby hums as she takes the bag and looks the parts over. "He mostly just hugged me. Still blushing hard."

"Oh so the same with me huh perv?" Coco asks May.

May smirks. "When I get him, I know what I'm going to do."

"That is why you will wait for the wedding." Coco says.

May chuckles. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun teasing him."

'Yeah right.' Most of the girls think.

Reese shakes her head. "He sure drew us in and in the beginning, it was Ruby and Coco. Now look at us."

"Now we have to deal with her as well." Coco says unhappily.

Ruby sighs. "Right. Cinder. Did have a lot of fun while I was held there. Could eat anything I want and it's not my body getting hurt." She said smiling at the end.

"What did you do?" Yang asks.

Ruby grins. "Drove my bodyguard nuts and driven up the room service bill."

"What did you order?" Coco asks smirking.

Ruby giggles. "Cookies and the most expensive things on the menu."

"No, bad Ruby. You are supposed to order everything." Yang says.

Ruby shrugs. "I wasn't feeling that hungry. Seems Cinder was going on a fit diet. Oh she's going to have trouble now. Besides, I wouldn't have eaten like two-thirds of the whole entire menu anyway. But I did get to see the most expensive food and try them. They are so tiny and bite size. Seriously, why eat those if it's that small?"

"Appearances." Coco says.

Ruby nods. "Still…it was fun being tall. Alfarr did say he's into innocent girls. What about size?" She asks and smirks to the others.

"I think he doesn't care." Blake says.

May chuckles. "Yeah and especially Yang. I mean look at her. She's like a pillow for Alfarr to be blushing so much on."

"What was that?" Yang asks.

May grins. "Your boobs are so big. I'm surprised he hasn't already slept on them and treated them like a pillow."

Yang was about to stand up when Alfarr's hands lay on her shoulders. "Just let it go." Alfarr whispers to her.

Yang frowns and growls to herself.

Alfarr starts massaging her shoulders, trying to calm her.

Yang huffs and tries to relax. "Fine."

"Lioness tamed by fox." Weiss says.

Yang opens an eye at her. "Shut up."

"So you don't deny it." Blake says finishing the tail.

Yang growls and just lets Alfarr massage her.

"So what are you girls doing?" Alfarr asks noticing a slight shimmer in the air.

Ruby holds up her half-finished stuffed animal. "We are making our stuffed animals that represents us like a family set. Like you said, I'm a fox."

"Oh, what are the rest of you?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles. "Lioness."

"Owl." May says.

Reese smiles. "Cheetah."

"Mine will be a swa…ow." Weiss says pricking herself.

Alfarr smiles. "And Coco is obvious."

"Oh, what am I?" Coco asks.

Alfarr chuckles. "A wolf. You are the alpha."

"Correct." Coco says as Alfarr turns to Blake.

Blake smiles and holds up her cat. "Obviously."

"So what is her name, Mrs. Puss in boots?" Alfarr asks.

Blake frowns. "No. Mrs. Little Paws."

"Alfarr, I love you and all, but let Yang make the bad puns." Ruby says.

Alfarr chuckles. "Okay. For you. Now who else?"

"That is everyone." Ruby says.

"Ok, but can I try one last joke?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby sighs. "Okay, what is it?"

"Is May's going to be named Owl Capone?" Alfarr asks.

Carby suddenly jumps on his head and starts knocking on him with his paw. "Go get him, Carby! Beat his bad jokes out of there!" Velvet cheers a bit away.

"What? I thought it was clever." Yang says.

May shakes her head. "I am not naming mine after a mobster. Besides, it's a strong lookout this one is."

"Can someone help Weiss? She is bleeding on the table." Blake says.

"I got it." Alfarr said moving over with a towel as Carby taps his foot on his head now with a disapproving look.

"Carby, law off." Alfarr says getting a chair and sits in front of Weiss before starting to doctor her finger.

Weiss sighs. "Well, …at least we're learning. Don't poke yourself."

"Let me help." Alfarr says as he starts helping her learn to sew.

Ruby smiles. "It is going to be like this after the whole thing?"

"So Ruby, you notice the old scar on Alfarr's lower stomach while you bathed together?" Coco asks.

Ruby nods. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"Oh, that old thing. Well when I was a kid, a bobcat snuck into the city. It attacked me when I was feeding the wolves." Alfarr says.

"Oh my god, it bit you?" May asks.

"Bit nothing, it tried to eat me." Alfarr says.

"But the scar…" Ruby tried to say.

"It did it in the wolf's stable. You can imagine how the pack took this." Alfarr says.

Yang sighs in relief. "So how long were you bedridden?"

"Quite a while. A few of the wolves themselves never left my side." Alfarr says.

"Aw, that's sweet. So I'm guessing you tried to get out of bed at the same time huh?" May asks.

"No. It really messed up my leg." Alfarr says.

May grins. "So…you wanted to get moving."

"Mostly I was in pain. So suspected I would never walk again." Alfarr says.

Ruby tries to smile. "And you did."

"Yeah, about seven months later." Alfarr says.

"Ouch. Any other injuries like that?" Coco asks.

"No." Alfarr says.

"Wel, there was the sword shards." Yang points out.

"Yeah, but they never made me unable to walk." Alfarr says.

"But you were out of it for like a week." Coco said.

"Still, that bobcat still did worse in my opinion." Alfarr says.

Coco shrugs. "So…who are you going to shower with next? Weiss there who still holding onto your hand?"

"Coco, please." Alfarr requests helping Weiss.

Coco sighs and moves over and starts to help. "This much for a prick."

"You know you all can help each other." Alfarr says.

"Eh, we figure doing our own really helps ourselves." Yang said dismissively.

"We are going to be a family Yang. Family helps and loves each other." Alfarr says as he stops helping Weiss as she leans onto him.

Weiss sighs. "And gives them some space. Now I know that's hard for you Yang, but bear with it." She said smirking.

"So you going to even start on yours Yang?" Reese asks.

Yang shakes her head. "Maybe later. When are we going to get a relaxing time like this again?"

* * *

"Oh that is cute." Cinder says as Emerald told her what they were up to.

Emerald sighs. "Well I know what you are at least."

"Well, shall we do what they are doing?" Cinder says smirking.

Emerald rolls her eyes and holds up two bags. "I knew you were going to ask that."

"So you finally accept your fate in him being your lover huh?" Cinder asks.

Emerald frowns. "Still on the fence." She said tossing a bag to her.

"Oh admit it, you find him attractive." Cinder says.

Emerald sighs. "Yes. Now can we just get this started?"

"What are you making?" Cinder asks.

Emerald shrugs. "A fox as well though my colors."

"A green fox huh." Cinder teases.

Emerald frowns. "Shut up."

"It's cute as your lover is also a fox. Speaking of which, did he notice you?" Cinder asks.

Emerald sighs. "I don't know if he noticed the change or not. It's hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes."

"Well he is cunning like a fox." Mercury says looking like he was wrapping a present to send to the farm girl.

Emerald smirks. "What are you sending, a little pup?"

"I'm not cruel to animals." Mercury says.

"He is sending her a teddy bear." Cinder says.

Mercury chuckles. "Aw, who's a softy?"

"The girl who will make a stuffed animal for her soon to be lover." Mercury says getting up.

Emerald growls at that point.

Cinder smiles. "Oh calm down. At least we are going to be at peace soon enough."

"…do you know how to sew?" Emerald asks.

Cinder chuckles. "Never sewn in your life did you?"

"No…" Emerald stops and looks to the farm boy of the team.

Cinder smiles. "I'll teach you. Now then, let's begin. I'm sure boy toy here wants to deliver his present."

* * *

Alfarr takes a deep breath, looking out as it had been a week and no one from Cinder's group had come for him unlike what he expected. "Morning Mr. Fluff Tail." Alfarr says to the stuffed fox.

Mr. Fluff Tail just sits there unmoving.

Alfarr was about to walk past when he notices a green stuffed fox and a red and black phoenix stuffed animal. "Hello."

The green fox sits up and waves at him.

Alfarr looks around before he reaches and finds something unseen. "I found someone." Alfarr says.

Emerald appeared frowning. "You found my breast." She said blushing.

"Sorry about that." Alfarr says before bringing her into a hug. "So what are those two about?"

Emerald sighs and looks away slightly. "I bet you felt that little change in the air when you were all making the animals."

"So I take it this is your way of saying you have feelings?" Alfarr asks before picking her up like a bride.

Emerald blushes harder and picks up the phoenix and makes it waves its wings in his view.

"The phoenix is Cinder and you are the green fox, aren't you?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald raises an eyebrow as she rearranges the stuffed animals so his fox was curled up around the green fox and phoenix.

Alfarr says nothing else and just kisses Emerald. Emerald goes wide eyed a bit before falling into it and kisses as she tries to hang onto him. Alfarr walks to his bed and lays her down on it before joining her. "So what made you decide to come out of your shell?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald sighs. "Your girl spouting so many things about you. I was getting tired of it, but at least I knew what you were like."

"So like Cinder, you will also be my wife?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "Why do you think I arranged the animals that way?"

"Just confirming." Alfarr says holding her against his bare chest.

Emerald blushes and looks away. "When did you start accepting? You really tried and push away Cinder a long time ago."

"She twisted my arms several ways and said you were included on any future plans and not to mention that." Alfarr says not letting her go.

Emerald sighs. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Does Cinder know I killed number seven of your organization?" Alfarr asks to her shock.

Emerald blinks surprise at him. "You got him?"

"He is dead. I even took his visor as a trophy." Alfarr says as she unconsciously pressed her chest against him.

Emerald still blinks. "But…how? Even we would have a hard time with him."

"Simple, Cinder told me about he relied heavily on his aura's unusual high defensive properties so I tracked down bullets that pierced aura like it wasn't there. Those were quite expensive on the black-market. I then disabled him with three then stuck the barrel of the revolver in front of his eye and shot him." Alfarr explained.

Emerald still blinks. "Wow."

"So what about you?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald sighs. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think about all of this?" Alfarr says resting his head on her shoulder.

Emerald watches him. "Which one? You or the seventh fighter?"

"Both." Alfarr says rubbing her back.

Emerald sighs. "You're really great, okay?"

"And now?" Alfarr asks before kissing her.

Emerald relaxes into the kiss before pulling back a bit. "Still great."

"So this is your way to propose huh? I must say, I kind of like it." Alfarr says before kissing her neck.

Emerald held back a sharp moan and just lets him kiss her neck. "Glad you do."

"So how is Cinder planning this, we marrying in secret with my clan?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald frowns. "Cinder hates that she can't marry normally. So yeah."

"So how are you with cold weather?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald shrugs. "No idea."

"Well, you will find out soon I think." Alfarr says before kissing her again.

Emerald this time doesn't resist and follows through before pulling back a little. "Don't you want to save this for Cinder?"

"You are included as well, aren't you green fox?" Alfarr teases.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "Oh brother."

"Don't you mean lover?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald hits his side. "Shut up."

"No. We foxes love to talk." Alfarr says.

Emerald sighs and leans her head on him. "I can't believe you are attractive enough."

"What can I say? Women attracted to a sensitive guy who is also tough." Alfarr says.

Emerald pushes his forehead.

"Am I wrong?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "No, you're just an idiot at times."

"Says the girl who is in my bed with me." Alfarr says.

Emerald hits his side with more force this time.

"So what is those two stuffed animals' names?" Alfarr asks running a hand through her hair.

Emerald shrugs. "Never bothered."

"Come on Emerald, what is her name?" Alfarr says before playfully biting her collar bone.

Emerald bites back a moan. "Mrs. Trick."

"Oh, so you're my Mrs. Trick huh?" Alfarr asks before just holding her.

Emerald scoffs. "It's better than Cinder calling hers Mrs. Pyre."

"I'm not saying anything against it." Alfarr says resting against her.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "So…you're afraid of them, but yet you know how to make them blush."

"I am cautious and know when to retreat. Also I am a good pickpocket." Alfarr says holding up one of her guns into her view.

Emerald frowns as she tries to grab it but he holds it out of her reach. "Give me."

"A question first." Alfarr says.

Emerald huffs. "What?"

"How do you like to be held?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald watches him before sighing. "As long as you are not doing anything crazy."

"So this good?" Alfarr asks wrapping his arms around her lower back.

Emerald nods. "Good enough."

"So how long are you staying?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald sighs. "As long as you want. Cinder told me that I have to leave you happy and it's not that big one. She said that's not allowed."

"I have to get into the shower. You want to talk in the bathroom?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald blushes. "Sure. What about?"

"About?" Alfarr asks giving back her weapon as she follows him.

Emerald snatches her gun back. "You were the one who wanted to talk."

"Tell me some finer details about you. Like what you like to eat, drink, etc." Alfarr says starting to strip in the bathroom.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. You will be my lover and wife so I have to make you happy." Alfarr says.

Emerald scoffs. "Didn't sound like it from your conversations with everyone else."

Alfarr stops and turns to her naked. "Emerald you don't have to put up walls." Alfarr says.

Emerald quickly turns her head and tries to block him with her hands. "Okay, too much buddy."

"I'm the one who should be embarrassed. Now come on." Alfarr says walking up and hugs her like he did in bed.

Emerald still blushes heavily. "You can let go and head to the bathroom."

"We are in the bathroom. You followed me in." Alfarr says.

Emerald growls. "I'm not the one placing walls here."

"Talk to me. What has you so defensive?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald huffs. "What do you think?"

"Emerald, talk to me." Alfarr says rubbing her back.

Emerald frowns and looks to him. "Look at us. We're wanted criminals so this isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is. But if you want to disappear for a bit, have Cinder take you to my village." Alfarr says.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "Free huh?"

"My people won't hound you." Alfarr says.

Emerald nods very slowly. "Right. Me walking into a big village that is very skilled in the art of warfare."

"If you give them a letter I write, then they won't." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Emerald frowns before pushing him off a bit. "See. Couldn't go in with Cinder alone."

"Cinder didn't make the best impression last time using our own laws against us tends to do that, but we don't hold grudges over that. Hurting our people well…" Alfarr stops and his eyes become fox like. "That is a different story." Alfarr finishes.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I have a bone to pick with the organization you are technically a part of. But I don't plan to kill you or Cinder." Alfarr says before holding her close.

Emerald smiles a bit. "And boy toy?"

"I hear he has a country girl he wants to woo." Alfarr says.

Emerald nods. "Already got her a stuffed teddy bear too."

"Whoa, she must have gotten him to fall badly." Alfarr says.

Emerald shrugs. "It's not much by my standards."

"Why? Because you fell for me the one who you were either originally supposed to kill or gain control over?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald grumbles. "I wish I can use my guns on you."

"Only thing stopping you is yourself." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Emerald tightly hugs him as she kisses him back before pulling away a little. "Let me get undressed. You get in the shower."

"Oh you want to join?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald pokes his chest. "Just get in."

"As you wish." Alfarr says.

Emerald huffs as he heads into the shower and she starts undressing. "Unbelievable." She mutters and walks into the shower with him. "Count yourself lucky."

"I do." Alfarr says turning to give her a good look.

Emerald raises an eyebrow as she crosses her arms. "Yeah, get a good look."

"So what do you think?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "Average."

"Oh I see." Alfarr says moving up and wraps his arms around her.

Emerald sighs and hugs him back. "Just promise you really won't do anything crazy."

"I won't." Alfarr says holding her and leans on her where she could see his smile.

Emerald shakes her head. "Promise?"

"I swear it if I can help it." Alfarr says petting her head.

Emerald sighs and hugs him tighter. "Good. Because I certainly don't want to face Cinder when she's mad."

"So you know what I expect from a lover right?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald nods. "Cinder mentioned it. Yes. At least we all die happy."

"Wait what?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "Aren't we all supposed to have a child?"

"Why do you mention dying?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald tilts her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"At least we all die happy. That is what you said." Alfarr says.

Emerald sighs. "We are not going to have much to go to in this world after all this. The only place we got is with from now on. So…die happy."

"You really think Cinder will be satisfied being a mother and a family woman?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald scoffs. "Oh yeah. She's waiting to slow down and just relax."

"Now I know you lying. Cinder wants to control. Have her own kingdom. Maybe even rule the world." Alfarr says.

Emerald smiles a bit. "With your lifestyle, that's not far off."

"It is possible all the kingdoms are reeling and cut off from contacting each other." Alfarr says.

Emerald coughs a little. "Yeah."

"Come on. I'll wash your back if you wash mine." Alfarr offers.

Emerald sighs. "Fine. Turn around."

Alfarr nods and complies with her.


	46. Chapter 46: The Sea Queen

Yang snores loudly as she rested in her chair as her lioness stuffed animal laid on her head. "Don't you do it…that's my cake." She said sleepily as she swings an arm around.

"Oh, but I want to feed it to you my lioness." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

Yang chuckles sleepily. "My lion. Give me my cake. I'm starving. Look at me…I'm fat." She said reaching out for him.

"No, you're as skinny as can be and I am a fox." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles pervertly. "So…want to lay down fox? I got some dessert for you too."

"Oh, Yang. What about the cubs? Here they come like a rushing river." Alfarr says smirking.

Yang holds up her arms. "Kids. Stop. Mommy is a bit tired right now." She said before snoring out loud again.

Alfarr smiles as he leans down and kisses her open mouth.

Yang snorts. "Huh? Wha…?" She opens her eyes slowly and stops at the sight of Alfarr. "Alfarr. Of course."

"So how were the cubs?" Alfarr asks smirking knowingly.

Yang frowns. "Shut up."

"You will make a good mother eventually when you have kids." Alfarr says.

Yang stares at him before smiling. "So you say. We'll see soon enough. For now, how long was I out?"

"Why don't you ask this one?" Alfarr asks grabbing the lioness off her head and has it face her.

Yang rolls her eyes. "The others, where are they?"

"Out. It is just you, me, and…what is her name?" Alfarr asks pointing to the stuffed animal.

Yang smiles. "It's Mrs. Claws."

"You, me, and Mrs. Claws here." Alfarr says.

Yang hums. "So what do you want to do? I got a few things in mind."

"Well, we are alone…how about we go on a date?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles and stands up and stretches. "Sure. Let's go. Been wanting to see how the repairs are going anyway."

"One moment. Going to put Mrs. Claws with her husband." Alfarr says walking towards his room.

Yang giggles. "Husband? More like horny lover."

"Could I make a little wedding band for her?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles. "Maybe something like a bow and he can have a scarf."

"Alright." Alfarr says before disappearing down the hall.

Yang sighs and sits down again. "At least he's still around."

"I'm back. Now where should we go?" Alfarr says leaning down to her.

Yang chuckles. "Well…there's a nice cafe in town that was just finished. Want to grab something and take a small walk?"

"I would carry you the whole way if you asked." Alfarr says.

Yang just holds out her arms.

"Bridal or on my back?" Alfarr asks cheekily.

Yang smiles. "Bridal…not yet. Carry me my steed."

Alfarr nods and lets her climb on.

Yang chuckles and wraps her arms around him. "Onward." She proclaims pointing forward.

"As you wish." Alfarr says starting to walk.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Cinder asks.

Emerald sighs. "Refreshing and he gets it." She said sitting down.

"Oh, you did him already then or you waiting?" Mercury asks.

Emerald just throws a rock at him and hits him in the head and sends him down.

"Well?" Cinder asks smirking.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "I didn't do him."

"Ok…so he offers his home back in the village for us to hide out in?" Cinder asks.

Emerald scoffs. "Only if he sends the letter or we will be attacked. Seems you left a nasty impression."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. No one was hurt." Cinder says confidently as Emerald gives her a letter.

"And yet they hate you and will attack on sight." Emerald points out.

"Oh, are they still sore over using their laws against them?" Cinder says taking the letter.

Emerald nods. "If you want him and to be in that village…follow his rules from now on."

"You coming with us Mercury or you staying undercover here?" Cinder asks.

"Undercover." He said checking on his package.

"Pack your bags. Emerald, we are off to the cold climate of Avalon." Cinder says.

Emerald waves a finger in the air. "Woo hoo."

"Remind me, do you like wolves and seafood?" Cinder asks.

Emerald blinks confused as to why she would ask that.

"Well?" Cinder asks.

Emerald shrugs. "They're fine."

"Well, you are going to see a lot of them. Alfarr's family raises wolves and the sea life is huge. I am talking crabs the size of cars and shrimp five to six feet long average." Cinder says.

They both look to her surprised.

"It is all true." Cinder says.

* * *

"Listen up, we got a new mission. Not as huntsmen, but as blade members." Qrow says to the entire task force.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Okay…what is it?"

"Ok. Recently, we got these diagrams from Ironwood in Atlas." Qrow says as what looks to be mini-communication tower diagrams appear on the screen. "The towers are still down so we are going to start setting up mini towers to start reconnecting the kingdoms little by little. These towers don't have the range or power of the originals, but will bring the system back online throughout a city." Qrow says.

"Do we have to build it by tiny pieces?" Sun asks.

"The towers are basically built, but five need to be placed in specific places to get full coverage over the Vale. We are dividing into teams to install them. Four out of the five will be on or outside the walls. We will be guarding each one of the sites from the grimm or inside the city's walls. Just guard it so nothing happens to the towers." Qrow says.

"And the next part is that if any of the technicians were hurt or scratch, the mission is a failed." Reese said looking slightly bored over guarding.

"Alright. Shape up all of you. This is serious. These mini towers are the first step on the way to restoring communications. So if you want to talk to your families with your scrolls, then take this like a do or die mission." Winter says with authority.

"Let's get to it." Octavia says looking to Sun letting him know what she expects.

Sun holds up his hands. "I'll make sure those things stay up." He said in defense.

"So who is assigned where?" Ruby asks.

"Alright. We have decided to divide up the members into five teams. Dakon, you are in charge of Alpha. Your team will be in a hotspot of grimm. Rebecca, Yang, Alfarr, Nebula, Coco, and Roy, you are with him." Winter says.

They all nod and get up and collect their things. "Where to?" Dakon asks.

"You're heading for the forest that Beacon used for entrance exams." Qrow informs.

"Beta will be lead by Jaune." Winter starts as Alpha heads out.

Alfarr yawns. "So…get a lay of the land and see where we can be set up?"

"Rebecca, Nebula, and Alfarr, you three will be long range support. Coco, you will be mid-range suppression. Yang and Roy, you are with me on frontline fighting." Dakon instructs.

"Got it." They said.

* * *

"We have only had Nevermores, Boarbatusk, and a few Ursa. When they said hot zone, I thought we would have more to deal with." Rebecca says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? I can get a few on our side and do some long range watch."

"I was expecting a Death Stalker or King Taijitu. This though isn't a hot zone." Rebecca says.

Coco huffs. "And if this is what Qrow calls a hot zone, what's a danger zone?"

"…anyone else thinks it is a little too peaceful and odd we haven't even seen a beowulf?" Alfarr suddenly asks.

They all look around. "That is supposed to be around this area anyway. Where is it?" Nebula asks.

"The most common grimm of this kingdom and yet none are here." Alfarr says suspiciously.

"Maybe something for them and these guys took over." Rebecca suggested.

"These guys are too weak for that and grimm don't fight each other unless forced to. Either they are planning a blitz smartly or something is up." Alfarr says.

"We got no movement." Dakon says using his semblance as even he was starting to be weirded out.

Alfarr sighs. "Where is the mini-transmitter supposed to be placed?"

"Twenty feet behind you." Rebecca says.

Alfarr hums. "The most common grimm and, based on the types here, one of the strongest around and they are all gone. Can I see someone's handgun?"

"What are you thinking?" Rebecca asks as Alfarr pulls out her revolver.

Alfarr sighs and aims at the toughest type and fires and sends it down before it starts disintegrating. "There you go. Can take down a group of these easy with just a regular machine gun. Not yours Coco. But like the ones the regular soldiers in the army uses. Which means this place just became an easy game perseveration. Just need to find the rangers around here and see what they are up to."

"You thinking of going scouting?" Coco asks.

"Dakon, should I?" Alfarr calls.

Dakon sighs. "Alright. Can you hold out on your own with…never mind. Just go and give my sister her gun back." Alfarr hands her revolver back to her and starts walking. "Rebecca, cover his six." Dakon calls.

Rebecca gives a salute before heading out and trying to catch up.

"So I hear you seeing Neptune." Alfarr says as they walk through the forest watching carefully.

Rebecca smiles. "He's a nice guy."

"Your brother happy about it or he too into Arslan to notice?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca chuckles. "Why do you think he's so commanding right now?"

"Trying to impress her…he knows she would probably say yes if he asked her outright?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca smirks. "Did you with your girls?"

"Oh heck no. Coco and Ruby made their move on me together. After that, it was mostly Coco that brought them together." Alfarr says before signaling her to stop.

Rebecca immediately stops and looks around. "What is it?"

"Something isn't right." Alfarr says starting to crawl.

Rebecca gets down to his level. "Too quiet." She realized.

"Bingo." Alfarr says as they move up, but stops seeing some armored troopers patrolling.

Rebecca groans. "Great. No wonder there are nearly any grimm around. All right, let's see what we got." She said taking out her binoculars.

"They seem to be guarding that cave." Alfarr says.

Rebecca nods. "And heavily armed. Enough to take on this whole forest and hold for a few years."

"We radioing this in or we taking them out?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "And if they are one pickaxe strike away from something?"

"That is why I am ask…hello." Alfarr says seeing someone come out.

Rebecca tries to look closer. "Now who are you?"

"What is taking so long?" He asks.

"We don't know. The researcher from Beacon is still working." The soldier says.

"Well tell him to hurry it up." The man orders.

"We taking them out?" Alfarr whispers to Rebecca.

Rebecca looks around. "We may have to. We'll work our way around behind those crates and see if we can get into the cave."

"What about those manning the heavy machine gun turrets?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca sighs. "Still working on it."

"Let's go." Alfarr says withdrawing a katana and his revolver.

Rebecca smiles and follows him low as they get behind the crates. "I thought you had two swords?" She whispered.

"I do, but this is for range and melee." Alfarr whispers.

Rebecca hums as she peeks around and still sees the many guards walking around. "See a way into the mine?"

"Doesn't look like a mine…I think this might be the same cave Jaune told me about from when he took the Beacon entrance exam." Alfarr whispers seeing the damage.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "Still…a way in?"

"A Death Stalker burst out of that chasing him and Pyrrha." Alfarr whispers as he toss a rock to the other side and immediately everyone pointed their weapons that way.

One slowly moves over and keeps looking around before looking to everyone else and shrugs.

"Another piece must have fallen off." One of the troopers says none of them noticing the two that slipped by.

Rebecca smiles and keeps following low. "Not bad."

"They are too well trained and jumpy." Alfarr says.

Rebecca chuckles. "I wonder what happens if we send a beowulf out there at our command."

"They would have known something was up. Lately, I have noticed that the grimm I brand seem to get a little stronger and their eyes it's like a flame is coming out of them. I don't know what is up." Alfarr says sounding concerned.

Rebecca shrugs. "Maybe it's you leading them."

"It's never been that way. Even when I give commands. I am legitly worried." Alfarr says.

Rebecca hums. "We'll figure it out. Just need to figure this out first."

"You guys haven't noticed the looks I have been getting lately from the law enforcement have you?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca sighs. "I was hoping you didn't notice those."

"The look of fear and suspicion, but also they are following me a lot." Alfarr says.

Rebecca shakes her head. "We'll see what we can do."

"I know it is because of my powers." Alfarr says.

Rebecca smiles. "And we're friends. Friends help each other."

"I think I will get out of the public eye for a bit." Alfarr says sounding unsure.

Rebecca shakes her head. "That makes things worse."

"I mean taking more jobs with exterminating grimm. I don't know." Alfarr says.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm more of a hunter, not a glory seeker." Alfarr says.

Rebecca sighs. "I mean…is it really what you want to do? Now just showing there is nothing to fear."

"There is always going to be fear and it's gotten worse since someone let it slip I have faunus blood. They are looking for a reason to hate." Alfarr says.

Rebecca smiles. "I don't. And we don't as well."

"I know, but the police have been. I caught one with a ticket booklet out just following me, looking to write a ticket." Alfarr says.

Rebecca sighs. "Racist assholes."

"Yeah. They are who I want to get away from…and unlike the rest of you, I haven't checked up on my village." Alfarr says.

Rebecca stops. "You want to head back?"

"I won't deny I am worried, but I will wait till we have Vale secure before I even think of…" Alfarr stops and slashes his sword to the side, sending blood flying.

Rebecca frowns. "They might hear that."

"They know we are here now." Alfarr says and she sees a heavily injured armored trooper.

Rebecca frowns. "We better hurry up then."

"He's foaming at the mouth." Alfarr says confused.

Rebecca looks closer. "Looks like cyanide. Why this guy?"

"Cyanide?" Alfarr asks still confused.

Rebecca nods. "Very dangerous to humans and faunus. Quickest way to kill you if you have a high metabolism."

"So it is suicide?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca sighs. "Yeah. Sad way to go."

"Then they are pathetic." Alfarr says walking past, no longer in a good mood, reminding her what they were told about his father.

Rebecca watches him carefully. "It also means you go out alone."

"Let's move in. There has to be somet…" Alfarr stopped dead and feels like his heart seized up when he saw a statue he recognized all too well.

"Alfarr?" Rebecca asks confused.

"It's Leviathan." Alfarr says.

Rebecca blinks and looks to the statue of a long snake-like dragon. "Whoa."

"Rebecca, no matter what happens we can't let them have that. He is a guardian of water one of the strongest." Alfarr says.

Rebecca nods. "But if we need to be tested, who would go? You?"

"I don't care, but I refuse to give it to these people." Alfarr says.

Rebecca frowns a bit as she keeps following him as she thinks of what to do when they find the materia.

As they get closer, they see someone fiddling with a door with several glowing runes. "Doesn't he look familiar?" Alfarr whispers.

Rebecca nods as she takes out her revolver. "You get the guards, I'll get him?"

"Who is he?" Alfarr whispers sheathing his katana and his revolver and bringing out the bow.

Rebecca huffs. "Our researcher. The one you kicked out. I think it's time to end this."

"No scoping." Alfarr says loosing the arrow at the guard.

Rebecca nods and quickly walks to the researcher as Alfarr takes down the guards that were about to look at her before she reaches the researcher and pokes her gun in his back. "Yeah, you know that is. Hands up!" She calls out as Alfarr kills the last one and the researcher stops and slowly brings his hands up.

"What next?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca frowns. "Grab the materia…guardian…whatever form it is now. Where is it?" She asks poking the gun again.

"Behind the door." The researcher says.

Rebecca frowns as she grabs his hands and arms and pulls him away. "Alfarr, your turn."

"Let's see, ash and a stone statue of a man. Trial and error huh?" Alfarr asks looking over the door.

Rebecca nods as she ties up the researcher. "Can you open it?"

Alfarr walks up and sticks an open palm into the head of a sculpture of the Leviathan's head. "Leviathan, although open to the most difficult and powerful water guardians, likes the straightforward approach." Alfarr says as the color of the runes changed to ocean blue.

Rebecca smiles. "You take it. I'll see what I can do to hold them off."

"Whoa." Alfarr says dodging from gunfire with Rebecca who dragged the prisoner into cover.

"Thanks so much for getting the door for me." The man from earlier says before running through the door.

"Alfarr! After him. I'll hold off the grunts." Rebecca orders.

"Come with me. The door will slam shut soon." Alfarr calls letting some arrows fly.

Rebecca frowns and looks to the researcher. "Don't move!" She orders pointing at him with her gun before grabbing Alfarr and him by the collar and drags them off through the door as he kept firing at the soldiers coming at them before the door closes. "Where is he?" She asks looking around. "Whoa."

Alfarr looks to her gun, wondering if it was either held by magnetism or something else to do with her aura as she and the researcher stared at the interior of the temple made of what looks to be pure jade.

Rebecca sighs. "Alfarr, go find him and stop them. I'll see about this guy and make sure no one else comes through."

"How are you doing that?" Alfarr asks looking at the revolver in the air as the door slams and seals themselves.

"My trick, my secret. You want it, date me." Rebecca said smirking.

"I don't think Sun would appreciate that. So what is your semblance, magnetism like Pyrrha or something else?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca chuckles. "Not telling. Maybe after this."

"So an all jade temple not is very significant?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca blinks to the temple. "Actually…we never had this before and should we go after this guy before he gets the strongest creature there is?"

"No, but he is so powerful, some say he created the oceans." Alfarr says.

Rebecca taps her foot. "Then shouldn't we be the first to get him?"

"Be respectful. A temple like this should have security." Alfarr says.

Rebecca crosses her arms. "Alfarr, the guy would be so far ahead at this point and we just twiddle our thumbs until he comes at us with the guardian?"

"If he makes it there no problem, then we really should worry as no guards up to it means a super powerful defense at the end." Alfarr says gulping.

Rebecca points to the temple. "Then shouldn't we go now?"

"Yes, at a respectful pace. Not like we own the place." Alfarr stresses.

Rebecca nods and grabs the researcher's collar and drags him along. "Come on."

They proceeded slowly as they came to the first altar. "For those who believe, make a sacrifice to the king of the sea." Alfarr reads.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "Sacrifice huh? What kind?"

Alfarr looks around before taking his sword and revolver. "These." He said placing them on the altar before cutting his palm and lets the blood flow into the ceremonial bowl. The Leviathan statue's eyes start to shine an ocean blue before it actually slithers around them.

Rebecca steps closer to him. "Whoa. I'm guessing he didn't do any of this."

"No, he didn't." Alfarr says before the Leviathan statue opens its mouth to reveal a pure blue jewel with what looks like a typhoon inside of it.

Rebecca blinks. "A…jewel?"

"Must be very important." Alfarr says as he takes the jewel while being respectful.

Rebecca bows slightly to the statue. "So…onward?"

"Yes." Alfarr says getting his weapons back before seeing a few ceremonial outfits come out of the wall when the jewel glowed.

Rebecca looks to her own clothes. "You have to be kidding me."

Alfarr walks over and puts on the cloak and puts his own onto the stand.

Rebecca groans and takes off her duster before leaving it on the stands and puts on the cloak as well. "Are all old clothes like this?"

"Depends on the type." Alfarr says.

"What now?" Rebecca asks.

"We continue on." Alfarr says before the continue on the ocean themed jade temple. "Can this area have been underwater at one point?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Why would they build the temple further inland for a sea guardian?" Alfarr asks.

"Maybe throw them off." Rebecca suggested as she looks over her robe.

"What? Don't like it?" Alfarr asks.

Rebecca scratches at a sleeve. "And itchy."

"Just bare with it. These are ceremonial and nice thinking leaving him tied to the wall." Alfarr compliments.

Rebecca shrugs as she looks to the researcher still tied up a bit away and attached to a pillar. "Thanks. Now we just have to get this guy."

As they walked, torches they passed that were perfectly aligned started burning azure flames.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "Blue fire?"

"I think it is to see and for religious purposes." Alfarr says not sounding completely sure.

Rebecca sighs. "Do you think you can take him?"

"Don't you mean can we take him? We are in this together." Alfarr says.

Rebecca smiles. "I appreciate that, but it should be you getting this."

"We shall see if Leviathan accepts either of us." Alfarr says.

Rebecca sighs. "Can't believe we are getting this one huh?"

"I am talking myself out of leaving constantly as I don't think Leviathan should be disturbed." Alfarr says nervously.

Rebecca pushes him a bit forward. "Don't count yourself out of it yet."

Alfarr gulps as they hear gunshots.

Rebecca frowns. "Guess he isn't getting it anytime soon."

"The defense must be stopping him." Alfarr says not increasing his pace at all.

Rebecca looks around the walkway. "This place isn't half bad, though."

When they walk through the passage they see the man fighting mermen like warriors with seaweed-like hair wearing what looked like masks and a mix of gold and fin-like arrows, wielding what looked like golden colored dual spearhead like ends.

Rebecca frowns. "Do you think they will let us through?"

"They are guarding that huge pool." Alfarr says.

Rebecca looks behind the fighting and notices a large blue clear pool sunk into the ground behind them. "Huh. Maybe it's in there."

"Stop." Alfarr says as two more jumps out and blocks their path. "Bow and show respect. These are guardians." Alfarr instructs.

Rebecca gulps at the sight and slowly bows to them.

"Get on your knees to bow." Alfarr whispers before doing it and presenting the jewel, making them ease up quickly.

Rebecca eeps and quickly does as the guardians look closer at them. "Are you sure they will accept?" She whispered still looking down.

The guardians suddenly turned around and let out a call. Then, from seemingly nowhere, drums started beating.

Rebecca frowns a bit. "Can I stand up now?"

"Don't you dare if you want to live. Something is coming." Alfarr whispers quickly.

Rebecca sighs. "Can I at least look?"

"Yes." Alfarr says as the water started to swirl as something was disrupting the current.

Rebecca lifts her head up and stops at the sight of the pool. "Whoa."

"Prepare to hold your breath. We are going to get splashed." Alfarr says as the doorway behind them sealed itself with a jade door.

Rebecca goes wide eyed as she looks to the door and gulps. "Oh boy. This is going to suck."

As the waters churn more, suddenly the two that were fighting the man disengaged and stood to the side as four more of the four warriors joined them from the water.

Alfarr waited in in nervous silence as soon something burst from the pool sending large amounts of water everywhere. Alfarr and Rebecca held their breaths as the water overtook them while the man jumped up to a platform to avoid it.

"Heh, idiots." The man said waiting for whatever it was that might come out.

As the water receded, they all saw it was a huge blue and green sea serpent that floated there, peering over all who were there.

"Finally! The guardian comes out! Now where's your materia?!" The man calls out and the serpent looks to him sharply as Rebecca and Alfarr try to catch their breath.

The sea serpent looked at him as if it was gauging him, allowing Alfarr and Rebecca to see that it's stomach area looked like the night sky, filled with stars.

Rebecca coughs a bit. "Isn't that thing nicknamed for something?" She whispered.

"The lord of all waters, Leviathan." Alfarr whispers, holding out the jewel once more.

"Come on! Forget those brats! Give me your materia!" The man calls.

Leviathan stares at the man for a moment before suddenly shooting forward and bites him in half, killing him before he could even scream. His now severed arm landing in front of the two.

Rebecca blinks at the arm. "Well…that's unsurprising."

"He disrespected Leviathan." Alfarr says gulping as the great sea serpent chewed before leaning down to inspect them.

Rebecca eeps and bows down to not look at the creature. "What do we do now?"

Alfarr says nothing as he remained unmoving still holding out the jewel as Leviathan's tongue reached down and wrapped around the severed arm.

Leviathan studied them closely as its eyes scanned the ceremonial garments and then to the jewel before it moved back as if pondering.

Rebecca gulps. "Are we okay?" She whispered.

"Don't even breathe too much." Alfarr quickly whispered.

Rebecca eeps and stayed quiet at that point as Leviathan snaps its jaws at them before the guards moved towards them. "Alfarr?" Rebecca asks sharply.

Alfarr says nothing as one of the guards forcibly lowered his hood showing his pointed ears to all, then a feminine voice spoke. "How long has it been?"

Rebecca and Alfarr blink at the sound and looks around. "Up here son of my followers." She said as Leviathan seems to raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

Alfarr says nothing as Leviathan starts moving around a little more talking to herself. "How long has it been since someone has come to my temple? Millennials have past possibly. Has the world changed while I slept…yes, I sense those dark things very clearly now. So many."

Alfarr sighs in relief. "I am thankful you are safe."

"Hum…has this temple been lost to my followers?" Leviathan asks sharply.

Alfarr nods. "Yes. I'm sorry. But your temple has been defiled by the dark forces."

"I see…you who have shown proper respect. I shall accompany you for now. I grow tired of remaining in this one place. The ocean has even receded away from here." Leviathan says.

Alfarr nods slowly. "How shall we transport you?"

Leviathan says nothing before turning into energy and forming into a materia in front of him before integrating itself into him.

Rebecca sighs. "So…is it over?"

"Since this one also showed respect, you shall be graced with a contract with my servant. The other seven, you shall find suitable warriors for them to bond to." Leviathan's voice was heard echoing around the chamber as the eight turned into materia as well.

Rebecca blinks as the materias floats around her. "How do we transport these again when it's like this?"

"I will carry them." Alfarr says as a sea serpent tattoo appears, spiraling around his left arm.

Rebecca slightly pushes them away to him and one remains with her as it slowly enters her and the double bladed weapon appears on her hand. "We can go?"

"Yes…you'll have to deal with the rest outside the door." Alfarr says carrying the seven remaining materia.

Rebecca nods as she takes out her gun. "Just be ready to run."

"I will not be bound to a coward. Face them and destroy them!" Leviathan roared.

Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "Okay, shoot our way out it is." She said taking out her cowboy repeater. "Been wanting a shootout."

* * *

"So we gathered like you wanted sis. What is this about?" Dakon asks on the Resolute with the rest of the taskforce before Alfarr walks in with a dazed expression, carrying the materia.

"She's still making demands?" Rebecca asks grinning.

"They are all the same. Try and bond if you want. As for me, I am going to collapse on my bed." Alfarr says walking away after he sat all of them down gently.

"What happened to Alfarr?" Ruby asks looking at Rebecca suspiciously.

Rebecca sighs. "We had to deal with a god."

"Huh?" Dakon asks.

"He now has Leviathan bound to him." Rebecca says.

Weiss goes wide-eyed and quickly flips through the books. "Wait…Leviathan? Here. It is a…a creator of the oceans?" Weiss asks surprised.

"That she is. Alfarr has been a daze ever since he bonded with her. I think he is wondering if it really happened. Also looks like those affiliated with Cinder was there. The one that made it into the temple was eaten by her. Unlike all the times before, all the guardians were still active and the entire temple was made out of jade." Rebecca says.

"Her?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah. Leviathan spoke in a female voice." Rebecca says before Weiss looks between all of the girls. "So who is attempting and who is going to go see Alfarr after we are done?" Ruby asks as Oobleck was getting the location of the temple from Rebecca before she brings out the tied up prisoner.

May sighs and raises her hand. "I'll check him. You guys have fun." She said getting up and following Alfarr.

"So…um…who wants to try?" Yang asks.

Dakon sighs and holds up one. "I'll take it."

"Same." Came the murmurs as Emma, Jaune, Yatsuhashi, Scarlet, Sage and Bolin picked theirs.

The eight grab the materia before yelling out in pain.

* * *

Alfarr sighs as he throws off his shoes and socks before throwing himself onto the bed with a thud.

"So…how did it go?" May asks walking in.

Alfarr didn't respond as he just laid there face down.

May shakes her head before walking over and sits down on the bed near him. "So…made a new guardian and you are asleep, aren't you?"

Alfarr says nothing, but his right-hand raises up and lands on her leg.

May smiles and grabs his hand. "Please just tell me you are okay."

"I am questioning reality right now." Alfarr says.

May leans over and hugs him as best she could. "Well, I'm real."

"You are and quite cute." Alfarr says hoping she will lay down with him.

May giggles as she lays down with him. "Then just rest until morning. It's been a long day."

"In more ways than one…this is another reason to take a trip home." Alfarr says.

May looks worried. "What do you mean?"

Alfarr says nothing as he holds her.

May sighs. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"For a bit." Alfarr says putting his head on her shoulder.

May shakes her head. "But we don't want you to leave again."

"Come if you want to." Alfarr says before just falling asleep.

May kept looking at him worried. "I don't want to lose you."


	47. Chapter 47: Home Ritual

"So anyone notices that the police have been acting strangely lately?" Rebecca asks.

Dakon frowns as he looks a bit away to the police nearby. "Yep. They seem to be watching us more."

"Not you guys, mostly me." Sun says.

Reese huffs. "They seem to be watching those of the Faunus on our team more and more. Velvet, please tell me you aren't getting harassed."

"Maybe a little." Velvet admits.

Yang shakes her head. "Well, they shouldn't be that suspicious of you guys. I mean, you're still with us and working with us."

"It's because they are Faunus." Neptune says unhappily.

Ruby looks worried. "You think that's why Alfarr's leaving?"

"He told be he caught one following him with a ticket booklet out just waiting to write one." Rebecca says.

"Damn. The whole attack just made things worse." Blake said making sure her ears are covered.

"Yeah, but they were pretty bad before that as well. They tried to get me to pay to enter Vale the last time we rotated to Beacon. If Qrow wasn't there, something would have happened." Sun says.

"That might explain why the location of the marriage ceremony was moved to take place in Alfarr's home village." May said.

"I thought it was still undecided." Reese says.

"That's because of all the rejected permits to have a ceremony. Anywhere they requested was rejected." Weiss said.

"Even with your father. I didn't think anyone would risk getting on the Schnee bad side here in Vale." Blake says.

"Yeah, you should have seen it. Father nearly popped a blood vessel in anger." Weiss says nervously.

"Which means the only safe heaven is Alfarr's village. Vacuo and Mistral are still in tatters. Too much construction in Atlas from rebuilding. Finally, the law enforcement in Vale has been way out of line." Reese says.

"Considering its material law right now, that's a given." Ren points out.

"So is that what Winter was so mad about this morning?" Blake asks.

"Oh yeah. My sister is going straight to the council of Vale about this. Let's just say they are going to hear about everything." Weiss says.

"And maybe kick her out for being too loud and not enough money." Yang said offhandedly.

"You really think it will happen? It is the police mostly, not the council. In fact, they helped put our task force together. You think they are going to alienate a few of our members after our results and the fact we have been bringing in guardians?" Weiss asks.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "You think they can stop their forces with being racist assholes?"

"I don't know about that, but I can say someone's going to get cracked down on hard." Weiss says.

Ruby stayed worried. "But what about Alfarr? He's leaving because of all this. You think he would even bother coming back?"

"Ruby, he will come back. Besides, I am sure he wants to show his entire village the new one. After all, remember, it is one of the three they hold in such reverence." Yang says.

Ruby frowns. "But look at all this, you think he and the others will get such a warm welcome if we try and walk normally as possible here anymore?"

"I think not till after a little bit of a crackdown is done. Also, best wrap up any business you have left here as Ozpin is sending us to Minstrel soon. Who knows, maybe my brother will finally make his move." Reese says.

"Any reason why?" Dakon asks.

"Wants us to get over there and help as they are bringing up the communications in the city and can coordinate better." Rebecca says smirking at her brother's blush.

Dakon frowns. "So another protection mission. Guess it will be the layout as last time. When are we leaving?"

"Let's talk more about your love life." Rebecca says as some of the other girls get in on it.

Dakon frowns even more. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Come on, we all know you like Arslan." Yang says.

Arslan raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms as Dakon sputters.

"Come on Dakon, man up." Rebecca says pushing him forward.

Dakon glares at her before looking to Arslan blushing a bit. "Um…"

Arslan waits, tapping a finger on her arm.

Dakon gulps. "Wanttogoout?!" He asks quickly.

"Sure. You are buying on the first date for taking so long." Arslan says calmly.

Dakon kept blushing as he was frozen still.

"Finally." Reese says smirking as Sun puts an arm around Rebecca.

"Took your brother long enough." Sun said.

"Why do you think I did this kick in his pants?" Rebecca asks.

"Hey, where's Alfarr anyway? Or is he still sleeping?" Reese asks.

"…May is with him. Someone go make sure she hasn't had her way with him." Ruby says.

"I'm off." Coco said walking away.

"Use the bag if she misbehaves." Yang calls.

"Got it." Coco calls back.

* * *

"Should I kick open the door or open it?" Coco asks herself pondering the question.

"Come on Alfarr. Take it easy and just take it off." She heard May say inside.

Coco, hearing that, nearly brought out the minigun as she opened the door quickly.

May blinks to Coco as she helps Alfarr with his armor on his hand. "Hey, Coco. What's with the minigun?"

"A reminder to make sure you don't make a move like that." Coco says putting it away.

May smiles. "I'm not that sick. It's mostly talking with me and I plan Alfarr well. Look at him." She said looking at the tired Alfarr. "He's been this way since he woke up and no amount of food is helping."

Coco nods and walks over and pats the bed, signaling him to sit down.

Alfarr yawns and tries to get up and slowly walks over to the bed and sits down. "The whole dodging police is becoming tiring."

Coco says nothing and punches him in the gut, knocking him out and setting his head in her lap.

"Did you have to do that?" May asks leaning on the desk.

"Yes. The way he was, he would have just stayed awake and laid here. This way he actually sleeps." Coco says petting his head.

May shakes her head. "He really pushes himself, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He had his mind focused on it so much, he couldn't sleep and after hearing what they have been doing to our members, I am about ready to go kick down the police department's doors." Coco says.

May grins. "Want me there with you?"

"I said considering, but Ozpin wants us in Minstrel to help as they need help and we haven't help there yet." Coco says.

"So where did you learn that?" May asks.

"Oh, Atlas. One of his godmothers taught it to me last time I saw her." Coco says.

"And by that, you mean when we had to visit them with Alfarr's compass…come to think of it, has the compass been acting any different these days?" May asks.

"It seems less often to work. Makes me wonder if something is interfering with it. So you learned that spell yet?" Coco asks.

May shakes her head. "Not yet. Getting close, though."

"I don't think any of us have yet." Coco says.

May shrugs. "We'll get it soon enough. So…want to stay with him for now?" She asks smirking.

"Go and get some more work on that spell." Coco instructs.

May gives a hurt look. "Aw. But I wanted to stay with him."

"Train and learn the spell fully and maybe you will get bumped up past Reese." Coco says.

May shakes her head. "That will happen regardless after we marry."

"I won't let it until he is ready." Coco says sternly.

May sighs. "Fine. I'm going." She said walking out. "Later."

"Yeah, get that fine ass out of here." Coco teases.

May smirks. "You wish you can have it." She said shaking her butt a bit more.

"Oh, I will in due time. After all, I am the alpha here." Coco says.

May giggles and closes the door behind her.

"Now I will watch over you. So rest up." Coco says petting Alfarr's hair.

Alfarr mumbles in his sleep at that point.

Coco smiles and kisses his forehead.

* * *

"So you are off?" Yang asks holding Alfarr to herself.

Alfarr nods. "Have to. It's getting a bit too much here and we always have at least on officer watching this ship and us."

"Speaking of which, targeting him with a turret." Emma says.

"Don't. We don't want to give them a reason to get us. In fact, Alfarr's home is looking appealing right now." Coco said.

"I have to go anyways…there is something I must do by traditions to get ready for the wedding." Alfarr says.

Yang looks to him. "What is it?"

"I am not allowed to say." Alfarr says as she puts his head in between her breasts.

Ruby looks a bit worried. "It isn't anything that leads to you being hurt, does it?"

"It isn't something you need to worry about. I am more likely to get hurt from Yang doing this than it." Alfarr jokes.

Yang taps his head. "Shut up and enjoy."

"See." Alfarr jokes.

Yang shakes her head and smiles and hugs him tighter. "Like I said, enjoy."

"Ok Yang, let him go." Ruby says.

Yang grins. "Only if he gives all of you a hug and kiss goodbye."

"How are you getting home anyways?" Reese asks.

Alfarr smiles. "Boat. Might as well get there when I first got here."

"Sail? What? You sailing alone…you didn't really do that last time, did you?" Sun asks.

"Asks the one who stowed away to get here the first time." Alfarr says.

"Shut up." Sun said frowning a bit.

"That reminds me, I got to beat some of those bad habits out of you." Rebecca says pulling on his cheek.

Sun looks shocked as he tries to process it. "I…um…"

"Relax. I'm not sailing alone. I am catching a ride with a ship that the council is sending to my home to collect the crystal shipment they are paying for." Alfarr says.

"Lucky you." Blake said working on her Mrs. Little Paws.

"Oh sounds like someone is going to miss him more than the rest of us." Reese teases.

May grins. "Alfarr, one of your girls needs your attention."

"Talk to this one." Alfarr says pointing to Yang.

May smirks. "Yang, care to let him go so can give the attention to Blake that she deserves?"

"But I just got him." Yang fake whines.

Alfarr smiles and sits up. "Still my choice. Sorry Yang. But Blake needs me more right now."

"Ah. Ok. I will, but you have to give me attention later." Yang says.

Alfarr smirks. "How's this?" He asks before kissing her.

Yang smiled. "Keep that up when you get back, got it?" Yang instructs poking him with her right hand.

Alfarr chuckles. "Yeah, sure. Just be ready to do the same." He said getting up and moving to Blake. "And how's my big kitty cat?"

"What was that?" Blake asks not liking that name.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow before starting to scratch behind her cat ear with a finger. "So no to the pet name?"

"Try harder." Blake says trying not to purr.

Alfarr chuckles. "Well, what kind of pet name do you want?" He asks scratching with all fingers now.

"I won't give you the satisfaction." Blake says struggling.

"Oh and what if I scratch here?" Alfarr asks before scratching under her chin making her purr.

"Wow. Alfarr just made her purr like a cat." Weiss said pleasantly surprised.

"He knows how to use those fingers." Yang jokes.

Blake kept purring as she leans into the scratches. "Okay. My little kitty works." She said smiling as she leans on him and wraps her arms around him and goes for a full on kiss.

Ruby giggles. "He sure knows our weak spots."

May smirks. "Like yours is a cookie." She said as Carby waddles up to Ruby with a cookie bigger than him on his head.

"You were in my stash again, weren't you?" Ruby asks.

Carby shrugs. "Meep meep." He said giving her the cookie before jumping to her shoulder and nuzzles her cheek.

"I'm guessing Carby is in a loving mood as a certain someone is really treating us well." Reese said as Blake pulls away and looks a little drunk.

"I see the catnip came into play." Alfarr says as May notices the catnip on his fingers.

Blake giggles drunkenly. "You're…despicable." She said waving an arm around at him.

"No, I learn about my targets and use any advantage I can get." Alfarr says letting her lick his fingers.

"This might be more sexual than it needs to be." May said smirking at the ideas.

"Easy there Owl." Coco says as Blake holds Alfarr lovingly.

Blake giggles and looks up to him. "You better come back without a scratch or I'll give you new ones." She said smiling as she nuzzles him a bit.

"You can't get a scratch either." Alfarr says booping her nose.

Blake chuckles. "True. Now I think you have others to deal with and maybe play a few trap cards."

Reese chuckles as he lets go of Blake and moves to her. "You don't know my weakness." She said proudly.

Alfarr smirks and kisses her and grabs her hand before pulling away and leaving some keys behind in her hand and leaves her confused. "You be surprised at what the bad guys drop these days. That's the guy's car, checked out for anything, and seems he had a key to the skatepark for some reason."

"I already took those." Reese says.

Alfarr smiles. "That's my girl and now onto the biggest and knowledgeable one of the group in terms of a single subject." He said walking to May.

"And those are?" Coco asks.

"Coco, why are you sitting so far away?" Alfarr asks.

Coco hums. "Just want to see the show you are putting on."

"So what is Coco's weakness?" Blake asks smirking.

Alfarr sighs. "Honestly, no idea. She's still a mystery to me."

"That is right." Coco says smirking and looking away before not too long after she did someone started massaging her shoulder.

"Then again. That is what I want you to think." Alfarr says.

Coco groans. "Trickster."

"You know you love this." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

Coco tries to hit him but just ends up relaxing. "Yeah, I do."

"A goodbye kiss?" Alfarr whispers to her.

Coco smiles up at him and stands up and quickly hugs and kisses him. "Oh wait, what's Weiss?" Yang asks smirking at using it against her.

"If you keep asking, I will reveal yours Yang." Alfarr says.

Yang frowns. "You better not."

"Maybe I will." Alfarr says sticking out his tongue.

Weiss smiles. "Guys, what about me?"

Alfarr smiles and walks over to her. "What about you?" Alfarr asks leaning down to her.

Weiss smirks. "A kiss goodbye and my weakness, if you know it?"

"I won't tell." Alfarr whispers before wrapping her into a hug and lifts her up before kissing her.

Weiss giggles into the kiss as Yang raises an eyebrow. "I think uncle Qrow would make a princess joke here."

"I thought he was too busy with Winter." Alfarr jokes.

Yang chuckles. "Oh, he is and keeps getting hit over the head."

"Me next." Ruby says.

Alfarr rolls his eyes as he puts Weiss down and walks over to her and stands in front of her. "And what does one of my innocent girls want?"

"You to stay, but I will settle for a hug." Ruby says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "So I guess I can give this to Pyra and Carby." He said holding up a big cookie that he had to use both hands for as Carby and Pyra lift their heads up and drools at the sight.

"You…give it to them. Pyra has been very good lately." Ruby says.

Alfarr smiles. "Ruby, already being a good mother." He said tossing the cookie to both of them and they both caught it and chewed down on it. "Now your reward." He said before kissing her lightly.

"Thank you." Ruby says smiling.

"And what about me?" Reese asks.

Alfarr smirks. "You're getting greedy. I already gave you a gift and a kiss."

"Well, you skipped me." May said waving.

"Alright." Alfarr says walking over to May.

May smirks as she relaxes in her seat. "So…what's mine?"

Alfarr chuckles and picks her up out her seat before hugging and kissing her closely. "Hey, keep it PG rated." Coco warns.

Alfarr smiles as he rubs May's back as they kissed.

May giggles as they separate. "Geez, now I really want a room with you right now."

Coco clears her throat hearing that.

May sighs. "But…I guess we will have to wait until after the wedding and you better be ready to treat." She said poking his chest.

"I will see you all soon." Alfarr says letting go of May and pets Pyra's head as he walks by.

Pyra croaks and holds a piece of the cookie in his mouth at him.

"It's all your little guy. Now be good for you mommy ok?" Alfarr asks giving him a hug.

Pyra croaks and chomps down on the cookie as he nuzzles Alfarr.

"Good boy." Alfarr says rubbing his head once more before heading out.

Carby kept nibbling on his as he watches Alfarr leave. "Meep meep." He calls muffled.

"Watch out for Pyra." Alfarr says.

Carby gulps down his mouth full. "Meep." He said before nibbling again.

* * *

"Aren't you cold?" A sailor asks as he and Alfarr were on watch for the ship.

Alfarr shakes his head. "Not really. Grew up in the cold."

"It's as cold as Atlas here." The sailor says.

"It gets much colder." Alfarr says.

"Great." The sailor says before Alfarr blows the whistle to signal they had arrived.

"All right everyone. Up and about." The helmsman called out.

"Looks like I am home." Alfarr says as the mist starts to clear and the city comes into view.

"My word. Still amazing every time I see it." The sailor next to him said.

Alfarr says nothing as they docked at the improved dock. As he walks out, he sees two females in fur clothing that covers their entire bodies and makes it unable to tell who they are as they approach.

"You know, last time we checked, this was an old and poor style village." The tall one said.

"We just had no reason to flaunt our wealth, Cindy." Alfarr says recognizing the voice and not wanting to reveal the true identity of her.

Cinder giggles. "Well now you had to upgrade to handle all the transports and soon you will need an airfield."

"I assume this is my jewel as well?" Alfarr asks.

"Don't use that nickname." The smaller one said annoyed.

"Come on. We have someplace to go." Alfarr says wrapping an arm around both of them.

Emerald smiles. "So…what's the reason you're here?" She asks as he leads them along.

"Two reasons. One, I have to undergo a ritual to prepare for the wedding. Second, I ran into the people you were with. I got this." Alfarr says showing them his new guardian tattoo.

Cinder tilts her head. "What's that one?"

"Leviathan." Alfarr whispers to her.

Cinder goes a little wide-eyed. "How did you get that one to accept you?"

Alfarr sighs. "I will tell you later my little phoenix." Alfarr whispers to her as he leads them to his home.

Cinder smiles. "Little phoenix huh?"

"You did choose that as your stuffed animal." Alfarr says opening the door to the barn before going in to see the wolves.

Emerald smiles. "And what would you call me?"

"My trickster." Alfarr says as he lets the wolves out of their pens.

Emerald shakes her head as one of the wolves goes up to her and pants up to her. "Hey little guy, what are you up to?" Emerald asks patting its head.

The wolf barks and nuzzles its head into her hand.

"Come on everyone. We are going inside the house tonight." Alfarr says.

A round of barking came about as they all hurried out as Cinder chuckles. "Just like I remember. A bunch of kids at times."

"And the littlest one has taken a shine to Emerald." Alfarr says as Emerald was now on the ground being killed by the one she petted.

"Help me! I'm being killed over by the cute!" Emerald yells as she holds her arms up.

Alfarr whistles before walking over.

Emerald frowns as she tries to push the wolf away. "Alfarr!"

"Come here boy." Alfarr calls.

The wolf jumps off of Emerald and pads over to him and pants at him.

"Come you. Time to head in." Alfarr says helping Emerald up.

Emerald frowns as she tries to stay mad. "What's with your pets being sent inside?"

"I want them to keep you both warm while I get the heat going." Alfarr says.

Both of them blink at that.

"It's got to be freezing in the house." Alfarr says.

Cinder wraps her arms around Emerald. "I'm guessing the both of us won't do?"

"Don't you want to be covered with furry balls of love?" Alfarr teases, opening the door to the house while Emerald shivers in the cold.

Cinder giggles. "Or we could do with another warm body." She said leading Emerald along.

"But I will be tending the fire." Alfarr says closing the door behind them.

Cinder smirks. "Guess we will missing our hot body next to us to warm us up and maybe feel us for the second time. Such a loss."

"I will be there soon." Alfarr says starting to look around and pulls out a box of fire dust crystals.

Emerald shivers. "How did you stand living here for a year?"

"Oh, it was trying at times." Cinder says as Alfarr lights the fireplace with a crystal.

Alfarr sighs as the wolves crowd around the two. "So…under my cloak girls?" He asks smirking to them.

"Not warm enough. Keep tending to the fire." Cinder orders.

Alfarr shakes his head as he works on getting more fire from the fireplace. "I never was able to make a proper meal for you."

"Ok, that should be good." Emerald says lowering her hood.

Alfarr nods as he steps away from the fire. "Okay then. Let me see if I can find some rooms for you two to stay in and get them ready." He said walking off.

"Here, now." Cinder says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow to them. "My house. My rules."

"The wives." Cinder reminds.

Alfarr keeps looking to them before sighing. "Fine. Guess the rooms can wait." He said walking over to them and takes off his cloak. "At least this is different than the first time we were here." He said wrapping the cloak around them.

Emerald smiles and hugs him.

Alfarr chuckles as sits down near Cinder and lets Emerald sit onto his lap. "So…what would you two like for dinner?"

"Just some food hun." Cinder says as the two snuggle on him.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow to her. "Really? No big dinner like the giant crab for the first few days?"

"Let the crabs live for now…I noticed what looked like a drink and fruits on sale." Cinder says.

Alfarr nods. "Want something?"

"A few of all of it…and hot chocolate. I hear your people going crazy over it." Cinder says.

Alfarr smiles. "Blame my girls. They brought the choclate over and soon gave it to some shopkeepers and some of the elders. Now we have orders up the sky with this. At least they are happy with everything choclate. We have never found out about choclate before I came back with them."

"Oh, poor baby." Emerald teases.

Alfarr sighs. "You can use your own money. Yours is quite valuable here. Heck, five credits are worth like around ten gold coins here."

"So low for gold huh? A merchant could make a killing." Cinder says.

Alfarr shakes his head. "No. We actually have so much, it's almost useless to us beside currency."

"Idiot, that is what makes it so valuable." Cinder says bonking his head.

Alfarr hums as he closes his eyes and a wolf comes up behind him to rest his back against it. "You girls enjoy yourselves. I'll be here."

"Emerald, go on." Cinder says before pushing Emerald to kiss Alfarr.

Emerald rolls her eyes before moving closer to him on his lap and lightly kisses him and wakes him up a bit before he wraps his arms around her. Cinder giggles as she pets a wolf under his chin as Alfarr separates from the kiss. "What was that for?"

"For making up for lost time." Cinder says as there was a knock on the door.

Alfarr sighs and picks up Emerald and places her on Cinder's lap. "I'll get it." He said getting up and going to the door.

Cinder sighs. "I hope it isn't one of your family members." She said as Alfarr opens the door. "Fuck."

"Alfarr." Atlas says before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi, mother. Nice to see you." Alfarr says hugging her back.

Atlas chuckles. "Heard the wedding is about to take place. Doing the traditions back here?"

"You know I have to. Also, there are eight. One you know and another, you don't." Alfarr says letting her in.

Atlas hums. "And who's the eighth?"

"On the couch with the pack. I have to go buy some things. So go sit with them, ok?" Alfarr asks.

Atlas nods and walks over to them. "Buy whatever. If you need some coin, come to me."

"Alright." Alfarr says walking out the door and closes it behind him.

Cinder smiles as she holds Emerald in her lap as Altas sits nearby. "Hello. Been a while."

Atlas stops dead and the pack starts moving away from them.

"So…want to kill me now?" Cinder asks coyly as she wraps her coat around Emerald as she starts to sleep.

Alas growls before seemingly to calm down. "How did you do it?" Atlas asks.

Cinder smiles. "Acted my true self around him. He didn't mind after a bit of time…and body swapping one of his girls." She said smirking at the end.

"Remember, you hurt him in any way and they won't find your body." Atlas threatens.

Cinder sighs. "Not planning to. You try being discredited and a throwaway price for your board games and come talk to me."

"Remember, I raised Alfarr. In my opinion, he is my son, blood or no blood." Atlas says acting like a mother alpha wolf.

Cinder smirks. "The only time we hurt each other is either sparring or…well…the after wedding activities."

"So who is number eight?" Atlas says ignoring the last comment.

Cinder smiles and moves the coat a bit and shows Emerald sleeping away. "This one. Isn't she cute?"

"Powers and abilities now." Atlas says.

"She has illusion powers and not telling the rest." Cinder says.

Emerald moans in her sleep as she turns to Cinder and nuzzles her side.

"She misses Alfarr already." Cinder says smirking.

"You two…you are his enemies." Altas observed.

"Not anymore." Cinder says.

Atlas hums. "So will you turn on everyone?"

"No. They betrayed me, so I went to Alfarr. So how are the grimm Alfarr branded here working hard?" Cinder asks.

Atlas raises an eyebrow at her at that. "Fine."

"So fully under control the whole time?" Cinder asks.

Atlas slowly nods.

"So maybe his power doesn't have a range." Cinder says.

Atlas shakes her head. "I think not."

"What about the Beowulf, that mask turned blue?" Cinder asks.

"It is now bigger and more armored like an alpha, but it's lankier and a heck of a lot faster." Atlas says.

Cinder hums. "I see. So I guess it is part of the head guard and will take part in protecting the wedding here?"

"The wedding will be held here? I haven't heard anything about this." Atlas says.

Cinder sighs. "Sadly most of the nations are either still being built…or have problems with people who are faunas, in which you are counted among them, because of the attacks."

"I see. So since you are here, you should go through our traditions." Atlas says.

Cinder chuckles. "And that is?"

"A lot of things. Best prepare yourselves." Atlas says.

"Oh, I got a shock for you. Alfarr has Leviathan." Cinder, says sending Atlas into dead quiet.

"Oh, you have to be…!"


	48. Chapter 48: Deep Water Paint

"Back." Alfarr calls walking in with bags.

"What's this about Leviathan?!" Atlas yells in his face.

"Mom, groceries." Alfarr says.

Atlas flicks his forehead and takes the bags. "You are explaining everything and then going to the elders."

After putting everything away, Alfarr shows her his new summoning tattoo. "Tell me it isn't Leviathan." Alfarr says.

"It's the seal." Atlas says.

Alfarr nods. "Pretty much. So…how's the girls' traditions going?"

"We will need to get a little more paint to start." Atlas says.

Alfarr smiles. "I hate to be the others right now. They still need to come over and deal with their traditions."

"What traditions we talking about?" Emerald asks.

Alfarr grins. "Sorry. But I'm not allowed to say."

"Come on, what is the paint for?" Emerald asks.

"I guess we can tell you that. You see, for some rituals, we paint some designs on ourselves." Alfarr says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "What designs?"

"It differs for events and I won't say anymore." Alfarr says.

Emerald frowns. "We are not going to be naked are we?"

"Oh no." Atlas says.

"Be highly impractical in this weather." Alfarr adds.

Cinder smiles. "And the outfits…can we wear our own personal wedding dresses?"

"The seamstresses will see to you." Atlas says.

Cinder chuckles. "I'm just saying it because the others will want to wear their own."

"Don't worry about it." Alfarr says walking over and wraps an arm around her waist.

Cinder hums and looks to him. "So…how long would the ceremony take?"

"For you girls, shouldn't be more than a few hours each. For me, with this now…hours, maybe. I am unsure. Depends on what the elders decide." Alfarr says.

Cinder raises an eyebrow confused. "So you can't marry us all at once?"

"I thought you want to keep you two marriage to me a secret from the rest of the world?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smirks. "Let them talk. I'll take them on and I'll let them fear me."

"I mean from your former people." Alfarr says.

"Oh, them. Yeah, keep it secret until the day they are either dead or so broken they can't do anything." Cinder says.

Alfarr smiles. "Well, I think we can have it somewhere where we can move quickly enough."

"But, before that, you three need to go through the ritual." Atlas says as Emerald leans onto Alfarr.

Alfarr chuckles. "Want to teach them and everything?"

"Leave that to the ones conducting it. Now come on, time to see the elders." Atlas instructs.

Alfarr shakes his head. "And now becomes the toughest part, meeting high-ranking officials."

* * *

"So look at you." Cinder says looking at Emerald in her underwear after having been painted all over with symbols most relating to air as Cinder noticed.

Emerald frowns as she looks herself over. "We better be wearing some kind of dress. I'm not going out like this."

"I know what you mean." Cinder says wearing only her underwear as well with her own symbols painted on her.

Emerald sighs. "When do you think the others will arrive?"

"Weeks, maybe months and every moment living with Alfarr." Cinder whispers as the priestess kept chanting.

Emerald looks to her. "What do you think she's saying?"

"Chanting something about asking for purity and to bless the union. You, the regular stuff, you pray for a wedding." Cinder says.

Emerald huffs. "Ain't going to be that much purity by the end of this."

"She is asking us to get into the pool. We are to swim through the tunnel. It is supposed to purify us for the wedding." Cinder whispers before standing up.

Emerald sighs and stands up. "Let's get this over with. I like to be warm again near a fire."

Cinder nods before she and Emerald walked into the water, which to her surprise, wasn't cold.

"Let's go." Emerald said before trying to swim.

As they swam, Cinder and Emerald noticed the changes in the tunnel as it changed colors and through it, Cinder and Emerald felt lighter for some strange reason as without their knowledge, the paint was evaporating off them the further they went.

"How…much…farther?" Emerald pants as they tried to stay above the water in a little air pocket.

"I don't know." Cinder says taking a break as well.

Emerald coughs. "All this for us or all the girls?"

"I bet all of those who marry will go through this. Come on, time to continue." Cinder says.

Emerald nods and dives down with her again and continue to swim through the tunnel.

Soon they see the light and come up into a room made of jade and marble.

"So what now?" Emerald asks looking around.

"Let's get out for one." Cinder says getting out as Emerald noticed she had no paint on her anymore.

Emerald sighs and gets out as well and looks over herself. "Well, at least the paint is off."

"You feel lighter and well better than you have in a long time?" Cinder asks.

Emerald nods. "Feels like a deep tissue massage even."

"That is because of the cleansing ritual." Atlas says sitting on a chair.

Emerald stretches. "So what now?"

"You have been cleansed of your past sins. All you were before to us that was bad, is forgotten." Atlas says offering towels to them.

Emerald smiles a bit as she takes it and starts to wipe herself down. "Any more traditions?"

"A few, but a few are a feast, the traditional meeting of the family, etc." Atlas says.

Cinder smiles. "Great. So I'm guessing this was just for us."

"No. Alfarr is doing the male version and won't be home till late. The elders are doing more because he has Leviathan." Atlas explains handing Cinder the other towel.

Cinder smirks. "I'm guessing everyone will be nice to us or will they still hold resentment towards us?"

"That is what will happen. Now I have arranged for the seamstresses to see you early. I will be dealing with you while Alfarr's other godmother deals with his rituals." Atlas says.

Emerald smiles. "Yay. Let's get going."

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer?" Yang groans as she laid on the couch.

"Hard to say. We are helping where we can, but with the Minstrel council dead, everything is in chaos." Dakon says.

"Weiss, make time go faster." Yang calls.

"I can't do miracles." Weiss says annoyed as that was the tenth time she was asked that.

Ruby hums as she puts Carby on her head. "Carby, knock her out."

"Meep?" Carby asks playing innocent.

Ruby points at Yang. "Knock her out so she doesn't bother us."

"Meep?" Carby repeats.

Yang frowns at him. "You better not do anything."

"Meep." Carby says striking a pose.

Ruby hums and holds up Pyra. "Pyra, as your mother, I command you to bite your aunt's nose."

"Ruby no. We can not let him get a taste for human blood." Yang says with a hand on Pyra's nose.

Pyra croaks and tries to snap at her finger.

"Oh alright. Pyra, go get a cookie." Ruby says setting him down.

Pyra croaks and waddles off.

Blake sighs. "You think Alfarr's okay?"

"Carby is in good spirits, so I think he is fine." Yang says before Carby starts sticking his tongue out at them.

Ruby giggles. "Or maybe he's facing the taunting squad."

* * *

"It's been six months." Yang says relieved as they were leaving Minstrel. Gone was the old outfit except for her scarf. Yang now wore a more cowboy duster outfit and her hair was pulled into one long ponytail wrapped in cloth.

Ruby giggles as she skipped up. "Oh yeah. You think Alfarr will like how we changed?"

"So sis, been meaning to ask. Why did you trade away a skirt for a dress bottom when you outgrew your old skirt?" Yang asks looking at Ruby who now wore a more dress like a version of her old outfit with her hair grown a little longer.

Ruby smiles. "Simple, I thought it was time for a change and maybe a different style of movement since I grew up."

"I guess I'm not one to talk." Yang says putting on her cowboy hat.

Ruby giggles. "So what do you think? Would he like our new looks?"

"I'm sure he will." Yang says.

Blake smiles as she feeds Pyra who was now the size of a dog. "You think he would like mine?"

"I am sure he will." Yang says smiling.

* * *

"That is the last of them." Alfarr says stabbing the katana into the bird on the mountain road.

Cinder hums. "Still bummed we waited until they had their chance?"

"No." Alfarr says looking to the giant snake that Chevalier had slain with Cinder and Emerald's guardians.

Emerald smiles. "So…you're not bummed at all? You would wait until what we wanted?"

"Yeah. Besides, we just exterminated two major headaches and claimed this mountain pass for now." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "You know, I was wondering, where's the honeymoon spot?"

"Honeymoon?" Alfarr asks at the foreign concept.

Emerald leans over. "It's basically where the newlyweds go to enjoy their life. Usually a vacation spot. Does your village have anything like that?"

"No. I mean until a few years ago we didn't even really know if there was anything else out there. So where would we go that wasn't dangerous?" Alfarr asks holding her.

Cinder chuckles. "I mean like do you have a special building only for newlyweds that is in a safe spot or do you just go back home to live normally?"

"No…besides the hot spring." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums. "We have to fix that."

"Well with this, we can start expanding, even if a bit." Alfarr says.

Emerald smirks. "Do you think the others might have something?"

"I don't know." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Cinder leans over. "Where's mine?"

"Come over here and get it." Alfarr says.

Cinder giggles and hugs him before kissing him as Emerald taps her finger on his shoulder. "Do you think he can handle two at once?"

"I'm holding you both, aren't I?" Alfarr asks.

"What's next?" Cinder asks.

"Well, we got eggs for both the predators. I bet that we can sell them to a merchant and some rich person will either buy them to have an exotic pet or to eat." Alfarr says.

Emerald smiles. "Can we keep them?"

"…fine. You are my wives so I will allow it." Alfarr says after a pause and internal debate.

Cinder chuckles. "Thank you, honey."

'Where are we going to put them…can we even build an aviary?' Alfarr thinks.

Emerald grins. "I can't wait until these guys hatch."

"Let's go. It will storm in a few days." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "So…you feeling a bit happy we are with you in an unofficial marriage for now?"

"Not yet. Remember, you agreed to get married in secret after informing the other six?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder hums. "I did. But still, we are somewhat married after the trouble you went through…do you have to go through it again when the others come?"

"Oh no. They will have to do it, though." Alfarr says.

Emerald blinks. "Alfarr, why are you staying away from us when we try to sleep in the same bed with you? I mean it's not the wedding yet."

"Well, we will be sharing. All six others will be living with us." Alfarr says.

"But where is the question. Can your home actually hold all of us?" Cinder asks leaning on him.

"Yes, they were all made to hold entire families. Cousins, uncles, aunts, grandparents." Alfarr says.

"Oh, this is going to be a weird family reunion." Emerald jokes.

"So the rest will stay in the guest houses that have been built." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "But what about your room? You may need to accommodate more than two from now on."

"Oh hush you tease." Alfarr says.

Cinder gives a hurt look. "Aw. Don't you want both of us? After all we went through?"

Alfarr smirks and smacks her rear.

Cinder jumps and gives him a playful glare. "Oh, you are paying for that when we get back."

"Maybe I won't." Alfarr says letting go of Emerald.

Emerald smirks to him. "And me?"

"Vengeance shall be mine." Cinder says playfully glaring at her.

Emerald steps away. "All yours."

"Come on girls." Alfarr says.

Emerald giggles and quickly walks ahead. "Don't pounce him Cinder."

"Carry me." Cinder says.

Alfarr quickly picks her up and holds her in his arms. "Good enough?" He asks following.

"On your back." Cinder says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "You sure? I can carry you like this and you don't need to do anything."

"Don't second guess me." Cinder instructs.

Alfarr sighs. "Fine." He said putting her down. "Get on."

"Good husband." Cinder says.

Alfarr shakes his head as she gets on his back. "Don't pull. And don't think it would be a regular thing. I can't do this every day."

Cinder smirks evilly, hearing a challenge.

Alfarr shakes his head as he tries to follow Emerald. "How much do you girls love me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you to be mine." Cinder says before rubbing his ear as Emerald loads the eggs on a sled.

Alfarr looks to her. "What do you like?"

"Nuh uh, I am saving that for that night." Cinder says stroking his face.

Alfarr smiles more. "Well, you better bring your best."

Emerald chuckles. "Why do you keep stroking his face?"

"I like to tease him." Cinder simply says.

Alfarr smiles. "Well, I'm starting to love it. I would have kept slapping your hand away if we never got together like this."

"Oh, he cares Emerald." Cinder says as Emerald finishes loading the eggs and secures them.

Emerald grins. "Maybe I have to start something with him. You are stroking his face constantly so I should have one of my own."

"Slow down there. You have gotten more sexual since we arrived or were you just suppressing it?" Cinder asks.

"Can't concentrate on my illusions if I have this on my mind." Emerald said getting on the sled.

"Let's go." Alfarr says getting on the sled before it starts moving from the wolves pulling it.

Cinder giggles. "So…any dinner planned?"

* * *

"We have more shrimp." Alfarr says cooking the shrimp.

Cinder licks her lips. "Can't wait."

Emerald chuckles. "Didn't you say that you can't wait and were demanding him to feed you?"

"I want him to feed me. Literally, I want him to put the food in my mouth." Cinder says smirking before they hear an engine.

Alfarr sighs. "It's time. Getting way too close. Can't believe it's about time to have our new life."

"Emerald, let's head up. Alfarr, make extra." Cinder says.

Alfarr nods. "Short kiss goodbye?" He asks smirking.

"No time." Cinder says dragging a whining Emerald away while Alfarr laughs.

Alfarr sighs as he continues cooking and grabs more pots. "At least I will…" He stops as he hears the doors slam open. "See t…hem…" He stopped as a few girls came around the corner and see him. "You have to be kidding me."

"He already has dinner ready for us girls." Coco calls.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Coco?"

"Yep." Coco says pulling down her thin-rimmed sunglasses as she wore a long dark orange trenchcoat and a heavy coat underneath as she wore some long and heavy cargo pants with combat boots.

Alfarr blinks. "So…if you changed…then the others…?"

"You can comment on them after you feed us." Coco says walking up before kissing him.

Alfarr smiles and kisses her back as he hugs her. "I missed you."

"Aw, that is cute." Reese says.

Alfarr looks up and sees Reese and May leaning on the counter as May sniffs the cooking shrimp. "One, don't sniff it that much. Too much oily smell. And two, you might not want to get too close." Alfarr said as he looks over Reese's new clothes of a regular loose shirt and tight pants while wearing sneakers, yet still wearing the pads and had her hair grow out longer. "Wow, I missed a lot…again." He said looking to May's new outfit of a sports bra and some short leggings while still having the same sneakers, but lost the beanie and let her hair flow out a little longer. "Many things missed."

"Yeah. May prefers a scouting helmet in combat now." Reese says as Weiss looks over the house.

Alfarr blinks and looks to Weiss wandering in. "Um…" He tries to say as he looks over Weiss's simple dress as her hair was now cut short. "Did everyone change or is it just me?"

"Oh , these are mostly casual clothes. Me and sis wear these into combat." Yang says walking in.

Alfarr tries to speak at Yang's new clothes as well. "I…um…"

Yang chuckles. "Hey. Great to see you again. What's cooking because I think someone is quite hungry." She said before a red blur passes by her and runs straight for Alfarr.

"Oh shit." Alfarr quickly said before being pounced on. "Pyra…so heavy…ouch." He said from behind the counter.

"He has gotten big." Ruby says before she and Yang were swarmed by the wolves.

Alfarr chuckles as he sits up and pets Pyra's nose. "Not so fun now huh?" He asks smirking as he looks over Ruby's new clothes.

"Too many pouches." Ruby says laughing as she hugs the one she could.

Alfarr shakes his head before looking around. "And Blake?"

"She is outside still. Blake, get in here!" Yang calls.

"Are the wolves gone?! I checked the barn and they are not there!" Blake calls back.

"They in here on Yang and Ruby." Coco calls.

"You have to be kidding!" Blake calls as they hear her walk in. "Can you call them off for a bit?" They hear her from around the corner.

Alfarr whistles and the wolves back off.

Blake peeks around the corner before slowly walking in as she kept an eye on the wolves. "This might be tough when this is over."

"Pack, bow to the queen." Alfarr jokes and the wolves actually bow to Blake.

Blake blinks confused. "Um…?"

"I taught them a new trick. Now let me get a good look at you." Alfarr says.

Blake smiles a bit as she crosses her arms. "Take all you want." She said as she wore almost the same clothes except for losing her blouse and just wearing a black short cut shirt and wrappings around her arms while having a black leather gauntlet and having a white see through skirt that extends from the bottom of her shirt and long black leggings where she had a bag strapped to her waist and leg and some paddings on her knees. "Besides, we're wondering what you did while you were here."

"Mostly going through the rituals and hunting down the predators of the pass…so why did you lose the ribbon?" Alfarr asks.

Blake smiles. "Didn't feel the need to hide."

"…hum…there is something else you girls should know." Alfarr says nervously.

Ruby giggles as she stands up and holds a wolf in her arms as it licks her cheek. "What is it?"

"Cinder talked the elders into marrying me." Alfarr says.

They all stopped and stared at him as Ruby drops the wolf and makes it yelp. "So…where is she?" Ruby asks tapping her foot.

"Wait, I am not done." Alfarr says.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "And what is the rest?"

"She roped her subordinate into this. The one with illusion powers." Alfarr says.

"Are you kidding? Both of those two?" Yang asks a bit miffed.

"I don't mind. They were really nice." Ruby piped up.

"Yeah, no getting out of it either. They both went through the rituals and traditions…speaking of which." Alfarr says nervously.

Coco facepalmed. "We have to go through a few days of traditions, don't we?"

Alfarr smirks before he smells the shrimp starting to get overcooked.

May shakes her head as Alfarr quickly moves the shrimp. "What do we have to do?"

Alfarr sighs. "Sorry. Can't tell because I don't know it. It's different for both genders and they keep it hidden. And don't bother asking Cinder and Emerald, they won't talk either."

"I see. So where are they?" Yang asks.

"Upstairs and please don't fight. We have an ice storm coming soon." Alfarr says.

Yang cracks her knuckles. "No promises." She said walking up the stairs.

"Yang." Alfarr says with authority, making her stop and smirk.

"Wow, Alfarr being commanding." Ruby said smiling at the thoughts of what he can do.

"Me like." Yang says walking down.

Alfarr blinks. "Excuse me?" He asks backing up a bit.

"Alfarr, shrimp is getting overcooked." May reminds, getting him to the food.

Alfarr shakes his burning hands as the pot sizzles and he leaves it to the side before feeling a hug from behind and looks to see Yang holding him. "Um…care to let go?"

"Want some help?" Yang offers.

Alfarr was about to deny before thinking to how she might march up the stairs. "Sure. Can you get the shell off? Watch the juice, they burn open skin."

"Alright." Yang says grabbing a knife as they heard Blake yelp as the wolves dogpiled her.

Alfarr clears his throat. "Yang, can you let me go? I need to handle other things." He asks trying to move around her arms reaching past him.

"Alright." Yang says before smacking his rear as she pulls away to help.

Alfarr frowns as he walks away and goes over to Blake and pulls her up. "Feeling better?" He asks smirking at her mess up hair.

"Hey." Yang says annoyed and pouts cutely.

Alfarr keeps smirking. "Come on Blake. I'll show you to your room so you can fix yourself up."

"Food first you." Blake says pushing him back into the kitchen.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as she kept pushing him. "Are you sure? I mean your hair is really messed up."

"Food you and then I might be in a better mood." Blake says.

* * *

As they were setting the table, Alfarr snuck away to get a fishing rod.

"What are you doing?" Blake asks.

"Oh, Blake. I am not doing anything." Alfarr says quickly.

Blake rushes after him. "You're not getting away that easy."

Alfarr suddenly stops and catches Blake mid-jump.

Blake blinks. "Have you been training while away here?"

"Yep." Alfarr says holding her.

Blake looks to him with a blank look. "Put me down."

Alfarr only smirked before kissing her.

Blake smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around him before pulling away. "What was that for?"

"Never got to kiss you since you arrived." Alfarr says.

Blake chuckles. "You really missed us, didn't…are you feeling around for a tail?" She asks smirking.

"Nope, I know you don't have one. Now come on and show me the love." Alfarr says.

Blake grins. "Only if you keep your hands in the right place." She said before kissing him again.

"Someone couldn't wait." Reese says in a singsong voice.

Blake smirks to her. "You'll get yours. Now if you'll excuse me." She said before going back to kissing Alfarr.

"Should we get the other two?" Reese asks.

Alfarr holds up a finger before snapping them and the wolves quickly stand up and run off upstairs as he kept holding and kissing Blake. "Okay, okay. We get it. We're coming down. Starving as…same some for us." Cinder said coming down and seeing the two.

"You!" Yang yells.

Cinder waves and smiles. "Hello. How's the meal?"

"I'm going to show you w…" Yang was suddenly cut off by Coco.

"Save it." Coco says.

Ruby cheers as she runs over and hugs Cinder and Emerald. "Hi, you two. You got here first huh?"

"You're six months late." Cinder says pushing her off.

Ruby smirks. "We would have come over sooner, but we had to deal with a country after you guys destroyed our tower."

"That wasn't us." Cinder says.

Ruby shrugs. "It was someone. So…how much do you like him?" She asks pointing over to Alfarr still kissing Blake.

"Emerald, I leave this to you." Cinder says.

Emerald raises an eyebrow as Cinder walks over to the table and grabs herself a plate. "What do you want to know?"

"So how did you get roped into this?" Ruby asks.

Emerald reaches behind her and takes out her green fox. "One of them, the most really."

"Oh you too?" Ruby asks bringing out her own.

Emerald smiles. "Yeah. Cinder made one of her own."

"Blake, give him a rest and eat." Coco says.

Blake giggles as she pulls away. "Sure. But he had more catnip."

"Not this time. You're just frisky." Alfarr says.

Blake pokes his chest. "You better give me catnip later."

"Maybe I will or maybe I won't." Alfarr says playfully.

Blake huffs. "Tease."

Alfarr chuckles. "You know you love it. Excuse me." He said walking away and gives a ruffle on both Ruby and Emerald as he walks past them.

"So what can we expect for the rituals he is going to make us go through?" Weiss asks.

"Well, one involves you to be just in your underwear." Cinder says smirking.

Some of them blush at that. "And?" Yang asks frowning.

"Not telling you anything else." Cinder says.

Ruby smiles. "It can't be that bad. I can do it."

"Same." May said grinning.

"I got the bread." Alfarr says coming back.

"Don't get your perverted head in a twist." Yang warns to May.

May giggles. "Relax, I won't be doing anything naughty…well…to you girls." She said smirking to Alfarr.

"I won't be there. Women only." Alfarr says.

May grins more. "Then I guess we can have private time alone after it."

"Hold your dust engine girl. We have to wait for the wedding." Yang says.

"Nope. That thing will always be stoking hot and Alfarr is the conductor." May said smirking.

"What is up with you? You seem desperate to get it now." Coco asks.

May shrugs. "Just the way I am girlfriend. Besides, Alfarr's so much fun."

"Alright settle down." Alfarr says going for the butter.

Reese leans over. "You know you have to deal with this every day after the wedding."

"I know." Alfarr says wrapping an arm around her.

Reese raises an eyebrow. "How are you going to deal with us?"

"Taking it all one day at a time." Alfarr says.

Reese tilts her head. "And me specifically?"

"You will find out my skater girl." Alfarr says.

Reese smiles. "I better or I will come after you."

"You will come to me either way." Alfarr teases.

Reese giggles. "You are a tease."

"I learned from you guys." Alfarr says.


	49. Chapter 49: Mock Wedding

Alfarr sighs as he looks out the window at the area being prepared. "At least it's going well."

"Hey. How are you doing?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr smiles to her. "Doing fine. You?"

"Back from the purification ritual." Ruby says.

Alfarr rolls his eyes. "I can see that." He said looking her over in her underwear.

Ruby smiles as she walks up and hugs him.

Alfarr sighs and hugs her back. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you too. So can we talk…what is our plans for the future?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr sighs as he sits down on the bed and she sits down next to him. "I don't know. To be honest, I just hope I can continue the job of collecting all the materia out there and keep them out of the white fang's hands and the organization."

"Alfarr, please tell me the truth. Will we continue this for the rest of our lives or will we have and raise kids?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr looks to her. "What do you want?"

"I don't know. I want to be the best huntswoman I can be and be a hero, but at the same time, if I do want to have a child, can I raise her well or would I be unable to or even…end up like my mom?" Ruby asks more herself than Alfarr.

Alfarr sighs. "Ruby…whatever you want to do, I'll help you. Just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Besides, you will always be amazed at what you do and you will see to it that it is done right."

"Oh, Alfarr. I just don't know. The closer we get to the wedding, the more nervous I get and the more I keep doubting." Ruby says.

Alfarr shrugs. "Nervousness helps. Tells you that something is up and needs to be dealt with. And don't worry. You'll have all the time in the world for whatever you want to do."

Ruby hugs him tightly as she now sat in his lap and he rocked her.

Alfarr smiles down to her. "Want to sleep on it?"

"Lay down please." Ruby asks.

Alfarr sighs as he lays down on the bed and Ruby follows suit with him. "Better?"

"Much." Ruby says laying her head next to his.

Alfarr smiles. "Good. I am supposed to keep you happy after all. Course…I don't need it that much. Just as long as you girls are happy." He said wrapping the blanket around them.

"Thanks for listening to me." Ruby says.

Alfarr chuckles. "Anything for my girls."

"No. Seriously Alfarr, thank you." Ruby says holding him now.

Alfarr looks to her. "Like I said, anything."

"Alfarr. I love you." Ruby says before turning her head into the crook of his neck.

Alfarr nods as he wraps his arms around her. "I love you too. Now just sleep and make sure you rest up."

"Ok." Ruby whispers and Alfarr felt a few tears fall on him from her.

"Shh. Everything will be fine." Alfarr whispers to he as he runs a hand through her hair.

"Whatever happens, don't have me leave it all." Ruby whispered.

"I won't Rubs." Alfarr says trying to comfort her.

Ruby sniffs. "Thank you."

"Now relax and cheer up. They say that your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and that is happening soon." Alfarr says.

Ruby nods into his neck. "It will be. I just want you and the others to be there…will Cinder and Emerald be there too?"

"They want to keep out of sight of the organization so we will do theirs in private so the world doesn't learn from it. Also, we got to watch Cinder. She still wants to rule a kingdom if not the world." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles a bit. "That sounds like her and you…what does that make you and us?"

"I don't know, but try and distract her too much so she doesn't get much progress on it." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles. "Yes, my husband." She jokes.

"I prefer love at this point and maybe husband later." Alfarr says cheekily.

Ruby hits his side too lightly. "Yes, my love. I'm really going to love this life, but…"

"Shh. Keep the rest as a surprise my innocent wife." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

Ruby blushes a bit and closes her eyes. "Night."

"Night my rose." Alfarr says.

* * *

"Looks like the storm is passing. That means our families will start arriving soon." Yang says looking to the window from the couch as she leans against Alfarr as they are both under a blanket.

Alfarr smiles. "And soon comes the crazy meetings, misunderstandings, and let's not forget the wine and alcohol disappearing."

"Don't worry so much." Yang says stroking the ear facing her.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Who said I talking about the family? I was talking about Qrow."

"Oh, he is already here." Yang says before smirking mischievously.

"Yang, what are you planning?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. So…is Ruby fine?"

"Yeah, she is just nervous. Pre-wedding jitters I think." Alfarr says before Yang actually nips his ear. Alfarr yips and moves a bit away as he blushes. "Yang…what was that for?"

Yang smirks. "Didn't you say that you nip ears to show you are ready?"

"Yeah, animals do. Not faunus or half faunus." Alfarr says as she held him in place.

Yang hums. "Then why did you tell Weiss and Winter about it, like a wedding tradition, huh?"

"Well…yes, but after it." Alfarr says trying to defend himself as he was just embarrassed.

Yang chuckles and leans up to his ear. "And would you mind right now?" She whispered.

"Post-wedding." Alfarr tries to move away but Yang pins him on his back.

Yang grins as she leans above him. "Post huh? Then why do it before? You are the one teasing us so it's only right." She said leaning down to his ear.

"You want me to tease huh?" Alfarr asks.

Yang taps the tip of his ear. "Well…I'm doing the teasing here so just relax."

"Oh?" Alfarr relaxes before copping a feel of her rear.

Yang raises an eyebrow and looks behind her. "Really now? And what if I do yours?"

"Hey, you aren't the only one who can tease here. I have learned how to." Alfarr was before rubbing her rear.

Yang hums and strokes his ear. "I see. So what are you going to do?"

"Ask you a question, what is with the change in hairstyle?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smiles. "Thought it might be time for a change. Makes it easier so nobody can grab it easily."

"Makes you look like a martial artist cowgirl." Alfarr says.

Yang chuckles. "Yeah, I'm awesome."

"So you upgrade Bumblebee yet?" Alfarr asks as he ties her hands together with her own hair.

Yang frowns and looks to him. "I'm prepared to head butt you in the head."

"Now now cowgirl, I have you right where I want you." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Yang smiles into the kiss as he was able to flip them over and she pushes him away with her head. "Okay, easy foxy."

"Admit it, I outplayed you." Alfarr says smirking.

Yang hums and smirks. "Or maybe by Coco's standards. After all, why I didn't resist?"

"Because you were going to make a move." Alfarr says.

Yang rolls her eyes. "And we have someone watching." She said looking upward and looks to the corner near them and Alfarr follows her view to see Reese watching them with a heavy blush.

"Um…don't mind me." Reese said trying to keep her blush down.

"Come here Reese." Alfarr says.

Reese smiles a bit as she slowly walks over. "So…getting to the wedding night early, huh Yang?"

"Nope, but Alfarr isn't going to be so easily dominated it seems." Yang says still tied with her own hair.

Alfarr hums as he leans on her. "Or Coco can do it. I'm not going against her."

"Oh, what is this I hear?" Coco asks.

Yang grins. "I think Alfarr just challenged you to who could be more dominating."

"Oh, did he now?" Coco asks stroking Alfarr's ear.

Alfarr blushes. "Sort of…yeah."

"You are bolder. I like that." Coco says stroking his face now.

Alfarr smiles a bit. "So…?"

"I will take your challenge later after our wedding. The first night I want it to be special." Coco says before kissing his cheek.

Alfarr smiles before looking to the corner. "May, me and Yang are not doing anything."

"Aw." May calls.

Alfarr chuckles. "Come out. We're going to be family soon enough."

"In another day or two." Yang adds finally untying herself and flips Alfarr onto the bottom.

"Okay, what's with the crowd?" Ruby asks walking in.

"Alfarr got a little bold." Yang says leaning against Alfarr, the blanket still covering them.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Yang, stop. You are not May."

"Don't worry. I am just using him as a pillow." Yang says.

Alfarr smiles as he wraps his arms around her. "Not complaining."

"Oh?" Cinder asks.

"Can we get some of that?" Emerald asks walking in with her.

"He is mine right now…so how are the dresses made by the Avalonians?" Yang asks.

"Going well. They are almost done." Coco said.

"So you have seen Cinder and Emerald's huh?" Yang asks.

Coco shakes her head. "No. They won't allow me to see them."

"But you said they are almost done." Yang says.

Coco shrugs. "I said ours are. There's might be done already."

"Oh." Yang says before leaning her head down onto Alfarr's shoulder.

Alfarr hums. "And what are the plans for today?" He asks rubbing her back.

"We still can't go out yet." Yang says.

Alfarr shrugs. "Well, there is only so much we can do. But we can be like Pyra here." He said looking to Pyra lazing himself in a doggie bed and sleepily chewing on a piece of meat strip.

"Speaking of which, what about the eggs Emerald has?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr sighs. "We have been building a little aviary for the eggs. They are still being warmed up any way they can."

"What about the snakes?" Emerald asks.

Alfarr hums. "Maybe I can get some grimm to help…how's the studying on them going anyway?"

"Mostly on a hold." Weiss says.

Alfarr smiles to her. "So…what exactly did I miss while I was here? The police harass you guys more?"

"We left not long after you did. Don't know about Vale, but I heard some investigations on the commissioner were going to happen." Weiss says.

Alfarr nods and sits up and has Yang sit on his lap while he still hugged her. "I see. Anything with good news about it at the moment?"

"Well, we are still sexy." Yang jokes.

Alfarr smiles as he lowers his hand to her rear. "Yeah. You'll always be. Though now we have to fear of what might happen when we head back."

"Shh, don't worry." Yang says a finger on his lips.

Alfarr sighs. "So…what are we going to do now? Curl up next the fire and a lucky few get to be near me?"

"No. So what about the crabs?" Cinder asks.

Alfarr smiles. "They are still growing. I'm hoping to get the next big one in a few days, though."

"I want giant crabs as pets." Cinder says.

"Pitfall trap in the throne room?" Ruby asks.

Cinder grins. "Always wanted to press a button and they would just fall down if they are not to my liking."

"I will see to it." Alfarr says sighing.

Cinder giggles. "Good boy."

Alfarr rolls his eyes. "What happened to the stuffed animals?"

Emerald smiles and points to a corner of the room where his fox was looking over the rest on a small box. "Meep meep." Carby said behind it as he makes the fox move and seem like a king as a crown appeared on the head. "Meep, meep meep. Meep meep." Carby squeaks as he plays around.

"Ok girls, all the names?" Alfarr asks.

"Mrs. Trick." Emerald calls.

"Mrs. Claws." Yang said resting her head on him.

"Mrs. Little Paws." Blake said walking in.

"Mrs. Pyre." Cinder said as she snaps her fingers and makes a small flame appear in her hand.

Ruby hums. "I'm naming mine Mrs. Sneaky."

Weiss giggles. "Mine is that swan. I call her Mrs. Ball."

Coco smiles. "Mrs. Pounce."

"Mrs. Quickstep." Reese said.

May hoots like an owl. "Mrs. Watch."

"Family?" Alfarr asks jokingly.

"Family." Ruby said hugging him.

Cinder sighs. "Family." She said before smirking to Emerald.

Emerald blushes. "Family."

"We should put them all together." Reese says.

Alfarr looks over. "I think Carby is working on that." He said seeing Carby put on outfits on the stuffed animals. "Are those wedding dresses and a suit?" Alfarr asks.

"Meep." Carby said nodding as he pats down the little dresses.

"You going to build a mini chapel little one?" Ruby asks smiling.

Carby smirks and holds up a hammer and some boards of wood.

"You are too cute and talented." Ruby says making him blush.

"If only Velvet were here. She could be the one marry our stuffed animals." Yang jokes.

"I am here." Velvet says from the kitchen.

"Velvet, we need you to marry our stuffed animals." May said joking.

"Done." Velvet jokes.

Alfarr chuckles as Velvet walks over and takes out a random book. "Blah, blah. Skip the boring parts. Do you Mr. Fox, take these stuffed animal girls as your lawfully wedded mates?" She asks trying not to laugh.

"Meep." Carby says holding up Mr. Fluff Tail.

Velvet smiles. "And do you, future mates of Mr. Fox, take Mr. Fox as your lawfully wedded mate?"

"Meep." Carby calls holding all the rest up.

Velvet snickers. "And so by the power invested in me by the life of humans and faunus, I now pronounce you mates." She said closing the book. "You may now mate each other. Take it to another room, though."

"Meep." Carby says before starting to make a chapel.

Alfarr chuckles. "Now we just need to have us be married."

"Yep." Cinder says sitting next to him.

Alfarr looks to her. "You need something from me?"

"Tell me what will we do after the wedding?" Cinder asks.

Alfarr shrugs. "Anything you want. I have no real plans other than to make yours happen."

Yang pokes his chest. "That doesn't sound like you have anything better."

"Come on Alfarr, there must be something you want to do." Ruby encouraged as she sits by him on the other side.

"Well…I am unsure as a lot of the places are either rebuilding or undergoing major reforms." Alfarr says.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "Really? You don't know what to after all of this and want to continue on as normal?"

Alfarr shrugs. "Pretty much. The only things I got to do is make the things you want to happen. It is the after wedding present in a sense."

"Well, we will have to plan it out later as Alfarr never heard of a honeymoon till recently." Cinder says.

"Oh come on. What about where the new married couples go? Isn't there like a house they have to spend some time in?" May asks downtrodden.

Emerald shakes her head. "According to Alfarr, not really. Apparently, with all the trouble of the creatures out there, there was never a need of a chance. So I'm guessing they just head to husband's home and spend their time there. Did I get that right?" She asks looking to Alfarr.

"Basically. Remember, we have had only this city for maybe centuries." Alfarr says.

May slouches. "Dang it. I was hoping you have like a private seaside home or something like that. And most of the places out there are still being dealt with."

"We have made progress. The three of us have been clearing the pass. We are sure we have cleansed the area. In other words, we have a clear mostly safe road into the island. That means we might be able to expand, especially with the spider queen's death at Cinder's powers." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums as she plays with the fire in her hand by snapping her fingers. "That requires payment, my fiancé."

"I'm going to get you crabs." Alfarr reminds.

Cinder chuckles. "I still require an excellent home to stay in. Complete with all the standard bad guy traps and options."

"Isn't this good enough?" Alfarr asks sweat dropping.

Cinder hums. "A little dull."

"Thanks. Thank you so much." Alfarr says discontent.

Cinder leans on him. "I know this was your mother's home. I won't change much on it or disrespect it that much at all." She whispered into his ear.

"It's not just hers. It has been my family's for centuries. As such, it has been renovated, rebuilt, and added onto." Alfarr informs.

Cinder smirks. "We won't find a hidden treasure in this home, would we?"

"You want to try your luck with the crabs?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder chuckles. "I would rather have my food ready and big rather than now all at once."

"Well, it is the only place I haven't really explored." Alfarr says.

Emerald grins. "What do we hope to find? Some lost treasure? Or…"

"Materia." Cinder finishes smirking a little.

"I doubt there is anything like that down there." Alfarr says.

Cinder shrugs. "You never know."

"You can check maybe with Emerald's powers." Alfarr suggests.

"And I might be asleep by the time she gets it." Emerald said crossing her arms.

"It's that or we kill all the crabs." Alfarr says.

Cinder frowns. "I want my meal big and alive good sir."

"We have no way to contain the crabs love. We basically let them have free reign down there, but now that I think about it. It is lunch time for them." Alfarr says.

"Oh, what is it? A huge chunk of meat leg from a goat?" Yang asks.

"No. Lots of shrimp." Alfarr says getting up after setting Yang to the side before going to the kitchen.

"Really? Is it just shrimp all the time?" Cinder asks leaning on the arm of the couch.

"No, but they like shrimp." Alfarr says starting to get buckets of shrimp parts and went to the little slide that Cinder sent the crab down to the basement so long ago.

"So…what do you girls think he would want to do?" Weiss whispers to them.

"Oh Weiss, do you have to ask?" Coco asks.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Besides that. I mean anything else he would personally want to do."

"Again Weiss, you have to ask." Cinder asks.

Weiss groans. "I just want him happy."

"Then let him have you." Cinder says.

Weiss raises an eyebrow to her. "What do you know about…did you use Ruby's body to have some fun?" She asks frowning.

"Want me to do that with yours?" Cinder asks smirking.

Weiss keeps frowning. "Back off."

"Oh?" Cinder asks, starting to make fake hand signs.

Weiss slowly backs up frowning as she makes her tattoos glow on her legs.

"Girls, none of that." Alfarr says walking back to them.

Weiss huffs as the glow die down. "Keep her from doing the same body swap to me and I'll be fine."

"She is faking it with those hand signs." Alfarr informs.

Cinder laughs. "I love messing with you, girls."

Weiss puffs her cheeks in anger hearing that.

Alfarr walks over to her before picking her up and carrying her bridal style. "Relax Weiss. Besides, you'll get your revenge soon enough." He whispered smirking before kissing her.

"You know how to make me feel better." Weiss says.

Alfarr pecks her forehead. "You're my girl. I'm supposed to know."

Weiss giggles and hugs him. "And you're still a cute one."

* * *

"Ah, so this is the city." Weiss's father says getting off his airship.

"Real classification is a village, but yes." Winter said walking down with him.

"So daughter we were delayed by a blizzard so show me to my soon to son-in-law's home." Weiss' father says with a great deal of energy.

Winter shakes her head. "Come on. It's a long walk." She said grabbing an apple and dropping some regular credits. "Currency, two gold for one credit. They love our metals."

The elder Schnee nods as he follows.

Winter smiles to him. "So…are you hoping we can have a peaceful wedding and not like your after wedding party?"

"Yes, my lovely daughter." The elder Schnee says.

Winter shakes her head as they get into the train and travel up the tracks to the cliff. "I find it hard to believe the investigation hasn't found anything."

"On which subject?" The elder Schnee asks seriously.

Winter hums. "Our good old police department."

"Ah. Talking about Vale then." The elder Schnee says containing his anger.

Winter nods as she keeps eating. "Oh yes. They would do anything to protect their biggest force in that city. And the military is seen as hostile to them."

"Sounds like an internal split from what has happened unlike us of Atlas who are coming together better than ever." The elder Schnee says.

Winter sighs. "They lost their school and tower. What do you expect?"

"We still have yet to reconnect the entire system at this point. We should probably gut the system and make it to where if one towers goes down, the communications won't go down as well." The elder Schnee says.

Winter nods. "Shouldn't that have been done at the beginning?"

"It was originally a sign of solidarity." The elder Schnee says.

Winter huffs. "I call it idiocy."

"It was a different time and conflict-weary peoples made the decision. There should have been a contingency plan I agree, but that is how it was." The elder Schnee says as they rode on the train. The only thing the elder Schnee could think of it as was quaint and worth preserving.

Winter sighs. "Well…at least plans will be made for this from now on. It's only right." She said as the train stops at the top of the cliff and they get off to look at the sparse buildings. "So…think this might do for a wedding location?"

"We should discuss with the locals about this. Don't want to bully them and make a bad impression." The elder Schnee says sounding like a merchant or diplomat, depending on your point of view.

Winter chuckles. "I'm sure Alfarr will get us an audience with the elder." She said walking to his home. "Come on. Let's see him first."

"Weiss, what do you think? Should we buy more vegetables or meat?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss hums. "Maybe more meat. I'm sure Blake and the wolves would love it."

"Daughter!" The elder Schnee calls running towards them.

"Oh dear!" Weiss yells and Alfarr and she was suddenly scooped up into a large hug that felt like breaking their bones. "Dad…please…let us go." Weiss breathed out.

"My beautiful girl. How are you?" The elder Schnee asks crying tears of joy.

Weiss coughs. "Fine. Let us go before you break our spines." She wheezes.

The elder Schnee lets them go.

Alfarr coughs as he gets his breathing back. "Try and be careful sir. The wolves may not like that."

"Wolves?" The elder Schnee asks before Alfarr points to the side where six wolves were.

Weiss giggles a bit as some of them growled at him. "Watch out. One scratch on Alfarr and they will rip you to shreds."

"Tusha." Alfarr says and the six immediately calmed down and started playing in the snow again.

Weiss sighs. "So dad, here for the real wedding preparations?"

"Of course." The elder Schnee says happily.

Alfarr sighs. "Let me guess, you want to speak to the elder?"

"That would be nice and my daughter, we have a surprise for you." The elder Schnee says.

Weiss blinks. "What is it?"

"I see you have grown up a lot since last I saw you." A feminine stern voice says.

Weiss became wide eyed and looks to the doorway and sees a woman standing there. "Mother?"

"So how are you doing?" Weiss's mother asks.

Weiss gulps nervously. "Well…I…"

Alfarr puts a hand on her back, steeling her nerves a bit.

"I am fine and very happy mother." Weiss says with composure.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow and looks to her mother and looks her over.

"Weiss, I think some introduction are in order." Alfarr says.

Weiss sighs. "Meet my mother. Mother, meet Alfarr. My future husband."

Weiss's mother says nothing as she examined him closely until Weiss' father wrapped a hand around her shoulder. "Come now Gwenda, isn't this a joyous day?" Weiss's father asks.

Gwenda raises an eyebrow. "Supposed to be Alexander."

"Come on my lovely wife. We must support our daughter." Alex says before laughing hardily.

Alfarr leans over to Weiss. "I'm guessing he was drawn by her great attitude to things?"

Weiss says nothing and elbows Alfarr the exact same way as her mother does to Alexander into the gut.

Alfarr groans as Alex laughs. "I see." Alfarr groans rubbing his stomach. "Watch it." He said carefully, going back to buying up the remaining food.

"I see you are doing well…but where are the servants hired?" Gwenda asks.

Alfarr looks up to her sharply as he continues to arrange the food. "There has never been anyone here but me since my mother died. Please leave it at that."

"Mother. Everyone here is basically, mostly, trying to survive and keep the walls holding from the creatures and grimm. Most are either warrior, farmers, fishermen, which is ironically one of the most dangerous jobs, and miners." Weiss says.

Alfarr sighs. "And add to the fact that the fish life here is…"

"Eek! Crab on the loose!" Ruby yells running past in the hall as a giant crab chases after her at a slow pace.

"Big." Alfarr said grabbing the mop and goes over and pokes it shell and makes it turn to him and snap its claws. "Come on. Back into the pit." He said trying to poke him along before shards of a wood went flying past him and he looks to see the mop handle chopped down to a nub. "Congratulations. You became the menu." He said flipping over it and grabs it by the sides of its shell and carries it to the kitchen. "As you can clearly see here. Caught the crab Ruby!" He calls down the hall.

"Who unlocked the door?!" Coco calls before slamming it and the fiddling of locks was heard.

"Sorry! Curious after all that talk! Didn't realize they are that fast!" Blake calls.

"So this is as big as they get?" Alex asks.

"Oh no…one moment." Alfarr says before slamming the crab onto the floor before punching it in the head with a crunching sound. "This one isn't half the size they grow to."

"Didn't you mention that there are way bigger ones in the deep ocean that not even the fisherman try and dare catch one that is in the trench?" Weiss asks leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, that too." Alfarr says starting to look for something to crack open the shell.

"Try this son." Alex said showing a large wrench that was half the size of him.

"Very well." Alfarr says before putting on goggles, a mask, and an apron before taking it and started to work on it.

"Is this an everyday occurrence?" Gwenda asks eyeing the dead crab.

"I have many of them below us. Growing them for eating later." Alfarr says working on the shell.

"So you have a fish farm?" Gwenda asks raising an eyebrow.

"They are crustacean, my dear." Alex corrects.

Gwenda waves him off and ignores Alex. "So you are a farmer?"

"No, my mother was and she taught me everything. I am more like what you would have referred to as a ranger. The bow-wielding kind." Alfarr says.

Gwenda hums. "I see. So you prefer to fight more."

"No, I prefer to protect my people…Weiss, you have informed her about the materia, right?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss clears her throat. "I thought she knew. She did help supply us with the ship."

"You are speaking of the guardians, right?" Gwenda asks.

"Yes. Our main job before the attacks was finding and gathering them." Alfarr says.

Weiss sighs. "Of course, after the attacks, it was put on hold so we were placed on repair and protect detail for the mini-transmitters."

"That reminds me, I should arrange a meeting with the elder…I hope grandfather is ready." Alfarr says thinking about it as he rips off a claw.

"Grandfather?" Gwenda asks thinking to how far this future son-in-law was in the line of the leaders.

"Yes, Alfarr is the grandfather of the elder the leader of the village…city." Weiss corrects herself after Alfarr looks to her.

"We really need a classification." Alfarr notes.

"So we might need help with something." Weiss says.

Gwenda lets a smile out of the corner of her mouth. "And that is?"

"They have been confined here for centuries in this settlement because of the creatures outside the walls that they have only recently, as in the last six months, made progress in just clearing out a pass to just get further inland. So they have nowhere for a honeymoon." Weiss explains.

Gwenda blinks surprised as she stares at them before laughing out loud and surprising them at the change in demeanor.

"Got it." Alfarr says getting the top of the shell off.

Weiss winces at the guts inside. "Can't believe you work with that every time."

"You get used to it." Alfarr says starting to clean it.

"Keep the eggs. I like a good soup." Alex mentions as Gwenda kept laughing.

"Yeah, we have some egg in an incubator. Trying to hatch a few new creatures to tame." Alfarr informs as Pyra waddles in, smelling the blood.

Weiss smiles to him. "Hello, Pyra. Sorry, but Alfarr is still cleaning. You can lick the shell afterward, though."

"What is that?" Alex says as his wife stops laughing to look at the new arrival.

Weiss smiles and scratches Pyra's nose and makes him pant. "Pyra. Our…what was he again Alfarr? I kinda started thinking of him like a dog. Look at him." She said as he flops his tongue out and keeps leaning into her scratching.

"No real name for the species." Alfarr says.

"Basically, he is a fire-breathing T-Rex." Winter informs.

Pyra pants and drools slime into the carb shell and make the leftover blood sizzle. "And anything burns if you're not careful." Weiss said carefully not to touch the drool. "Oh, Ruby is so proud of you." She said hugging his neck.

"You are joking right. A T-Rex?" Alex asks.

Weiss smiles to him. "He's so cute, isn't he?"

"We are not joking. We fought a fully grown one the first time we visited." Winter says.

Alfarr hums. "I think we broke them." He said kicking the shell over to Pyra and he starts to lick it.

"Wait, so could other dinosaurs be alive on this island?" Alex asks.

"What is a dinosaur anyways?" Alfarr asks.

Weiss smiles. "An old creature to before there was even us around. Mostly it was reptiles and some mammals roaming the planet."

"Ah." Alfarr says before going back to preparing the crab.

"Any creatures?" Alex asks.

"There are those huge walkers." Weiss mentions. "The ones that spit up pure dust themselves."

"They eat and grow incredibly pure dust crystal in their stomachs." Alfarr corrects.

Both Alex and Gwenda were shocked at that. "Heck, you even tried a piece and said it tasted like spicy food." Winter said.

"You have your methods. We have our own when it comes to dust." Alfarr says.

Weiss giggles. "How could I forget? You had to find pure crystals."

"Uh huh?" Alfarr says starting a fire under the cauldron.

Weiss sighs. "So mother…what's a good place to have a honeymoon?"

"Right now?" Gwenda asks.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "No. Like after the wedding. What can be a good place because we still have to plan a few things."

"I mean with the state of the world, that is a tough question." Gwenda says thinking on it.

Weiss sighs. "Of course. Oh well, looks like it's your home Alfarr."

"We will find somewhere and go there." Alfarr calls pouring water into the cauldron.

Weiss shakes her head. "With the state of the world, that's hard."

"I heard." Alfarr calls.

Weiss hums. "Well it's fun enough here and we do get snowed in. Maybe a honeymoon in the home while a snowstorm is happening. You will keep us warm anyway."

"So a skiing trip huh?" Alex asks.

Weiss hums as she looks to him. "No. I mean here. We can just live here for the honeymoon. We get snowed in once in awhile and that's a good time for it to officially start. Once it's over, back to work."

"You are not going to give me a grandchild anytime soon, are you?" Gwenda asks.

Weiss smiles. "At this time and troubles here, not likely."

"I see. So when should we meet with the elder?" Gwenda asks her husband.

Alex hums. "We will meet him when Alfarr is ready."

"I will arrange a meeting after lunch." Alfarr says.

Alex smiles. "Then when is that?"

"He is cooking it." Weiss says.

Alfarr holds up a large cauldron as he stirred it. "Why don't you sit down in the living room and catch up. I will keep cooking here."

"Winter, why can't you find a good man to marry?" Gwenda asks walking away.

Winter stayed silent to not let it slip that Qrow is on the list.

"I will start making the tea. I will be there soon." Weiss says.

Alfarr leans over. "Will she ever mention anything about Qrow?"

"Post-wedding." Weiss jokes.

Alfarr chuckles before looking to her seriously. "Weiss, when do you really want a child?"

"Maybe I do." Weiss says reaching over and grabs his hand.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "But you don't know when."

"Yeah." Weiss says moving closer.

Alfarr hums. "And so that is why you can't give a clear answer to them."

"Yes, my love." Weiss says.

Alfarr smiles. "You better give them the latest news. I'm sure they are anxious from our end."

"They can wait. Knowing my mother, we will try and negotiate a deal for buying dust here and trying to learn how you process it to such a degree." Weiss says.

Alfarr chuckles. "Expected that from a Schnee. Always playing a few steps ahead with just a few pieces of information. We barely mentioned the dust and only a fourth of it stated that we make it. The others are all wildlife. If she's that smart, I fear you with a deal."

"Don't worry. You will become family. She will give a good deal." Weiss says smiling as she leans against him.

Alfarr hums. "Yeah, she doesn't look the type to cheat. And I doubt you will as well."

Weiss smiles and touches his lips with her finger.

Alfarr just smiles and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Now let me have one last kiss." Weiss says.

Alfarr nods and lightly kisses her before letting go of her. "I have to still cook. Go on."

Weiss smiles before taking the now whistling kettle and some teacups she had brought from the Resolute and headed where her family was.

Alfarr shakes his head as he watches her leave. "Crazy family…but a good one." He mused to himself.


	50. Chapter 50: Pain Belt

Alfarr looks over the sword as he carefully sharpens it in his room. "How do these guys handle weapons like when it must be taken apart by little pieces?"

"Simple, they build it themselves." Cinder said behind him before wrapping her arms around him.

"Not hiding right now, huh?" Alfarr asks stopping.

Cinder sighs and leans her head against his. "Been missing your touch." She said smirking slightly as she strokes his cheek.

"So you do know what being married involves, right?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles. "Have been and waiting for it."

"You ready for the inevitable of bearing a child?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder chuckles. "I'm ready to teach my child how to be a king or queen and use all the traps."

"You won't give up on ruling the world until you die will you?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder shakes her head. "I'll maybe stop…if you give me something."

"Oh?" Alfarr asks surprised.

Cinder nods and pulls him back onto her chest. "Yes. A second child and the time of my married life."

"So little?" Alfarr jokes.

Cinder smirks and looks to him. "Actually, it's going to be so much during our nightlife."

"What about the others?" Alfarr teases, making her laugh.

Cinder chuckles. "Well…you are going to have to treat them. I don't care how. Just make sure they don't come after me."

"…so after all, I have done, even getting a deity level guardian from underneath their noses, will your old group come after me?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles gently and starts to stroke his hair. "They may. I don't know exactly, but they like to hold grudges with a passion."

"Do you or is your passion only for me?" Alfarr asks cheekily.

Cinder grins. "Wouldn't you like to know soon enough?"

"Maybe I would." Alfarr says.

Cinder leans her head down to his. "And how would you?" She asks while having her hand start to travel down his chest.

"Save that for the wedding night hot stuff." Alfarr teases.

Cinder smiles and moves her hands away before having a small flame appear on them. "Take off that shirt."

"Going to need more than that to heat me up hot stuff." Alfarr teases, getting up.

Cinder hums. "Well how about a massage? I want you all ready for our night."

"Alright. So tell me, is Emerald or Blake still getting buried by the wolves?" Alfarr asks heading over to his bed.

Cinder smirks and walks over to him. "Yes. Dear Blake is hating it. But Emerald…I have never seen a girl that happy…except for Ruby."

"In your body?" Alfarr asks laying down, making Cinder unsure if that was a legitimate question or a sexual innuendo.

Cinder hums and sits down behind him. "Somewhat. Though…she is actually liking me more than the rest."

"Cinder, you stole her first time from me." Alfarr says teasingly.

Cinder smiles. "But I had my first. It was going to happen eventually."

"And how are Coco and you going? Still trying to establish the dominant one in the marriage?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder chuckles. "Have been lately. Still trying to get her in bed." She said heating up her hands.

"I don't expect that to be settled anytime soon as you both are persistent and driven to get something you want." Alfarr says.

Cinder nods and places her hands on his back. "And you can bet we will be competition for you."

"But either way, you get the prize." Alfarr says feeling her hands.

Cinder smirks as she starts to massage him. "And we get to have an even bigger prize for us to enjoy."

"Dominating the other?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder nods and starts to lean on him. "Oh yes. Want to watch someday?"

"Watch? I will be doing you." Alfarr says.

Cinder grins. "Really? While we fight for who's going to be the top wife in the family?"

"In front of me, you won't have time, will you?" Alfarr teases.

Cinder chuckles. "No. But I will make sure I do for you and the others. After all, a wife must please her husband, right?"

"I thought it was the other way around." Alfarr says.

Cinder hums. "When the amount ratio is the other way around."

"I don't know." Alfarr admits.

Cinder taps his head. "I meant when the ratio of guys to girls is the opposite of what we have. That's when a wife really pleases her husband or rather husbands."

"The thing is that is likely not to have happened for so long, we don't know. No mention of it in our laws." Alfarr clarifies.

Cinder shakes her head. "Your people need to update laws. It's a new world for them anyway."

"Most of the time, our main concern was survival." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs and lays against his back. "And now you can worry less. Besides, updates all over are needed."

"We have the luxury now. We are coming out of our age of desperation. Thanks to you and the guardians returning." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles a little. "Why were you chosen? They could have easily sent one of your mothers."

"It was decided through divination." Alfarr informs.

Cinder smiles more. "So maybe it was fate."

"Or some unseen force guiding us." Alfarr suggests.

Cinder chuckles. "Now that's just funny. It could be that they love a good sense of humor and they wanted to see you fumble with so many girls."

"I am serious. Think about it. Why now and why did the guardians disappear from history, to begin with?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder looks to him in interest. "You think something big is coming."

"I think something is moving. Maybe two or more beings so powerful we can't comprehend are playing a game and we are the pieces." Alfarr says starting to get philosophical.

Cinder taps his head. "Hey, this is a massage time. A time to relax. Not worry."

"Actually, I think a lot and do my best at it when I relax." Alfarr says.

"And what are you thinking about?" Cinder asks leaning her head against his.

"Well for one, your measurements." Alfarr says smirking.

Cinder taps his head again. "Move on."

"You walked into that one." Alfarr says.

Cinder keeps tapping his head. "Move on."

"Ok, I will stop and just relax with you my soon to be wife." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs and rests against him. "Is this better than my massage?"

"Anything with you is great." Alfarr says trying to dance around that trap.

Cinder smirks. "Smart boy. Now just relax and forget about your sword sharpening for a bit."

"I'm not gullible enough to fall for that one huh?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder shakes her head. "Just relax. I want to enjoy this too."

"Alright…what would you like to be called?"

Cinder smiles. "Well…for public, Cindy. However, you will always call me Cinder when we are alone or with the rest."

"I meant like wife, lover, love, etc." Alfarr says.

Cinder giggles and sighs and leans against him more. "Please, just love."

"Alright love." Alfarr says.

Cinder sighs in relief as she buries her head into his back. "You are a good husband."

"So tell me, how old are you really?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles as she rested up. "Relax boy. I'm around twenty."

"And your birthday?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder taps his back. "Wait for it. I want to see how you do in a rush."

"You have." Alfarr jokes.

Cinder smiles. "Let me rest."

"Alright." Alfarr says before feeling a blanket cover them.

Cinder snuggles into his back. "I love this feeling."

* * *

"Back." Blake says as the wolves watch her.

She suddenly feels a hand rub her head and ears. "So what's going on here?" Alfarr asks behind her.

"Your pets won't leave me alone." Blake says before putting him in between her and them.

Alfarr chuckles. "They just want to play with you. Like the pup." He said picking up a small pup and holds it up to her. "Come on. Isn't he cute?" He asks as the puppy barks happily.

Blake jumps a bit away at that as she tries to make sure the other wolves stay away. "Keep those things away."

"Admit it, you like them." Alfarr says.

Blake frowns and growls in her throat. "No…" She trails off.

"What about me?" Alfarr asks.

Blake sighs. "I always will like you."

Alfarr smiles and puts the pup down and walks to her. "How about a hug Neko?"

"Only you may call me that." Blake says hugging him.

Alfarr smiles and turns them around so the wolves weren't in her view. "I know. Besides…how else am I going to treat my big cat like the princess she is?"

"I'm no princess." Blake says.

"But you are a Neko." Alfarr teases.

Blake blushes. "Yes…but…still no princess."

Alfarr shakes his head. "How about you rest with the wolves? Get used to them? Besides, you're going to see them a lot after these points and it's not healthy to stay away."

Blake looks to him shocked. "Are you…?" She stops as he holds her close. "You have to be…" She stops again as he leans his head closer. "Um…?"

Alfarr didn't say anything and just kissed her.

Blake goes wide-eyed a moment before falling into it and wraps her arms around him before he pulls back a little. "You…great lover." She said blinking a lot as she regains focus.

"What about husband?" Alfarr asks.

Blake shakes her head. "Maybe."

"Wait and see huh? That is just like you, my cautious Neko." Alfarr says.

Blake smiles. "And I would see to it that we are all on edge. You'll never know when you'll be attacked."

"You haven't seen our main defense in action yet." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs and leans her head on his chest. "Soon. Soon enough."

Alfarr chuckles. "So…are we going to be expecting your parents?"

"I am unsure. I have told them of you, but with all that has happened, they may be unable or won't come. They were not happy I joined the white fang." Blake says.

Alfarr looks down to her worried. "But you are not anymore…right?" He asks rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I left before joining Beacon, but we have lost touch." Blake says as Alfarr holds her in the air.

Alfarr hums. "Good. But you know…I can help you find your parents. You have left the gang so they would be quite happy, especially since you're getting married."

"I sent a message, but I don't know if they received it." Blake says.

Alfarr sighs and holds her close. "Then I'm sure they will respond soon enough. Now then, I have a plan for you to get used to the wolves."

Blake raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Alfarr grins. "Yep. Okay, guys." He said before carrying Blake bridal style as the wolves all come together in a pile before he sits down near the eldest wolf and holds Blake in his lap as the others crowd around them. "Still scared?"

Blake's hair was standing on ends in the situation.

Alfarr smiles and gently rubs her back. "It's okay. These guys are not going to hurt you. Besides…the alpha mother has taken a liking to you." He said as the eldest he was resting against raises her head at them. "She seems to enjoy your company."

Blake gulps in fear as she stood too still as the mother brings her head closer to her and seems to smile. "Uh…um…hi…?" She tries to say as she grips Alfarr tighter.

"See, she likes you." Alfarr says as she lays her head on them.

Blake eeps and hisses under her breath.

"Relax, we will ease you into this." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

Blake stayed shivering as the wolves back off a little.

"Go on you lot. Go find Emerald and get her to feed you." Alfarr instructs.

All of them bark and get up and run off through the house. "Finally." Blake said in relief.

"Not free yet." Alfarr teases tightening his grip.

If Blake had a tail, it would be twitching now. "You, stupid, crazy, idiotic…" Blake starts.

"Husband for life?" Alfarr asks smirking.

"You win this round, but the next…" Blake says, leaving it to hang as they heard Emerald yell.

Alfarr chuckles. "You know…you never did answer my question a long time ago."

"What?" Blake asks.

Alfarr sighs. "If you really do follow the qualities of a neko, then does the cycle come into play as well?"

Blake glares as her hair stands on end again, this time from anger.

Alfarr looks a bit worried as he ignores the anger. "I don't want you to suffer because of it."

"You listen, only…when I feel like telling you." Blake finishes after pausing.

Alfarr sighs and hugs her tighter. "Don't hurt yourself okay? You girls have a problem, come to me and I'll help."

"You make it hard to be angry at you. You're still that punk that called me Neko on the tower." Blake says smiling now.

Alfarr chuckles. "Yeah. Though it would okay even if you haven't gotten with me. I would still be your friend. Neko or not."

"Like my annoying brother." Blake says holding him now.

Alfarr rubs her head and ears gently. "Now don't make it that fun for yourself." He said smirking.

"Down boy." Blake says patting his head.

Alfarr chuckles. "My little Neko. Smiling to the end."

"Save that for the child." Blake says.

Alfarr smiles and sighs. "Just relax Neko. Big days ahead of us."

"What? Finally going to stop moving around so much?" Blake teased his nomadic like nature the last few years.

Alfarr smiles. "No. Just that we are going to be married and then…well…I'll let you fill that in."

"Head number one or two talking here?" Blake asks.

Alfarr shrugs. "Either way, still going to be married. I would have never thought I would be getting married when I was sent for my mission."

"Oh and…you know what, I will bring it up later." Blake says before they kiss.

* * *

May yawns as she rested up on the couch. "So…bored…need…warm…body." She said smirking a bit as she heard some of the floorboards creaking.

"Will this do?" Alfarr asks laying the pup on her stomach.

May groans as she looks and sees the little wolf pup barking at her happily. "I need bigger." She said making the pup whine and put his head down. "Oh fine. Come here." She said opening her arms.

The pup seemed to smirk as he walks up her body.

May raises an eyebrow. "Alfarr?"

"Yes?" Alfarr asks leaning down.

May points to the pup. "This one better not mess me up."

"He won't. If he needs to, he will go outside." Blitz says as the pup licks her face.

May looks back to the pup as it pants and her heart melts as Alfarr chuckles at the sight of May nuzzling the pup. "I love him. I will name him Sebastian." She said hugging him.

Alfarr smiles and sits by them. "Want to keep him? Maybe have him as your spotter…" He stops as he smirks.

"Sebastian, you are a good boy, aren't you?" May asks lost in the moment.

Alfarr smiles and kisses her head before getting up and walks away.

"Hey." Yang says blocking the door.

Alfarr smirks. "Yes, my fiery wife?"

"I see you found a way to entertain May." Yang says walking up to him.

Alfarr hums. "Figure that a great sniper like her deserves a great spotter."

"Oh, Blake also told me to do something." Yang says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Do what?"

Yang smirked before putting his balls into a death grip.

Alfarr goes wide-eyed and freezes up. "Yang…you know what…never mind…ow…" He squeaks.

Yang just smiles before letting him go and walking away still smiling as Alfarr fell down holding himself.

* * *

Alfarr groans as he laid in the bath, trying to nurse himself. "Never again will I ask. Guess even wives are not immune and will kill you."

"She tried to kill you by the death grip?" Ruby asks behind a screen.

Alfarr frowns. "Remind everyone to never bring up the heat thing again and I won't either. Looks like it isn't worth it."

Ruby giggles. "Can't believe you asked. But why did you?"

Alfarr shrugs. "When a wolf goes into heat…we have to get almost ten of our strongest women fighters to just get it into our breeding area and then just leave a male to his fate. Yeah…he's out for a whole two months and that's on injuries. I almost fear what Blake would be like so I almost worry for her."

"Oh don't worry about that." Ruby says patting his head.

Alfarr sighs. "At least I don't need to ask anymore. I doubt she would say anything. What else does Yang treat as a death grip?"

"Usually to show she means business and she only did it because Blake asked her to." Ruby says before Alfarr hugs her.

Alfarr gulps. "Don't let her hug me again."

Ruby looks to him a bit worried. "You are afraid again, aren't you?"

Alfarr looks away a bit. "Well…you girls can still kill me in a second and I still won't do anything against you. Just that alone…well…on top of Yang being Yang…and Coco as well…and Blake…and…well…you…I just feel alone when you girls attack me."

"Shh, it's ok. I will have a talk with mean old Yang." Ruby says before kissing his forehead.

Alfarr sighs. "Thanks. I'll be here…healing…maybe…give me a day or two."

"I wasn't that rough." Yang says smirking behind him.

Alfarr eeps and freezes as he looks for a quick way out.

Yang, seeing that, quickly wraps him in a hug and holds him against her and strokes his hair.

Alfarr gulps. "Um…Yang…?" He asks slowly as he covers himself.

"Shh. Let your soon to be wife hold you and take care of you." Yang whispers tenderly into his ear.

Alfarr gulps as he stayed looking away from her. "Um…you know I am naked…right?"

"All the more reason." Yang says smiling before kissing him.

Alfarr goes a bit eyed before pulling back quickly. "To use your famous death grip again?" He asks quickly and covers his mouth that he spurted that out.

"No. That was a one-time thing." Yang says.

"You copped a feel, didn't you?" Ruby asks.

Yang chuckles as Alfarr groans and covers his face. "Who's to say the others won't ask for it like Blake? Tell me that."

"One-time deal. From now on, I won't take that request now then." Yang says before kissing him.

Ruby smiles as she leans against the wall and sighs. "We still scare him. I don't think he will get over that fear."

"Give me a few minutes." Yang says before starting to make out with him.

Ruby shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Oh, Yang. When are you ever going to change?" She asks herself.

After a few minutes, Yang stopped and answered. "Never Rubs. So, scared of me now?" Yang asks.

"N…not anymore." Alfarr answers resting on her shoulder now.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Alfarr. Answer truthfully. Do you still see us as scary?"

"Not nearly as much as a few minutes ago." Alfarr says as Yang smiled.

Ruby smirks. "And Blake and Coco?"

"What about you Ruby, do you?" Alfarr teases.

Ruby smiles. "He's back. Don't scare him again Yang. I really don't want a brooding husband who's afraid of us and our touch." She said smirking before getting up and leaving.

"So going to walk around in only your underwear currently on?" Yang calls.

"I left my clothes in his room." She calls back.

"So this whole time it was a show for him?" Yang calls and was answered with a pause.

Alfarr groans and covers his face. "You girls are really bothering me. Am I going to have to face your mad days and hide in my room?"

Yang chuckles before reaching back and undoes the cloth binding her hair into a ponytail.

Alfarr rubs his head as he felt a slight headache. "Yeah. Going to need a day or two."

"Shh. Just enjoy the moment." Yang says as her hair floods into his vision, like a wave coming in from the sea, leaving him with only it to see and it's scent to smell.

Alfarr gulps as he freezes. "Yang…?"

"Enjoy it, my love." Yang whispers as she just held him.

Alfarr looks at her slightly before sighing and resting against her. "I don't want to hurt the ones that make me afraid."

Yang smiles as she holds him closer.

* * *

"Again? We did it again?" Coco asks frustrated as she pinches the bridge between her eyes.

Blake chuckles nervously.

Coco groans. "We just got done making him not afraid and you had Yang go and do that. Tell me, what was going through your mind when you asked that?"

"Coco, take a break. You have been at it half an hour." Cinder says.

Coco keeps glaring at Blake. "Make sure she remembers." She said before walking away and closing the door behind her.

Cinder smirks and gets out of her chair and Blake was filled with dread.

Cinder sighs. "So you decided to send Yang, the famous huntress who put the famous Junior in a death grip and not by the neck? I must say, bravo…if you were going for the enemy." She said frowning now. "You know…I fear you just lowered our chances of having children."

"I asked her specifically not to do that much." Blake says meekly.

Cinder nods. "Uh huh. And that's why he's in a hot bath, trying to get rid of the pain. Bravo indeed. If I wasn't going as his wife and still his enemy, I would give you a guardian as a gift for this. But now, I'm thinking of making sure this doesn't happen again."

"Blake, you in here?" Ruby asks walking in, killing the mood.

Cinder groans. "How many times have I told you to knock?" She asks frustrated that she ruined her good roll.

Ruby giggles and looks to Blake. "So you decided to put him in a death grip." She said smiling creepily.

Cinder did a double take hearing that before she sees Ruby hit Blake on the head with a newspaper like a misbehaving puppy. "Bad Blake."

Cinder snarks at that as Blake tries to cover herself. "Okay, you got another set of newspapers?"

"She has learned her lesson and Yang has already brought back the normal Alfarr." Ruby says.

Cinder smiles as she walks over. "Remember, we want confident and strong Alfarr. Not the hide in a corner. Got that?" She asks smirking.

"Also, she is in the bathroom with him alone." Ruby says making her turn around and heads down the other hall.

Blake keeps chuckling nervously before hissing slightly as she was hit again and then sprayed with water. "Hey! That's going overboard."

"Like you asked Yang?" Ruby asks raising an eyebrow.

"Commenting will just get me worse." Blake admits pausing after the water.

Ruby nods. "Look…he asked about the heat…because of the wolves. Everything is tough here, including them. He actually told me that a male wolf needs about two months to heal and that's not exhaustion. He's worried. He wants us to be safe and happy. Not crawling around the walls all crazy and mad. When you see him again, just tell him. Otherwise, he might avoid you one whole continent away during your time."

"Ok, I may have gone a bit overboard because that is a very…sensitive subject for faunus, especially female ones. I don't get how he didn't kn…" Blake stops before facepalming. "Different customs."

Ruby chuckles. "Yep. Different life. Also considering they are more human than Faunus. You've seen the fox Faunus and they are not like his people. You know…that gets me thinking. I don't think they have heat cycles. Makes sense why he would ask since the most they had to deal with is a female wolf that needs ten of their strongest female warriors to hold down. Wonder when the next cycle for wolves is?" She asks more of herself.

"Not our wedding day." Blake says bluntly.

"Actually it was before you girls came here." Alfarr said from the doorway and makes Blake's hair stand on end. "Luckily, it was easier this year." He said before sitting down across from Blake. "I still can't sit properly. I'm sitting on my knees."

"I huh…" Blake tried to speak.

"I'm waiting for my four girls to join me." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles as she walks over and sits down on his lap and leans against him. "Are you feeling better?"

Alfarr sighs. "Somewhat. Still, need time. Now then…" He stops as he feels a hug behind him and looks to see both Yang and Cinder in towels as they lean against his back. "Okay, that's three. Now four." He said looking to Blake.

Blake blinks a bit confused and afraid as they all stare at her. "Um…I'm fine here." She said quickly.

"Who wants to get Neko?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smirks as she gets up and walks over to Blake. "Since she asked me to do that request, it's fitting I should." She said chuckling evilly as she picks up Blake and holds her by the arm before pulling her to Alfarr and makes her sit down on his lap as she took her place behind him again.

"She gets one, I get one." Alfarr says teasingly.

"How about I take it and ask you to add in a sauna for the house?" Cinder asks smirking.

Alfarr rolls his eyes. "You'll get something like that. The house is in need of an upgrade anyway. And I think the bathroom shall be the first stop. Now Blake…" He starts and makes her actually meow under her breath. "Do you now understand what I am trying to do?"

"Yes." Blake says blushing as Alfarr starts petting her.

Alfarr smiles. "Good. I don't want to see my wives hurt. If they are…well the problem is either destroyed beyond reason or taken care of with due diligence. And I don't want the former with yours."

"You going to keep foreplaying or you going to undress me?" Blake asks, making Yang crack up.

Alfarr chuckles. "What's with the huge change of pace? Earlier, you want to have me in pain. What happened?"

"Isn't that what you were getting at?" Blake asks, making Yang fall back from the laughing.

Alfarr smiles. "And there's my Blake. My lovely Blake. Otherwise, it's scaredy-cat Blake who likes to hit everything that comes at her." He said almost laughing.

Blake just sticks her tongue out at him.

Alfarr smirks and kisses her as Ruby gets off his lap and just leans against him. "Just undress her already. I think she's been waiting long enough." She said chuckling.

"No, she has to wait like the rest of us as punishment." Cinder says.

Ruby smirks. "Maybe she would be the last to go after the wedding?"

"Ruby, why?!" Blake calls.

Ruby smiles at her. "Because you hurt Alfarr and may have hurt chances. Pain means something has gone wrong. And he felt the pain that he is still feeling after a hot bath."

"I didn't take a hot bath because of pain." Alfarr says.

Ruby pokes his head. "Alfarr."

"The real reason is I hadn't had the chance to bathe in three days and was starting to stink." Alfarr says, making all four facefault.

"So let me get this straight, you didn't really get hurt?" Yang asks a bit miffed.

"I didn't say that, but it isn't why I took a bath." Alfarr says.

Yang stops. "Oh. Well sorry. But Blake asked and now I know to never take that request again."

"So none of you thought I was starting to stink?" Alfarr asks making them sweat a bit.

Ruby giggles nervously. "Well, you get used to the smell within a few minutes. We never realized it at all."

"Then why are you all nervous?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder clears her throat. "We noticed by the wolves."

"Ok, how bad did I smell?" Alfarr asks them.

Blake looks away. "The wolves wanted to stay in the barn and less in the house."

"I mean you girls. The truth please." Alfarr requests.

Yang chuckles nervously. "We couldn't eat without barfing around you."

"Someone moved up in the order for the wedding night." Alfarr says.

Yang grins. "Yes…who's first?"

"Not for me to tell, but that is a reward for the honesty. I want you girls to tell me these things." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles. "So if we tell the truth, we get closer to being first?"

"For things like that, yes. Let me know when I stink." Alfarr says.

Yang grins. "You got it, hubby. Just make sure to do the same in return."

"Got it. Send Coco to kick your ass in line if you get like that." Alfarr jokes.

"Not funny." Yang grumbles.

"So has your father arrived yet?" Alfarr asks.

Yang sighs. "Yeah. He's just waiting in the same home as Weiss's parents. Now, all we need is the family drunk to stop getting into the gifts."

"What about your uncle?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby groans. "He's getting into the gifts full of drinks. I'm surprised it held him out this long."

"…I am afraid to ask if he has been hitting on any of the women at the mead hall." Alfarr says.

Cinder smiles. "I think the red face from imprints is the answer to that. They even billed him for the wall."

"Oh good lord." Alfarr says facepalming.

Cinder chuckles and kisses his cheek. "I have to go get dressed but will send for a replacement." She said before getting up and leaving.

"No need. I'm going to head to bed now." Alfarr says.

Ruby and Yang smile. "Okay. We'll see you in the morning." Ruby said getting up and grabbing Yang as she pulls her away.

"You too Neko. I need to get some sleep." alfarr says.

Blake looks to the door to make sure they left. "Can I…sleep with you tonight?"

"…alright, you may." Alfarr whispers to her after being sure they were gone.

Blake smiles before hanging onto him as he picks her up. "Thanks. I really want to make it up to you."

"Get the siblings to smack some sense into their uncle." Alfarr jokes.

Blake giggles. "I'll be sure to make sure that happens."

"But will they be able to. You know Qrow." Alfarr says.

Blake nods and leans her head against his chest. "Yeah, the classic drunk uncle. We are going to hate him for teaching the future children how to drink."

Alfarr chuckles. "Want to hear a secret?"

Blake smiles. "What?"

"I told the mead hall to only serve him water." Alfarr says smirking.

Blake giggles. "You are evil."

"I know. Why do you think Cinder fell for me?" Alfarr says.

Blake shrugs and looks to him. "I'm sorry for…I didn't know that you had no knowledge."

"So you can tell me now." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs. "We do go through it. Half of what animals do…but it still bothers us."

"So when do you go through it and how do you experience it?" Alfarr asks.

Blake hums quietly. "We all have different times. Though it should be around the same as real animals. Mine is around fall. As for what I go through…let's say I tie some of the limbs at night to make sure I don't destroy anything in my sleep." She said starting to blush.

"Oh, do you claw anything while asleep?" Alfarr teases.

"I still have my nails." Blake said smiling, but blushing heavily.

"Kitty got claws?" Alfarr teases.

Blake hits his chest. "Shut up. It's nothing much anyway."

"But she does." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Blake smiles into the kiss as she realized he has set her down in bed and pulls back. "Huh. Guess I must have been a little too in my thoughts."

"You have Neko." Alfarr says.

Blake looks to him as he gets into bed as well. "So…do you accept my apology?"

"I already did Neko. Now sleep." Alfarr says petting her.

Blake smiles a bit and lays down with him. "Thank you."


	51. Chapter 51: Planning of Words

Alfarr smirked as he silently approached, trying to get the jump on Emerald.

Emerald frowns as she tried to cook at the haphazard meal. "How does he do it?"

Alfarr says nothing as he silently observes her.

Emerald groans as the lid bubble over and seem to rid the bubbles. "I'm the worst at this."

Alfarr smiles and puts his hand on top of her's. "No one masters something in a day my Emerald."

Emerald stops for a bit and looks behind her. "Oh. Alfarr. Sorry about the…" She stops as they smell something burning. "Mess."

"Here, let me help." Alfarr says before guiding her hand, showing her what to do.

Emerald smiles a bit as she watches him concentrate more on the cooking. "So how long when you first started cooking did you burn yourself?"

"I can't remember when exactly, but I think it was the first thing I ever helped mom do." Alfarr says leaning against her lightly.

Emerald turns her head to him. "So…teasing me just to get away from me and now you want to use it to get close to me."

"I like to mess with you my precious gem." Alfarr says laying his head on her shoulder.

Emerald blinks. "Gem? I thought you would go for a priceless artifact."

"But you are priceless to me." Alfarr says.

Emerald rolls her eyes. "Then what does that make Cinder?"

"My flame." Alfarr says letting have a moment to think about that.

Emerald chuckles. "And to think I had to kill you a long time ago."

"Now you are my wife to be." Alfarr says running a hand on the clothing that was covering her stomach.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean you have exclusive access." She said smirking.

"I will in a few more days." Alfarr teases.

Emerald sighs and tries to move his hand away. "Can you get off?"

"I will stand beside you and help cook." Alfarr says.

Emerald nods. "And the others?"

"You want them barging in every few seconds, asking when breakfast is ready?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald stares at him before grabbing his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss before letting go just as suddenly.

"I like that in charge side of you." Alfarr says smiling.

Emerald raises an eyebrow as she grips the shirt even tighter. "You really want another go?"

"Yes, I do." Alfarr says leaning into her.

Emerald huffs before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him as she leans against the counter.

Alfarr gives her no rest and pursues her into the kiss.

Emerald starts to push him back a little but still kisses him as they hear chuckling. "My, my, try to keep it in the bedroom. But I don't mind on the counter." They hear Cinder says as they still kiss.

They continued a bit more until Alfarr disengaged the kiss. "I like her trying to get control like that." Alfarr says holding her as he looks to Cinder.

Cinder chuckles. "She always was a take charge kind of girl. Would even try and make sure Mercury stays in line."

"Speaking of which, where is boy toy…I'm not going to find a girl I don't know in my bed wedding night and it has him switched bodies…right?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smirks. "Unless you want it. Do you?"

"Cindy?" Alfarr asks.

"That would be something she would do and you just gave her an idea." Emerald says.

Alfarr sighs and rubs his head. "Can your illusion make her disappear from my view a bit?"

"Yes, but would you want to not be able to know where she was at all times?" Emerald asks.

"…good point." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles as she comes close to them. "Mind if I join…or do you want us to switch bodies and see what that feels like?"

"You have done it to me already Cinder." Emerald says as Alfarr sweats.

Cinder smirks. "But I'm sure he wants to feel you up now. So we can make it interesting with this."

"Cindy, please don't. I like being in my body. No offense." Alfarr says.

Cinder grins. "I wasn't talking about you. Besides, changing into you…one day. Just not today. I'm talking about your precious gem here."

"Oh, you heard that my precious flame?" Alfarr asks trying to butter her up.

Cinder smiles. "How could I not with your talks? I can hear it from around the corner."

"Please close the door so the pack can't flood in at the first smell of food." Alfarr requests.

Cinder gives him a peck on the cheek before heading to close the door. "She really loves you." Emerald said leaning herself on him.

"I…so how long have you been switched with Ruby Cindy?" Alfarr asks leaning on the counter.

Cinder hums. "An hour or two. She's having fun at least."

"You going to raise your head so I can see Ruby's?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smiles and looks to him as she walks back to them. "See anything you like?"

"So what do you think about Rubs change in outfit?" Alfarr asks as Ruby walks up to him in Cinder's body and hugs him. "By the way, you did a good acting job."

Ruby giggles and kisses his cheek. "Thanks. Cinder taught me."

"So Cindy, will you answer my question?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder grins. "It's a nice change of pace. Though it could use less covering if she wants to please you."

"You have your style. I have mine." Ruby says.

Emerald smiles and leans her head on Alfarr's shoulder. "Are you really liking this arrangement?"

"And has given me quite the good torture or punishment idea. All I would need is a brothel and one of its whores to make it work." Cinder says smirking.

Alfarr shakes his head as he held a bemused look. "Ruby, what do you think?"

"Could we even stop her?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr groans and puts his head down. "I'll see about making arrangements."

"Don't worry about it dear. Leave that to me." Cinder says.

Alfarr looks to her. "And that's what I'm worried about my flame."

"As you should be." Cinder says spotting the little wolf trying to sneak past.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "I should be worried about what you might do?"

"No. You should be on your toes like this little guy." Cinder says picking up Sebastian.

Alfarr chuckles a little. "Where's May's little guy? Where's your sniper?"

"He must have snuck in smelling the food before the door was closed." Cinder says as Sebastian tries to look innocent.

Alfarr smiles and pets his head. "Let's get you back to May. I'm sure she's missing you."

"Ruby, take him to her." Cinder says before they switch back.

Ruby smiles and picks up Sebastian. "Come on boy. Let's give her the famous spotter back." She said walking away with him barking happily.

"Speaking of food…" Alfarr says reminding them it was still being cooked.

Emerald yelps and rushes back to deal with the slightly burning food.

Cinder shakes her head. "You have one more to deal with and she's miserable she can't do much here."

"She is learning." Alfarr says before smirking, letting Cinder know he wants her to help Emerald.

Cinder sighs. "Fine. Just hurry up to your skater girl." She said walking to Emerald.

"Thanks." Alfarr says before lightly tapping her rear before walking away.

Cinder stops and looks at him before smiling and shaking her head. "He likes my body." She said loud enough for Emerald to hear and smile as she kept cooking.

* * *

Reese snores loudly as she rested her head on the table with her board in pieces and the dust crystals glowing nearby. "You…I will…get my…metric half inch…" She mumbled as she kept snoring and Alfarr rubbing her back.

Alfarr smiles and kisses her head.

Reese snorts and slowly opens her eyes. "Huh…wha…" She mumbled as she slowly sits up.

"You sleep well?" Alfarr asks wrapping his arms around her.

Reese blinks and rubs her eyes. "Alfarr…?" She asks turning to him.

"Yes, love?" Alfarr asks.

Reese yawns. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you as breakfast is nearly ready." Alfarr says.

Reese blinks and looks to the messy desk before looking back to him. "Sorry. Been busy." She said smiling a bit nervously.

"I can see and I see you are installing some crystals dug out here." Alfarr says.

Reese blushes and puts her head back on the desk. "Sorry. I wanted to see how it would be like with almost pure dust. I just finished getting it apart before…well…waking up to you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alfarr teases.

Reese clears her throat and looks away. "I just hope I don't get too busy. I sometimes get like this a lot of times."

"That's fine." Alfarr says before kissing her neck.

Reese moans and starts to guide him along her neck. "Alfarr…what are you…?"

"I am trying to get you to relax." Alfarr says.

Reese gulps as she kept guiding him. "Is this how you often do it to us?"

"Maybe, if you want me to." Alfarr says laying his head on her shoulder.

Reese blinks and looks to him. "Well…I…kinda like it. But…this is too little."

"Well, you do have to reassemble your weapon." Alfarr says.

Reese clears her throat and gets up slowly. "Maybe later. I still need to set up the dust."

"First breakfast, ok?" Alfarr asks.

Reese sighs. "Fine. Just one question. Why me?"

"Because you still hadn't woke up. Now, shall we go before the wolf pack comes for us?" Alfarr asks.

Reese smiles. "I meant why choose me? Why do you want to live your life with me?"

"I thought we answered that question long ago? Are you getting the pre-wedding jitters?" Alfarr asks.

Reese looks away a bit. "Somewhat."

"Come on you." Alfarr says picking her up bridal style.

Reese smiles as she rests her head on his chest. "Thank you Alfarr."

Alfarr smiles and carries her downstairs.

Reese sighs and looks up to him. "How much do you love m…is that your hand on my ass?" She asks smirking.

"Maybe it is." Alfarr teases.

Reese hits his chest. "You little…"

"Be nice." Alfarr warns.

Reese rolls her eyes. "Lover."

"You ready? Emerald cooked with a little help." Alfarr says.

Reese sighs. "Yeah. Sure. Anything is good right now."

"So notice anything?" Alfarr asks.

Reese smiles as she takes a small whiff. "Finally you don't smell."

"I finally had time to bath last night." Alfarr says.

Reese chuckles. "Can I take a bath with you tonight?"

"Got to save something for our wedding." Alfarr teases before setting her into a seat.

"Or maybe you can get our wayward Alpha." Emerald said setting a plate for her. "She should be outside the front door."

"Be right back." Alfarr says heading for the door.

Emerald smiles and leans down to Reese. "So why are your pants down?" She asks smirking.

Reese eeps and quickly pulls her pants up. "Idiot must have brought it down."

Emerald chuckles and pats her back. "It means he loves you."

* * *

Coco huffs as she leans against the wall and stares at the supposed spot of the wedding. "Still not bad. Just needs snow cleanup."

"What are you up to?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles as she turns to him walking to her. "Hey. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. What about you?" Alfarr asks.

Coco sighs. "Just fine. A bit nervous I'm getting married. But fine."

"You're not the only one. Reese is too." Alfarr says taking a seat with her.

Coco chuckles. "Yeah. Guess everyone might be. Sorry for making you scared again."

"It's no big deal. You're all strong women." Alfarr praises.

Coco blushes a bit. "But we don't want our husband afraid of us. What kind of wives would we be like that, scaring everyone, including the one we love?"

"That matches a few women in this village actually. So it's no big deal to us." Alfarr says.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "You want to be afraid of us forever?"

"I didn't say that, but a lot of women here can be like that." Alfarr says brushing her cheek.

Coco sighs. "Alfarr…I don't want you to be afraid of us. We hate seeing the one we love afraid. Kinda makes us scared that you might stay away."

"What is this, big bad alpha wolf scared?" Alfarr asks starting to tickle her.

Coco giggles and tries to push him back. "Stop it. I just don't want you to leave us."

"I will never leave you." Alfarr says not letting up.

Coco keeps giggling as she kept trying to push him back. "Stop." She laughs.

"Will you cheer up?" Alfarr asks.

Coco laughs as she tries to get away from him now. "Yes! Now stop." She laughs.

Alfarr stopped and leans in. "Now, you hungry?" Alfarr asks.

Coco pants in relief and smirks. "Only if I can get a piece of you. You're very tough and sweet."

"No, but Emerald did cook." Alfarr says installing a little bit of dread.

Coco blinks. "Emerald?"

"Yes, she tried her hand at cooking. So come on, let's go eat." Alfarr says.

Coco holds up a finger. "Um…are you sure we should eat food from her cooking?"

"What? You don't think I didn't help?" Alfarr asks.

Coco sighs in relief. "Sorry, but I still need more convincing on their part."

"You mean that Emerald can cook?" Alfarr teases. Coco rolls her eyes. "Oh, you want them to kiss you." Alfarr teases and grins before being hit lightly on the face.

"Down you." Coco says getting up.

"Also, you do know she can swap bodies with others right?" Alfarr asks.

Coco glares slightly as she pushes him off. "She better not with me."

Alfarr chuckles. "It's more like Ruby who actually enjoys being the tall Cinder and Cinder in Ruby's who enjoys me holding her and kissing her."

Coco says nothing, heading inside and registering what was just said.

Alfarr smiles. "I love you girls. I just hope that I can keep you happy."

"Well, you could build us a sauna." Coco says.

Alfarr chuckles. "Like I said, I'll get it done. This house does need upgrades."

"Now get in here and eat." Coco orders.

Ruby giggles and grabs his arm and pulls him to his seat. "Done." She said happily before getting into her own.

"Are you Ruby or Cinder?" Coco asks suspiciously after closing the door.

Ruby hums and looks to her and smiles. "What do you think?"

Coco eyes her suspiciously.

Cinder walks around and places her hands on her shoulders. "Want to test things out? Maybe a kiss?" She asks smirking.

"You are Cinder." Coco says.

Cinder chuckles. "I love you." She said smiling as she walks to Alfarr and runs her hand along his shoulders. "And this oaf too."

"Now on with breakfast." Alfarr says excited, making Emerald smile.

Emerald sighs and places plates all around. "Take what you want. Besides, I still need to prepare the big main course."

"For us or the pack gathering around you?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald rolls her eyes as the wolves try to get her attention. "Back off boys and girls. You'll get your meal soon. Just let me give some food to your owner and future owners here." She said scratching one under the chin.

"One of you go to Neko." Alfarr says distracting the pack as they seem to converse which one should go.

Blake licks her lips as she reaches for the fishes before a wolf head comes into her view and makes her freeze as the wolf's head settles in her lap. "Um…"

"We have a volunteer to snuggle with you." Alfarr says chuckling.

Blake gulps and slowly reaches out and slowly pets the wolf's head. "Um…good…boy…?" She slowly said scared.

"Girl." Alfarr corrects.

"Girl." Blake quickly said.

"Work in progress I see." Weiss says closing the door behind herself as she entered the house.

Alfarr smiles. "They are going to be family. It's only right."

"So I had tea with my family and father is very interested in this land now more than ever. He wishes to learn how, despite your lack of technology, you produce dust so much purer and more refined than the best the company can." Weiss says.

Alfarr shrugs. "Maybe because we actually make dust that is good and not filling it with impurities to add more weight and get more money."

"Yes, I get that." Weiss says, brushing off some snow before taking a seat gracefully.

Alfarr sighs. "Besides, let's keep this whole dust making here a trade secret. Otherwise, we would have very powerful people and you know who I'm talking about, getting this and making their own and making a danger to everything around them."

"You are correct. My former comrades are strong enough as it is let us not hand them more." Cinder says.

Alfarr huffs. "My people are stronger."

"Alfarr, don't underestimate them. You may have killed the craziest one and the gun junkie, but they were nowhere near the strongest of them." Cinder warns.

Alfarr sighs. "Then why not list them off? We might have a chance then."

"Truth is, the four highest ranking is a mystery and are kept a mystery on purpose. But I do know the title of the number one. Genocide Angel." Cinder says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow. "Genocide Angle huh?"

"I know nothing else besides that name." Cinder says.

Alfarr sighs. "Anything you do know?"

"Besides that, no, but I can say I never expected you to kill both of them. I only expected to hurt the gun fanatic and was going to paint it as his own incompetence got him discovered." Cinder says.

Alfarr sighs. "Well, you can worry less about that my flame. We just need to worry about the rest."

"If that is so, then you feed m…" Cinder was cut off by Weiss.

"No, he feeds me first." Weiss says.

"Me first." May said holding Sebastian in her lap.

"Ok, no fighting over this." Alfarr says.

"No, he will feed me." Reese said getting up.

"Sit down girls." Emerald says with authority in a cooking apron.

Alfarr blinks. "Now there's something I've never thought I see."

"Will you mess with the cook." Emerald says holding the scariest kitchen utensil of all, the ladle.

Alfarr holds his hands up. "I surrender."

"Not you, them." Emerald says pointing to the four.

They all stop and smile sheepishly.

"Good." Emerald says going back to the kitchen.

Alfarr looks to the rest and sees them immediately sit down. "Huh. Guess you are all scary in your own way."

"Fear the Ladle." Ruby says ominously.

Alfarr chuckles. "Now we just need yours Rubs. Will yours be dressing as the grim reaper and preying on the naughty?"

"Please don't give any more ideas. You already gave one to Cinder." Emerald says.

Alfarr chuckles. "You mean having a pet tiger?"

"Oh, I would love that." Cinder says.

Alfarr grins as the others just glare at them.

"Oh, I should stop now." Alfarr says nervously.

Cinder leans over. "You can tell me about any plans tonight."

"Not tonight dear." Alfarr says patting her head.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "Now I'm not a pet. Rather you are to me."

"No, but it is a showing of affection." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks and pats his head. "Then good boy."

Alfarr looks to her with a blank look. "Okay, I'm considering going back to the old days of actions I use to do." He said before pushing her hand away.

Cinder just returns to patting his head as Blake was starting to smile as she kept petting and scratching the wolf.


	52. Chapter 52: Kitty Litter

Blake sighs as she lightly pets the wolf in front of her as she rested her head in Alfarr's lap. "I don't think they are going to show."

Alfarr smiles lightly as he pets her head and ears softly. "It's okay. They will soon."

"How can you be so sure?" Blake asks.

"Because there are three more ships coming in before our wedding." Alfarr says.

Blake looks up to him. "And you think my parents are on one?"

"I do. Would they miss your wedding?" Alfarr asks.

Blake sighs and sits up a bit. "Promise me something."

"Yes, my neko?" Alfarr asks.

Blake smiles a bit. "Don't ever change."

"Never." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs in relief before laying her head on his chest. "And to think it started with you blaming us for your cloak

and now here you are, showing your face to us."

"I am not the only one that changed." Alfarr says petting her ears.

Blake blushes harder and twitches her ears. "Um…"

"You used to hide these with a bow. Now, look at you Neko." Alfarr says.

Blake looks to him. "And look at you. No mask."

"Should we also start removing each other's clothes now?" Alfarr teases.

Blake hits his chest. "Shut up."

"Kitty wants to play?" Alfarr asks.

Blake glares playfully before pushing him back onto the couch. "You really want to test the kitty?"

"You think you can beat me?" Alfarr asks playfully.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "You're pushing it."

"Oh, someone cheered up a bit." Alfarr says.

Blake huffs and turns herself to sit on his lap. "And is planning your demise."

"Oh, got a bit of a warrior in you now?" Alfarr teases.

Blake rolls her eyes. "And a knife ready to stab you."

Alfarr smirks, letting her know he knew something she didn't.

Blake narrows her eyes at him. "What's with that look? And get your hand off my ass."

"I will think about it." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs. "Think faster before I scratch you."

"Uh huh?" Alfarr says coyly.

Blake crosses her arms. "Get your hand off."

"Guess what I know that you don't." Alfarr says.

Blake frowns. "And you will let go?"

"Yes." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs. "Okay,…you have the official date of our wedding." She guesses.

"Incorrect on what I am thinking of." Alfarr says.

Blake groans as she felt his hand move further down. "Then one of the other girls has something big to tell."

"Nope, try again." Alfarr says.

Blake facepalmed and glares at him as he actually squeezes her rear. "I give up."

"It involves family." Alfarr says.

Blake stops and raises an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Guess." Alfarr says.

Blake frowns. "Yours?"

"Half wrong." Alfarr says booping her nose.

Blake became confused. "Half?"

Alfarr smirks then as it dawned on Blake that marriage is a union of families as well.

Blake blinks. "My family."

"We have a winner." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs as he takes his hand off of her. "What about my family?"

"They are on the next boat coming in." Alfarr says laying on her.

Blake blinks surprised. "Really? How…when did you get this?"

"I asked to watch for anyone by the name of your parents." Alfarr says hugging her.

Blake was too surprised at this. "Alfarr…"

"Yes, Neko?" Alfarr asks.

Blake stares at him before hugging him tightly. "Thank you Alfarr."

"Come on. The ship will come in soon." Alfarr says.

Blake smiles. "Okay. Let's go."

"You nervous?" Alfarr asks.

Blake nods. "Yeah. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"And they haven't seen you." Alfarr says.

Blake hugs him tighter. "I'm just worried about what they will say about you."

"I could care less as long as I have you." Alfarr says.

Blake smiles a bit and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Alfarr asks.

Blake nods. "Lead on." She said grabbing his hand.

"No, you lead on." Alfarr says pushing her out the door.

"Hey!" Blake yells as Yang watches from the hallway.

"Should I ask?" Yang asks.

"Nope. No, you shouldn't." Coco quickly said and grabs her collar and pulls her away.

* * *

"You seem jumpy Neko." Alfarr says.

Blake looks to him. "Sorry. I just haven't seen my parents in a long time and it's almost frightening of what they

might say after all this. I mean…the last thing they know is I joined White Fang and that was it. They might think you are White Fang for a bit."

"Meh." Alfarr responded.

Blake bumps his side. "I'm serious. They might think that you are a defector or something and still have ties to them."

"Well, you can explain the situation to them." Alfarr says.

Blake sighs. "I just hope it won't turn out too bad."

"The ship is docking. You think your parents are wearing the right outfits for the weather?" Alfarr says.

Blake shrugs. "I don't know. Like I said, it's been a long time."

"You have the sign ready?" Alfarr asks.

Blake raises an eyebrow as she holds up a paper sign that said 'Belladonna' on it. "This one?"

"That is the one." Alfarr says as they wait.

Blake sighs. "If they say different, I might hurt them."

"Relax. They are your parents." Alfarr says.

Blake looks worried to him. "And you would know the feeling?"

"That was uncalled for." Alfarr says.

Blake shrugs. "Sorry, but…this is around the same. Feels like I lost mine."

"Blakey, you have to be a little more positive." Alfarr says.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "Blakey?"

"Working on a nickname for you besides Neko." Alfarr says.

Blake rolls her eyes. "Well, that won't do. Keep working on it." She said before a ship lands and docks at the end

of the pier.

"You ready?" Alfarr asks.

Blake shakes her head. "No." She said before the door opens and two people stepped out with only a suitcase each. "I'm never prepared much."

"That them?" Alfarr asks as Blake holds up the sign.

Blake sighs. "Yep. Seems they haven't changed much." She said nothing their looks.

"You think they will recognize you?" Alfarr asks before seeing some younger members coming out with them.

Blake gulps. "I just hope oh crap." She said as the younger members start to run at her. "Sorry, Alfarr." She said

before pushing him away and was kicked down and glomped on by the younger ones. "Ow."

"Big sister." One of them calls.

Blake groans. "Hey, guys."

"Blake, an introduction is in order?" Alfarr asks getting up.

Blake sighs and sits up. "Alfarr, meet my younger brother and sisters. This is Lyca." She said pushing the biggest girl away from her so she can stand up. "Fang." She said pushing the next tallest boy over to his sister. "And Fray." She said getting the younger sister onto her feet. "Guys, this is Alfarr. Be nice and respectful here."

"No need." Alfarr says.

Blake rolls her eyes. "I was talking to them."

"I was too." Alfarr says before facing her to the approaching adults.

Blake freezes a bit as she looks away slightly as the two stop in front of them as the younger ones start to drag Alfarr away a bit to look him over and play. "Blake." The woman said looking her over.

"Mom." Blake greets.

Nyla sighs. "So this is where you ended up. After leaving us for the gang."

"Well after a long winding road from the white fang, to leaving them and enrolling in Beacon, to meeting my husband to be." Blake says.

The man hums as he looks around. "Your fiancé seems to have taken a liking to your siblings." Meshu said as he watches Alfarr play around with the three.

"You figured out he is the one huh?" Blake asks.

Meshu shrugs. "You were standing with him and pushed him out of the way."

"Dad, mom…there is something you should know about most of the people here." Blake says nervously.

"And that is?" Nyla asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they are mostly hybrids of humans and faunus." Blake says.

They both stop and look around at the workers around the docks and notices the ears.

"The elves of legend are actually hybrids." Blake says.

Meshu raises an eyebrow. "Huh. Wondered where it came from."

"I just wanted you both to know so you don't make fools of yourselves in ignorance." Blake says.

"Is your boyfriend an elf?" Fray asks running up to Blake.

"He is a half fox faunus human hybrid." Blake says.

Question marks appear above her head. "Huh?" Fray asks tilting her head.

"I will explain later dear." Nyla says.

"Is it always so cold here?" Meshu asks.

"No. At times it flash freezes everything with a blizzard." Blake says.

"And then snowed in for almost a week or two." Alfarr voices out as he tries to hold Fang back.

Blake points to him. "That too."

"Also…you know what. Save that for a surprise when we eat dinner." Alfarr says.

"Save what?" Both Nyla and Meshu ask.

"He doesn't want me to tell you a specific detail." Blake says knowing they will flip over the size of the sushi.

Alfarr smiles. "Shall we get them to our home?" He asks holding up Fray on his arm as she hangs from there.

"Yes." Blake says starting to lead the way.

"It is smaller than I expected." Meshu says looking over the village.

"We will explain why soon at dinner. You all haven't eaten yet have you?" Blake asks.

"Do you have fish for dinner?" Fray asks Alfarr as her stomach growls.

"We will have fish." Alfarr says.

"Yupie!" Fray cheers as she jumps around him.

"We best hurry before it is served." Blake says.

The other two siblings rush a bit ahead as Fray stays between them. "Come on." She cheers and Blake smiles and

holds her hand. "Swing me." Blake giggles as Alfarr takes her other hand and they both lift her up to let her swing.

"Again." Fray laughs and was lifted again as they walk back to the house.

"This is Alfarr's family house. Mind yourselves, he has a pack of wolves that are used to pulled sleds." Blake says entering.

"Wolves?!" They all call as they seem to have their hairs stand on end.

"I know." Blake says.

Alfarr smiles as he makes sure the wolves are gone. "They are just like you."

"I know, but seriously, they don't have to be with me all the time." Blake says, her ears twitching as she said that.

Alfarr sheepishly smiles. "We have to work on your fears since you are going to be family. The den mother already

likes you like one of her own."

"Yes. Now chop chop and start dinner won't you?" Blake asks sweetly.

Alfarr sighs and rubs his head. "Okay. Just make sure your family doesn't run into the snowfields." He said walking to the kitchen.

"I'll stoke the fire." Blake says heading to the fireplace.

"Wolves? You are now living with wolves?" Nyla asks a bit shocked.

"Not much I can do about that. Alfarr's family raises them." Blake says getting a fire dust crystal.

"Family wolves? And they haven't hurt you?" Meshu asks.

"Oh no. They are tamed. It is just getting used to them." Blake says carefully before throwing in the crystal,

heating the room up.

"How do you live with them?" Lyca asks as they quickly head to the fire to heat up.

"I keep away from them mostly. Thankfully, someone is taking them out to inspect the pass outside the city so they

won't be here for a few days." Blake says.

They all sigh in relief at that.

"I'll set up the table while you all get warmed up." Blake says.

Alfarr smiles as he prepares the food and Blake walk up to get some plates. "They doing okay?"

"They are warming up." Blake says.

"Remind me. Who's good idea that was with the wolves and getting the others to either visit their families or lay low?" Alfarr asks.

Blake smirks. "That would be Ruby. You can kiss her out later."

"Oh, Blake is back to form." Alfarr says smiling as he brings out a bluefin tuna and a swordfish, making Blake's mouth water.

Blake licks her lips. "Alfarr…" She said reaching out slowly.

"This is dinner. You have to wait." Alfarr says pulling out the knives he would need.

Blake slouches. "I hate you."

"You won't be saying that at dinner." Alfarr says in a sing-song voice as he starts cooking the rice.

Blake frowns to him. "I will tonight." She said smirking now before walking away with the plates.

"Oh, but you didn't see the surprise." Alfarr says smirking after closing the door before going back and pulling out a yellowfin tuna.

* * *

"Wow, it all smells good." Fray said sniffing the air.

"Alfarr is a chef and refuses to let anyone eat until he is done." Blake says.

"Tried to get some didn't you?" Nyla asks relaxing on the couch.

"Unfortunately." Blake said slouching a bit.

"Sounds like someone I know." Nyla says looking to her husband.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Meshu said.

"You get it from him." Nyla says.

"And your good looks." Blake says.

"Using them then?" Nyla asks raising an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you tell?" Blake jokes showing off her outfit.

Fang blinks. "How the heck did you get him?"

"Well, we worked together for a few years now…have you heard of Blade?" Blake asks.

"Blade?" Meshu asks trying to relax.

"It's the name for the task force I am a part of. We are a team of multiple teams from all kingdoms that work independently of the kingdoms on special assignment. Our original assignment was to track down and gather ancient and powerful creatures that can be summoned." Blake explains.

"Original?" Nyla asks.

"Yes, things have changed with the huge attacks on all four kingdoms. We are being given other assignments. We

were one of the first to go check on Vacuo and Minstrel." Blake says.

"So that was the 'quick army response' we heard on the news." Meshu said thinking on it.

"Yes, as for the creatures when on makes a contract with them, a mark appears on the one as confirmation. This is

mine." Blake says showing her summoning tattoo.

"Please tell me that disappears." Nyla said.

"No." Blake says.

"I think it looks good." Meshu said avoiding the glare from his wife.

"Show yourself, Hellynx." Blake says and her mark lights up.

They all stare at a ball of energy came out of the tattoo and flew a bit away and starts to form a lion-like creature that had sharp horns on top of its body before the light died down to the red furry creature as it growls softly.

"This is my guardian as they call them Hellynx." Blake introduced.

Hellynx huffs softly as Fray walks over to it and slowly reaches out a hand.

"Hellynx." Blake says pushing the guardian forward a bit.

Hellynx growls and slowly pushes its head into Fray's hand and nuzzles her.

"Where did you find it?" Lyca asks.

Blake smiles. "Where we found other guardians. Apparently, this one was a guardian to a god-like guardian."

"Cool. This guy is so cool." Fray said now hugging Hellynx's neck.

"We researched legends, myths, and traditions to track these guys down." Blake says.

Hellynx huffs proudly at that.

"Really?" Nyla asks.

Blake nods. "It's tough, but that's the fun in it. Besides, we consider it our job now and luckily we do get paid."

"So tell us about this fiance." Meshu says.

Blake smiles. "He's amazing. He's actually able to cook and sew. He's able to do almost everything a girl wishes

that a man can do. Unlike someone I know." She said looking to her father.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Meshu asks.

Blake smirks. "You burn eggs."

"I do not." Meshu says.

"You do hun. The kids will never let you live that down." Nyla said lightly hitting his chest.

"And there goes the supposed marriage support." Meshu says.

Nyla smirks. "You won't ever leave. You can't."

"I never said I would." Meshu says huffing.

Blake chuckles. "Yeah. Dad won't ever leave considering that mom here runs the show."

Meshu hearing that just growls in his throat.

"Hee hee. Daddy's funny." Fray said smiling as she pointed at him.

"Go give him a hug. How about that?" Blake asks.

Fray giggles and runs up to him and hugs him.

"At least someone appreciates me." Meshu says.

"And still love you, you crazy cat." Nyla said patting his head.

"What is that?" Meshu says as all their noses suddenly flared.

Blake smirks. "My fiancé's cooking."

"Anyone want to try and sneak some food from the kitchen?" Nyla asks.

Blake was about to speak before her younger siblings run off. "This can only end in a great catch." She said before

heading a throat clearing and looks to see Alfarr holding her younger siblings by their shirt necks.

"I assume these belong to you?" Alfarr asks raising an eyebrow.

Blake chuckles and points to her parents.

Alfarr carries them over and drops the siblings onto their couch. "Please keep them away from the food. It needs to

be ready first." He requested before walking back to the kitchen.

"He can practically sense any movement I bet." Blake says.

Nyla blinks before leaning forward. "What else can he do?"

"He has other guardians like I do and also is a wind user mostly, but his semblance…you saw those grimm being

used as beasts of burden right?" Blake asks.

They both nod as her siblings tried to control themselves.

"That's his semblance. He can dominate the grimm and control them." Blake says.

Both her parents became wide-eyed before her siblings realized what she was saying and followed their parent's example.

"I don't have to tell you the ramifications of such a semblance or what some would do to get the power. Especially with the alliance of the four kingdoms in tatters." Blake says.

"You better marry him." Nyla said pointing to her.

"I intend to. Just…expect a war to break out soon." Blake says.

"Oh, we are ready of that." Meshu said.

Alfarr leans back to his cooking at that point and sighs. "And I hope it doesn't come to that."


	53. Chapter 53: Lapping Milk

"Blaky, I am done. Help me start bringing it out." Alfarr calls.

Blake frowns as her younger siblings giggle at her as she gets up and hurries into the kitchen. "Don't call me Blaky."

"I will just to tease you." Alfarr says smirking.

Blake hits his side before grabbing the plates. "Don't around others." She said walking away.

Alfarr smiles before turning her to a dish separate from the others. "I made something special for you." Alfarr says.

Blake goes wide-eyed and had her mouth watering at the sight of the big fish dish filled with many spices and toppings. "Alfarr…"

"It's yellowfin tuna." Alfarr adds.

Blake gulps and was about to reach for it before realizing she still had her family's meals. "Um…"

"We will take it out last and you may have the first piece." Alfarr says before pecking her cheek.

Blake turns to him. "You're forgiven."

"That all Blaky?" Alfarr asks.

Blake bumps her hips against his and pushes him away. "You need to earn that kiss back, though." She said before walking away smirking.

"I made you dinner. Doesn't that count?" Alfarr asks rubbing her back so not to accidentally make her drop the food.

Blake chuckles. "Feed me and I'll consider it."

"Ok." Alfarr says before grabbing some dishes of his own.

Blake chuckles and walks back to her family waiting at the table before they sniff the air and looks to her. "Yep. Dinners up." She said placing the plates down. "And my fiancé here did all the work." She said as Alfarr comes in and drops the rest.

"Someone has a spring in their step." Nyla says.

Blake smiles. "Oh, just a little surprise Alfarr prepared for me especially."

"Come on. We have more to get." Alfarr says pulling her along.

Blake gives a slight wave. "Eat up guys." She said following him back to the kitchen.

"So can you tell our daughter really does love him?" Nyla asks.

Meshu nods slowly. "With that, I can."

"You still worried?" Nyla asks.

Meshu nods slowly. "What father wouldn't be?"

"Oh don't be like that. I mean he did make us dinner." Nyla says putting some food into his mouth the moment he tried to speak.

Meshu gives her a frown before happily chewing. "This is really good."

"You hear that?" Nyla asks hearing Blake giggle.

Blake comes back with another small plate and Alfarr carrying a bigger plate. "Yep. So dad, way better than your cooking?" She asks sitting down with Alfarr beside her as they switch plates.

"Here we go." Alfarr says putting down the last plate before they sit down and join the family.

Blake smirks as she watches her father dig in happily. "It's official. My father likes your cooking."

"He isn't the only one." Alfarr says looking to her.

Blake chuckles and turns to him. "Well, you are making this for me. Remember what I said?"

"Later." Alfarr says getting a bit of the yellowtail and holds it up to feed her.

Blake smirks and takes it and starts to chew. "You'll get a kiss soon."

"What was that?" Nyla asks.

Blake smiles happily. "Yellowtail." She said muffled as she kept chewing.

"Give us some." Nyla says using a mothering tone.

Blake stops chewing and looks to Alfarr. "Give it?" She asks to him.

"Give them some." Alfarr says.

Blake takes off half a fish and gives it to them. "Enjoy."

"You happy Blake?" Alfarr asks.

Blake nods as she watches her family dig in. "Yeah. But I can be even happier soon enough."

Alfarr smiles and runs a hand through her hair.

Blake smiles as she leans in a bit. "Don't ever leave."

* * *

"Happy now Neku?" Alfarr asks as they laid on the couch together with Blake's family already in one of the guesthouses.

Blake nods as she leans on him. "Yeah. Very."

"And you were scared." Alfarr says petting her.

Blake nods slowly. "A little."

"Now we are here alone and snuggling." Alfarr says.

Blake smiles up at him. "Are you happy?"

"I got a very loveable Neko. What do you think?" Alfarr asks.

Blake chuckles. "And I got a very lovable foxy."

"I think we meet each other halfway?" Alfarr asks.

"Or maybe a switch?" Blake asks smirking.

"Huh?" Alfarr asks confused at the sudden change in pace.

Blake chuckles as she sits up. "Guess who."

"B…Cinder? I thought you only switched with Ruby." Alfarr says realizing what was going on.

Cinder grins. "Ruby was able to convince dear Blake here."

"I seriously doubt that. Now you got your real body tied up somewhere close by?" Alfarr asks scratching her behind her cat ears.

Cinder hums happily as she leans into his scratching. "Yes. But poor Blake is getting used to my body." Cinder said happily.

"You are evil, you know that?" Alfarr asks before feeling her up a bit.

Cinder looks down to where his hands were touching. "Apparently not evil enough because I am not doing this."

"Knowing you Cinder, you won't let Blake have her body back till I did this?" Alfarr says squeezing her rear once.

Cinder chuckles. "Not bad. Not bad at all. You know me so well."

"I also know your real body is on the second floor right?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder taps his nose. "Very good."

"Lead me there." Alfarr instructs, picking her up as he got up.

Cinder chuckles as she wraps her arms around his neck and he takes her upstairs. "My room." She said and he walks down the hall to where Cinder's room is before he opens it to let them see Cinder's body looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh, Blake." Cinder calls.

"Tied to a chair." Blake says in Cinder's voice.

Alfarr walks over and places Cinder down on the bed before walking over to Blake and unties her. "You okay?"

"I am not hap…I loved it." Cinder says switching back when Blake was in the middle of speaking.

Alfarr sighs as Blake quickly got up and slaps Cinder in the back of the head. "Feel better?" Cinder asks chuckling.

"When did you sneak back in?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder smirks. "Just after her family left."

"In that case." Alfarr says starting to feel around for something.

Cinder raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I know she has to be here." Alfarr says.

Cinder keeps an eyebrow raised until he stops and Emerald reappears with his hand on her rear. "Care to let go?"

"Ah, I knew you were here." Alfarr says pulling her into a hug.

Emerald crosses her arms and held a frown. "Uh huh. What do you want?"

Alfarr smirks before spinning her around and kisses her.

Blake covers her face with her hand and shakes her head as Emerald seems to enjoy the kiss and wrap her arms around him. "Come on you two. Save some for us." Cinder said.

"Then get over here." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles as she gets up and walks over to him. "You owe everyone else if you do this."

"We have a honeymoon coming up." Alfarr says.

Cinder smirks. "But it's only here so you better surprise us with your tricks. I'm sure you have a few."

"I'm betting you girls have more." Alfarr says.

Emerald smirks. "Tons with me."

"Come on girls. The hot spring is calling." Alfarr says.

"Oh, I have been waiting for it." Cinder said happily as she grabs Blake's hand and pulls her away with Blake looking befuddled at the motion.

"Ready to see me in the towel?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald looks back at him. "I have already seen you naked."

"Then you owe me." Alfarr says.

Emerald raises an eyebrow. "What? Am I supposed to strip naked?"

"No. You join me, Cinder, and Blake in the hot springs in a towel." Alfarr says.

Emerald sighs. "Fine. Now let me go."

"What don't you like it?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald looks away. "I like it alone."

"Then how am I going to have a wedding night with you?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald opens her mouth to speak before stopping. "You have your hand on my ass again."

"Doesn't answer my question." Alfarr says in a sing-song tone.

Emerald rolls her eyes and sighs. "You'll have it with me alone."

"Are you shy?" Alfarr asks running a hand through her hair.

Emerald blushes. "A bit."

"Ok. I will see to it we are alone then." Alfarr says before kissing her again.

Emerald smiles into the kiss as she hangs onto him before she pulls her head back. "Thanks."

"But for now, the hot spring." Alfarr insists.

Emerald sighs. "Fine."

"Thanks. You want to walk or have me carry you?" Alfarr asks.

Emerald looks to him. "Carry." She said looking at him with a slight innocent look.

"Very well." Alfarr says picking her up bridal style.

Emerald smiles as she leans her head on him. "Thanks."

* * *

"Coco." Alfarr says happily as he wraps her in a hug from behind and picks her up.

Coco blinks and turns her head to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I would think that is obvious." Alfarr says sneaking a look at her cards as May, Reese, and Yang was checking their hands. "Oh, is this strip poker?" Alfarr teases.

Coco glares to Yang. "I'm regretting you teaching him that game."

"Can I watch?" Alfarr teases.

Yang chuckles. "Alfarr, this is a regular game. Nothing else." She said then looking up at him and stopping. "Oh."

"Oh come on." Alfarr says.

May blinks as she looks up and stops at the sight the towel covered Alfarr. "Um…" She tries to say as she blushes. "Is that towel going to be your only bet?"

"Oh no. I will only watch." Alfarr says as hearing that, Reese and Coco look as well to him and looks to his only towel.

"You are kidding me." Coco said frowning.

"I'm not the only one who was in the hot spring recently." Alfarr says patting her kimono.

Coco rolls her eyes. "Who else?" She asks trying to decide the next card.

"Yang, May, Reese." Alfarr says pointing out theirs as well.

Coco frowns a bit. "Yang, did you do anything else to him?"

"I just have an eye for detail and your freshly washed hair smells nice." Alfarr says.

They all stop and look at him with a blank face at that.

"What? I have a very good nose. Half-faunus remember?" Alfarr asks as the three noticed he was still holding her.

Coco hits his chest. "Down boy."

"Oh come on, can I?" Alfarr asks.

"I'm not opposed to him watching. After all, he is giving us something to watch in return." Yang says.

May chuckles pervertly. "And I wouldn't mind if we changed the game to strip poker."

Reese hums. "Alfarr, care to make the game more interesting for us?"

"What? Winner sleeps with him tonight?" Coco asks raising an eyebrow.

Reese chuckles. "Alfarr, you have to kiss us and everything while we play and if we win while that's happening, we get to sleep with you and another girl of our choosing with us. How's that?"

"I will sleep in the same bed with you." Alfarr says.

"In that case, down to just underwear. A ten-minute break to change into something else before we start." Yang says.

Alfarr hums. "Includes me?"

"Nope, you are the prize here." Yang says.

Alfarr smirks. "A towel covered prize that will keep the bed warm for the winner." Alfarr says letting Coco down.

"Yes, Ruby!" Yang calls.

"Yeah?!" Ruby calls back.

"Can you come here and watch Alfarr while we get ready to play a game?" Yang calls down the hall.

"Sure." Ruby calls before she uses her semblance and runs in and hugs Alfarr. "Got him."

"Give her a moment." Coco says walking away.

Yang chuckles as she grabs both May and Reese as Ruby snuggles Alfarr. "So what's the game?" She asks looking up to him.

"Those four are going to play strip poker." Alfarr says as she notices he was shirtless.

Ruby pokes his chest. "I see…" She said trailing off as she looks away blushing.

"I just got out of the hot spring." Alfarr says.

Ruby clears her throat. "Not that."

"If Yang wins then that means you and her will be sleeping in my bed tonight." Alfarr adds.

Ruby blushed as she smiled. "That's not it either."

"Oh, what is my rose?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby leans up to his ear. "I got an embarrassing underwear."

"Don't worry. We will soon be wed." Alfarr says holding her.

Ruby pokes her fingers together as they waited. "You don't want to know what they are?"

"I can wait. After all, we will be together for the rest of our lives." Alfarr whispers into her ear.

Ruby smiles as she leans her head on him. "Love ya Alfarr."

"Love you too…so you staying to watch as you have a stake in this?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby nods. "Might as well."

"Let's find us a seat." Alfarr says and soon the four came back in their usual outfits.

"Okay. So…basic rules of strip poker?" Yang asks stretching.

"Every time you lose a hand you remove one article of clothing. Last one not fully in their underwear is the winner." Alfarr says.

May grins. "Oh, he will enjoy this."

"So the more clothing we chose the more chances we have." Reese says smirking.

Yang nods as she sits down again. "Oh yeah. So, let's finish this hand."

"Also who gave Cinder the idea to swap with Blake?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby slowly pulls her hood up.

"Ruby?" Alfarr asks.

"And begin." Yang calls before looking very focused at her cards.

Alfarr smiles and lowers Ruby's hood and kisses her neck.

Ruby eeps and jumps before moaning and falling into the feeling. "He does such a good job."

"I have taught him well." Yang says.

May smirks as she looks up. "Alright, girls. Get ready to take off those shirts." She said thumbing her cards.

"Oh man." Reese says removing a glove.

Yang sighs and takes off her glove. "You kidding me." She said before looking over to Alfarr still kissing Ruby's neck.

"I best get this back." Coco says also removing one much to May's disappointment.

May chuckles. "Would Alfarr's kisses help out?"

"Oh, it's on." Coco says.

Alfarr chuckles as he kept kissing Ruby's neck and Ruby tries to keep quiet as she watches the game. "Alfarr…look who…the winner is." She said trying to push his head towards them.

"The winner is me for getting to watch the show." Alfarr teases.

Ruby giggles as Yang cheers and jumps up in her underwear and an undershirt. "Yes! Take that loser. Guess who's sleeping with Alfarr tonight."

"I am included, right sis?" Ruby asks in her blackmail tone.

Yang sighs. "Yes. You're the bonus."

"Good." Ruby says hugging Alfarr's neck as Alfarr watches the four in basically their bras and panties.

Yang smirks. "You lost girls. You know what that means."

Alfarr smirks as he walks over to them before kissing each of the three. "Consolation prize." Alfarr says.

Yang giggles. "And I get the big one. So where's my starting prize?"

"Walk to my room with me and you and Ruby will get it." Alfarr says.

Yang smiles as she grabs Ruby's arm and drags her along as they follow him as the others frown at them.

"See you three in the morning?" Alfarr asks.

Coco waves them off. "Sure. Sure."

"See you three soon." Alfarr says walking past.

"Yang forgot her outfit." May points out.

"I don't think she cares at this point." Reese said laying back in her seat.

"Who is up for doing something to it?" Coco asks.

Both May and Reese raise their hands at that.

* * *

Yang giggles as she hugs Alfarr while Ruby was getting ready. "He's such a sweetheart, isn't he?"

"Who are you talking about?" Alfarr asks wearing sleep pants now.

Yang chuckles as she hangs on tight to him. "You silly. Now then…get to bed hubby."

"Where is Ruby?" Alfarr asks.

Yang grins as Ruby comes out of the bathroom wearing a more revealing sleepwear than her last outfit. "Getting ready."

"There you are." Alfarr says walking up to her.

Ruby smiles. "Yes, hun?"

Alfarr picks her up bridal style and carries her to bed.

Yang hums as he sets her down. "So Alfarr, you having fun?"

"Oh yes, I am." Alfarr says before climbing in.

Yang smiles and crawls in with them. "Well, it's going to be more fun after we are married."

"Oh, and what about right now?" Ruby asks groping Yang's chest from behind.

Yang jumps a bit and looks back at her. "Ruby."

"Hey, leave some for me." Alfarr says before kissing Yang.

Yang goes wide-eyed as she still felt Ruby grope her and Alfarr kissing her before she pushes him off. "I'm surprised you're not freaked out with the whole sister thing like this."

"I am not. Remember, Cinder is teaching her." Alfarr reminds.

Yang frowns a bit. "Maybe you should stop it."

"At this point?" Alfarr asks before kissing her neck.

Yang moans as she hugs him close at that point. "Okay…maybe not."

"I have a few ideas. But it's late so for now, who gets to sleep on what side?" Ruby asks.

Alfarr hums as he kept kissing Yang's neck. "Ruby can take my left side. Yang, other side."

"I have no complaints." Yang says.


	54. Chapter 54: Night Hawk

Coco smirks as she waits on the couch and heard yawning and looks to the hallway and sees Yang walk in with her hair poking all over the place. "Sleep well?"

"My sister and Alfarr had fun with me." Yang says.

Coco chuckles. "You forgot your outfit."

"I what?" Yang asks half asleep.

Coco holds up her clothes. "Your clothes. You forgot them in the game room."

"Oh." Yang says going to grab them.

Coco smirks as Yang was about to put them on before stopping. "Coco?"

"Yes?" Coco asks.

Yang slowly turns to her. "Why is my outfit in a different colors and patterns?"

"You left it where anyone could get it." Coco says.

Yang slowly frowns. "You suck."

"Like you did. I found two of the ace of spades in the deck when I checked your hand." Coco says.

"Oh shut up. And it does not give you the right to mess up my clothes." Yang said frowning.

"Be grateful that is all I did. I could have gone to Cinder." Coco says.

Yang growls under her breath as she stomps off. "Dang it. This is going to take a ton of washing."

"How long till she realizes that it is your semblance?" Coco asks.

Emerald hums as she appears in her lap. "In an hour or so of washing."

"And the reason you are in my lap?" Coco asks.

Emerald looks up to her. "You're comfortable."

"You sure your body doesn't have Cinder occupying it?" Coco asks.

Emerald shakes her head. "It's me. She couldn't use my powers anyways if she switched."

"It sounded very Cinder like." Coco says.

"Yes, it did." Cinder says behind them.

Coco looks up behind them. "You switched, didn't you?"

"No, but you were right. It sounded a lot like me." Cinder says.

Emerald chuckles. "You must be rubbing off on me."

"Not going to check on our sleeping Alfarr and Ruby?" Coco asks.

Cinder smiles. "Later. I just want to remember the sight of you two like this."

"I have a feeling this will be more common than you think." Coco says before slapping Emerald's rear making her jump.

Emerald holds her hands to her rear and glares to her after she jumped off of her. "What's the big idea?"

"Want another because I will give you one if you keep sitting there." Coco says raising her hand again.

Emerald grumbles as she gets up. "Bitch."

Coco, hearing that, spanks her again.

Emerald yelps as Cinder laughs. "Not bad. Think you can do that to other girls?"

"Watch me. Now you going to keep sitting there?" Coco asks.

Cinder smirks to her. "Please. I'm going to do the same to others. Now then, want to hit her again?"

"Don't you have to go see the sleeping pair?" Coco reminds.

Cinder hums. "Right. Good luck." She said passing by Emerald and smacks her rear and makes her yelp. "Now let's see them." Cinder says making her way upstairs.

Coco shakes her head as she watches Emerald try to leave now.

* * *

"Oh, this is cute." Cinder says looking to the two sleeping occupants of the bed cuddling.

She reaches down and pets Alfarr's head and he suddenly reaches up and grabs her wrist. "Come to check on Ruby?" He asks opening his eyes.

"And you." Cinder says.

"Well then." Alfarr says pulling her into the bed. "You can join us."

Cinder smiles and leans into him. "Won't complain."

"So please no more swapping around for a bit. Their families are showing up." Alfarr asks.

Cinder sighs. "Fine. But for you."

"Thanks." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Ruby groans and opens her eyes. "Hey, Cindy."

Cinder smirks into the kiss as she feels up Ruby's rear.

Ruby squeaks before smiling and hugs them tightly. "You two are the best."

Alfarr breaks the kiss before saying, "No more switching until after the wedding."

Cinder smirks. "Whatever you need."

"I got a lot right here." Alfarr says holding them both.

Ruby giggles. "Enough girls?"

"For now I have seven to see later." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "Then I'll give the young one here a bath. She is in dire need of it."

"But he didn't do that to me." Ruby says.

Cinder smirks. "You showered with him."

"No, he took a bath in the hot spring." Ruby says.

Cinder taps her head. "I know dearie."

"She was there. I washed her back for her." Alfarr says.

Cinder chuckles. "Want to wash mine?"

"I did last night. You felt up my rear as well." Alfarr reminds.

Cinder grins. "It was firm."

"Sounds like someone needs to be punished." Ruby says.

Cinder chuckles. "Not if I get to you first."

"Easy now. Let me relax ok?" Alfarr asks rubbing both their rears.

Ruby smiles softly. "Sorry."

"And you?" Alfarr asks Cinder.

Cinder chuckles evilly. "Only if you keep doing that."

"I will stop." Alfarr threatens.

Cinder sighs. "Fine. I'll let you relax."

"Good girl." Alfarr says before kissing her neck.

Cinder moans as Ruby give a pout. "Hey. Where's mine?"

"It's coming after he gets done with me. Besides, he is still stroking your rear." Cinder manages.

Ruby frowns before smiling and leans into his stroking. "Okay. That feels so good."

"And just think, it is a prelude to the wedding night." Cinder says.

Ruby smiles and hugs him together. "Can't wait."

"Ok, now it is yours." Alfarr says turning to her.

Ruby grins before she eeps as he starts to kiss her neck and Cinder chuckles as she gets up. "Feels so good huh?"

"Oh yes." Ruby says pulling his head into her more.

Cinder grins as she pets her head. "Who's a good girl?"

* * *

Inside a submarine, not a few miles off the coast of Avalon, a lone woman with short neck-length white hair with a bang over one of her red eyes wearing something like a red and black gunslinger outfit and long trench coat sat waiting to be briefed. "Number one. Your mission is to eliminate this target." A voice says before a picture of Alfarr appears on the screen.

The woman stares at the picture before grinning. "Of course. I'll shall give him to death himself."

"This mission collateral is a non-issue. Eliminate any in your way to the target Genocide Angel." The voice says.

Angel licks her lips. "Of course. I would be happy to stain the snow."

"Very good." The voice says before walls came up around her.

Angel chuckles as the chair strap her in. "Such a good way to travel. If only we can add warheads."

"Launching in three, two, one." The voice says before she felt herself shooting into the air.

* * *

Blake purrs happily as Alfarr pets at her ears. "That feels so good."

"I would hope s…we're under attack!" Alfarr yells and soon sirens start sounding.

Blake blinks and suddenly stood up. "What's going on?"

"Something just passed through the sensor barrier." Alfarr says as they started feeling powerful dust shooting to the sky.

"Okay, what's going on?" Cinder asks walking out of the house.

"Cinder, get back inside. We are under attack." Alfarr says as explosions were heard.

Cinder looks worried. "From what?"

"Someone launched a missile-like weapon at…" Alfarr suddenly stops and grabs a radio transmitter and yells into it. "All residences. Be advised. Something strong was in that and it's coming right at the city!"

Cinder frowns as she looks toward the city and huffs as she walks back inside as she felt a wave of aura wash over her and shivers. "Sanctimonious assholes. Replace me and they will just send everything to end traces. Emerald." She calls heading deeper into the house.

"What?" Emerald asks holding her weapons.

Cinder grabs her arm and pulls her along. "Don't bother."

"Why? What's wrong?" Emerald asks.

"It's Angel." Cinder said trying not to break her frown into fear.

"Number one?" Emerald asks afraid.

Cinder nods grimly as the others rush to the front door as they held their weapons at the ready.

"This is…I'm not sure I should be impressed or scared." Alfarr says as he could feel the intruder advancing with intent to kill.

Ruby looks worriedly to him. "We have to fight…don't we? You think we can win?" She asks holding the scythe to herself.

"The intruder is doing well. They are smashing their way through the defenses." Alfarr says.

Yang frowns as she checks her guns. "We should get done there." She stops and turns to him. "You are coming, right?"

"Yeah, they are nearing the cliff face." Alfarr says getting his swords.

Coco sighs as she walks up with her bag over her shoulder. "Then let's go. We are letting people get hurt staying here."

"The intruder must be strong and maybe crazy." May says.

Alfarr frowns. "With that kind of aura, I don't doubt it." He said checking the bullets in the magazine.

"Let's go." Ruby calls before all of them rush out.

Emerald looks worried as she watches from a very small window. "Do you think they would be alright against her?"

"I…don't know." Cinder admitted.

* * *

"Damn. She is tough." Fox groans, holding his hip where a gunshot wound was.

Velvet frowns as she takes cover behind a building. "How can she do this much damage with two small guns? Even I can't do that." She said taking out her camera and checks the film.

"Could it be a semblance or some special weapon?" Ren asks as Nora was being healed by a medic.

"Or it could be some artifact she has? Materia?" Yatsuhashi asks as he tries to block some of the area attacks she was giving off at intervals.

"That's twenty-seven. She got one bullet left then she has to reload." Pyrrha says.

Sun smirks as he throws his staff and she fires at it and sends it flying right back past him. "Zero. Go for it!" He calls out.

"Light her up!" Jaune calls before throwing a grenade.

Angel stood there as everyone from the village and beyond fired with whatever they had as everything exploded around her and sends wood flying around her and bullets flying past her and the ground before it stopped as the snow was kicked up and obscured her while she slowly reloaded. "Did we get her?" Someone asks as the snow settled and she pulls back the hammer on her second gun. "Never mind."

"Get to cover!" Jaune calls before Angel starts shooting again.

Ren groans. "This isn't working. We need a new plan." He calls out before ducking his head as bullets hit near the corner.

"This is starting to get…" Angel stops, reeling her head back from the sound of a gunshot.

May sighs as she watches. "She's not falling." She said before Angel brings her head back up and shows that she caught the bullet with her teeth. "Damn girl. Where do you go for your dentist?"

"I got her!" Ruby yells going in for a decapitation only to be blasted back by some sort of shockwave.

Alfarr goes wide-eyed and reaches out and catches Ruby while being slid back. "She's got a strong shock wave. I doubt we can get that close." He said putting Ruby down. "That is her protections." Alfarr says.

Weiss frowns. "Ideas?"

"I got one. Cavalier!" Alfarr calls and his tattoo started to shine but suddenly died down.

They all stared shocked at his tattoo. "What the…?" Weiss tries to ask before looking to her own. "Shiva!" She yells and her tattoos glow before they die down too. "The heck…?!"

"She has to be jamming our summoning somehow." Alfarr says before shooting three arrows laced with wind dust at her.

Angel looks his way before sidestepping and lets the arrow fly past her and dodges the second by stepping the other direction and then feels something hit her chest before being blown back a few feet as she slides across the ground and looks to where the shot came from and smirks. "Target sighted."

"Let's dance princess." Alfarr mocks holding up his swords at the ready.

Angel holds up her guns before they morphed into a pair of ninjatos. "Come on." She said almost quietly as Alfarr steadily approaches her.

"Hey, princess." Coco calls, her minigun revving up.

Angel stops and immediately ducks as Coco fires away and the bullets start to hit everywhere as Angel hits the ground with a ninjatos and shockwave went through the ground Coco became unsteady as her shooting went everywhere.

"Pyrrha." Jaune calls letting her know to use her semblance.

Pyrrha frowns as she holds out her hands and they glow a dark aura around them before Angel felt her ninjatos fly off away from her and over the buildings before stands and glares towards Alfarr.

Alfarr was about to advance when they all heard a horn sound. "Everyone get to shelter." Alfarr calls.

Everyone in the area immediately went into the houses or behind them as Angel raises an eyebrow and looks around for anything wrong.

"My princess, do you like the cold?" Alfarr asks as the wind started to pick up.

Angel crosses her arms as the snow is being picked up and thrown around, almost like a blizzard as some snow gets sticker onto her Angel as she kept looking around.

"Let's see how you do on our home turf." Alfarr says before seemingly disappearing.

Angel frowns toward him as she looks up towards the high grounds and sees the wind coming from a large building before rolling her eyes and waits.

Time passed and it kept getting colder and colder as parts of the settlement started to freeze over.

"How can this woman hold out this long?" Blake asks as they all huddle up together to stay warm and watch from a bit away in a house.

"Where is Alfarr also?" Weiss asks.

Yang takes a quick look. "Must be getting something else ready."

"Or waiting for her to be weakened by the cold." Coco says.

"Can she though is the question." Sun said trying to warm up by a fire.

"We will have to watch and see." Ren says.

They keep watching out the small window as the snow was getting heavier and the wind was getting faster. "She is still standing." Weiss said frowning. "What does it take to stop her?"

"The wind is picking up." Reese says as loose snow started obstructing their view.

May sighs. "Now we can't see what's happening."

"But we can hear." Blake says hearing the clanging of clashing metal.

Yang hums as she listens. "Guess Alfarr and she is fighting."

Suddenly a body flies past their field of vision and imprints itself on a building nearby.

"Is that…Alfarr!" Ruby yells peeking out.

"Damn she hits almost as hard as Yang." Alfarr says pulling himself out of it.

Everyone looks to Yang at that and she chuckles nervously. "Yeah…about that…"

"You made him scared." Coco said hitting her back and makes her lurch forward as she peeks through the window.

"Looks like I have to be completely serious or I will die." Alfarr says getting up.

A few arrows fly past him and glance off Angel and lands near him. "Not working." She said frowning as she glares toward the tower.

"Oh, this part will be good." Alfarr says before Angel suddenly comes flying past him.

"You crazy bitch!" Atlas yells brandishing a spear and glares at Angel as she picks herself up.

"So mom, are the four engaging directly or did you come without grandfather's approval?" Alfarr asks.

Atlas grins. "What do you think?"

"You came for me." Alfarr says before getting behind cover.

Atlas chuckles as she looks toward Angel. "Now…what to call you?"

"Party crasher?" Alfarr offers.

Atlas shakes her head. "Something…heavier."

"Got nothing." Alfarr says.

Angel frowns as she stands and slowly walks over to them. "Die bastards."

"She is such a Suvolen isn't she?" Atlas asks spinning her spear to block the incoming bullets.

Alfarr chuckles. "No, I consider her a bitch. But what whatever you want to say is fine." He said quickly firing in her direction and the bullet glanced off. "Strong aura."

"Yes and since no guardians. They are somehow being blocked or nullified?" Altas asks.

Alfarr nods. "Has to be. I can't call anyone."

"Troubling. She durable I presume?" Atlas asks.

Alfarr nods. "She stopped May's bullet with her teeth and didn't move from her spot."

"Oh so rock solid. Let's see how." Atlas says running out and attempts to stab her.

Angel glares at her and sidesteps her spear before bringing her arm down and breaks the spear in half before grabbing the spear piece flying in the air and smacks Atlas away.

"Oh, strong huh?" Atlas asks before palm striking her in the breast.

Angel stops and looks down before suddenly being flung away as a strong force knocks her away into a stone tower and makes it crumble down onto her.

"Let's see how she does with the paralyzing palm." Atlas says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as Angel slowly stands up and the rocks fall around her. "She's got scratches." He said seeing the marks and Angel lean forward before falling flat on her face and brings her head up to glare at them.

"Oh, still alive?" Altas asks bringing out her short sword and lunged at her again.

Angel frowns as she tries to stand up again and only digs herself more into the ground as she kept doing the opposite thing she wanted to. "What is going on?" Angel growls before rolling to her right and avoiding the sword.

Alfarr smiles. "She made your body send the messages the wrong way. Tip, try digging."

"You little…" Angel growls before Atlas punts her into the cliff face.

Atlas smirks. "Sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Someone is mad." Alfarr says trying to hide in the rubble.

Atlas chuckles as Angel try to get back up and only digs further into the ground and growl at them.

"Now time to end this." Atlas says raising her short sword.

Angel frowns and suddenly stood back up and glares at her.

"Oh, what is this?" Atlas says before attempting to slash her in two.

Angel moves away from it as she kept watching Atlas trying to slash at her before reaching a hand up and grabs her wrist and stops her before pulling her hand back and hesitates as her hand shakes as it moves back and forth.

"Atlas, what is this? Having trouble?" Alfarr's godfather says landing.

Atlas shakes her head. "Just a bitch trying to hurt our godson." She said using her other hand and punches Angel straight into the face.

"We can't have that now." Barasan says whipping out his glaive to try and slice Angel in half.

Angel seems this coming before using her aura and kicks up the earth beneath the both of them and makes the earth rise up before stopping.

"Okay, enough of this." Milina said putting on some gloves before flinging her hand and the earth in front of Barasan slices into pieces. "Got to love the garrote wire." She said before flinging both hands and Altas moves away before some of Angel's clothing was cut up and some deep bloodily scratches appeared on her.

"So she isn't invincible." Barasan says before they see her heal as her wounds sizzle and smoke.

Milina frowns. "Fast healing. So we just need to tire her out but I fear that might be a problem with her aura."

"Agreed. We need to to take her down now." Atlas says.

Angel's head suddenly whips to the side and then they hear a loud shot rang out. "Seems Alfarr's giving support." Milina said before clapping her hands and flings them towards Angel before the entire area around her was cut up and more of her clothes were cut and bloody cuts were made all over her as Alfarr kept shooting in different areas over Angel's body.

"May, can you keeping her moving?" Alfarr asks over a radio as May shoots his rifle.

May grins. "Whatever you need hun. Go help them out." She said shooting still.

"I am." Alfarr says notching his arrow.

Atlas frowns as she quickly moves to the side and stabs around the joints before backing off as Milina quickly sends the wires to the stab wounds before they close and sends them inside and quickly grabs and pulls the wires and makes chunks of flesh fly off in a spray of blood.

"Damn. This is the toughest fight we have had in a long time." Barasan says as Angel heals.

Milina frowns. "We have to move quickly. Or maybe find a way to make her spend more aura." She said before kunais land into the ground around Angel with tags that burned before exploding.

"Incoming!" Ruby cheers as she jumps off her guardian and lands near Alfarr. "There's a limit to the range. And he doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

"Good thinking daughter in law." Atlas says before an arrow slams in Angel's back.

Alfarr smiles and looks to Ruby. "I'll kiss you when I have a chance. Can you take two with your semblance?"

Ruby blinks. "I can try."

Alfarr nods. "Take Weiss. We're going to need Shiva for this. If we can freeze her for a bit, we can have a chance. Then take Ren. Cauterizing the wounds can make her have fewer chances to heal." He said as he kept firing off arrows.

"Hold on. She isn't healing" Atlas says.

They look and sees the arrow wounds still there as the arrows were still stuck in them. "Someone get the archery team." Alfarr said getting five arrows before aiming and firing and hitting them all into Angel's chest.

Angel, seeing this, glares and rips them out and the wounds heal.

"Let's see…Ruby." Alfarr says motioning her to come close.

Ruby steps closer as she watches Angel. "Yes?"

Alfarr whispers into her ear, getting out an arrow that didn't smell good.

Ruby smiles as she listens carefully. "You got it Alfarr." She said before giving a quick kiss to the cheek and uses her semblance and runs off.

"Can you get me a shot at her back again?" Alfarr asks.

May smirks. "No problem here." She said starting to fire and makes Angel spin with each hit.

Alfarr slipped into one of the ruined buildings as his godparents engaged Angel again.

Angel growls as she looks to them and her aura flares before the earth rises up between them and then punches it and sends it away towards them to which they jump over it.

Alfarr watched carefully, waiting for a chance as they others start to fight Angel as well.

May peeks over to where Alfarr is and looks back to Angel before firing again and makes her turn around to where her back was facing him and keeps her moving forward every time.

"Gotcha." Alfarr whispers before letting loose the arrow targeting her spine.

Angel turns her head behind her and moves herself to the side and the arrows embedded itself right by her spine.

"Let's see how you like the Yukaben venom." Alfarr says changing positions in case he needed a second shot.

Angel groans as her back start to lock up and slowly turns herself painfully towards them all.

"Oh looks like Alfarr's arrow struck true." Atlas says.

Milina smiles. "Maybe we can get a chance now."

"No, take her prisoner." Barasan says.

Alfarr raises an eyebrow as the two women look to him. "Are you sure about that?" Atlas asks.

"Am I the only one who wants to know who had the guts to attack our town in this way and who they work for?" Barasan asks before Milina feels his forehead.

"You feel ok?" Milina asks.

Barasan frowns to her. "Yes. Now get her restrained and locked up."

"He must be sick or dying." Atlas chimed in.

Barasan groans and rubs his forehead. "And I still have to deal with you."

"Good job Ruby." Alfarr says holding her having returned with a quiver of arrows if needed.

Ruby smiles. "I do my best."

"And May gets to be held as well for that superb sniper shooting." Alfarr says hooking his arm around May.

May chuckles. "I am the best sniper ever."

"I wouldn't say that." Ruby says.

May smirks to her. "Female."

"I would say I am." Ruby says smirking.

Alfarr smiles. "Easy girls. Let's just relax that this is over."

"Oh that a challenge?" May asks.

Alfarr sighs and slouches his head. "Yep. You're not going to stop."

"Yes, but later. Alfarr is bleeding from the head." Ruby says.

Alfarr blinks. "I am?" He asks reaching up and touching his head before pulling his hand back and sees the blood. "Oh. I am."

"Coco!" May calls.

Coco rushes over and looks over Alfarr. "Yep. Not bad. We can handle this easy."

"I want to lie down. Can you help me back home?" Alfarr asks as his bow arm start to swell from where he had been hit.

Coco nods as May and Ruby lead him away. "Don't worry. You can bunk with us."

"Oh, you will take care of me?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles. "Don't have much of a chance without us."

"I heard you hit Yang." Alfarr says.

Coco nods. "Because she hit you and made you scared…again."

"Ah, no. That was from training with her when we got a little carried away." Alfarr says chuckling nervously.

Coco pats his back. "We're looking out for you."

"Just don't alienate Yang." Alfarr says.

Coco smirks. "I won't."

"Thank you." Alfarr says as they took him to the lift.

Ruby kisses his cheek. "Feeling better?"

"I think my arm is either badly fractured or…maybe broken." Alfarr says.

May looks to his arm. "I say splintered."

"Either way, going to have it in a cast." Coco says.

Alfarr shrugs. "As long as no more surprises of this level."

"Where are C and E? They should have helped us." Ruby says unhappily.

Alfarr just places a hand on her head and pets her. "Told them to stay in the house. If it was the organization, I wasn't going to let them take them."

"Oh, what were they here for?" Ruby asks.

"When she saw me, her words were 'Targeted acquired' so…" Alfarr stops to let them voice their displeasure.

"We could be the next targets." Coco said looking to where Angel was still being restrained. "The lengths they will go to at this point."


	55. Chapter 55: Wedding Day

"Cindy, Emerald, we are back." Alfarr calls as Reese was holding his arm as a medic examined it.

Cinder peeks around a corner. "She's dead?"

Alfarr nods. "Yeah. She's…how did you know it's a she?" He asks looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I know number one's aura." Cinder says walking over to him.

Alfarr blinks. "Number one?" He asks as Cinder looks him over.

"Genocide angel. I can't believe you are alive." Cinder says before pulling his bandaged head into her chest.

Reese clears her throat as she made sure his arm doesn't move much.

"I'm happy you are back." Cinder says genuinely surprising all of the girls.

Alfarr sighs. "Like I'm going to leave my future family."

"So how is his arm?" May asks.

The medic hums. "It should be fine. About a month or so." She said wrapping his arm.

"But not off before the wedding?" Blake says.

The medic shakes her head. "Sorry. Looks like you might have to live with it a bit."

"That also means we have to go easy on him." Weiss says.

Alfarr smiles. "Just because I'm down an arm, doesn't mean it has to be muffled."

"Well we can't be too rough or it could mess up your arm." Reese says.

Alfarr hangs his head. "Had worse. You can let go now." He said tapping Cinder's arm.

"No." Cinder says petting him.

"Oh boy." Emerald says.

Alfarr turns his head to look at her. "I'm her pet now?"

"No, she is really attached to you now. If you were her pet she wouldn't care as much." Emerald says.

Alfarr smiles. "Then I'm flattered."

"Mine." Cinder says holding him.

Alfarr chuckles. "And mine soon as well."

"Now come on. Let him lay down." Emerald says.

Cinder sighs and lets him go. "Fine. But I want to sleep in his bed tonight."

"You are on it." Alfarr says.

Cinder taps his head. "Get better."

"Thank you." Coco says leading the medic out.

Alfarr sighs as he lays down. "We have the most interesting life, don't we?"

"Mostly that is Cinder's fault." Yang says.

Alfarr sighs again and looks to Cinder. "Don't blame you, though."

"Oh, Alfarr is laying on the charm." Reese says.

Alfarr groans. "Either that or I'm delirious and I'm seeing a grimm bouncing a big ball on its nose."

"Oh…that." Emerald says laughing nervously.

Alfarr points to her. "I don't mind the show, though. It's a great idea. Remind me to put on a show with the captured grimm."

"Actually, I am training that grimm you enslaved…I was bored." Emerald says.

Alfarr smiles a little. "Bored is good. Enjoy yourself, okay?"

"That a free check?" Emerald asks.

Alfarr waves his hand. "Whatever you need. I just want you to be happy."

"Ok." Emerald says before sitting on his legs.

Alfarr groans. "Owie. What are you doing now?"

"Now." Emerald says maneuvering herself to be laying on him.

Alfarr sighs and wraps an arm around her. "Anything else my trickster?"

"I will think." Emerald says.

Alfarr hums and looks to Cinder watching them. "And you my burning flame?"

"I have to make dinner." Cinder says starting to smirk.

Alfarr nods. "Don't burn it."

"What was that?" Cinder ask with a scary sweet smile.

Alfarr sweats a bit as he kept his eyes closed. "Nothing my flame."

"Can I help?" Ruby calls.

Cinder smiles. "Of course. I will need help on any likes and dislikes he has. After all, this sort of victory deserves a celebration."

"Yay!" Ruby calls.

Alfarr smiles. "Have fun, Ruby."

"Now then." Coco says leaning down to him.

Alfarr looks to her. "Yes?"

"Now let's see." Coco says messing with his hair.

Alfarr rolls his eyes. "Okay, I won't lie. I do need to fix myself up soon."

"You just remain cute for us." Coco says.

Alfarr hums as he closes his eyes. "I need to rest up."

"Yes, and we will make sure you rest." Coco said.

Alfarr hums and turns his head in her direction. "Good. I feel like I need a lot from now on."

"Now what can we do for…Emerald, Blake, the wolves are back." May says.

They both freeze as a few wolves quickly enters and rushes over to Alfarr and leans on the couch. "I'm fine guys. No need to worry." He said patting their heads.

"Well, at least your semblance arm wasn't hurt." Blake says.

Alfarr nods and turns to her as the den mother nuzzles her. "Then we don't need to worry about possible grimm attacking. I can just brand them and then dress them up in a top hat and suit and let them sit in on the ceremony."

Emerald smiles at that and pulls herself further up on him.

Alfarr sighs and wraps his arm around her as best he could. "Now let me sleep."

"Ok." Emerald says.

Alfarr smiles as he starts to drift away into sleep. "Nighty night." He said as a wolf climbs on top of them and lays down on them to be their blanket.

* * *

Alfarr rubs his head as the others sat with him at a table and ate away at the large feast while another party was going on outside on the grounds. "Please tell me they didn't force us to have changed plans." He asks wearing a red and black kimono with a dragon embodied on the sides.

Weiss blinks before looking to him. "You're talking about any places they have planned to give to us." She asks wearing a white wedding dress along with the rest of the girls who were either wearing a wedding dress or a white kimono.

Alfarr nods and looks to her. "Is there any?"

Weiss stops and sighs. "I don't know. My parents haven't said much yet. We might still have to wait."

"I can wait." Alfarr says.

Weiss nods before watching him carefully. "So…if you had a choice, where do you want to go?"

"Not sure." Alfarr says.

Weiss nods slowly as the others look to him at that. "Well…let's enjoy this meal. I don't think I will be moving after this." May says still digging in.

"I think you will." Alfarr says.

May looks up to him with her mouth full. "Only if I get more food." She said with her mouth full.

"A trail of candies?" Alfarr asks looking to Ruby.

Ruby nods and smirks. "Left one to her room."

Alfarr chuckles as everyone laughs.

May frowns as she kept stuffing her mouth. "Shut up."

"Who is Yang talking to and now hugging?" Alfarr asks.

They all look to see Yang talking to a dark haired woman that looked a lot like her.

Ruby tries to look closer. "Wait. Is that…?"

"Her mom?" Alfarr asks leaning over.

Ruby suddenly rushes over in a swirl of petals and hugs the woman. "Mom!"

"You mind if I go meet her?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "Come on. Meet the rest of the family."

"Greetings Ms. Branwen." Alfarr greets walking up.

The woman waves and smiles. "Hello, son-in-law."

"So you showed up to Yang's wedding huh?" Alfarr asks wrapping an arm around Yang.

Raven nods. "Can't miss it. I have to watch out for the family."

"Where is Qrow then?" Alfarr asks.

Raven smirks. "Drinking the memory out of his head. I was able to make him wear a dress. Now guess which one of the bridesmaids he was."

Alfarr struggles not to laugh as Yang holds him.

Yang chuckles. "That explains the red-haired one not looking happy."

"Congratulations Yang." Raven says smiling.

Yang smiles. "Thanks. I'm just glad this part is over."

"Oh, it is just starting." Raven says.

Yang hugs Alfarr tight. "And I'm waiting for it."

"And I have quite some beautiful wives to take care of." Alfarr says.

Yang grins and pokes his chest. "And you have to make sure we are happy."

"Are you?" Alfarr asks.

Yang kisses his cheek. "Yep. But you have to ask the others personally about theirs."

"I will soon. Let them have their fun for now." Alfarr says.

Yang smirks. "Then you better get back because you make it all the more fun."

"But have you told her yet?" Alfarr asks.

Yang shakes her head. "Not yet. Waiting for dad."

"Might as well tell her." Alfarr says.

Yang sighs and looks to Raven. "Mom."

"Yes?" Raven asks curiously as Taiyang walks up.

Yang grins. "I'm pregnant."

"What!?" Both parents yell.

Yang nods. "Pregnant."

"You think they are in shock love?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "Yeah. They are dead shocked."

"I think we got them well enough. Do you?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smirks. "Yeah. We got them. Relax guys. I'm joking."

"Yeah. We haven't done that. My people's traditions dictate we have to wait." Alfarr says.

Taiyang blinks confusedly. "Wait, what?"

"Yang wanted to get you with a joke." Alfarr says.

Raven raises an eyebrow. "I think he means the traditions thing."

"Not till after the wedding." Alfarr says.

Raven kept an eyebrow raised. "Oh. All right then."

"Incoming." Alfarr says seeing Ruby coming at them.

"Dad." Ruby calls tackling him.

Taiyang yells as he was knocked down. "Help."

"Yang?" Alfarr asks.

Yang smirks as she watches the show. "Yes, love?"

"May I get my other wife there?" Alfarr asks.

Yang chuckles. "Be my guest."

"Got to let me go." Alfarr says before kissing her.

Yang chuckles into the kiss before letting him go and pushes him away. "Go on."

Alfarr smiles as he walks over to where Ruby was and picks her up with the arm that wasn't in a cast. "Come on you."

Ruby playfully pouts. "Aw. I wanted to hug more."

"Well, this is a one arm hug." Alfarr says.

Ruby smiles at him. "I'm fine then."

"Now how about you hug back your husband?" Alfarr asks.

Ruby giggles and wraps her arms around him. "Love you."

"I know. You choose me to be your husband." Alfarr says before raspberrying her neck.

Ruby laughs as she tries to push him away. "Cut that out." She laughs out.

"Never. We are now husband and wife so I will never stop having fun with you." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles as she kept trying to push him. "Go do that on someone else."

"But you're the one I got at the moment." Alfarr says before setting her down.

Ruby hums. "True. Unless I do something."

"Don't. Yang let me go and the others are talking with their siblings and parents." Alfarr says.

Ruby gives a small hurt look. "Then I guess you have to come up with something. Something that's fun with me."

"Don't worry love. We have tonight for that." Alfarr says.

Ruby giggles and leans against him. "Love ya hubby."

"I love you too." Alfarr says before kissing her nose.

"Hey now." Ruby says smiling.

Alfarr sighs. "Any case, anything you need to do, because we're going to be very busy later."

"Are you still crying?" Qrow asks looking to Taiyang.

"Unfortunately." Taiyang says pushing him away.

"There, there, it is alright. The girls are happy." Raven says patting his back.

Alfarr leans over to Yang. "Will he be fine?"

"Yeah. He can be a bit of a crybaby is all." Yang says as they looked to Weiss's father who was opening balling.

"And him?" Alfarr asks, leaning over to Weiss.

"Father is very emotional." Weiss says facepalming.

Alfarr hums before slowly looking to Blake who was with her family. "At least they seem calm and collected."

"Hey, you having fun?" Coco asks walking up.

"Yeah. Very much." Alfarr says turning to her.

"Uh huh. I see Yang's mom made it." Coco points out.

Alfarr turns to see a woman wearing a red cloak kinda like Ruby's. "Yeah. Must be a great break to have her here for the both of them."

"And look, Qrow is sober and properly dressed and groomed." Coco points out.

"The Apocalypse has started." Alfarr says blankly.

"I'll get the bunker prepared." Coco jokes along.

"So how are your parents doing?" Alfarr asks.

Coco smiles. "Fine…and proud."

"Your father still going to perform?" Alfarr asks wrapping an arm around her waist.

Coco hums. "As long as my mother doesn't stop him from embarrassing himself."

"I thought he was a somewhat famous musician." Alfarr says looking to her as she smiled.

Coco leans over. "Only if he doesn't break a string."

"So I must ask, why wearing your beret and glasses on your wedding day?" Alfarr asks holding her close.

"My style and choice of clothing for the wedding." Coco says raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was required for a bride to wear a veil in your culture." Alfarr says confused, making Coco smile as it was him being clueless not calling her out on it.

Coco bonks him lightly on the head. "We can wear anything. It was just an arbitrary tradition."

"Ah, well I don't mind. You look great either way." Alfarr says sweetly to her.

Coco kisses his cheek. "Thanks. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I got one good arm still." Alfarr says leaning to her.

Coco kisses his other cheek. "Good. You're going to need it."

"I am holding you, aren't I?" Alfarr teases.

"Not going to be enough soon." Coco teases back as she leans on him.

"I know." Alfarr says.

* * *

"So was that little wedding ceremony good enough for you?" Alfarr asks Cinder and Emerald who were in wedding dresses.

"Yeah. Good enough." Cinder says, slipping out of her dress.

"Sorry about not able to let either of you join in on the main one." Alfarr says as Cinder shows she was wearing an outfit under the dress.

Cinder hums. "No matter. It's done over with." She says before looking to see him staring. "See anything you like?"

"How did you sneak that outfit that is clearly meant for combat past my godmothers under your wedding dress?" Alfarr questions as Emerald undid the styling of her hair.

"My secret boy." Cinder says poking his head with a finger. "But maybe I can tell you when we are in bed together and without these things." She says, pulling on her outfit.

"Cinder, go easy. Remember, he is still down a usable arm." Emerald reminds.

"Pity. I could have shown what he could have done with it." Cinder says, taking his arm and gently kissing the cast.

"Unless you gained some sort of phoenix ability from being a maiden, as they call you, then it will just have to heal the old fashioned way." Alfarr says before smirking as Emerald, now behind Cinder, slapped her rear playfully.

Cinder jumps and glares turning to her. "What was that?"

"Oh, that is a diversion while someone flanks you." Alfarr says cheekily.

Cinder frowns to him. "You are not sleeping with me tonight."

"Oh, you one of those taking a rain check for tomorrow or the next?" Alfarr asks.

Cinder huffs as she crosses her arms as Emerald walks over and wraps her arms around him. "I would like this night please." She says smiling.

"Alfarr, come on. Dinner is ready." Ruby calls.

"Are they leftovers from the all-day buffet from our wedding yesterday?" Alfarr calls.

"Yes and today's meal as well!" Ruby calls back.

"Alright, come on you two. Time for family dinner." Alfarr instructs.

Cinder sighs. "Fine. Geez." She says following Emerald who is still hanging onto Alfarr.


	56. Chapter 56: Months of Time (Last Chapter

"So one month of marriage. Any different?" Sun asks Ruby and Yang as they help carry some crates.

"No…not really. Ever since he got his arm broken. We can't do much." Yang says dropping a crate onto a pile.

"So you haven't…you know…consolidate your marriage?" Sun says.

"Broken arm." Ruby repeats as she passes by him, giving him a one eye glare.

"Oh, who are you kidding? We have." Yang says smirking.

"No. We haven…have you been sneaking into his room?" Ruby asks turning to her.

"Wait, you haven't? Ruby, everyone else has." Yang informs as Weiss opens the lids of one of the crate to examine the dust crystals from the mine.

"What?! Why wasn't I involved in it?" Ruby asks appalled.

"We thought you were." Yang informs.

Ruby groans. "Man. I really need to talk to him more." She says slouching now.

"Well, we have been very busy." Weiss reminds, showing May one of the dust crystals and she whistles.

"That's not bad. This will really help." May says looking it over.

"Why are we gathering these dust?" Yang asks.

"Oh, to help for a push to start a settlement further inland." Emerald says.

"Well, that will take so much time and credits." Weiss says looking over one dust crystal herself.

"We already cleared out many of the birds and the snakes for the cliff path so all that needs to be done is send people to start building an outpost, then upgrade it." Emerald says.

"I'm guessing you have experience in that?" Yang asks leaning over to her.

"Alfarr, Cinder, and I were the ones who killed them all. That is how I got my snakeskin bag, shoes, pants, tops, hat, and dress." Emerald says.

"Looks gaudy though." Weiss says turning to her and her outfit.

"What was that ice cube?" Emerald asks.

"Who are you calling ice cube green puke?" Weiss shoots back.

"Girls, am I hearing an argument?" Coco calls.

"No!" They all call back.

"Good." Coco calls.

Both Weiss and Emerald sigh in relief before returning to glare at each other.

"They are at it again huh?" Reese asks seeing the two after she walked in.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." May says smiling. "But they are family."

"Speaking of which, where is Cinder? I need to talk to her." Reese inquires.

"Don't know. Last I saw, she was heading toward the wagons." Blake says walking by with a crate.

"Alright. I will see if I can find her." Reese says grabbing one of the thick coats.

"Don't catch a cold." Ruby says smiling.

"So whose turn is it to bring in the pack?" Blake asks nervously.

"I thought it was yours." Yang says looking to her.

"Do I have to?" Blake asks hesitantly.

"Was it mine?" Yang asks confused.

"She still hasn't come to terms with the wolves and the vacuum on that matter." Ruby says as Pyra waddles up.

"Well, maybe we should train her." May says smirking.

"Where is Alfarr anyways? He should be resting." Weiss asks.

"I think he's training his arm." Blake says concerned.

"What was that?" Coco asks leaning through the doorway.

"Training his arm." Blake says looking to her.

"I will be back in a moment." Coco says heading back in.

"Oh boy." Everyone says.

"Alfarr, what are you…he isn't down here!" Coco calls confusing them all.

"What?!" They all yell back.

"Going to check his bed." Coco calls.

"Where could he be?" Weiss asks worriedly.

* * *

Alfarr was sleeping peacefully in his bed as his door was gently opened.

Coco slowly walks over and stands by his bed. "Oh boy." Coco says placing a hand on his shoulder as she sits by him.

"Coco." Alfarr says in his sleep, making her smile.

Coco leans down and kisses his cheek. "Take it easy Alfarr." She says, now rubbing his side.

"Isn't it too early to be up yet?" Alfarr asks, starting to wake up.

"No. Go back to sleep." Coco says rubbing his back.

"Will you join me in bed?" Alfarr asks.

"No. I'm busy with the others." Coco says shaking her head.

"Then I'm getting up." Alfarr says trying to lean up.

Coco pushes him down. "Easy."

"Not unless I have my loveable wolf." Alfarr teases.

Coco chuckles as she leans down and kisses his cheek. "You sly fox."

"Which will it be my wife?" Alfarr asks.

Coco sighs and lays down with him. "Now a lucky fox."

"I know." Alfarr says wrapping his good arm around her.

Coco smiles. "You're a good husband."

"And who is a good wife?" Alfarr asks.

Coco chuckles. "Me."

"So you wearing brown panties under this?" Alfarr asks smirking.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "I think you can tell as you are putting your hand under my skirt."

"I'm not so tired. I can tell you are wearing pants." Alfarr informs starting to feel up her rear.

Coco hits his side. "Shut up."

"Nice and firm." Alfarr comments before laying his head on her.

Coco sighs. "At least you're cute."

"I thought you married me and one of the reasons was my good looks." Alfarr says.

"It is. Just that you are still learning." Coco says chuckling.

"And you aren't?" Alfarr asks, making her smile for that comeback.

"I must admit, you are teaching a lot." Coco says patting his head.

"Now tell me, why are you up here?" Alfarr asks.

"To check on you." Coco says shrugging.

"I see. Is Blake doing ok with the wolves sleeping inside the house right now?" Alfarr asks.

Coco hums. "Trying. She is sleeping in the farthest room away from them though."

"Little kitty needs some lovin'?" Alfarr asks teasingly.

Coco giggles. "Maybe…you want me to bring her here?"

"No. A little too tired for that." Alfarr says.

"Just to sleep idiot." Coco says with jest.

"Coco, now that we are married, let's talk inevitabilities." Alfarr says.

"What about?" Coco asks, turning to him.

"Children." Alfarr says.

Coco stares at him now. "Really? At this time?"

"Not yet, but eventually we will have them." Alfarr says.

"So what about them?" Coco asks.

"What do you think and how can we prepare?" Alfarr asks.

"How can't we? You always don't know." Coco says shrugging.

"Also, we have made up our minds. We are going to expand. Make a new city along the pass after what we did to the snakes and the avians." Alfarr says.

"About time. It has been a while." Coco says smiling.

"We never had the chance to. Also, we have little choice as more and more immigrants are coming in from the kingdoms." Alfarr says.

"Are you going to have problems?" Coco asks.

"Eventually with space, yeah, but we are fixing it before it becomes a problem." Alfarr says.

"Okay then…anything else?" Coco asks.

"What can we do for a future child? Set aside a room or something?" Alfarr asks.

"You never thought of it all or even asked your mothers?" Coco asks.

"The thing is they haven't had children themselves but helped raise me…I guess I could ask grandfather." Alfarr thinks aloud.

"Yeah. You can't just ask us. You have to ask someone with age too." Coco advises.

"My wife gives good advice." Alfarr says sitting up.

Coco rolls her eyes amused. "Only because you are a lost little fox."

"Says the wolf." Alfarr points out.

"And this wolf will have you in her jaws, making sure you follow." Coco says, grabbing his ear and pulls.

"Alright, let me get dressed." Alfarr says getting up.

"Didn't you say you were tired?" Coco asks, sitting up.

"Someone is pulling my ear to get up." Alfarr says.

Coco smirks. "That's because you seem to laze around more often than not."

"Well, you girls haven't been giving me much time to rest." Alfarr says.

"On top of your arm." Coco points out.

"All but Ruby." Alfarr says.

"She wanted to do it until your arm healed and then when she heard everyone else did it…well…" Coco tries to explain.

"Tell her I will take her on a date." Alfarr informs.

"You do that." Coco says getting up.

"Also, we will be going on patrol soon in the next few days." Alfarr says.

* * *

 **A/N: So…yeah. This story is obviously dead. I am just uploading whatever I and my coauthor had at the time and leaving it up for you to see instead of them dusting themselves away in our drive folder. So you can enjoy whatever we had at the time and the ideas we were working off at the time. It's obvious that others who read this might not get why some decisions were made, but if you see the starting publish date of the whole story and compare to the RWBY series as they came out, then the answer becomes clear. So yeah, enjoy what we were able to get and move on to some more show accurate stories if you want.**


End file.
